Quien Decide Es El Corazon
by ImFloryeah
Summary: Charlie y Quinn Fabray son hermanas, Rachel Berry sale con Charlie y Quinn es su amiga, Brittany tiene una relacion especial con Charlie y Santana simplemente es celosa...pero que pasa cuando el corazon es mucho mas fuerte?
1. COMIENZO

Era el ultimo año de la escuela, por lo que significaba que era año de graduación. Todos los chicos ya estaban pensando en que universidades estar, o por lo menos tenían idea de a donde iban a mandar solicitudes.

Las mas conocidas en la escuela eran las hermanas Fabrey, Quinn y Charlie y Rachel Berry.

**Quinn Fabrey**: era la animadora de la escuela, la popular, la que todo el mundo quería tener de amiga. Ella era una animadora especial, porque había sido madre hace dos años, de una linda niña llamada Beth y había cambiado durante los últimos años, se volvió mas buena y mas aceptable después de haber sido mama. También estaba el Glee Club. Ella era la consentida de mama.

**Charlie Fabrey**: era una gran jugadora de tenis, ella la que representaba a la escuela, en torneos interescolares. Gracias a Charlie la escuela era conocida en todo el país. También pertenecía al Glee Club desde hace tres años. Ella siempre fue la consentida de papa.

**Rachel Berry**: una chica mimada y muy conocida en la escuela, por ser millonaria. Sus padres, que son homosexuales, tenían una empresa muy exitosa que lograron expandirla por todo el mundo, y así de un día para el otro Rachel era millonaria. También ella estaba en el Glee Club, le encantaba cantar, era su pasión, su vida, su sueño.

Hace mas casi ocho meses que Rachel sale con Charlie, todo en el colegio ya sabia y simplemente lo aceptaron, eran buenas las Fabrey pero cuando se metían con ellas, era mejor tenerla de amigas. Por lo tanto nadie quería decir nada, aparte le gustaba mucho la pareja que hacían, eran muy tiernas. El papa de las chicas cuando se entero no dijo nada, apoyo a Charlie en su decisión porque realmente la amaba y quería que sea feliz. Quinn le había hecho la vida imposible en su momento, pero ahora pertenecía a la familia, aparte había cambiado mucho la rubia, así que la acepto y luego de varios meses se hicieron muy amigas. Judy, la mama de ambas hermanas, nunca se quejo quería que Charlie sea feliz, y se veía bien con Rachel.

El primer día de clases había llegado, Rachel se despertó temprano, como de costumbre, se puso su ropa deportiva y se dirigió a el salón de gimnasio, como era de esperar tenían una gran mansión que ocupaba toda una manzana, y como Rachel era muy mimada, sus padres habían hecho un salón de gimnasio todo para ella sola, ni hablar de la sala de juegos, el salón de fiestas, el anfiteatro, el cine, la cancha de tenis y muchas otras cosas mas.

Luego de terminar su rutina diaria se dirigió a la cocina, para desayunar.

"buenos días señorita"- dijo la mucama.

"te dije miles de veces que para ti soy Rache, Lupe"- dijo Rachel sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mucama.

"bueno Rachel, perdón"- dijo Lupe.

Rachel solo se limito a desayunar callada.

"y mis papas?"- dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

"salieron temprano, pero dijeron que iban a llegar antes de que vallas a la escuela"- dijo Lupe sonriendo.

"bueno mejor así...-dijo tomando el ultimo sorbo de leche- me voy a bañar Lupe...te quiero"- dijo Rachel y volvió a besar a la mucama.

Subió a su cuarto, y entro al baño para darse una merecida ducha. Luego de salir de la ducha, se propuso a elegir la mejor ropa, ya que era el primer día de clases. Después de cambiarse estaba arreglándose al espejo, cuando sonó su celular.

"lista amor?"- dijo Charlie del otro lado.

"para que?"- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"para el primer día..."- dijo Charlie.

"claro mi vida...te extraño"- dijo Rachel.

"yo también amor...nos vemos en unos minutos?..."- dijo Charlie.

"dale cielo...nos vemos, te amo"- dijo Rachel y corto el teléfono.

En ese momento escucho la voz de su papa y bajo rápido por las escaleras.

"papa..."- dijo Rachel y abrazo a un señor de piel oscura.

"hija...no pensé que nos ibas a extrañar...solo fueron unos minutos"- dijo Leroy, uno de los papas de la morocha.

"es que ya me iba a la escuela"- dijo Rachel besando a Leroy.

"hey...no hay abrazo para mi?"- dijo Hiram interrumpiendo la escena anterior.

"claro pa..."- dijo Rachel y le dio un abrazo a Hiram.

"te traje esto...te trajimos...para que la estrenes hoy"- dijo Hiram entregándole una bolsa.

"oh...dios mioo...no me digas que..." - dijo Rachel y no termino la frase que salto hacia los brazos de sus padres.

"espero que te guste"- dijo Leroy con una sonrisa.

"como no me va a gustar, papa...diossss una Louis Vuitton original"- dijo Rachel emocionada.

"bueno que bueno que te allá gustado...pero vete que se te va hacer tarde"- dijo Leroy dándole un beso en la frente a la morocha.

"si, si, si...no vemos papa -saludo a Leroy- nos vemos pa -saludo a Hiram- adiós"- dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta.

Rachel salio contenta de su casa, llevaba su Louis Vuitton original, hoy era el primer día de escuela, vería a sus amigos y a su novia, obvio a ella la veía todos los días pero ya la extrañaba. Saco su coche, que por cierto llevaba uno distinto cada mes, esta vez saco su deportivo rojo, se subió y se puso los lentes.

Por su parte las hermanas Fabrey todavía no salían.

"chicas van a llegar tarde"- gritaba Judy mientras que las chicas estaban en sus cuarto todavía.

"ya va mama"- grito Charlie.

"ya estoy"- grito Quinn y paso por la habitación de Charlie.

"es necesario tanta mirada al espejo?"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"es mi primer día...y tengo que verla a Rachel"- dijo Charlie que todavía se miraba al espejo.

"la viste ayer..."- dijo Quinn riendo.

"pero hoy, es hoy"- dijo Charlie y la miro.

"bueno, apurate"- dijo Quinn que estaba esperando en la puerta.

"como me veo?"- dijo Charlie mirando a la otra rubia.

"igual que hace 5 minutos"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"estúpida"- dijo Charlie y le tiro un almohadón.

"auch...eso dolió"- dijo Quinn sobándose la cabeza.

"bueno ahora si, vamos"- dijo Charlie saliendo de su cuarto.

Ambas bajaron y despidieron a su madre y a su padre que ya salia a trabajar. Subieron a sus respectivos autos y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Rachel había llegado primero, estaciono su auto y se dispuso a salir.

"hey Berry..."- grito Santana haciendo asustar a la morocha.

"dios mio...cuando vas a saludar correctamente Lopez"- dijo Rachel agarrándose el pecho del susto.

"no me llames así Berry"- dijo Santana acercándose al auto de Rachel.

"bueno tu no me digas Berry...tengo nombre Santana"- dijo Rachel molesta.

"tranquila Berr...Rachel, Rachel..."- dijo Santana saludando a la morocha.

"mejor, mejor"- dijo Rachel respondiendo al saludo.

"dios mio...esa es una Louis Vuitton original?"- dijo Santana al ver la cartera.

"si..me la trajo mi papa hoy a la mañana"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"dios mio...dile a tus papas si no quieren otra hija"- dijo Santana riendo.

"bueno...me encantaría tenerte de hermana"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"era broma"- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento llego Brittany e interrumpió todo.

"hola Rachel"- dijo Brittany saludando a la morocha mas baja.

"hola Britt"- dijo Rachel y la abrazo.

"hola Santy"- dijo Brittany y brinco sobre Santana.

"hola bebe...como has estado?"- dijo Santana mientras sostenía a la rubia que todavía estaba en sus brazos.

"bien Santy...te extrañe mucho"- dijo Brittany y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"yo también Britt"- dijo Santana y sonrió.

"dios mio...Santana tiene dientes blancos..."- dijo Rachel riendo.

"si ella va todos los sábados conmigo al dentista, y luego me compra una paleta para que se me valla el gusto feo en la boca y después me lleva al zoológico a ver a Monti"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"quien es Monti?..."- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"el mono que adoptamos con Santy...ella me dijo que lo compro para mi, pero debe estar en el zoológico porque ese es su lugar"- dijo Brittany feliz.

"oh SANTY...que linda..."- dijo Rachel y acaricio el pelo de Santana.

"callate Berry"- dijo Santana sacandole las manos bruscamente.

"Santy no seas así con Rach"- dijo Brittany.

Santana solo rodó los ojos y justo en ese momento llegaron las Fabrey. Primero se acerco Quinn y saludo a las chicas.

"hola S...como estas?"- dijo Quinn abrazando a la latina.

"bien y tu?"- dijo Santana respondiendo al abrazo.

"bien bien – saludo a Britt – como estas Britt?"- dijo Quinn y la abrazo.

"bien y t...- olio a Quinn- dios mio Quinn me encanta tu olor"- dijo Brittany sin despegarse de la rubia.

"oh gracias Britt"- dijo Quinn.

"hey...ya es suficiente no?"- dijo Santana separando a Britt del cuello de Quinn.

"esta bien...por mi dejala"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"no Fabrey"- dijo Santana poniendo cara de mala.

"ok...-paso a saludar a Rachel- hey Rach, como estas?"- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"muy bien y tu?"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"aquí me ves...tu sabes..."- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

En ese momento llego Charlie con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa en su cara, Rachel al verla salio corriendo para abrazarla.

"hay Santy no es tierna?"- dijo Brittany con los ojos brillosos.

"claro bebe"- dijo Santana rodando los ojos.

Rachel llego a Charlie y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que apenas podía hablar.

"amorr...las...flo...res..."- dijo Charlie con dificultad.

"hay mi amor...perdón"- dijo Rachel separándose.

"no es nada...son para ti"- dijo Charlie y le dio el ramo de rosas.

"gracias mi amor...te amo"- dijo Rachel dándole un beso en los labios a su novia.

Charlie puso sus manos en la cintura de Rachel, mientras que la morocha tenia con una mano las rosas y con la otra el cuello de la rubia. El beso no duro mucho pero fue muy tierno, ambas terminaron el beso y se juntaron con las demás.

"juguete nuevo amor?"- dijo Charlie al ver su bolsa de Louis Vuitton.

"me la regalaron mis padres antes de venir"- dijo Rachel contenta.

"a ver si te dejan de consentir porque después soy yo la que te tiene que bancar"- dijo Charlie dándole un beso en los labios.

"quien es esa chica?"- dijo Quinn y todas miraron a los que señalaba la rubia.

"debe ser nueva"-dijo Charlie mirando a la chica.

"que...nueva chica"- dijo Santana sorprendida.

La chica era una morocha de ojos celestes, buena apariencia, un cuerpo espeluznante, pero parecía tímida.

Quinn al verla se quedo muda, la captaron sus ojos y realmente había llamado su atención.

Luego de eso, escucharon el timbre y todas entraron a la escuela. Rachel tenia clases de biología con Quinn y Charlie tenia clases de geografía con Santana y Britt. Rachel beso a su novia y se despidieron hasta el almuerzo.

Quinn entro con Rachel al salón y se sentaron juntas, como lo hacían siempre. En ese momento llego el maestro Steban.

"buenos dias chicos...como pasaron sus vacaciones?...bueno este año es el ultimo de ustedes asi que los voy a tratar mejor y no darle mucha tarea"- dijo Steban y todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos.

"bueno...pero antes de que comencemos la clase les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna...-le hizo seña a la chica para que pase- ella es Sophie Mittshel"- dijo Steban.

Quinn quedo boca abierta cuando vio que se trataba de la morocha que había captado su atención en la entrada. Rachel noto eso y solo se limito a sonreír. El maestro le dijo que tome asiento y se sentó justo al lado de la mesa de Quinn y Rachel. La rubia volteo a verla y la chica le regalo una sonrisa tímida, logrando que Quinn hiciera lo mismo. Luego de terminar la clase Rachel y Quinn salieron del salón dirigiéndose a los lokers para guardar sus libros, mientras ponían sus libros, Sophie llegaba al loker al lado del de Quinn, la rubia al verla sonrió como tonta y se puso a hacer mas tiempo para mirarla. Sophie no lograba abrir el loker, intento hacer su ultimo esfuerzo pero nada sirvió, Quinn la miro y sonrió.

"necesitas ayuda?"- dijo Quinn mirando el loker.

"no entiendo, como puedes abrirlo"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"llevo varios años en la escuela, y la primera vez nadie me ayudo"- dijo Quinn dándole un golpe al loker y logrando que se abra automáticamente.

"gracias...entonces soy afortunada?"- dijo Sophie mientras dejaba sus libros en el loker.

"mas si una Cheerio te lo abre"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"con que tu eres una de las famosas Cheerios..."- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"ups...creo que esa mirada no es buena"- dijo Quinn torciendo la boca.

"para nada...no soy mala, simplemente miraba como era el uniforme de animadora...o debo decir de capitana de las animadoras?"- dijo Sophie levantando una ceja.

"oh dios mio...mucha información no crees?...como lo sabes?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"bueno...mi padre es amigo de Will Schuester..."- dijo Sophie y Quinn la interrumpió.

"Mr. Schue?...oh dios mio...ahora vas a ser la preferida"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"para nada...el me dijo todo lo que tenia que saber, pero olvido dos detalles..."- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"cuales?"- dijo Quinn intrigada.

"el primero...no me dijo que era tan difícil abrir mi loker y el segundo...tampoco nombro la hermosa sonrisa que tienes"- dijo Sophie y le sonrió tímida.

"oh...muchas gracias...y ahora tendré que hablar con Mr Schue para que me cuente de ti"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"ni lo pienses..."- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

La charla se había hecho larga, pero ninguna de las dos quería que se cortara, hasta que llego Rachel.

"Quinn vamos...nos están esperando"- dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la rubia.

"oh...bueno yo creo que me voy también"- dijo Sophie muy nerviosa.

"no...dios mio...perdón, que distraída que estoy, lo siento...yo no quise interrumpir"- dijo Rachel apenada.

"debe ser porque tenes cabeza de novia..."- dijo Quinn y la miro pegandole un breve golpe en la cabeza.

"muy enamorada"- dijo Rachel y le sonrió a Quinn.

Sophie había visto la escena de ellas dos y se puso mucho mas nerviosa, pensó que estaba coqueteando con una chica que tenia novia.

"bueno yo creo que me voy"- dijo Sophie cerrando el loker.

"tranquila no muerdo...soy Rachel, Rachel Berry"- dijo Rachel y estiro la mano.

"soy...Sophie, Sophie Mittshel"- dijo Sophie devolviendo el saludo.

"yo soy Quinn...Fabrey, no te había dicho mi nombre"- dijo Quinn sonriendo y estirando la mano.

"gracias Quinn...por ayudarme"- dijo Sophie y tomo la mano de la rubia.

"no es nada..." - dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"bueno vamos?...nos están esperando para almorzar"- dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn.

"bueno yo me voy también...adiós"- dijo Sophie y se dio vuelta para caminar.

"espera"- dijo Rachel, haciendo que la morocha se parara y volteara.

"que paso?"- dijo Sophie sorprendida.

"quieres venir a almorzar con nosotras?"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"oh...no puedo, tengo que ir a hablar con el director por unos papeles y otras cosas mas...pero igual gracias por la invitación"- dijo Sophie sonriendo y se fue.

"bueno al menos lo intente"- dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"es tímida"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Ambas caminaron hacia las mesas, para encontrarse con sus amigos. Santana estaba con Brittany, Tina con Artie, Mercedes con Sam, Puck con Lauren, y Harry estaba con Kurt – no piensen mal simplemente como amigos. Charlie estaba sentada esperando a que viniera Rachel, cuando por fin la diviso salio corriendo tras ella.

"amor te tardaste mucho"- dijo Charlie tomando de la mano a la morocha.

"perdón amor...es que alguien – miro a Quinn- estaba hablando con la chica nueva"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"oh...Fabrey tranquila..."- dijo Charlie riendo.

"no pasa nada...son tonterías que dice Rachel"- dijo Quinn y se acerco a la mesa con los chicos.

Rachel y Charlie también se acercaron, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar mientras comían. Después de terminar de comer las chicas estaban muy mimosas, se acariciaban, se daban besitos cortos, se decían cosas al oído hasta que Santana hablo.

"para cuando la boda?...y los hijos?"- dijo Santana sarcásticamente.

"yo quiero ser la madrina de la nena...porque van a tener una nena y un varón no?...Santy puede ser la madrina del varón o no Santy?"- dijo Brittany emocionada.

"QUEEEEE?...Santana deja de decir estupideces por favor...y Britt nadie va a tener hijos...pero cuando los tengamos vas a ser la madrina si?"- dijo Rachel sonriendo y mirando a Santana seriamente.

"si, si, si...que lindooo...y puede ser Santy la madrina, también?"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"si claro..."- dijo Rachel sin importancia.

"amor ya...dejala"- dijo Charlie mientras trataba de no reír.

"tu también vas a reírte?"- dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos.

"vamos amor...solo bromea San"- dijo Charlie tratándola de abrazar.

"porque siempre conmigo eh?...siempre la tiene conmigo"- dijo Rachel molesta.

"porque eres tan dramática Berry? Eh?... relajate dramática, pareces una..."- dijo Santana y Quinn la interrumpió.

"SANTANA...BASTA!"- dijo Quinn enojada.

"se supone que la tiene que defender la novia"- dijo Santana riendo.

"eso no tiene nada que ver...basta ya dejala tranquila..."- dijo Quinn asesinándola con la mirada.

"esta bien...perdón"- dijo Santana rodando los ojos.

"gracias Quinn"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"ok...es mi novia y yo la tengo que defender"- dijo Charlie confusa.

"tu no has hecho mas que reírte"- dijo Rachel enojada.

"amor...San bromea no seas así..."- dijo Charlie queriendo besarla.

"que no sea como?...dramática?"- dijo Rachel sonando irónica.

"amor...vamos...no te enojes...están todos mirándonos"- dijo Charlie en voz baja.

"te importa mas los demás que lo que me diga Santana?...no lo puedo creer"- dijo Rachel y se paro.

"amorrrr..."- dijo Charlie y Rachel camino hacia el baño.

"esta me la pagas Lopez"- dijo Charlie amenazando a Santana.

"creo que no va a terminar bien"- dijo Sam riendo.

"porque la defendiste Quinn?...se supone que tu hermana es la novia"- dijo Kurt.

"porque la tiene que defender la novia nada mas?...aparte Charlie no dijo nada, solo se reía"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"bueno chicas nos vamos...nos vemos en el Glee Club"- dijo Mercedes y se retiro con Sam.

"nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos"- dijo Tina y se fue con los demás chicos.

Solo quedaron Brittany, Santana y Quinn en la mesa, esperando por Rachel y Charlie.

Mientras en el baño estaba Rachel llorando, llego Charlie y se sorprendió porque la morocha estaba muy enojada.

"no quier hablar Charlie"- dijo Rachel llorando.

"amor...perdón, no quise...perdón"- dijo Charlie tratando de abrazarla.

"no...no me toques"- dijo Rachel separándose de su novia.

"Rach amor...vamos no compliques las cosas"- dijo Charlie tratando de comprender a la morocha.

"complicar las cosas?...acá la única que las complica eres tu, siempre festejando las ideas de Santana, o las bromas que hace respecto a mi...no dices nada, siempre me defiende Quinn, tu solo te ríes"- dijo Rachel enojada.

"es mi amiga Santana...y no le festejo nada...sabes que solo lo hace para molestarte...y mira lo que logra...vamos amor no le des el gusto...y Quinn te defiende porque yo se lo pido"- dijo Charlie sonando tranquila.

"clarooo...es tu amiga y yo?...yo soy tu novia Charlie...es mucho mas importante no crees?...sabes que?...mejor hablamos luego"- dijo Rachel secándose las lagrimas y saliendo del baño.

Charlie se quedo sorprendida por la reacción de Rachel y apenas salio su novia del baño, patio un tacho de basura por la furia que le daba discutir con la morocha _ porque eres tan terca Rachel, porque?_ -pensaba la rubia mientras salia del baño.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

**Bueno tuve que cambiar la historia...me equivoque de capitulo asi que aca van dos de una :)**

ESPERO QE LES GUSTE...Y PERDON OTRA VEZ, ME QUIERO MATAR JAJAJAJAJA

GRACIAS POR LOS QE ME LEEN... Y NO SE PIERDAN **"El Precio De La Fama"**

QUE TAL LES PARECIO?...COMENTEN :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	2. LA PELEA

Rachel llego a la mesa donde todos comían y agarro sus cosas.

"háganme el favor de decirle a Mr. Schue que no voy a poder asistir a la clase"- dijo Rachel mientras agarraba sus cosas.

"que paso Rach?"- dijo Quinn confundida.

"prefiero irme a casa"- dijo Rachel y avanzo para irse.

"te dije que no terminaría bien"- dijo por lo bajo Santana.

"y esto es tu culpa"- dijo Quinn mirándola molesta.

"fue solo un chiste Quinn"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"sabes como se pone...pero lo sigues haciendo igual"- dijo Quinn y se levanto.

"ahora donde vas?"- dijo Santana confundida.

"con Rach..."- dijo Quinn y agarro sus cosas.

"tiene novia...para eso esta Charlie"- dijo Santana molesta.

"la ves a Charlie?...aparte ella siempre te elige a vos...por favor"- dijo Quinn molesta y se fue.

"Santy porque se pelean?"- dijo Britt inocentemente.

"porque Rachel no aguanta ser normal por un dia..."- dijo Santana rodando los ojos.

"yo soy normal?"- dijo Britt mirandola.

"claro Britt..."- dijo Santana sonriendole.

En ese momento llego Charlie molesta, con cara de pocos amigos.

"donde esta Rachel?"- dijo Charlie molesta.

"se fue...dijo que no iba a ir a la clase de Mr Schue...que le hiciste?...Rach es buena, no se merece que le hagas nada"- dijo Brittany inocentemente.

"sabes que?...esto es culpa de Santana...y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer"- dijo Charlie muy enojada.

"no le hables asi...no tiene la culpa de que tu novia sea una dramatica y tenga poco sentido del humor"- dijo Santana molesta por como se habia dirigido a Britt.

"esta es tu culpa...tu y tus estupidas bromas"- dijo Charlie agarrando sus cosas.

"chicas no peleen..."- dijo Brittany con cara de nenita.

"CALLATE ESTUPIDA"-grito Charlie y se fue.

Brittany se quedo completamente quieta y muda, en ese momento empezó a llorar.

"me llamo estúpida"- dijo llorando Britt.

Santana odia verla llorar a Brittany, en ese momento se paro y le grito a Charlie.

"CHARLIE"- grito Santana.

"vete al diablo Santana"- dijo Charlie mientras seguía caminando.

En ese momento Santana corrió hacia Charlie y la dio vuelta bruscamente.

"ahora mismo quiero que le pidas perdón a Brittany"- dijo Santana molesta.

"aii...por favor...no me vengas con estupideces..."-dijo Charlie y volvio a caminar.

"FABREY NO EH TERMINADO"- grito Santana y la empujo.

"Santana realmente no lo quieres"- dijo Charlie muy enojada.

"vuelves a pedirle perdon a Britt o no respondo de mi"- dijo Santana furiosa.

"pues...no le voy a pedir nada...es una estupida...siempre dice cosas estupidas"- dijo Charlie y se rio.

En ese momento Santana no respondio y solo atino a empujarla tan fuerte que Charlie cayo al piso.

Cunado todos vieron que Charlie habia caido al piso, se sorprendieron.

Charlie se paro y volvio a empujar a Santana.

"vas a defender otra vez a la estupida?"- dijo Charlie empujando a Santana.

"no la llames estupida"- dijo Santana agarrando de los pelos a Charlie.

La pelea se volvio mas intensa, todos en los que estaban ahi estaban grabando esas escenas imperdibles, estaban mirando como se agarraban de los pelos y se revolcaban en el piso.

Britt mientras tanto llamo al profesor Schue que intervino de inmediato.

"chicas que pasa...basta"- dijo Schue tratando de separarlas.

"chicas que paso...con su amistad?"- dijo Schue logrando sostener a Charlie.

"oh...por favor...no se puede llamar amistad, cuando una amiga defiende a una estupida como Brittany"-dijo Charlie y se solto de Mr Schue.

"te lo adverti"- dijo Santana y le pego una piña en la cara.

"Santana por favor..."- dijo Mr Schue y la agarro por la cintura para que no se avalanzara contra Charlie.

Charlie se llevo la mano a la boca y se miro que tenia sangre, en ese momento no contuvo la ira y se avalanzo contra Santana, sin importante que la estuviera sosteniendo el profesor Schue. Cuando Schue cayo por la fuerza de Charlie se dio cuenta que Santana habia caido al suelo de semejante piña que le dio Charlie.

"CHARLIE"- grito Schue.

Santana estaba tirada en el suelo, con la cara con sangre, producto de la piña que le habia dado Charlie, Britt corrio para ayudar a Santana. En ese momento llego la entrenadora Sue y el director Figgins. La entrenadora Sue levanto a Santana, mientras que Britt le retenia la sangre, que salia de su nariz, con su pañuelo. El director Figgins les ordeno que vallan a la enfermeria y luego le pidio al señor Schue que las lleve a direccion.

Mientras tanto Rachel habia estado hablando con Quinn en el estacionamiento, la rubia trato de convencerla para que entrara a clase, pero en ese momento sono su celular.

**Santana y Charlie se pelearon y ahora ambas están enfermería! - Mercedes.**

"DIOS MIO"- dijo Quinn mirando el celular.

"que paso?"- dijo Rachel preocupada.

"Charlie se peleo con Santana y ahora están en la enfermería"- dijo Quinn y miro a Rachel.

"QUEEEEEEEEEE?"- grito Rachel.

"vamos..."- dijo Quinn y agarro la mano de la morocha.

Cuando llegaron ambas a la cafetería, todo el mundo estaba revolucionado, Quinn logro ver a Mercedes y fue corriendo a preguntarle que había pasado.

"que paso?...porque se pelearon?"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"porque Charlie le dijo estúpida a Britt y Santana se volvió loca"- dijo Mercedes y en ese momento llego Rachel.

"que Charlie le dijo, que?"- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"si...le dijo estúpida, y Britt se puso a llorar y Santana no lo soporto"- dijo Mercedes.

"no lo puedo creer...no se que le pasa a Charlie"- dijo Rachel sentándose en un banco.

"tranquila Rach...vamos a verlas si?"- dijo Quinn abrazando a la morocha.

Rachel solo asintió y fueron camino a la enfermería, cuando estaban por entrar las freno Russell, el papa de Charlie y Quinn – por lo tanto el suegro de Rachel jajaja – y atrás vino Judy, la mama de las Frabrey.

"hija que paso con Charlie?"- dijo Russell preocupado.

"no lose papa...yo estaba con Rachel en el estacionamiento y todo esto sucedió en la cafeteria"- dijo Quinn mirando al padre.

"pero que paso?..."- dijo Judy.

"porque estabas con Rachel en el estacionamiento?"- dijo Russell confundido.

"por favor Russell, eso no es problema ahora...que paso Quinn dime"- dijo Judy asercandose a la rubia.

"Charlie llamo estupida a Britt, ella se puso a llorar, Santana no lo pudo soportar y asi empezo la pelea...pero todavia no he entrado para ver como esta Charlie...asi que mejor entremos"- dijo Quinn y abrio la puerta.

Cuando todos entraron se encontraron con Charlie sentada en una camilla y del otro lado, separadas por una cortina, estaba Santana acostada en la camilla y al lado estaba Britt poniendole hielo en su ojo.

Russell entro y vio a Charlie sentada en la camilla y corrio a abrazarla.

"hija como estas?"- dijo Russell abrazando a Charlie.

"estoy bien papa" - dijo Charlie mirando por encima de el hombro de su padre, a Rachel que bajo su mirada.

"me puedes explicar que paso?"- dijo Judy molesta.

"fue culpa de SANTANA"- dijo Charlie gritando para que Santana la escuchara.

"CALLATE FABREY"- grito Santana desde su camilla.

"TU EMPEZASTE TODO"- grito Charlie.

"vamos...C, calmate"- dijo Quinn por lo bajo.

"basta chicas"- dijo Judy enojada.

"mama ella fue..."- dijo Charlie mirando a su madre.

"que paso?...me puedes explicar?"- dijo Judy cruzándose de brazos.

"Santana defendio a su amiguita..."- dijo Charlie donando los ojos.

"porque la defendio?...que le dijiste?"- dijo Judy.

"le dije...que era estupida"- dijo Charlie y bajo la cabeza.

"Charlotte Fabrey...como pudiste decir eso?...no te enseñamos a respetar a los demas?...no te enseñamos educacion?...ella es tu amiga"- dijo Judy enojada.

"pero mama...ella...ella..."- dijo Charlie y bajo su mirada.

"pero ella que?"- dijo Judy molesta.

"Santana comenzo por hacer sus tipicas bromas con Rachel y Rach se enojo conmigo..."- dijo Charlie mirando a Rachel.

"eso no es motivo para llamar estupida a una de tus amigas...y mucho menos es motivo para golpearla Charlie"- dijo Judy tratando de calmarse.

"lose mama...pero..."- dijo Charlie y fue interrumpida por Judy.

"pero nada Charlie...ahora mismo vas y le pides perdon a Brittany"- dijo Judy enojada.

"no mama...no"- dijo Charlie cruzandose de brazos.

"ok...entonces el torneo de esta fin de semana no va a tener a Charlotte Fabrey"- dijo Judy e iba a salir de la enfermeria. Pero Charlie la detuvo.

"esta bien...como digas"- dijo Charlie y se dirigio a donde estaba Santana y Britt.

Santana tenia puesto una bolsa de hielo en su ojo izquierdo y tenia una mini venda en la nariz, para que no le saliera mas sangre. Charlie se percato que realmente estaba mucho peor la latina, que ella. Cuando avanzo vio la cara de Britt y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Britt tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, Charlie sabia que eso le habia dolido demaciado y mas si se lo dijo una amiga. Santana solo atino a abrir un ojo y se iba a parar pero Britt la detuvo.

"tienes que permanecer acostada"- dijo Britt calmando a Santana.

Britt miro a Charlie y volvio a bajar la mirada.

"Britt..."- dijo Charlie mirando a la rubia.

"que..."- dijo Britt sin levantar su mirada.

"me puedes mirar?"- dijo Charlie agachandose a su altura.

La rubia estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la camilla de Santana, cuando vio que Charlie se puso a su altura la miro con tristeza.

"perdon Britt...de verdad no quise decirlo...fui una tonta...perdon...de verdad Britt"- dijo Charlie agarrando la mano de Brittany.

"me dolio mucho...eramos amigas"- dijo Britt con apenas un hilo de voz.

"si lose Britt...pero seguimos siendo amigas...perdon de verdad no lo quise decir...estaba enojada porque Rachel se habia enojado conmigo y me la agarre contigo...perdon"- dijo Charlie bajando la mirada muy apenada.

"me prometes que nunca mas me vas a decir eso?"- dijo Britt mirando tiernamente a Charlie.

"claro bebe...te prometo que jamas te lo voy a decir"- dijo Charlie abrazando a Britt.

"te quiero Charlie"- dijo Britt abrazando a Charlie.

"yo tambien hermosa"- dijo Charlie.

Mientras Santana miraba toda esa escena, trataba de controlarse, sabia que Britt tenia un gran cariño por Charlie y Charlie sabia como tratar de que la perdonara.

"presiosa mirame"- dijo Charlie y le agarro la cara con sus manos.

"que pasa?"- dijo Britt con los ojitos tiernos.

"te quiero demaciado...y no me voy a cansar de decírtelo...perdón de verdad perdon"- dijo Charlie sosteniendo todavia el rostro de Britt.

"esta bien Charlie...te perdono"- dijo Britt sonriendo y dandole otro abrazo.

"oye hoy te iba a dar algo...pero con todo esto..." - dijo Charlie y bajo su cabeza.

"que?, que?, que?, que?..."- dijo Britt saltando de alegria.

"esto-saco algo de su bolsillo- es para que siempre me tengas a tu lado"- dijo Charlie y le entrego una cadenita.

"Charlie...es hermosa"- dijo Britt y se le cayeron unas lagrimas.

"mira yo tengo la otra mitad"- dijo Charlie y le mostro la que tenia colgada en su cuello.

"esto quiere decir que si lo juntamos somos una sola?"- dijo Britt emosionada.

"eso quiere decir que si ambas lo tenemos jamas nos separaremos"- dijo Charlie y abrazo a Britt.

"me lo pones?"- dijo Britt rompiendo el abrazo y dandole al cadenita.

"claro princesa"- dijo Charlie y le puso la cadenita.

Brittany se la miro y volvio a abrazar a Charlie. Mientras que Santana se moria por saltar encima de Charlie y pegarle duro, los celos estaban matandola por dentro, simplemente se contuvo y cerro los ojos para no mirar.

"Santy...Santy..."- dijo Britt moviendo a la latina.

"que pasa Britt?"- dijo Santana saliendo de su transe.

"mira lo que me regalo Charlie..."- dijo Britt saltando de felicidad.

"que lindo Britt..."- dijo Santana con una sonrisa falsa.

"es mi otra mitad ella"- dijo Britt y le señalo la otra mitad que tenia colgando Charlie.

"que bueno Britt..."- dijo Santana sin mirar a Charlie.

"Britt nos dejas hablar un momento?"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"claro..."- dijo Britt y se fue dandole un beso a Santana y un abrazo a Charlie.

Charlie se sento en la silla que dejo Britt y la miro pero la latina no la miraba.

"perdon S...sabes que me puse loca"- dijo Charlie bajando la mirada.

"si lose...perdon yo tambien, pero Berry sabe que la molesto"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"si, pero bueno ya sabes como es de dramatica..."- dijo Charlie rodando los ojos.

"todo bien con ella?"- dijo Santana sacando el hielo de su ojo.

"la verdad no eh hablado...todavia, encima mi mama hablo lo del torneo del fin de semana y todavia no habia tenido oportunidad de decirselo, sabes como se va a poner?"- dijo Charlie riendo por lo ultimo que dijo.

"dios miooo...se viene el gran DRAMARACHEL"- dijo Santana riendo.

"perdon S...de verdad"- dijo Charlie.

"todo bien Fabrey...perdoname tu, por reaccionar asi"- dijo Santana.

"es obvio...sabia que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera por Britt..."- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"si...y por eso hace un momento cerre los ojos...no queria volver a pegarte"- dijo Santana riendo.

"es mi amiga S...nos conocemos desde chicas...aparte vamosss...son celos esos San?"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"no pienso hablar de eso Fabrey"- dijo Santana y sonrio.

Luego de unos minutos mas vinieron los padres de Santana y luego de eso las chicas fueron a la direccion con sus respectivos padres.

"bueno chicas...señores Lopez...señores Fabrey...ustedes sabran por que estan aquí...por eso voy a ser corto y sencillo...se que ambas alumnas ya se pidieron disculpas y todo esta arreglado, y se tambien que si llego a poner esto en alguno de sus historiales, no les va a favorecer para nada. Asi que decidi solo pasarlo por alto..."- dijo el director Figgins.

"gracias señor director"- dijo Charlie.

"pero esto es una advertencia...otra cosa como estas y ambas van a estar perjudicadas para la universidad...esta claro?"-dijo el director Figgins serio.

"si claro"- dijeron ambas chicas.

Luego de eso salieron de la direccion, el director Figgins habia ordenado que se las llevaran a sus respectivas casas, su dia de clases habian terminado para ellas asi que cada una se fue a su casa.

Mientras tanto Rachel seguia conmocionada por lo que habia pasado y mucho mas por lo que habia dicho la mama de Charlie sobre el fin de semana. Quinn estaba mirando a la morocha que estaba en su auto sin arrancar.

"Rach..."- dijo Quinn golpeando el vidrio de su auto.

"dios mio...me asustaste Quinn"- dijo Rachel agarrandose el pecho con la mano.

"perdon...no fue mi intencion"- dijo Quinn.

"que pasa?...quieres que te lleve?"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"no tranquila...tengo mi auto...pero dime, que te pasa a ti?"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"puedes sentarte un rato conmigo?"- dijo Rachel bajando su mirada.

Quinn solo dio la vuelta y abrio la puerta del auto de Rachel y se sento al lado de la morocha.

"te escucho"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"es verdad lo del fin de semana?"- dijo Rachel triste.

"Rach...yo no deberia decirtelo si Charlie todavia no te lo dijo"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"pero que mas da...tu mama lo dijo, ahora quiero saber si es verdad?"- dijo Rachel.

"si...Charlie sale de la cuidad este viernes, para jugar un torneo de juveniles en New York, es un torneo de fin de semana el domingo a la noche estara de nuevo en casa"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"el sabado cumplimos 8 meses y no va a estar...otra vez"- dijo Rachel casi al borde del llanto.

"tranquila Rach..."- dijo Quinn abrazandola a la morocha.

Asi quedaron durante varios minutos, a Rachel le encantaba que Quinn la abrase, se sentia muy protegida. En ese momento Quinn vio como Sophie pasaba delante del auto mirando como se abrazaban, Quinn se separo de apoco y la miro a la morocha.

"Rach...no estes mal...-penso un minuto- tengo una idea"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"que idea?"- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"este fin de semana traigo a Beth a casa...si quieres puede venir a ayudarme, Beth se lleva mucho mejor contigo"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"no vas a ir a ver a Charlie?...y tus padres?...saben que Beth viene?"- dijo Rachel confundida.

"primero, no voy a ir a ver a Charlie segundo, mis padres viajan con ella todavia es menor de edad y tercero, mis padres saben que viene Beth"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"entonces fin de semana de chicas?"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"claro..."- dijo Quinn sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"bueno pero me dejas cocinar a mi...porque se lo que tiene que comer Beth"- dijo Rachel.

"Rach...te recuerdo que es mi hija y hace dos años que la traigo a casa los fines de semana"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"bueno pero es la hija de mi mama y cada vez que voy a verla me pide que le cocine yo...porque le gusta mi comida"- dijo Rachel orgullosa.

"ok señorita Berry...yo y mi hija vamos a disfrutar de sus delicias"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"gracias señorita Fabrey"- dijo Rachel sonriendo victoriosa.

"bueno Rach es mejor que te vallas a casa y yo tambien"- dijo Quinn.

"si tienes razon...gracias por todo"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"no me agradezcas...cocina bien el finde"- dijo Quinn saliendo del auto.

"dalo por hecho"- dijo Rachel y se fue.

Quinn se fue en busca de su auto, subio y mientras se dirigia a su casa paro en un semaforo en rojo que justo daba en una esquina, donde pudo divisar a alguien conocido. Quinn miro y remiro una y otra vez para verificar quien era y fue donde avanzo con el auto y se paro en la esquina y comenzo a tocar bocina. Sophie era la que estaba parada en la esquina y se asusto mucho con los bocinazos de Quinn.

"hey que estas esperando?"- dijo Quinn bajando la ventanilla del copiloto.

"un vendito taxi"- dijo Sophie con mala gana.

"no vas a encontrar ninguno en esta calle, es una calle secundaria por lo tanto no anda ningun taxi"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"bueno no lo sabia...gracias por tu informacion"- dijo Sophie y siguio caminando.

Quinn decidio seguirla con el coche mientras todavia le hablaba.

"sube que te llevo"- dijo Quinn.

"que?...estas loca?"- dijo Sophie sin dejar de caminar.

"vamos Sophie no vas a conseguir ningún taxi aca...dejame que te lleve por lo menos a una calle principal donde vas a conceguir un taxi"- dijo Quinn insistiendo.

"ganas por cansancio"- dijo Sophie y subio al auto de Quinn.

Mientras Quinn seguia avanzando Sophie no decia nada el silencio se habia apoderado de la chica. Quinn llego a la calle central y paro el coche.

"llegamos?"- dijo Sophie sin mirarla a Quinn.

"si...pero me podes explicar que te pasa?"- dijo Quinn confundida por la reaccion de la chica.

"nada...gracias por todo"- dijo Sophie abriendo la puerta pero Quinn la retuvo.

"no bajas hasta que me digas que te pasa?...alguien te hizo algo en el colegio?...te maltrataron?"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"no nada de eso...simplemente es que tengo códigos y no me voy a meter con alguien de novia"- dijo Sophie y se bajo del auto.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN.<strong>

**Bueno como les dije se me confundieron los capitulos por eso estoi subiendo otra vez todo!**

LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS! y bueno espero qe les guste todo esto!...

GRACIAS POR LOS QE ME LEEN... Y NO SE PIERDAN **"El Precio De La Fama"**

QUE TAL LES PARECIO?...COMENTEN :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	3. LA PREFERIDA

Quinn también bajo del auto y la miro.

"porque me dijiste eso?"- dijo Quinn confundida.

"porque es la verdad...no quiero meterme en problemas en mi ultimo año de escuela"- dijo Sophie.

"no entiendo que me querés decir"- dijo Quinn sin entender nada.

"seguramente pensaste que te estaba coqueteando...y realmente no quiero que pienses eso, no quiero tener coqueteos con nadie, y menos contigo porque tu novia se va a enojar"- dijo Sophie muy seria.

Quinn estallo en risas, no se podía controlar y Sophie no entendía nada.

"de que te ríes?"- dijo Sophie molesta.

"yo?...novia?"- dijo Quinn volviendo a reír.

"si...no me lo niegues te vi con Rachel"- dijo Sophie cruzándose de brazos.

"podemos subir a mi auto y charlas mas tranquilas?"- dijo Quinn todavía riendo.

"bueno...pero solo porque toda esta gente nos ve raras"- dijo Sophie volviendo a subir al auto de Quinn.

Quinn paro de reír y subió al auto. Estando adentro miro a Sophie y comenzó a hablar.

"de donde sacaste que Rachel es mi novia?"- dijo Quinn sin evitar sonreír.

"porque las vi..."- dijo Sophie.

"nos viste como?"- dijo Quinn.

"las vi...cuando te vino a buscar que me estabas ayudando en el loker, te agarro de la mano y cuando salí de la escuela las vi en su auto abrazándose"- dijo Sophie.

"dios mio...Rachel no es mi novia"- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja.

"entonces?"- dijo Sophie cruzándose de brazos.

"Rachel es novia de Charlie, mi hermana, por lo tanto ella es mi cuñada y siempre me trata asi, tenemos varias clases juntas y por eso nos vemos siempre...eso es todo"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"oh...encerio?"- dijo Sophie apenada.

"sip...lo de la mano, es normal Rachel trata de apoderarse de todo lo tenga pies -se rie- y lo del abrazo, Rachel esta molesta con mi hermana porque no va a estar este fin de semana en la cuidad y justo cumplen 8 meses y bueno simplemente la abrase porque la quiero y no me gusta que este triste...te molesto?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"que?...oh no...simplemente...uhmmm...yo..."- dijo Sophie muy nerviosa.

"tranquila...vamos a hacer como que nunca me dijiste nada y lo dejamos olvidado dale?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"me parece lo mejor"- dijo Sophie.

"bueno ahora dime donde vives y te llevo a tu casa"- dijo Quinn poniendo en marcha el coche.

"no...no...como crees?...me tomo un taxi no te molestes"- dijo Sophie muy nerviosa.

"quieres que olvide lo que paso?"- dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"SI"- dijo Sophie.

"bueno entonces dejame llevarte a casa"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"bueno esta bien...siempre ganas con esa sonrisa?"- dijo Sophie poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

"normalmente nadie se resiste"- dijo Quinn riendo.

Sophie le dijo donde vivía y Quinn sabia donde era, conocía bien la ciudad.

"cuéntame de tu vida...que haces aquí?...tienes hermanos?...cuéntame"- dijo Quinn ansiosa por saber.

"bueno...soy hija única, pero no soy caprichosa ni malcriada, vinimos aquí porque a mi padre lo trasladaron entonces nos mudamos, es la tercera vez que lo hacemos pero es bueno, cambios de aire"- dijo Sophie.

"que hacías en tu otra escuela?...digo, eras animadora?, jugabas a algo?, que hacías?"- dijo Quinn impaciente por saber.

"era la capitana de el coro de mi escuela y era la mejor calificada"- dijo Sophie apenada.

"oh...dios mio...eras nerd?"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"si lo quieres llamar así...pues si"- dijo Sophie sin mirarla.

"solo bromeo...suelo tener las mejores calificaciones para que mis padres no me molesten"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"entonces son nerd también?"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"si lo quieres llamar así...pues si"- dijo Quinn en tono de broma.

"chocalas"- dijo Sophie y levanto su mano para chocarla con la de la rubia.

"bueno te voy a decir...en mi escuela hay un Glee Club, es un coro donde participamos, yo, mi hermana, Rachel y varios amigos mas...solo tienes que hacer audición...nos falta uno para las seccionales"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"no me voy a negar con esa sonrisa"- dijo Sophie riendo.

"coqueteas muy bien"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"no...no...yo..."- dijo Sophie nerviosa.

"tranquila solo bromeo"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"bueno mejor...ahora cuéntame de ti"- dijo Sophie mirando a la rubia.

"pero ya sabes todo"- dijo Quinn sin dejar de mirar al frente.

"no...todo no, simplemente algunas cosas nada mas"- dijo Sophie.

"bueno...si me aceptas un helado te cuento todo, que te parece?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"bueno esta bien"- dijo Sophie.

Quinn sonrió y siguió el camino hacia la heladería mas conocida. Llegaron, ambas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la heladería. Quinn sonreía y Sophie también, ambas pidieron helado, y cuando Sophie iba a pagar Quinn no la dejo, pago ambos helados y se fueron a sentar a una mesa que daba a un parque muy lindo.

"porque no me dejaste que pague?"- dijo Sophie frunciendo el ceño.

"porque yo te invite..."- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"y que tiene?"- dijo Sophie encogiendo los hombros.

"que cuando yo invito...yo pago"- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja.

"ok"- dijo Sophie mas seria.

"no enojes...cuando tu me invites dejare que me consientas"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"eres siempre tan adorable?"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"si, siempre"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"bueno...basta...quiero que me cuentes de tu vida..."- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"preguntame lo que quieras"- dijo Quinn comiendo helado.

"es difícil ser animadora y formar parte del coro, al mismo tiempo?...porque que yo sepa, ser parte del coro es para perdedores"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"es difícil, mas cuando la entrenadora Sue quiere hacer desaparecer al Glee club"- dijo Quinn torciendo su boca.

"porque te uniste?"- dijo Sophie.

"porque Rachel andaba atrás de mi ex novio y yo los quería vigilar, aparte Sue me dijo que me uniera para vigilar mas de cerca al Mr Schue"- dijo Quinn quitandole importancia.

"un momento...Rachel?...la novia de Charlie?"- dijo Sophie sorprendida.

"sii...ella era parte del coro desde mucho antes, y Finn mi ex novio tuvo que entrar también, por unas presiones de Mr Schue, entonces fue ahí donde Rachel comenzó a seguir a Finn y bueno yo los quería vigilar de cerca por eso me uní"- dijo Quinn mirando a la morocha.

"entonces...no entiendo...como Rachel termino con Charlie, si le gustan los chicos"- dijo Sophie sacudiendo su cabeza.

"mira...la historia es así: como yo soy capitana de las porristas, es normal o mejor dicho obligación que salgas con el quarterback del equipo de fútbol, en este caso es Finn. No fue complicado, al contrario me resulto mucho mas fácil, todo jugador de fútbol desea salir con una porrista. Mi meta era esa, ser porrista, sacar las mejores calificaciones, salir con el quarterback del equipo, ser presidenta del club de celibato y por sobre todas las cosas ser popular. Había cumplido todas las metas, hasta que apareció Rachel en el camino y todo se volvió difícil..."- dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Sophie.

"osea que sos la típica porrista perra?"- dijo Sophie sorprendida.

"no...ahora no...antes si lo era, odiaba a Rachel y la verdad es que le hice la vida imposible, ordenaba que le tiraran slushie todo el tiempo, la trataba mal, le decía de todo menos su nombre, la molestaba en MySpace y un montón de cosas mas y eso empeoro cuando Finn me dejo por ella" - dijo Quinn y otra vez fue interrumpida por Sophie.

"pero estabas enamorada de el?...no entiendo nada"- dijo Sophie confundida.

"si me dejas terminar de contarte lo vas a entender"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"esta bien...perdón"- dijo Sophie.

"bueno la verdad es que mi relación con Finn era nada mas que por gusto, el es un chico agradable un tanto tonto pero es agradable su compañía. Simplemente estaba con el por su compañía, no me hacia sentir tan sola el. Luego llego Rachel y bueno ella andaba atrás de el todo el tiempo. Luego me entero que Charlie estaba enamorada de ella, entonces yo la ayude para que la conquistara y así dejarme el camino libre con Finn. Cuando Charlie la empezó a tratar de conquistarla Rachel, yo me había enterado de que estaba embarazada y le mentí a Finn diciéndole que era de el, para que no me dejara."-dijo Quinn y Sophie abrió grande los ojos.

"estabas embarazada?"- dijo Sophie sorprendida.

"si...pero no era de Finn, era de Puck, el mejor amigo de Finn. Fue una noche de fiesta en la casa de Puck tome demasiado y no nos cuidamos, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, yo sabia que no era de Finn, porque nunca habíamos tenido relaciones, pero no me anime a decirle que no era de el, solo le mentí y le dije que estaba embarazada de el, que fue cuando estábamos en el Jacuzzi y fue ahí donde el no pudo controlarse y acabo -rodó los ojos- solo nos estábamos besando..."- dijo Quinn recordando esa escena.

"valla que iluso"- dijo Sophie riendo.

"te dije que era tonto -rió- bueno después de eso, el no sabia como manejar todo, Rachel se enojo con el porque no le dijo que yo estaba embarazada, toda la escuela se entero, me echaron de las Cheerios y fui una perdedora mas, fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta que tenia amigos y no necesariamente eran las porristas o los jugadores de fútbol, sino que eran los del Glee club, ellos me apoyaron en todo momento y me hizo sentir querida. Después un típico comentario en el diario de colegio hizo que mis planes se derrumbaran aun mas. Se había filtrado que el papa de mi bebe no era Finn sino Puck y cuando Rachel se lo mostró a Finn, el estallo en furia y me dijo de todo. Me quede completamente sola, mis padres me habían echado de mi casa..."- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"te echaron de tu casa?"- dijo Sophie sorprendida.

"si...Charlie hablo con mis padres pero fue en vano, mi papa estaba furioso me dijo que estaba avergonzado de mi, y mi mama...mi mama solo siguió a mi papa...me fui a lo de Finn pero luego de enterarse de la mentira, el también me hecho de su casa. Fui a parar a lo de Mercedes una chica del Glee club, ella me protegió demasiado, Charlie me llevaba plata y ropa todos los fines de semana, era con la única que mantenía contacto de mi familia. Luego de eso Finn salio con Rachel, Charlie estaba furiosa pero Finn se acostó con Santana y no pudo soportarlo Rachel y quien estaba para consolarla?...Charlie, ahí fue donde empezaron a ser amigas y hace casi ocho meses están saliendo"- dijo Quinn respirando hondo.

"WOW...que historia...pero...que paso con tu bebe? Y Puck? Y Finn?"- dijo Sophie ansiosa.

"Beth, mi hija, la di en adopción y la adopto la mama biológica de Rachel, ya que ella tiene dos papas. Puck no sirve como padre, simplemente le gustan todas las chicas y las fiestas. Finn, el es caso perdido, ya no me interesa nada de el, cuando tuve a Beth cambie completamente, con los chicos del Glee club, con Rachel, con la gente en si. No se, ser madre me hizo mas buena"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"eso eso bueno...pero nunca mas saliste con nadie?...y Beth...la ves?"- dijo Sophie seria.

"salí con Sam, un rubio muy tierno, pero no duro mucho. Prefiero estar sola o buscarme a alguien que valga la pena. Y Beth, a ella la veo los fines de semana, gracias a Rachel la puedo ver y estar con ella. Rach hablo con su mama y ella acepto con gusto. La verdad le debo mucho a Rach."- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"wow...que historia Fabrey...es bueno que hayas cambiado"- dijo Sophie sonriendole.

"si la verdad que si, ahora soy feliz los fines de semana, aunque mucho a mi papa no le gusta"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"porque?...sigue enfadado?"- dijo Sophie.

"sigue con su ideal de familia perfecta...no acepta que haya quedado embarazada y mucho menos le gusta la idea de que Beth este en casa los fines de semana. Por eso siempre se va con Charlie a los torneos de tenis o simplemente sale con sus amigos de pesca o inventa algo"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"y tu mama como lo toma?...y Charlie?"- dijo Sophie.

"mi mama la adora a Beth, aunque todo el embarazo me dejo sola. Y Charlie, ella es una nenita mas cunado esta con Beth -sonríe- cuando Beth viene a casa ella la llena de regalos y la consiente demasiado, y se vuelve loca cuando Beth la llama tía"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"cuanto tiene Beth?"- dijo Sophie.

"en julio cumple 3 años...esta re grande"- dijo Quinn sonriendo orgullosa.

"mira tu cara...una mama orgullosa"- dijo Sophie mirándola a los ojos.

"es la luz de mis ojos. La verdad me arrepiento mucho de haberla dado en adopción pero gracias a dios y a Rachel la tengo conmigo los fines de semana y me llama mama"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"te dice mama?..."- dijo Sophie sorprendida.

"si, Rach le enseño que yo soy su mama y que Shelby, la mama de Rachel, es la otra mama"- dijo Quinn sonriendo al acordarse de esa historia de la morocha.

"y a Rachel como la trata?"- dijo Sophie.

"a Rach...la ama, la adora, la idolatra. Es otra mas que la consiente, al igual que Charlie. Prácticamente mi casa, los fines de semana están repletos de regalos y gente todo el tiempo, viene Santana, Britt, Mercedes, Mike y todos los chicos del Glee club"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"y Puck?...no la va a ver?"- dijo Sophie.

"aveces, en realidad Beth no necesita mas que su mama y sus tías...como les dice ella a las chicas"-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"oh...que historia Quinn...la verdad que me sorprendiste"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"bueno esa es mi vida, un poco alterada. Pero estoy feliz con todo lo que me paso"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"algún día podre conocer a Beth?"- dijo Sophie sin mirarla.

"claro...este fin de semana viene a casa, y mis padres no están, así que puedes darte una vuelta si quieres y vas a conocerla"- dijo Quinn mi andola.

"oh...no quiero interrumpir...pero igual lo tomare en cuenta, si me pasas la dirección de tu casa"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"claro..."- dijo Quinn y agarro su celular.

"que haces?"- dijo Sophie confundida.

"me dices tu numero...por favor"- dijo Quinn mirando el celular.

Sophie no se negó y le dio su numero de teléfono. Quinn escribió el numero luego un mensaje y justo cuando cerro el celular, sonó el de Sophie.

"hay esta"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Sophie abrió su celular, donde tenia un mensaje nuevo de numero desconocido.

**Calle Thomas Rodel 152, cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos :D – Quinn**

Sophie sonrió al ver el mensaje y almaceno el numero de teléfono.

"ahora ademas de tu dirección, tengo tu numero"- dijo Sophie colorada.

"esa era la idea"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"bueno creo que es tarde...deberíamos irnos"- dijo Sophie mirando la hora.

"claro...vamos que te llevo"- dijo Quinn estirando la mano para que la tomara Sophie.

"bu...bueno"- dijo Sophie nerviosa, mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn.

Ambas llegaron al coche, subieron y arrancaron para la casa de la morocha. Luego de varios minutos habían llegado a destino.

"que linda casa"- dijo Quinn mirando la casa que estaba enfrente de donde estaba estacionada.

"gracias...es mas bonita por dentro"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"de eso no tengo dudas"- dijo Quinn sin apartar la mirada de la casa.

"quieres...quieres pa...pasar?"- dijo Sophie nerviosa.

"oh...no gracias, no quiero molestar"- dijo Quinn mirando a la chica.

"no molestas...podríamos tomar algo, agua, jugo lo que desees"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"bueno esta bien"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

En ese momento cuando bajaba del auto sonó su celular, ella miro la pantalla y era su mama.

"QUINN FABREY DONDE ESTAS?"- grito Judy del otro lado del teléfono.

"mama perdón...se me paso la hora, estoy yendo"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"DIOS MIO NO PODES AVISAR DONDE ESTAS?...ME DEJAS PREOCUPADA"- grito histérica Judy.

"mama estoy bien...estoy yendo, perdón"- dijo Quinn rodando los ojos.

Quinn corto el teléfono y miro a Sophie, que estaba parada enfrente de ella.

"perdón pero mi mama tiene problemas mentales y bueno..." - dijo Quinn riendo.

"tranquila...otro dia sera"- dijo Sophie también riendo.

Sophie se acerco a Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su casa. Mientras que Quinn quedo mirándola hasta que entrara, luego subió a su auto y arranco el auto, en ese momento le llego un mensaje.

**Que linda, me esperaste hasta que entre...ojo Fabrey, ojo...jajajajja – Sophie.**

Quinn leyó el mensaje y sonrió. Solo la separaban unas cuadras de su casa, así que cuando llegaría le contestaría.

Luego de varias cuadras, había llegado a su casa, puso su coche en el garage y se dispuso a entrar a su casa, apenas abrió la puerta Judy la increpo.

"SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS?"- grito Judy molesta.

"mama no grites por favor...lleve a una amiga a su casa, y nos quedamos tomando un helado, se me paso el tiempo...perdón"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"hija podrías haberme avisado, me preocupe mucho"- dijo Judy bajando el tono de voz.

"mama estoy bien si?...voy a mi cuarto"- dijo Quinn y subió a su cuarto.

Cuando iba subiendo para su cuarto, paso por el de Charlie para ver como estaba.

"hey...estas?"- dijo Quinn golpeando la puerta.

"pasa"- dijo Charlie acostada en la cama.

"como estas?"- dijo Quinn entrando a la habitación.

"mejor..me duele la boca, pero estoy bien"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"me podes contar que fue lo que paso?"- dijo Quinn sentándose en la cama.

"paso lo de siempre, pero esta vez Rach se enojo mas de lo debido y peleamos en el baño, estaba completamente enojada y me la agarre con Britt...y Santana salto a defenderla y nos peleamos"- dijo Charlie bajando la cabeza.

"realmente nunca pensé que te ibas a pelear con Santana y mucho menos pensé que le dirías algo así a Britt"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"me odio por haberle pegado a Santana y me odio mas por haberle dicho eso a Britt...me sentí re mal cuando hable con ella hoy...ella supo perdonarme pero se que a mi no se me va a olvidar nunca"- dijo Charlie con lagrimas en los ojos.

"tranquila Charlie...todo va a estar bien, ella te quiere demasiado y te perdono de corazón"- dijo Quinn abrazando a Charlie.

"es que todo mal...primero lo de la pelea, lo de Britt y ahora Rachel no me contesta el teléfono, le mande miles de mensajes y nada...no me responde"- dijo Charlie secándose las lagrimas.

"Charlie tranquila...ella esta molesta todavía, primero por lo de Santana y ahora por lo que dijo mama, sobre el torneo de fin de semana...pero se le va a pasar"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"hablaste con ella?...le negaste lo del torneo no?"- dijo Charlie ansiosa por la respuesta.

Quinn no sabia que decirle, quedo en silencio varios segundo y reacciono.

"uhmm...si hable con ella, antes de venir para acá"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"con ella fuiste a tomar el helado?..."- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"no...a ella la vi en el estacionamiento, y me pregunto si era verdad lo del torneo"- dijo Quinn y miro para otro lado.

"le dijiste que no era verdad no?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

Quinn no dijo nada, miraba para otro lado, estaba nerviosa.

"Quinn decime que le mentiste?"- dijo Charlie mirándola seria.

"no..."- dijo Quinn con poca voz, apenas la escucho Charlie.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?...DIOS MIO...TENIAS QUE HABERLE DICHO QUE NO ERA VERDAD"- grito Charlie saliendo de la cama.

"Charlie no pude decirle que no era verdad...mama lo dijo y es obvio que era verdad..."- dijo Quinn bajando la cabeza.

"PRIMERO LA DEFENDES AHORA LE DECIS QUE ES VERDAD...QUE MIERDA TE PASA QUINN?..."- grito Charlie enojada.

"calmate...porque le vas a mentir a tu novia?...aparte la defendí porque Santana siempre hace lo mismo y tu solo te ríes de sus bromas...nunca te pusiste a pensar cuanto le duelen?...nunca te pusiste a pensar si la lastiman o no?..."- dijo Quinn molesta.

"TU NO SABES NADA DE MI RELACION CON ELLA...ES MI NOVIA...ENTENDISTE? MIA"- grito Charlie.

"SI QUE SE MUCHO...SE MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS...DEJA DE DECIRLE A ULTIMO MOMENTO QUE TE VAS A TORNEOS...NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO?"- grito Quinn molesta.

"DEJA DE METERTE EN MI RELACION CON RACHEL...TE REPITO ES MI NOVIA QUINN...NO TE METAS MAS"- grito Charlie.

En ese momento subió el padre de ambas a ver porque tantos gritos.

"QUE PASA ACA?"- grito Russell furioso.

"NO SE PORQUE MIERDA SE METE EN MI RELACION CON RACHEL...ESTOY ARTA"- gritaba Charlie.

"es verdad eso Quinn?"- dijo Russell mirando a Quinn.

"solo defendí a Rachel y nada mas"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"MENTIRA...LE DIJISTE LO DEL TORNEO DE FIN DE SEMANA"- grito Charlie enojada.

"hiciste eso Quinn?"- dijo Russell frunciendo el ceño.

"no papa...Rachel se entero porque mama lo dijo en la enfermería o te olvidas?"- dijo Quinn rodando los ojos.

"si lose pero podrías haberle dicho que no era verdad"- dijo Russell cruzándose de brazos.

"NO LE VOY A MENTIR A RACHEL"- grito Quinn molesta.

"NO ME CONTESTES ASI JOVENCITA PORQUE SI NO..."- grito Russell levantando la mano para pegarle pero Quinn lo interrumpió.

"PORQUE SI NO, QUE?...ME VAS A PEGAR?...COMO LO HACES SIEMPRE...COMO LO HACES CADA VEZ QUE TU HIJITA -mira a Charlie- DISCUTE CONMIGO?...ESTOY ARTA DE QUE LA DEFIENDAS A ELLA...ARTA"-grito Quinn y salio de la habitación de Charlie.

"ME VAS A ESCUCHAR JOVENCITA...VEN ACA...QUINN..."-grito Russell por toda la casa, buscando a Quinn.

Charlie había ido detrás de su papa, mientras que Russell había ido hasta la cocina donde estaba Quinn con Judy.

"ESTAS CASTIGADA POR DOS SEMANAS"- grito Russell señalando con el dedo a Quinn.

"ROSSELL DEJA DE GRITAR"- grito Judy enojada.

"basta...basta de gritar por favor"- dijo Quinn suplicando.

"deja de meterte en mi relación con Rachel y nada de esto va a pasar"- dijo Charlie furiosa.

Quinn la miro confundida y la agarro del brazo.

"vamos a arreglar esto entre nosotras"- dijo Quinn llevándola del brazo hacia afuera.

"LA VAS A LASTIMAR ASI QUINN"- grito Russell quien iba a ir a parar a ambas chicas pero lo agarro Judy del brazo.

"dejalas...ellas solas tienen que arreglar sus problemas...deja de meterte para defender a Charlie, no te das cuenta que tienes dos hijas, Quinn también es tu hija"- dijo Judy mirándolo con odio.

"pero Charlie siempre esta en problemas por culpa de Quinn"- dijo Russell.

"te das cuenta?...otra vez la estas defendiendo a Charlie...dejalas que se arreglen ellas solas...ambas son tus hijas, no puedes hacer tanta diferencia Russell...por favor"- dijo Judy enojada.

"me quedare aquí a ver que pasa"- dijo Russell mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

Quinn salia al patio de atrás y puso bruscamente a Charlie enfrente de ella, se cruzo los brazos y comenzó a hablar.

"estoy cansada de que papa te defienda, estoy cansada de que siempre me eches la culpa a mi de tus problemas con Rachel, estoy cansada de que siempre tenga que estar castigada por cada pelea que tenemos...estoy cansada, se que papa te quiere mas a ti que a mi, y se que el esta mas orgulloso de ti que de mi, por mas que haga todo lo que haga, siempre va a tener ojos para CHARLIE FABREY...y sabes que?...no me interesa, ya lo supere, me resigne, me canse de esperar que el me dijera ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI, me canse de esperar un abrazo en vez de un golpe o un insulto, me canse de esperar que actuara como un padre normal, es obvio que yo en su vida no soy nada, pero por favor dejame en paz...dejame de meterme en tus rollos con Rachel, la defiendo porque es mi amiga, porque le debo demasiado después de lo Beth...entiendes?...tanto te cuesta entender todo eso?...en vez de reírte por las bromas de Santana, defiéndela...ella quiere eso, quiere a su novia que la defienda, que la apoye...no que se ria de las bromas estúpidas de Santana"- dijo Quinn tomando aire después de todo lo que hablo.

"te pido perdón por todo lo que paso...de verdad solo me enojo y es peor"- dijo Charlie bajando la cabeza.

"tranquila...al final y al cabo somos hermana"- dijo Quinn abrazando a Charlie.

Se abrazaron así durante varios minutos. Luego ambas entraron a la cocina, donde estaba Russell, que las miro con una sonrisa. El había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Quinn, y se sintió mal porque sabia que era verdad, así que abrazo a las dos chicas muy fuerte.

"las amo"- dijo Russell abrazándolas.

"nosotras también"- dijo Charlie mientras que Quinn no dijo nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo...espero que les guste.

Charlie es la preferida de Russell no se si se dieron cuenta. Sophie va a jugar un papel muy importante para Quinn y Rachel tiene que ver su relacion con Charlie.

el proximo captulo se viene el fin de semana con Beth y unas cositas mas!

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ** de verdad gracias...me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!

GRACIAS POR LOS QE ME LEEN... Y NO SE PIERDAN **"El Precio De La Fama"**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	4. CONSECUENCIAS

Luego de ese abrazo Quinn y Charlie subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Charlie seguía llamando a Rachel mientras que Quinn le mandaba un mensaje a Sophie.

_**Disculpa que no te conteste antes...es que hubo problemas en casa y bueno :/ perdón – Quinn**_

_**No pasa nada...estas bien? - Sophie.**_

_**Si tranquila...todo arreglado :) - Quinn.**_

_**Entonces mañana helado?...pero te invito yo! - Sophie.**_

_**Me encantaría...pero tengo practica de Cheerio hasta las cuatro :( - Quinn.**_

_**Entonces te paso a buscar...que dices? - Sophie.**_

_**Acepto...mañana a las cuatro a la salida de la practica si? - Quinn.**_

_**Claro...nos vemos mañana :) - Sophie.**_

_**Hasta mañana en la escuela...besos :) - Quinn.**_

Luego de esos mensajes Quinn se puso su Ipod y comenzó a escuchar música, esa música que Rachel le había cargado en su aparato. De pronto comenzó a sonreír por todas las canciones de obras de Broadway que había, y porque había mucha cursileria en ellas, entonces tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje.

_**No te pienso dejar mas mi Ipod a tu cargo...que son estas canciones Rachel Berry? - Quinn.**_

_**Jajajajaja me encanta que te nutras de buenas cultura Fabrey :) - Rachel.**_

_**Me la vas a pagar Berry...mañana me das tu Ipod y yo meteré mi ser en tu aparto jajajaja – Quinn.**_

_**Con gusto te lo daré, me encanta la música que escuchas :) - Rachel.**_

_**Bueno no te lo olvides...mañana me lo das eh! - Quinn.**_

_**Claro...pero ojo Fabrey no metas cosas raras eh! - Rachel.**_

_**Tranquila Rach...no voy a meter nada raro – Quinn.**_

_**Bueno mejor...oye, otra cosa...sigue en pie lo del fin de semana? - Rachel.**_

_**Si, si, si...claro, es mas creo que vamos a tener otra visita – Quinn.**_

_**Como otra visita? - Rachel.**_

_**Si porque hoy invite a Sophie a casa el fin de semana – Quinn.**_

_**Como?...apenas la conoces y ya la invitaste?...sos rápida Fabrey jajajaj – Rachel.**_

_**No tonta...es que estuvimos tomando un helado hoy, le conté mi historia y quiere conocer a Beth...así que la invite...no te molesta o si? - Quinn.**_

_**Claro que no!...es tu casa y tu hija... :) - Rachel.**_

_**Que bueno :D entonces vamos a ver si viene o no...- Quinn.**_

_**Te gusta ella? - Rachel.**_

_**Que directa Rach jajajaja me encanta que seas así... y no, todavía no. es muy temprano para decir SI ME GUSTA...es linda, pero nada mas – Quinn.**_

_**Bueno soy directa Q... y el tiempo dirá si se da o no :) - Rachel.**_

_**Gracias Rach...gracias por todo – Quinn.**_

_**Porque gracias?... - Rachel.**_

_**Porque si, gracias a ti estoy con Beth los fines de semana, y gracias a ti soy una nueva Quinn :D – Quinn.**_

_**No me agradezcas eso lo hiciste por vos misma... - Rachel.**_

_**Pero tu me ayudaste :D – Quinn.**_

_**Fue mitad y mitad si?...para no pelear...tengo demasiado por hoy :( - Rachel.**_

_**Ouch...perdón...hablaste con Charlie? - Quinn.**_

_**No!...ni pienso hacerlo hasta que se me pase el enojo, me esta llamando y mandando mensajes todo el tiempo...- Rachel.**_

_**Se los vas a tener que contestar...sabes que Charlie va a ir a tu casa en cualquier momento – Quinn.**_

_**Si lose, por eso le voy a contestar, no quiero que venga...cada vez que viene mis papas empiezan a preguntarme porque peleamos y no me gusta :( - Quinn.**_

_**Tranquila Rach...te dejo para que le contestes, cualquier cosa me avisas si? - Quinn.**_

_**Si, gracias Q...te quiero – Rachel.**_

_**Yo también te quiero Rach – Quinn.**_

Luego de los mensajes Quinn bajo porque su madre le pidió que la ayude a poner la mesa, mientras que Charlie estaba hablando con Rachel por teléfono.

"amor perdoname de verdad no quise reaccionar así" - dijo Charlie al teléfono.

"Charlie siempre son perdones y perdones...estoy cansada ya"- dijo Rachel.

"amor...de verdad perdón..."- dijo Charlie aguantando el llanto.

"quiero que me digas la verdad Charlie...te vas a ir este fin de semana?"- dijo Rachel seria.

"amor..."- dijo Charlie y fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"quiero que me contestes lo que te pregunte Charlie"- dijo Rachel molesta.

"si...pero te lo iba a decir amor..."- dijo Charlie y la volvió a interrumpir Rachel.

"cuando?...cuando me lo ibas a decir?...cuando fuese viernes, como siempre?...Charlie estoy cansada de tus mentiras, de tus engaños, estoy cansada de que me digas cosas a ultimo momento"- dijo Rachel enojada.

"amor de verdad perdón...yo te lo iba a decir, pero..."- dijo Charlie y la interrumpió Rachel.

"basta de decir PERDON...sabes que es el sábado?"- dijo Rachel furiosa.

"..." - no dijo nada Charlie, no sabia que era el sábado.

"LO SABIA...COMO SIEMPRE TE OLVIDAS DE LAS COSAS DE NOSOTRAS...PERO CLARO TIENES EN TU CABEZA TORNEOS Y TROFEOS NO?...NO LO PUEDO CREER...ESTOY CANSADA DE SER YO LA QUE SIEMPRE SE ACUERDA DE TODO, LA QUE SIEMPRE LE PONE GANAS A ESTA RELACION, CUANDO TU, TU TE VAS A LOS TORNEOS DEJANDOME SOLA..."- grito Rachel enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

"amor de verdad te pido perdón...no es mi intención olvidarme de nuestras cosas, tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza y..."- dijo Charlie y fue otra vez interrumpida por Rachel.

"Y NADA CHARLIE!...YO TAMBIEN TENGO MILES DE COSAS EN MI CABEZA Y SIN EMBARGO SIEMPRE TENGO LUGAR PARA NUESTRAS COSAS...PORQUE SOMOS UNA PAREJA, NO SE SI TE ACORDAS...EL SABADO CUMPLIMOS OCHO MESES Y NO VAS A ESTAR, COMO CUANDO CUMPLIMOS TRES, COMO CUANDO CUMPLIMOS CUATRO, CUANDO CUMPLIMOS SEIS, EL MES PASADO...CHARLIE OTRA VEZ NO VAS A ESTAR...OTRA VEZ SOLA"- grito Rachel llorando.

"amor por favor no llores...odio escucharte llorar...por favor...que puedo hacer para que me perdones?"- dijo Charlie.

"Charlie eso lo tenes que saber vos...yo no puedo decirte que debes hacer o que no!...mejor hablemos mañana si?...necesito descansar"- dijo Rachel mas tranquila.

"perdón amor de verdad...y descansa tranquila te amo no lo olvides"- dijo Charlie esperando la respuesta de la morocha pero ella corto dejando a Charlie muda.

Luego de la cena ambas chicas se fueron a la cama, Charlie había hecho las maletas para el fin de semana mientras que Quinn leía un libro.

Por su parte Rachel lloraba por lo sucedido con Charlie, lloro toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al otro día Rachel se había levantado con un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, al parecer era por el llanto de la noche anterior. Se cambio y salio a correr sus habituales corridas matutinas. Luego de corres se fue a bañar y bajo a la cocina donde la esperaba la empleada con un beso y su desayuno.

"buenos días señorita Rachel"- dijo Lupe.

"Rachel, Lupe. Rachel"- dijo Rachel saludándola con un beso.

"esta bien...Rachel te prepare el desayuno"- dijo Lupe.

"gracias Lupe pero no tengo ganas de desayunar"- dijo Rachel haciendo pucheros.

En ese momento entro Hiram.

"buenos días Lupe"- dijo Hiram sonriendo a la empleada.

"buenos días señor"- dijo Lupe.

"Lupe por favor..."- dijo Hiram haciendo caras.

"esta bien...Hiram, la señorita Rachel no quiere desayunar"- dijo Lupe.

"como es eso Rachel?"- dijo Hiram mirando a la morocha.

"papa no tengo hambre"- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

"cariño...el desayuno es la primera comida del día...así que tiene que desayunar"- dijo Hiram insistiendole a la morocha.

"papa te prometo que antes de ir a la escuela compro algo para comer cuando tenga hambre si?"- dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"Rachel por favor...hazme caso"- dijo Hiram serio.

"papa...te lo prometo, me compro algo antes de ir a la escuela...pero ahora no tengo hambre"- dijo Rachel haciendo puchero.

"esta bien, pero te compras algo si?"- dijo Hiram.

"claro...ahora me tengo que ir"- dijo Rachel.

En ese momento llego su otro papa, Leroy.

"y a mi no me saludas?"- dijo Leroy cruzándose de brazos.

"claro papi"- dijo Rachel abrazándolo.

"bueno deberías irte vas a llegar tarde a la escuela"- dijo Hiram.

"si papa, adiós..."- dijo Rachel y saludo a Hiram con un abrazo y un beso.

"adiós Lupe"- dijo Rachel y agarro sus cosas y se fue en su coche.

Cuando subió al coche se acordó que tenia su celular apagado, agarro su cartera y saco su celular y lo prendió, cuando lo prendió tenia varios mensajes de voz y varios mensajes de texto y todos eran de Charlie menos uno que era de Quinn.

_**No te olvides que me tenes que entregar tu Ipod Rachel Berry – Quinn.**_

Rachel al leer el mensaje sonrió y se fijo si su Ipod estaba en su cartera, gracias a dios estaba como siempre.

Mientras Charlie se preparaba para irse a clases, seguía sin recibir noticias de Rachel, había estado llamándola y mandandole mensajes pero nada. Antes de salir hacia la escuela la volvió a llamar pero Rachel no atendió. Charlie había salido mas temprano para ir a comprarle algo a Rachel.

Cuando Quinn iba a salir los padres le dijeron que esperara un momento.

"que pasa?...llego tarde si no"- dijo Quinn.

"hija nosotros vamos a irnos a eso de las cuatro... y se que tienes practica con las Cheerios así que te queremos informar que tienes todo lleno en la heladera, comida para vos, para Beth y tienes varias cosas mas, cualquier cosa tienes plata en la alacena...dile a Beth que la amamos"- dijo Judy abrazando a su Quinn.

"esta bien mama...gracias"- dijo Quinn abrazándola.

"adiós hija"- dijo Judy.

"adiós ma...adiós papa"- dijo Quinn sin abrazarlo.

Quinn subió a su auto y se fue directo a la escuela.

Luego de varios minutos Quinn ya había llegado a la escuela, mientras bajaba alguien la asusto por detrás.

"hey"- grito Sophie mientras la asustaba por atrás.

"dios mio...Sophie"- dijo Quinn agarrándose el pecho.

"perdón...no quise"- dijo Sophie apenada.

"tranquila esta todo bien...como estas?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"todo bien y vos?"- dijo Sophie.

"bien por suerte"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"hoy toca mi invitación no?"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"claro...como olvidarme de tu invitación"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Mientras seguían hablando iban caminando hacia Brittany y Santana que recién llegaban.

"hey Santana como estas?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"bien por suerte...se me esta yendo lo morado del ojo"- dijo Santana encogiendo los hombros.

"no me vas a saludar a mi?"- dijo Brittany con carita triste.

"claro Britt...ven aquí"- dijo Quinn y la abrazo.

"que linda Quinn"- dijo Brittany también abrazándola.

"cof-cof"- dijo Santana tosiendo.

"lo siento...no las presente...ella es Sophie la chica nueva"- dijo Quinn y miro a Sophie.

"soy Santana...un gusto"- dijo Santana estirando la mano.

"un gusto Santana"- dijo Sophie respondiendo al saludo.

"hola Sophie"- dijo Brittany y salto a darle un abrazo.

"wow...hola,,,,tu nombre?"- dijo Sophie sorprendida.

"soy Brittany...pero puedes decirme Britt"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"ok...un gusto Britt"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

En ese momento llego Rachel en su coche, bajo y Brittany la fue a saludar.

"hola Rach"- dijo Britt parada al lado de ella.

"hola Britt, como estas?"- dijo Rachel.

"muy bien...ven que te presento a la novia de Quinn"- dijo Brittany agarrando la mano de Rachel.

"la quien?"- dijo Rachel confundida.

Cuando quiso terminar de preguntar ya estaban frente a Quinn, Sophie y Santana.

"hola Rach..."- dijo Quinn abrazándola.

"hola Quinn."- dijo Rachel respondiendo al abrazo.

"hola Santana"- dijo Rachel.

"hola Rachel"- dijo Santana.

"ella es la novia de Quinn" - dijo Brittany señalando a Sophie.

"de donde sacaste eso?"- dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"bueno lo vi en sus ojos"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"dios mio.. que ocurrencias Britt"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"hola Sophie"- dijo Rachel saludando a la chica.

"hola Rachel"- dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de lo mas normal, cuando Quinn se percato de que Charlie no estaba.

"y Charlie?...salio antes que yo"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"como que salio antes de ti?...se supone que tendría que estar aquí"- dijo Rachel también preocupada.

"ahí esta"- dijo Brittany señalando el auto que venia a estacionarse al lado de los demás.

Mientras Charlie bajaba del auto Rachel no la miraba. En ese momento Charlie saco de los asientos de atrás, un oso gigante que tenia en sus manos una estrella dorada que decía "Te Amo" y después agarro una pequeña bolsa de el asiento de adelante. Todos los que estaban por entrar a la escuela se sorprendieron de tan grande que era el oso. Cuando Quinn la vio luchando por sacar el oso tan grande, de los asiento de atrás, solo sonreía. Charlie se fue acercando a Rachel, que ni siquiera la miraba, estaba de espalda. Todas se miraban confundidas. Charlie se puso el oso, haciendo que la tapara toda.

"puedes aceptarme?"- dijo Charlie con voz de bebe y haciendo como que el oso hablaba.

Rachel se dio vuelta y quedo sorprendida con semejante oso enfrente de sus ojos.

"necesito un hogar...me puedo ir a vivir a tu casa?"- dijo Charlie con voz de bebe moviendo el oso.

"que ridículo dios"- susurro Santana por lo bajo.

"me llamo Toby...me querés aceptar?"- dijo Charlie con la misma voz manejando el oso.

Rachel la veía y se le iluminaba el rostro, Quinn solo sonreía por las ocurrencias de Charlie, Sophie miraba sorprendida, Santana negaba con la cabeza y Britt saltaba de la emoción. En ese momento Charlie asomo la cabeza por encima del oso y la miro a Rachel.

"vas a aceptar a Toby?"- dijo Charlie con su carita tierna.

"solo a Toby"- dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"el te quiere a vos...a nadie mas"- dijo Charlie y le entrego el oso.

"y ahora donde lo vas a meter?"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"puedo ser la madrina de Toby?"- dijo Brittany acercándose a Rachel.

"claro Britt..."- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

En ese momento Charlie agarro la bolsa que había dejado en el piso, y se acerco a Brittany.

"hey princesa esto es para vos"- dijo Charlie y le entrego la bolsa.

Cuando Brittany la abrió a la bolsa, saco un pato muy tierno y cuando lo vio comenzó a saltar de felicidad, se le caían unas lagrimas también. En ese momento abrazo fuerte a Charlie y le agradeció.

"como le puedo poner?...quiero que se llame como el papa"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"y quien es el padre?"- dijo Charlie confundida.

"tu...quiero que se llame Charlie"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

Ante la ocurrencia de Brittany todas las chicas estallaron en risas, menos Santana que solo miraba a Charlie con cara de odio. Rachel sabia muy bien como era la relación de Charlie y Brittany, eso nunca le preocupo. Ahora tenia que llevar su oso a su coche porque en el loker no iba a caber.

"te acompaño?"- dijo Charlie dudosa.

"no...gracias...puedes acompañarme Quinn?"- dijo Rachel mirando a la otra rubia.

"uhmm...claro"- dijo Quinn mirando a Charlie y encogiendo los hombros.

Mientras las chicas fueron al auto de Rachel, Santana seguía mirando con odio a Charlie, en ese mismo momento se canso y se fue caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela, Brittany la miro y se fue corriendo tras ella.

"San..."- grito Brittany.

"que quieres?"- dijo Santana sin dejar de caminar.

"no me trates así"- dijo Brittany parándose y poniéndose triste.

Santana se dio cuenta de como le había contestado y enseguida se dio vuelta y miro a Brittany.

"oh...perdón Britt..que paso?"- dijo Santana mirándola con compasión.

"nada...que no quiero que te vallas sin mi"- dijo Brittany mirando así abajo y jugando con el pato.

"perdón, es que tenia prisa"- dijo Santana mintiendo.

"bueno vamos antes de que el timbre toque"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

Las chicas entraron a la escuela y Brittany acompaño a Santana su loker.

"no vas a dejar eso -señalando al pato- en tu loker?"- dijo Santana mirándola extrañada.

"nop"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"porque?"- dijo Santana molesta.

"porque ahora vamos a ir a ver a su papa...-miro al pato- no Charlie junior?"- dijo Brittany mirando al pato y sonriendo.

"oh por dios...hace lo que quieras"- dijo Santana rondando los ojos.

Santana cerro su loker y se fue caminando con Brittany al lado. En ese momento entraron Charlie, Quinn, Rachel y Sophie. Rachel caminaba con Sophie hablando de Broadway y de musicales, mientras que Charlie preguntaba a Quinn que pasaba con Rachel.

"porque te pidió que la acompañaras?"- dijo Charlie molesta.

"tranquila Charlie...solo la acompañe porque me tenia que dar una cosa"- dijo Quinn tranquila.

"que cosa?"- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"esto"- dijo Quinn y le mostró el Ipod de la morocha.

"ah...perdón"- dijo Charlie apenada.

"ya deja esos arranques Charlie...hace las cosas bien...Rachel esta molesta todavía, quedate este finde y demostrale que la amas"- dijo Quinn apoyando a Charlie.

"no puedo...sabes muy bien que es importante este torneo para mi"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"como digas...pero con esos regalitos el enojo no se le va a pasar tan fácil"- dijo Quinn y la dejo atrás, avanzando con las otras chicas.

Había tocado el timbre y todas tenían clases. Quinn tenia clases con Rachel y Sophie y Charlie clases con Santana y Brittany. Luego de esas clases tenían un pequeño receso de unos diez minutos, Rachel salia de el aula acompañada de Quin.

"Rachel te sientes bien?...has estado rara en la clase, y estas un poco pálida"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"tranquila es solo que no eh desayunado...no tenia hambre"- dijo Rachel despreocupada.

"como que no desayunaste?...Rachel vamos a comer algo ven..."- dijo Quinn agarrando de la mano a Rachel.

"no Quinn...para..."- dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Quinn.

"que pasa Rachel?"- dijo Quinn sorprendida por la reacción de la morocha.

"no tengo hambre..."- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"no seas chiquilina Rachel...vamos a comer algo"- dijo Quinn y la volvió agarrar de la mano y con mas fuerza.

"NO QUINN"- grito Rachel y le soltó la mano bruscamente.

Quinn la quedo mirando por la reacción que había tenido en ese momento Rachel sintió como un bajón se apodero de su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas se aflojaran justo antes de caerse sintió como Quinn la agarraba protegiéndola entre sus brazos. Rachel se había desvanecido debido a la falta de alimento. Quinn la alzo entre sus brazos y la llevo directo a la enfermería. Ya había tocado el timbre Charlie andaba buscando a Rachel pero no la encontró intento buscar a Quinn y tampoco la encontró. Todos estaban en clases menos Rachel y Quinn que estaban en la enfermería. La enfermera le había dicho a Rachel que se quedara unos minutos mas por precaución, Quinn había ido a comprar unas cosas para que coma la morocha y cuando llego Rachel estaba sentada en la camilla.

"Rach...te traje algo para que comas"- dijo Quinn sonriendo y entregándole un sándwich completo con muchas cosas, y unas frutas para que comiera.

"Quinn no tengo hambre"- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"vamos Rach... tienes que comer, mira como estas por no desayunar...aparte te lo compre para vos"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"esta bien...gracias"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Rachel comió lo que le había traído Quinn mientras que la rubia la miraba. Luego de una hora sentadas ahí llego el director con los papas de Rachel.

"hija que te paso?"- dijo Hiram entrando a la enfermería.

"nada papa...solo un pequeño desvanecimiento"- dijo Rachel apenada.

"hija te dije que tenias que desayunar hoy...dios mio mira si te pasaba algo?...yo me muero"- dijo Hiram abrazando a Rachel.

"gracias a Quinn que me agarro, si no me hubiera caído y golpeado"- dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"gracias Quinn..."- dijo Leroy que estaba atrás de Rachel y Hiram.

"de nada señor Berry...es dura, le dije que comamos algo pero no quiso hacerme caso...y luego paso eso"- dijo Quinn contándole a Leroy.

"hija ya comiste?"- dijo Hiram preocupado.

"si papa, Quinn trajo comida como para docientos y me obligo a comer"- dijo Rachel molesta.

"tenias que comer Rachel"- dijo Quinn defendiéndose.

"tiene razón Quinn, hija no puedes salir sin desayunar...mirate como haz quedado"- dijo Leroy señalándola.

"bueno perdón"- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"tranquila hija...ahora vamos a casa si?"- dijo Hiram agarrando las cosas de Rachel.

"no papa...tengo clases"- dijo Rachel.

"hija tienes que recuperarte"- dijo Leroy.

"luego que venga Quinn a casa para darte las tareas..."- dijo Hiram mirando a la rubia.

"claro..yo se las llevo"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"esta bien..."- dijo Rachel resignada.

"bueno vamos"- dijo Leroy.

"gracias Quinn"- dijo Rachel y abrazo a la rubia.

"cuidate y come si?"- dijo Quinn respondiendo al abrazo.

Rachel solo asintió con una sonrisa. Luego de eso los padres llevaron a Rachel a la casa y Quinn se fue a clases, obviamente llegaba tarde. Cuando entro a clases pidió disculpas, le explico al profesor que había pasado y la perdono. Después de tocar el timbre fueron todos a la cafetería a almorzar.

"QUINN"- grito Charlie que venia corriendo por la cafetería.

"que paso?"- dijo Quinn dándose vuelta.

"no haz visto a Rachel?"- dijo Charlie preocupada.

"oh...Rachel...uhmmm esta en su casa"- dijo Quinn.

"como?...que paso?"- dijo Charlie preocupada.

"tranquila...se desvaneció en el pasillo y la lleve a la enfermería y luego vinieron los padres y se la llevaron a la casa"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"como?...pero que le paso?...como se desvaneció?...Quinn dime"- dijo Charlie nerviosa.

"tranquila Charlie...Rachel esta mejor...no desayuno y le cayo mal, por eso se desvaneció...pero esta bien"- dijo Quinn tocándole el hombro.

Charlie no dudo ni un segundo y se fue corriendo, subió a su auto y se fue directo a la casa de Rachel. En ese momento llego Brittany corriendo.

"que le paso a Charlie?"- dijo Brittany preocupada.

"se habrá ido a ver a Rach...los papas se la llevaron porque estaba enferma"- dijo Quinn mirando a la rubia.

"pero esta bien?"- dijo Brittany con cara triste.

"si Britt no te preocupes"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

Quinn se sentó en la mesa, con Santana y Brittany, mientras que Sophie se sentó a los lejos y se miraban cómplices. Santana lo noto.

"creo que debes de dejar de mirarla así...porque estas desnudandola"- dijo Santana riendo.

"quien esta desnuda?"- dijo Brittany mirando a todos lados.

"nadie Britt...es solo una forma de decir"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"puedes dejar de decir esas cosas?"- dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"tranquila Fabrey...solo fue un comentario"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

Quinn y las chicas terminaron de almorzar y fueron al entrenamiento de las Cheerios. Mientras tanto Charlie había llegado a la casa de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno gracias a los que me leen...gracias por los comentarios!

en el proximo cap va a venir una parte del finde...y tambien va haber mas que besos, es la primera que escribo asi qe espero que les valla a gustar...

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO!**

Tranquilas las Brittana fans ya las voy a satisfacer a ustedes tambien...pero mas adelante, porque Santana tiene que morir de celos jajajaj

y las Faberry tranquilas que ya se aproxima el fin de semana con Beth :)

GRACIAS POR LOS QE ME LEEN... Y NO SE PIERDAN **"El Precio De La Fama"**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	5. COMPROMISO Y PRESENTACIÓN

Charlie llego a la casa de Rachel y toco el portero eléctrico.

"residencia de los Berry...que desea?"- dijeron desde portero eléctrico.

"soy Charlie...podría hablar con Rachel?"- dijo Charlie mientras esperaba afuera.

"señorita Charlie la señorita Rachel esta descansando"- dijo Lupe que hablaba a través del portero eléctrico.

"Lupe...por favor dejame pasar, quiero verla aunque sea dormida"- dijo Charlie suplicando.

"espere un segundo señorita Charlie"- dijo Lupe y luego de eso volvió.

"puede pasar señorita"- dijo Lupe y abrió las puertas de la mansión.

Charlie entro en su coche y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión, toco el timbre y la atendió Lupe.

"señorita como esta?"- dijo Lupe haciéndola pasar.

"muy bien, gracias Lupe...y Rachel?"- dijo Charlie sin dar mas vueltas.

"arriba...pero primero los señores Berry quieren hablar con usted"- dijo Lupe señalandole el living.

"oh...bueno gracias Lupe"- dijo Charlie y camino hacia el living.

Cuando Charlie llego al living, vio a Hiram y a Leroy sentados en el sillón mas grande esperando a la joven.

"buenas tardes"- dijo Charlie y se acerco a saludarlos.

"buenas tardes Charlie"- dijeron ambos padres.

"siéntate por favor"- dijo Hiram.

Charlie asintió y se sentó en el sillón que había en frente del mas grande, quedando así, frente a los papas de Rachel. Charlie estaba muy nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y no sabia que decir, si bien los conocía y tenia trato con ellos, cada vez que los Berry querían hablar con ella, era por algo en especial.

"bueno Charlie antes de que veas a Rachel queremos saber que es lo que pasa entre ustedes"- dijo Hiram serio.

"porque sabemos muy bien que lo que le paso es causa de algo entre ustedes"- dijo Leroy molesto.

"señor Berry...realmente no me gustaría saber que Rachel esta así por mi culpa"- dijo Charlie bajando la cabeza.

"Charlie se pelearon?"- dijo Hiram tratando de entender a la chica.

"discutimos ayer después de la escuela y volvimos a hacerlo a la noche"- dijo Charlie sin levantar la vista.

"Charlie porque discutieron?"- dijo Hiram agarrando la mano de Leroy.

"discutimos porque...porque ella se enojo por las bromas de Santana y se molesto porque no la defendí, luego se entero que hoy me voy fuera de la cuidad a un torneo y que no voy a estar mañana, que cumplimos ocho meses"- dijo Charlie nerviosa y jugando con sus manos.

"entonces prefieres mas un torneo que a Rachel?"- dijo Leroy molesto.

"no...no...no es así, siento mucho lo que esta pasando Rachel, y no quiero verla así...pero de verdad iba a decírselo...pero mi hermana se lo dijo antes"- dijo Charlie mirando a Leroy.

"todavía no entiendo como Rachel se a enamorado de ti...mirate...prefieres un torneo antes que a mi hija, y encima no estuviste cuando se desvaneció, cuando mas te necesitaba...que clase de novia sos?"- dijo Leroy molesto.

"señor...señor...por favor, de verdad yo no estaba enterada de lo que había pasado con Rachel...la busque toda la mañana y no la encontré, luego Quinn me dijo lo que le había pasado y vine inmediatamente para acá"- dijo Charlie nerviosa.

"gracias a Quinn ella esta bien...si no fuera por tu hermana, Rachel se hubiera golpeado o hubiera sido peor el daño"- dijo Hiram calmando a Leroy.

"lo se...perdón de verdad perdón, la amo a Rachel...de verdad la amo y la necesito conmigo..."- dijo Charlie al borde del llanto.

"tranquila Charlie...puedes pasar a verla"- dijo Hiram y la miro a la joven.

"gracias"- dijo Charlie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras Charlie subía a la habitación de Rachel, los padres quedaron abajo.

"no me gusta nada Charlie...como se atreve"- dijo Leroy furioso.

"oh...vamos cariño, son jóvenes...dejalas ser"- dijo Hiram calmándolo.

"pero mira a Rachel esta así por su culpa"- dijo Leroy.

"gracias a Quinn esta mejor...dejalas que hablen, Rachel sabrá bien que hacer"- dijo Hiram y beso a Leroy.

Cuando Charlie llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a Rachel completamente dormida, se acerco y se acostó al lado de ella, en el lugar que la morocha había dejado libre. Luego de estar así por varios minutos, comenzó a rozar su mejilla con los dedos y a sacar los cabellos que cubrían su rostro. Rachel seguía completamente dormida.

"princesa..."-susurro Charlie para despertar a la morocha.

"amor..."- susurro Charlie acariciando el rostro de Rachel.

Rachel comenzó a moverse y se percato de que alguien estaba con ella. Cuando logro abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era Charlie.

"que haces aquí?"- dijo Rachel abriendo del todo los ojos.

"vine a ver como estabas"- dijo Charlie acariciando el rostro de Rachel.

"estoy bien"- dijo Rachel mirándola y alejándose para que deje de acariciarla.

"amor...por favor...no quiero mas peleas"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"nadie esta peleando"- dijo Rachel seria.

"vamos bebe...quiero estar con vos, lo que me resta de las horas"- dijo Charlie acariciando las mejillas de Rachel.

"entonces te vas?"- dijo Rachel.

"si...pero te prometo que cuando vuelva vamos a festejar como se debe..."- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir"- dijo Rachel y se sentó en la cama.

"lo voy a cumplir amor...como te sentís?"- dijo Charlie sentándose también.

"mejor...solo fue un desmayo nada mas"- dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"amor...te amo sabes?...y me muero si te pasa algo"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"porque siempre me ocultas las cosas Charlie?...porque siempre esta primero los torneos y después yo?..."- dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

"amor...vos siempre estas primera...y no quiero lastimarte, por eso no te digo nada..."- dijo Charlie y bajo la mirada.

"pero me lastimas peor no lo sabias?...es peor que me lo cuentes el mismo día, a que me lo digas con anticipación"- dijo Rachel llorando.

"amor...no llores por favor...sabes muy bien que lo que menos quiero es que llores...amor entendeme"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"siempre te entiendo Charlie...siempre, pero vos no haces nada..."- dijo Rachel llorando.

"amor...tengo algo para vos"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

Rachel levanto su mirada y la miro, Charlie estaba parada buscando algo en su bolsillo, cuando lo encontró se arrodillo frente a Rachel.

"amor...esto lo había comprado antes de todo esto, tenia pensado dártelo para cuando vuelva del torneo, pero creo que este es el momento"- dijo Charlie mirando a la morocha que no entendía nada.

"Charlie no entiendo nada"- dijo Rachel confundida.

"amor...esto es símbolo del gran amor que te tengo, de este amor que jamas se apagara, de este amor que solo vos y yo sentimos...es símbolo de nuestra unión"- dijo Charlie y saco una pequeña cajita donde adentro tenia dos anillos de plata.

"Charlie...que es esto?"- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"Rachel Barbra Berry...aceptas a Charlotte Fabrey como tu compañera de vida, como tu acompañante en las buenas y en las malas, como tu amiga incondicional, como tu ángel protector...aceptas este pequeño compromiso entre nosotras dos?"- dijo Charlie y la miro a los ojos mientras sostenía la cajita con los anillos.

"Charlie...dios mio...claro que acepto"- dijo Rachel emocionada.

"puedo?"- dijo Charlie y Rachel asintió.

Charlie saco uno de los anillos y le pidió la mano a Rachel, mientras su manto temblaba Rachel lloraba de la emoción. Charlie agarro su dedo anular de la mano derecha y comenzó a poner lentamente el anillo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Rachel no podía creer que era lo que estaba pasando pero estaba feliz. Luego de haberle puesto el anillo Charlie le da el otro y Rachel se lo pone en el mismo lugar que ella. Luego de eso ambas se dieron un beso tierno y profundo.

"te amo y no quiero perderte"- dijo Charlie besando a la morocha.

"yo también te amo"- dijo Rachel y la volvió a besar.

Los besos fueron cada vez mas apasionados, Charlie acostó a Rachel en la cama mientras la seguía besando, Rachel sentía como su cuerpo le pedía aire y se separo un poco de Charlie.

"amor...te amo"- dijo Rachel con poco aire.

Charlie no dijo nada solo la volvió a besar. Mientras sus besos bajaban por el cuello, las manos de Charlie paseaban por las curvas de Rachel, haciendo que la piel de la morocha se erizase, mientras seguían los besos en el cuello, Rachel gemía muy despacio y Charlie seguía tocando el cuerpo de la morocha, paso la mano por abajo de la remera que tenia Rachel, tocando levemente su abdomen haciéndole pequeños pellizcos y moviéndose al ritmo de la situación. Las manos de Charlie no daban a basto para tocar a su novia, su mano derecha paso por debajo de la falda de Rachel tocando los muslos de la morocha, eso hizo que Rachel gimiera de gusto. Charlie desabrocho despacio la falda y comenzó a bajarla con lentitud, mientras que la miraba a los ojos. Rachel detuvo la mano de Charlie.

"creo que nos podrían ver"- dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"oh...pero quieres esto verdad?"- dijo Charlie con una mirada picara.

Rachel no dijo nada y Charlie siguió bajando la falda, cuando se había librado de la falda la miro a los ojos y comenzó a tocar sus muslos, subió mas arriba y comenzó a tocar su ropa interior.

"amorr estas toda mojada"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"por favor hazlo de una vez..."- dijo Rachel poniendo la mano de Charlie adentro de su ropa interior.

Charlie empezó a introducir lentamente los dedos haciendo que Rachel levante su espalda en señal de que ya había entrado. Los dedos de Charlie no paraban de entrar y salir, Charlie besaba todo su cuello logro que Rachel se sacara la remera quedando en corpiño y así poder besar su pecho, su abdomen, luego consiguió desabrochar con una sola mano, el corpiño.

"dios mio...como lo haces?"- dijo Rachel entre gemidos.

"técnica mi amor"- dijo Charlie y tiro el corpiño a un lado.

Rachel no paraba de gemir y a Charlie eso la excitaba. Con mas fuerza los dedos entraban y salian del interior de la morocha, Charlie comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Rachel haciendo que a esta se le pararan aun mas.

"por favor mas fuerte"- dijo Rachel sabiendo que en cualquier momento venia.

Charlie al escuchar esa petición, metió un tercer dedo haciendo que la morocha se retorciera de excitación, cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

"dios Charlieeeeeeeeeeee"- dijo Rachel que apretaba la mano de su novia.

En ese momento Charlie saco los dedos y bajo rápidamente la bombacha de la morocha.

"dime que me estas cargando?...estaba a punto de..."- dijo Rachel y no termino la frase que sintió como Charlie jugaba con su lengua en su clítoris.

"dios mas rápido...por favor...diooooooooooooossssss"- gemía Rachel.

Charlie no paraba de saborear el clítoris de la morocha, y Rachel apretaba mas la cabeza de su novia para que lo hiciera con mas fuerza y mas rapidez. En ese momento Charlie intruducio los dedos nuevamente y la morena grito de placer.

"shh bebe nos van a escuchar"- dijo Charlie nerviosa.

"tu sigue"- le ordeno Rachel.

Charlie siguió el movimiento de los dedos, mientras chupaba el clítoris. En un momento sintió como las piernas de la morocha apretaban su cabeza, eso significaba que ya estaba por venir. Charlie alzo la miraba sin sacar la lengua del clítoris, y vio a Rachel tocándose los pecho, mientras se lamia la boca con su lengua, esa escena era tan sensual que Charlie lo hizo mas fuerte y en ese mismo momento que su espalda se despego de la cama en señal de ya estaba a punto.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH...DIOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS"- grito Rachel y se vino en los dedos de Charlie.

Rachel relajo su cuerpo cayendo rendida en la cama, mientras que Charlie subía besando todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la boca.

"dios mio...fue el mejor día amor"- susurro Charlie en los labios de la morocha.

En ese mismo momento golpearon la puerta. Ambas se miraron asustadas.

"Rachel cariño...estas bien?"- dijo Leroy del otro lado de la puerta.

Rachel se miraba, estaba desnuda y no sabia que hacer, Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y estaba realmente asustada.

"si..si...ssssi...pa...papa...estoy bien"- dijo Rachel muy nerviosa.

"es que escuche un gritos...estas bien?"- dijo Leroy insistiendo.

"cl...claro...papa...no...no...te...te...preocupes"- dijo Rachel nerviosa buscando su ropa.

"Ok...hija cualquier cosa me avisas si?"- dijo Leroy.

"sss...siii...gracias"- dijo Rachel nerviosa.

Charlie buscaba la ropa de Rachel, mientras que la morocha se tapaba con un almohadón.

"dios mio casi nos pescan"- dijo Charlie riendo.

"seria el papelón del año"- dijo Rachel avergonzada.

Charlie solo reía y en ese momento miro la hora.

"oh...dios mio...tengo que irme a casa"- dijo Charlie.

"no me vas a dejar así?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"amor perdón...pero son las tres y en una hora salgo para el aeropuerto...mis padres me matan si no"- dijo Charlie acercándose a la morocha.

"dios...Charlie otra vez con eso...me vas a dejar así...toda...caliente"- dijo Rachel avergonzada por la ultima palabra.

"aii amorrr...me encanta que digas eso"- dijo Charlie y pego a Rachel a su cuerpo.

"amor me tengo que vestir"- dijo Rachel que estaba pegada al cuerpo de su novia.

"me encanta apreciar tu belleza...te amo sabias?"- dijo Charlie mientras besaba a Rachel.

"yo también te amo"- dijo Rachel y la volvió a besar.

Charlie no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo de Rachel, mientras que la morocha tenia sus manos en el cuello de la rubia haciendo presión para que el beso sea mas profundo. En ese preciso momento sonó el celular de Charlie.

"oh...no,no,no,no"- dijo Rachel y se separo de la rubia.

"perdón amor...es mi papa"- dijo Charlie mirando la pantalla del celular.

"contesta"- dijo Rachel y se sentó en la cama.

Charlie le sonrió y atendió el teléfono. Cuando termino de hablar se acerco a la morocha.

"amor me tengo que ir...pero vuelvo el domingo a la noche...te amo si?...y no olvides nuestro compromiso"- dijo Charlie mostrandole el anillo de compromiso.

"claro que no amor..."- dijo Rachel y la beso apasionadamente.

"amor de verdad..."- dijo Charlie entre besos de Rachel.

"dejame darte algo para que me recuerdes en este fin de semana"- dijo Rachel mirándola sexy.

"que me vas a dar?"- dijo Charlie ansiosa.

Rachel se acerco y beso su boca, luego su mentón, para llegar al cuello donde beso suavemente varias veces, para luego terminar con una fuerte succión haciendo que la piel de la rubia se ponga erizada. Cuando alejo su cara del cuello sonrió triunfante.

"listo"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"no me digas...que..."- dijo Charlie tocándose el cuello.

"un recuerdo de tu novia"- dijo Rachel y la beso en los labios.

"diosss...amor te amo tanto"- dijo Charlie y la abrazo.

"te amo amor..."- dijo Rachel y la beso.

"bebe...gracias por esta linda tarde"- dijo Charlie y se separo de los labios de la morocha.

"gracias a ti princesa...te amo"- dijo Rachel mientras Charlie se iba despidiendo.

"te amo...nos vemos el domingo"- dijo Charlie y abrió la puerta.

"suerte mi amor"- dijo Rachel y saludo con su mano.

Charlie cerro la puerta y respiro hondo, bajo las escaleras y se despidió de los papas de Rachel.

"hasta luego señores Berry"- dijo Charlie saludándolos.

"hasta luego Charlie"- dijo Hiram.

"oh...dios miooo..."- dijo Leroy y Hiram le pego un codazo para que se callara.

"suerte en el torneo Charlie"- dijo Hiram sonriendo.

"muchas gracias señor Berry...hasta luego"- dijo Charlie nerviosa.

Charlie salio de la mansión y se dirigió a su coche. Estaba preocupada por lo que había dicho Leroy entonces rápidamente se miro en el espejo retrovisor y se vio una marca muy grande en su cuello.

"oh dios...Rachel si que eres potente"- dijo Charlie mirándose la marca.

Luego de eso encendió el auto y se fue de la mansión de los Berry. Mientras tanto los papas de Rachel estaban adentro.

"viste lo que era esa marca?...esta jovencita me va a escuchar"- dijo Leroy molesto.

"vamos cariño...dejala son adolescentes, solo son cosas de chicas"- dijo Hiram calmando a su marido.

"pero no puede hacer esas cosas..no mi pequeña"- dijo Leroy.

"cariño...la pequeña esta creciendo...dejala ser...solo esta marcando terreno"- dijo Hiram sonriendo.

Leroy solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Rachel mientras se vestía sonreía como tonta, por lo que había pasado y por lo que le había regalado Charlie. En ese momento sonó su celular.

**Me encanto la que acaba de pasar te amo tanto...nunca te olvides de este día esta grabado en nuestros corazones...y nuestros anillos..TE AMO BEBE!- Charlie.**

Rachel sonrió ante el mensaje y rápidamente se saco el anillo y se fijo si era verdad lo que decía Charlie. Cuando lo miro por dentro tenia grabado _Rachel & Charlie 4ever 18/05/10_ Rachel al ver eso soltó unas lagrimas de emoción era algo que nadie jamas le había regalado ni siquiera Finn, su antiguo novio. Agarro su celular y llamo a Charlie.

"dios mio...cuando lo hiciste?"- dijo Rachel emocionada.

"tranquila amor...fue de imprevisto...como las cosas estaban mal decidí llevarlo a grabar hoy por la mañana y lo recogí antes de ir a tu casa"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo...te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida"- dijo Rachel.

"yo también te amo mi amor...pero tengo que colgar porque estoy manejando si?...pero no te olvides de que te amo..."- dijo Charlie.

"nunca me olvido princesa"- dijo Rachel.

"otra cosa..."- dijo Charlie.

"que?"- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"TE AMO"- dijo Charlie.

"yo mas mi amor"- dijo Rachel y ambas cortaron el teléfono.

Rachel bajo a comer algo porque tenia hambre, después de hacer el amor le había agarro mucha hambre.

Mientras tanto Quinn había terminado las practica de Cheerios, se fue a bañar y salio para recoger su auto. Mientras que en el auto estaba Sophie.

"hey...que tal la practica?"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"realmente exhausta"- dijo Quinn con cara de agotada.

"yo creo que Sue debería ser menos exigente"- dijo Sophie.

"yo también...pero así es ser parte de las Cheerios"- dijo Quinn encogiendo lso hombros.

"bueno...vamos por el helado?"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"claro..."- dijo Quinn y le sonrió.

En ese momento, cuando estaban subiendo al auto, sonó el celular de Quinn, al ver la pantalla atendió rápidamente, era Shelby.

"hola Shelby..."- dijo Quinn sin parecer preocupada.

"hola Quinn...como estas?"- dijo Shelby.

"bien bien y vos?"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"bien...perdona que te llame a esta hora, pero necesito que vengas por Beth ahora mismo, se que hemos quedado mas tarde, pero tengo una cita con el doctor, no me siento bien y quiero ir lo antes posible...puede ser?"- dijo Shelby.

"claro Shelby no tengo problema...en 10 minutos estoy ahí si?"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"claro...gracias"- dijo Shelby y corto el teléfono.

Sophie miro preocupada a Quinn y la rubia no podía ni hablar, sabia que algo raro pasaba, Shelby era una mujer que era muy orgullosa y no quería ir al medico, pero esta vez sonaba rara, sonaba como asustada. Quinn despejo sus pensamientos y miro a Sophie.

"esta todo bien Quinn?"- dijo Sophie preocupada.

"si...es que vamos a tener que dejar el helado para otro día...tengo que ir a buscar a Beth y no quiero que te moleste"- dijo Quinn algo apenada.

"Quinn por favor...si quieres vamos a buscar a Beth y la llevamos a comer helado a ella también...pero si quieres"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"enserio?"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"claro...vamos?"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"claro...gracias"- dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sophie quedo sorprendida por la reacción de Quinn. En ese momento la rubia arranco su auto y en diez minutos estaba parada en la puerta de la casa de Shelby, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran.

"hola Quinn...que rápido"- dijo Shelby mientras la abrazaba.

"si lo que pasa que estaba en la escuela, recién salia de practica con las Cheerios...asi que me quedaba cerca"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"pasa...tengo todo preparado"- dijo Shelby entrando a la sala.

Sophie había quedado arriba del auto esperando por la rubia y su hija. Mientras tanto Quinn recibía el bolso con la ropa, juguetes y algunas cosas mas de Beth.

"Shelby estas bien?"- dijo Quinn preocupada por la cara de la mujer.

"estoy un poco agotada eso es todo...por eso voy al doctor"- dijo Shelby restandole importancia.

"esta bien...pero tranquila eh...todo va a estar bien"- dijo Quinn apoyando la mano en el hombro de la mujer.

"gracias Quinn...gracias por todo de verdad"- dijo Shelby y la abrazo.

Quinn no entendía que pasaba, pero respondió al abrazo como correspondía. Luego de ese abrazo llego la niñera que Beth, con la niña en brazos.

"MAMI QUINN"- grito Beth y se bajo rápido de los brazos de la niñera, para salir corriendo.

"hola mi pequeña"- dijo Quinn abrazando a la niña.

"te extrañe mucho"- dijo Beth abrazándola a Quinn.

"yo también bebe...mucho, mucho"- dijo Quinn a punto de la lagrimas.

Shelby veía la escena y sonreía. Luego de eso Quinn le ordeno a Beth que se despidiera de su mama Shelby, y luego la rubia hizo lo mismo una vez mas y se fue camino al auto. Llevaba el bolso de Beth y tenia a en brazos a la niña. Cuando Sophie la vio que llegaba rápidamente bajo del auto y ayudo a Quinn con el bolso.

"gracias"- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"mami Quinn...quien es ella?" - dijo Beth sin sacar los brazos del cuello de Quinn.

"ella es una amiga, se llama Sophie...que nos va a llevar a tomar un helado...quieres?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"y Rachel?"- dijo Beth mirando a Quinn.

"Rachel...creo que esta en su casa"- dijo Quinn sorprendida por la pregunta de Beth.

"vamos a buscarla...quiero Rachel"- dijo Beth insistiendo.

"pero cariño debe estar ocupada...vamos a tomar un helado y luego a ver a Rach, si?"- dijo Quinn bajando a la niña.

"dije quiero Rachel"- dijo Beth molesta.

Sophie vio la reacción de la niña, miro a Quinn y luego se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Beth.

"si quieres te llevo a mi lugar favorito...es un lugar lleno de juguetes y muchas cosas mas...quieres?"- dijo Sophie hablándole a la niña.

"tu no eres Rachel..."- dijo Beth y se cruzo de brazos.

Esa escena le resulto tan tierna a Quinn que solo sonreía como tonta. Sophie se levanto y encogió los hombros.

"creo que no es mi día"- dijo Sophie un poco triste.

"tranquila se le pasara"- dijo Quinn y la abrazo por el hombro.

"no quiero que abraces a mi mami Quinn..."- dijo Beth mirándola a Sophie.

"tranquila bebe...no pasa nada"- dijo Quinn alzando a la pequeña.

"vamos a tomar helado quieres?"- dijo Quinn mientras caminaba para poner a la niña en el asiento de atrás.

"yo siempre voy contigo ahí"- dijo Beth señalando el asiento de adelante.

"pero cariño...esta Sophie ahora"- dijo Quinn mirando a Sophie que estaba por entrar al asiento de adelante.

"no quiero ir acá"- dijo Beth y se cruzo de brazos.

"tranquila yo voy atrás" - dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"de verdad no se que le pasa a Beth...perdón"- susurro Quinn mientras pasaba Sophie para el asiento de atrás.

Quinn le sonrió a Sophie, en forma de agradecimiento. Luego puso a Beth en el asiento de adelante y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, luego subió a su lugar, encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar.

Iban camino a la heladería. Cuando llegaron Quinn bajo y Sophie también, mientras que Quinn desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de Beth, Sophie la miraba atenta. Beth era chiquita pero muy observadora. Quinn alzo a Beth y cerro la puerta.

"no la mires a mi mami Quinn"- dijo Beth con una mirada asesina.

"hey bebe...que pasa?...porque la tratas así a Sophie?"- dijo Quinn sorprendida por la reacción de su hija.

"porque no quiero verla"- dijo Beth seria.

"vamos bebe...es una amiga...tomamos helado y luego vamos a casa si?"- dijo Quinn mirándola a la niña.

"quiero Rachel"- dijo Beth insistiendo.

En ese momento Sophie la miro a Quinn.

"creo que debo irme..."- dijo Sophie mirándola a Quinn.

"no Sophie por favor...tomemos un helado, luego te llevo a tu casa si?"- dijo Quinn sonriendole.

"esta bien"- dijo Sophie, que moría por la sonrisa de Quinn.

Entraron a la heladería, pidieron los helados mientras que Sophie trataba de caerle bien a Beth, la niña seguía empeñada en ver a Rachel. Mientras se sentaban en la mesa, Beth le pidió su celular. Siempre se lo pedía para llamar a Rachel, ella conocía el nombre de Rachel y también conocía el celular de su mama, así que no le costaba nada llamarla. Cuando Quinn le dio el celular la niña empezó a buscar a Rachel en el directorio, Sophie la miraba asombrada.

"que hace?"- susurro Sophie, que estaba al lado de Quinn.

"ahora veras"- susurro Quinn y sonrió.

Beth había conseguido encontrar a Rachel y la llamo.

Del otro lado del teléfono se escucho una voz conocida por Beth, lo que la hizo sonreír mucho.

"Rachel quiero que vengas conmigo..."- dijo Beth sin dejar decir nada a Rachel.

"Beth?"- dijo Rachel confundida.

"si...quiero que vengas conmigo, no quiero helado...quiero estar contigo"- dijo Beth suplicándole a a la morocha.

"ok...donde estas?"- dijo Rachel cediendo fácilmente.

"en la heladería...ven conmigo por favor"- dijo Beth mientras hacia pucheros.

"esta bien princesa...pasame con mami Quinn, si?"- dijo Rachel tiernamente.

Beth le paso el teléfono y Quinn sonrió por la escena que había montado su hija.

"hola Rach?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"donde estas?"- dijo Rachel sin mas.

"en la heladería cerca de tu casa"- dijo Quinn.

"bueno ahora voy...pero no la obligues a nada a mi princesa, ok?"- dijo Rachel amenazadola.

"ok...nos vemos"- dijo Quinn riendo y colgó el teléfono.

Quinn la miro a Beth y la niña le pregunto si Rachel venia, la rubia asintió y Beth quedo tranquila esperando a Rachel. Sophie había visto toda la escena.

"con que llama a Rachel ella sola?"- dijo Sophie mirando a Quinn.

"es increíble no?..."- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"creo que tengo puntos menos"- dijo Sophie mirando a otro lado.

"que dices?...es cuestión de que Beth tenga confianza"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"si tu lo dices"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

Durante unos diez Beth no quitaba la vista de la calle, para ver si venia Rachel. Sophie miraba a Quinn que solo sonreía por la situación. En ese mismo momento Beth salto de la silla y grito "RACHEL". Quinn la miro sorprendida y a lo lejos venia Rachel caminando, la niña tenia razón.

"tranquila bebe...con cuidado"- dijo Quinn mientras Beth salia corriendo.

Rachel caminaba hacia la entrada de la heladería cuando se encontró una niña corriendo alegremente, esa era Beth que gritaba "RACHEL, RACHEL, RACHEL,RACHEL". Rachel la alzo entre sus brazos y la abrazo como nunca.

"hola princesa...como estas?"- dijo Rachel teniendo a la niña en sus brazos.

"bien...no quiero que me dejes sola con ella..."- dijo Beth y señalo a Sophie, que estaba con Quinn.

"oh...no pasa nada princesa...es amiga de tu mami Quinn"- dijo Rachel mientras caminaba para la heladería.

"pero no la quiero...no me gusta"- dijo Beth seria.

"tranquila princesa..."- dijo Rachel.

Llegaron a la mesa donde estaban comiendo helado y Rachel saludo a Sophie y a Quinn. Luego de eso se sentó en la silla de Beth y coloco a la niña en su regazo.

"creo que esta pequeña te extrañaba"- dijo Sophie sonriendole a Beth.

"si creo que si"- dijo Rachel mirando a Beth, que estaba seria.

"que pasa bebe?"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"nada...quiero irme a casa"- dijo Beth seria.

"acaba de llegar Rachel amor...en un rato vamos"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"quiero ahora...no quiero mas helado"- dijo Beth cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn no entendía porque la reacción de Beth, siempre había sido cariñosa y juguetona, pero ahora estaba distinta. Rachel la miro a Quinn, que estaba desconcertada con la reacción de su hija.

"vamos a ver a mis papas, quieres?..."- dijo Rachel mientras sostenía a niña en su regazo.

"SIIII"- grito Beth sonriendo.

"bueno...entonces vamos a mi casa, y luego te pasa a buscar mami Quinn, quieres?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"mami Quinn no va?"- dijo Beth sorprendida.

"no...ella tiene que llevar a Sophie a la casa"- dijo Rachel tiernamente.

"no quiero...yo quiero que mami Quinn venga a tu casa"- dijo Beth enojada.

Rachel miro a Quinn y la rubia solo encogió los hombros. Sophie estaba completamente incomoda con la situación.

"esta bien...pero primero llevemos a Sophie a su casa"- dijo Rachel mirando a las chicas.

"no tranquila...yo me puedo ir caminando"- dijo Sophie.

"NO!...yo te llevo"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"quiero irme"- dijo Beth.

Quinn se levanto al igual que Sophie y Rachel, quien tenia en sus brazos a Beth. Cuando llegaron al coche Beth se bajo de los brazos de Rachel y la morocha subió atrás con Sophie.

"quiero que Rachel este conmigo"- dijo Beth mirándola a Quinn.

"quieres sentarte aquí?"- dijo Rachel señalando un espacio del lado de la ventanilla.

"y ella donde se sienta?"- dijo Beth señalando a Sophie.

"ahí adelante"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"NO!...yo quiero que te sientes conmigo acá adelante"- dijo Beth molesta.

Quinn solo encogió los hombros y Rachel salí de los asientos de atrás y se coloco en el asiento de adelante, teniendo en su regazo a Beth, que lucia una sonrisa preciosa.

Luego de unos diez minutos, habían llegado a la casa de Sophie y Quinn bajo para despedirla, Sophie ya lo había hecho con Rachel y con Beth que no había tenido éxito.

"perdón por lo de Beth...la verdad que no se que pasa, no es así"- dijo Quinn mirando hacia el piso.

"hey...tranquila, es porque no me conoce solo eso...ya vamos a tener tiempo si?"- dijo Sophie sonriendole.

"gracias..."- dijo Quinn y levanto la mirada.

"gracias a ti...nos vemos"- dijo Sophie y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Rachel lo había visto y se quedo sorprendida, Beth seguía en lo suyo. Cuando Quinn subió al auto, tenia una sonrisa estúpida.

"creo que alguien tiene una sonrisa tonta"- dijo Rachel burlándose de Quinn.

"callate"- dijo Quinn roja.

"no quiero salir mas con ella"- dijo Beth seria.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron confundidas.

"porque bebe?"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"porque no...quiero salir con Rachel nada mas, o con tía Britt o con tía Santana o con tía Charlie"- dijo Beth.

"esta bien princesa...luego hablamos de eso, ahora vamos a casa si?"- dijo Rachel acariciando el pelo de la niña.

Luego retomaron el camino hacia la casa de la morocha.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

OH DIOS MIOOO...primero antes que nada...GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO!**

QUIERO HACERLES UNAS CONSULTAS...

**PRIMERA CONSULTA: ** que tal la escena de sexo?...es la primera vez qe hago una, asi que diganmen con total sinceridad... asi aprendo!

**SEGUNDA CONSULTA:** que onda BETH?...este personaje les va a encantar se los juro!

BUENO EL PROXIMO CAP...SE VIENE AHORA SI EL FIN DE SEMANA! van a pasar muchas cosas MUAJAJA!

GRACIAS POR LOS QE ME LEEN... Y NO SE PIERDAN **"El Precio De La Fama" (actualizo mañana)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	6. CURIOSIDAD

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la casa de Rachel. Quinn entro su auto y luego de eso Rachel bajo con Beth, en sus brazos y entraron a la casa.

"tengo muchos regalos para mi princesa"- dijo Rachel bajando a Beth, de sus brazos.

"y para mi?...porque siempre para ella?"- dijo Quinn haciendo puchero.

"mami Quinn yo te presto mis regalos"- dijo Beth abrazando a Quinn.

"yo se que me los vas a prestar bebe"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel, Beth y Quinn fueron a la habitación de juegos. Esa habitación que había hecho Rachel especialmente para Beth, cuando viniera a la casa. La habitación tenia miles de juguetes por todos lados, tenia muñecas grandes, chiquitas, medianas de todos los colores y todas las clases, tenia un gran closet con ropa para las muñecas y ropa para que Beth se disfraces, había una pequeña mesita con cuatro sillas, donde la pequeña siempre, que iba, tomaba la leche, luego tenia peluches de todos los tamaños, tenia casitas de juguetes, tenia su propio mini escenario montado en una esquina, ya que a la pequeña le encantaba que Rachel se ponga a cantar con ella.

Luego de entrar al cuarto, Rachel la llevo a donde había muchos paquetes de todos los tamaños. Tenían peluches, mas disfraces, accesorios para las muñecas, pinturitas y un gran paquete todavía sin abrir.

"bueno ahora falta el ultimo"- dijo Rachel mirando a la pequeña.

"que es?...que es?"- dijo Beth ansiosa.

"ábrelo"- dijo Rachel señalandole el paquete.

Beth comenzó a romper el GRAN paquete, mientras que Rachel y Quinn la miraban. Cuando termino por romper todo el paquete, su cara se transformo completamente, no lo podía creer, ni Beth ni Quinn. La pequeña no sabia que hacer, tenia en frente el regalo mas grande que había recibido.

"dios mio...como se te ocurre que la niña puede manejar eso"- dijo Quinn mirándola a Rachel.

"que?...yo le enseño"- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

Beth estaba saltando de la felicidad. Rachel le había comprado una mini Ferrari a batería, era de color roja y tenia todos los detalles de una versión normal, y en la chapa delantera tenia su nombre "BETH". La niña estaba que saltaba de la felicidad.

"gracias Rachel...gracias, gracias, gracias"- dijo Beth mientras la abrazaba.

"de nada princesa...ahora vamos a llevarla al jardín y vamos a probarla si?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

Quinn miraba toda la escena, y negaba con la cabeza. Rachel saco la mini Ferrari y la llevo al jardín, atrás iba Beth cuidando que no le pasara nada a su coche. Cuando llegaron al jardín Rachel le enseño a Beth como tenia que hacer para manejarla y la niña aprendió rápido.

Mientras que Beth andaba por todo el jardín, ellas se sentaron en la mesa de verano.

"señorita Rachel quiere algo de tomar?"- dijo Lupe apenas las vio sentarse.

"jugo estaría bien Lupe...gracias"- dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirar a Beth que estaba conduciendo por todo el jardín.

"como se te ocurre comprarle una Ferrari"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"que?...aparte es una MINI Ferrari"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"ahora como la saco de ese coche?"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"tranquila se va a cansar"- dijo Rachel también riendo.

Llego Lupe con los jugos y se los dejo en la mesa.

"gracias Lupe"- dijo Rachel y Quinn a la vez.

Después de tomar varios tragos y ver como Beth conducía, rompieron el silencio.

"y como van las cosas con Sophie?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"como van las cosas con Charlie?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"yo pregunte primera"- dijo Rachel desafiante.

"bien...calculo que bien, recién nos estamos conociendo"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"ese beso...el de hoy...yo lo vi"- dijo Rachel guiñándole el ojo.

"fue solo un beso"- dijo Quinn mirando para el otro lado.

"claro..."- dijo Rachel riendo.

"ahora...las cosas con Charlie?"- dijo Quinn insistiendole.

"mira"- dijo Rachel y le mostró la mano izquierda, donde tenia el anillo que le había dado Charlie hacia un rato.

"oh...dios mio...no lo puedo creer"- dijo Quinn abriendo los ojos como platos.

"yo tampoco...estoy tan contenta"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"era hora de que mi hermana se la jugara"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"y bueno...la amo con toda mi alma"- dijo Rachel suspirando.

"demasiado amor para mi vida"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"tranquila ya te va a tocar"- dijo Rachel señalándola.

Luego de varias bromas mas, Beth todavía seguía andando en el coche.

"oye...pensé que mi mama te la iba a dejar mas tarde"- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"si...yo también, pero me llamo después de la practica de Cheerios y me dijo que la valla a buscar, porque se tenia que ir al medico"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"al medico?"- dijo Rachel extrañada.

"si...la vi un poco pálida, con cansancio y le pregunte si estaba bien, y me dijo que estaba cansada que por eso iba al medico"- dijo Quinn explicándole todo.

"es muy raro que mi mama valla al medico, la conozco y no le gustan los hospitales ni las clínicas y mucho menos los exámenes que le hacen...es raro, pero bueno debe estar un poco estresada y esas cosas...siempre se toma todo muy a pecho"- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

"si debe ser eso"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"bueno creo que se esta haciendo tarde y esta fresco para Beth, no?"- dijo Rachel levantándose.

"si, claro...vas a venir esta noche a cenar?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"claro que si...como perderme un fin de semana con mis chicas preferidas"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Rachel fue a buscar a Beth, mientras que Quinn quedo sentada sacando su celular, para mandarle un mensaje a Sophie.

**Que te parece una cena en casa esta noche? - Quinn**

La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

**Me encantaría...decime que tengo que llevar – Sophie.**

**Unas buenas películas...que sean de niños, esta Beth jajajaj – Quinn.**

**Claro...no pienses mal Fabrey – Sophie.**

**Te espero a las 9...esta bien? - Quinn.**

**Claro...no llegare tarde, tengo que sumar puntos con Beth jajaja – Sophie.**

**De seguro los sumaras...nos vemos :) - Quinn.**

Quinn sonreía como tonta. En ese momento aparecieron Rachel y Beth.

"que tanto sonríes?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"nada...nada"- dijo Quinn y se paro.

"como digas"- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

"vamos bebe?"- dijo Quinn mirando a Beth.

"Rachel va con nosotras?"- dijo Beth mirando a su mama.

"ella se tiene que bañar y luego va a casa si?"- dijo Quinn agachándose para ponerle una campera.

"pero quiero que valla ahora"- dijo Beth haciendo pucheros.

"princesa tu te tienes que bañar y yo también...tenemos que estar limpias si?...yo no me tardo nada"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"esta bien...prometido?"- dijo Beth estirándole el dedo meñique en forma de promesa.

"prometido"- dijo Rachel y unió su dedo meñique con el de la pequeña.

"bueno vamos?"- dijo Quinn mientras veía la escena.

"si..."- dijo Beth saltando.

"adiós Rach...nos vemos en un rato"- dijo Quinn y la abrazo.

"dale dale"- dijo Rachel respondiendo al abrazo.

"no vallas a tardar eh!...porque si no te extraño mucho"- dijo Beth haciendo pucheros.

"me morí de amor"- dijo Rachel y alzo a la pequeña.

"te quiero mucho Rachel"- dijo Beth abrazándola.

"yo mucho mas princesa"- dijo Rachel y la abrazo fuerte.

Después de eso Quinn agarro a Beth y a todos los regalos que le había hecho Rachel y salieron para buscar el auto, mientras las seguía Rachel. Quinn subió al asiento delantero, a la pequeña, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y subió a su asiento de conductor. Luego de encender el auto Beth bajo la ventanilla tirandole besos a Rachel, lo cual hizo que la rubia sonriera.

Luego de varios minutos manejando llegaron a la casa de Quinn, bajo a Beth del auto y entraron a la casa.

"y la abuela Judy?"- dijo Beth mirando la casa, que no había nadie.

"se fue con la tía Charlie"- dijo Quinn colgando la campera de la pequeña en el perchero.

"y tu papa?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

Beth nunca le decía abuelo, porque el nunca estaba cuando ella venia, lo veía muy poco y cada vez que lo veía no la pasaba bien, Russell la ignoraba y se molestaba cada vez que hacia ruido. Por eso Beth no le decía abuelo.

"Russell esta con la tía Charlie y con la abuela Judy"- dijo Quinn sonriendole.

"y porque no estas haya?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"porque estoy aquí contigo...aparte la tía Charlie tenia torneo, por eso se fue"- dijo Quinn acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

"bueno...y la tía Britt y la tía Santana?"- dijo Beth mientras caminaba hacia el living.

"deben estar en sus casas"- dijo Quinn mientras iba a la cocina.

"las puedo llamar?"- grito Beth desde el living.

"bueno...pero después te tienes que bañar"- dijo Quinn desde la cocina.

"si mami Quinn"- dijo Beth y saco el celular de Quinn del bolso.

Beth era muy inteligente y sabia los números que mas necesitaba, en realidad sabia el nombre, los buscaba en el directorio y apretaba "llamar". Así fue como llamo a Santana, que estaba de compras con Brittany.

"tía San?"- dijo Beth al teléfono.

"Beth?"- dijo Santana del otro lado.

"donde estas tía San?"- dijo Beth contenta.

"hola pequeña...estoy aquí con la tía Britt en el centro comercial, tu donde estas?"- dijo Santana feliz por escuchar a la niña.

"en casa de mami Quinn...van a venir a verme?"- dijo Beth cambiando de tema.

"claro pequeña...dile a mami Quinn que iremos a cenar y nosotras llevamos a la comida"- dijo Santana del otro lado.

"mami Quinn dijo Santana que viene a cenar con la tía Britt...-gritaba para que Quinn la escuche- y que?"- dijo Beth olvidándose de lo que le había dicho Santana.

"que llevamos nosotras la comida"- dijo Santana riendo por la situación.

"y que llevan la comida -grito desde el living- listo...viene Rachel también"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"bueno esta bien...pequeña la tía Britt quiere hablar contigo"- dijo Santana mientras Britt le hacia señas para que le pasara el teléfono.

"quiero hablar con la tía Britt"- dijo Beth contenta.

"hola mi patito hermoso"- dijo Britt al teléfono.

"hola tía Britt...tengo que mostrarte el nuevo peluche que me regalo Rachel"- dijo Beth emocionada

"oh...yo tengo una nueva película de patos para mostrarte"- dijo Britt inocentemente.

"sii...quiero verla, me la traes?"- dijo Beth saltando en el sillón.

"claro...y llevo a Charlie junior para que conozca a su prima si?"- dijo Britt sonriendo.

"quien ella?"- dijo Beth sorprendida.

"es una sorpresa"- dijo Britt sonriendo.

"bueno esta bien...me tengo que ir a bañar porque mama Quinn se enoja si no"- dijo Beth riendo.

"bueno valla patito...no se moje mucho que se arruga"- dijo Britt tiernamente.

"no tía Britt...adiós, mandale saludos a tía Santana"- dijo Beth y corto el teléfono.

En ese momento llego Quinn de la cocina y agarro a Beth de las piernas.

"ahora si no te me vas a escapar"- dijo Quinn mientras la arrastraba por el sillón, de las piernas.

"no mami Quinn...noo"- dijo Beth, sabiendo que venían las cosquillas.

"si...si...siiiii"- dijo Quinn y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"no...mami...no...por...no...favor...no...mami Quinn..."- dijo Beth entre risas.

"bueno...esta bien...ahora a bañarse"- dijo Quinn parando con las cosquillas.

"bu...eno..."- dijo Beth agitada por las risas.

"sube pequeña princesa"- dijo Quinn mientras se ponía de espalda a la pequeña.

"sii...caballito...caballito..."- dijo Beth y salto a la espalda de Quinn.

Quinn la subió hasta su cuarto para dejarla en la cama y preparar la ropa que la pequeña se iba a poner. Mientras que Beth estaba recostada en la cama de la Cheerio, miraba un cuaderno que tenia con muchas fotos. Esas fotos que sacaba cuando estaban con amigos, con los del Glee club, con las Cheerios, en fiestas y en salidas.

"quien es ella?"- dijo Beth al mirar una foto de una bebe, que Quinn tenia en ese libro.

"eres tu"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"yo?...no me parezco ahora"- dijo Beth frunciendo el ceño.

"es que eras una pequeña bebe ahí...ahora eres toda una niña preciosa"- dijo Quinn y beso la frente de la niña.

"no tenia pelo...que fea"- dijo Beth haciendo cara de asco.

"eres la mejor bebe del mundo"- dijo Quinn sonriendole.

"mira...ese es papa Puck?"- dijo Beth señalando otra foto donde Puck tenia a Beth de bebe.

"claro...casi te tira"- dijo Quinn riendo, al recordar la escena.

"me parezco a papa Puck?"- dijo Beth mirando a la rubia, e imitando la cara de Puck en la foto.

"eres mas hermosa"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"pero papa Puck es guapo"- dijo Beth mirándola a Quinn.

"pero tu eres mucho mas guapa"- dijo Quinn acercándose a la pequeña.

"entonces a quien me parezco?"- dijo Beth pensando.

"a una princesa hermosa"- dijo Quinn y la alzo.

"quería seguir viendo las fotos"- dijo Beth haciendo pucheros.

"tienes que bañarte...luego las ves"- dijo Quinn y entro al baño con la pequeña.

Luego de mas de veinte minutos salieron del baño, Beth envuelta en una toalla y Quinn toda mojada por culpa de la pequeña. Luego de eso Quinn la cambio y la sentó en la cama para ponerle las zapatillas.

"yo voy a ir a la misma escuela que la tu, que la tía Santana, la tía Britt, la tía Charlie y Rachel?"- dijo Beth mirándola mientras le ponía las zapatillas.

"no lo se...eso lo decide mami Shelby"- dijo Quinn mientras le ataba los cordones.

"bueno...yo le voy a decir que me lleve a tu escuela...porque quiero ser como tu y como tía Britt y como tía Santana"- dijo Beth y se paro enfrente de la rubia.

"como nosotras?"- dijo Quinn sin entender a donde quería llegar la pequeña.

"si...quiero ser una Cheerio"- dijo Beth mirando el uniforme de Quinn que estaba colgado en la puerta de su cuarto.

"una Cheerio?- dijo Quinn riendo.

"si...quiero llevar ese uniforme"- dijo Beth sin dejar de mirar el uniforme.

"bueno esta bien...ahora bajemos que ya van a venir las chicas"- dijo Quinn cargando a la pequeña.

Antes de que terminaran de bajar las escaleras sonó el timbre.

"yo voy"- dijo Beth y abrió la puerta, mientras que Quinn la miraba.

"hola princesa"- dijo Rachel apenas la pequeña abrió la puerta.

"Rachel"- dijo Beth y se colgó en sus brazos.

"que lindo abrazo"- dijo Rachel mientras la sostenía en el aire.

Quinn reía por lo bajo. Rachel entro con la pequeña y cerro la puerta.

"hola"- dijo Rachel mientras bajaba a Beth.

"hola...vienen Santana y Britt...y..."- dijo Quinn sin terminar la frase.

"y...?"- dijo Rachel sonriendo, se imaginaba quien era.

"Sophie"- dijo Quinn y se sonrojo.

"haaaa con razón..."- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"bueno basta...me tengo que ir a bañar..la cuidas?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"claro"- dijo Rachel y sonrió.

"quien es Sophie?"- dijo Beth, que había escuchado todo.

"es la amiga de tu mami Quinn, la que te llevo a comer helado hoy"- dijo Rachel bajando a la altura de Beth.

"no quiero que venga"- dijo Beth y corrió al sillón.

"bebe..."- dijo Quinn y Rachel la freno.

"vete a bañar...yo me encargo"- dijo Rachel sonriendole.

"gracias...ahora vengo"- dijo Quinn y subió a bañarse.

Rachel fue al living, donde estaba Beth sentada de brazos cruzados y con cara de enojada. La morocha la miro, sonrió y se sentó al lado.

"sabes?...me haces acordar mucho a tu mami Quinn"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"porque?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"porque es igual que tu...se enoja y se cruza de brazos y hace esa cara"- dijo Rachel señalandole la cara.

"mami Quinn dice que me parezco a una princesa hermosa"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"también...pero te pareces mucho a ella"- dijo Rachel sonriendole.

"y a mi papi Puck?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"uhmmm...también"- dijo Rachel sorprendida por la pregunta de la pequeña.

"ahora vengo"- dijo Beth y subió al cuarto de Quinn.

Rachel quedo sorprendida, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando volvió en si y miro como la pequeña baja las escaleras con un cuaderno.

"que es eso?"- dijo Rachel mirando el libro.

"es un cuaderno de mama Quinn...tiene muchas fotos"- dijo Beth y se sentó en el sillón.

"donde lo encontraste?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"mama Quinn lo tenia en la cama y hoy lo mire, me dijo que después de bañarme lo podía seguir viendo"- dijo Beth y abrió el libro.

Rachel miraba con atención como Beth lo miraba al libro y las fotos, eran todas de los chicos, de la vida de Quinn, de cuando Beth era bebe.

"mira...mama Quinn y papa Puck"- dijo Beth señalando una foto de Quinn y Puck.

"que linda"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"porque papa Puck no viene aveces"- dijo Beth mirando a la morocha.

"uhmmmm...porque debe estar ocupado, haciendo tarea"- dijo Rachel mirando hacia un lado, buscando respuestas.

"mira...tu y...quien es ese chico?"- dijo Beth mirando extraña la foto. Era una foto de Rachel y Finn abrazados.

"ese es Finn...un amigos de mama Quinn y mio"- dijo Rachel sonando creíble.

"y porque tía Charlie no esta con vos?"- dijo Beth sin dejar de mirar la foto.

"porque tía Charlie no era mi amiga, todavía"- dijo Rachel tratando de encontrar las palabras justas.

"pero tía Charlie se va a enojar cuando vea esta foto"- dijo Beth señalando una foto.

Rachel rápidamente miro la foto y abrió los ojos como platos. La foto era una foto de los chicos del Glee club, sacada por Quinn, en primer plano estaban Mike y Tina bailando, el profesor Schue riendo, Mercedes, Arti y Kurt haciendo sus bromas, Brittany y Santana sentadas y en segundo plano, a lo lejos estaban Fin y Rachel besándose. Rachel no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que decir, como Beth había prestado tanta atención en esa foto, los chicos se veían muy a lo lejos.

"Rachel...tía Charlie se va a enojar, porque estas dándole beso a otra persona y no a ella"- dijo Beth inocentemente.

"uhmm...eh...no, no se va a enojar"- dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"porque le das besos como a mi tía Charlie?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"porque...porr...queee...uhmmm...tu tía Charlie no era mi...amiga"- dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"pero tía Charlie no es tu amiga...mama Shelby me dijo que tía Charlie es tu novia, como tus papas...ellos dan besos acá -señalo la boca- y tu también te das besos en la boca con tía Charlie"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"wow...sabes demasiado pequeña"- dijo Rachel frotando la cabeza de la niña.

"hey...me despeinas"- dijo Beth retándola.

"ups perdón"- dijo Rachel riendo.

Mientras seguían viendo las fotos, Beth seguía preguntando cosas que a Rachel la sorprendían demasiado, porque no encontraba respuesta.

"porque mami Quinn no se da besos así con papi Puck?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"uhmmmm...porque ellos se quieren mucho, pero...son como hermanos"- dijo Rachel tratando de encontrar las palabras justas.

"como mami Quinn y tía Charlie?"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"si...como ellas"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"entonces papa Puck y mami Quinn son hermanos?"- dijo Beth confundida.

"no...son amigos...pero son como hermanos de la vida...que se ayudan mucho y se quiere, pero no se aman"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"que es aman?"- dijo Beth frunciendo el ceño.

"aman es una palabra linda...amor es la otra palabra, es lo que te da mami Quinn, ella te ama demasiado, pero como mama Shelby...entendés?"- dijo Rachel mirando a la pequeña.

"no"- dijo Beth pensando.

"bueno...mami Quinn y papa Puck no tiene amor, como el que yo tengo con tía Charlie, que nos damos besitos...papa Puck la quiere mucho a mami Quinn, pero son cosas de grandes y cuando seas mas grande las vas a entender"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"porque no te das besitos con mami Quinn?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

Rachel no sabia que hacer, se había quedado sorprendida y asustada por la pregunta de la pequeña. En ese momento bajo Quinn ya bañada y cambiada.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios, y por los malos tambien...se aceptan todo tipo de criticas :)

**BETH eres LO MAS TIERNO Y DULCE** jajajajajaja esta nena tiene un angel...

**Biankita:** tranquila que la historia la tengo armada en mi cabeza, y estas chicas van a pasar por muchas cosas antes de que se junten.

**Anonimo:** se qe me escuchas :P jajajjaja trato de hacerlo con la mejor correccion posible, pero en fanfiction te sacan algunas palabras o te agregan letras y demas! es complicado la perfecion...pero de verdad lo trato GRACIAS POR TU APORTE y tranquilo no muerdo! jajajaj

**Flor-beluh08:** volvio mi primer amor...jajajajaja tranquila paso a paso, todos sabemos que algo va a pasar en la vida de Rachel y Quinn pero esto es mas adelante :) y te amo, de paso jajajaja.

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?,,,SE VIENE LA CENA DE VIERNES EN LA NOCHE...OOOOOHHHH!**

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO!****

GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME LEEN... Y NO SE PIERDAN **"El Precio De La Fama" **

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	7. FIN DE SEMANA I

Quinn se sumo a las chicas, que estaban sentadas en el sillón y las miro.

"de que hablan?"- dijo Quinn sonriendoles.

"uhmmmm"- dijo Rachel revoleando los ojos.

"porque tu y Rachel no se dan besos en la boca?"- dijo Beth mirándola a Quinn.

"porque Rachel tiene a tu tía Charlie"- dijo Quinn mirándola con ternura.

"pero tu siempre estas con ella...y tía Charlie siempre se va a jugar al tenis"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"tía Charlie si que esta con Rach...vos no las ves, pero si están...y basta de hablar de estas cosas porque ya van a venir tía Santana y tía Britt"- dijo Quinn levantándose y le quito el libro de fotos a la pequeña.

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre y Beth fue corriendo a ver quien era, cuando abrió la puerta vio que era Sophie y cerro rápidamente, poniéndose su espalda en la puerta.

"quien es bebe?"- dijo Quinn mirándola sonriendo.

"nadie"- dijo Beth mientras seguía en la puerta.

"vamos bebe...dejame ver quien es"- dijo Quinn mientras la sacaba despacio.

Quinn logro correr a la pequeña y abrió la puerta, se encontró son Sophie sonriendo.

"dios mio...pensé que eran Britt y Santana"-dijo Quinn y la miro.

"tranquila...no pasa nada"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"ven pasa..."- dijo Quinn y la invito a pasar.

"gracias"- dijo Sophie.

Beth ya no estaba en la sala, se había ido al living con Rachel.

"porque le cerraste la puerta así?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"no quiero que venga"- dijo Beth molesta.

"vamos princesa...es amiga de tu mama"- dijo Rachel mientras la acariciaba.

"pero no quiero que venga, no quiero que este con mi mami"- dijo Beth haciendo pucheros.

"no pasa nada, ella es buena"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"yo no quiero que mi mami se de besos con ella...quiero que se de besos con vos"- dijo Beth y salio corriendo.

"Beth...Beth"- dijo Rachel y se paro para ir tras la pequeña.

En ese momento Quinn todavía estaba en la ante sala con Sophie y vio correr a Beth.

"bebe que pasa?"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

Rachel salio corriendo tras Beth y se topo con Quinn.

"que le paso?"- dijo Quinn preocupada.

"no lose!.."- dijo Rachel y la miro como para que entendiera.

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre otra vez. Eran Santana y Brittany.

"hey..."- dijo Quinn al abrir la puerta.

"hola Quinn"- dijo Santana y la saludo.

"hola chicas"- dijo Quinn y saludo a Santana y luego a Brittany.

"y la pequeña?"- dijo Santana mirando hacia adentro.

"salio corriendo pero en cualquier momen..."- dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por los gritos de Beth.

"tía Santana, tía Britt"- dijo Beth y corrió a los brazos de las chicas.

"hola pequeña"- dijo Santana y la abrazo.

"hola patito"- dijo Britt mientras le acariciaba la cara.

"hola tía Britt...trajiste a Charlie junior?"- dijo Beth emocionada.

"mmm...SI"- dijo Britt y saco un pato que estaba escondiendo detrás de su espalda.

"es hermoso...mira ven"- dijo Beth e hizo que Santana la bajara y le agarro la mano a Britt y subieron al cuarto de Quinn.

"creo que ya se le paso"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"toma la comida"- dijo Santana dándole unas bolsas a Quinn.

"gracias..."- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Santana entro mas a la sala y vio a Sophie.

"oh...Sophie no te había visto...como estas?"- dijo Santana saludándola.

"bien gracias y tu?"- dijo Sophie respondiendo al saludo.

"bien bien"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

En ese momento llego Rachel.

"hola Santana"- dijo Rachel saludándola.

"hola Rachel, como estas?"- dijo Santana respondiendo al saludo.

"bien gracias y Britt?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"esta arriba...ya la secuestro mini Fabrey"- dijo Santana riendo.

Ambas rieron y Quinn las miro serias.

"hey...estoy acá todavía"- dijo Quinn entrecerrando sus ojos en señal de molestia.

"tranquila Fabrey mayor...ve a llevar eso que se enfriá"- dijo Santana señalando las bolsas de comida.

"claro...uhmm...me acompañas?"- dijo Quinn mirando a Sophie.

"claro"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

Rachel y Santana se miraron y sonrieron.

Cuando Quinn y Sophie llegaron a la cocina, comenzaron a sacar de las bolsas, la comida.

"crees que le guste las películas a Beth?"- dijo Sophie rompiendo el silencio.

"cuales trajiste?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"uhmmmm...101 Dalmatas, Toy Story, Buscando a Nemo, El Rey León, y otras mas!..."- dijo Sophie encogiendo los hombros.

"tienes suerte porque Beth ama esas películas"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"eso es un punto a favor no crees?"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"por supuesto"- dijo Quinn riendo.

En ese momento Brittany había bajado con Beth y sus peluches, los que le había regalado Rachel.

"mira Santy...todos los peluches que tiene mi pequeña patito"- dijo Britt mostrandole los peluches.

"hey princesa quien te regalo todas esas cosas?"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"Rachel...me regalo un auto rojo, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa un dia?"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"oh...claro me encantaría princesa"- dijo Santana alzándola.

"y yo?...yo también quiero ir"- dijo Britt haciendo puchero.

"si tia Britt...a vos también te voy a llevar"- dijo Beth abrazando a la rubia.

"hay quien iba a imaginar a Santana tan cariñosa"- dijo Quinn llegando de la cocina.

"no te pases Fabrey"- dijo Santana mirándola con su típica mirada.

"tranquila fiera"- dijo Quinn riendo.

Quinn tenia las la comida en la mano, y Sophie llevaba los platos. Se sentaron todas en la mesa a comer. Luego de la rica comida, Quinn y Rachel levantaron los platos ayudadas por Sophie, mientras Brittany y Santana estaban poniendo la película de Toy Story, la favorita de Beth y Brittany. Rachel, Quinn y Sophie ya habían terminado de lavar los platos, cuando apareció Beth en la cocina.

"mami Quinn quiero que vengas a ver la película"- dijo Beth corriendo a los brazos de Quinn.

"claro pequeña...vamos"- dijo Quinn y miro a Sophie.

"no quiero que ella venga"- dijo Beth abrazando mas fuerte a Quinn.

"amor...ella te trajo las películas, tienes que ser cortes e invitarla a ella también"- dijo Quinn mirándola mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"pero no quiero"- dijo Beth y se escondió en el cuello de la rubia.

"princesa te sientas conmigo...quieres?"- dijo Rachel interrumpiendo.

"si...pero quiero que también te sientes al lado de mi mami Quinn"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"claro princesa...vamos"- dijo Rachel y le estiro los brazos para cargarla.

Rachel avanzo con Beth en brazos y Quinn la miro a Sophie, que todavía no habían avanzado.

"perdón...no se que le pasa a Beth, no es así...de verdad perdón"- dijo Quinn agachando la mirada.

"tranquila Quinn...esta celosa es todo, ya se le va a pasar...no me molesta de verdad"- dijo Sophie y le alzo el mentón para que la mirara.

"de...de verdad?"- dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"claro...aparte sume un punto con la peli no crees?"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"seguro..."- dijo Quinn y la miro.

Se miraron durante varios segundos. Sophie se acerco un poco mas y Quinn tambien, no se dejaban de mirar a los ojos.

"tienes unos hermosos ojos"- dijo Sophie sin dejar de mirarla.

"no te quedas atrás"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"y de tu sonrisa ni hablar"- dijo Sophie.

"son encantos...tu sabes"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"me gustas mucho"- dijo Sophie acariciando el rostro de Quinn.

"vos también"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"entonces?"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"deberíamos besarnos?"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"tienes buenas ideas Fabrey"- dijo Sophie acercándose a Quinn.

Ese acercamiento era muy lento, lo disfrutaban ambas, sus miradas tan profundas, tan demostrativas, tan misteriosas a la vez. Quinn tomo la delantera y se acerco quedando a tan solo milímetros de la boca de Sophie. Sus respiraciones se sentían rápidas, y se sentía hasta el latir de sus corazones. Cuando sus bocas estaban por unirse un grito las saco de lo que seria su primer beso.

"MAMI"- grito Beth con los brazos cruzados.

Quinn rápidamente se separo de Sophie y la miro a la pequeña sonriendo.

"que pasa amor"- dijo Quinn acercándose a la pequeña.

"quiero que vengas conmigo"- dijo Beth y la agarro de la mano.

Quinn la miro a Sophie y ella sonrió. La pequeña la llevaba arrastrando a la sala, mientras que Sophie iba detrás de Quinn. Cuando llegaron a la sala, estaban sentadas, Britt, Santana, Rachel en el sillón grande y Beth que venia con Quinn se sentó también en el mismo, dejando sin espacio a Sophie.

"ven aquí pequeña"- dijo Rachel señalando su regazo, para que se sentara.

"no quiero"- dijo Beth y se cruzo de brazos.

"vamos princesa...para que Sophie se siente también"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"ella que se siente allá"- dijo Beth señalando el sillón de una sola persona.

"vamos bebe..."- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"yo te recomiendo que te sientes donde dice pequeña Fabrey -la miro a Sophie- ...porque cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza, es muy difícil contradecirla...no se a quien me hace acordar"- dijo Santana mirándola de reojo a Quinn.

"es hija de tigre"- dijo Rachel y comenzó a reír.

"bueno basta"- dijo Quinn molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

Beth todavía seguía cruzada de brazos. Cuando Quinn se paro e hizo lo mismo las cuatro chicas las miraron y estallaron en risas. La escena era muy tierna, ambas chicas hija y madre estaban cruzadas de brazos molestas por diferentes cosas, pero eso no importaba, se parecían tanto y eran tal para cual que a las chicas les causo mucha gracia.

"de que se ríen"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"mirate...tenemos una Fabrey...y una mini Fabrey"- dijo Santana señalándolas.

"es tan tierna la escena"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Quinn miro a la pequeña y esta la miro y luego sonrieron.

"bueno ahora vamos a ver la peli"- dijo Quinn agarrando a la pequeña y sentándola al lado de Rachel.

"si"- dijo Beth mientras tomaba el control.

Quinn se sentó al lado de Beth, al lado de la pequeña estaba Rachel, al lado de Rachel Santana y luego Britt, mientras que Sophie estaba sentada el sillón de una persona, al lado del mas grande.

Luego de varios minutos de haber empezado la película sonó el teléfono de Rachel, se fijo en la pantalla y era Charlie.

"perdón es Charlie...ahora vengo"- dijo Rachel y se levanto para ir a la cocina a hablar mejor.

_Hola mi amor – _dijo Charlie apenas atendió el teléfono.

_Hola amor mio...como estas? - _dijo Rachel al teléfono.

_Bien amor te extraño mucho_ – dijo Charlie.

_Yo también mi amor...demasiado_ – dijo Rachel.

_Donde estas? _- dijo Charlie.

_En tu casa amor, estoy con las chicas y con Beth_ – dijo Rachel.

_Como esta mi pequeña?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Hermosa como siempre_ – dijo Rachel.

_Esta Britt y Santana?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Claro...y también esta Sophie_ – dijo Rachel.

_A bue...mi hermana no pierde el tiempo jajajaja_ – dijo Charlie.

_Lo mismo le dije yo _– dijo Rachel.

_Es una Fabrey...lo lleva en la sangre_ – dijo Charlie.

_Claro, claro...no te hagas la viva vos _– dijo Rachel.

_Amor sabes que te amo...o no?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Si mi amor...sabes que te amo también?_ - dijo Rachel.

_Claro amor..._- dijo Charlie.

_Y vos...que andas haciendo?_ - dijo Rachel.

_Yo estoy en el hotel, mama y papa están abajo cenando_ – dijo Charlie.

_Y vos porque no estas cenando?_ - dijo Rachel.

_Porque estoy cansada y me pedí servicio al cuarto, hoy tuve dos partidos asi que estoy muerta_ – dijo Charlie.

_Y como te fue amor?_- dijo Rachel.

_Bien, gane ambos partidos. El primero 6-1;6-2 y el segundo 6-2;6-2_ – dijo Charlie.

_Que bueno mi amor...y ahora que falta?_ - dijo Rachel.

_Ahora...tengo que jugar mañana otros dos partidos y si los gano, juego el domingo la final _– dijo Charlie.

_Que bueno mi amor...te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo _– dijo Rachel.

_Gracias amor...la voy a necesitar_ – dijo Charlie.

_Ojo con las chicas eh!_- dijo Rachel.

_Amor...solo tengo ojos para vos_ – dijo Charlie.

_Asi tiene que ser_ – dijo Rachel.

_Amor...me pasas con Beth...quiero hablar con ella_- dijo Charlie.

_Claro vida_ – dijo Rachel.

En ese momento fue en busca de Beth. Y le entrego el teléfono.

_Hola tía Charlie?_ - dijo Beth al teléfono.

_Hola mi pequeña bebe...como estas?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Bien tía Charlie...estoy mirando Toy Story con tía Britt, tía Santana y Rachel...ah y mami Quinn_ – dijo Beth sin nombrar a Sophie.

_Que bueno mi vida...te extraño sabes?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Yo también tía Charlie...quiero que vengas y mostrarte los regalos que me dio Rachel_ – dijo Beth.

_A si?...te dio muchos regalos?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Muchos, muchos...tengo una auto y se manejar_ – dijo Beth.

_Un auto?...wow!...me vas a llevar algún día?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Claro...a ti y a Rachel _– dijo Beth.

_Bueno princesa me gusto haber hablado con vos...ahora pasame con Rachel si?...te amo bebe_ – dijo Charlie.

_Yo mas tía Charlie_ – dijo Beth y le dio el teléfono a Rachel.

Quinn la miro y le dijo que le mande saludos y Santana lo mismo, al igual que Britt. Rachel agarro el teléfono y volvió a la cocina.

_Amor las chicas te mandan saludos_ – dijo Rachel.

_Gracias decile...amor me tengo que dormir si?...mañana tengo que levantarme temprano_ – dijo Charlie

_claro amor...te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo_ – dijo Rachel.

_Yo también te amo mi amor...pero dime que hora es por favor, es que no tengo actualizada la hora aquí..._ - dijo Charlie.

_Son las 00:00 justas_ – dijo Rachel.

_Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a mi cuarto?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Amor para que?... _- dijo Rachel.

_Es que quiero que agarres mi carnet que esta ahí y me digas unos números de socios...puede ser?_ - dijo Charlie.

_Claro amor_ – dijo Rachel.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y llego a la habitación de Charlie, cuando abrió la puerta quedo completamente sorprendida.

_Amor..._- dijo Rachel.

_Feliz 8 meses mi vida_ – dijo Charlie.

_No...como?...cuando?...amor... _- dijo Rachel.

Rachel al abrir la puerta se había encontrado con la habitación de Charlie toda decorada, tenia globos en forma de corazón los cuales estaban impresos con la sigla C&R y algunos con "TE AMO RACHEL" y otros con "FELICES 8 MESES". Luego había peluches y rosas por toda la habitación. Charlie había comprado todo la mañana del viernes, y le pidió a Quinn que la decorara con esas cosas, cuando la termino de decorar la rubia le saco una foto y se la mando a Charlie para que la aprobara y así fue. Era todo muy hermoso lastima que no estaba ahí, pero con ese gesto sabia que la morocha se iba a olvidar de lo del torneo.

_Amor...te amo y quiero que sepas que sos la mujer de mi vida_ – dijo Charlie.

_Amor...es hermoso esto...pero como?...cuando? _- dijo Rachel.

_Shh...amor eso no importa...te gusto?_- dijo Charlie.

_Claro mi amor...te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma_ – dijo Rachel.

_Yo también te amo con toda mi alma mi amo...me pone feliz que te halla gustado_ – dijo Charlie.

_Eres la mejor novia que jamas halla tenido_ – dijo Rachel.

_Amor soy la única novia que haz tenido jajajaj_ – dijo Charlie.

_Bueno si...pero siempre vas a ser la mejor_ – dijo Rachel.

_Te amo mi amor...ahora si me puedo ir a dormir tranquila_ – dijo Charlie.

_Claro amor...felices 8 meses...te amo con toda mi alma_ – dijo Rachel.

_Felices 8 meses mi vida...te amo demasiado, sos todo para mi_- dijo Charlie.

_Gracias por todo...te amo_ – dijo Rachel.

_Gracias a vos amor...adiós, te amo_ – dijo Charlie.

_Adiós amor...te amo_ – dijo Rachel y corto el teléfono.

Rachel se quedo varios minutos viendo la habitación, había carteles pegados por todos lados que decían " te amo", "sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida", "sos la mujer de mi vida" y demás. Rachel no lo podía creer, estaba tan enamorada de Charlie que ya se había olvidado por completo de todo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Charlie, la rubia estaba acotada mirando la tele cuando tocaron la puerta.

"quien es?"- dijo Charlie desde la cama.

"yo Fabrey...ábreme"- dijo una voz conocida por Charlie.

Charlie se levanto rápido y abrió la puerta.

"que haces así?"- dijo una chica muy guapa.

"iba a dormir..."- dijo Charlie encogiendo los hombros.

"que aburrida eres...vamos a una fiesta, las chicas están todas abajo...vamos"- dijo la chica.

"no tengo ganas.."- dijo Charlie.

"oh...dios mio Fabrey no tiene ganas?..."- dijo la chica.

"estoy cansada...aparte mañana tenemos partido por si no lo recuerdas"- dijo Charlie.

"claro que lo recuerdo...juego en primer turno, pero no me privo de las fiestas...aparte es una fiesta en el hall del hotel y la hacen los patrocinadores del torneo, te conviene que vengas"- dijo la chica.

"diosss...eres imposible Nicole"- dijo Charlie y volvió a la habitación.

"entonces?"- dijo Nicole entrando.

"si me esperas que me cambio"- dijo Charlie buscando ropa.

"SI"- dijo Nicole en forma de victoria.

Nicole era una tenista que estaba en la misma categoría que Charlie. Ellas dos se habían hecho amigas desde hace bastante, mucho antes de que Charlie se pusiera de novia con Rachel. Nicole siempre era la chica que salia de fiestas, era una chica muy guapa, rubia, alta, de ojos azules, muy buen cuerpo, todo el mundo quería salir con ella, pero la rubia estaba concentrada en su carera como tenista, y en las fiestas. Por eso siempre llamaba a Charlie para que la acompañe.

Charlie Fabrey era muy conocida en el ambiente del tenis, no solo porque jugara como los dioses, si no que también por despertar mucho deseo entre las demás tenistas, todas querían con ella y Charlie siempre tenia una chica que llevar a la cama. Pero desde que esta con Rachel ah sido muy fiel.

"vamos Fabrey"- dijo Nicole.

"ya estoy"- dijo Charlie y salio del baño.

"wow...si que quieres matar"- dijo Nicole mirándola.

Charlie tenia puesto unos jeans ajustados negros, unas zapatillas rojas, una remera con calaveras blanca y una campera con capucha roja, que le hacían juego con las zapatillas.

"puedes dejar de mirarme así...me intimidas"- dijo Charlie.

"mmm...con que te intimido eh?"- dijo Nicole riendo.

"ya dejalo ir...vamos"- dijo Charlie saliendo del cuarto, mientras arrastraba a Nicole por los pasillos.

La fiesta estaba llena de chicas, muchas nuevas, que habían venido especialmente en este torneo. Había alcohol rondando por algunos lados, cosa que no le parecía raro a Charlie, ya que siempre había alguien que llevaba esas bebidas. Charlie estaba sentada mirando a la pista donde estaba Nicole bailando MUY SEXY.

"Charlie...Charlie...CHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRLIEEEEEE"- grito una chica.

"oh...oh...que pasa?"- dijo Charlie agitando su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

"hey...la vas a comer con la mirada"- dijo una chica.

"que dices?...nada que ver...estaba pensando en otra cosa"- dijo Charlie sin mirarla.

"claro como digas..."- dijo la chica.

"es verdad Taylor"- dijo Charlie molesta.

"claro como digas Charlie...vamos a la pista"- dijo Taylor y le agarro el brazo para arrastrala a la pista.

Charlie ingreso a la pista de baile y enseguida comenzó a bailar. Habia muchas chicas que la mataban con la mirada, pero ella era fiel a Rachel, asi que nada malo pasaría. Luego de varias canciones, tenia muchas ganas de sentarse, asi que se encamino para los asientos pero alguien la agarro de la cintura.

"a donde crees que vas Fabrey?"- dijo Nicole mientras la tenia de la cintura y le susurraba al oido.

"estoy cansada...me voy a sentar"- dijo Charlie al oído y la miro.

"toma esto"- dijo Nicole y le dio un vaso.

"que es?"- dijo Charlie agarrando el vaso mientras lo miraba y olía.

"tu toma de una vez"- dijo Nicole y le empino el vaso.

Charlie tomo el trago que le había dado Nicole y agito su cabeza en forma de desagrado.

"dios mio eso es fuertisimo"- dijo Charlie abriendo la boca por lo fuerte que había sido el trago.

"no exageres...es solo el principio"- dijo Nicole sonriendo.

"no deberíamos tomar"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"vamos Fabrey...tu no dices eso...que te paso?...me cambiaron a mi rubia hermosa"- dijo Nicole acercándose al oído de Charlie.

"no me cambiaron...es que mañana tenemos partido"- dijo Charlie le susurro al oído.

"Fabrey...que clase de chica eres?...donde quedo mi compañera de fiestas?...la que me lleva a mi cama y me desviste como puede, porque la borrachera que tenemos ambas no nos soporta en pie?...donde quedo mi Fabrey hermosa?"- dijo Nicole al odio de la rubia.

"deja de exagerar...y vamos"- dijo Charlie y la agarro de la mano para volver a la pista de baile.

Luego de casi mas de tres horas, Charlie había tomado demasiado, Nicole estaba mucho mas sobria que la rubia así que decidió que era hora de que se vallan, había muchas chicas rondando a Charlie y la rubia borracha iba a hacer cualquier cosa. Así que la agarro de la mano y la saco de la pista de baile.

"hey...estaba a punto de bailar"- dijo Charlie que apenas se sostenía en pie.

"vamos a dormir...mira como estas"- dijo Nicole agarrándola de la mano.

"te recuerdo que vos insististe"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"claro...me olvidada"- dijo Nicole en tono irónico.

No dijo mas nada y agarro a Charlie, paso su brazo por la cintura de la rubia y Charlie paso su brazo derecho por el hombro de Nicole. Charlie apenas podía caminar. Para llegar a la habitación de Charlie tenían que pasar por el bar del hotel, Nicole sabia que iba a ser muy complicado el trayecto, porque Charlie no ayudaba con su cuerpo, pero jamas se imagino lo que estaba viendo.

"dios mio"- dijo Nicole sorprendida.

"que paso?"- dijo Charlie levantando la mirada, sin dejar de abrazar a la chica.

Charlie levanto la mirada y vio que en la barra del bar, del hotel, estaba su papa tomando un trago con una mujer misteriosa, conversaban muy a gusto.

"mi papa?"- dijo Charlie entrecerrando los ojos.

"creo que mejor nos vamos rápido"- dijo Nicole agarrándola fuerte a Charlie.

"no...espera"- dijo Charlie soltándose de las manos de Nicole.

Cuando Charlie se soltó de Nicole se quedo parada mirando lo que estaba sucediendo. Russell habia agarrado la mano de la mujer y la beso, luego de eso la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la boca.

"oh dios mio"- susurro Nicole por lo bajo.

"que mierda?"- dijo Charlie y salio corriendo hacia la barra del bar.

Cuando Nicole se dio cuenta, Charlie ya estaba enfrente del padre.

"que mierda haces Russell?"- dijo Charlie mirando al hombre.

"oh dios mio...no...no...no es lo que parece"- dijo Russell nervioso.

"aha...claro..."- dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

"sales con una niña?"- dijo la mujer que estaba besando Russell.

"SOY SU HIJA"- grito Charlie.

"tienes una hija?"- dijo la mujer mirándolo a Russell.

"TIENE DOS HIJAS, UNA MUJER Y UNA NIETA...MALDITA PUTA"- grito Charlie y se abalanzo contra la mujer.

Nicole llego a tiempo para agarrar a Charlie por la cintura y separarla de la mujer. Russell trataba de calmar a Charlie pero nada parecía calmarla, la mujer se levanto y antes de irse le pego una cachetada a Russell dejándolo mudo. Charlie lo miro, mientras que Nicole todavía la tenia por la cintura.

"me das asco"- dijo Charlie, escupió el piso y se libro de las manos de Nicole para salir del bar.

"Charlie dejame explicarte"- dijo Russell la seguía.

"ahora no señor"- dijo Nicole y lo detuvo.

"es mejor que mañana hablen mas tranquilos...ella esta un poco alterada"- dijo Nicole y se fue tras Charlie.

Charlie estaba caminando por los pasillos, como podía por la borrachera, en un momento se enredo con sus propias piernas y callo al suelo, Nicole la había seguido y corrió mas rápido al verla caer.

"estas bien?"- dijo Nicole mientras se agachaba para ayudarla.

"como pudo hacer semejante cosa?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"tranquila cariño...vamos a tu cuarto si?"- dijo Nicole levantándola y sonriendole.

Charlie asintió y fueron a su habitación, Nicole abrió la puerta y rápidamente puso a Charlie en la cama.

"ahora quedate conmigo por favor"- dijo Charlie mientras trataba de no llorar.

"no es conveniente"- dijo Nicole mirándola, mientras le sacaba las zapatillas.

"claro que si...te necesito"- dijo Charlie y comenzó a llorar.

"tranquila, tranquila"- dijo Nicole y se acostó al lado de ella acariciando el pelo.

"no entiendo porque lo hizo"- dijo Charlie llorando.

"hay veces que es mas fuerte...creémelo"- dijo Nicole mientras la seguía acariciando.

"no quiero que mi mama sufra"- dijo Charlie y se acomodo en el pecho de Nicole.

"tranquila no va a sufrir"- dijo Nicole mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

"gracias"- dijo Charlie y levanto la mirada para verla.

"no me agradezcas"- dijo Nicole y sonrió.

"no quiero ser igual que el"- dijo Charlie acomodándose de nuevo en el pecho de Nicole.

"shhh tranquila deja de decir esas cosas...mejor duerme"- dijo Nicole.

Luego de unos minutos Charlie se durmió y Nicole también.

Al otro día Nicole se fue sin despertar a Charlie. Charlie se despertó porque sonaba su teléfono.

"hola?"- dijo Charlie con la voz ronca.

"Charlie Fabrey?"- dijo un hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

"si ella habla...quien habla?"- dijo Charlie reincorporándose en la cama.

"habla Roger Thomas...me conoces verdad?"- dijo el hombre.

"si, si, si, si claro"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

Roger Thomas era un representante de tenistas muy conocidos en el ambiente. Sabia como manejar a los tenistas, como hacerlos famosos y sobre todo sabia como llevarlos a la cima. El habia visto los dos partidos de Charlie, el día anterior, por pedido de su hija y la verdad le encanto como jugaba la chica, así que consiguió su numero de teléfono y la llamo.

"bueno...me encantaría poder charlar contigo puede ser?"- dijo Roger.

"oh...si claro...claro"- dijo Charlie.

"bueno te espero en veinte minutos, en el hall del hotel, con tu padre si?"- dijo Roger.

"oh...ok, claro...en veinte minuto"- dijo Charlie y corto el teléfono.

'mierda justo con mi papa?...-pensó Charlie. Luego de eso se levanto, se baño rápido, se cambio y se fue a la habitación de sus padres, toco la puerta y le abrió Russell.

"y mama?"- dijo Charlie instantáneamente.

"bajo a desayunar"- dijo Russell.

"bien...necesito hablar contigo"- dijo Charlie y entro a la habitación.

"mira hija...sobre lo de ano..."- dijo Russell y fue interrumpida por Charlie.

"mira...hagamos un trato, yo no me acuerdo lo de anoche y vos vas conmigo a una reunion con Roger Thomas"- dijo Charlie mirándolo.

"con Roger Thomas?"- dijo Russell sorprendido.

"si..aceptas o no?"- dijo Charlie.

"si claro..."- dijo Russell.

"esta mas que claro que Roger tiene algo mas para decirme...asi que no creo que te opongas no?"- dijo Charlie mirándolo amenazante.

"claro que no hija...claro que no"- dijo Russell.

"bien vamos"- dijo Charlie y salio de la habitación seguida de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que tal les parecio?... ESTE CAP VA A TENER VARIAS CONTINUACIONES

mmm **Beth** sos tan tierna jajajaja! **Sophie** no se va a rendir tan rapido

**Rachel** sigue perdonando a Charlie y **Charlie** esta jugando muy bien al tenis(?

aii Russell, Russell te la re mandaste pero bueeee...sera de TAL PALO, TAL ASTILLA? mmmmm...qien sabe!

Roger Thomas? :O ese si qe es buen personaje, pero saben que?...TENGO A LA REINA DE LAS PERRAS, tan solo faltan algunos capitulos para que aparezca asi que tranquilas!

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

Los** jueves** voy a subir un capitulo de **QUIEN DECIDE ES EL CORAZON**

Y los **sabados** voy a subir un capitulo de **EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA**

asi quedan asignados por dias y sepan bien cuando los subo!

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! ****(AMENAZO COMO LO HACE LA CHICA DE "CUANDO NADIE NOS VE"? JAJAJAJAJA)

LOS COMENTARIOS SON DE MUCHA AYUDA, GRACIAS POR LOS QUE COMENTAN SOBRE LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA LAS APRECIO DE VERDAD, PERO AVECES ES IMPOSIBLE GANARLE A FANFICTION jajajajaj

GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME LEEN... Y NO SE PIERDAN**** **"El Precio De La Fama"******

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	8. FIN DE SEMANA II

Mientras tanto en la casa de Quinn estaban todas las chicas.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Sophie se habían quedado a dormir en la casa de la rubia. Quinn se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno, para todas las chicas y se vio sorprendida por Sophie.

"hey..."- dijo Sophie que bostezaba un poco.

"buen día"- dijo Quinn mirándola y sonriendo.

"bueno día"- dijo Sophie y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Quinn.

Quinn la miro sonriente y se dedico a terminar de hacer el desayuno.

"te ayudo?"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"bueno pasame eso"- dijo Quinn señalando un paquete de harina.

"que vas a hacer?"- dijo Sophie entregándole el paquete.

"panquecitos...a Beth le encanta y bueno...siempre se los hago"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"entonces te ayudo...tengo la mejor receta"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"vos tenes la receta para hacerme sonreír"- dijo Quinn y la miro.

"y vos tenes esa sonrisa hermosa"- dijo Sophie acercándose.

"no juegues con esto"- dijo Quinn advirtiéndole.

Sophie tomo un poco de dulce de leche que había en un tarro, con su dedo, y se acerco completamente a Quinn.

"mira tienes algo"- dijo Sophie y le puso dulce de leche, que tenia en el dedo, en la comisura de los labios.

"oh...ya veo"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"te lo puedo limpiar?"- dijo Sophie mordiéndose el labio.

"con gusto"- dijo Quinn.

Sophie se acerco a Quinn lentamente, y se dirigió al lado derecho de su la comisura de los labios, donde había puesto el dulce de leche. Luego de haber llegado lentamente, saco su lengua y lamió de una manera muy sexy. Quinn por su parte cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del momento.

"listo"- dijo Sophie alejándose un poco.

"ahora es mi turno"- dijo Quinn y metió el dedo en el tarro de dulce de leche y saco un poco de el.

Quinn paso el dulce de leche, de su dedo, por el labio inferior de la boca de Sophie y la chica la miraba sorprendida.

"lo vas a quitar de ahí?"- dijo Sophie sorprendida.

"shh"- dijo Quinn y se acerco.

La rubia estaba muy cerca de Sophie, poso sus manos por el rostro de la chica y se acerco mas. Quinn la miro antes de cerrar los ojos y luego de eso abrió la boca y chupo los labios de Sophie saboreando todo el dulce de leche que había en ellos. Cuando se separo, Quinn pudo notar los ojos cerrados de Sophie y la cara de disfrute que tenia.

"y?...que tal?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Sophie abrió los ojos lentamente y se abalanzo a Quinn besándola apasionadamente, la rubia no se resistió de ninguna manera y tomo la cintura de la chica y la pego mas a su cuerpo. Ese beso era intenso, lleno de deseo, de pasión, de amor. Luego de quedarse sin aire, se separaron y quedaron frente con frente.

"sos hermosa"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"no te quedas atrás"- dijo Quinn y la volvió a besar, mas tierno.

"estamos en tu casa"- dijo Sophie un poco avergonzada.

"tienes razón"- dijo Quinn y se separo de la chica.

"te enojaste?"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"no"- dijo Quinn seria.

"vamos...te enojaste?"-dijo Sophie insistiendo.

"no...quiero que las cosas sean como se deben"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"no entiendo"- dijo Sophie confundida.

"hablo de una cita...formal"- dijo Quinn y tomo las manos de la chica.

"oh..."- dijo Sophie y agacho la cabeza.

"entonces...Sophie aceptas una cita conmigo?...el lunes por la tarde?"- dijo Quinn levantando el mentón de la chica para que la mirase.

"claro Quinn...me encantaría"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

Quinn no dijo mas nada y se acerco para darle un beso, pero en la mejilla. Luego de preparar los panquecitos y ponerlos en el horno, estaban ordenando todo mientras que Sophie hacia el desayuno en ese momento llego Rachel a la cocina.

"buen día"- dijo Rachel mientras entraba a la cocina.

"buen día dormilona"- dijo Quinn sonriendo y saludando con un beso a la morocha.

"buen día"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"que rico huele...que es?"- dijo Rachel mientras olía por todos lados.

"son panquecitos"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"de los favoritos de Beth?"- dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"exacto"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"dios mio...ya los quiero probar"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"bueno creo que es mejor que valla a despertar a Beth porque ya esta el desayuno"- dijo Quinn poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

"tranquila voy yo"- dijo Rachel y tomo una galletita que había en un tarro.

"bueno de paso despierta a Santana"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"quieres que mi vida corra peligro desde temprano?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"solo bromeaba -se rió- despierta a Britt y dile que despierte a Santana"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Luego de eso Rachel subió en busca de Beth, pero primero paso por Britt para despertarla.

"Britt?"- dijo Rachel tocando la puerta de la habitación.

Rachel no escucho reacción alguna así que procedió a entrar y se encontró con una imagen muy tierna.

"oh dios mio"- susurro Rachel por lo bajo, al ver la imagen.

Eran Brittany y Santana durmiendo juntas, la latina estaba abrazando a Britt por la cintura, mientras que la rubia estaba de espalda a Santana y abrazaba a su pato. Rachel no quiso interrumpir esa escena porque sabia que la latina la iba a matar, por eso salia despacio y cerro la puerta. Luego fue al cuarto de Quinn donde estaba, Beth durmiendo.

"princesa"- dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña.

"hey...princesa"- dijo Rachel que seguía acariciándola.

"mmmm"- dijo Beth sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"vamos princesa...ya esta el desayuno"- dijo Rachel destapandola.

"un ratito mas"- dijo Beth sin abrir los ojos y moviéndose.

"eres igual a tu madre"- dijo Rachel al ver las caras que ponía Beth.

"shh...quiero dormir"- dijo Beth tapándose de nuevo.

"vamos princesa...mama Quinn hizo panquecitos"- dijo Rachel acercándose a ella.

"panquecitos?"- dijo Beth y abrió los ojos.

"si...así que vamos, levantate"- dijo Rachel destapandola.

Beth termino de despertarse y Rachel la llevo al baño, para que se lavara los dientes y la cara luego bajo con la pequeña en brazos y llego a la cocina, donde ya estaban Sophie y Quinn sentadas. Beth la miro a Sophie con mala cara y se bajo de los brazos de Rachel.

"hola mami"- dijo Beth y se dirigió a Quinn.

"hola bebe...como amaneciste?"- dijo Quinn alzándola y poniéndola en su regazo.

"bien...quiero panquecitos"- dijo Beth señalándolos.

"no vas a saludar a Sophie?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"no"- dijo Beth y tomo un panquecitos.

"vamos bebe...no seas así"- dijo Quinn insistiendole.

"dejala Quinn"- susurro Sophie por lo bajo, para que la rubia la escuchara.

Quinn no quiso insistir mas ya que Beth no le hacia caso.

"a todo esto...y Santana y Britt?"- dijo Quinn extrañada.

"las fui a despertar pero..."- dijo Rachel e hizo seña con los ojos para que Quinn la entendiera.

"pero que?"- dijo Quinn sin entender las señas.

"uhmmm... porque estaban durmiendo"- dijo Rachel y abrió los ojos haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

"y que...oh...AAAAH...OOOOOH!- dijo Quinn entendiendo.

"si"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"no lo puedo creer"- dijo Quinn riendo.

En ese momento entraron a la cocina Santana y Brittany, quien tenia en sus brazos al pequeño pato. Cuando Beth las vio, salto enseguida a los brazos de Santana.

"tía Santana"- dijo Beth en los brazos de la latina.

"hola mi pequeña"- dijo Santana con Beth en los brazos.

"quieres panquecitos?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"claro pequeña"- dijo Santana sentándose en una silla con Beth en el regazo.

"tía Britt preguntale a Charlie junior si quiere panquecitos"- dijo Beth mirando a la rubia.

Brittany se acerca el pato al oído.

"dijo que no...pero yo si"- dijo Britt emocionada.

"toma"- dijo Beth dándole uno.

El desayuno paso muy ameno entre todas, Rachel todavía no podía creer porque Santana había dormido con Britt. Mientras que Quinn miraba a Sophie y ambas sonreían como tontas. Beth seguía en lo suyo con Santana y Brittany.

Mientras tanto en New York estaban Charlie, Russell y Roger Thomas tomando un café en el bar del hotel.

"bueno como le decía señor Fabrey, su hija tiene mucho por delante, tiene un futuro impresionante, es una de las mejores jugadoras que eh visto en este torneo...de verdad me encantaría tenerla bajo mi representación"- dijo Roger mirando a Russell.

"la verdad es muy halagador que diga todas esas cosas, pero mi hija tiene una madre y yo solo no decido"- dijo Russell.

"claro entiendo...pero esto lo puede pensar hasta mañana...ella puede entrar no solo en los torneos nacionales, si no también internacionales, puede viajar por todo el mundo...yo le ofrezco una beca en el Instituto Internacional de Tenis, en el cual trabajo. Luego de terminar la escuela, ella podría venirse a New York e instalarse aquí y dedicarle todo el tiempo necesario al entrenamiento y los torneos"- dijo Roger explicando todo.

"de verdad eso es una buena opción para ella, pero tendría que consultarlo con su madre"- dijo Russell.

"bueno señor Fabrey...de verdad me encantaría estar representando a esta niña, es muy talentosa y va a llegar muy lejos...le dejo mi tarjeta -le entrego una tarjeta- para que me llame, cualquiera que sea la decisión si?"- dijo Roger mirándolo.

"claro...claro, no se preocupe yo hablare con mi esposa y luego lo llamare"- dijo Russell estirando la mano en forma de saludo.

"muchas gracias señor Fabrey, un gusto"- dijo Roger respondiendo al saludo.

"lo mismo digo"- dijo Russell.

"un gusto Charlie"- dijo Roger estirando la mano.

"un gusto señor"- dijo Charlie respondiendo al saludo.

Luego de que Roger se fuera se quedaron Russell y Charlie solos.

"que quiere hacer?"- dijo Russell mirándola.

"es una opción bastante interesante no crees?"- dijo Charlie levantando la ceja.

"claro...es muy interesante, sobre todo para vos"- dijo Russell.

"intentas evitar que recuerde lo de anoche, verdad?"- dijo Charlie sonando sarcástica.

"para nada hija...yo solo..."- dijo Russell y fue interrumpido por Charlie.

"no digas mas nada...ahora tienes que convencer a mama de que Roger es la mejor opción, yo cuando termine el colegio me vendré a New York y seré lo que mas quiero...una profesional"- dijo Charlie y se le iluminaron los ojos.

"hija...es muy difícil convencer a tu madre"- dijo Russell mirándola.

"pero puedes verdad?...como pudiste engañarla, también puede convencerla"- dijo Charlie con tono irónico.

"hija por favor..."- dijo Russell resignado.

"solo hazlo...y yo guardare tu secreto"- dijo Charlie bajando la voz.

"voy a hacer lo posible"- dijo Russell

"mas vale"- dijo Charlie seria.

En ese momento llego Nicole a la mesa donde estaba Charlie y su papa.

"hola señor Fabrey"- dijo Nicole saludándolo.

"buenos días Nicole"- dijo Russell sonriendo.

"como esta?"- dijo Nicole simpática.

"muy bien"- dijo Russell medio nervioso.

"que bueno"- dijo Nicole y se sentó al lado de Charlie.

"bueno yo me voy a hablar con tu madre"- dijo Russell y se paro.

"bueno...mejor"- dijo Charlie sin mirarlo.

"adiós hija -le beso la cabeza- adiós Nicole"- dijo Russell y se retiro de la mesa.

Russell se retiro de la mesa, dejando solas a Nicole y a Charlie.

"tu papa va hablar con tu mama?...por lo de anoche?"- dijo Nicole acercándose a Charlie para que solo ella la escuche.

"no...decidí guardar el secreto"- dijo Charlie sin mirarla.

"que?...Charlie es tu mama"- dijo Nicole sin entender nada.

"si lose...pero quiero tener una beca, quiero ser profesional y llegar a ser la mejor del mundo y para eso tengo que guardar el secreto"- dijo Charlie sin mirarla concentrada en su café.

"no entiendo...puedes ser mas directa?"- dijo Nicole mirándola.

"me llamo Roger Thomas...y me pidió hablar conmigo y con mi papa, me dijo que tengo mucho talento y que podría representarme eso si mi papa me deja"- dijo Charlie mirándola y respiro hondo - "también me dijo que si aceptaba tenia una beca en el Instituto Internacional de Tenis para el próximo año y que no solo jugaría acá, sino que también saldría del país...sabes lo que seria eso?"- dijo Charlie emocionada.

"si lose Charlie...eres una afortunada, todo lo que toca Roger lo hace oro y se que vino a buscar a su nueva chica...pero lo del secreto me suena mal"- dijo Nicole haciendo cara de disgusto.

"si ya se...pero es mi oportunidad...aparte lose yo, mi papa y vos...yo no digo nada, mucho menos mi papa y vos?..."- dijo Charlie mirándola levantando una ceja.

"no me mires así...sabes que no voy a decir nada"- dijo Nicole cruzando los brazos.

"bueno listo...ahora tengo que esperar que mi papa convenza a mi mama, para que Roger me represente"- dijo Charlie mirando al frente.

"te repito...eres una afortunada"- dijo Nicole también mirando al frente.

"lose...es raro igual, me dijo que su hija me vio jugar y le aviso"- dijo Charlie media desconcertada.

"te vio jugar Emily? - dijo Nicole con cara de sorpresa.

"quien es Emily?"- dijo Charlie sin entender nada.

"Emily Thomas, la hija de Roger...no me digas que no la conoces?"- dijo Nicole mirándola.

"la verdad?...no, nunca la vi"- dijo Charlie encogiendo los hombros.

"Emily se encarga de ver partidos, pero muy pocos ve, y si le gustaste como jugaste o algo mas?...olvidate ella y su padre te llevan a la fama"- dijo Nicole sonriendo.

"no entiendo...como? Como algo mas?"- dijo Charlie preocupada.

"claro...ella es HERMOSA y cuando digo HERMOSA es HERMOSA! -le guiño un ojo- y siempre tiene sus amoríos con los representados de su padre, en este caso es muy posible de que no solo por jugar bien, si no que porque le gustaste"- dijo Nicole riendo.

"no digas estupideces..."- dijo Charlie y fue interrumpida por codazos de Nicole.

"mira -señalo disimuladamente una chica- ella es la mama de Emily..."- dijo Nicole susurrando por lo bajo.

Era una mujer muy elegante, pero a la vez muy hermosa. Alta, rubia, ojos claros y muy buenas piernas.

"si asi es la madre, no me imagino la hija"- dijo Charlie boquiabierta.

"extrañaba a esa Charlie"- dijo Nicole riendo.

"que?...eh?...que yo que?"- dijo Charlie sacudiendo su cabeza, para alejar malos pensamientos.

"no te hagas...vi como la mirabas y extrañaba tus comentarios"- dijo Nicole sonriendo.

"BASTA!...tengo novia"- dijo Charlie mirándola seria.

"como digas...no vas a decir lo mismo cuando veas a Emily"- dijo Nicole riendo.

"basta Nicole...me voy a ir porque la verdad, no te soporto cuando estas asi"- dijo Charlie y se levanto sacando su celular.

"vas a llamar a tu novia?...le vas a contar que te vio Emily jugar?"- dijo Nicole riendo.

Charlie se acerco a Nicole y la miro fijo.

"no juegues conmigo...te lo advierto"- dijo Charlie señalándola.

"como digas Fabrey...luego no me digas que no te avise"- dijo Nicole encogiendo los hombros.

Charlie se dio media vuelta y avanzo para su habitación, en ese momento se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje a Rachel, estaba tan adentrada en el mensaje que ni siquiera vio por donde iba y se cocho con una jovencita que tenia un café en la mano, el café se derramo por toda la blusa que tenia la chica haciendo que Charlie se viera sorprendida.

"no, no, no, no...perdón, perdón, perdón...yo no...diosss...perdón"- dijo Charlie totalmente avergonzada.

"esta bien... menos mal que el café estaba frió"- dijo la chica.

Charlie fue corriendo a la barra para buscar servilletas y volvió para limpiar a la chica. Mientras la limpiaba con cuidado Charlie no la miraba a los ojos, si no que miraba el escote de la blusa. Era una blusa blanca y por el café quedo marrón, pero eso no era lo peor si no que se transparentaba todo y se podía ver el corpiño de color negro con encaje. La chica sonreía porque Charlie no paraba de limpiarla, todo con cuidado.

"no te preocupes...esta bien"- dijo la chica mirándola.

"no...pero...yo...dios, perdón otra vez"- dijo Charlie y al fin la miro.

"tranquila...-la miro bien- creo que te conozco"- dijo la chica mirándola fijo.

"no, creo que no"- dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza.

"Charlie Fabrey?"- dijo la chica mirándola mas fijo.

"si soy yo...vos?..."- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"Emily Thomas...-estiro la mano- un gusto"- dijo Emily saludándola.

Charlie no lo podía creer, Nicole tenia razón era una chica hermosa. Tenia el pelo castaño claro, ni muy rubio ni muy morocho, ojos azules oscuros y una sonrisa que destilaba glamour. El cuerpo era impresionante, unas piernas de modelo, una cintura perfecta, un abdomen plato y unos pechos bien formados.

"estas bien?"- dijo Emily preocupada.

"eh?...si, si, si...perdón es que...-sacudió la cabeza- nada"- dijo Charlie mirándola y respondiendo el saludo.

" un gusto la verdad...me encanto verte jugar"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"mu...muchas gracias..."- dijo Charlie embobada.

"te sientes bien?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"eh?...si es que...dios eres hermosa"- dijo Charlie para luego abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"gracias...igual -se acerco al oído de Charlie- tu lo eres mas"- dijo Emily y se separo de Charlie.

"creo que...debo irme...tengo...que...jugar en unas horas"- dijo Charlie nerviosa.

"tranquila...te dejo que vallas a concentrarte...te veré en el juego"- dijo Emily y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

"oh...gracias...y perdón otra vez"- dijo Charlie señalando la mancha de la camisa de la chica.

"tranquila...tu concentrate para ganar"- dijo Emily y le guiño un ojo.

"como si pudiera...ahora"- susurro Charlie por lo bajo.

"como?"- dijo Emily sin escuchar lo que había dicho.

"que...nos vemos en el partido...adiós"- dijo Charlie y se fue a su habitación.

Charlie subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama, no podía quitase de la mente a Emily, esa blusa, esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo, esas piernas, ese pelo, esos ojos. Era algo que no podía dejar de pensar, pero tenia que hacerlo ella tenia novia, y se llama Rachel Berry. Tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje.

_**Mi amor te extraño mucho – Charlie.**_

Rachel por su parte estaba en la casa de Quinn, con Beth, Santana, Brittany y Sophie, planeando una salida al parque de diversiones. Sonó el celular de la morocha y rápidamente leyó el mensaje y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

_**Yo también te extraño mi amor...mucho, mucho – Rachel.**_

_**Tengo ganas de que estés conmigo :( - Charlie.**_

_**Yo también amor, quiero abrazarte y besarte mucho, mucho :( - Rachel.**_

_**Dios! No me lo digas así, que ahora me dan ganas :$ - Charlie.**_

_**Amor!... a que hora jugas? - Rachel.**_

_**Dentro de dos horas y tengo unos nervios impresionantes – Charlie.**_

_**No tenes porque amor...se que vas a ganar, confió en mi novia – Rachel.**_

_**Gracias amor...como estas vos? - Charlie.**_

_**Bien, extrañándote pero bien...acá con Beth, Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Sophie – Rachel.**_

_**Estas con las chicas?...y Sophie?...ya son novias con mi hermana?- Charlie.**_

_**No amor...ella vino anoche y se quedo a dormir como todas – Rachel.**_

_**Y donde durmió? - Charlie.**_

_**En el sillón jajaja...Quinn con Beth, yo en tu habitación con los peluches que me regalaste, y Britt con Santana, podes creer?...cuando fui a ver a Britt, Santana la estaba abrazando jajajaja – Rachel.**_

_**Que?...como que Britt durmió con Santana? - Charlie.**_

_**Si amor...era re chistoso, Santana abrazando a Britt y Britt a su pato, el que vos le regalaste – Rachel.**_

_**No lo puedo creer... - Charlie.**_

_**Que pasa amor?...te enojaste?...porque Britt durmió con Santana?- Rachel.**_

_**No, no puedo creer que haya dormido con el pato jaja – Charlie.**_

A Charlie no le había gustado nada el enterarse que Santana había dormido con Brittany asi que termino la conversación con Rachel rápidamente.

_**Amor me tengo que ir a bañar para luego descansar un rato mas...- Charlie.**_

_**Claro mi amor...MUCHA SUERTE...TE AMO MAS QUE NUNCA! - Rachel.**_

_**Yo mucho mas mi amor...te amo =) - Charlie.**_

Termino de mandarle mensajes a su novia y siguió pensando en lo de Santana y Britt, Charlie era muy celosa si se trataba de la rubia por eso mismo le mando un mensaje a la rubia.

_**Brittany dormiste con Santana? - Charlie.**_

Brittany tenia su celular en la mano cuando vio que le llego un mensaje de Charlie y salto de la emoción. Por su parte Charlie se percato que no tenia que ser obvia, así que le mando otro mensaje mas.

_**No digas que soy yo...porque esto queda entre nosotras princesa – Charlie.**_

Brittany luego de leer el segundo mensaje no dijo mas nada, ni salto ni nada, se quedo callada y le respondió.

_**Yo tenia miedo y le dije si podía dormir conmigo :( - Brittany.**_

_**Amor tenias a Charlie junior para que te cuide – Charlie.**_

_**Lose, pero ella me cuida mucho también y me gusta cuando me abraza – Brittany.**_

_**Princesa sabes que no me gusta que te abrace mucho y mucho menos que duerma con vos – Charlie.**_

_**Pero Charlie...ella me quiere :( - Brittany.**_

_**Yo también te quiero princesa y mucho mas que ella – Charlie.**_

_**Pero estas con Rachel...no conmigo :( - Brittany.**_

_**Pero que tiene?...somos almas gemelas vos y yo, o no?...- Charlie.**_

_**Claro...pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo si?... perdón :( - Brittany.**_

_**Esta bien princesa no pasa nada...sos única para mi, sabelo!- Charlie.**_

_**Gracias Charlie...ahora me voy al parque de diversiones...y llego a nuestro bebe =) - Brittany.**_

_**Claro mi amor...diviértete mucho te amo mucho si?...no te olvides nunca – Charlie.**_

_**Nunca de los nunca...adiós =) - Brittany.**_

Charlie tenia una relación especial con Brittany, ella es su princesa y pase lo que pase siempre lo iba a ser, este con quien este o valla donde valla. Le molestaba mucho que este cerca de Santana porque a pesar de ser amigas, tienen una cierta rivalidad notoria.

Por otro lado en la casa de Quinn estaban las chicas preparando todo para ir al parque de diversiones

"en que coche vamos?"- dijo Quinn mirándolas a todas.

"en el tuyo Fabrey"- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos.

"porque?"- dijo Quinn mirándola desafiante.

"porque no vamos a gastar en tres autos, si podemos ir todas en uno"- dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"tienes razón"- dijo Quinn riendo.

Todas las chicas salieron y se pusieron adelante del auto de Quinn.

"ok...como vamos?"- dijo Rachel mirando el auto.

"yo, Britt, Rachel y Beth atrás y Sophie adelante contigo"- dijo Santana mirándola a Quinn.

"yo no quiero ir atrás"- dijo Beth metiéndose entre medio de las chicas.

"vamos princesa tu vienes con nosotras"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"no...yo quiero ir con mi mami Quinn adelante y contigo"- dijo Beth mirándola a Rachel.

"dios mio...esta chica si que puede decir que es hija tuya Fabrey"- dijo Santana riendo.

Quinn bufo la burla de Santana y se agacho para estar a la altura de Beth.

"bebe...quiere que Sophie te lleve?"- dijo Quinn mirándola tiernamente.

"NO"- dijo Beth molesta.

"eso es carácter Fabrey"- dijo Santana señalando a la pequeña.

"puedes terminarla"- dijo Quinn mirándola con ira.

"es tu hija, no lo niegues Quinn"- dijo Santana riendo.

"vamos pequeña no seas mala"- dijo Quinn suplicándole.

"NO QUIERO QUINN"- grito Beth y se cruzo de brazos para irse a la puerta de la casa.

Quinn quedo sorprendida por como la había llamado, todas las chicas también nunca la había llamado de esa manera. Rachel la miraba sorprendida al igual que las demás chicas.

"si que tiene carácter"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"nunca me había dicho así"- dijo Quinn con tristeza.

"esta celosa"- dijo Brittany encogiendo los hombros.

"que?"- dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"si, esta celosa...es como yo cuando Charlie le trae regalos a Rachel y a mi no"- dijo Brittany encogiendo los hombros.

Todas la miraron confundidas, especialmente Rachel y Santana.

"como es eso?"- dijo Rachel confundida.

"Britt, Beth te dijo algo?"- dijo Quinn cambiando de tema.

"si, me dijo que no le gustaba a Sophie. Y a mi tampoco -miro a Sophie- lo siento, mi patito me pidió que te odiara"- dijo Brittany mirándola y restandole importancia.

"Britt eso te dijo Beth?"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"sip"- dijo Britt sonriendo.

"no lo puedo creer"- dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza.

"tranquila Quinn, es una pequeña dejala...esta celosa de que alguien le quite a su mama y es normal"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"tienes razón"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada y camino hacia Beth.

Cuando llego a donde estaba Beth, se sentó al lado de ella, en el porche de su casa.

"pequeña, sabes que te amo verdad?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"si"- dijo Beth con sus brazos cruzados y mirando al frente.

"sabes que sos lo mas importante que tengo, verdad?"- dijo Quinn.

"si"- dijo Beth.

"y sabes que jamas te cambiaría por nada, verdad?"- dijo Quinn.

"no lose"- dijo Beth y la miro.

"cariño...yo te amo y jamas haría nada para lastimarte, eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida"- dijo Quinn mirándola con los ojos brillosos.

"no quiero que Sophie me quite a mi mami Quinn"- dijo Beth haciendo puchero.

"amor -la abrazo- nada de eso va a pasar, nadie va a quitarte de mi lado y nadie me va a llevar a ningún lado. Sophie es una gran amiga, nos estamos conociendo yo quiero que vos la conozcas también, pero si no querés ahora sera otro día o cuando vos estés dispuesta, si?"- dijo Quinn mientras la abrazaba.

"esta bien"- dijo Beth poco convencida.

"bueno ahora vamos a divertirnos, dale?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"si, pero voy con Rachel adelante"- dijo Beth parándose.

"como digas princesa"- dijo Quinn sonriendole.

Quinn fue de la mano con Beth hasta el auto y le dijo a Rachel que suba con ella, la miro a Sophie y ella le dedico una sonrisa en apoyo y luego subieron las demás y se fueron al parque de diversiones.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que tal?...que les parecio?...

Charlie tiene una gran oportunidad ojo!...Quinn se beso con Sophie :O...Beth sigue molesta por la presencia de Sophie...Rachel extraña a Charlie y Britt y Santana son muy tiernas pero a Charlie eso no le gusta...porque Charlie? porque? AIII DIOS jajajajaj

se vienen muchas cosas mas ojo eh!... que tal les parecio EMILY?...esta chica va a tener un gran papel se los aseguro!

VAMOS A LO IMPORTANTE:  DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOSSSSSS MIOOOOOOOOOOO QUINNPINK, QUINNPINK, QUINNPIK...les juro que lo mire 56468754 de veces porque es tan HOT, tan HOT que diooooosss... COMO DIJO LEA "LOOKED HOT" y bueno que decir del twitt de Lea...por fin esta sequia se acabo jajajajaja... y despues de los rumores del beso de Naya y Dianna?...OSEA SE EQUIVOCO DE MOROCHA jajajajajaj en fin YO ME MOJE CON QUINNPINK se los juro!

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

Los** jueves** voy a subir un capitulo de **QUIEN DECIDE ES EL CORAZON**

Y los **sabados** voy a subir un capitulo de **EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA**

******GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! ******(ME DIJERON QUE NO AMENACE COMO NOE! JAJAJAJAJAJA)

quiero saber sus opiniones! asi que las espero! ;)

nos leemos luego. FLOR! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	9. FIN DE SEMANA III

Luego de varios minutos habían llegado al parque de diversiones y todas bajaron y caminaron hacia la entrada, Rachel llevaba a Beth en sus brazos, Britt con su pato, Santana al lado de Britt y Sophie con Quinn. Sacaron las entradas y luego entraron como niñas corriendo a ver quien llegaba primero a los autitos chocadores.

Mientras tanto en New York, Charlie había terminado su primer partido y había ganado cómodamente por un 6-0;6-1. Emily la había visto en el palco de huéspedes con su padre. Luego de salir de la cancha fue a el gimnasio para hacer las rutinas normales después de un partido de tenis y se encontró con Emily, Roger y sus padres.

"hola"- dijo Charlie mirándolos confundida.

"hola hija"- dijo Judy y la abrazo.

"felicitaciones hija"- dijo Russell uniéndose al abrazo.

"gracias"- dijo Charlie sin entender nada.

"hija tenemos que hablar"- dijo Russell separándose del abrazo.

"que paso?"- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"no te preocupes hija, nada malo"- dijo Judy calmándola.

"ven vamos a el bar y charlaremos mejor"- dijo Russell.

Todos se fueron al bar y se sentaron en una mesa, Judy, Russell y Charlie por un lado y Emily y Roger por el otro.

"bueno Charlie seguramente te preguntaras que estamos haciendo nosotros acá, no?- dijo Roger mirándola.

"la verdad?...si"- dijo Charlie confundida.

"bueno tu padre me llamo hoy temprano y me dijo que aceptaba la oferta que le hice...así que traje esto -saco una carpeta- para que firmes vos y tus padres y desde hoy mismo perteneces a RT representaciones" - dijo Roger sonriendo.

Charlie no lo podía creer, estaba completamente shockeada su vida iba a cambiar completamente. No sabia nada que sus padres habían aceptado, no entendía nada pero estaba mas que feliz.

"Charlie por favor...firma aquí"- dijo Roger mirándola y señalando el papel.

Charlie firmo al lado de la firma de sus padres y sonrió como nunca.

"bienvenida a nuestra casa"- dijo Roger y le estiro la mano.

"no lo puedo creer"- dijo Charlie sonriendo y respondiendo al saludo.

Los padres de Charlie saludaron a Roger amablemente y felicitaron a su hija por el nuevo futuro que tendría.

"bueno Charlie ahora vas a ir con Emily a nuestra casa de deporte para elegir tus cosas, raqueta, vestimenta, bolso, zapatillas y todo lo que quieras. Ahora eres de nuestra empresa asi que vas a tener un sponsor oficial" - dijo Roger sonriendo.

"wow...no lo puedo creer...esto es...increíble"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"acostumbrate porque esto es solo el principio...si llegas a ganar el siguiente partido y luego la final, vas a ser una de las jóvenes que podría viajar a París para la competición internacional"- dijo Roger mirándola.

"es increíble"- dijo Charlie sin salir de su asombro.

"felicidades hija"- dijo Russell abrazando a Charlie.

"gracias"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Luego de eso Charlie se fue con Emily a la casa de deportes para elegir sus cosas ya que es unas horas iba a volver a jugar, pero esta vez con sponsor propio.

Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones, Quinn fue a comprar unas gaseosas y unos dulces para Beth con Sophie mientras que Rachel, Santana y Britt cuidaban de la pequeña.

"oye...crees que le guste esto a Beth?"- dijo Sophie señalando una ranita de peluche.

"no quiero que gastes en ella"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"es solo un regalo"- dijo Sophie encogiendo los hombros.

"mira Sophie...Beth es muy especial, tiene un carácter super particular y creo que esta celosa de vos...por eso no quiero que le compres nada porque se que te lo va a despreciar y no quiero que te sientas mal, solo dale su tiempo yo se que cuando llegue el momento te va adorar...como lo hago yo"- dijo Quinn sonriendo y acercándose a la chica.

"eres preciosa sabias?"- dijo Sophie mas cerca de la rubia.

"entonces que queda para ti?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"puedo?"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"adelante"- dijo Quinn mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sophie se acerco a la rubia y la beso tímidamente, ese beso tierno y dulce que parecía de niños. Quinn agarro la cintura de la morena y comenzó a acercarla mas a ella, Sophie por su parte puso sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia para profundizar el beso y así dejar el paso a sus lenguas. Quinn podía sentir como la lengua de Sophie luchaba contra la de ella y eso hacia que su piel se erizase de una manera increíble. Nunca había sentido tal cosa, estaba segura de que Sophie era la indicada. Luego de varios minutos besándose el aire escaseaba y decidieron separarse para respirar con normalidad.

"encima de hermosa, besas muy bien"- dijo Sophie colocando su frente en la de la rubia.

"hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"bueno eh"- dijo Sophie separándose de la rubia y pegandole suavemente en el hombro.

"auch...eso dolió, necesito un beso -señala su boca- para que no me duela mas"- dijo Quinn haciendo puchero.

"nada de besos Fabrey...que te bese otra"- dijo Sophie y se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

Quinn paso sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, colocando sus manos en su abdomen haciendo que la morena coloque sus manos sobre las de la rubia, apoyo su mentón en el hombro derecho y comenzó a susurrar al oído.

"sabes?...me siento en las nubes cada vez que me besas, eso que solo han sido dos beses...pero igual, como que no se...me darías uno mas?"- susurro Quinn.

Sophie se dio vuelta sin dejar que Quinn soltara su cintura y puso sus manos en el rostro de la rubia.

"no puedo negarme a vos"- dijo Sophie y la beso otra vez.

"_COF-COF" _se escucho de fondo haciendo que las chicas se separaran del susto.

"dios mio Santana nos asustaste"- dijo Quinn agarrándose el pecho.

"tranquila Fabrey...no creo que te haya asustado mucho"- dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"en fin...justo estábamos yendo"- dijo Quinn mostrandole las cosas que habían comprado.

"si...claro -dijo irónicamente- vine porque tardaban mucho y encima como vez -señalo a un lado- allá vienen las chicas y tu hija...agradece que vine yo, porque si venia Rachel con Beth...uff la mini Fabrey te hacia una linda escena"- dijo Santana riendo.

"gracias a dios"- dijo Quinn respirando profundo.

Las chicas por fin se acercaron, Beth estaba caminando lo mas tranquila hasta que vio a Sophie y corrió hacia los brazos de Quinn. Rachel, Brittany y Santana se miraban confundidas.

"no quiero que vengas con ella sola"- dijo Beth abrazando a Quinn.

"tranquila bebe...solo vine a comprar unos dulces para ti y gaseosas para las chicas"- dijo Quinn acariciando el pelo de la pequeña.

"bueno...quiero los dulces"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"aquí tienes"- dijo Quinn dándole una bolsa con muchos dulces.

"puedo combidarle a la tía Britt?"- dijo Beth haciendo ojitos.

"shhh tengo una especial para tía Britt -le dio otra bolsa- toma llevasela tu"- dijo Quinn y la bajo.

Beth corrió hasta Britt y le entrego la bolsa con muchos dulces que le había comprado Quinn especialmente para ella.

Luego de haber salido de la casa de deportes, Charlie y Emily viajaban en auto para la cancha, ya que Charlie tenia que jugar su ultimo partido. En el trayecto hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que el celular de Emily sonó, era un mensaje de su padre.

"bueno tengo una buena noticia"- dijo Emily mirando a Charlie.

"mas?"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"si...luego del partido tienes presentación oficial a la prensa"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"QUEEEEEE?"- dijo Charlie abriendo los ojos como platos.

"tranquila...es una presentación normal, como todos los que representa mi padre"- dijo Emily tranquilizándola.

"dios mio...no tendrías que haberme dicho esto, ahora estoy nerviosa y...y...el juego...todo...no quiero perder...no dios"- dijo Charlie super nerviosa.

"tranquila Charlie...todo va a ir bien"- dijo Emily y la abrazo.

El abrazo sorprendió mucho a Charlie, pero lo sintió muy cómodo no era como los que le daba Rachel pero era completamente distinto. En ese momento sintió la necesidad de llamar a Rachel, saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

"que haces?"- dijo Emily mirando a Charlie marcando el celular.

"llamo a Rachel"- dijo Charlie sin dejar de mirar el celular.

"quien es Rachel?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"mi novia"- dijo Charlie y puso el celular en su oreja.

Emily instantáneamente le saco el celular de la oreja y corto.

"que haces?"- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"perdona...pero tienes que concertarte y creo que lo mejor es que bajemos porque ya llegamos"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"pero no tenias porque hacer eso"- dijo Charlie molesta.

"lose...pero tienes un partido que jugar...luego la llamas"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"ok"- dijo Charlie y bajo del auto.

Charlie bajo del auto escoltada por Emily y se dirigieron al vestuario para probarse toda la ropa que se habían traído de la casa de deporte. Mientras Emily esperaba por Charlie, miraba el celular de la rubia y miraba las fotos de ella y Rachel, había muchas fotos, se notaba que Charlie estaba enamorada pero Emily sabia que Charlie era muy juguetona y por mas que tuviera novia no se iba a resistir a ella. Emily tenia muchas ganas de estar con Charlie, desde hace rato, sabia toda su historia, su romance con Rachel, por mas que haya fingido lo sabia, sabia que tenia una hermana, que tenia una sobrina, sabia la historia de Russell, un muy buen mujeriego, por lo tanto la hija tendría que ser igual, así que su meta en estos dos días era conquistar a Charlie de cualquier manera, la quería tener para ella sola. Cuando Charlie salio del probador, la miro fijo.

"que tal este?"- dijo Charlie dando una vuelta.

"me gusta...en realidad todos te van a quedar bien"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"gracias...osea que toda esta ropa es mía?"- dijo Charlie mirándose.

"exacto...es mas, tienes miles y miles de prendas que son tuyas, para uso diario, para entrenar, para salir, para jugar, para lo que quieras...obviamente de Nike, tu sponsor oficial"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"no lo puedo creer...osea que toda esta ropa me la puedo llevar a Ohio?"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"claro...y me puedes pedir todo lo que sea y yo te lo llevare"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"wow gracias"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

Luego de eso Charlie se fue a cambiar de nuevo y salio con la vestimenta que iba a usar para el partido Emily la miro de arriba abajo y se sorprendió con lo sexy que le quedaba. Después de eso Emily la miro detenidamente.

"que tengo?"- dijo Charlie nerviosa.

"tienes que quitarte el reloj...y ese anillo"- dijo Emily señalando las cosas.

"porque?...siempre juego con el reloj y ayer jugué con el anillo"- dijo Charlie encogiendo los hombros.

"porque ahora perteneces a una marca en especial y el reloj no es de esa marca y el anillo tampoco, aparte es mas por comodidad"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"esta bien...como digas"- dijo Charlie y se saco el anillo y el reloj.

En ese momento llego Roger con Russell y dos personas mas.

"bueno...que tal Charlie?...como te sentís con la nueva ropa?"- dijo Roger mirándola.

"increíble...es excelente"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"bueno te presento a tu nuevo entrenador Kevin Ruff -señalando a un hombre- y a tu preparador físico Paul Group -señalo a otro hombre- desde hoy va a ser tu equipo de trabajo, van a viajar a Ohio con vos para entrenar todos los días y mantenerte en forma para que no pierdas el talento -sonríe- así que espero que te lleves bien con ellos"- dijo Roger sonriendo.

Charlie saludo a los hombres, miro a su papa ambos estaban sorprendidos porque de un día para el otro, tenia entrenador, preparador físico, sponsor, y era representada por un famoso en el deporte.

"no lo puedo creer...esto es demasiado"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"acostumbrate porque esto no termina acá"- dijo Roger mirándola.

"hay mas?"- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"claro...tenemos conferencia de prensa luego del partido, tenes presentación oficial con el sponsor esta noche, tenemos pactadas unas entrevistas y luego puedes dormir tranquila..." - dijo Roger sonriendo.

"en serio?...tranquila?...después de todo lo que me dijiste no lo creo"- dijo Charlie riendo.

"te vas a acostumbrar...eso si, te tengo que pedir que tengas tus tardes libres porque los entrenamientos son de 3 a 6...organizamos todo muy bien para que puedas acudir a la escuela y hacer los entrenamientos adecuados"- dijo Roger mirándola.

"estas en todo"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"por eso mismo...Emily va hacer tu mano derecha, a ella le puedes pedir todo lo que quieras, y ella te va a decir como sera tu agenda durante la semana, viajara una o dos veces a la semana para verificar como van las cosas...así que no te preocupes si la llegas a ver en tu escuela"- dijo Roger riendo.

"seria como mi asistente?"- dijo Charlie mirándolo.

"exacto"- dijo Roger asintiendo.

"esto es demasiado"- dijo Charlie riendo.

"bueno ahora si...es hora de salir a ganar campeona..."- dijo Roger palmeando el hombro de la rubia.

"suerte hija"- dijo Russell dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"gracias papa"- dijo Charlie mirándolo.

Charlie salio a la cancha y los demás fueron al palco de huéspedes, donde estaba esperando Judy. El partido todavía no comenzaba, Emily se había sentado y justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Charlie, era un mensaje de Rachel.

_**Amor que paso que me llamaste?...no lo escuche perdón :( - Rachel.**_

Emily lo vio y automáticamente pensó en borrarlo. _Lo siento Rachel pero Charlie no tiene tiempo para estupideces – _susurro por lo bajo mientras borraba el mensaje, luego volvió a colocar el celular en su bolsillo y se percato que tenia el anillo de Charlie, lo saco, lo miro y se dio cuenta que era un anillo de compromiso, se fijo adentro del mismo y vio el grabado que tenia. _Nada de esto va a interponerse en mi camino _pensó Emily y lo volvió a guardar.

Rachel estaba preocupada por la llamada de Charlie y el que no le halla contestado el mensaje la preocupada aun peor.

"que pasa Rach?"- dijo Quinn acercándose a la morocha.

"es que Charlie me llamo pero no escuche la llamada y recién le mande un mensaje pero no me contesto"- dijo Rachel preocupada.

"tranquila Rach...debe estar jugando a esta hora"- dijo Quinn mirando su reloj.

"claro...como lo olvide, tienes razón"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"esa sonrisa me encanta...te lo dije?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"a mi me gusta mas la tuya eh"- dijo Rachel empujándola por el hombro.

"a mi me gusta tu nariz"- dijo Quinn tocándole la nariz muy tiernamente.

"pues a mi no me gusta"- dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"vamos Rach...sos hermosa"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"Quinn tu lo dices porque eres tu...osea mirate, eres hermosa, tienes a todos atrás tuyo, inclusive tienes club de fans en la escuela, sos popular, estas en las Cheerios y muchas cosas mas...en cambio yo?...mirame, no tengo nada...bueno a Charlie que me ama y nada mas"- dijo Rachel agachando la mirada.

"Rachel mirame -alzo el mentón de la morocha- eres hermosa tengas lo que tengas, de verdad. Aveces me pregunto si tendré la pasión que tienes tu, cuando cantas, cuando amas, cuando hablas, mirate Rach...eres increíble, tus papas te aman, te dan todo, tienes todo y no hablo solamente de lo material, tienes un sueño que seguir...yo a eso no lo tengo, simplemente vivo el presente y ya!...te admiro por como eres y eres hermosa...no se discute mas"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"no tienes un sueño que seguir?"- dijo Rachel mirándola confundida.

"mi sueño es estar con Beth y nada mas"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"pero tienes que hacer algo Quinn...eres talentosa"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"talentosa?...-se ríe- en que?"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"vamos Quinn...puedes ser escritora, me encanta cuando me escribes en msn, porque siento que estoy hablando con una escritora profesional"- dijo Rachel riendo.

"ya Rach...no exageres"- dijo Quinn empujándola despacito.

"no exagero Quinn, es la verdad...mi papa me dijo que no me acercara a los escritores porque son muy conquistadores"- dijo Rachel riendo mas fuerte.

"ya callate diva"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"mejor vamos, porque tu chica me esta mirando raro..."-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"que exagerada eh"- dijo Quinn parándose.

Rachel también se paro y ambas fueron hacia donde estaban las chicas. Santana estaba con Beth y Britt, mientras que Sophie miraba a Quinn que venia con Rachel.

"y mi princesa?"- dijo Rachel al llegar.

"esta con Santana y Britt"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"bueno ahora vengo"- dijo Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

Sophie la miro sorprendida y Quinn solo sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

"vamos con las chicas?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"que hablabas con Rachel?"- dijo Sophie un poco seria.

"cosas de amigas"- dijo Quinn restandole importancia.

"y por eso se sonreían tanto?"- dijo Sophie seria.

"perdón?...estas celosa?"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"no te rías...y no, no estoy celosa"- dijo Sophie y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Pero Quinn la agarro del brazo y la trajo hacia ella, pegándola al cuerpo, la sostuvo por la cintura y luego la beso tiernamente. Después de unos segundos Sophie se separo y la miro.

"Quinn están las chicas allá"- dijo Sophie mirando hacia las chicas.

"y?...me encantas no puedo evitarlo"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"basta...porque no quiero tener problemas con Beth"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"esta bien...vamos"- dijo Quinn separándose de Sophie y avanzando hacia las demás chicas.

Luego de varias horas mas, Charlie ya había terminado de jugar y había ganado, ya estaba en la final del domingo así que estaba feliz. Ahora era el turno de presentarla oficialmente ante la prensa. Charlie estaba muy nerviosa.

"toma"- dijo Emily dándole un vaso de agua.

"gracias"- dijo Charlie sin mirarla.

"tranquila Charlie...todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes"- dijo Emily calmándola.

"esto es nuevo para mi"- dijo Charlie todavía sin mirarla.

"oye...se que es nuevo, pero disfrutalo es lo mejor"- dijo Emily acariciando la espalda de la chica.

"gracias de verdad"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"basta de agradecimientos y ve allá...porque si no te mato"- dijo Emily riendo.

"ok...adiós"- dijo Charlie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Emily se quedo completamente sorprendía con el beso. Luego de unos cuarenta minutos Charlie termino con la presentación oficial, que implico unas preguntas y varias fotos con el nuevo equipo de entrenamiento. Salieron del lugar en una camioneta donde estaba Emily esperando.

"que tal?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"ufff...agotador pero me divertí"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"bueno ahora vamos al hotel, vas a descansar un poco y luego te preparas porque hoy es fiesta de sponsor...así que vas a tener una larga noche"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"wow...me gustan las fiestas"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"esta te va a encantar"- dijo Emily y saco su teléfono.

"seguro...uhmmm...me puedes devolver mi celular y mi anillo?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"claro..."- dijo Emily sacando el celular de Charlie y el anillo.

"gracias"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"de nada"- dijo Emily mirándola.

Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones estaba Santana que tenia a Beth en brazos, y estaba dormida, Britt que tenia su pato, Sophie que estaba con Quinn y Rachel que llevaba unos muñecos que le había comprado a Beth.

"bueno donde que el auto?"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"vamos Quinn que la nena no puede estar tomando frió"- dijo Santana mientras la miraba molesta.

"dios mio...Santana eres tu?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Berry cierra la boca porque por mas que tenga a Beth no te vas a librar de mis insultos"- dijo Santana amenazadola.

"bueno chicas basta...vamos porque es tarde para Beth"- dijo Quinn mirándolas.

El trayecto de vuelta a la casa de Quinn había sido calmado, ya que Beth estaba dormida y Brittany también. Mientras Rachel estaba atrás con Santana, Beth y Brittany, Sophie estaba adelante con Quinn, ambas se miraban con una sonrisa muy tierna. Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la casa de Quinn, Santana bajo con Beth en los brazos y entro rápido para acostar a la pequeña, mientras tanto Brittany seguía en el auto dormida, Rachel trato de despertarla pero Santana se lo prohibió. Quinn siguió a Santana mientras subía para acotar a Beth y ella la tapo bien para que descansara mejor. Cuando bajo estaba Sophie y Rachel en silencio.

"y Santana?"- dijo Quinn mirándolas.

"fue a despertar a Britt"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Santana estaba en el auto de Quinn.

"reina..."- susurro Santana en el oído de Brittany.

Y Brittany no se movía para nada.

"Britt vamos...te llevare a casa"- dijo Santana acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

"mmmmm..."- fue lo único que pudo articular Britt.

"vamos bebe...te llevo a casa"-dijo Santana moviendola despacio.

"Santy tengo frió"- dijo Britt apenas abriendo la boca.

Santana no dudo un segundo y se saco su campera para ponérsela a la rubia.

"vamos princesa..."- dijo Santana sacándola de el coche.

Santana la llevo hasta su coche y la recostó en el asiento delantero. Luego entro a la casa de Quinn.

"bueno yo llevo a Britt a su casa"- dijo Santana mirándola a Quinn.

"claro no te preocupes...volvés?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"no...pero tranquila mañana vengo a ver a mi pequeña"- dijo Santana saludando a Quinn.

"bueno dale"- dijo Quinn saludándola también.

Santana saludo a Rachel y a Sophie y se fue en al auto donde estaba Brittany dormida. Santana mientras iba manejando trataba de despertar a Brittany para que llegara despierta a su casa.

"vamos Britt...tienes que despertar"- dijo Santana mientras le hablaba despacio.

"no quiero"- dijo Brittany sin abrir los ojos.

"Britt estas despierta?...me estas escuchando?...por favor levantate ya llegamos a tu casa"- dijo Santana estacionando el auto en el garage de los Pierce.

"vamos bebe...abajo"- dijo Santana saliendo del auto.

"no quiero Santy...tengo sueño"- dijo Brittany todavía en el auto.

Santana abrió la puerta del lado de Brittany y la miro.

"Britt no lo hagas difícil"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"esta bien"- dijo Brittany haciendo puchero.

Brittany salio del auto, aun tenia la campera de Santana puesta y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, saco su llave y abrió la puerta.

"hola?"- dijo Brittany avanzando en la sala.

Santana la siguió pero no había rastros de nadie, hasta que Brittany alzo una nota que había en la mesa de la cocina.

_Hija:_

_Fuimos, con tu padre, a la casa de la tía Georgina, si quieres venir avisanos._

_Te amamos_

_papa y mama_

Luego de eso Brittany la miro a Santana.

"no te vallas"- dijo Brittany haciendo pucheros.

"me quedare contigo esta bien?"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"SIII"- grito Brittany saltando a los brazos de Santana.

"bueno ahora devuélveme mi campera"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"no -se alejo- quiero quedármela...huele muy rico...huele a ti"- dijo Brittany oliendo la campera con los ojos cerrados.

Santana la miro con dulzura, le gustaba estar a solas con Brittany y que ella sea tan dulce y espontanea. Luego de varios minutos Brittany y Santana estaban en el sillón, frente al televisor, viendo una película de Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

HOLAAAAAAAAA! qe ondaaaaaa? :P jajajajaj

bueno que les parecio?...oh se viene, se viene eh!... tranquilas que se viene mas el drama. Sophie esta saliendo con Quinn?, celosa de Rachel?, mmmm la amistad de Rachel y Quinn es mas tierna jajajaja...Charlie profecional?...Santana y Britt, algo mas?, mmmm le gustara a Charlie esto? Emily? siii una PERRA JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA...

qe loco este capitulo...Beth les gusta mucho y a mi tambien, asi que ella va a ser la encargada de el TAN ESPERADO ASERCAMIENTO **un poquito en el proximo cap** ASI QUE TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR...

QUE LES PUEDO DECIR DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE GLEE?...HABER ALGUIEN QUE ME APOYE (no literal jajajaja) Y QUE ME DIGA SI, DIANNA NO SE MERECE UNA NOMINACION POR LA ACTUACION QUE HIZO ESE CAP! **INCREIBLEEEEEE**..LLORE CON ELLA, Y NADA QUERIA HACERLE UN HIJO AHI NOMAS JAJAJAJAJAJA. YO TODABIA NO ENTIENDO PORQE RYAN PONE ESAS CANCIONES CHOTAS! PORQUE SON **C-H-O-T-A-S!** UNA VERGA! PERO BUENO, ME CONFORMO CON QUE QUINN TENGA UN SOLO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!...

ALGO MAS: BETH ES IGUAL A QUINN...COMO MIERDA HICIERON? PARA MI QUE QUINN HIZO EL HIJO CON RACHEL! JAJAJAJAJAJA

******GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! ******pero saben que?...comenten mas si no,****** TRES TIROS EN LA NUCA A CADA UNO! ******asi de una!...

SOY RE MALA...MAS MALA QUE NOE DE "Cuando Nadie Nos Ve"

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...FLOR

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	10. FIN DE SEMANA IIII

Charlie tenia su celular en mano y le mando un mensaje a Rachel.

_**Amor tengo un tiempo libre, necesito que te conectes a messenger para verte...te extraño mucho :( - Charlie.**_

Rachel escucho su celular y rápidamente lo miro, era un mensaje de su novia, Quinn la miro y sonrió, sabia que se trataría de Charlie.

"tienes una computadora a mano?"- dijo Rachel ansiosa.

"si en mi cuarto"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"me la prestas?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"claro..."- dijo Quinn riendo.

"gracias..."- dijo Rachel y subió rápidamente las escaleras pero Quinn la llamo otra vez.

"Rach..."- dijo Quinn mirándola como subía las escaleras.

"si?"- dijo Rachel parándose a mitad de las escaleras.

"yo llevo a su Sophie a su casa...te puedes quedar cuidando a Beth unos minutos?...no tardo"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"claro, no te preocupes"- dijo Rachel sonriendo y volvió a subir las escaleras.

Quinn sonreía por la actitud de Rachel, mientras que Sophie estaba parada atrás de ella.

"vamos?"- dijo Quinn dándose vuelta.

"claro"- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"pero antes..."- dijo Quinn y se acerco a la chica y deposito un beso tierno, en los labios de ella.

"me encantas, te lo dije?"- dijo Sophie mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del beso.

"me podes, te lo dije?"- dijo Quinn entre besos.

"mejor vamos...porque no vamos a terminar bien"- dijo Sophie separándose de la rubia.

"el ultimo, si?"- dijo Quinn mientras la volvía a besar tiernamente.

Sophie disfruto de beso para luego separarse de la rubia y avanzar hacia la puerta de la mano. Subieron al auto de la rubia y se fueron con destino a la casa de Sophie.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en el cuarto de la rubia, sentada en el escritorio con la laptop enfrente, ya había iniciado sesión en messenger y esperaba por su novia.

CharlieFabrey acaba de iniciar sesión

_CharlieFabrey dijo:_

_Hola mi princesa hermosa :)_

Rachel dijo:

Hola mi amor...te extraño demasiado :(

_CharlieFabrey dijo:_

_Yo también amor...tengo muchas cosas que contarte...hacemos videollamada?_

_Rachel dijo:_

Claro...

_Rachel desea iniciar una videollamada._

Aceptar (alt+C) Rechazar (alt+D)

_has aceptado la invitación a iniciar una videollamada._

Finalizar llamada (alt+Q)

_Hola mi amor...te extraño mucho! - _dijo Charlie mirándola por la pc_. _

Yo también amor...estas mas flaquita _- _dijo Rachel haciendo puchero.

_Amor...estoy igual que siempre_ – dijo Charlie riendo.

No pero ahora estas mas flaquita...no quiero que estés así – dijo Rachel sin dejar de hacer pucheros.

_Amor te amo sabias?...tengo algo muy importante que contarte_ – dijo Charlie acomodándose en la silla.

Amor no me asustes – dijo Rachel un poco nerviosa.

_Claro que no amor...preparada? _- dijo Charlie ansiosa por contarle.

Decime – dijo Rachel esperando que le cuente.

_Bueno...firme un contrato con Roger Thomas y ahora tengo un equipo que me va entrenar, tengo un sponsor y tengo muchas posibilidades de ser profesional_- dijo Charlie feliz.

Es encerio?...- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

_Si amor..._- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

No lo puedo creer amor...es, es, es hermoso...- dijo Rachel feliz por su novia.

_Si mi amor, es increíble...ahora tengo ropa deportiva para mi, para mis papas, para vos, para todos...recién acabo de venir de la presentación oficial con los medios de comunicación_ – dijo Charlie emocionada.

Wow...tengo una novia famosa? - dijo Rachel abriendo los ojos como platos.

_Jajajajaj no tanto así amor...simplemente soy conocida en el mundo del deporte, lo de famosa te lo dejo a ti _– dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Eres un amor...y cuéntame que mas?...cuando vuelves? - dijo Rachel ansiosa.

_Mañana juego la final, así que calculo que estaré el lunes allá. Sabes?...tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte y besarte mucho, mucho _– dijo Charlie sonrojándose.

Yo también mi amor...tengo ganas de estar con vos...pero cuéntame, que es eso del equipo que te va a entrenar? - dijo Rachel curiosa.

_Bueno son dos personas, Kevin y Paul, uno es el preparador físico y el otro es el entrenador, ellos van a viajar conmigo a Ohio para entrenarme allá_ – dijo Charlie emocionada.

Entonces no vas a ir a la escuela? - dijo Rachel sin entender.

_Claro que si amor, solo voy a entrenar a la tarde, Roger pudo organizar mis horarios para convinar la escuela y el entrenamiento_ – dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Y para combinar con tu novia?... - dijo Rachel triste.

_Amor vamos a tener tiempo te prometo...aparte son entrenamientos de 3 a 6 nada mas, después de eso te veré y te besare y te abrazare y todo lo que vos quieras_ – dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Te dije que te amo?...que sos lo mas lindo que tengo en mi vida?...que sin vos yo me muero?...te lo dije? - dijo Rachel sonriendo.

_Nop...pero me lo acuerdo cada vez que te pienso _– dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Sos hermosa amor...te amo tanto...te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – dijo Rachel.

_Yo también te a..._- dijo Charlie y fue interrumpida por la puerta – _amor esperame, ya vengo_ – y se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Emily.

"bonita, tengo una invitación...que me dices?"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"ahora?"- dijo Charlie nerviosa.

"si ahora...estas ocupada?"- dijo Emily mirando la habitación.

"estaba hablando con mi novia"- dijo Charlie señalando la laptop, en una mesa.

"entonces te dejo para que te despidas, esta invitación es importante...yo se lo que te digo"- dijo Emily giñandole un ojo.

"ok...dame unos minutos y luego te aviso, si?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"claro"- dijo Emily y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir de la habitación.

Rachel había escuchado todo, estaban en videollamada así que se escuchaba todo tipo de ruido. Charlie por su parte rogaba que Rachel no haya escuchado nada porque se le iba armar linda escena.

_Amor estas?_ - dijo Charlie volviéndose a sentar frente a la pc.

si...quien era? - dijo Rachel seria.

_Emily _– dijo Charlie bajando la cabeza.

Y quien es esa?...y porque te dice bonita? - dijo Rachel molesta.

_Es la hija de Roger, y va hacer algo así como, mi asistente y me dice así de cariño nada mas_ – dijo Charlie excusándose.

Claro...se te olvido decirme que tenes una asistente, no?...porque hablo de una invitación?...tienen una cita? - dijo Rachel completamente celosa.

_No amor...de seguro debe ser una cena algunos miembros del club de Roger o algo por el estilo nada mas_ – dijo Charlie restandole importancia.

Es linda? - dijo Rachel ignorando la respuesta de su novia.

_No _– dijo Charlie, obviamente le mintió porque no quería ocasionar mas problemas.

Porque sera que no te creo Fabrey – dijo Rachel enojada.

_Amor...sos la única que me interesa, ok?...por mas que venga quien venga, yo te voy a elegir siempre a vos, porque te amo mas halla de todo y te amo de verdad amor... _- dijo Charlie tiernamente.

Porque las Fabrey tienen esa sonrisa que te enamora?- dijo Rachel por lo bajo.

_Que amor? _- dijo Charlie sin escuchar lo que había dicho su novia.

Que tenes una sonrisa hermosa...mira -movió la laptop para la cama de Quinn- es igual a tu sonrisa – dijo Rachel mostrandole a Beth, que estaba durmiendo en la cama de Quinn.

_Estas en casa todavía?_ - dijo Charlie sorprendida.

Si amor...Quinn me presto su laptop, hoy estuvimos todo el día en el parque de diversiones, con las chicas y Beth y mirala cansada llego del viaje y se durmió, no es hermosa?- dijo Rachel mirándola a Beth.

_Obvio como la tía jajajaja...y Quinn?_ - dijo Charlie.

Se fue a llevar a Sophie a la casa...creo que esas dos ya van por algo mas serio – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

_De seguro mi hermana ya la beso, es una Fabrey y nadie se resiste a nosotras_ – dijo Charlie con orgullo.

Claro, claro...no te hagas la conquistadora porque vos tenes novia eh – dijo Rachel fingiendo enfado.

_La mejor novia de todas_ – dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Claro...te mande un mensaje hoy?...a que hora jugaste? - dijo Rachel cambiando de tema.

_A las 3 de la tarde...que mensaje?...no me llego nada_ – dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

Que raro, te lo mande cuando vos me llamaste y yo no atendí, porque no lo había escuchado – dijo Rachel.

_No habrá llegado...ni idea_ – dijo Charlie restandole importancia.

Bueno como digas...- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

_Amor...me voy a ir, porque tengo una invitación...ya sabes_ – dijo Charlie en tono triste.

Si, lose no me lo repitas...igual quiero ver la chica esa, no quiero que sea linda eh! - dijo Rachel molesta.

_Amor sos el amor de mi vida, no preocupes por nadie...yo te amo a vos y a nadie mas_ – dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Te amo mas amor...disfruta de tu "invitación" - dijo Rachel haciendo comillas en la ultima palabra.

_Jajajaja sos hermosa cuando te pones celosa, sabias? _- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Basta porque me voy con vos y te lleno de besos – dijo Rachel sonrojándose.

_Me encantaría...pero ahora me tengo que ir...te amo, mucho, mucho, si?..._- dijo Charlie tirandole besos.

Te amo mucho mas amor...cuidate y mucha suerte – dijo Rachel saludándola.

_Claro amor...mandale saludos a las chicas y decile a mi pequeña que la quiero mucho y la extraño_ – dijo Charlie haciendo puchero.

Yo le digo mi amor...te amo – dijo Rachel y saludo por ultima vez.

_Te amo mas _– dijo Charlie y cerro la video llamada

_ha finalizado la llamada_

_CharlieFabrey cerro sesión._

Rachel suspiro por lo bajo y cerro la laptop. Camino despacio para no despertar a Beth y luego cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba con Sophie en el auto, estacionadas enfrente de la casa de la chica.

"me das un ultimo beso?"- dijo Quinn acercándose a la chica.

"no..."- dijo Sophie bajando la cabeza.

"no?"- dijo Quinn triste.

"no porque si no, no puedo parar"- dijo Sophie haciendo puchero.

"ai...sos tan linda"- dijo Quinn y tomo el rostro de la chica y lo beso tiernamente.

Ese beso fue tierno, pero luego de varios segundos se torno mas pasional y mas necesitado. Las lenguas de ambas estaban jugando como locas, Sophie puso las manos en el cuello de Quinn y la rubia puso sus manos en la cintura de la morocha, ese beso seguía cada vez mas intenso y Sophie gemía por lo bajo entre besos y besos, realmente se estaba excitando.

"creo...creo...que lo mejor es que paremos"- dijo Quinn separándose un poco de la morocha.

"uhmmm...si...creo que si"- dijo Sophie respirando con Rapidez.

Sophie se separo completamente de Quinn y se apoyo en el asiento tratando de recuperar su respiración, mientras Quinn tomo el volante y miraba hacia adelante.

"Sophie...realmente me encanta esto que pasa...pero te pido disculpas aveces no me controlo"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"tranquila Quinn...no pasa nada"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"de verdad...perdón"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"eii -alzo el mentón de la rubia- tranquila de verdad no pasa nada, todo a su debido tiempo"- dijo Sophie sonriendole.

"gracias"- dijo Quinn y la beso otra vez.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

"creo que es mejor que entre, mi mama debe estar en casa y seguramente se pregunta donde estoy"- dijo Sophie sonriendo.

"perdón...por retenerte"- dijo Quinn tímidamente.

"sos tan hermosa -se mordió el labio- no me pidas perdón..."- dijo Sophie mirándola.

"gracias por este día, por los besos, por los abrazos, por todo"- dijo Quinn mirándola tiernamente.

"gracias a vos por dejarme entrar en tu vida"- dijo Sophie y deposito un ultimo beso en los labios de la rubia - "adiós"- y se bajo del auto.

Quinn se quedo mirándola hasta que entrara a la casa. Sophie antes de abrir la puerta miro de nuevo al coche de la rubia y modulo unas palabras_ -Te Quiero- _en silencio para que solo viera el movimiento de la boca, formulando esas palabras, Quinn desde el auto le brindo una sonrisa y un _Yo También. _Luego de eso Quinn se dirigió a su casa. Mientras, en la casa de Quinn estaba Rachel mirando la tele, sentada en el sillón, cuando sintió que alguien bajaba de la escalera.

"princesa"- dijo Rachel mirando a Beth que bajaba de la escalera.

"Rachel...y mami Quinn?"- dijo Beth refregándose los ojos.

"uhmmm...fue a comprar algo para comer"- dijo Rachel alzando a la pequeña.

"y tía Santana, y tía Britt?"- dijo Beth en los brazos de Rachel.

"tía Santana fue a llevar a tía Britt a la casa, porque también se durmió, como tu"- dijo Rachel sonriendole.

"y la otra?"- dijo Beth frunciendo el ceño.

"otra?"- dijo Rachel confundida.

"la que estaba con mi mami Quinn"- dijo Beth molesta.

"aaaaaaaaaaaah...Sophie...ella también se fue la llevooooo...-pensó- un taxi"- dijo Rachel acordándose que había mentido.

"bueno...quiero ver una película"- dijo Beth mientras bajaba de los brazos de la morocha y corría al sillón.

"bueno tu elige la película, que voy hacer un poco de palomitas si?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"claro"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

Rachel fue a la cocina y busco las palomitas para hacerlas, mientras tanto saco su celular y llamo a Quinn.

_Paso algo? - _dijo Quinn al teléfono.

_Se despertó Beth, y no tuve otra cosa que mentirle...no le podía decir que te habías ido a llevar a ya sabes quien, así que tienes que traer para comer –_ dijo Rachel riendo.

_Dios mio Rachel me salvaste la vida -ríe- ahora paso por una casa de comidas y llevo comida...esta de mas decir que te quedas con nosotras – _dijo Quinn obligandola.

_Igual no me iba a ir...o pensabas echarme?- _dijo Rachel sonando molesta.

_Para nada Rach...nos vemos en un rato- _dijo Quinn y corto el teléfono.

Ya estaban las palomitas y Rachel las llevo en un pote de Beth, uno de buscando a Nemo que le había comprado Quinn en el cine. Cuando llego a la sala, la pequeña ya estaba mirando la película, había elegido Toy Story como siempre, Rachel se sentó al lado y le entrego las palomitas.

"no te cansas de ver esa película?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"para nada...es mi favorita, al igual que esto"- dijo Beth señalandole el pote de palomitas.

"las palomitas o el pote?"- dijo Rache sonriendo.

"ambos...pero mas el pote, porque me lo compro mami Quinn"- dijo Beth sin apartar los ojos de la tele.

"sabes que?...hoy hable con tía Charlie y te mando saludos"- dijo Rachel cambiando de tema.

"que bueno...la extraño mucho"- dijo Beth comiendo palomitas.

"si yo también"- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

Beth noto que estaba un poco triste y se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"no quiero que estés triste...tienes a mi mami Quinn y me tienes a mi"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"gracias pequeña..."- dijo Rachel abrazándola también.

Rachel y Beth siguieron viendo la película durante varios minutos mas, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció Quinn con unas bolsas de comida, Beth salto rápidamente del sillón y corrió hasta donde estaba la rubia.

"mami Quinn"- grito Beth y salto a los brazos de la rubia.

"princesa...te despertaste"- dijo Quinn agarrándola con fuerza.

"te extrañe...porque tardaste tanto?"- dijo Beth mirándola mientras ponía sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de Quinn.

"porque...-alzo una bola- te traje esto"- dijo Quinn y rápidamente Beth se soltó de la rubia para ver la bolsa.

"gracias mami Quinn...el que me gusta"- dijo Beth sonriendo y sacando de la bolsa un pote de helado de frutilla con limón.

"le van a salir caries y después vas a tener que llevarla al doctor"- dijo Rachel entrando en escena.

Beth la miro con cara de mala, y Quinn sonreía por la cara de la pequeña. Luego Beth se acerco a Quinn y le dijo algo en el oído, haciendo que la rubia sintiese y caminaran ambas, despacio, hacia Rachel.

"que pasa?"- dijo Rachel retrocediendo pasos, porque se acercaban las chicas.

"creo que alguien dijo algo malo"- dijo Quinn sonriendo, mientras avanzaba.

"solo dije la verdad"- dijo Rachel retrocediendo.

"sabes que no tienes que contradecir a ningún Fabrey"- dijo Quinn avanzando.

"eso...y yo soy una Fabrey"- dijo Beth mientras también avanzaba.

"bueno ok, esto no me esta gustando"- dijo Rachel con miedo.

"uno"- dijo Beth avanzando.

"dos"- dijo Quinn avanzando.

"tres"- dijo Beth y ambas corrieron a Rachel hasta tirarla al sillón.

Rachel tenia a ambas chicas haciéndole cosquillas por todos lados, no paraba de reír y de pedir que paren, ellas no querían hacerlo pero en un momento, de tanto moverse, Rachel alzo la mano, para impedir que sigan las cosquillas, y fue tan rápido y tanta la fuerza que sin querer le pego a Quinn una piña en la boca, Quinn instantáneamente grito y se cubrió la boca con sus manos, Beth se asusto mucho y paro con todo, Rachel también hizo lo mismo.

"perdón... no fue mi intención"- dijo Rachel tratando de ayudar a la rubia que estaba con las manos en la boca.

"mami Quinn estas bien?"- dijo Beth preocupada.

Quinn solo se paro y fue corriendo al baño, mientras que las chicas corrían atrás de ella. Cuando llego al baño saco sus mano de la boca y noto mucha sangre en ellas, se miro al espejo y tenia abierto el labio. Rachel entro rápidamente y la miro.

"oh dios mio"- dijo Rachel asustada.

"mami te sale sangre"- dijo Beth mirándola a punto de llorar.

"vamos a llevarte al medico"- dijo Rachel saliendo del baño.

"Rachel"- grito Quinn para que la escuchara.

Rachel volvió corriendo al baño y la miro.

"no hace falta Rach...estoy bien, solo es un golpe nada mas"- dijo Quinn mientras sostenía un poco de papel en labio.

"pero...mira como sangra"- dijo Rachel preocupada.

"no es nada Rach de verdad...me traes algo para que se me pare la sangre?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"claro..."- dijo Rachel y corrió hacia la cocina buscando el botiquín de auxilio.

Cuando lo encontró busco unas gasas, una cinta, alcohol y una crema para cicatrices. Luego de eso llego al baño y la vio que estaba sentada en el inodoro, había bajado la tapa y se había sentado allí, mientras que a su lado estaba Beth acariciándole el pelo.

"aquí traje algo"- dijo Rachel señalando las cosas.

"bueno gracias...dame"- dijo Quinn mientras le estiraba la mano para que se lo diera.

"ni loca...dejame que te cure yo"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Rach yo puedo sola"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"no me importa...hoy soy tu enfermera"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"y yo que soy?"- dijo Beth mirando a ambas.

"la princesa mas hermosa del palacio"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

Beth sonrió triunfante y se dedico a ver como Rachel curaba a su mama. La morocha puso un poco de alcohol en una gasa y acerco la gasa al labio de Quinn.

"te va arder un poquito"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"soplame por favor"- dijo Quinn con miedo.

"tranquila, lo haré"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Le puso la gasa con alcohol en el labio y Quinn hizo señas de dolor y ardor a lo que Rachel se acerco y le soplo suavemente calmando el ardor de la rubia.

"cuando yo me lastimo, mami Shelby me da un beso en la lastimadura y se me cura rápido"- dijo Beth mirándolas mientras Rachel la curaba.

Quinn y Rachel abrieron los ojos como platos, sabia que había querido decir la pequeña pero no querían darse cuenta.

"así que Rachel tienes que darle un beso a mami Quinn para que se le cure mas rápido"- dijo Beth mirándola a la morocha.

"cariño...ella no puede"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"porque?"- dijo Beth encogiendo los hombros.

"porque no tiene los poderes que tiene tu mami Shelby"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"mami Shelby tiene poderes?"- dijo Beth sorprendida.

"claro...por eso te cura a vos con besos"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"entonces voy a llamarla para que venga a curarte con besos"- dijo Beth corriendo a la sala.

"BETH -grito- auch!...eso dolió"- dijo Quinn agarrándose la boca.

"vez...tienes que estar quieta Quinn...porque todavía no termine"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

Rachel estaba arrodillada enfrente de Quinn, mientras que la rubia estaba sentada en el inodoro. La morocha le pasaba la gasa y le soplaba para que la rubia no sintiera dolor. En un momento inesperado Beth corrió al baño y se choco la puerta, que estaba entre abierta, haciendo que esta chocara con Rachel y Rachel se cayera encima de Quinn, estando a solo escasos centímetros de sus bocas. Beth entro y miro la escena, vio que Quinn y Rachel estaban paralizadas, una muy cerca de la otra, sus respiraciones chocaban en sus labios y ninguna decía nada.

"ya le diste el beso?...ya se curo?"- dijo Beth mirándolas.

Ambas chicas salieron del transe, en el que estaban y miraron a la pequeña parada allí.

"si"- dijo Rachel instantáneamente.

Quinn la miro sorprendida por la respuesta.

"que bien...ahora se va a curar mas pronto"- dijo Beth contenta.

"si...pero esto es un secreto entre nosotras, si?"- dijo Rachel mirando la pequeña.

"porque?"- dijo Beth confundida.

"porque no quiero que nadie se entere...que yo tengo poderes"- dijo Rachel hablando bajito.

"ok...nadie se va a enterar"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

Luego de varios minutos en el baño, Quinn se levanto, tenia un pequeño parche que la morena le había hecho para que curase la herida, salio del baño acompañada de Rachel y Beth, ambas la sentaron en el sillón y ellas se fueron a servir la comida.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

**SOPRESA!...SI, CAPITULO SORPRESA!...TANTO ME ROGARON ACA ESTA...UN CAPITULO SORPRESA SUBIDO UN LUNES :)**

Que onda?... :O BETH TE AMO! jajajaja yo se que ustedes tambien, esta pequeña va a hacer de las suyas!

realmente tengo una capacidad para ponerle nombre a los capitulos...me encanta lo tan inteligente que soy jajajajaja! el proximo cap es el ultimo del fin de semana...y se vienen MAS SORPRESAS :O...estare actualizando el jueves como siempre...

**OTRA NOTA: **Dianna subio video a Tumblr...SE ENAMORO LA CHICA Y LO HIZO PUBLICO! JAJAJAJAJA SI LOLAMENTO LEA, PERO ERA PARA MI LA CANCION, SE QUE TE ILUSIONASTE PORQUE PENSASTE QUE TENIAS OPORTUNIDAD CON ESA RUBIA, PERO NO! ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE MI, LO SIENTO!

**Biankita87**: si va lento, pero es lo mejor! igual en el proximo cap viene la accion, asi que preparate! jajajaja

******GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! ******pero saben que?...nada, no los voy a amenazar jajajajaja =) soy mas linda, lose! jajajaja

nos leemos el jueves ;) Flor

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	11. FIN DE SEMANA IIIII

Mientras tanto en New York estaban Emily, Charlie, Russell, Judy, Roger y varios miembros de varias escuelas de tenis internacionales. Todos querían a Charlie para su escuela, para perfeccionarla y brindarle todo como corresponde, algunas escuelas eran de Europa, otras de Rusia, otras de Sudamérica, pero Roger la quería tener para el, y los padres de Charlie querían que termine la escuela, así que ya habían decidido y optado por que Charlie termine la escuela en Ohio y luego se valla a New York para la beca de la escuela de tenis. Varias horas pasaron hablando y demás, hasta que Charlie se levanto y se despidió de todos, porque al otro día tenia una final por jugar, Judy y Russell se quedaron mas tiempo. Emily decidió acompañar a Charlie a la habitación, cuando llegaron, Charlie la invito a pasar.

"realmente odio las charlas de viejos"- dijo Charlie tirándose en la cama.

"justo lo que imagine"- dijo Emily riendo.

"que?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"que por eso te fuiste, yo pensé que eras una nena buena Fabrey"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"lo soy...pero me aburren las charlas de negocios"- dijo Charlie torciendo la boca.

"vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque vienen muchas cosas para ti bonita"- dijo Emily giñandole un ojo.

"ese bonita tuyo...me costo una linda escena"- dijo Charlie riendo.

"ah si?...tu novia te hizo una escena por mi..."bonita"?"- dijo Emily levantando las cejas.

"exacto...y realmente no quiero tener problemas con ella...así que te pido que no me llames así cuando este con ella o me llame, o este hablando por messenger...por favor, si?"- dijo Charlie con carita de perrito mojado.

"le tienes miedo a tu novia?"- dijo Emily riendo.

"no, no es eso...es que no quiero tener problemas nada mas"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

Emily la miro y se fue sentando en la cama, donde estaba Charlie.

"mira Charlie...te comprendo que estés enamorada, te comprendo que tu novia, ahora, es lo mas importante para vos, pero no todo va a ser así...estas entrando en un terreno no muy liviano, es muy pesado estar en los mejores del país y ni te cuento entrar en el circuito profesional, todo te va a parecer un sueño pero vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para conseguir lo que querés y mas de una vez vas a tener que ser egoísta y pensar solo en vos...porque esto lo haces por vos, no por tu novia o por tu familia, vos querés ser profesional, amas el tenis y esto es lo tuyo...pero si tu novia te importa mas, vas a perder mucho en este terreno...ahora lo que importa es ganar y nada mas..." - dijo Emily muy seria.

"de verdad tienes razón...pero es muy difícil para mi...cambie mucho por ella"- dijo Charlie bajando la mirada.

"cambiaste por ella?...porque?...ella te lo pidió?"- dijo Emily confundida.

"no...solo que era un poco...demasiado fiestera, me gustaban las fiestas, las chicas, el alcohol...salia con chicas todos los días, me acostaba con una distinta todos los fines de semana...era terrible, pero me enamore de ella y ahora que la tengo no la quiero perder"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"no la vas a perder...simplemente que ahora no vas a penar solo en ella, tenes una carrera por delante y miles de cosas mas...y tenes que acostarte temprano para mañana"- dijo Emily parándose de la cama y sonriendo.

"no tengo sueño...quieres ver una película?"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"no es conveniente...pero bueno"- dijo Emily riendo.

Emily se volvió a sentar en la cama y Charlie puso una película y se sentó al lado de Emily.

Mientras tanto en lo de Quinn ya habían cenado, estaba Rachel y Beth sentadas en el sillón, mientras miraban una película y Quinn llegaba para unirse a ellas, con un gran tarro de palomitas.

"como esta eso?"- dijo Rachel mirándola y señalando la boca de Quinn.

"mejor, por suerte tengo una buena enfermera"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"lose...soy buena en todo"- dijo Rachel sonriendo triunfante.

"y modesta"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"hey -le pego un codazo- tranquila eh"- dijo Rachel seria.

"auch...quieres golpearme mas?... no me gusta tener esta relación tan violenta"- dijo Quinn sin evitar reír.

"bueno entonces no juegues conmigo"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"ok...perdón"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"te quiero tonta"- dijo Rachel sonriendole.

"yo mas"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"a mi nadie me quiere?"- dijo Beth interrumpiendo a las dos chicas.

"yo no te quiero..."- dijo Quinn mirándola, Beth puso cara triste y Rachel la miro extrañada "TE AMO MI AMOR"- termino de decir Quinn para que Beth sonriera y se lanzara a los brazos de la rubia.

"son tan hermosas"- dijo Rachel mirando a ambas abrazadas.

"mami Shelby dice que tengo carácter de una Fabrey"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"de eso no me queda duda"- dijo Rachel riendo.

"hey...ojo eh"- dijo Quinn señalándola.

"mirala, es una Fabrey, no hay duda"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"me gusta parecerme a mami Quinn...así muchos chicos me van a mirar"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"como?...no, no, no...nada de chicos hasta por lo menos dentro de -piensa- unos 45 años"- dijo Quinn mirándola a la pequeña.

"Quinn exageras demasiado y si esta pequeña sigue tus pasos, y de grande va a estar así como vos...va a ser toda una experta en romper corazones" - dijo Rachel riendo.

"calmate Berry...con mi hija no te metas, es miá de nadie mas"- dijo Quinn molesta y celosa.

"celosa?...o dios mio, Quinn Fabrey celosa...de su hija..."- dijo Rachel riendo.

"yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual...aunque tenga novio"- dijo Beth mirándola a la rubia.

"amor...no vas a tener novio durante mucho tiempo...y cuando digo mucho, es MUCHO"- dijo Quinn seria.

"entonces si yo no tengo novio, vos no podes estar con la chica esa"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"que chica?..."- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"Sophie"- susurro Rachel por lo bajo.

"haa...amor mira..."- dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Beth.

"no quiero hablar mas...quiero ver la película"- dijo Beth saliendo de los brazos de la rubia y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

Rachel y Quinn encogieron los hombros, en forma de desentendidas por el comportamiento de Beth. Luego de unas horas Beth se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Rachel y la morocha subió a acostarla, mientras Quinn ordenaba todo.

"te vas a quedar?"- dijo Quinn mirándola a la morocha que bajaba de las escaleras.

"me invitas?"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"no necesitas invitación"- dijo Quinn guiñándole un ojo.

"conmigo el coqueteo fácil no va"- dijo Rachel riendo.

"sos la única que no ah caído en mis redes"- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja.

"gracias a dios...si no ya estaría matando a mas de una...porque tus admiradoras si que son insoportables"- dijo Rachel riendo.

"hey...por lo menos tengo admiradoras"- dijo Quinn sonriendo coquetamente.

"hablando de eso...Sophie sabe de la existencia de esas depredadoras?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"depredadoras? -ríe- nop...espero que no se entere"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"tarde Fabrey, porque tenes muchas y no creo que le guste mucho que tengas novia"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"primero no tengo muchas y segundo no es mi novia...solo somos amigas"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"nosotras somos amigas y no nos besamos por todos lados donde vamos"- dijo Rachel riendo.

"eso quisieras"- dijo Quinn guiñándole el ojo.

"FABREY...estoy de novia, no coquetees con tu cuñada"- dijo Rachel riendo.

"ok...pero a vos te encanta o no?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"que?"- dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"que te coquetee"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"basta..."- dijo Rachel empujándola un poco.

Luego de eso Rachel ayudo un poco mas a Quinn y ambas subieron a las habitaciones, Rachel se quedaba en la de Charlie y Quinn en su habitación con Beth.

Mientras tanto en New York estaban Charlie y Emily acostadas, a Emily la había vencido el sueño, mientras que a Charlie le interesaba mas verla a la chica dormir, que la película. No paraba de mirarla y recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, con la mirada y se impresionaba mucho, esa chica no era como Rachel, tenia buenos pechos, buenas piernas, una cara perfecta, una cintura diminuta, una sonrisa increíble, y vestía muy bien, pero Charlie no quería serle infiel a Rachel, había conseguido por mucho tiempo tener a la morocha que mas quería, pero sentía que no era ella que tenia que volver a ser la que era, pero a la vez amaba a Rachel y no podía hacerle daño.

"en que piensas?"- dijo Emily despertando de a poco.

"en mi novia"- dijo Charlie por inercia.

"oh...creo que ya es tarde...debería irme" - dijo Emily levantándose.

"te...te podrías quedar?" dijo Charlie mirándola.

"quieres que me de quede?"- dijo Emily sorprendida.

"claro...podrías?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"seguro"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"bueno esperame acá...que te traigo ropa para que te cambies"- dijo Charlie levantándose.

"tranquila duermo así"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"como vas a dormir así?...no, ya te traigo las cosas"- dijo Charlie y entro a una habitación closet.

Charlie salio del closet (chistoso no? Jajajja) y le entrego un short y una remera para que duerma. Emily la miro y sonrió.

"bueno tu te cambias aquí...mientras yo voy al baño, si?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"claro"- dijo Emily.

Charlie entro al baño y dejo Emily para que se vista en la habitación. Cuando Charlie salio, abrió la puerta y se quedo paralizada al ver a Emily. La chica estaba doblando su pantalones, mientras tenia puesta la remera y estaba en culotte, lo que hizo que Charlie abriera los ojos muy sorprendida. Charlie veia el cuerpo de la chica y se imaginaba muchas cosas, cuando Emily se dio vuelta se asusto por la presencia de Charlie.

"dios mio..."- dijo Emily agarrándose el pecho y tapándose como podía.

Charlie no respondía a ningún comentario o grito que halla hecho Emily, simplemente se quedo congelada viendo el cuerpo de la chica.

"Charlie...estas bien?"- dijo Emily mirándola sin entender nada.

Charlie no reaccionaba estaba completamente en shock, veía a Emily de esa manera y se le venia a la mente muchas cosas, no quería serle infiel a Rachel, no quería ser como su papa, no quería volver a su vida de antes, no quería pero era imposible con semejante mujer que tenia enfrente. Emily se acerco a Charlie, obviamente sabia que la había provocado, así que se acerco tal y como estaba cuando Charlie la vio, en solo unos pasos ya estaba enfrente de Charlie.

"estas bien?"- susurro Emily acariciando el pelo de Charlie.

"ssssssssi, si, si, si...si estoy per...perfecta"- dijo Charlie saliendo de su transe, con nerviosismo.

"segura?"- dijo Emily acercándose mas a Charlie.

"por favor...no, no lo hagas"- dijo Charlie mirándola con resistencia.

"vamos Charlie...no es nada, simplemente dejate llevar"- dijo Emily besando el cuello de Charlie.

"corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente"- susurro Charlie y agarro el rostro de la chica y lo beso apasionadamente.

El beso seguía cada vez mas y mas pasional, ellas se habían acostado en la cama, se besaban, se tocaban, se miraban. Charlie no paraba de sonreír, sabia que era lo que necesitaba para volver a ser la que era. Emily disfrutaba de todo lo que pasaba, ambas ya estaban desnudas y tocándose por doquier. Charlie hacia disfrutar a la chica, y Emily gemía muy a gusto.

Luego de varias horas habían quedado dormidas, en realidad Charlie se durmió y Emily solo jugaba con sus manos en el pecho, desnudo de Charlie.

"eres igual que tu padre"- susurraba Emily sonriendo. "nada como una buena noche de sexo y una linda historia de infidelidad" - susurro Emily para luego quedarse dormida.

Ya era domingo y en la casa de Quinn estaban desayunando muy a gusto, Rachel y la rubia, mientras Beth dormía como de costumbre.

"como esta eso?"- dijo Rachel señalando la boca de Quinn.

"muy bien por suerte...ya te dije, tengo la mejor doctora"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"eso es bueno saberlo"- dijo Rachel también sonriendo.

"quieres?"- dijo Quinn mostrandole una tostada con miel.

"si, gracias"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"de nada"- dijo Quinn dándole la tostada.

"haz hablado con Shelby?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"me mando mensajes anoche...diciéndome que quería que vallamos a almorzar, todas...yo, vos y Beth"- dijo Quinn comiendo una tostada mientras la mirada.

"que bueno...me encanta la idea"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"igual...la note rara, porque cuando le pregunte como le fue en los estudios que se tenia que hacer, no me dijo nada...cambio de tema"- dijo Quinn torciendo la boca.

"es raro...la verdad es muy raro, pero yo hablare con ella tranquila"- dijo Rachel sonriendole.

Quinn le sonrió y se dedicaron a terminar el desayuno, para luego ir a despertar a Beth y avisarle que irían a comer a la casa de su mami Shelby. Mientras tanto Rachel llamaba a Charlie para desearle mucha suerte en su partido final.

Mientras tanto en New York, estaban Emily y Charlie acostadas en la cama durmiendo, cuando sonó el celular de la tenista. Charlie no se movía, hasta que Emily levanto la mano y lo tomo de arriba de la mesita de luz. Cuando vio que era Rachel, se le cruzo contestar, pero sabia que eso iba a causar el enojo de Charlie y no quería, así que la despertó a la rubia, para darle el teléfono.

"Charlie, Charlie...tu teléfono"- dijo Emily moviendola a la rubia, para que se despertara.

"uhhhh?"- susurro Charlie entre dormida.

"Charlie es Rachel"- dijo Emily y le dio el teléfono.

Charlie despertó rápidamente, al escuchar el nombre de la novia y se refregó los ojos, para luego sentarse en la cama y atender.

"que oportuna"- susurro Charlie antes de atender.

Emily solo sonrió y miro como atendía el teléfono, Charlie todavía estaba con el torso desnudo y sentada, eso hacia que Emily la mirara jodidamente sexy.

_Hola mi amor...te desperté? - dijo Rachel del otro lado del teléfono._

_Tranquila amor...ya me tenia que levantar – _dijo Charlie mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

_Aii amor! Perdón, solo te llamaba para desearte mucha suerte hoy – _dijo Rachel.

_Que linda amor...gracias y se que pensando en vos, lo voy a lograr – _dijo Charlie.

En ese momento Emily soltó una carcajada haciendo que Rachel la escuche y que Charlie la mirara con la mirada asesina.

_Que fue eso?- _dijo Rachel.

_Nada que programe la tele para que me despierte y ya se prendió jajaja- _dijo Charlie.

_Ha menos mal...amor te extraño mucho – _dijo Rachel.

_Yo también amor, no veo la hora de llegar...para abrazarte y besarte- _dijo Charlie.

Emily no podía evitar verla a Charlie, con el torso desnudo y hablando por teléfono, eso era realmente sexy para ella. Así que paso su mano derecha por las piernas, desnudas de Charlie, hasta llegar a su clítoris.

_NO!... -_dijo Charlie y puso su mano desocupada, en la mano de Emily, que estaba por su clítoris.

_Que paso amor?- _dijo Rachel.

_Nada mi amor...es queeeeeeeeeeeee...mi mama iba a pasar por mi dentro de unos minutos, para desayunar tranquilas, y mire la hora y me asuste...nada mas- _dijo Charlie.

Mientras tanto Emily sacaba la mano de el clítoris de Charlie y la pasaba por la cintura, luego por el abdomen para terminar el los pechos de la rubia.

_Entonces vas a desayunar con Judy?- _dijo Rachel.

_Si amor...ella te extraña también- _dijo Charlie.

Emily seguía avanzando con sus manos, hasta que logro ponerse arriba de la rubia y comenzar a besar su cuello.

_Si?...entonces cuando regreses haremos una fiesta en casa y almorzaremos con tu familia- _dijo Rachel.

_Cla...claro amo- _dijo Charlie mientras no controlaba los besos de Emily.

Charlie no los podía parar, en realidad no los quería parar, estaba disfrutando mucho los besos de Emily. Gemía muy bajo pero no tanto para que Rachel no la escuchara.

_Pasa algo mi amor?...te noto nerviosa o agitada puede ser?- _dijo Rachel.

_Es que estoy muy nerviosa amor, encima me estoy cambiando y con el teléfono en la oreja mucho no puedo jajaja-_ dijo Charlie.

_Ooookei...entonces te dejo tranquila amor, si?...después me contás como te fue?-_ dijo Rachel.

_Claro mi amor...vas a ser la primera en saberlo...- _dijo Charlie.

_Te amo mucho...te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-_ dijo Rachel.

_Yo también...te amo, adiós amor... nos vemos- _dijo Charlie.

_Te amo adiós...-_dijo Rachel y corto el teléfono.

Cuando por fin corto el teléfono, Charlie la miro a Emily y la chica la miro a la rubia, estuvieron unos segundos mirándose y luego Charlie la empujo y dio vuelta la situación, ahora era ella quien estaba arriba de Emily.

"creo que deberíamos levantarnos...porque tienes partido"- dijo Emily mirando a la rubia, que estaba sobre ella.

"ahora juguemos este partido...que me encanta"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"solo un set...porque luego no quiero ser la culpable de tu fatiga"- dijo Emily riendo.

"menos charla y mas acción"- dijo Charlie y la beso con pasión.

Charlie y Emily lo hicieron otra vez, pero esta vez duro mucho menos que la noche anterior, ya que la rubia tenia partido de tenis. Al parecer a Charlie le había gustado mucho la noche con Emily y no le importo que Rachel la llamara, mientras ella estaba desnuda y Emily le daba besos.

Luego de varias horas, Rachel, Quinn y Beth ya estaban en la casa de Shelby compartiendo una buena charla, Beth iba y venia, mientras que las medas estaban en plena charla.

"como se a portado la pequeña?"- dijo Shelby mientras las miraba.

"muy bien, siempre se porta muy bien"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"y porque esta niña le sigue los pasos"- dijo Rachel levantando una ceja.

"no me digas que se porto mal?"- dijo Shelby mirando a Rachel.

"para nada...pero me usan de juguetito y mira como esta, por sus lindos jueguitos"- dijo Rachel señalando el labio de Quinn.

"no me digas que esa fue Beth?"- dijo Shelby mirando la lastimadura de Quinn.

"no...fue Rachel"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"Rachel?"- dijo Shelby sorprendida.

"si, es que Beth no tuvo mejor idea que hacerme cosquillas, y la rubia la acompaño y me tiraron al sillón y luego de tanto movimiento sin querer le pegue en la boca y se la abri"- dijo Rachel torciendo la boca.

"dios mio Rachel...la podrías haber lastimado mas"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"bueno perdón..."- dijo Rachel apenada.

En ese momento llego Beth y vio a Rachel apenada.

"que paso Rachel?"- dijo Beth abrazándola.

"mami Shelby me reto"- dijo Rachel haciendo pucheros.

"porque mami Shelby?"- dijo Beth con una mirada mala, a Shelby.

"porque mira lo que le hizo a mami Quinn"- dijo Shelby señalando a la rubia.

"pero ya la curo"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"si pero igual...tiene que ser mas cuidadosa y tu -señalo a la pequeña- menos ideas de esas"- dijo Shelby tratando de ponerse seria.

"sabias que Rachel tiene poderes como vos?"- dijo Beth cambiando de tema.

"como?...poderes?...yo?"- dijo Shelby sorprendida.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron sorprendidas cuando Beth dijo eso.

"si...mami Quinn me dijo que tenias poderes para curarme, que tus besos para curarme eran poderes que tenias"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"que lindo Quinn...contando que tengo poderes"- dijo Shelby mirando a la rubia, tratando de parecer enojada.

"si, y yo te quería llamar para que cures con besos a mi mami Quinn...pero cuando fui a buscar el teléfono Rachel ya le había dado su beso"- dijo Beth contenta.

"Rachel le dio un beso a Quinn?"- dijo Shelby sorprendida.

"si...dijo que tenia poderes...y dijo...-agacho la cabeza- que no tenia que decirle a nadie"- dijo Beth triste.

"tranquila mi vida...yo no le voy a contar a nadie"- dijo Shelby abrazando a la pequeña.

Rachel y Quinn no habían dicho nada de nada y Shelby percato eso y le pidió a Beth que valla a seguir viendo la tele.

"y bueno...algo para contarme?"- dijo Shelby levantando al ceja.

"yo...uhmm..."- dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"Rachel invento eso para que Beth no te llame y te pida que vengas a darme un beso para curarme"- dijo Quinn rápido.

"entonces...no hubo beso?"- dijo Shelby levantando ambas cejas.

"no"- dijo Rachel colorada.

"que lastima...yo creía que tenia alguna oportunidad de verte con una Fabrey mas buena"- dijo Shelby mirando a Rachel.

"mama por favor...otra vez no"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"esta bien...mejor me voy a preparar la comida"- dijo Shelby y se levanto.

"te ayudo"- dijo Quinn y también se levanto.

Ambas fueron a la cocina, mientras que Rachel se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho su madre. A ella no le gustaba para nada su relación con Charlie, porque conocía como era la chica antes de conocer a Rachel y no quería que su hija sufriera, prefería mucho mas a Quinn.

Charlie había jugado muy bien, estaba un poco cansada pero al fin y al cabo había ganado el torneo y eso significa mucho para ella. No solo la pertenencia de otro trofeo, si no que también vendrían mas y mas torneos importantes, ahora que estaba bajo el ala de Roger Thomas. Emily había acompañado a Charlie durante una mini conferencia de prensa que hizo, después de la entrega de trofeos, luego hizo algunas entrevistas para medios locales e internacionales y luego se fueron al hotel. En el camino hacia el hotel, Charlie llamo a Rachel.

_Amor...gane, gane amor...- dijo Charlie contenta._

_No lo puedo creer amor...que bueno, estoy muy orgullosa de vos de verdad- dijo Rachel contenta._

_Gracias mi amor...ahora estoy yendo al hotel, para hacer mi valija y a la noche salgo para Ohio- dijo Charlie._

_Y a que hora venís?...así te voy a buscar- dijo Rachel._

_No amor...no quiero que me vengas a buscar, voy a volver a la madrugada...nos vemos en la escuela, si?- dijo Charlie._

_Pero amor...te quiero ir a buscar, te extraño mucho- dijo Rachel._

_Lose amor...pero quiero que descanses, si?...nos vemos mañana en la escuela, si?- dijo Charlie._

_Esta bien amor...te amo, sabias?- dijo Rachel._

_Lose...sabia que yo también?- dijo Charlie._

_Lo sabia mi amor...nos vemos mañana, si?...te amo mucho- dijo Rachel._

_Yo también te amo amor...adiós- dijo Charlie y corto el teléfono._

Emily miro a Charlie y sonrió.

"creo que debemos festejar o no?"- dijo Charlie levantando una ceja.

"tienes buenas ideas Fabrey"- dijo Emily y rápidamente la beso.

Pasaron todo el viaje besándose y tocándose. El chófer era amigo de la familia de Emily, así que no iba a decir nada. Cuando llegaron al hotel, entraron a la habitación y se dispusieron a festejar, ya que dentro de unas horas tenían que armar sus valijas para regresar a Ohio. Emily también iba a ir, tenia que hacer unos arreglos allá, así que tenia que armas su valija también.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba ayudando a Shelby a cocinar, mientras Rachel jugaba con Beth. Quinn quería saber que le había dicho el medico a Shelby, pero Rachel le había dicho que ella iba hablar con su madre así que no se metió mas. La comida ya estaba lista y Quinn se ofreció a comprar el postre, así que iba a pedir helado a domicilio.

"el teléfono esta en el living...llama de ahí"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"gracias"- dijo Quinn y fue a buscar el teléfono.

Cuando llego a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, vio un sobre de muy llamativo, estaba abierto y al parecer era de un laboratorio, Quinn pensó en agarrar el teléfono e irse sin mas pero su curiosidad pudo mas. Cuando abrió el sobre se encontró con una serie de papeles, eran unos tres o cuatro, eran análisis y eran de Shelby. La rubia no entendía nada de los números, porcentajes y demás pero hubo algo que si entendió, Shelby estaba ocultando algo, y había logrado descubrirlo. Quinn de solo leer lo que daba el resultado se quedo completamente en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Como la rubia tardaba mucho Shelby fue a buscarla.

"Quinn ya pediste el helado a mi me gus..."- dijo Shelby caminando y se paro completamente cuando vio a rubia que tenia los análisis en la mano.

Quinn no respondía a nada. Sus ojos completamente en las hojas de los análisis, levanto su mirada y se detuvo en la mirada de Shelby.

"dime que no lo has hecho"- dijo Shelby mirándola y acercándose.

Quinn no respondía a nada, seguía en shock. Shelby le saco los análisis y los guardo en un cajón de una mesa.

"Quinn por favor, dime que leíste"- dijo Shelby mirándola y agarrando las manos de la rubia.

Quinn le saco las manos rápidamente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a balbucear "no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser". Shelby quería tratar de calmarla pero era en vano, la rubia estaba completamente fuera de si. La rubia la miro por un segundo y Shelby bajo la cabeza, Quinn instantáneamente la abrazo muy fuerte y Shelby rompió en llanto.

"shhh...tranquila, tranquila"- dijo Quinn mientras lloraba con Shelby.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno lo subo hoy porque mañana no tengo tiempo! es mejor un dia antes a que un dia despues no?...siii losee me aman jajajajaja!

BUENOOOOOOOOOOO!...**.DE TAL PALO A TAL ASTILLA.**..Charlie, Charlie, Charlieeeeee...PUTA! jajajajaja y Emily? bueno ella es una ZORRA QUE SE PUEDE PEDIR?...

Quinn coqueteando con Rachel? :O eso no me lo esperaba

**APARECIÓ SHELBY DIOS!**...ella quiere Quinnchel JAJAJAJAJAJA! pero esperen...que le pasa? :O

quien mierda escribe esta historia che!...no nos pueden dejar asi! lo voy a matar jajajajajajaja

**UNAS PARES DE NOTAS: 1- **Alguien me dijo que los numeros romanos se enseñan en primaria...(porque puse asi el capitulo) y yo le contesto que no!, no son numeros romanos **SON PALITOS RE COOL**...y los pongo asi porque quiero imponer moda, cuando en el 2012 esten estos palitos de moda, se van acordar de mi...yo se los digo! :P jajajaja

**2- **el capitulo de ayer...EMMMM ME PARECIO NEUTRO! QUINN ESTA HERMOSA Y BAILA Y SE MUEVE Y ME EXCITA Y ME MOJO Y BUENO...nadie me controla despues jajajajaja

**3- **vieron las fotos nuevas de Naya Rivera?...OK,** ELLA SI ES HOT!** ahora...porque no sale a pedir disculpas por posar asi con poca ropa?...porque Dianna lo tuvo que hacer, cuando poso para GQ? que alguien me expliqe!

**4- **ya me retiro porque las notas finales van a ser mas largas que los capitulos jajajajajajaja

********GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! ********esperen mas **CAPITULOS SORPRESAS** :) (si lose soy mas buena y mas linda jajajajajja) y no los amenazo porque me firmaron mucho jajajaja!

********NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...BESOS FLOR********

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	12. NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE

Al otro día Quinn estaba en su cuarto, no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había visto en esos análisis, Shelby le había pedido por favor que no le dijera nada a Rachel que ella se lo iba a decir, pero cuando este preparada.

En la madrugada del lunes habían llegado Judy, Russell y Charlie, Quinn los recibió contenta, Charlie le mostró su trofeo y le contó todo lo que había pasado, que ahora estaba con representante y que tenia equipo de entrenamiento.

Emily se había quedado en un hotel, era lo mejor no quería estar molestando a los Fabrey.

Charlie se acostó a dormir un rato, porque estaba muy cansada y el lunes a la mañana tenia que ir a la escuela.

Quinn se levanto y se lavo los dientes, se puso el uniforme de Cheerio y bajo a desayunar.

"buen día hija"- dijo Judy besando la cabeza de la rubia.

"buenos días mama"- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa apagada.

"pasa algo cariño?"- dijo Judy mirándola.

"no tuve una buena noche, es solo eso nada mas"- dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

"quieres quedarte en vez de ir a la escuela?"- dijo Judy mirándola.

"no mama gracias...tengo que ir"- dijo Quinn al fin mirándola.

"como quieras...cualquier cosa me avisas, si?"- dijo Judy sonriendo.

"claro...gracias"- dijo Quinn y se dispuso a desayunar.

En ese momento bajo Charlie ya cambiada y con buen humor.

"buenos días"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"buenos días"- dijo Judy y Quinn a coro.

"tostadas?"- dijo Judy mirándola.

"no gracias...solo una fruta"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"en la heladera están cariño"- dijo Judy mirándola.

"okei"- dijo Charlie y fue en busca de una fruta a la heladera.

Russell no había bajado, todavía estaba durmiendo. Judy se había levantado para hacerle el desayuno a las niñas y luego se iba a costar un rato mas.

Quinn no podía evitar pensar en lo de Shelby, no podía decírselo a nadie y mucho menos a Charlie porque sabia que se lo iba a decir a Rachel.

Charlie estaba sonriente, hoy se encontraría con Rachel y con Brittany, había comprado un regalo para cada una, así que esperaba con ansias dárselo.

Luego de varios minutos desayunando, sonó el timbre de la casa. Nadie sabia quien podía ser, era muy temprano y ninguna esperaba a nadie.

"yo voy"- dijo Charlie y avanzo hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedo sorprendida, era Emily. Charlie no lo podía entender, como una persona se podía ver tan sexy a las siete de la mañana.

"buen día...te vine a buscar"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"a esta hora?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"te voy a llevar a la escuela, así que vamos..."- dijo Emily mirándola.

"que?...porque?...tengo mi auto"- dijo Charlie nerviosa.

"tranquila...es que tengo que hablar con tu director, por el tema de unos arreglos en las canchas de tenis, y por tu participación en los torneos intercolegiales"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"no entiendo"- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"pasa que papa, ha decidido colaborar con el colegio, donando muchas cosas para que las canchas de tenis vuelvan a su estado normal y digamos que soy como la vocera de el señor Thomas -sonrie- aparte tenemos que hablar del tema de los intercolegiales, porque no vas a participar mas en esos torneos"- dijo Emily todavía en la puerta.

"porque?"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"porque no hace falta...ya eres conocida y de ahora en mas, solo torneos nacionales e internacionales"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"wow...que bueno, entonces me vas a llevar a la escuela?"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"claro..."- dijo Emily sonriendo.

Charlie rápidamente fue en busca de sus cosas, que las tenia en su habitación, pero antes paso por la cocina para avisarle a su madre.

"vino Emily a buscarme, para llevarme a la escuela...tiene que arreglar unas cosas con el director Figgins y..."- dijo Charlie y fue interrumpida por su madre.

"tranquila ya lose...me llamo temprano y me dijo todo"- dijo Judy sonriendo.

"bueno entonces voy a buscar mis cosas y me voy...-la beso- adiós mama"- dijo Charlie y fue corriendo hacia su habitación a buscar sus cosas.

Mientras Quinn se levantaba y dejaba las cosas en la lavadora.

"yo también me voy mama, nos vemos luego, si?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"claro hija...y cualquier cosa me avisas, si?...te amo"- dijo Judy besando la cabeza de la rubia.

Quinn salio en busca de su bolso de Cheerio, que estaba en el living y cuando lo agarro salio para la puerta.

"dios mio"- dijo Quinn agarrándose el pecho con la mano.

"perdón, no fue mi intención"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"tranquila...no sabia que estabas ahí...ando un podo distraída"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"oh...eres Quinn, verdad?"- dijo Emily mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

"si...tu eres...?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"Emily...Emily Thomas -estiro la mano- un gusto"- dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

"Quinn Fabrey...como te habrás dado cuenta"- dijo Quinn sonriendo y respondiendo al saludo.

"eres muy parecida a tu hermana"- dijo Emily sorprendida.

"oh...somos gemelas...así que creo que nos parecemos"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"eres mucho mas linda en persona"- susurro Emily en el oído de Quinn.

"oh...gracias"- dijo Quinn incomoda.

"no es para que te incomodes...perdón"- dijo Emily y bajo la mirada.

"no pasa nada...todo bien, ahora si me disculpas...me tengo que ir a clases"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"claro...un gusto conocerte"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"lo mismo digo"- dijo Quinn y le sonrió.

En ese momento Quinn paso por la puerta y se dirigió al garage para sacar su auto. Mientras que Charlie bajaba de las escaleras.

"listo...vamos?"- dijo Charlie mirando a Emily

Emily estaba mirando hacia afuera, donde se encontraba Quinn sacando el auto, entonces Charlie la miro y se acerco para ver que era lo que observaba.

"ya la conociste?"- dijo Charlie mirando a Quinn que salia con el auto.

Quinn dio marcha hacia atrás y saludo a Emily con la mano y una linda sonrisa.

"veo que si"- dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

Emily la miro sorprendida por lo que había dicho y la agarro de la mano para llevarla hacia el coche. Charlie subió y Emily arranco, para dirigirse a la escuela.

"celosa?"- dijo Emily rompiendo el silencio.

"de quien?"- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"de tu hermana"- dijo Emily mirando hacia la carretera.

"para nada...solo que me sorprende que la quedaras mirando"- dijo Charlie mirando hacia otro lado.

"es muy hermosa...no me dijiste eso"- dijo Emily mirándola y luego volviendo la vista hacia el frente.

"te lo tenia que contar?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"por suerte la vi con mis propios ojos"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"como digas"- dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

"quiero conocer a tu novia"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"cuando quieras...pero recuerda que nada de lo que paso ano..."- dijo Charlie y fue interrumpida por Emily.

"tranquila...nada de lo que paso va a salir de mi boca...ahora tengo otras cosas en mente"- dijo Emily sonriendo misteriosamente.

"cosas como que?"- dijo Charlie confundida.

"como...lo de las canchas y demás"- dijo Emily mintiendo.

"ok"- dijo Charlie seria.

Charlie estaba completamente segura que Emily tramaba algo con Quinn, por eso estaba molesta.

Cuando Quinn llego a la escuela se encontró con todos los chicos reunidos.

"hola"- dijo Quinn llegando a la ronda de amigos.

"hola rubia"- dijo Santana.

"hola Quinn"- dijo Brittany saltando a los brazos de la rubia.

"hola Britt"- dijo Quinn como pudo, el abrazo la estaba apretando.

"hola Quinn"- dijo Finn.

"hola"- dijo Quinn.

"hola Quinn"- dijo Mercedes y Kurt.

"hola chicos"- dijo Quinn.

"y Rachel?"- dijo Puck.

"hola Puck a ti también...la verdad no se, no la tengo conmigo"- dijo Quinn irónica.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una morena hermosa de ojos claros.

"hola chicos"- dijo Sophie acercándose a todos.

"hola"- dijeron todos a coro.

"hola Quinn..."- dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

"hola Sophie"- dijo Quinn y beso su mejilla.

"empalagan"- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos.

"callate"- dijo Quinn con una mirada asesina.

Mientras todos hablaban, llego Rachel en su minicooper azul, y bajo de el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"hola diva"- dijo Finn sonriendo.

"hola Finn"- dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"hola Rach...como estas?"- dijo Puck abrazándola.

"muy bien y tu?.."- dijo Rachel respondiendo al abrazo.

"bien gracias...necesito que hablemos...pero cuando tu puedas, si?"- dijo Puck mirándola.

"claro Puck...yo te aviso"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Rachel saludo a todos y por ultimo dejo a Quinn.

"hola Quinn"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"hola Rachel"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"Quinn sucede algo?...desde ayer estas así, y no me gusta verte así"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"nada Rach...no pasa nada"- dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

"te conozco Quinn...y se que algo pasa"- dijo Rachel levantando el mentón de la rubia.

"te dije que no pasa nada, ok?"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"esta bien"- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

Todos vieron la reacción de la rubia y se quedaron callados, Rachel no sabia que hacer, hasta que todos vieron que llegaba un coche importado, muy lujoso y costoso. Del mismo auto bajo Charlie y luego Emily.

Cuando Rachel vio a Charlie salio corriendo tras ella.

"amor"- grito Rachel corriendo a los brazos de Charlie.

"mi vida..."- dijo Charlie respondiendo el abrazo.

Todos los chicos miraban la escena, pero lo hombres miraban mas a Emily. La morocha tenia puesto una falda muy corta y ajustada, una camisa blanca con escote y un saco que hacia juego con la vestimenta elegante.

"wow"- dijo Puck.

"si, wow"- dijo Finn.

"es un mujeron"- dijo Mike.

"sin dudas, la mejor"- dijo Matt.

"la llevo conmigo"- dijo Arti.

Todas las chicas miraron a los chicos, que estaban con la boca abierta.

Mientras Rachel llenaba de besos a Charlie, Emily se acercaba a saludar a Rachel.

"disculpen"- dijo Emily poniéndose adelante de ellas.

Rachel se separo de Charlie y la miro.

"si?"- dijo Rachel alzando una ceja.

"amor...ella es Emily -miro a la mas bajita- Emily, ella es Rachel"- dijo Charlie mirando a la morocha mas grande.

"un gusto"- dijo Emily sonriendo y estiro la mano.

"lo mismo digo"- dijo Rachel respondiendo al saludo.

"amor te traje algo"- dijo Charlie y saco algo de una bolsa que tenia en la mano.

"amor...no tendrías porque"- dijo Rachel mirando que sacaba de la bolsa.

Charlie no dijo nada y le entrego un paquete de regalo.

Rachel lo abrió y se sorprendió, el paquete tenia un conjunto de ropa deportiva, de la marca que sponsoreaba a Charlie.

"que lindo amor"- dijo Rachel mirando la ropa.

"es para cuando hagas tus ejercicios amor"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"gracias"- dijo Rachel y la beso.

Charlie se separo delicadamente porque Emily las estaba mirando.

"vamos a saludar a los chicos"- dijo Charlie mirando, primero a Rachel y luego a Emily.

Ambas asintieron y fueron directo a los chicos. Rachel agarro la mano de Charlie y así fueron caminando, mientras que Emily miraba de reojo y sonreía.

"hola chicos"- dijo Charlie mientras llegaba con ambas chicas.

"hola"- dijo Puck y fue directo a la morocha mas alta.

Emily sonrió al ver la actitud del chico y Charlie lo asesino con la mirada.

"hola, soy Emily"- dijo Emily dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"wow...soy..soy...soy Puck"- dijo Puck shokeado por el beso de la chica.

"hola soy Mike"- dijo Mike estirando la mano.

"hola Mike"- dijo Emily y le estiro la mano, a lo que Mike la beso delicadamente.

"soy Matt"- dijo Matt sonriendole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"hola Matt"- dijo Emily correspondiendo al beso.

"hola, soy Finn...un gusto"- dijo Finn estirando la mano.

"hola Finn"- dijo Emily saludándolo con la mano.

Charlie no entendía porque la reacción tan rápida de los chicos.

Luego de que los chicos la saludaron, imprevistamente a Emily, Charlie se dispuso a presentársela a las chicas.

"bueno chicas ella es Emily, vendría a ser como mi asistente y vino a ayudar a la escuela, para poner en orden las canchas de tenis"- dijo Charlie mirándola a las chicas.

"hola chicas"- dijo Emily mirándolas.

"hola Emily, soy Tina"- dijo Tina saludándola.

"hola Tina"- dijo Emily.

"hola soy Mercedes"- dijo Mercedes.

"hola Mercedes"- dijo Emily.

"soy Santana"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"hola Santana"- dijo Emily sonriendo también.

"soy Brittany...pero puedes decirme Britt o Britt-Britt"- dijo Brittany dándole un abrazo.

"oh...hola Britt"- dijo Emily sorprendida por el abrazo.

"hola soy Sophie"- dijo Sophie estirando la mano.

"hola Sophie"- dijo Emily correspondiendo al saludo.

Luego de que Sophie la saludara Emily quedo mirando a Quinn.

"hola Quinn"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"hola Emily"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"como sabe su nombre?"- susurro Rachel a Charlie.

"porque la conoció en casa amor"- susurro Charlie manteniendo el mismo tono.

"durmió en tu casa?"- susurro Rachel molesta.

"no amor, ella durmió en el hotel...pero hoy temprano paso por mi y la vio en casa, nada mas"- susurro Charlie mirándola.

"ok"- dijo Rachel.

Emily seguía mirando a Quinn y Sophie parecía un poco molesta, por la acción de la chica.

"bueno entramos?"- dijo Charlie mirando a todos.

"Charlie de donde sacaste semejante hermosura"- dijo Puck mirando a Emily.

"Puck no sean inmaduro"- dijo Charlie mirándolo.

"no es inmaduro...estoy apreciando la belleza femenina"- dijo Puck mirando de arriaba hacia abajo a Emily.

"sigue siendo inmaduro"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"en fin...quieres ir a tomar algo?"- dijo Puck mirando a Emily.

"gracias pero tengo que trabajar"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"oh...haz roto mi corazón"- dijo Puck tirándose al piso y agarrándose el pecho.

"deja el dramatismo para Berry"- dijo Santana mirándolo.

"Santana por favor"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"bueno lo mejor es que valla a la oficina del director Figgins"- dijo Emily mirando a todos.

"bueno te acompaño"- dijo Charlie mientras miraba a Rachel para que la soltara.

"no, tranquila...tu quedate con tu novia, yo pido a alguien que me acompañe"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

Cuando los chicos escucharon eso, todos se acercaron a Emily pidiéndoles si la podían acompañar.

"gracias chicos...pero -miro a otro lado- Quinn...me acompañas?"- dijo Emily mirando a la rubia.

Todos se sorprendieron, Rachel frunció el ceño al igual que Charlie, los chicos abrieron la boca como plato, Santana y Brittany reían y Sophie estaba que explotaba de celos.

"uhmmm...claro"- dijo Quinn mirando a todos, con cara de sorpresa.

Emily fue camino a la oficina del director, con Quinn mientras los demás se acercaron a la entrada del colegio, ya que dentro de unos minutos iba a tocar la campana.

Rachel y Charlie iban de la mano, Santana iba con Brittany y los demás chicos iban hablando entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a los casilleros Charlie miro a Brittany que seguía con Santana, eso mucho no le gusto, pero estaba con Rachel ahora y la tenia que esperar a que terminara de recoger sus cosas del casillero.

"te extrañe mucho, sabes?"- dijo Rachel mientras sacaba unas cosas del casillero.

"yo también amor"- dijo Charlie mientras le prestaba atención a Santana y a Brittany.

"lastima que no tenemos la primera clase juntas"- dijo Rachel y cerro su casillero.

"lastima amor...te amo, sabes?"- dijo Charlie mirándola y la beso delicadamente en los labios.

"yo también"- dijo Rachel separándose, muy poco y sonriendo.

Luego de eso, Charlie sintió como la tocaban por el hombro, al darse vuelta era Brittany.

"vamos?...se hace tarde"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"claro princesa"- dijo Charlie y miro a Rachel para darle el ultimo beso.

Charlie y Brittany se fueron a clase de biología.

Santana tenia clases con Sophie y Rachel tenia clase con Quinn.

Cuando Charlie y Brittany se alejaron de Rachel y de Santana, la tenista la agarro de la mano a la bailarina y la metió en un salón vació.

"Charlie que haces?...acá no es biología"- dijo Brittany mirando todo el salón.

"ya lose Britt...pero tenia que darte algo"- dijo Charlie sacando algo de la bolsa.

"que es?"- dijo Brittany saltando y aplaudiendo.

"toma"- dijo Charlie sacando un regalo de la bolsa que llevaba.

Brittany lo abrió emocionada y saco un gorro con orejeras, el gorro tenia la cara de un osito panda, era muy tierno.

Charlie se lo compro pensando en ella, sabia que le iba a encantar.

"Charlie...es...es...hermoso"- dijo Brittany y salto a los brazos de Charlie.

El abrazo duro unos minutos y luego Brittany se separo feliz, se coloco el gorro y la miro a Charlie.

"como me queda?"- dijo Brittany dando unas vueltas en su lugar, luciendo el gorro.

"hermoso...como todo lo que te pones"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"sabes?...si no estuvieras con Rach, te pediría que fueras mi novia"- dijo Brittany sonriendole.

"enserio?"- dijo Charlie levantando las cejas.

"sip..."- dijo Brittany tocando las orejas del gorro.

"Britt...eres hermosa y de verdad..."-dijo Charlie y no pudo continuar.

"awww...que pasa Charlie?"- dijo Brittany abrazándola.

Charlie no dijo nada, la separo un poco y le agarro el rostro, luego de mirarla unos segundo cerro la brecha que tenían y la beso.

Fue un beso tierno pero lleno de pasión, Charlie sabia que Brittany no se iba a resistir. La rubia tal y como lo pensó Charlie, no se resistió.

Ellas hacían eso antes de que Santana y Rachel aparecieran en sus vidas. Charlie dejo de besar a Britt cuando se puso de novia con Rachel y Brittany no quiso lastimar a Rachel así que no siguió con eso.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire, Charlie puso la frente en la de la rubia, todavía agarrando su rostro y a Brittany se le callo una lagrima.

"que pasa princesa?"- dijo Charlie mirándola, mientras le secaba esa lagrima con los dedos.

"no quiero lastimar a Rach"- dijo Brittany mirando hacia abajo.

"hey -levanto el mentón de la rubia- si no se entera, no la vas a lastimar..."- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"pero...pero...pero..."- dijo Brittany y fue interrumpida por Charlie.

"pero nada princesa...esto es como hacíamos antes...nada malo va a pasar, pero Rachel no se tiene que enterar porque se va a enojar con vos"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"y contigo?"- dijo Brittany triste.

"conmigo también, pero no quiero que se enoje con vos"- dijo Charlie sonriendole.

"sos tan buena"- dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"vos sos mas buena...así que mejor nos vamos"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"si mejor..."- dijo Brittany agarrando la mano de Charlie.

Ambas salieron para clases.

Rachel había llegado a clases y Quinn todavía no estaba, llego el profesor y después de unos cinco minutos llego la rubia, tarde.

"perdón...lo siento, no vuelve a suceder"- dijo Quinn agitada, porque había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

"señorita Fabrey la próxima una amonestación"- dijo el profesor de biología.

"no vuelve a pasar"- dijo Quinn y camino por los asientos.

Rachel la miraba para que se sentara con ella, como en todas las clases. La rubia paso por adelante de Rachel y se sentó al lado sin decir nada.

"hey...que paso que tardaste?"- dijo Rachel por lo bajo para que no la escucharan.

"simplemente se me paso la hora"- dijo Quinn sacando sus libros.

"con Emily?"- dijo Rachel levantando una ceja.

"si con ella"- dijo Quinn con poca paciencia.

"estas engañando a Sophie"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"nada de eso Rachel...ella me pidió que la acompañe y la acompañe, el director Figgins no llegaba y me quede haciéndole compañía, aparte nada de engañar...Sophie y yo no somos nada"- dijo Quinn un poco molesta.

"tranquila...solo preguntaba, porque se nota a leguas que es una zorra"- dijo Rachel mirando al frente.

Quinn pensó unos segundos las palabras de Rachel y lentamente se volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido.

"ni la conoces y le dices zorra?...vas a seguir hablando mal de ella?...porque te recuerdo no la conoces -Rachel la miro confundida- yo tampoco la conozco, pero no por eso ando prejuzgando a la gente!...o te callas o me voy a sentar a otro lado..."- dijo Quinn molesta.

"que te pasa Quinn?...si tu vida esta mal, no es mi culpa"- dijo Rachel también molesta.

"mi vida no esta mal...eres TU LA QUE NO ENTIENDE DE LA VIDA!- grito Quinn y todo el salón se volteo a verla.

Rachel se quedo sorprendida por la reacción de Quinn y la miro con tristeza.

Quinn se paro y le pidió disculpas al profesor y se retiro de la clase. La rubia cerro la puerta y salio corriendo hacia las canchas de la escuela, corrió y corrió hasta que se canso y se sentó en un banco, de unas tribunas de las canchas de tenis.

Se abrazo a sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar lentamente. Luego de varios minutos llorando sintió una mano en su hombro, levanto la mirada y era Emily.

"hey...que pasa?"- dijo Emily mirándola y sentándose al lado de ella.

"nada"- dijo Quinn secándose las lagrimas.

"ok...si no pasa nada porque lloras?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"porque no pasa nada"- dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

"bueno, no me cuentes...pero toma -le dio un paquete de pañuelos- secate esas lagrimas, que te ves menos linda"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"gracias"- dijo Quinn agarrando un pañuelo y secándose las lagrimas.

Luego de como unos quince minutos sin hablar, Emily miraba al frente, donde se encontraban las canchas de tenis, y la rubia también lo hacia.

"porque elegiste ser animadora?"- dijo Emily mirando al frente.

"porque me gusta mucho mas las coreografiás"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"me encantaría verte bailar"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"estas coqueteando conmigo?"- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja.

"tranquila...no tengo ganas de coquetear con una rubia que tiene a todo el mundo atrás"- dijo Emily riendo.

"no me digas..."- dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Emily.

"no te digo nada...yo veo todo, veo como te miran, sean chicas o chicos y todos te desean"- dijo Emily mirándola y sonriendo.

"eres muy observadora"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"claro...observo todo, y se que ahora mismo estas mal por algo que no es tuyo"- dijo Emily mirándola.

Quinn se quedo callada y miro hacia adelante evitando el comentario de la chica.

"perdón si te molesto"- dijo Emily mirando de nuevo hacia adelante.

"alguna vez...supiste algo que sabes que va a cambiar la vida de alguien, y no se lo decís porque la protagonista de ese algo te dijo que no se lo dijeras a nadie y mucho menos a esa persona?"- dijo Quinn mirando hacia adelante.

"sabes algo que no tienes que contarle a alguien...y te esta martillando la cabeza, verdad?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"si...y no puedo mas...tengo que decírselo, pero me pidió que no le diga nada, que le diera su tiempo que se lo iba a contar"- dijo Quinn agarrándose la cabeza.

"hey...tranquila"- dijo Emily y puso su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

La abrazo y no dijo nada mas. Quinn respondió al abrazo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Mientras a lo lejos se la veía a Sophie mirando la escena de ellas dos, no pudo evitar y se le escaparon unas lagrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Buenooo que tal?...lo subi porque bueno no hay nadie que actualice fics! entonces soy RE BUENA Y ACTUALIZO YO! jajajajaj

que onda?...oseaaaaaaa esto se FUE TODO A LA MIERDA! Charlie beso a Britt?...Emily coquetea con Quinn?...Sophie celosa?...Rachel tambien? y Santana? fue a vender churros jajajajajajaj...

ME ENOJE! PORQUE ESTO SE FUE COMPLETAMENTE A LA MIERDA, QUIEN CARAJOS SE CREE LA ESCRITORA PARA HACER ESTO?...VOY A DENUNCIARLA POR LAS BOLUDECES QUE ESCRIBE! jajajajaja

Siii chicas lo siento, pero tiene que haber accion...y como no tengo la cabeza para encamar a las chicas, las hago que se besen! jajajajaja VIERON!...CHARLIE Y BRITT TENIAN ALGO RARO!

Shelby?...que va a pasar con ella?...bueno les comento que lo de Shelby se resuelve en el cumpleaños de Beth, que es dentro de poco! asi que esten atentas! NO VOY A DECIR MAS NADA!** porque despues me persiguen los paparazzis(?** (QUE TENIA QUE VER? JAJAJAJAJ)

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** AHORA ACTUALIZO CUANDO SE ME CANTA EL CULO! ASI QUE NO HAY DIAS! jajajajajaja.

**NOTA MENOS IMPORTANTE (:P):** DIANNA SALIO A COMER CON ALGUIEN...**O FUE A UN TELO CON NAYA?** jajajajaja QUIEN SABE! EN FIN...YO ME ENFIESTE CON LAS DOS ANOCHE, Y SON RE FIESTERAS! Y GRITAN MUCHO! OJO! TENGANLO EN CUENTA :P! jajajajajaja

**PD:** se que a muchos les gustaron mis **PALITOS COOL!** por eso mismo ahora deben estar de moda! jajajajajaja

dentro de poco voy a hacer un capitulo solo de notas de autor! jajajajja tengo fans solo por las notas de autor! **SOY RE GROSA LOSE!** no aumenten mi ego Berry! jajajajajaj

**********GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! **********(al pedo decirles algo, no? jajajajaja vayanse a cagar! jajajajajajaja)

**********NOS LEEMOS CUANDO SUBA OTRO! JAJAJAJA LOS AMO! **********(bueee me siento re Justin Bieber jajajajaj)

**********BESOS FLOR! =)**********

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	13. LINDO SUSTO

Luego de varios minutos abrazadas, el abrazo se rompió cuando el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

Quinn lo atendió sorprendida.

Hola?- dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

Había visto la pantalla y sabia de quien se trataba. Era de la casa de Shelby y le parecía muy raro que la llamara a esta hora, porque Shelby sabia perfectamente que estaría en la escuela.

Quinn?...soy Maya necesito que vengas urgente a lo de Shelby – dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Maya era la niñera de Beth, siempre estaba en lo de Shelby, cuidaba a Beth muy bien y Beth la adoraba. Ella era una chica que no tenia familia, la única familia eran Beth y Shelby, por lo tanto vivía en la casa de ellas.

Maya...que paso?- dijo Quinn preocupada.

Shelby...Shelby se desmayo y no responde- dijo Maya asustada.

QUE?...tranquila...tranquila, estaré allí en un minuto...tranquila- dijo Quinn y corto la llamada rápidamente.

Emily había visto la reacción de Quinn y la miro confundida porque no sabia que pasaba.

Quinn estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como actuar ni nada por el estilo, era la primera vez que la llamaba Maya para decirle algo así.

"Quinn...que paso?"- dijo Emily mirándola preocupada.

"Shelby"- atino a decir Quinn y se paro rápidamente.

"quien es Shelby?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"la mama de Rachel...me tengo que ir"- dijo Quinn rápidamente y muy nerviosa.

"espera...que le paso?"- dijo Emily tratando de calmarla.

"tengo que ir a verla...se desmayo"- dijo Quinn super nerviosa y caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

"hey espera...no le avisas a Rachel?"- dijo Emily siguiéndola lo mas rápido posible.

"no!...ella no sabe nada...por favor dejame, tengo que ir rápido"- dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

En ese mismo momento Emily corrió rápido y la alcanzo, agarrándola del brazo y la paro.

"que haces?"- dijo Quinn mirando como Emily sostenía su brazo.

"así no puedes manejar...mejor te llevo yo"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"no gracias"- dijo Quinn e hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse.

"Quinn por favor...dejame ayudarte!...vamos en mi auto mas rápido y luego vienes a recoger el tuyo, si?"- dijo Emily mirándola comprensible.

"esta bien"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

Emily y Quinn subieron al auto de la morocha y se dirigieron a la casa de Shelby.

Sophie habia visto todo, desde que se abrazaron hasta que se fueron en el auto de Emily, por eso mismo agarro su celular y le mando un mensaje a Quinn.

_**Hola Quinn...sigue en pie nuestra cita?...o te olvidaste?- Sophie.**_

El celular de Quinn sonó y la saco de su estado en shock.

_Justo ahora... _Dijo Quinn en voz baja y Emily la escucho.

"pasa algo mas?"- dijo Emily mientras seguía en camino.

"cosas que no tienen importancia ahora...es ahí"- dijo Quinn señalando una casa.

Emily se estaciono lo mas rápido posible y Quinn bajo como un rayo.

Cuando llego a la puerta, ni siquiera la toco, solo atino a pasar corriendo.

"Maya...Maya"- dijo Quinn entrando desesperada.

Maya se encontraba en la cocina, sentada al costado de Shelby, llorando y con el teléfono en la mano. Estaba muy shoqueada, temblaba como nunca, sus manos sostenían un teléfono y la otra estaba con la mano de Shelby.

"Quinn"- dijo rápidamente Maya.

Quinn se tiro al piso al ver a Shelby allí tirada y le tomo el pulso, si algo había aprendido en la secundaria eran los primeros auxilios, el pulso lo tenia pero el corazón latía cada vez mas lento.

Se saco su campera de Cheerio y la envolvió en forma de almohada y se la coloco debajo del cuello, para que su cabeza quedara con el mentón arriba. Abrió la boca de Shelby y respiro dentro de ella, luego de eso comenzó a presionar el tórax unas treinta veces.

Así durante varios minutos.

"vamos Shelby"- susurraba Quinn mientras volvía a hacer los movimientos de antes.

Emily lloraba desconsoladamente. Mientras que Emily volvía a llamar a la ambulancia.

Quinn seguía con los movimientos de primeros auxilios.

Luego de varios minutos mas, la ambulancia había llegado y el medico se dispuso a auxiliar a Shelby.

Mientras tanto Quinn abrazaba a Maya, que lloraba desesperada y Emily miraba todo.

Luego de varios intentos el medico le puso suero y un respirador.

"vamos a llevarla urgente al hospital"- dijo el medico y rápidamente llego una camilla.

"yo voy con ella"- dijo Maya atinando a caminar tras la camilla.

"no...-le agarro el brazo- tienes que quedarte con Beth, por favor...yo voy con ella, si?...te aviso como va todo, ok?...cuida de Beth...dile que Shelby se fue al doctor pero nada grabe, si?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"esta bien...pero por favor avisame, si?"- dijo Maya mirándola.

"claro..."- dijo Quinn y le toco el hombro, en forma de confianza.

Emily y Quinn fueron tras la ambulancia. En el trayecto, Quinn estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que podía llegar a pasar con Shelby, no sabia si tenia que decirle a Rachel, no sabia que iba a pasar, no sabia nada de nada.

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron al hospital y entraron junto con la camilla que llevaba a Shelby.

Los médicos llevaban la camilla con Shelby y Quinn y Emily iban acompañando a los médicos.

"hasta acá señoritas...las mantendremos informadas"- dijo una doctora de piel negra.

Quinn quería pasar a toda costa, pero Emily la retuvo lo mas posible. Se cerro la puerta de la sala de guardia y se quedaron afuera esperando sentadas.

"quieres un café?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"no gracias"- dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

"Quinn...me puedes contar que pasa?"- dijo Emily haciendo que la mire.

Quinn respiro hondo y la miro con delicadeza. Luego de unos segundos empezó a contar la historia de como se había enterado lo de Shelby y porque no le tenia que contar a Rachel y muchas cosas mas. Emily había quedado sorprendida y realmente conmovida por la historia, y por eso mismo le ofreció a Quinn todo su apoyo de ahora en mas.

Había pasado casi una hora y media de la entrada de Shelby y no había rastros de ningún medico a la vista.

"familiares de la señora Corcoran?"- dijo el medico que salio de la sala de urgencias.

"yo"- dijo Quinn parándose rápidamente.

"eres la hija?"- dijo el medico.

"no, soy una amiga...ella no tiene familia"- dijo Quinn, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"bueno...es mejor que tomemos asiento"- dijo el medico mirando a la rubia.

Ambos se sentaron en los bancos, que anteriormente estaban Quinn y Emily, la morocha se había parado y ahora se encontraba al lado de Quinn sobandole la espalda mientras el medico hablaba.

"bueno...me supongo que sabes la enfermedad que tiene la señora no?"- dijo el medico a lo que Quinn asintió y trago saliva - "bueno...realmente la señora Shelby no esta tomando los medicamentos como corresponde, por eso mismo tuvo un descompensamiento grave, si no hubieras hecho esas reanimaciones, hoy la señora no contaba el cuento"- dijo el medico muy sincero, Quinn lo escuchaba atentamente - "quiero tenerla unas horas en observación, solo eso...le pusimos demasiados medicamentos como para que este bien durante unos días, pero ella los tiene que tomar si o si, no puede dejar de tomarlos...se que es muy cansador tomarlos, les arruina el día porque son muy fuertes y prácticamente los deja sin fuerzas ni ganas de nada..."- dijo el medico mirando a Quinn, mientras la rubia captaba todo lo que decía el medico - "pero se tiene que cuidar muy bien, tomarlos en horario y cada vez que se lo receten..."- dijo el medico y Emily lo interrumpió.

"perdón pero...esto tiene cura?"- dijo Emily mirándolo.

"claro que tiene cura...es mas tenemos la oportunidad de llevarla hasta New York y operarla allí, un especialista en la enfermedad viene exclusivamente a atender su caso...pero eso seria dentro de dos meses y si Shelby no se cuida podemos encontrarnos con muchas dificultades a la hora de la operación...por eso mismo necesito que tome esas pastillas y se cuide muy bien"- dijo el medico mirando ambas.

"disculpe...como se llama el medico?"- dijo Emily mirando al doctor.

"Richard Thomas...por?"- dijo el doctor con cara confundida.

"no lo puedo creer...es mi tío"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"eres sobrina de Richard?"- dijo el doctor sorprendido.

"si...sabia que tenia un caso especial y que viajaría a New York para atenderlo... y ahora me entero que es este caso, tengo que llamarlo YA!"- dijo Emily sacando su teléfono y yéndose a un lugar mas tranquilo.

El doctor le dio unas indicaciones mas a Quinn y le dijo que podía pasar a verla, estaba despierta y fuera de peligro.

La rubia rápidamente entro a la habitación. Ahí estaba Shelby, recostada y con un suero, como para alimentar a veinte personas.

"hola"- dijo Quinn al verla en esa cama.

"hey...gracias"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"porque?"- dijo Quinn acercándose mas.

"porque, según el doctor, me salvaste la vida"- dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"no es nada...lo haría una y mil veces mas"- dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"no dijiste nada, no?...digo...en la escuela, como hiciste?"- dijo Shelby preocupada.

"no pasa nada...estaba en hora libre...en realidad estaba fuera de clases, así que nadie se dio cuenta"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"Rachel no sabe, verdad?"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"Rachel y yo peleamos...así que por eso estaba fuera de clases"- dijo Quinn bajando su mirada.

"no me digas que pelearon y te sacaron de clases?"- dijo Shelby preocupada.

"no...solo que no estaba de humor, discutimos un poco y me termine yendo...realmente no me gusta discutir con ella, y necesitaba tomar aire porque si no iba a terminar mal"- dijo Quinn mirando hacia otro lado.

"y porque discutían?"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"por esto...estaba mal al no poder contárselo a Rachel...y de verdad me dolía mucho, es mi amiga y siento que se algo que tendría que saberlo ella primero...-suspiro- no te juzgo ni nada, pero creo que deberías contárselo si o si...no quiero que se enoje conmigo luego"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"la quieres de verdad...y tranquila solo necesito tiempo Quinn, de verdad lo necesito...no quiero perderla, ya lo hice una vez y quiero poder hacer las cosas bien, no de una manera brusca...solo necesito tiempo"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"esta bien Shelby...esta bien...pero por favor lo mas antes posible, porque de verdad me esta matando esto"- dijo Quinn con temor.

"tranquila pequeña...y gracias otra vez"- dijo Shelby y abrazo a Quinn.

En ese mismo momento tocaron la puerta.

"pase"- dijo Shelby separándose de Quinn.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, dio paso a Emily que la abría muy despacio.

"Emily...disculpa que te deje ahí"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"tranquila...estaba hablando por teléfono"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"Shelby...ella es Emily, digamos que la asistente de mi hermana, la que me trajo aquí y la que me llevo a tu casa"- dijo Quinn explicándole todo.

"Charlie tiene asistente?"- dijo Shelby confundida.

"es larga la historia, pero si...Charlie ahora esta con representante, tiene sponsor, tiene equipo de entrenamiento y toda la cosa...es como una profesional"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"wow...ahora mi nuera es profesional"- dijo Shelby riendo.

Las chicas también se unieron a la risa y luego de eso Emily corto un poco el ambiente.

"perdonen que lo corte así...pero tengo una noticia"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"porque esa sonrisa?"- dijo Quinn mirándola confundida.

"porque Shelby se va a poder operar dentro de dos semanas"- dijo Emily mirándolas.

"que?...pero el medico me dijo que dentro de un mes venia el especialista...y encima a New York"- dijo Shelby confundida.

"si, pero da la casualidad que ese especialista, es mi tío...y lo acabo de llamar contándole la historia y me dijo que en dos semanas esta en New York para operarte"- dijo Emily mirando a Shelby.

Quinn sonreía y Shelby no lo podía creer. Emily las miraba contenta, se sentía bien haciendo algo por los demás.

"pero que día?"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"el 20 de julio a las nueve de la mañana. Por lo tanto tienen que viajar lo mas antes posible"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"que?...es un día después del cumpleaños de Beth"- dijo Shelby aterrada.

"tranquila...lo podemos arreglar"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"no, no, no se puede...no puedo viajar de un día para el otro a New York...tengo que tener las cosas listas, y lo de Beth y todo...no, no, no, no puedo"- dijo Shelby negándose rotundamente.

"escuchame...no me importa lo que digas, vas a viajar si o si, es por tu bien y por el de nosotras...Beth y Rach te necesita y yo también, ok?...así que vas a viajar esa misma noche, conmigo y con Beth...y con Rachel porque quiero que se lo digas antes de la operación"- dijo Quinn muy seria.

"pero es el cumpleaños de Beth el 19 y habíamos quedado en hacerle una gran fiesta"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"y se la vamos a hacer...viajaremos a la noche, para llegar el 20 a la madrugada o bien temprano, si?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"tranquila...yo tengo avión privado y esta a su entera disposición...así que cuando gusten el avión sale directo para New York"- dijo Emily mirándola a ambas.

"creo que esto es demasiado Emily"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"tranquila Quinn...solo lo hago porque me nace, si?...no soy mala persona y quiero que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea"- dijo Emily mirándolas.

"gracias"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

Las chicas siguieron hablando del viaje y justo llego el doctor y empezaron a hablar de la operación.

Quinn había recordado que tenia su celular apagado, lo había apagado luego de que el doctor salia a hablar por primera vez con ella.

Cuando lo encendió tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Maya y varios mensajes, pero lo que mas le sorprendió que tenia muchos mensajes de Rachel.

_**Quinn donde estas?...te estoy buscando y no te encuentro en ningún lado, necesito que hablemos por favor- Rachel.**_

_**Quinn por favor, no me gusta pelear contigo...te lo pido por favor :( - Rachel.**_

_**Vamos Quinn atiéndeme por favor- Rachel.**_

_**Quinn estamos todos preocupados...por favor contesta- Rachel.**_

_Dios mio pensó_ Quinn y sonrió para si misma, le parecía un poco dramática Rachel, pero era ella, que mas.

Luego de llamar a Maya y contarle todo lo que había pasado, se acordó que Sophie le había mandado mensaje para ver si la cita seguía en pie, a lo que no respondió porque no estaba en su mente responder en ese momento, así que le mando un mensaje, porque sabia que estaría en clases.

_**Perdón...pero esta tarde no va a poder ser, tuve unos inconvenientes...pero te prometo que te lo compensare pronto...te quiero- Quinn.**_

En la escuela estaba Sophie en la clase de español y de pronto vibro su celular.

Leyó el mensaje y suspiro de mala gana, sabia que ese inconveniente tenia que ver con Emily, ya que había visto todo antes de entrar a su primera clase.

Quinn volvió a entrar a la habitación de Shelby y la vio sonriendo, esa sonrisa que se parecía a la de Rachel.

"bueno, tenemos que irnos...tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento del colegio y tengo que ir a buscarlo, tengo que pasar por Beth y luego de eso viene Maya para llevarte a casa, si?"- dijo Quinn mirando a Shelby.

"vas a quedarte con Beth?...que le dijeron a ella?"- dijo Shelby preocupada.

"tranquila...Beth sabe que fuiste al medico por un chequeo nada mas, ahora la voy a buscar y la llevare a algún lado así se distrae y Maya puede venir por ti"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"gracias otra vez"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"no me agradezcas...lo hago porque amo a Beth...y te quiero a ti"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Shelby no hizo mas que abrazarla. Luego de varios comentarios mas, Quinn y Emily se despidieron y fueron a buscar el coche de la rubia al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela la rubia se quedo pensando en el auto de Emily, Quinn sabia que era la hora de descanso así que tenia muy poco tiempo para sacar su coche de ahí sin que nadie la viera.

"quieres que lo saque yo y tu te llevas el mio a unas cuadras mas adelante?"- dijo Emily sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"harías eso por mi?"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"claro...dame las llave y llevate el mio"- dijo Emily estirando la mano para que le diera las llaves.

Quinn le dio las llaves y sonrió.

"gracias...gracias por todo hoy...de verdad, no se como voy a pagarte todo esto"- dijo Quinn apenada.

"nada de gracias... y yo se como me lo podes pagar"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"como?"- dijo Quinn alzando una ceja.

"que te parece si, vas a buscar a Beth y nos encontramos en algún lado, a tomar un helado o una malteada...algo rico"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"trato hecho...hay una heladería cerca de aquí...así que nos vemos ahí dentro de unos veinte minutos , si?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"claro..."- dijo Emily y salio del auto con las llaves, del auto de la rubia.

Quinn se fue con el auto de Emily, a la casa de Shelby para buscar a Beth. Mientras que Emily iba caminando por el estacionamiento en busca del coche de la rubia. Emily había recordado que se había retirado así como así de la escuela y tenia que hablar con el director Figgins.

Entro a la escuela y todos estaban en hora de descanso, había muchos chicos por los pasillos de la escuela, se escuchaban silbidos, gritos y todo tipo de halagos y piropos.

La morocha solo sonreía ante todo. Se dispuso a buscar al director Figgins, pero se encontró con Charlie, Rachel y las demás chicas.

"donde estabas?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"perdón?..."- dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño.

"el director Figgins te estuvo buscando por todos lados, y vos no aparecías"- dijo Charlie un poco molesta.

"tuve unos inconvenientes y simplemente me tuve que ir"- dijo Emily restandole importancia.

"que inconvenientes?"- dijo Charlie levantando una ceja.

"nada que te importe"- dijo Emily mirándola.

Rachel, Santana, Brittany y Sophie estaban viendo la escena de las chicas, y a ninguna le cerraba porque Charlie se ponía así, y mucho menos a Rachel.

"alguien sabe donde esta Quinn?"- dijo Santana interrumpiendo a las chicas.

"le mande varios mensajes y no me respondió ninguno"- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"y tu?"- dijo Santana mirando a Sophie.

"yo que?"- dijo Sophie mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

"tu...no sabes donde esta tu chica?"- dijo Santana obvia.

"primero, no es mi chica y segundo, no, no se donde esta...la que tendría que saber es ella"- dijo Sophie molesta y señalando a Emily.

Todas miraron confundidas a Emily y la cara de Charlie no era la mejor.

"porque tendrías que saber vos?"- dijo Charlie molesta.

"no lose"- dijo Emily levantando una ceja.

"donde esta Quinn?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"no lose...y si lo supiera no te lo diría...ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con alguien"- dijo Emily cortante.

Todas se quedaron sorprendida y Charlie no entendía nada.

Emily se fue directo a la dirección. Mientras las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la reacción de Emily.

"y a esta que le pasa?"- dijo Santana irónicamente.

"extraño a Quinn"- dijo Brittany un poco triste.

"tranquila bebe...ya va a venir"- dijo Santana abrazándola.

"hay algo que no me cierra"- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"a vos no te cierra nada..."- dijo Santana sarcásticamente.

"Santy por favor"- dijo Brittany con cara de pena.

Santana no dijo nada mas y Charlie sonrió victoriosa porque Brittany la había defendido.

Rachel seguía confundida por lo que había dicho Emily, al igual que Sophie no entendía nada.

Mientras tanto Quinn había llegado a la casa de Shelby, en busca de Beth.

"hola?"- dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta.

"mami Quinn"- grito Beth y corrió a los brazos de la rubia.

"hola pequeña...como estas?"- dijo Quinn abrazándola.

"muy bien mami...adonde vamos?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"vamos por un helado que te parece?"- dijo Quinn sonriendole.

"SI"- grito Beth en forma de victoria.

"bueno ahora ve a buscar tus cosas y vamos"- dijo Quinn bajándola.

Beth salio corriendo a su habitación y para buscar sus juguetes. En ese momento llego Maya.

"como esta?"- dijo Maya mirándola.

"mucho mejor...hoy estará en casa de nuevo"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"eso es bueno...tiene que cuidarse, verdad?"- dijo Maya apenada.

"demasiado...tiene que tomar sus medicaciones en horario y cuidarse mucho, también dentro de dos semanas estará viajando a New York para operarse"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"no era dentro de un mes?"- dijo Maya confundida.

"si...pero una amiga resulto ser la sobrina del especialista que la opera, y adelanto la operación lo mas que pudo...así que ella sera operada el 20 de julio"- dijo Quinn explicándole todo.

"un día después del cumpleaños de Beth"- dijo Maya sorprendida.

"si, pero eso no impide nada...vamos a hacer la fiesta para Beth y luego iremos todos a New York a apoyar a Shelby...y eso te incluye también"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"gracias Quinn..."- dijo Maya abrazándola.

El abrazo se vio interrumpido por una voz muy chillona.

"mami, mami...vamos, vamos"- dijo Beth saltando para que la escuchara.

"claro pequeña...vamos"- dijo Quinn alzándola.

"quiero muchos helados"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"claro...-miro a Maya- avisame cualquier cosa, si?..."- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"no te preocupes"- dijo Maya sonriendo.

Quinn y Beth salieron de la casa de Shelby para dirigirse al auto. Beth se sorprendió al ver que el auto no era el de su mama.

"mami...ese auto de quien es?"- dijo Beth mirando el auto.

"de una amiga mi amor"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"la conozco?"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"no...pero ahora vamos a conocerla, quieres?"- dijo Quinn agachándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

"mas amigas?...creo que tienes muchas amigas mami"- dijo Beth confundida.

Quinn solo se rió, por el comentario de su hija y rápidamente la subió al auto, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y comenzaron a viajar por el barrio.

Emily ya había salido de hablar con Figgins y se dirigió al estacionamiento, en busca del auto de Quinn. Cuando llego abrió la puerta del auto y alguien le impidió cerrarla.

"donde esta Quinn?...y porque estas con su auto?"- dijo Charlie impidiendo que cerrara la puerta.

Emily rápidamente salio del auto confundida.

"ya te dije...no lose"- dijo Emily sin mirarla.

"si no lo sabes...como es que tienes las llaves de su auto?...donde esta el tuyo?"- dijo Charlie molesta.

"Charlie...que tanto te molesta?...no saber de tu hermana o que yo esta con ella?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

Charlie se acerco demasiado a Emily, tanto que podían sentirse sus respiraciones.

"eres miá, ok?...no creo que quieras jugar conmigo, no te conviene"- dijo Charlie desafiante.

"mira Charlie...no soy un trofeo como para tener una propietaria, tampoco estoy jugando contigo y definitivamente no es a mi a quien no le conviene"- dijo Emily levantando sus cejas.

"yo que vos elijo bien a la Fabrey...vamos, si la otra noche te gusto conmigo"- dijo Charlie egocéntrica.

"no se trata de una noche Charlie...esto va mas allá de una noche de sexo y si piensas que una noche contigo me va hacer de tu pertenencia, te equivocas...solo fue una noche nada mas"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"ok, tu te lo pierdes, te pierdes de lo que tanto gozaste...la que sale perdiendo eres tu, no yo"- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa ganadora.

"te equivocas...porque yo no soy la que tiene novia, no soy la que esta engañando a su novia y luego hago como si nada hubiera pasado, yo no estoy comprometida y me encamo con cualquiera...Charlie yo no pierdo nada, en cambio vos...vos perdés a Rachel, tu querida novia y no creo que después de que se enteren que le eres infiel a Rachel te vean con buena cara"- dijo Emily sonriendole.

Charlie había quedado callada, tenia razón Emily. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta Emily ya había subido al auto y se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que onda?...si lose me extrañaron.. jajajaj

Emily con Quinn? :O eso no me lo esperaba (en realidad si porque hace como diez dias que lo venia pensando ajjajaja) Rachel celosa? Charlie se va a quedar sin el pan y sin la torta? (en este caso Rachel jajajaj) Beth va a conocer a Emily?...como le caera?...Sophie esta loca! (les aviso desde ya)

que **MIERDA LE PASA A SHELBY**...que alguien me explique por favor porque ni yo se que MIERDA tiene! jajajajajaja

ok, MAYA?... que onda?...esos nombres parecen sacados de PLL (Pretty Little Liars) Emily? Maya?...SOOO TORTA! jajajajaja

**NOTA DE CAPITULOS:** Los proximos cap ya estan escritos...y les juro que si ahora odian a Charlie...ni les cuento el capitulo 16! jajajajajj

**NOTA DESTACADA:** vieron a Dianna pintada de gatito?...la vieron?...porque a mi se me paro! (que?...puedo tener pito, si hay varios fic que Rachel lo tiene, porque yo no?...ok...no lo tengo, pero se me paro el corazon jajajajaja) es tan TIERNAAAAAAAAAAA! aca en argentina hay GATOS (de dos patas)** PERO SON FEOOOOOOSSSS Y ENCIMA REGALADOS**, UN ASCO...pero **ELLA ES TAN HERMOSA Y TIERNA!** quiero un mishi-mishi asi!...QUIEN ME REGALA UNO ASI?...

**OTRA NOTA:** Lexy se la coge a Dianna... jajajajajajajajajaa primero Naya, luego Lexy...quien mas? jajajaj no se preocupen chicas! Lexy es amiga mia y me dijo que no pasa nada...que no va a darle a la rubia, lo que me me da en casa(? jajajajaja! en fin ELLA SABE DE ACHELE! asi que no se preocupen...APARTE LA TENGO BIEN ATENDIDA jajajajajaj...

**NOTA IMPORTANTE (para mi jajajaja):** encontre a mi anonima secreta (y si, si es anonima es secreta, no? jajajajja) quiero saber si es UNA MODELO FRANCESA, RUSA O AUSTRALIANA...de preferencia quiero que sea de Rusia porque me queda mas cerca de mi casa en Moscu (? ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJ SI CHICAS ESTOY RE LOCA! PERO SABEN QUE? ME AMA ELLA, ME AMA ASI DE LOCA ME AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! jajajajaja

vino** JUSTIN BIEBER A LA ARGENTINAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** (porque gritaba?) miles de pendejistas estan re locas con el chabon...yo te digo una sola cosa BIEBER..**ENTREGA A SELENA GOMEZ!...ENTREGALA DE UNA VEZ...**! jajajajajajajajajajajajaj

**********GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! **********(al pedo no?...jajajaja sii ya fue! hagan los que les cante el culo...PERO FIRMEN!)

**GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN POR PRIMERA VEZ! DE VERDAD BIENVENIDOS!** Y A TODAS MIS FANS QUE ME LEEN SOLO POR LA NOTA DE AUTOR...LAS AMO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**LAS/OS AMO GATITAS/OS! jajajajaj SOY RE TIERNA!**

**Besos Floor! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	14. UN HELADO

Quinn ya había llegado a la heladería y estaban sentadas, con Beth, en una mesa afuera.

Cuando de pronto Quinn vio su auto llegar a la heladería, bajo Emily sonriendo y se acerco a las chicas.

"hola"- dijo Emily saludándolas.

"hola Emily"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"hola...tu eres la nueva amiga de mi mami?"- dijo Beth mirándola con una sonrisa.

"hola pequeña...-miro a Quinn y esta asintió- y si, soy la nueva amiga de tu mami"- dijo Emily sonriendole.

"que linda sonrisa que tienes"- dijo Beth mirándola.

"y tu?...tu eres la niña mas hermosa que vi en mi vida"- dijo Emily sentándose en una silla al lado de Beth.

"gracias...salí a mi mami Quinn"- dijo Beth sonriendo orgullosa.

"de eso no tengo dudas"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

Luego de varios minutos mas, las chicas pidieron helado y Beth seguía contándole muchas cosas a Emily, al parecer le había caído muy bien. Quinn las miraba sorprendidas, porque sabia que Beth era especial, en el tema de las nuevas amigas, ya que con Sophie no tenia la misma reacción que con Emily.

Luego de que Beth terminara el helado fue a jugar a unos juegos que había en un parque de la heladería. Mientras Quinn y Emily se quedaron hablando.

"es igual a ti"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"todos dicen lo mismo...pero ella tiene su carácter"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"tiene tu misma sonrisa, su cabello rubio y sus ojitos claros...es hermosa"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"gracias...yo siempre le digo lo mismo"- dijo Quinn mirándola y sonriendo.

"de seguro, cuando sea grande va a tener muchos pretendientes"- dijo Emily riendo.

"eso no creo...porque se lo prohíbo hasta dentro de unos 40 años"- dijo Quinn seria.

"enserio? -se ríe- no creo que llegue a los 15 sin que tenga novio"- dijo Emily riendo.

"ni lo pienses...ella es miá y de nadie mas"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"eso nadie lo discute...cambiando de tema tus amigas incluida tu hermana, me preguntaron por ti"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"a si?...que te dijeron?"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"Santana pregunto por ti, Brittany dijo que te extrañaba, Charlie también pregunto por ti, al igual que Rachel...pero la que me sorprendió fue Sophie, me dijo que yo si sabia donde estabas"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"Sophie dijo eso?...debe estar enojada porque le cancele la cita"- dijo Quinn mirando a otro lado.

"tenían una cita?"- dijo Emily sorprendida.

"si, pero con esto de Shelby no puedo...aparte tengo a Beth y no puedo llevarla..."- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"claro...pero vos salís con ella?"- dijo Emily inconscientemente.

"no...simplemente somos amigas"- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja.

"oh...digamos que estas soltera?"-dijo Emily sonriendo.

"digamos que si"- dijo Quinn guiñándole un ojo.

"coqueta"- dijo Emily riendo.

"para nada"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Mientras seguían hablando muy cómodamente, Quinn escucho la voz de Beth.

"tía Britt"- grito Beth y corrió hasta la rubia, que venia caminando en dirección a la heladería.

Cuando Quinn escucho eso se sorprendió mucho, sabia que no era normal que estén afuera de la escuela a esa hora.

"hola patito"- dijo Brittany alzándola.

"hola tía San"- dijo Beth en los brazos de la rubia.

"hola pequeña...como estas?"- dijo Santana mientras la besaba.

"bien...y Rachel?"- dijo Beth mirándola a las dos.

"viene atrás con los chicos...vos con quien estas?"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"con mami Quinn y una amiga"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"una amiga?...Quinn?..."- dijo Santana sorprendida.

"si...están tomando helado...vamos tía Britt te muestro la nueva amiga de mi mami"- dijo Beth bajándose de los brazos de la rubia y agarrándola de la mano.

"esto no le va a gustar nada a Sophie"- susurro Santana a Brittany.

Las chicas fueron hacia donde estaban sentadas, Quinn y Emily y Beth las presento, Emily las volvió a saludar y las invito un helado, cosa que Brittany no se negó.

"salieron temprano?"- dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio.

"si, lo que pasa que no teníamos la ultima clase...así que lo mejor que se nos ocurrió fue venir a tomar un helado"- dijo Brittany mirando a la rubia.

"y cuando dijo se NOS ocurrió...fue porque todos estamos invitados...y cuando digo TODOS son TODOS"- dijo Santana obvia.

"Santana se clara"- dijo Quinn seria.

"miralo con tus propios ojos"- dijo Santana y señalo a unos chicos que venían en dirección a la heladería.

Quinn miro atentamente y si, era cierto, iban a venir todos. Rachel, Charlie, Puck, Mercedes, Arti, Matt, Sam, Finn, Tina y por supuesto Sophie. Sabia que algo malo iba a pasar, porque había suspendido su cita con Sophie y ahora estaba con Emily tomando un helado.

Los chicos llegaron y saludaron a Quinn, Emily y por supuesto a Beth. Cuando Puck la vio se sorprendió de lo grande estaba.

"no lo puedo creer...eres toda una mujercita"- dijo Puck mirando a Beth.

"cuando se grande...puede tener la cresta como tu?"-dijo Beth acariciando la cresta de Puck.

"claro...pero no le digas a tu mama...porque nos va a matar"- dijo Puck sonriendo.

"eres lindo"- dijo Beth mirándolo.

"y tu eres una princesa"- dijo Puck mirándola.

Beth lo abrazo y Puck se sorprendió, nunca había sentido algo tan lindo. Era una escena muy tierna y Quinn la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la cara.

"no le metas ideas raras Puck"- dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"tranquila rubia...no va a pasar nada"- dijo Puck mirándola.

"es muy lindo mi papa"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"claro nena...soy todo un galán"- dijo Puck riendo.

"y yo soy toda una galana"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

Quinn y Puck al escuchar esa palabra comenzaron a reír. Era una escena muy tierna. Luego de eso Beth diviso a Rachel y salio corriendo.

"Rachel"- grito Beth y corrió a los brazos de la morocha.

Mientras Puck y Quinn se quedaron mirándola.

"esta enorme"- dijo Puck sin quitar la vista de la pequeña.

"Puck tienes que reaccionar...no puedes estar viviendo la vida loca, cuando tienes una hija, la cual te adora sin conocerte demasiado"-dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"quiero hacer las cosas bien"- dijo Puck y se dio vuelta, para ver a la rubia - "de verdad Quinn...estoy dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien, esta vez quiero hacerlas bien...pero necesito de tu ayuda, quiero que me enseñes como hacerlo, soy un inexperto pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi para ser un buen padre"- dijo Puck mirándola serio.

"wow...tranquilo te voy a ayudar...pero tienes ser responsable y cumplir con todo"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"claro Quinn...estoy dispuesto a todo"- dijo Puck y le sonrió.

Quinn no hizo nada mas y lo abrazo.

Mientras tanto Rachel tenia en los brazos a Beth y Charlie le decía cosas.

"que grande que estas"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"los chicos crecen Charlie"- dijo Rachel riendo.

"pero ella es hermosa"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"ya lose...me parezco a mi mami Quinn"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"y a tu tía Charlie"- dijo Charlie guiñándole el ojo.

"no le mientas"- dijo Rachel mirándola molesta.

Luego de todo eso, los chicos se sentaron todos en varias mesas y comenzaron a pedir, malteadas, helados, galletas y muchas cosas mas. Los chicos estaban fascinados con Beth, la veían grande y muy inteligente, a pesar de su corta edad. Rachel estaba sentada al lado de Charlie y tenia a Beth en sus piernas, los demás chicos estaban prestando atención a la pequeña, que contaba muchas cosas a la vez. Mientras Sophie estaba sentada al lado de Quinn y Emily del otro lado.

"no me vas a decir nada?"- dijo Quinn mirándola a Sophie.

"como que?"- dijo Sophie sin mirarla.

"como...porque estoy acá y no en la cita con vos"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"para nada...tendrás tus motivos"- dijo Sophie indiferente.

"no quiero que te enojes...simplemente tuve unos per..."- dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Sophie.

"Quinn no pasa nada...no me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada, ok?...no somos nada"- dijo Sophie por fin mirándola.

"Sophie de verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo"- dijo Quinn acercándose mas para que solo lo escuchara ella.

"no es momento ni lugar para hablar"- dijo Sophie desviando su mirada.

Quinn volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y suspiro frustrada. Emily vio toda la escena y le resulto un poco triste por como la trataba Sophie, pero dejo de importarle cuando se asomo Rachel a la silla de Quinn.

"podemos hablar?"- dijo Rachel agachándose para que Quinn la mirara.

"ahora?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"si, ahora"- dijo Rachel y se paro.

Quinn se paro y siguió a Rachel, la morocha se paro enfrente de unos asientos que daban a un pequeño lago que había cerca de la heladería, y miro a Quinn para que se sentaran. Cuando por fin se sentaron nadie dijo nada.

"porque te fuiste así?"- dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

"porque no quería pelear contigo"- dijo Quinn mirando al lago.

"Quinn no eres así...realmente no se que te paso"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Rachel...perdón, si?...de verdad no quise tratarte así, ando con alguno problemas y la verdad es que no tienes la culpa"- dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

"me puedes mirar? -Quinn la miro- somos amigas o no? -Quinn asintió- entones?...podes contarme lo que te pasa, podes confiar en mi...quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Rach...realmente esto es muy mio, quiero que me entiendas y me comprendas...quiero arreglarlo yo sola, nadie mas, si?...por favor...y te pido perdón por mi reacción, no soy así y no quería serlo contigo...perdón"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"tranquila Quinn, estas perdonada...cualquier cosa voy a estar para ti, cuando sea si?"- dijo Rachel abrazándola.

"gracias"- dijo Quinn conteniendo las lagrimas.

La rubia sabia que estaba haciendo mal las cosas y se sentía terrible por mentirle a Rachel, pero Shelby se lo pido así que lo tenia que cumplir.

En ese momento del abrazo llego Emily.

"perdón...que interrumpa...pero -las chicas se separaron- me tengo que ir Quinn y necesito mis llaves"- dijo Emily sonriendole.

"oh si claro, me olvide de dártelas, perdón"- dijo Quinn, se paro y saco las llaves de el bolsillo de su campera.

"gracias Quinn y cualquier cosa me avisas, si?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"claro...gracias por todo"- dijo Quinn y sin mas la abrazo.

Emily respondió al abrazo y Rachel quedo con la boca abierta.

Luego del abrazo, Emily se despidió de Rachel y se fue a su auto, dejando a las chicas otra vez solas.

"ella lo sabe, no?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"que?"- dijo Quinn confundida.

"si sabe lo que te pasa"- dijo Rachel seria.

"no, simplemente me presto su auto para irme a un lugar mas tranquilo y ya"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"confiás mas en ella, que en mi?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Rach no seas dramática, si?...vamos que nos están esperando"- dijo Quinn parándose y estirándole la mano a la morocha.

"no soy dramática...y gracias puedo sola"- dijo Rachel rechazando la mano de la rubia.

Quinn encogió los hombros y ambas se dirigieron a la heladería otra vez.

Cuando llegaron Beth estaba cantando arriba de una mesa y Puck estaba tocando la guitarra, todos en la heladería estaban sorprendidos del talento que tenia la niña y la animaban con palmas.

Quinn y Rachel miraban sorprendida a todos, Beth arriba de la mesa como toda una cantante y Puck tocando la guitarra con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"no lo puedo creer"- dijo Quinn mirando todo.

"tiene talento en las venas"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"esta niña si que sabe rockear"- dijo Mercedes llegando a las chicas.

"la viste?...ella es mi sobrina"- dijo Santana sonriendo orgullosa.

La canción había terminado y todos en la heladería habían estallido en gritos, ovaciones y aplausos. Quinn fue en busca de Beth y la alzo.

"hey pequeña que has hecho?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"mi papa me dijo que quería rockear"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"la viste?...es hija miá sin dudas"- dijo Puck sonriendo orgulloso.

"y miá también"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por como había cantado la pequeña.

Luego de varios minutos Puck les pidió atención a todos.

"hey amigos"- grito Puck parado en una silla y todos lo miraron.

"bueno, como sabrán el jueves es el cumpleaños de mi querido amigo...Finn, así que como es el cumpleaños, y como un cumpleaños se merece celebración...están todos invitados a mi casa a la gran fiesta"- dijo Puck y todos gritaron y aplaudieron.

"puedo ir yo también?"- dijo Beth interrumpiendo a todos.

Todos la miraron y comenzaron a reír.

"no pequeña, es fiesta para grandes...pero ya vas a tener tu propia fiesta"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"encerio?...y van a venir todos ellos?"- dijo Beth señalando a los chicos.

"claro...van a venir todos"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

En ese momento Beth se subió a una silla y se paro.

"yo también voy a tener fiesta...así que están todos invitados"- grito Beth desde su silla. Y todos la miraron sonriendo.

"allí estaremos pequeña"- dijo Mercedes sonriendo.

"claro que si, nadie va a perderse esa fiesta"- dijo Puck mirándola.

Quinn la miro y rió por lo bajo, esas ocurrencias que tenia Puck ya se las había copiado su hija. Después de todo eso, los chicos se fueron despidiendo de Beth y prometiendole que asistirían a su cumpleaños. Sam se acerco a Quinn, mientras esta estaba juntando las cosas de Beth.

"hola Quinn"- dijo Sam nervioso.

"hola Sam...como estas?"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"bien y tu?"- dijo Sam todavía nervioso.

"bien...gracias...uhmmm necesitabas algo?"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"uhmmm...me preguntaba si, no se...tal vez, querías ir a la fiesta de Finn...conmigo"- dijo Sam mirando sus manos.

"Sam...mira, no quiero ser grosera pero lo nuestro ya termino y la verdad no me gustaría crearte falsas esperanzas, si?...te quiero demasiado pero como amigo...nada mas"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"claro Quinn, entiendo...pero vas a ir, verdad?"- dijo Sam mirándola.

"si, creo que si"- dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

"bueno...entonces nos vemos en la escuela...y perdón"- dijo Sam bajando la mirada.

"no te disculpes Sam...todo bien, nos vemos luego"- dijo Quinn sonriendole.

Sam se fue y Quinn fue en busca de Beth.

Mientras tanto Charlie estaba abrazando a Rachel, por la espalda mientras posaba sus manos en el abdomen de la morocha y Rachel ponía sus manos junto a las de Charlie. Ellas estaban hablando con los chicos sobre la fiesta de Finn, eso mucho no le gustaba a Charlie, ya que Finn era el ex de Rachel.

"si quieren venir, traigan alcohol...es lo único que se les pide"- dijo Puck mirándolos.

"solo vamos a divertirnos, es día de semana Puck"- dijo Arti mirándolo.

"por eso mismo...si nos divertimos va a ser con alcohol"- dijo Puck sonriendo.

"buena idea judío"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"amor me tengo que ir"- susurro Charlie al oído de Rachel.

Rachel al escuchar eso, rápidamente se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente con su novia.

"porque amor?"- dijo Rachel haciendo puchero.

"porque ya son casi las dos y media y a las tres tengo que entrenar, y tengo que ir a cambiarme y todo"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"amor...pero te extrañe mucho y quiero estar mas tiempo contigo"- dijo Rachel abrazándola por el cuello.

"yo también amor...pero te prometo que termino de entrenar y voy a tu casa, si?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"esta bien...pero te voy a estar esperando eh"- dijo Rachel y sonrió.

"claro mi amor"- dijo Charlie y la beso.

Ese beso fue tierno y corto, pero suficiente para Rachel, que quedo con los ojos cerrados luego de que Charlie se despegara de sus labios.

"nos vemos mas tarde mi amor"- dijo Charlie y se despidió de los demás chicos.

"adiós chiquitina"- dijo Charlie agachándose para estar a la altura de Beth.

"adiós tía Charlie"- dijo Beth abrazándola.

"te quiero, nos vemos luego"- dijo Charlie y le beso la frente.

Charlie salio camino a su casa y los demás chicos se quedaron despidiéndose cada uno por su parte.

Quinn estaba un poco preocupada por la reacción de Sophie, no entendía bien si era porque no habían tenido la cita o por otra cosa. Entonces fue a averiguarlo.

"hey"- dijo Quinn viendo que Sophie estaba sola sentada en una silla.

"hola"- dijo Sophie sin mirarla, conocía su voz.

"podemos hablar?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"ya te dije que no es lugar ni momento"- dijo Sophie desviando la mirada.

"entonces...te invito esta noche a cenar que te parece?"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"compras a todas las chicas con una cena y una sonrisa?"- dijo Sophie molesta.

"que pasa Sophie?...no entiendo porque estas así?...si es por lo de la cita, la verdad no sab..."- dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Sophie.

"no es por la cita...hoy te vi con Emily, te vi como te abrazaba y te vi cuando te fuiste con ella en su coche...no se a donde, para luego cancelarme la cita"- dijo Sophie molesta.

"yo te puedo explicar lo que paso...pero por favor no di..."- dijo Quinn y otra vez fue interrumpida por Sophie.

"no quiero saber nada...al fin y al cabo no somos nada o si?...-Quinn no contesto- perfecto...ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer...adiós Quinn"- dijo Sophie y se levanto de la silla para irse.

Quinn se quedo completamente sorprendida, en verdad no eran nada pero ella tenia la necesidad de contarle como habían sido las cosas, y tenia la necesidad de decirle que quería estar con ella mas allá de una amistad, pero así era imposible.

Luego de todo eso, por fin Beth y Quinn se fueron a la casa de la rubia, donde los esperaba la abuela Judy.

Quinn le había comentado lo que paso con Shelby, a Judy pero no le dijo la verdad, solo que tenia que ir al medico.

"hola abuela Judy"- dijo Beth abrazando a Judy.

"hola mi pequeña...como estas?"- dijo Judy alzándola a Beth.

"muy bien abuela...traje unas películas para verlas contigo"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

"claro...ahora hago unas palomitas y la miramos, quieres?"- dijo Judy mirándola.

"claro"- dijo Beth sonriendo.

Luego de hacer palomitas, Judy y Beth se sentaron a ver las películas que había traído la niña, que por supuesto eran de Disney, mientras Quinn hacia su tarea para al otro día.

Luego de unas horas la película ya había terminado y Beth se había quedado dormida con su abuela, la rubia la tomo y la recostó en el auto. Para luego llevarla a lo de Shelby. Quinn había residido el mensaje de Maya, de que ya habían llegado y que Shelby ya estaba muy bien.

Quinn toco la puerta y Maya le abrió, la rubia tenia en los brazos a Beth, que estaba dormida.

Maya le abrió y se fueron directamente a la habitación de la pequeña para acostarla.

Luego de acostarla Quinn se dirigió a la habitación de Shelby, para saber como estaba.

"se puede?"- dijo Quinn mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

"claro Quinn, pasa"- dijo Shelby sentada en la cama, con su laptop.

"veo que estas mucho mejor"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"claro...ven siéntate..."- dijo Shelby señalando un lugar en su cama.

"Beth esta dormida, la deje en su habitación...se quedo dormida mirando películas con mi mama"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"me imagino...siempre se queda dormida mirando películas"- dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"tomaste la medicación?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"Quinn te recuerdo que me doparon como para tres días...así que el jueves tengo que ir al medico para que me recete las que voy a tomar"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"si claro...perdón, es que...bueno tu sabes"- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"si claro...hablaste con Rachel?"- dijo Shelby cambiando de tema.

"si, hoy a la tarde...fuimos a tomar un helado con Beth y Emily y se aparecieron todos los chicos, incluida Rachel y Charlie"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"arreglaron las cosas?"- dijo Shelby interesada.

"supongo que si, no se esta rara porque Emily sabe mas que ella...se enojo porque sabe que Emily sabe todo y ella no, entonces piensa que desconfió de ella"- dijo Quinn haciendo un gente con la boca.

"que cabeza dura que es por dios"- dijo Shelby negando con la cabeza.

"no se a quien me hace acordar"- dijo Quinn mirando a Shelby de reojo.

"bueno es mi hija..."- dijo Shelby riendo.

"encima no sabes lo que paso...Beth se paro arriba de una mesa y comenzó a cantar con la compañía de Puck en la guitarra"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"noooo...dios mio!...pero ella si que tiene talento"- dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"claro que si, toda la heladería quedo hipnotizada con ella...aplaudían y gritaban como locos"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"y Puck?...que dijo?"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"Puck la vio mas grande y me dijo que quiere cambiar, que lo ayude a cambiar...que necesita hacerlo"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"yo creo que en verdad quiere cambiar"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

"si de eso no tengo dudas...pero igual lo voy a ayudar y a tener controlado"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"eso me gusta...Beth necesita a su padre"- dijo Shelby mirándola.

Luego de esa conversación Quinn y Shelby siguieron hablando mas tiempo hasta que la rubia se tuvo que ir. Acordaron que durante toda la semana, si Shelby se sentía cansada, Quinn iba a cuidar de Beth unas horas para que pudiera descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

**Bueno que se los subo...porque SOY RE BUENA! jajajaja**

Que les parecio?...Emily le gusto a Beth :O (que pendeja rara dios jajajajaja)... Sophie esta re caliente! les comento jajajajaj... y Rachel?...creo que tiene celos, pero no se...capaz celos de amigas (como los tengo yo jajajaja)** NO DESESPEREN PORQUE SE ACERCA EL CAPITULO 16** :O(preparen las armas para matar a Charlie jajajaj yo se lo que les digo)

**NOTA DESTACADA:** Dianna grabo en el estudio! **SIIII POR FIN LA VEO GRABAR** la concha de la lora!...**YO DIGO QUE ESTA GRABANDO UNA DE T.A.T.U** para luego dedicarsela a Rachel y luego se viene la primera vez con la diva! y bueno **Glee termina siento cancelado por escenas de SEXO EXPLICITAS** jajajajajajaja... Tambien anda subiendo a Tumblr cosas raras...como los unicornios y cosas asi, OK!...mi acotacion es:** SHE'S FREAKY BUT I LIKE IT** (yo se que a ustedes tambien) y Lea?...Lea anda boludeando por ahi jajajajaja

**NOTA DE NOTAS:** OK...hay muchas chicas que me estan ofreciendo **SEXO** a cambio de que les cuente que pasa en el capitulo 16 (re regaladas son eh! jajajajajajaja) tambien hay chicas que me quieren llevar a su pais... (no se para que! jajajaja) hay otras que me dicen que **confirman que estoy loca**...Y BUENO CHICAS ES LO QUE HAY! NACI ASI...MI MAMA ME QUERIA DEJAR EN LA ENCUBADORA PERO **LA ENFERMERA HASTA LE PAGO PARA QUE NO ME DEJARA AHI**! jajajajajaj sii bueno... HAY UNA CHICA QUE ME QUIERE LLEVAR A VENEZUELA...**ACEPTO! PERO SI ME DAS A CAMBIO TU BLACKBERRY** (jajajajajajajajajaja porque se que tenes jajajajajja) BASTA CHICAS! TENGO NOVIA(?

**NOTA PARA MI ADMIRADORA SECRETA:** se que me estas escuchando (en realidad leyendo, porque el fic todavia no tiene nota de voz...pero estaria re bueno, no? jajajajajjaa) en fin...**me podrias decir tu nombre?...o decirme por lo menos que sos mayor de edad asi te digo COSAS MAS TIERNAS** (y no voy presa jajajajajajaja) me encanta que me ames...pero me encantaria poder decirte cositas al oido y erizarte la piel (WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOY RE CHAMUYERA! JAJAJAJAJA) EN FIN...GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO...Y ESPERO TU RESPUESTA! 3

**NOTA DE LAS NOTAS DE VARIAS NOTAS:** CHICAS TENGO MAS FANS POR MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR...PERO SABEN QUE?...LAS AMO IGUAL JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOH...BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOH**... (si estoy cantando Justin Bieber...porque me siento como el...ahora entiendo las fans porque estan locas con el, pero el no escribe tan lindo como yo! jajajajajaja)

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME ENCANTA QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...ME CAGO DE RISA LEYENDOLOS JAJAJAJAJA**

**MUCHOS BESOS**...(donde quieran jajajajaja)

**FLOR! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	15. ENGAÑO

Había llegado el jueves y con el, la fiesta de Finn en la casa de Puck.

La semana había sido agitada para Quinn, porque tenia que ir a buscar a Beth, para que Shelby pudiera descansar tranquila y tenia que lidiar con los palazos de Sophie por su repentino acercamiento a Emily.

Charlie y Rachel estaban mejor que nunca, Charlie entrenaba pero siempre tenia tiempo para ir a ver a Rachel, y también tenia tiempo para escaparse e ir con alguna chica algún lugar. Mientras tanto el papa de las chicas, Russell, seguía haciendo de las suyas también.

Emily estaba mucho mas cerca de Quinn, que de Charlie, era obvio porque.

Shelby siempre recibía la visita de Quinn y Emily en su casa, la rubia controlaba como estaba de animo y demás.

Rachel no confiaba mucho en Emily, veía algo raro en ella por eso a estado un poco mas alejada de Quinn.

Sophie seguía enojada por la cita suspendida, y nadie le sacaba de la cabeza, que entre Emily y Quinn había algo mas que una amistad.

Todavía Shelby no le pudo contar a Rachel lo que pasaba, la morocha iba a visitarla, pero Shelby ponía lo mejor de si para no aparentar nada y le salia muy bien, puesto que Rachel no estaba enterada de nada.

Charlie había decidido no molestar mas a Emily, porque sabia que iba a salir perdiendo con ella. Pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que se ponga como loca, cuando veía a su hermana y a ella juntas.

Quinn sabia que las cosas con Rachel estaban muy raras, pero no podía hacer nada porque la que tenia que hablar con ella, era Shelby.

Rachel y Quinn estaban en la clase de biología, la rubia estaba sentada en el mismo banco que Rachel pero no se miraban ni nada.

De repente un bollito de papelito callo del lado de Rachel. Lo abrió y lo miro.

**Hola Quinn**

**Te gustaría ir esta noche conmigo a la fiesta de Finn?**

**Alex.**

Rachel miro quien lo había tirado, y adelante de todo se encontraba una rubia de ojos claros llamada Alexandra y si, estaba atrás de Quinn como todas en el salón. Cuando la rubia la miro le dijo hizo señas que se lo diera a Quinn.

"toma...otra de tus admiradoras"- dijo Rachel dándole el papelito a Quinn.

"ah?"- dijo Quinn sin entender nada.

Luego de que le diera el papelito, la rubia lo leyó y le dedico una sonrisa a Alex, que la estaba mirando. Tomo un lápiz y le respondió.

**Perdoname pero ya tengo compañía, igual gracias por invitarme =)**

Rachel de reojo miraba lo que le ponía, si algo le gustaba de la rubia era que siempre te respondía de la mejor manera para no hacerte sentir mal.

_Ya tiene compañía? _Pensó Rachel, _seguramente es Emily, otra no queda, si con Sophie las cosas no están bien volvió_ a pensar Rachel.

Luego de que Quinn le devolviera la notita se concentro en lo que el profesor decía, mientras Rachel no podía dejar de pensar con quien iría a la fiesta de Finn.

Paso la hora de biología y toco el timbre para salir a almorzar. Rachel seguía molesta con Quinn, pero no por mucho tiempo.

"Rach...espera"- dijo Quinn alcanzando a la morocha.

"que pasa?"- dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

"has estado rara estos días, conmigo"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"nada que ver Quinn"- dijo Rachel todavía sin mirarla.

"entonces porque no me miras a los ojos?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"porque no tengo ganas"- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

"Rach -le levanto el mentón- mirame"- dijo Quinn teniendo el mentón de la morena en alto.

"te estoy mirando"- dijo Rachel por fin mirándola.

"te quiero Rach...y no quiero estar así con vos, vamos...si es porque crees que confió mas en Emily que en ti, eso no es así...de verdad te lo puedo explicar pero necesito un tiempo"- dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

"tiempo?...que tiempo Quinn?...no entiendo porque estas tan pegada a ella...la verdad no entiendo"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"tengo mis motivos Rach...pero necesito que confíes en mi, por favor...te juro que todo tiene una explicación...pero no te la puedo dar ahora, necesito tiempo"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"la verdad no entiendo nada, y confió en ti Quinn...pero se me complica con tanto misterio"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"te juro que te lo voy a contar...pero necesito un tiempo...quiero que todo sea como antes, que no trates de evitarme por favor"- dijo Quinn acercándose mas a la morocha.

"yo también te quiero Quinn y no me gusta estar así...pero era la única manera para entender lo que te pasaba"- dijo Rachel mirándola con ojos tristes.

"Rach...te quiero y jamas haría nada para lastimarte, si?...quiero que sepas eso, que si pasa algo es porque realmente quiero cuidarte y que no sufras"- dijo Quinn tomándola por la cintura.

"no entiendo nada...pero me encanta que me cuides, de verdad"- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"me encanta esa sonrisa"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

En ese momento las interrumpió una voz conocida.

"porque tanto acercamiento con mi chica?"- dijo Charlie haciendo que ambas se separaran rápido.

"simplemente estábamos arreglando unas cosas, amor"- dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a su novia.

"claro...pero tan así?...-miro a Quinn- no me gusta que toques a mi novia"- dijo Charlie con una mirada asesina.

"tranquila no la toco mas"- dijo Quinn y levanto las manos en señal que no la iba a tocar.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Quinn.

_**Necesito que vengas urgente...estoy afuera de la escuela- Emily.**_

Quinn leyó el mensaje y se despidió rápidamente.

"me tengo que ir...nos vemos"- dijo Quinn saludando a Rachel con un beso en la mejilla.

"y a esta que le paso?"- dijo Charlie mirándola como se iba corriendo.

"la verdad no se"- dijo Rachel mientras tomaba a su novia por el cuello.

"te dije que te amo?"- dijo Charlie mientras la tenia de la cintura.

"te dije que me encantas?"- dijo Rachel y la beso.

Charlie cerro los ojos y disfruto el beso.

Mientras tanto Quinn salia corriendo hacia la puerta del colegio, donde se encontraba Emily esperándola. Subió al auto y se fueron rápidamente.

"que pasa?"- dijo Quinn agitada por la corrida.

"no pienso decirte nada...hasta que lo mires con tus propios ojos"- dijo Emily mientras seguía conduciendo.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, llegaron a un lugar muy lejano al barrio donde vivían los chicos. Era una especie de restauran fuera de todo Ohio.

"que hacemos aquí?"- dijo Quinn confundida.

"mira"- dijo Emily señalando a una pareja que estaba almorzando afuera del local.

Era un señor muy pinton y una chica mas joven que el, se notaba que eran una pareja de novios y muy cursis, porque el hombre le daba de comer en la boca a la chica, y la chica se reía como si hicieran una travesura.

"que pasa?"- dijo Quinn mirando a la pareja y mirando a Emily.

"miralos bien"- dijo Emily señalando otra vez.

Quinn los miro bien y detalladamente. Cuando logro divisarlos de buena manera, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"papa?"- susurro Quinn mirando la escena y frunciendo el ceño.

Emily no dijo nada, a lo que Quinn la miro y no dijo mas nada. Se bajo del auto rápidamente sin que Emily la pudiera detener y se dirigió a donde estaba su papa, con otra mujer.

"papa...que es esto?"- Quinn mirándola la escena de la chica comiendo y el dándole de comer en la boca.

"Quinn"- dijo Russell parándose rápidamente.

"papa?...tienes una hija?"- dijo la chica con la que estaba almorzando.

"Quinn"- dijo Emily llegando a la escena.

"Emily?"- dijo Russell mirándola extrañado.

"me podes explicar que estabas haciendo?"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"tranquila Quinn...es una amiga"- dijo Russell mirándola.

"amiga?...hace varios meses que estamos saliendo, y hoy me vengo a enterar que tienes una hija"- dijo la chica que estaba furiosa.

"varios meses?"- dijo Quinn levantando las cejas.

"Quinn yo te puedo explicar"- dijo Russell tratando de tranquilizarla.

"explicar que?...que estas engañando a mama?...que estas haciendo una doble vida?...ella y cuantas mas, papa?"- dijo Quinn molesta, casi al llanto.

"tienes mujer?...esto es el colmo...yo me voy de aquí"- dijo la chica agarrando sus cosas.

"espera Ruth...no te vallas"- dijo Russell reteniendola.

"no me toques Russell...y no me busques mas, hijo de puta"- dijo Ruth y se fue corriendo a su auto.

Russell la miro sorprendido por el insulto, pero luego la miro a Quinn que estaba con Emily.

"ahora que me vas a decir?...que era una amiga?...que?"-dijo Quinn riendo irónicamente.

"tenemos que hablar...vos y yo solos"- dijo Russell mirando con odio a Emily.

"no tengo nada mas que hablar con vos...los hechos hablan por si solos"- dijo Quinn furiosa.

"vamos hija tenemos que ha..."- dijo Russell y lo interrumpió Quinn.

"no me llames mas hija -lo señalo- me escuchaste?"- dijo Quinn muy enojada.

"Quinn esto no tiene que saberlo tu madre"- dijo Russell mirándola.

"que?...te escuchas lo que me estas diciendo? -alzo las manos- no lo puedo creer...-bajo la voz- me estas diciendo que no le cuente a MI mama que vos le estas siendo infiel?"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"hija...-Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada- perdón, Quinn...yo se lo voy a contar pero por favor...no le digas nada"- dijo Russell con lagrimas en los ojos.

"no hace falta que des pena...porque ya no te tengo pena, tengo odio, mucho odio hacia ti"- dijo Quinn seria.

"Quinn por favor"- dijo Russell tratando de agarrarla.

"no me toques...no...me toques"- dijo Quinn alzando las manos para que no la tocara.

"y vos...que querés?"- dijo Russell mirándola a Emily.

"dejala...no le hables así, sos el menos indicado para pedir explicaciones"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"Quinn ella no es buena persona"- dijo Russell acercándose para que solo lo oyera ella.

"el señor ahora dice quien es mala o buena persona...que irónico no?"- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja con los brazos cruzados.

"Quinn por favor..."-dijo Russell mirándola.

"por favor nada...después el señor quiere dar lecciones de familia perfecta...cuando el esta siendo infiel a su mujer, no te da vergüenza? -lo miro- después la vergüenza de la familia soy yo, por tener una hija a los 15 años y te hiciste el gran padre y me echaste de mi casa, no te importo nada de mi, si dormía fuera o dentro de una casa, simplemente te molesto que tuviera una hija y que no fuera la hija perfecta...pero al final todo vuelve, sabias?...ahora la que tiene vergüenza soy yo!...no puedo creer que un viejo como vos, se haga el pendejo con una chica..."- dijo Quinn con mucha furia.

En el mismo momento que Quinn termino de decir la ultima frase, Russell le pego una cachetada. La rubia se agarro fuertemente la mejilla, donde le había pegado y agacho su cabeza unos segundos, luego la levanto y lo miro con furia a Russell. Se acerco un poco mas y se saco las manos de su mejilla, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y se quedo unos segundos, mirando sus ojos, para luego escupir su cara.

"asco me das"- dijo Quinn y se fue.

Russell se limpio la cara, ya que Quinn lo había escupido y miro a todos lados, había mucha gente en el lugar y todo habían quedado anonadados con la discusión. El pago la cuenta y se retiro del lugar.

Quinn había subido al auto de Emily y estallo en llanto. Emily no dijo nada simplemente la llevo a un lugar donde se pudiera descargar. Manejo hasta una pequeña casa fuera de la ciudad.

La rubia seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin decir nada.

Cuando Emily estaciono, Quinn por fin reacciono.

"donde estamos?"- dijo Quinn mirando por la ventanilla.

"en una casa de verano, de mis padres"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"donde es esto?"- dijo Quinn mirando el lugar.

"afuera de la cuidad"- dijo Emily saliendo del auto.

"pero tenemos que volver...tengo que volver a clases"- dijo Quinn también saliendo del auto.

"tranquila...en este estado no puedes volver...mejor nos quedamos un rato acá y luego volvemos, cuando estés mas tranquila, si?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"esta bien"- dijo Quinn con una media sonrisa.

Entraron a la casa, Emily siempre tenia su juego de llaves a mano, cuando abrieron la puerta Quinn entro primera mirando todo al rededor. Era una casa muy linda, tenia todo ultimo modelo, plasma, luces, cine, equipo y todo se manejaba con un pequeño control.

Emily le dio una pequeña recorrida a Quinn, por la casa. Le mostró los cuartos, la cocina, el living, el salón de juegos, el pequeño cine y luego la llevo a la parte de atrás.

Quinn se sorprendió, la vista era completamente hermosa, había una piscina donde el agua desbordaba completamente y daba el aspecto como de un mar con horizonte muy lindo.

"esto es increíble"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"acá vengo a pensar, algunas veces"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

Emily se saco los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la piscina. Cuando llego ahí, se sentó y puso sus pies en el agua. Quinn la miraba sonriendo.

"ven...es reconfortante"- dijo Emily mirándola.

Quinn se acerco y se saco sus zapatillas y se sentó al lado de Emily, la miro y puso sus pies en el agua.

"la ver..."- dijo Quinn pero Emily la interrumpió.

"shh...no digas nada, olvidate de todo por unos minutos y disfruta de esto"- dijo Emily mirando la increíble vista que tenían.

Quinn le hizo caso y se dispuso a mirar la vista con Emily.

Luego de unos veinte minutos en silencio, la rubia hablo.

"quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche?"- dijo Quinn sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

"fiesta?...de quien?"- dijo Emily sorprendida.

"es el cumpleaños de Finn...y Puck hace la fiesta en su casa, siempre que dicen fiesta, Puck es el que pone la casa"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"entonces encantada de ir con vos"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"perfecto"- dijo Quinn y se paro.

"a donde vas?"- dijo Emily mirándola extrañada.

"a donde vamos...querrás decir...y vamos a volver, porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"cosas como que?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"cosas como...volver al instituto, tengo clase con el Glee Club y bueno, no puedo faltar son las nacionales a fin de año y tenemos que prepararnos bien"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"bueno entonces te llevo...vamos"- dijo Emily parándose y agarrando sus zapatos.

Luego de subir al auto, Emily miro a Quinn y suspiro, sabia que le tenia que contar la verdad.

"que pasa?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"tengo que contarte algo"- dijo Emily mirando a la carretera.

"que pasa no me asustes..."- dijo Quinn mirándola asustada.

"Charlie sabe que tu papa le era infiel a tu mama"- dijo Emily y se estaciono en un lugar para poder hablar mejor.

"QUE?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"si ya lo sabe..."- dijo Emily mirándola.

"como?...osea como lo sabes vos?...no entiendo nada, me podes explicar"- dijo Quinn un poco alterada.

"la segunda noche que estuvo, Charlie en New York, hubo una fiesta que organizaba el mismo torneo, ella fue con unas amigas y estuvieron ahí tomando y bailando, Charlie estaba un poco tomada, por lo que la amiga la tuvo que llevar a la habitación y para ir a la habitación tenias que pasar por un bar que había en el hotel, entonces ellas pasaron y encontraron a tu papa con otra mujer"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"que?...como sabias vos?"- dijo Quinn negando con su cabeza.

"porque yo estaba con una amiga tomando algo, cuando lo vi a tu papa llegar con la chica que no era la misma de hoy, y luego veo a Charlie que le hizo una gran escena y la chica se termino yendo, como hoy...pero tu papa le pidió lo mismo que te pidió a vos, que no dijera nada que el se lo iba a decir. Pero al otro día Charlie lo amenazo con contarle todo a tu mama, si no aceptaba el contrato que le había ofrecido mi papa...entonces tu papa acepto el contrato, convenció a tu mama y Charlie le guardo el secreto"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"no lo puedo creer...Charlie es la misma basura que mi viejo, es el colmo"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"tranquila Quinn...esto te lo cuento porque necesitas una explicación por la cual te traje"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"no puedo creer que Charlie le importe mas un puto contrato que mi mama...no lo puedo creer"- dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza.

"Quinn...esto no tiene que salir de acá, si?...yo te voy a ayudar para que tu mama se de cuenta de la persona que es tu papa, pero vos no podes ir ahora y contárselo como si nada...porque no te va a creer, y Charlie esta del lado de tu papa así que va hacer lo posible para que tu papa salga ileso de las acusaciones, entendés?"-dijo Emily mirándola.

"si, lose...Charlie es un tanto manipuladora...pero que hago?...no puedo ocultare esto a mi mama"- dijo Quinn casi llorando.

"yo te voy a ayudar a que tu mama lo descubra pero primero tenemos que ver si tu papa sigue haciendo lo mismo y poder agarrarlo con las manos en la masa"- dijo Emily explicándole todo.

"no quiero que mi mama sufra"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"tranquila no va a sufrir...bueno eso no te lo garantizo, pero se va a sacar un gran peso de encima, de verdad...ahora tenemos que volver al instituto y vos hace como si nada hubiera pasado...Charlie no sabe nada, así que no le digas nada...esta noche lo dejamos pasar, pero mañana vemos que hacemos, si?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"gracias...por todo de verdad...y mejor vamos necesito ocupar mi cabeza en otra cosa"- dijo Quinn mirando a la ventanilla.

"claro"- dijo Emily y arranco de nuevo el auto.

Cuando llegaron al instituto Quinn bajo del auto de Emily y se dirigió al salón del Glee Club.

Ya estaban todos reunidos para empezar las clases, solo faltaba Quinn.

"perdón por llegar tarde"- dijo Quinn entrando corriendo.

"llegas justo, Quinn"- dijo el profesor Schue.

Quinn se sentó al lado de Santana y Brittany.

"donde estabas?"- susurro Santana mirándola.

"me fui con Emily por ahí"- dijo Quinn en susurro.

"estas saliendo con la chica bien?"- susurro Santana sorprendida.

"que?...nada que ver...simplemente somos amigas nada mas"- dijo Quinn susurrando.

"igual me gusta mas Emily que Sophie"- dijo Santana susurrando y sonrió.

"gracias...pero no somos nada"- dijo Quinn mirándola y sonrió.

Santana no dijo mas nada y luego de esos susurros comenzaron las clases, que hoy serian todas de baile.

Quinn no soportaba ver a Charlie e imaginarse a su padre, eran la misma basura jugando con su mama, pero se tuvo que tragar todo porque no quería hacer una escena en la escuela.

Luego de una hora, la clase había terminado y todo estaban muy cansados, el profesor Schue se despidió y los alumnos quedaron en el salón.

"bueno...cantemosle el feliz cumpleaños a mi querido amigo...Finn"- dijo Puck alentando a todos.

Todos los chicos le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños al quarterback y lo saludaron como correspondía. La primera en acercarse fue Rachel.

"feliz cumpleaños Finn"- dijo Rachel abrazándolo.

"gracias Rach...de verdad gracias"- dijo Finn sonriendole.

"feliz cumpleaños man"- dijo Sam y lo abrazo.

"gracias Sam"- dijo Finn.

"feliz cumple Finn"- dijo Quinn acercándose con un abrazo.

"gracias Quinn...espero que esta noche vengas"- dijo Finn sonriendole.

"claro no faltare"- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

Luego de que todos los demás lo saludaran, Puck aviso que a las doce seria la gran fiesta y que todo el colegio estaba invitado, así que iba a ser muy grande la celebración.

Luego de varios minutos mas, todos se fueron del salón. Mientras Quinn iba con Santana y con Brittany, Rachel iba con Charlie de la mano.

"amor me tengo que ir a entrenar, si?...pero te paso a buscar para la fiesta?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"claro amor...a las doce en mi casa"- dijo Rachel y se paro para poner sus brazos en el cuello de su novia.

"te amo...mucho"- dijo Charlie y la beso.

"yo mas"- dijo Rachel entre los besos de Charlie.

Santana y las chicas iban pasando por donde se habian parado Rachel y Charlie.

"alquilen una habitación"- dijo Santana mientras pasaba por al lado de las enamoradas.

"cierra la boca latina"- dijo Charlie mientras no dejaba de besar a Rachel.

Luego de eso Santana, Brittany y Quinn salieron hacia el estacionamiento, para recoger sus autos e irse.

"nos vemos en la fiesta rubia"- dijo Santana entrando a su auto.

"claro morena"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"te quiero Quinn"- dijo Brittany mientras entraba en el auto de Santana.

"yo también Britt"- dijo Quinn tirandole un beso.

Santana arranco su auto y se fue, mientras Quinn subía al suyo pero antes se encontró con Sophie sentada en un banco, la rubia no lo dudo y se acerco a ella.

"te llevo?"- dijo Quinn acercándose.

"no gracias"- dijo Sophie sin mirarla.

"vamos Sophie...no quiero estar mal con vos"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

Justo en ese momento llego un auto y Sophie se levanto.

"nos vemos en la fiesta Quinn"- dijo Sophie y entro al auto.

Quinn no tuvo mas remedio y se fue a su auto, lo arranco y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que tal?...**si aca les dejo otro capitulo asi me dejan de romper las bolas** ajajajajajajaja (es broma)

Quinn tiene muchas pretendientes! RUBIA HOT!...Rachel celos de amiga? mmmm...no sep!... Charlie es una puta!...Emily quiere hacer las cosas bien...**PERO TIENE ALTO MUERTO EN EL PLACARD** jajajajaja y Sophie?...Sophie tiene protagonismo el cap que viene jajajaja!...

**NOTA DESTACADA:** mierda donde estan Lea y Dianna? que alguien me explique porque yo me estoy volviendo loca. aveces pienso si de verdad estan vivas jajajajaja!...quiero que no se, **por lo menos aparezcan con su esclava sexual, Naya,** o algo...pero que aparezcan! jajajajaja...

**NOTA DE INFORMACION:** les cuento que aparecio mi admiradora secreta y me dijo que es MAYOR DE EDAD (Vamooooooooooooosss todavia!) y que no me va a decir su nombre porque sino dejaria de ser secreta (tiene algo de razon jajajajaja) ojo que me dijo que no solo cositas al oido me queria decir! OPAAAAAAAAAAAA! la relacion va mas alla (esto se pone caliente jajajajaja)...tambien aparecio alguien de Colombia! me querra llevar a Colombia? jajajajaja no se, **YO ME OFREZCO...QUIEN DA MAS?...A VER, A VER! EL QUE OFERTE MAS...SE LLEVA ESTA PRESIOSURA! jajajajaja**

**NOTA PARA MI ADMIRADORA SECRETA:** no, no tengo novia! es solo un decir nada mas...y si sos mayor de edad entonces te puedo decir mas cositas :$...queres que te lleve a la casa de campo que tiene mi papi?...tengo una cama para dos, o si queres llevar a tus amigas (que sean mayores) podes llevarlas yo tengo amor para todas jajajajajaaj...en fin,...necesito saber de que pais sos...porque Argentina no sos, o si?...si no ya mismo te estoy llendo a buscar y te...te...te...te...**doi** un abrazo! jajajajajajajajaj

**NOTA DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:** buenoooooo! se viene el 16! porque este es 15 por lo tanto sigue el 16, y el anterior fue 14 jajajajajajajajaja (si estoy en estupida hoy...dejenme!) les comento que en el proximo cap se viene **ALCOHOL, FIESTA, CASA DE PUCK, CHARLI, SOPHIE, QUINN, RACHEL, EMILY...Y FINN...**se preguntaran que mierda tiene que ver Finn?...bueno es el cumpleaños por lo tanto tiene que estar el celebrado en su fiesta jajajajajajajaja...si se piensan que se termina todo ahi, se equivocan...porque el 17 **van a odiar** A **CHARLIE Y A RACHEL!** yo se porque se los digo! (igual todavia no lo escribi pero lo tengo en mente jajajajaja)

**PEDIDO SOLIDARIO:** estoy enfermucha...tengo anginas y dolor de panza, asi que si alguien es buena y viene a cuidarme se los agradezco!...de preferencia que sea rubia, de ojos azules, piernas largas, uñas cortas (lo mas importante) y linda sonrisa (que no le falte ningun diente jajajajaja)...o si no queda otra una morocha HOT que venga **vestida de enfermera**, como Santana en un capitulo de Glee!...desde ya muchas gracias!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME ENCANTA QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...ME CAGO DE RISA LEYENDOLOS JAJAJAJAJA**

**MUCHOS BESOS**...(donde quieran jajajajaja)

**FLOR! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	16. LA FIESTA

Eran las once y Quinn y Charlie estaban preparándose para la fiesta.

Charlie se había puesto un skiny jean color negro, una remera blanca con inscripciones y una camisa a cuadros amarilla con negro y unas zapatillas Nike blancas.

Quinn se había puesto, también un skiny jean negro, una remera gris larga con escote en V, una campera a cuadros roja, unos tirantes rojos que colgaban por sus piernas y unas zapatillas rojas con negro.

Charlie se acerco a la habitación de Quinn, mientras esta se estaba peinando.

"hey...con quien vas?"- dijo Charlie apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

"con Emily"- dijo Quinn sin mas.

"con Emily?"-dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"si, por?"- dijo Quinn por fin mirándola.

"estas saliendo con ella?"- dijo Charlie seria.

"que?...apenas nos conocemos un día y ya me inventas romances?"- dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"no me contestaste la pregunta"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"no, no estoy saliendo con ella, simplemente soy cortes y la invito a una fiesta, nada mas"- dijo Quinn volviendo a mirarse al espejo.

"no la conoces"- dijo Charlie molesta.

"que te molesta?...que te la saque?...o que no te preste atención a vos?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"ninguna de esas cosas...simplemente hice un comentario nada mas"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"bueno, puede que no la conozca...pero acepto mi invitación y dentro de unos minutos me pasa a buscar"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"has lo que quieras...yo me voy a buscar a Rachel, nos vemos allá"- dijo Charlie y se fue molesta.

Quinn quería gritarle y decirle de todo, pero no podía, no hoy.

Charlie ya había llegado a la casa de Rachel y la estaba esperando en la sala, donde también estaban sus papas.

"a que hora van a llegar?...recuerden que mañana tienen clases"- dijo Leroy mirándola.

"si señor lo sabemos, y vamos a llegar temprano, lo prometo"- dijo Charlie tragando saliva.

"mas te vale Charlie..."- dijo Leroy con tono agresivo.

Rachel bajo en ese momento y Charlie la vio, estaba hermosa.

Tenia un vestido muy corto y suelto,negro, con un cinturón que marcaba su pequeña cintura, unos zapatos de taco no muy alto, negros, una campera de manga tres cuarto de cuero blanca y el pelo suelto y liso.

"estas hermosa"- dijo Charlie mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

"gracias amor...vos también"- dijo Rachel abrazándola.

"bueno vamos?"- dijo Charlie separándose.

"claro"- dijo Rachel sonriendo y tomando la mano de su novia.

Mientras avanzaban los papas de Rachel le daban algunas recomendaciones y le exigían que vuelvan temprano, ya que mañana había escuela.

"adiós pa -saludo a Hiram- adiós papa -saludo a Leroy- los amo"- dijo Rachel y volvió a tomar la mano de su novia.

"adiós señores Berry"- dijo Charlie saliendo de la casa con Rachel de la mano.

Las chicas subieron al auto de Charlie y se dirigieron a la casa de Puck.

Mientras tanto Quinn esperaba, en su casa, la llegada de Emily que tenia que ir a buscarla. Para pasar el rato, estaba hablando con su mama, cuando escucho el timbre y salio corriendo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Emily.

"hola Quinn"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

Quinn la miro de arriba hacia abajo y quedo con la boca abierta.

Emily tenia un vestido corto y pegado al cuerpo, blanco, unos zapatos de tacones, una medias, negras, que llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla, un saco entallado, negro y el pelo suelto y con bucles.

"Quinn...estas bien?"- dijo Emily pasando las manos por enfrente de la rubia.

"es...estas hermosa"- dijo Quinn mirándola otra vez.

"gracias...y vos también estas hermosa..."- dijo Emily mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Quinnie quien e...oh perdón"- dijo Judy viendo quien estaba en la puerta.

"mama ya me voy..."- dijo Quinn saliendo de su asombro y mirando a Judy.

"claro hija...cuidado eh!"- dijo Judy besando a su hija.

"claro mama...nos vemos, cuidate"- dijo Quinn mientras salia.

"un gusto señora Fabrey"- dijo Emily sonriendole.

Y ambas chicas salieron hacia a el auto de la morocha.

Charlie y Rachel ya habían llegado, estaban todos ya, solo faltaban Quinn y Emily.

"hey diva...que guapa"- dijo Mercedes acercándose a las chicas.

"gracias Mercedes vos también estas guapa"- dijo Rachel sonriendole.

"gracias...te presento a mi chico"- dijo Mercedes y miro a un grandulon.

"no sabia que era tu chico"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"bueno nos conocimos en la escuela"- dijo Mercedes.

"hola, soy Jimmy"- dijo el chico de Mercedes.

"te conocemos, eres el mariscal de campo"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"un gusto...soy Rachel"- dijo Rachel sonriendo y dándole un beso.

"soy Charlie"- dijo Charlie haciendo lo mismo que su novia.

"bueno vamos por algo para tomar, quieren algo?"- dijo Mercedes mirándolas.

"no gracias...luego vamos a buscar algo"- dijo Charlie sonriendole.

"bueno como quieran...adiós"- dijo Mercedes guiñándole un ojo y se fue con su chico.

Las chicas se quedaron ahí, mirando a todos, luego llegaron Santana, Brittany y Sophie y se pusieron a hablar. Luego llego Puck, Arti, Sam, tina, Kurt y todos los chicos del Glee Club incluido Finn, con varios vasos para hacer un gran brindis.

"donde diablos esta Quinn?"- dijo Santana mirando a todos.

"me dijo que estaba viniendo"- dijo Puck mirando su reloj.

"por eso trajimos un vaso mas"- dijo Arti alzando el vaso de Quinn.

Cuando Arti termino de decir eso, se abrió la puerta de entrada para dejar paso a la rubia y a su morocha. Quinn paso primero y traía de la mano a Emily. Cuando la vieron entrar todos en la fiesta se dieron vuelta para verlas entrar.

"eso es HOT"- dijo Puck con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"la rubia se lo tenia bien guardado"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

Sophie las miro y se les transformo la cara, no podía creerlo. Rachel la miraba a Quinn y no podía evitar tristeza en su rostro, sabia que la rubia no le había contado eso. Charlie estaba muy seria, no podía creelo su hermana estaba con la chica que se había acotado hacia unos días atrás y lo peor era que ahora no le daba ni la hora.

"Quinn si que tiene suerte...todo el colegio anda atrás de ella y mirala, ahora con una super mujer"- dijo Mike mirándola.

"me gusta la pareja que hacen"- dijo Brittany encogiendo los hombros.

Charlie, Rachel y Sophie la fulminaron con la mirada, mientras los otros la miraron con una sonrisa.

Quinn diviso a los chicos y se acerco para saludarlos. Cuando llego saludo a cada uno mientras Emily hacia lo mismo, cuando llego a Sophie, la chica le negó el saludo y Quinn se acerco al oído de esta.

"no se le niega el saludo a nadie"- susurro en el oído de Sophie.

Sophie solo la miro enojada, a Emily tampoco la quiso saludar y a Emily no le importo. Cuando llego a Rachel la saludo y la morocha la saludo muy seca a lo que Quinn se extraño. Emily también la saludo y saludo a Charlie, la cual estaba con una cara muy seria.

"bueno ahora que estamos todos...podemos brindar"- dijo Puck mirándolos.

"claro"- dijo Quinn y Arti le dio su vaso.

"toma Emily...tu también brinda con nosotros"- dijo Finn y le dio un vaso.

"por Finn..."- dijo Puck y levanto su vaso.

"por Finn"- dijeron todos y levantaron sus vasos.

Luego del brindis por Finn, todos volvieron a la fiesta y a bailar.

Charlie estaba con Rachel bailando, Sophie estaba con un chico mientras miraba a Quinn que seguía con Emily, Santana estaba con Brittany y con Arti y los demás chicos estaba esparcidos por toda la casa.

"donde esta el baño?"- dijo Emily al oído de Quinn, porque no se escuchaba nada con la música tan alta.

"arriba...quieres que te acompañe?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"gracias...pero mejor ve con tu amigos, ahora vengo"- dijo Emily sonriendole y subió las escaleras.

Quinn miro como subía las escaleras y luego al darse vuelta, tenia a una chica enfrente suyo.

"hola Quinn"- dijo la chica.

"oh...hola Paris"- dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"como estas?"- dijo Paris sonriendole.

"muy bien y vos?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"bien...quieres bailar?"- dijo Paris extendiendo la mano.

"uhmmm..."- dijo Quinn media insegura.

"solo una canción"- dijo Paris al ver la duda de la rubia.

"esta bien"- dijo Quinn y tomo la mano de la chica.

Fueron a la pista de baile y de fondo comenzó a sonar I love rock 'n' roll, Quinn sabia que era la peor canción para que sonara justo en ese momento. Paris agarro las manos de Quinn y se las coloco en su cadera, para luego darse vuelta y quedar de espalda a la rubia y luego puso sus manos en el cuello de Quinn, para después empezar a menear de forma sexy, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Quinn solo tenia las manos en la cadera de Paris, mientras que la chica se movía sexy y cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por la música.

Sophie las miraba con odio, no podía creer que Quinn estaba bailando de esa manera con esa chica.

"hey tranquila, si tu mirada matara Paris ya estaría re muerta"-dijo Charlie acercándose a Sophie con un vaso.

"es una zorra"- dijo Sophie cruzándose de brazos

"quien?...mi hermana o Paris?..."- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"la chica esa"- dijo Sophie sin dejar de mirarlas.

"toma esto -le dio el vaso- te va hacer bien"- dijo Charlie mirándola y sonriendo.

"y tu chica?"- dijo Sophie tomando una trago del vaso pero sin apartar la mirada de Quinn.

"mi chica...esta con sus amigas, no se...me divierto mas tomando"- dijo Charlie riendo.

"se nota"- dijo Sophie tomando mas del vaso.

"si no la dejas de mirar...Paris lo va a seguir haciendo apropósito...ella la busca mucho a mi hermana"- dijo Charlie hablándole al oído.

"todo el mundo la busca"- dijo Sophie tomando mas.

"es verdad...si miras, todas esas chicas al rededor de la pista -señalando a las chicas- están aquí por Quinn...pero la afortunada fue Paris y digo afortunada porque Quinn solo baila una sola vez con una chica-acosadora"- dijo Charlie sonando obvia.

"chica-acosadora?"- dijo Sophie frunciendo el ceño.

"ajam...así le decimos los chicos a las chicas que la persiguen a Quinn por todo el colegio..."- dijo Charlie tomando de su vaso.

"son muchas"- dijo Sophie todavía mirando a Quinn.

"ese es el problema...son muchas y mi querida hermana no las aprovecha, que mala jugadora...si fuera ella estaría encamandome con una"- dijo Charlie riendo.

"pero tienes novia"- dijo Sophie por fin mirándola a lo que Charlie sonrió.

"eso no es problema"- susurro Charlie en el oído de Sophie y se fue en busca de mas alcohol.

Sophie se quedo extrañada ante la respuesta de Charlie y se dio cuenta que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efectos en muchos, inclusive en ella.

Quinn termino de bailar con la Paris y vio como Emily la miraba desde un costado, entonces encaro para ir a verla pero Paris la detuvo.

"hey...te olvidaste de algo"- dijo Paris sonriendo.

"de algo?"- dijo Quinn extrañada.

"de esto"- dijo Paris y la beso sorpresivamente.

Quinn abrió rápidamente los ojos y la separo con cautela, haciendo que Paris la mirara sorprendida.

"disculpame pero no es lo mejor"- dijo Quinn y se fue para donde estaba Emily.

Emily al ver el beso sonrió y bajo su cabeza, cuando la levanto tenia a la rubia enfrente de ella.

"tienes a todas muertas"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"eso quisiera...pero no"- dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

"vamos Quinn...mira a todas las chicas que nos están mirando...o debo decir...me están mirando porque estoy con su rubia"- dijo Emily sonriendo y mirando a todas las chicas.

"no exageres...hace cuanto esta ahí"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"desde que la chica te empezó a toquetear y vos delicadamente le sacabas sus manos"- dijo Emily riendo.

"hace bastante"- dijo Quinn mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"igual me encanto venir con la chica sexy de la escuela"- dijo Emily guiñándole un ojo.

"vas a seguir tirándome flores?..."- dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"tranquila...ya termine"- dijo Emily riendo.

"mejor así...ahora vamos a bailar?"- dijo Quinn estirando su mano.

"wow...seria un honor bailar con la chica mas sexy"- dijo Emily tomando la mano de Quinn.

"ya parale"- dijo Quinn mientras avanzaba por la pista con Emily de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la pista comenzaron a bailar, todas las chicas la miraban a Emily con cara de enojadas.

Luego de como dos horas, todos ya estaban muy tomados, Puck era el principal, Charlie no daba mas, Sophie estaba muy molesta, Santana se reía sola, Brittany jugaba con los vasos mientras tomaba el alcohol de adentro de ellos, Mercedes estaba con Tina jugando con unas naranjas, Mike, Sam y Matt estaban jugando a las pulseadas, Quinn no había tomado casi nada al igual que Emily y que Rachel, pero el peor de todos era Finn, no se podía parar en ningún lado.

Rachel había ido al baño y cuando abrió la puerta para salir, se encontró con Finn en la puerta del baño prohibiéndole el paso.

"Finn...que haces?"- dijo Rachel un poco asustado por el estado del chico.

"vengo a recuperar lo que es mio"- dijo Finn apenas pronunciando las palabras.

De repente Finn se abalanzo a Rachel y la empujo de nuevo adentro del baño, y el se metió y cerro la puerta con llave.

"que haces Finn?...dejame salir"- dijo Rachel asustada.

"dije que vine a recuperar lo que es mio"- dijo Finn acercándose mas a la morocha.

"Finn no te atrevas"- dijo Rachel casi llorando.

"es tarde...nadie te va a escuchar, esta la música alta"- dijo Finn sonriendo con cara de malo.

Finn agarro a Rachel de las manos, para que no le pegara y la comenzó a besar por todos lados a la fuerza, mientras Rachel gritaba como loca.

"nadie te va a escuchar ya te dije"- dijo Finn mientras la seguía besando.

"AYUDA POR FAVOR"- gritaba Rachel llorando.

"shh"- dijo Finn y de repente le estaba subiendo el vestido con una mano.

"AYUDA, AYUDA...POR FAVOR"- gritaba Rachel y lloraba cada vez mas.

Finn la seguía besando bruscamente por el cuello, mientras le levantaba el vestido y le acariciaba las piernas muy torpemente por el estado de ebriedad que tenia.

"SUELTAME"- grito Rachel tratando de soltarse de Finn, pero era imposible el era mucho mas grande que ella.

"vas a ser mia, cueste lo que cueste"- dijo Finn molesto y comenzó a besarla mas y mas.

"AYUDA POR FAVOR"- grito Rachel frustrada porque nadie la oía.

En ese mismo momento la puerta hizo un gran ruido y se abrió bruscamente. Quinn había pateado la puerta tras darse cuenta que estaba con llave.

"suéltala Finn"- dijo Quinn mirándolo con odio.

"tu quien eres?"- dijo Finn mirándola.

"largate"- dijo Quinn y lo agarro de la camisa para tirarlo afuera del baño.

"no te metas conmigo"- dijo Finn sin apenas poder pararse.

"vergüenza te tendría que dar...imbécil"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

En ese mismo momento llego Puck y los demás chicos. Al ver a Finn tirado en pasillo y a Quinn con Rachel llorando en el baño, sabían que algo malo había pasado.

"que paso?"- dijo Puck mirándolas.

"el imbécil de Finn se quiso propasar con Rachel"- dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

"QUE?"-dijo Puck mientras fruncía el ceño.

"lo que escuchaste"- dijo Quinn con odio.

Puck enseguida lo levanto como pudo y le pego tremenda piña que lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

"no te metas con Rachel...maricón"- dijo Puck enojada.

"ya Puck no hagas mas nada"- dijo Mike agarrándolo a Puck por la cintura.

"vete de mi casa idiota"- dijo Puck mirándolo.

Finn se paro como pudo y se agarro la boca para luego mirarse las manos llenas de sangre.

"me las vas a pagar Puckerman"- dijo Finn señalándolo para luego irse.

Puck se soltó de Mike y entro al baño, donde estaba Rachel llorando y temblando.

"pequeña estas bien?"- dijo Puck mirándola.

"me quiero ir a mi casa, no quiero estar acá...por favor"- dijo Rachel llorando.

"Rach...no puedes ir así a tu casa..."-dijo Puck mirándola.

"la vamos a llevar a mi casa y luego cuando este mas tranquila, la llevamos a su casa"- dijo Santana mirándolas.

"gracias S"- dijo Quinn sonriendole.

"bueno vamos a acompañarte hasta la puerta, si?"- dijo Puck mirándola.

Rachel solo asentía a todo lo que el decían, estaba en Shock todavía. Puck la abrazo y la llevo así hasta abajo. Mientras Emily miro a Quinn.

"si quiere la podemos llevar en mi auto"- dijo Emily mirando a la rubia.

"es lo mejor...porque Santana no trajo auto y Brittany tampoco"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"yo las llevo, no tengo problemas"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

"gracias"- dijo Quinn también sonriendo.

Cuando todos ya estaban abajo, Quinn le dijo a Rachel que iban a ir en el auto de Emily, con Britt y Santana.

"tengo frió"- dijo Rachel cubriéndose con sus propios brazos.

"tranquila...donde esta tu campera?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"arriba...en el cuarto de los papas de Puck"- dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

"bueno sube al auto que ahora te la traigo"- dijo Quinn y se dio vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la casa.

"Quinn -la rubia la miro- busca a Charlie por favor"- dijo Rachel con la mirada triste.

"claro"- dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

Mientras subió la escalera vio como Santana abrió un poco la puerta, del cuarto de los papas de Puck, y luego la cerro automáticamente con la cara muy sorprendida.

"hey...porque esa cara?"- dijo Quinn mirándola y acercándose al cuarto.

"no lo quieres ver"- dijo Santana todavía con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

"me dejas entrar?...tengo que buscar el abrigo de Rach y luego tengo que buscar a la estúpida de Charlie"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"el abrigo de Rach esta donde esta Charlie"- dijo Santana con miedo a como reaccionaria la rubia.

"y donde esta Charlie?"- dijo Quinn confundida.

Santana solo le señalo con la mirada, el cuarto y soltó el picaporte para que la rubia lo pudiera abrir.

Quinn no dudo y abrió la puerta, se encontró con Charlie desnuda y otra chica que no era Rachel obviamente. Quinn atino a prender la luz y ambas chicas, que estaban haciendo el amor, se taparon como pudieron.

"Quinn"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"Sophie?"- dijo Quinn entrecerrando los ojos en forma de confusión.

"yo te puedo explicar todo Quinn"- dijo Sophie tratando de salir de la cama, pero estaba desnuda así que mucho no podía hacer.

"engañaste a Rachel con Sophie?"- dijo Quinn mirándola a Charlie.

"oye...no es lo que parece"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"a no?...entonces?...estaban estudiando anatomía o que?"- dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"vos estas con Emily"- dijo Sophie molesta.

"que yo estoy con quien?...por eso te acostaste con mi hermana?"- dijo Quinn empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Quinn por favor...podemos hablarlo"- dijo Charlie mientras se vestía bajo las sabanas.

"no tengo nada de que hablar Charlie...ya vi todo"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"pero no es lo que parece"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"vamos a ver si Rachel piensa lo mismo que vos"- dijo Quinn furiosa.

"no le vas a decir nada a Rachel...me escuchaste?...porque si no..."- dijo Charlie amenzandola.

"porque si no, que?...-levanto una ceja- eres igual que Russell"- dijo Quinn mirándola con odio.

"que tiene que ver papa en todo esto?"- dijo Charlie confundida.

"se que Russell engaña a mama y vos lo cubriste a cambio de que firmara el contrato...eres igual que el, no te importa nada mas que vos...de tal palo tal astilla"- dijo Quinn furiosa.

Charlie se había terminado de poner la ropa interior y se puso una remera, se acerco a Quinn y la miro profundo.

"no te atrevas a decirme nada mas -la señalo- porque no la vas a pasar bien Quinn, y no digas nada porque voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno"- dijo Charlie amenzandola.

"no te tengo miedo Charlie...y esto -señalo la habitación- lo va a saber Rachel"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"no te atrevas porque vas a salir perdiendo"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"no creo..."- dijo Quinn desafiante.

"vos que crees?...a quien le va a creer?...a su novia de hace mas de ocho meses o la hermana de su novia?...se cae de maduro Quinn, es obvio que Rachel si tiene que elegir, me va a elegir a mi"- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"no me importa...o se lo decís vos o se lo digo yo?...creo que te conviene la primera opción..."- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"vos no vas abrir la boca porque yo te hago mierda...me entendiste?"- dijo Charlie señalándola con el dedo.

"no te tengo miedo..."- dijo Quinn mirándola desafiante.

"deberías"-dijo Charlie furiosa.

"lo que deberías es vestirte y sacar a la chica de la cama, porque a Rachel me llevo yo...mientras vos estabas siéndole infiel a tu novia, el estúpido de Finn casi la viola"- dijo Quinn con odio.

"que?..."- dijo Charlie asustada.

"lo que oíste...así que vístete y piensa muy bien como le vas a decir a Rachel que mientras ella estaba siendo manoseada por Finn, vos le estabas siendo infiel..."- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"estas mintiendo...porque sabes que me metí con tu chica en la cama"- dijo Charlie furiosa.

"piensa lo que quieras...y -miro a Sophie- no es mi chica"- dijo Quinn y tomo la campera de Rachel que estaba arriba de una silla en la habitación y se fue.

Santana había escuchado todo y luego de que saliera Quinn de la habitación, entro ella a buscar su abrigo y el de Britt.

"tu también me vas a mentir?"- dijo Charlie mirándola a Santana.

"púdrete"- dijo Santana y salio del cuarto.

Quinn bajo las escaleras con odio y miro a todos.

"y Rachel?"- dijo Quinn mirando afuera.

"esta en el auto ya"- dijo Puck tocándole el hombro.

"gracias...luego hablamos, si?"- dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"cualquier cosa avisame"- dijo Puck sonriendole.

"claro"- dijo Quinn y fue directo al auto.

Quinn vio como Rachel estaba en la parte de atrás, del auto de Emily y abrió la puerta para entregarle la campera.

"toma Rach...pontela"- dijo Quinn dándole la campera.

"y Charlie?"- dijo Rachel sollozando.

"no la encontré"- dijo Quinn cortante.

"pero esta su auto, todavía...no se puede haber ido sin mi"- dijo Rachel volviendo a llorar.

"tranquila...debe estar durmiendo en algún lado...estaba muy borracha"- dijo Quinn mientras se ponía en cuclillas para mirarla mejor.

"siéntate aquí...conmigo"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"claro"- dijo Quinn y se sentó al lado de Rachel.

"abrazame"- susurro Rachel y la rubia le hizo caso.

Quinn abrazaba a Rachel, mientras Britt estaba del otro lado de la morocha, las tres sentadas atrás. Llego Santana y le entrego el abrigo a Britt, y ella se puso el suyo. Luego de eso Emily arranco el auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

**QUE TALCO? siiii les dijeee Charlieeeeeeee es una hija de puta!**...y Sophie? es una puta!..que linda Quinn toda de Heroína...lo odiaron a Finn? yo se que si, yo se que si! jajajaja...Rachel? pedia por Charlie y la otra se estaba cogiendo a otra jajajajaja...se la imaginaron a Quinn vestida asi?...porque yo si y les digo q hasta ganas de cogerla me daban jajajajajaa...** BUENO BASTA!** yo se que ahora odian mas a Charlie! y a Finn...aunque a Finn lo van a odiar un poco mas en el proximo!...

**NOTA DESTACADA:** bueno al final parece que Dianna estaba con Naya o no se que onda...luego aparecieron unas fotos de ella con un chico (vamos a ser sinceros?...HORRIBLE, cara de NADA...osea al pedo tiene cara jajajajajaaj) se la veia tan bien...y cuando digo bien, es **BIEEEEEEEEN MAMASITAAAAAAAAA!** jajajajajajaja en fin...Lea volvio a L.A asi que veremos que mierda pasa jajajaja.

**NOTA DE INFORMACION:** hoy abro mi mail y veo un review de una chica, cuyo nombre es **FUCKMEFLOR** (lo pueden creer? jajajajajja) cuando lo lei dije **WOWWWWW ME SIENTO JUSTIN BIEBER PRODUCIENDO MUCHOS ORGASMOS EN LAS CHICAS jajajajajajajaja** a la chica esa le digo...que SI quiero que me cuide, aunqe ya estoy mejor PERO ME PUEDO VOLVER A ENFERMAR ASI QUE OJO EH!...y si vos transpiras tampoco va a ser culpa de mi fiebre eh! jajajajajja.

**NOTA PARA MI ADMIRADORA SECRETA:** okei! te voy a llevar a la casa de campo de mi papi, para que hagamos cositas y nos mimemos y vas a ser completamente mia por un fin de semana!...te llevare a la luna, al cielo, a la galaxia si es posible...con tal de que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo! (que cursi que soy dios jajajajaja) en fin...TE DOY TODO MI AMOR...y otras cositas mas tambien te doy jajajajajaa...quiero saber mas de vos por favor! necesito imaginarte y asi poder acariciarte (okei fue muy cursi jajajajajaja)... soy toda tuya mi amor :$

**NOTA PARA LAS DEMAS CHICAS:** chicas me encantaria saber de donde son y cuantos años tienes...porque ya veo que digo cosas fuera de lugar y hay chicas menores de edad y termino presa en deboto o en ezeiza jajajajajajaja! **SI QUIEREN UN AUTOGRAFO** manden sus datos a mi mail(? **con numero de telefono incluido para que podamos mensajearnos** jajajajaajajajajajajajajaj! en fin...yo no tengo problemas en responderles a todas eh! tengo amor y abrazos para todas! JAJAJAJAJAJA...

**NOTAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:** en el cap 17 van a encontrar a una Rachel muy temerosa y confundida por lo que paso...pero el cap se centra mas en las consecuencias que trae lo que paso en la fiesta!...y aca creo qe van a odiar mas a Finn...yo se porque se los digo! Santana se entera de algo y decide guardarlo porque se lo piden!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** el 28 es mi cumpleaños a ver que me regalan eh! jajajajajaja

**AHORA SI...!**

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON INCREIBLES! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD! ME RIO MUCHO CON TODOS! JAJAJA!...****

**PD:** si las notas al final son mas largas que los capitulos jajajaja

****BESOS FLOR =)****

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	17. MAS PROBLEMAS

Los padres de Santana no estaban en la casa, se habían ido de viaje por trabajo, ella se quedaba a dormir en lo de Brittany por lo tanto su casa estaba sola. Cuando llegaron bajaron todas y entraron a la casa.

"llevala a mi habitación"- dijo Santana mirando a Quinn que mantenía abrazada a Rachel.

"claro"- dijo Quinn sonriendole por la actitud que tenia.

Quinn abrazo mas fuerte a Rachel y la miro.

"pequeña vamos a la habitación y te recuestas un rato"- susurro Quinn para que solo la escuchara la morocha.

"Quinn...tengo que ir a mi casa"- dijo Rachel con apenas un hilo de voz.

"tranquila, subiremos y arreglamos las cosas, si?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

Rachel solo asintió y ambas subieron a la habitación de Santana. Cuando entraron Quinn le saco despacio el abrigo a Rachel y le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

Rachel todavía tenia el vestido y los tacones, no era forma de acostarse. En ese momento llego Santana.

"hey...puedes usar ropa miá, para que te sientas mas cómoda al acostarte..."- dijo Santana mientras miraba a Rachel.

"gracias Santana"-dijo Rachel con apenas voz.

Quinn le sonrió de nuevo a Santana, estaba siendo muy comprensiva, luego de eso la rubia busco un pantalón y una remera y se lo dio a Rachel.

"ve al baño a cambiarte..."- dijo Quinn dándole la ropa.

"te vas a ir?"- dijo Rachel con la mirada triste.

"no Rach...yo te espero acá"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel le dedico media sonrisa y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Luego de unos minutos ya estaba cambiada y al salir del baño la rubia la estaba esperando sentada en la cama.

"no te fuiste"- dijo Rachel al verla sentada ahí.

"te dije que me quedaría...aparte jamas te dejaría sola"- dijo Quinn parándose para poder abrazarla.

El abrazo no duro mucho, ya que Quinn quería que Rachel descansara un poco antes de ir de nuevo a su casa.

En el living estaban Brittany, Santana y Emily tomando café.

"que fue lo que paso?"- dijo Emily mirando a Santana.

"Finn se quiso propasar con Rachel"- dijo Santana con odio.

"que?..."- dijo Emily sorprendida.

"lo que escuchaste...menos mal que Quinn llego a tiempo, si no no se como habría terminado"- dijo Santana mas aliviada.

"y Charlie?"- dijo Emily confundida.

Santana vio a Brittany que se había dormido, cuando apenas empezaron la charla ella estaba despierta, en solo cuestión de segundos se quedo dormida, al verla así la acomodo mejor en el sillón y la tapo.

"vamos a la cocina mejor"- dijo Santana mirando a Emily.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Santana, estaban Rachel y Quinn costadas.

"tengo que volver a mi casa"- dijo Rachel mientras jugaba con un peluche que tenia Santana.

"duerme un rato Rach...yo voy a hacer unas cosas, si?"- dijo Quinn mientras intentaba pararse.

"no -la agarro de la muñeca- no te vallas por favor...quedate conmigo"- dijo Rachel mirándola triste.

"esta bien, pero prometeme que vas a dormir aunque sea una hora...es para tranquilizarte un poco, así luego te llevo a tu casa mas tranquila"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"esta bien"- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

Rachel se volvió a incorporar en la cama y Quinn se acostó al lado de ella.

"Quinn...me abrazas?"- dijo Rachel con miedo.

Quinn no dijo nada solo atino a abrazarla por la cintura, ya que la morocha estaba de espaldas.

En la cocina estaban Emily y Santana, sentadas en una especie de bar, de la casa de la latina.

"bueno me puedes contar...que paso?...porque Charlie no estaba con ella?"- dijo Emily mirando a Santana.

"resulta que tu querida Charlie estaba encamándose con Sophie, en la habitación de los papas de Puck"- dijo Santana con odio.

"que?...es una broma, verdad?"- dijo Emily confundida.

"como va a ser una broma?...te afecta el oído o que?...la engañaba a Rachel, mientras que la diva estaba siendo acosada por el idiota de Finn"- dijo Santana molesta.

"no lo puedo creer -se paro de su asiento- al final es mucho peor de lo que pensaba"- dijo Emily mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro.

"hey espera -le paro la caminata- porque decís eso?"- dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño.

"porque no pensé que pudiera ser tan mala!...nadie se merece que le sean infiel -bajo la mirada- de verdad nadie se lo merece...Rachel es buena chica y no se lo merece...-se volvió a sentar en la silla- mierda -susurro por lo bajo- no se lo merece"- dijo Emily sonando apenada.

"que pasa?...algo para contarme?"- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos frente a Emily.

"siempre sos así de directa?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"no soy directa...soy fría y calculadora, así que cuéntame lo que paso?"- dijo Santana mirándola.

Santana no tenían ni un pelo de tonta, era muy observadora todo el tiempo, y sabia cuando alguien tenia algo oculto y ella intentaba sacárselo a la fuerza o intentando ser pasiva. En este caso Santana sabia que Emily ocultaba algo y por eso la enfrento.

"esto no tiene que salir de tu boca...va a salir de la miá, pero no ahora...así que tengo que pedirte que no digas nada"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"depende..."- dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"cuanto quieres?"- dijo Emily mirándola con odio.

"no necesito dinero...depende de quien este involucrado, guardare el secreto...por un limite de días"- dijo Santana que seguía cruzada de brazos.

"eres una perra..."- dijo Emily molesta.

"ajam claro...ahora dime...cuando fue?...el mismo fin de semana que Charlie viajo a New York?"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"que?...de que estas hablando?"- dijo Emily con un poco de miedo.

"de que te acostaste con Charlie"- dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"que?...como lo sabes?"- dijo Emily bajando el tono de su voz.

"porque soy amiga de Charlie...y la conozco mas que vos"- dijo Santana levantando las cejas y cruzada de brazos.

"no digas nada por el amor de dios...de verdad yo se lo pienso contar a Quinn, pero por favor no digas nada"- dijo Emily con miedo.

"a Quinn?...que tiene que ver la rubia en todo esto?...si la que es afectada es Rachel"- dijo Santana confundida.

"que primero lo tiene que saber Quinn?...porque?...que pasa con ella?...están muy juntitas últimamente!"- dijo Santana irónica.

"te molesta?..."- dijo Emily levantando una ceja.

"soy su amiga"- dijo Santana sonando obvia.

"y?...eso no tiene nada que ver"-dijo Emily mirándola.

"que simplemente quiero saber que tenes con ella"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"eso no te lo tengo que decir yo...pero no estamos en nada amoroso, quedate tranquila"- dijo Emily siendo obvia.

"entonces porque estas todo el día con ella?"- dijo Santana perdiendo la paciencia.

"ya te dije, eso no te lo puedo decir yo...Quinn es la que lo tiene que hablar con vos"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"que tanto traman ustedes?...-pensó- en fin...te conviene que vos le digas a Quinn y a Rachel...porque si le digo yo no te lo recomiendo"- dijo Santana con cara de malvada.

"tranquila...yo se lo voy a contar pero tengo que dejar pasar un poco de tiempo...por favor no digas nada"- dijo Emily rogándole.

"de esta te salvas...pero no te recomiendo que pases mas tiempo, tarde o temprano Rachel se va a enterar y te va a odiar mas de lo que lo hace"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"me odia?"- dijo Emily sorprendida.

"no te diste cuenta?...claro que te odia, no solo porque sos la "asistente" -hace comillas- de Charlie, si no que por andas atrás de Quinn, su mejor amiga"-dijo Santana explicándole todo.

"yo creo que Rachel gusta de Quinn"- dijo Emily sin importancia.

"QUE?...estas completamente loca! Como vas a decir eso!...no te das cuenta que es la hermana de la novia!...aparte si gustara de Quinn no podría haber estado con Charlie durante casi un año, así que tu teoría se tira a la basura"- dijo Santana molesta por lo dicho.

"como digas...pero no cuentes nada por favor -le ruega- y como sabias eso?"- dijo Emily curiosa.

"conozco a Charlie mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, y cuando ella no salia con Rachel era igual, se acostaba con una chica, distinta, todos los fines de semana y todas las chicas sabían, pero no les importaba...hasta que se empeño con Rachel y mirala, ahora le hizo lo mismo"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"entonces Rachel no sabe que Charlie es infiel?"- dijo Emily confundida.

"si que lo sabe...en un tiempo Rachel era una espectadora de todos los rollos que tuvo Charlie con las chicas...pero Charlie había cambiado por ella, ahora no se que paso con vos y mucho menos con Sophie"- dijo Santana tranquila.

"digamos que Charlie era mi meta, por eso mi papa la contrato...porque se lo pedí yo!...pero ahora vengo a enterarme que es mala...y encima me busca todo el tiempo y cuando conocí a Rachel me arrepentí completamente de lo que hice, ella es una gran persona y no se merece nada de lo que hace Charlie...de verdad por eso termine lo que tenia con Charlie, no era nada pero no quise seguir siendo la causa de los cuernos de Rachel"- dijo Emily sincera.

"y ahora intentas hacer las cosas bien con Quinn?"- dijo Santana sarcástica.

"con Quinn es otra la historia, no puedo hablar de eso hasta que ella misma te lo cuente...por cierto Quinn también tiene muchas chicas atrás..."- dijo Emily muy curiosa.

"Quinn?...ufff ella si tiene toda la escuela atrás, pero a diferencia de Charlie, a Quinn la quieren para algo serio, a Charlie la quieren para una noche...Quinn es mas dulce al rechazarte, es mucho mas tierna y mas compañera...no entiendo todavía como Rachel se pudo enamorar de Charlie"- dijo Santana un poco molesta.

"la verdad yo tampoco"- dijo Emily sonriendo.

Mientras seguían hablando, en la habitación de Santana estaba Rachel durmiendo, Quinn la abrazaba por la cintura, la morocha tenia su mano bien agarrada a ella. La rubia trato con mucha cautela sacársela y levantarse de la cama, para luego salir de la habitación, con sumo cuidado. Cuando llego a la sala, se encontró a Britt durmiendo en el sillón, completamente adorable, luego fue a la cocina y vio a las chicas.

"y Rachel?...como esta?"- dijo Emily viendo a Quinn que entraba a la cocina.

"esta durmiendo ahora...va a descansar unas horas como mínimo, para que luego valla en mejor estado a la casa de los padres"- dijo Quinn mirándolas.

"te pregunto por Charlie?"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"no...simplemente evite que me lo pregunte, porque te juro le iba a contar todo..."- dijo Quinn con odio.

"tranquila Q...de esta no se salva Charlie"- dijo Santana apoyando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

"si lose -le dedico una sonrisa a la morena- ahora tengo que irme a hacer unas cosas"- dijo Quinn caminando hacia el living. Las dos chicas la siguieron.

"hacer cosas?...Q son las 3 de la mañana"- dijo Santana confundida.

"tengo que arreglar unos asuntos"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"dejala...no tiene caso, Charlie no tiene arreglo"- dijo Santana mirándola tratando de hilar cabos.

"no hablo de Charlie..."- dijo Quinn, agarro su campera y se fue.

Quinn salio caminando hacia un destino desconocido. Mientras tanto en la casa de Santana habían quedado, ambas chicas, confundidas por la respuesta de Quinn.

"que fue a hacer?"- dijo Emily mirándola a la morena.

"la verdad no se...-piensa- NO! -grita- de seguro fue a buscar a Finn...no se va a quedar con si nada la rubia"- dijo Santana preocupada.

"estas segura?"- dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño.

"la conozco muy bien, y cuando se trata de las amigas, Quinn da todo por ellas y mas por Rachel...así que de seguro fue a buscar al idiota de Finn..."- dijo Santana sin dejar su preocupación.

"donde lo fue a buscar?...puedo ir yo a buscarla para que no haga nada peligroso, Finn esta borracho y Quinn esta enojada...no es una buena combinación eso"- dijo Emily mirando a la latina.

"tienes razón...pero la verdad no se donde habrá ido...porque Finn salio sin rumbo alguno"- dijo Santana tratando de pensar.

"vamos a llamarla..."- dijo Emily sacando su celular y llamando a Quinn.

"no te va atender...o lo tiene apagado o no te atiende!"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"como sabes?"- dijo Emily mirando el celular, prácticamente lo tenia apagado.

"la conozco...cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?"- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos.

"ok...perdón"- dijo Emily encogiendo los hombros.

Luego eso Emily insistió llamando a Quinn, pero esta no atendía.

Mientras tanto en lo de Puck seguían los chicos, esta vez mas tranquilos y sin nadie mas que los miembros del Glee club. Estaban todos sentados en el sillón del living de la casa de Puck, cuando vieron que de las escaleras bajaba Charlie.

"que paso?"- dijo Charlie mirándolos a todos.

"donde mierda estabas?"- grito Mercedes furiosa.

"hey...calmate diva que yo no soy tu mula para que me trates así"- dijo Charlie molesta por el trato de la chica de color.

"entonces explicanos porque no estabas con Rachel"- dijo Kurt parándose cruzado de brazos.

"donde esta Rachel? -miro a todos lados- y Quinn?...y Santana, Britt?...y Emily?"- dijo Charlie mirando a todos lados.

"donde carajos estabas, Charlie?...no escuchaste todo lo que paso?"- dijo Puck acercándose a la chica.

"si no me explican que pasa...no se!"-dijo Charlie perdiendo la paciencia.

"Finn se quiso propasar con Rachel y vos no estabas con ella..."-grito Mercedes enojada.

"QUEEEEEE!"- dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"lo que escuchaste...gracias a Quinn, Rach esta a salvo..."- dijo Mike mirándola.

"esto es broma, verdad?"- dijo Charlie mirándolos.

"vamos a bromear con alto tan delicado?"- dijo Sam levantando una ceja.

"donde esta Rachel?"- dijo Charlie mientras se ponía su abrigo.

"en casa de Santana...con Quinn, Britt y Emily"- dijo Tina parándose.

"sabes?...pidió por vos...y vos no estabas"- dijo Mercedes con odio.

"deja de buscarme Mercedes...porque no me conoces"- dijo Charlie señalándola con el dedo.

"donde vas?"- dijo Puck viendo como salia furiosa de su casa.

"a buscar a Rachel"-grito desde afuera.

Los chicos se quedaron molestos con Charlie, porque era la novia y no había estado cuidándola como debía. Cuando Puck cerro la puerta, en ese mismo momento bajo Sophie de las escaleras.

"vos también estabas acá?"- dijo Puck frunciendo el ceño.

"si...igual ya me iba"- dijo Sophie mirándolo.

Sophie no se había dado cuenta que todos los chicos estaban en el living, cuando por fin termino de bajar las escaleras los vio y supo que algo andaba mal.

"que hacías arriba?"- dijo Kurt mirando a la morocha.

"me quede dormida..."- dijo Sophie encogiendo los hombros.

"donde?"-dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

"en una cama..."- dijo Sophie irónica.

"en que habitación?"- dijo Kurt ignorando la respuesta anterior.

"en la de Puck"- dijo Sophie y se puso su abrigo.

"como digas"- dijo Kurt mirándola con odio.

"ahora me voy..."- dijo Sophie mientras abría la puerta.

"espera..."- dijo Kurt y se acerco a Sophie.

"que quieres Kurt?"- dijo Sophie mirándolo asustada.

"espero que mañana el maquillaje tape...eso que tienes en tu cuello"- susurro Kurt al oido de la chica.

Sophie instantáneamente abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se tapo el cuello como pudo, para luego salir corriendo por la puerta. Los chicos vieron la reacción de Sophie y se quedaron confundidos.

"Kurt no me gusta tu cara"- dijo Mercedes mirándolo.

"tengo la peor sospecha...y no me gusta"- dijo Kurt mirando a los chicos.

"pues mejor cuéntalo"- dijo Arti mirándolo.

"no creo que Sophie haya dormido en la habitación de Puck..."- dijo Kurt pensando.

"porque?"- dijo Puck mirándolo.

"porque yo fui, después de lo que pasara y no había nadie en tu habitación"- dijo Kurt mirando a Puck.

"entonces que significa?"- dijo Tina confundida.

"que Sophie y Charlie estaban en la misma habitación"- dijo Kurt mirándolos.

"eso es imposible"- dijo Sam mirando a Kurt.

"no puede ser...Charlie cambio"-dijo Mike sorprendido.

"a ver...donde estaba Charlie cuando Rachel gritaba?...prácticamente la habitación de los padres de Puck esta mas lejos así que no se oye nada y mucho menos con la música, las únicas que faltaban eran ellas dos...no hay mucho mas que hilar"- dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

"pues yo no lo creo"- dijo Sam mirándolo.

"ni yo"- dijo Tina.

"estoy en dudas"- dijo Mercedes.

"a mi lo único que me importa es Rachel"- dijo Puck preocupado.

"tranquilo amigo...ella esta bien, con Quinn"- dijo Sam apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

Luego de eso los chicos quedaron un rato mas hablando.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba caminando por todo Ohio tratando de encontrar a Finn, ella sabia que el chico no se iba a volver a su casa, sabia que estaría vagando por ahí como cualquier borracho. Y tal así como lo pensó, pasaba por un parque cerca de la escuela y vio una sombra de un grandulon, sentado en un banco del mismo parque. Cuando la rubia lo vio se acerco para asegurarse de quien era, exactamente a unos metros antes se dio cuenta que era Finn y cuando se percato de eso avanzo con mas impetud. Llego al banco y lo empujo con toda su fuerza haciendo que el quarterback se cayera sin mas.

"que mierda?"- dijo Finn mientras se paraba del piso.

"levantate maricón"- dijo Quinn quien lo miraba con odio.

"Quinn?"- dijo Finn y levanto su mirada.

"como mierda pudiste hacer eso?"- dijo Quinn y le pego una piña en la cara.

Finn cayo otra vez al suelo agarrándose su rostro. Quinn lo miraba con odio.

"levantate...maricón"- dijo Quinn con furia.

"Quinn no me conoces enojado"- dijo Finn mientras intentaba levantarse.

"levantate"- dijo Quinn y le pego una patada.

Finn volvió a caer y esta vez con un grito de dolor, le había pegado en las costillas. El chico comenzó a toser a falta de aire.

"asco me tendrías que dar"- dijo Quinn mientras lo miraba que estaba tirado.

"no -toce- me -toce- conoces Fabrey"- dijo Finn mientras se trataba de parar.

"si que te conozco y mas ahora...eres un maricón"- dijo Quinn lo levanto con mucha fuerza.

Lo agarro de la camisa y con sus manos lo levanto con toda su fuerza, lo paro y lo miro fijamente.

"escuchame bien...no te vuelvas a acercar a Rachel...porque el que no me conoce eres tu!"- dijo Quinn furiosa y lo volvió a tirar, para luego avanzar por donde había venido.

Finn la miro con mucha furia en su cuerpo, levanto la miraba y la rubia todavía seguía caminando por el parque, junto fuerzas, se levanto y corrió hasta ella. La agarro por detrás, le paso su brazo por el cuello y comenzó a apretar.

"te dije que no me conoces, Frabrey"- dijo Finn mientras apretaba mas el cuello de la rubia.

"su...el...ta...me...maricón"- dijo Quinn con apenas aire.

Finn apretaba cada vez mas, Quinn luchaba con sus manos para safar el brazo que la ahorcaba. Hasta que clavo sus uñas en el brazo de Finn.

"hija de puta"- dijo Finn sacando el brazo rápidamente y agarrándoselo con dolor.

Quinn se agacho en forma de buscar mas aire, mientras se acariciaba su cuello porque lo había apretado mucho. Finn mientras la miraba con odio, volvió a acercarse y le pego una piña, la rubia callo al suelo de tan fuerte que había sido el golpe. Finn la miro en el piso y comenzó a patearla desenfrenadamente, pateaba y pateaba. La ira lo había segado, estaba furioso por que lo llamaran maricón y estaba mas furioso porque la rubia le haya pegado. Cuando pasaron varios segundo de pegarte y pegarle, el chico vio la sangre que salia del rostro de la rubia y volvió a la realidad.

"oh...dios mio...Quinn"- dijo Finn agarrándose la cabeza muy asustado por lo que había hecho.

La rubia no se movía, los golpes habían hecho de Quinn una débil persona, sin poder defenderse de ningún sujeto. Finn caminaba de una lado a otro con sus manos en la cabeza y repetía _'no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser...tengo que hacer algo'_. Hasta que saco su celular del bolsillo y llamo a Santana.

Santana por favor no me cortes- Finn al segundo que la latina atendió el teléfono.

Que mierda quieres maricón- Santana enojada.

Necesito, necesito que-que venga- Finn nervioso.

No tengo ganas...vete al diablo maricón- Santana a punto de cortar pero Finn la interrumpió.

Quinn- Finn lo dijo para que la latina no le cortara.

Que pasa con Quinn?- Santana confundida.

Por favor ven al parque cerca de la escuela...ella-ella no reacciona- Finn mientras miraba a Quinn tirada en el piso.

Que mierda...voy para allá- Santana furiosa y corto el teléfono.

Finn se quedo ahí sentado al lado de la rubia, mientras le repetía _'vamos Quinn despierta, despierta'_.

Santana corto rápidamente el teléfono y empezó a buscar las llaves de su auto, mientras Emily la miraba confundida.

"que paso?"- dijo Emily mirándola extrañada.

"Finn...Quinn...no raciona"- dijo Santana mientras buscaba un abrigo.

"que?...explicate mejor"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"Finn...me llamo me dijo que Quinn no reacciona...no entiendo nada"-dijo Santana con miedo.

"QUE?...vamos yo te llevo"- dijo Emily agarrando su llaves.

"no...quedate acá, Britt y Rachel no pueden estar solas, yo voy a ver que pasa...te mantendré al tanto"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"pero..."- dijo Emily y fue interrumpida por Santana.

"pero nada...quedate por favor"- dijo Santana y salio de la casa.

La latina subió a su auto y se dirigió al parque donde le había dicho Finn.

Mientras tanto Charlie estaba camino a la casa de Santana para hablar con Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que onda?...oh sii subo hoy porque me piden que lo suba y yo obedezco ordenes jajajajaja

Les dije que lo iban a odiar a Finn...y ahora?...si lo quieren muerto, pero no lo puedo matar! jajajajaja (aunque las ganas no me faltan) Kurt lo sabe, lerolero...**Charlie se va a mandar unaaaaaa dios!**...Sophie ni al caso jajajaja... Emily?...o si Santana la pesco! pero no va a decir nada...(Creo)...y Quinn?...pobrecita que le va a pasar?...muere? A SIIIII! jajajajajaaj Rachel?...Rachel sigue durmiendo jajajajaja...

**NOTA DESTACADA:** Okei aparecio Dianna en Twitter y anda jugando a Sherlock Holmes con Jenna y Amber...es tan tierna, si parece que a Jenna le robaron una botella de no se que mierda y Dianna se ofrecio a ser la Sherlock Holmes para buscarla y le manda twits con informacion! es tan gracioso y **ella es TAN RARA!** pero asi y todo me gusta...y Lea? Lea anda con su candidatura para presidente con Rachel! y Kurt! jajajajaja osea estos chicos estan re aburridos en el set.

**NOTA PARA MATAR A RYAN:** vuelve el bocon? (Chrod) osea **que MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO RYAN?** para que tanto?...ya tenes a los dos pelotuditos que ganaron el PUTO reallity que hiciste...que mas? **dejate de joder PELOTUDO!** no metas al bocon!...te voy a ir a quemar tu casa (bueno no!) pero **voy a ir a desinfarte las gomas y no precisamente de tu auto** PUTO!

**NOTA DE INFORMACION:** hasta ahora ai muchas chicas de muchos paises! jajajajaj y todas mayores (mmmmm... ahjajajajaja) qiero encontrar a la chica de FUCKMEFLOR! por favor si me lees...apareceeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ajajajaja (te extraño)

**NOTA PARA MI ADMIRADORA SECRETA:** donde mierda estas?...porque no te veo eh! me canse de ser cursi, si no apareces busco otra en la lista...TENGO MUCHAS EH! jajajajajaja (acordate que me siento Justin Bieber)...igual te espero **UN CAPITULO MAS! si no NEEEEEEEEEXT!** jajajajajaja

**NOTA AL PEDO:** tengo un fic virtual con varias chicas mas...en twitter, yo soy Charlie (no se porque la verdad) y mi Rachel no me quiere asi toda mujeriega :( ...Britt anda de coqueta con Santana y no me gusta! Quinn al pedo esta jajajajaja...Beth? se quiere llevar a mi Rachel y nada estamos re al pedo por eso hacemos eso jajajajaja

**NOTA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:** terrible lo que se viene...esten muy atentos a los proximos capitulos porque son **PUUUUUUFFFFF** los mejores! Charlie trama algo no muy lindo, Quinn muere?, Santana cuenta todo?, Rachel hetero? (ok eso no, jajajajajajaj)

**PARA Dianap21:** la info la saco de Tumblr o de algunas paginas si queres seguime en twitter o mandame un mensaje privado al face y te paso las paginas!

**BUENO ME PUDRI DE ESCRIBIR! JAJAJAJAJAJ**

******GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON INCREIBLES! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD! ME RIO MUCHO CON TODOS! JAJAJA!...******

Besos en la cola

Florr =)

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	18. MENTIRAS

Charlie había llegado a la casa de Santana y se bajo del coche rápidamente pero antes de golpear la puerta, pensó en que la latina también la había visto con Sophie, así que no dudo mas y entro directamente a lo que Emily salio corriendo de la cocina.

"Santana?"- dijo Emily adentrándose en el living.

"que haces aquí?"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"tu que haces aquí?"-dijo Emily mirándola con odio.

"vine a mi novia"- dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

"tu novia?...después de lo que hiciste piensas llamarla novia?"- dijo Emily irónica.

Charlie se acerco lo mas posible a Emily y la señalo con el dedo.

"Si, mi novia...y no se te ocurra decir nada...porque no la vas a pasar bien Emily...estas avisada"- dijo Charlie con odio.

"lo que digas"- dijo Emily retándola.

"donde esta Santana?"- dijo Charlie mirando a todos lados.

"se fue a buscar a Quinn"- dijo Emily por inercia.

"y donde esta esa estúpida?"-dijo Charlie molesta.

"haciendo cosas que deberías hacer vos"- dijo Emily mirándola con enojo.

"y Rachel?"- dijo Charlie olvidando la contestación de Emily.

"esta durmiendo...pero no te necesita"-dijo Emily mirándola.

"y vos que sabes?"-dijo Charlie y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Cuando se encontró en el pasillo, se dio cuenta que seguramente estaría en el cuarto de la latina, por lo que atino a abrir la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaba, Rachel dormida, con ropa de Santana, parecía un bebe. Charlie pudo notar que la morocha tenia los ojos hinchados, debió ser de tanto llorar. Cuando se acerco se puso en cuclillas frente a la cara de Rachel.

"amor"- susurro Charlie muy despacio.

Rachel no tenia señales de despertarse a lo que Charlie la movió un poco y volvió a susurrarle, para que se despertara.

"amor...estoy acá"- susurro Charlie acariciando el rostro de su novia.

"mmmm..."- alcanzo a decir Rachel sin abrir los ojos.

"amor...despierta, estoy acá"- dijo Charlie con un poco mas de voz.

Rachel empezó, lentamente a abrir los ojos y pudo divisar la figura de su novia, pero todavia no estaba segura de que fuera ella.

"Charlie?"- dijo Rachel refregándose los ojos.

"si amor...estoy acá"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

Rachel se despertó del todo y lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla fuerte, Charlie respondía al abrazo y se acomodo en la cama con su novia. Luego de unos segundos de estar en silencio la morocha la miro.

"no quiero que sientas vergüenza de mi"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"eh?...amor jamas, escuchame...jamas voy a sentir vergüenza de vos!...sos lo que mas amo en la vida"- dijo Charlie tratando de besar a la morocha, pero esta se negó.

"por favor no..."- dijo Rachel con miedo.

"tranquila amor...perdón..."- dijo Charlie abrazándola.

Luego de ese abrazo el silencio gobernó de nuevo la habitación. Pero Rachel rompió el silencio.

"donde estabas?"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

"estaba -pensó- esto es una historia larga...pero tenemos que irnos de acá, no quiero verlas ni a Quinn ni a Santana...mucho menos a Emily"- dijo Charlie mostrando odio.

"pero que paso amor?...acá estoy mejor que en otro lado, ellas me trataron re bien"- dijo Rachel sin entender nada.

"amor...de verdad necesitamos irnos de acá, vamos a casa y te explico todo si?...después te llevo a tu casa"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"esta bien"- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

Charlie le ordeno a Rachel que se cambiara que ella le iba a prestar ropa en su casa, cuando Rachel se puso de nuevo lo que tenia antes, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Emily estaba sentada en el sillón esperando algo de Santana.

"donde van?"- dijo Emily parándose del sillón al ver que las chicas bajaban de la escalera.

"vamos a mi casa...y no es tu problema"- dijo Charlie sosteniendo la mano de Rachel.

"Charlie por favor...-le rogó a su novia- y Quinn?...y Santana?"- dijo Rachel mirando a Emily.

"Quinn se fue a..."- dijo Emily y fue a interrumpida por Charlie.

"no me interesa nada de esas dos...y de vos tampoco"- dijo Charlie y arrastro a Rachel hacia la puerta.

Rachel no pudo decir nada y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el auto de su novia camino hacia la casa de los Fabrey.

Mientras tanto Santana había llegado al lugar que le había dicho Finn y cuando bajo del auto se encontró con una imagen no muy buena. Finn estaba sentado al lado de la rubia, que estaba tirada con sangre por todos lados.

"que mierda hiciste?"- grito Santana desde lejos, corriendo hacia donde estaba Quinn tirada.

"yo-yo-yo no-no yo no..."- dijo Finn tartamudeando de los nervios y del miedo.

"vamos rubia...despierta"- dijo Santana mientras la movía despacio y sacaba su celular.

"que-que vas hacer?"- dijo Finn mirando a la morena que marcaba en su celular.

Santana no lo miro, ni tampoco le respondió, estaba mas concentrada en que Quinn despertara y en su teléfono.

Hola si, necesito una ambulancia lo mas rápido posible...mi amiga no responde y esta perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo Santana al teléfono -no, tuvo un accidente no se de que tipo y esta tirada en un parque, cerca de la escuela Mckinley...si, si es esa...pero rápido por favor mi amiga esta muy mal- dijo Santana y corto el teléfono. Volvió a mirar a Quinn, que esta no respondía apenas podía respirar muy entre cortado. Luego lo miro a Finn con mucho odio.

"vete porque si te quedas un segundo mas, llamo a la policía...y no te aparezcas mas en nuestras vidas, escuchaste -lo señalo- nunca mas...porque te juro que te voy a meter preso hijo de puta"- dijo Santana con mucho odio.

"te juro que no quise hacerlo...de ver-verdad no quise"- dijo Finn muy nervioso y con mucho miedo.

"no me importa nada...vete porque no respondo de mi"- dijo Santana sin mirarlo.

Finn retrocedió unos pasos y escucho como se avecinaba una ambulancia, se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a corre lo mas rápido posible, lejos de ahí. Santana miro como corría y después miro a Quinn.

"esto no va a quedar así rubia, te lo prometo..."- susurro Santana a la chica en el piso.

Mientras tanto Charlie y Rachel ya habían llegado a la casa de los Fabrey. Los papas de Charlie no estaban, Judy había salido con unas amigas y Russell estaba de pesca y no precisamente pescados. Entraron y Charlie inmediatamente subió a su cuarto junto con Rachel. La morocha se sentó en la cama y su novia le busco ropa para que se cambiara.

"te quieres bañar?"- dijo Charlie mirándola con la ropa ya escogida.

"necesito hacerlo"- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"tranquila amor...bañate y ponte esta ropa -le dio la ropa- yo mientras tanto iré a hacer algo rico para que tomes, si?"- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rachel solo asintió y se paro para ir al baño, mientras que Charlie salio de la habitación para preparar café o algo caliente para su novia.

Ya había llegado la ambulancia y Quinn por fin había reaccionado, pero estaba completamente adolorida y no se podía valer por si misma. La llevaron al hospital y Santana fue rápidamente a el mismo. Cuando llego se encontró con un amigo de su papa, que estaba de guardia.

"Santana?"-dijo un medico.

"Harry?"-dijo Santana mirando al medico.

"que sorpresa...en realidad debo decir...paso algo?"- dijo Harry mirándola sorprendido.

"no...en realidad si, tengo a una amiga que acaba de entrar tuvo un accidente en el parque y...es muy largo de explicar pero necesito saber como esta, o donde esta"- dijo Santana preocupada.

"tranquila...debe estar en urgencias...vamos y de paso la atiendo yo mismo"- dijo Harry pasando el brazo por el hombro de la latina y guiándola con el.

Luego de unos minutos estaban en urgencias y Santana pudo divisar a Quinn, le indico a Harry que ella era y el avanzo para revisar a la rubia. Luego de revisarla pidió que le hagan estudios de todo tipo, para sacarse unas dudas y luego si todo salia bien se podía ir a su casa. Harry se despidió de Santana y ella le pidió por favor que no dijera nada a sus padres, el prometió guardar el secreto y Santana le agradeció, luego se fue a ver a Quinn.

"rubia...mira como estas"- dijo Santana acercándose a Quinn.

"tranquila estoy bien"- dijo Quinn con voz muy baja, ya que le dolía el estomago para hablar.

"te juro que esta vez ese grandulon me las paga"- dijo Santana con mucho odio.

"no hace falta que hagas nada...solo quiero que llames a la mama de Finn por favor"- dijo Quinn tratando de no esforzarse demasiado.

"para que?"- dijo Santana confundida.

"la puedes llamar?"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"ufff...esta bien"- dijo Santana y saco su celular para llamar a la mama de Finn.

Santana trataba de localizar a la mama de Finn, lo cual era un poco complicado ya que eran casi las 4 de la mañana.

Rachel ya había salido del baño y Charlie la estaba esperando en la habitación con una taza de café caliente.

"te hice café"- dijo Charlie mirándola mientras salia del baño.

"gracias amor"- dijo Rachel cabizbaja.

"es mejor que te sientes y lo tomes tranquila"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

Rachel asintió y se sentó en la cama, a su lado se sentó Charlie. La habitación se había vuelto silenciosa, solo se escuchaba como Rachel tomaba el café.

"me vas a contar que pasa con Quinn, Santana y Emily?"- dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

"amor...no es fácil...pero te lo voy a contar"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

Rachel la miro confundida y dejo el café arriba de una mesita. Se acomodo y la miro atenta.

"ok -respiro profundo- de verdad amor no sabia que hacer cuando te escuche gritar me volví loca pero no podía salir de la habitación"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"que?...me podes explicar mejor?"- dijo Rachel un poco confundida.

"bueno...te acordás que cuando estábamos en la cocina, con los chicos, te dije que iba al baño? -Rachel asintió- bueno luego de eso paso todo...-Rachel la miro para que siguiera- resulta que iba camino al baño y me encuentro con Sophie, que estaba mirando a Quinn y a Emily, con cara de enojada y le dijo _'hey que pasa?' _y ella no me dice nada solo mira a las chicas y cuando lo veo me di cuenta entonces Emily se va, no se a donde, y deja a Quinn sola...entonces le digo _'dale anda ahora que esta sola...conquistala' _y Sophie me mira y sonríe, cuando quiere avanzar se encuentra con que Paris fue en busca de Quinn"- dijo Charlie y paro para tomar un poco de aire.

"Paris?...otra vez con Quinn?"- dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"sabias lo de Paris?"- dijo Charlie confundida.

"claro es mi amiga"- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

"bueno -sacudió la cabeza- en fin...Quinn la miro a Paris y comenzaron a bailar muy juntas y cuando termino la canción Quinn miro a Sophie y beso a Paris..."-dijo Charlie y vio la reacción de su novia.

"QUE, QUE?..."-dijo Rachel molesta.

"si la beso...así como si nada"- dijo Charlie confundida por la reacción de Rachel.

"bueno seguí..."- dijo Rachel tratando de no enojarse, sin saber porque.

"bueno resulta que Sophie las vio y se fue corriendo hacia arriba y yo la seguí porque la vi llorando...cuando subo la busque por todos lados y la encontré en la habitación de los padres de Puck llorando, me acerque y la abrace -Rachel la miro confundida- bueno me daba pena -encogió los hombros- lo cierto es que después de eso la lleve al baño, de la habitación de los papas de Puck, y se lavo la cara, cuando quisimos salir la puerta estaba cerrada. Me acuerdo que Puck me dijo que la puerta de la habitación de sus padre no se podía cerrar, porque de adentro no se abría y cuando me acorde no sabia como hacer para abrirla. Mi celular no lo tenia encima y el de Sophie estaba sin batería, entonces comenzamos a golpear la puerta pero era en vano ya que la música estaba a todo volumen, entonces Sophie comenzó a llorar otra vez...me contó que estaba enamorada de Quinn, que la quería de verdad, que necesitaba estar con ella, que se había transformado en una persona muy importante para ella y un montón de cosas mas, pero que lo que había hecho la lastimaba mucho...y bueno nos quedamos hablando mas y de pronto me desperté -Rachel la miro frunciendo el ceño- me había quedado dormida, Sophie en el sillón de la habitación y yo en la cama, cuando escucho tus gritos y quiero salir corriendo pero la puerta seguía trabada y gritaba como loca pero nadie me escuchaba, hasta que todo se calmo y no escuche mas gritos solo la música, luego de eso me puse a llorar porque no sabia que era lo que te pasaba y estaba re histérica, entonces Sophie me abrazo y fue ahí donde abrieron la puerta y era Quinn, nos miro y dijo_ 'no pierdes el tiempo Charlie' _y yo me separe y salí corriendo hacia la puerta pero Quinn me retuvo y me empujo, cuando logro avanzar otra vez Quinn cierra la puerta y yo le dije _'no la cierres que no se puede abrir de adentro' _y ella me dijo _'esta Santana desde afuera'_ y le dije _'entonces dejame salir' _y ella me dijo _'no...ahora se van a quedar acá...mientras yo juego a ser la heroína de tu novia'_ y agarro tu campera y la miro y le digo_ 'dejame salir...quiero ir con Rachel' _y ella me dijo _'no vale la pena Charlie ya esta...la vas a perder tal y como te lo dije!...ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a contarle a Rachel que las vi juntas en la cama, haciendo cosas indebidas' _-Rachel abrió los ojos completamente- así mismo me quede yo...amor es una mala persona Quinn de verdad..."- dijo Charlie con lagrimas en los ojos.

"amor tranquila...pero no entiendo como Quinn actuó de esa manera?...si ella..."-dijo Rachel y fue interrumpida por Charlie.

"si ella nada amor...por eso mismo nos peleamos siempre, porque ella te quiere separar de mi, quiere que nos separemos...ella me dijo muchas veces que iba a separarnos sea como sea...porque dice que soy la preferida de papa y de mama, que por eso me llevan a los torneos, que me dan todo y a ella la echaron de casa cuando estuvo embarazada y por eso quiere quitarme lo que mas quiero...que sos vos...amor de verdad no quiero eso"- dijo Charlie y estallo en llanto.

"amor eso jamas va a pasar...yo voy a hablar con Quinn"-dijo Rachel abrazando a su novia.

"no! -se separo rápidamente- no puedes...porque de seguro te va a llenar la cabeza y no quiero eso, aparte ella te va a buscar para decirte sobre el supuesto engaño que te hice...de que supuestamente me acosté con Sophie..."- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"amor...te creo ok?...no hay nada, ni nadie que pueda separarnos...lo juro"- dijo Rachel agarrando el rostro de su novia con las manos.

"yo se que Quinn va a ir mañana a contarte eso...pero no quiero que la escuches, trata de separarnos...trata de quitarme lo que mas quiero"- dijo Charlie llorando.

"amor...tranquila, tranquila...no pasa nada"- dijo Rachel abrazando a Charlie.

"Santana me las va a pagar...ella también esta de cómplice de Quinn...porque no me dejo salir cuando Quinn abrió la puerta...grite, grite pero nadie me escucho"- dijo Charlie sollozando.

"amor tranquila...ellas no se merecen una lagrima tuya...tranquila..."- dijo Rachel tratando de calmar a su novia.

"amor me crees? -Rachel asiente- yo se que te cuesta mucho creerme...pero si querés deja que Quinn te diga lo que te quiere decir...y vas a ver que no te miento, ella te va a decir que me acosté con Sophie"- dijo Charlie bajando la mirada.

"tranquila amor...te creo"- dijo Rachel mirándola.

Charlie y Rachel se fundieron en un tierno y largo abrazo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Santana había llamado a la mama de Finn y le dijo que estaba con Quinn en el hospital, que la necesitaban ver urgente. La mama de Finn no lo dudo y fue rápidamente al hospital. Cuando llego la encontró a Quinn en la camilla, con moretones en la cara, algunos rastros de sangre seca, y con algunas curitas en su cara.

"oh dios mio...quien te hizo esto?"- dijo la mama de Finn acercándose a Quinn rápidamente al verla así.

"su hijo"-susurro Santana por lo bajo y Quinn la escucho y la regaño con la mirada.

"tranquila señora Hudson...estoy bien..simplemente necesito hablar con usted...a solas"- dijo Quinn mirando a Santana.

La latina no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza, para luego irse de la habitación.

"que paso cariño?"- dijo Carole mirándola.

"tiene que buscar a Finn...el salio corriendo después de..."- dijo Quinn y guardo silencio.

"después de que Quinn?"- dijo Carole mirándola confundida.

"después de golpearme"- dijo Quinn con muy poca voz.

"QUEEEEE?"-grito Carole asustada.

"si...por favor siéntese señora Hudson, yo le explico todo..."- dijo Quinn mirándola.

Carole se sentó en la cama, Quinn le agarro la mano y le contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Le contó que también le pego a su hijo y que luego salio corriendo, según lo que le había contado Santana. Luego de eso la mama de Finn estallo en llanto, no podía entender como su hijo se había transformado en unas persona tan loca .

"tranquila señora Hudson..."- dijo Quinn mientras consolaba a la mujer.

"porque haces esto?...-Quinn la miro confundida- digo, tranquilamente podrías haberlo denunciado..."- dijo Carole mirándola.

"pero no quiero...se que Finn es buena persona, pero el alcohol lo lleva a hacer cosas que jamas pensaría, por eso le pido por favor que lo ayude a salir de eso...por favor"- dijo Quinn mirándola triste.

"tranquila Quinn...Finn va a ir a rehabilitación quiera o no"- dijo Carole abrazando a la rubia.

"gracias"- susurro Quinn entre el abrazo.

Luego de eso la mama de Finn se fue a buscar a su hijo. En ese entonces entro Santana con el medico.

"que tal señorita?"- dijo Harry el medico.

"bien...creo"- dijo Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

"bueno...tengo los análisis...salieron todos bien, no tienes mas que hematomas y pequeños cortes, las costillas te van a doler por unos días pero eso es normal, es el golpe...pero nada mas, así que ya puedes irte a casa"- dijo Harry sonriendo.

"gracias por todo Harry"- dijo Santana abrazándolo.

"de nada...y tranquila"- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

Santana le sonrió y el doctor se fue.

"bueno vamos a irnos a casa, si?...te quedas hoy en casa...avisale a tu mama y luego veremos que hacer"- dijo Santana mientras recogía unas cosas de la rubia.

"gracias por todo San"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"de nada rubia"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"oye...no quiero que esto salga de aquí, si?...no quiero que nadie se entere y mucho menos Rachel..no quiero que me tenga compasión o me sienta que me debe algo, por defenderla...ya sabes lo intensa que es"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

Santana le dedico una sonrisa y se limito a buscar las cosas que faltaban de la rubia.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Charlie estaban ella y Rachel abrazadas en la cama.

"y porque estas enojada con Emily?"- dijo Rachel cortando el silencio que había.

"porque ella me quiso seducir..."- dijo Charlie mirándola. Rachel rápidamente se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

"explicame eso"- dijo Rachel molesta.

"amor tranquila...yo solo era buena con ella nada mas, ella me llamaba bonita y yo sonreía hasta que un día me quiso besar y le pegue una cachetada"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"que, que?"- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"me quiso besar...pero le pegue una cachetada"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"y porque no me contaste nada?"- dijo Rachel molesta.

"porque no paso mayores...nada mas, no me interesa ella...amor...te amo a vos a nadie mas"- dijo Charlie acercándose a su novia.

"y que paso?"- dijo Rachel alejándose.

"paso lo que ves...no la veo, no la registro, ella se ocupa de cosas miás pero sin vernos...por eso esta con Quinn, porque yo no le di bola"- dijo Charlie mirándola.

"encerio?"- dijo Rachel cediendo un poco.

"si mi amor...por eso esta con Quinn...ahora ellas dos se complementan son tal para cual..."-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"nadie nos va a separar amor"- dijo Rachel y beso a su novia.

Charlie intento profundizar el beso pero Rachel la paro, no estaba lista todavía después de lo que habia pasado con Finn.

En la casa de Santana la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Santana, que traía a una rubia muy adolorida. Emily vio a las chicas y rápidamente corrió a ayudar a Quinn.

"dios mio que te paso?"- dijo Emily mientras agarraba a Quinn por la cintura.

"duele, duele, duele"- dijo Quinn quejándose por como la había agarrado Emily.

"perdón, perdón..."- dijo Emily soltando suavemente a la rubia.

Quinn se fue a sentar al sillón, mientras Brittany aparecía en la sala.

"que paso?"- dijo Britt refregándose los ojos.

"se acaba de levantar"- dijo Emily mirándola a Santana.

"hola princesa"- dijo Santana y abrazo a la rubia.

"hola Santy...te extrañe"- dijo Britt mientras la abrazaba.

En ese mismo abrazo cruzo la mirada al sillón y la vio a Quinn toda golpeada y rápidamente se separo de la latina.

"oh dios mio...Q que te paso?"- dijo Britt tocándola toda.

"tranquila Britt...estoy bien...auch -Britt le había tocado una herida- duele eso Britt"- dijo Quinn con una cara de dolor.

"perdón"- dijo Britt con la cara triste.

"esta bien no pasa nada"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"que te paso...?"- dijo Britt alzando la mirada para mirar a la chica.

"me robaron y me pegaron...pero ya estoy bien"- dijo Quinn mintiendo.

"que bueno que estés bien"- dijo Britt y la abrazo a Quinn.

"auch..."- dijo Quinn ante el abrazo.

"perdón"- dijo Britt separándose de la rubia.

"te quiero Britt"- dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la frente.

"yo también Q"- dijo Britt sonriendo.

Santana y Emily estaban en la cocina, Santana iba a buscar un vaso de agua para las pastillas de Quinn, cuando Emily la abordo.

"que le paso?"- dijo Emily preocupada.

"Finn le pego hasta cansarse"- dijo Santana mientras sacaba agua de la heladera.

"que?...es un idiota o que?...llamaron a la policía?"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"no...llamamos a la mama, que es casi lo mismo pero peor"- dijo Santana encogiendo los hombros.

"y que les dijo?"- dijo Emily seria.

"Quinn le pidió que ayudara a Finn, que era un buen chico...pero el consumo en exeso de alcohol le hacia perder la cabeza"- dijo Santana por fin mirándola.

"entonces?"- dijo Emily queriendo saber mas.

"entonces...Finn va a ir a rehabilitación quiera o no"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"eso es bueno...pero Quinn...que le va a decir a sus padres?"- dijo Emily preocupada.

"ella se va a quedar acá esta noche y mañana no va a ir al colegio...se va a quedar descansando"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"bueno me quedo cuidándola"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"esta bien...y Rachel?...sigue durmiendo?"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"vino Charlie..."- dijo Emily agachando la cabeza.

"la dejaste entrar?"- dijo Santana molesta.

"no...simplemente paso como si estuviera en su casa"- dijo Emily encogiendo los hombros.

"y que paso?"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"me dijo de todo...y subió por Rachel y se la llevo"- dijo Emily mirándola.

"mierda...espero que no le llene la cabeza...porque te juro no respondo de mi"- dijo Santana furiosa.

"tranquila...todo va a salir a la luz, tarde o temprano"- dijo Emily apoyando su brazo en el de Santana.

"si pero vas a salir perdiendo"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"eso no importa...yo quiero que todo se sepa"- dijo Emily con media sonrisa.

Santana sonrió y ambas fueron a la sala donde estaba Britt y Quinn, que estaba con el pato de Britt mientras que la bailarina le sacaba fotos.

"mira Santy...Charlie junior esta con su tía Quinn"- dijo Britt saltando y sonriendo.

"que lindo princesa"- dijo Santana y la beso en la frente.

"hey...tienes que tomar esto"- dijo Emily dándole unas pastillas.

"odio las pastillas"- dijo Quinn agarrándolas con odio.

"las vas a tener que tomar rubia"- dijo Santana mientras le daba el vaso de agua.

Quinn tomo las pastillas y luego le entrego el vaso de agua a las chicas.

"y Rachel?"- dijo Quinn mirándolas.

"uhmmmm...la vino a buscar Charlie y se la llevo"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"QUE? -se quiso parar- auch, auch...mierda"- dijo Quinn tratando de no llorar por el dolor.

"tranquila rubia...te va a hacer peor"- dijo Santana tratando de calmarla.

"tengo que hablar con ella urgente"- dijo Quinn tratando de buscar su teléfono en su campera.

"hey...dejala mañana hablas con ella...ahora llama a tu mama y avisale que te quedas esta noche en casa"- dijo Santana mirándola.

Quinn asintió y llamo a su mama, Judy le dijo que se cuidara y que la vería mañana. Luego de eso Santana y Emily ayudaron a la rubia a subir a la habitación de Santana, para que descansara.

"bueno acá te vas a quedar"- dijo Santana recostándola en la cama.

"mañana tenemos colegio"- dijo Quinn mirándola.

"vos no vas a ir"- dijo Santana sin mirarla.

"porque?"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"no es demasiado obvio rubia?"- dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"yo me quedo a cuidarte"-dijo Emily sonriendo.

"no hace falta"- dijo Quinn molesta.

"no me importa...me quedo igual"- dijo Emily sonriendo mas.

Quinn no dijo mas nada y se limito a acomodarse en la cama. Santana se fue con Britt a la habitación de sus padres y Emily se quedo con Quinn por las dudas que necesitara algo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fabrey, Rachel y Charlie salían para ir a la casa de Rachel. La morena tenia que volver a su casa.

"segura amor?"- dijo Charlie antes de encender el auto.

"claro vida"- dijo Rachel regalandole una sonrisa.

Charlie la miro y arranco el auto, para luego ir a la casa de los Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Buenoooooooooooo! vieron?...no murio Quinn pedazos de linduras! jajajajajaj...ES MAS BUENA QUINN! vieron lo que hizo? seeeeeeeee es mas buena, como yo! :P jajajajajaja **Charlie? ES UNA ZORRA HIJA DE PUTA, MAL PARIDA, CONCHUDA Y TODOOOO LOS INSULTOS QUE SE LES OCURRA**...como le va a decir eso a Rachel?...y Rachel? la creia mas inteligente eh!...pero vieron?** EL AMOR ES CIEGO**...MORALEJA, MORALEJA EL QUE NO HACE PALMAS SE DEJA, SE DEJA jajajajajajaja (si sos de argentina me entendes jajajajja) **FINN EN REHABILITACION?** seee por fin! lo saco de la historia unos meses! tranquila luego vuelve jajajajaja.

**NOTA DESTACADA:** vieron a Dianna en ese evento?...LA VIERON?...LA VIERON BIEN?...porque yo les juro, trate pero no pude mirar la cara...mis ojos se enfocaron ese **GRAN ESCOTE** que tenia...y esos minis pechos DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! me imaginaba tantas cosas...les juro! **queria ponerles crema santilli y nadaaa**...se las dejo picando para que con sus mentes sucias logren terminar la historia jajajajajajaja...

**NOTA DE REVIEWS:** jajajjajaja **JAZ** te lei...ojo porque me estas tentando eh!...mira que soy una morocha argentina y somos mas FOGOSAS que cualquier morocha en cualquier parte del mundo!** NO ME TIENTES!** jajajajajaj...chicas enserio! me siento **JUSTIN BIEBER!** tambien canto! pero no subo videos a you tube! jajajajajajaja...

**NOTA LOCA:** saben? ayer me fui a la casa de mi hermana y cuando llego...tengo varias firmas en mi face! **TODAS PIDIENDOME QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO!** jajajajaja me pusieron fotos HOT de Dianna, me firmaron re tiernamente, hicieron de todo para que subiera el cap! pero por culpa de UNA CHICA no lo subi! jajajajajajaajjajaajjaajaj en fin...no tendre 13 millones de seguidores en twitter como JB...**pero tengo las mejores admiradoras en face! SI, LAS MEJORES!**...Justin me esta envidiando en este momento! ;)

**NOTA DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS:** bueno se viene dos capitulos, bastante complicados! creo que el 21 o 22 va a ser el cumpleaños de Beth! ESE CAPITULO VA A SER EPICO! yo se lo que les digo...Tengo planeado para Santana algo muy bueno, va a saltar la PERRA que lleva dentro! JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y Rachel? Rachel va a pasar cosas inesperadas!...Shelby? la señora aparece en el proximo cap! tranquilas todo a su debido tiempo...una pregunta muy frecuente es CUANDO QUINCHEL? bueno les digo, que dentro de muy poco se viene eso! pero tengo que armarlo muy bien! pero el que espera desespera! no lo esperen! **VIVAN EL CAPITULO DE AHORA** :P weeeeeeeee! jajajajajajaj

**NOTA PARA FUCKMEFLOR:** diooooooooooooooos :$ es lindo encontrar a gente asi! BASTA PORQUE ME VOY A IR A BUSCARTE Y...Y...NADA! luego hablamos por face :$

**MI ADMIRADORA SECRETA NO APARECIO MAS! ESTOY ENOJADA ¬¬ **

quien me quiere dar amor?...lo necesito! :( (**si me quieren dar otras cosas no tengo drama** eh! ajajajajajajaja)

********GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON INCREIBLES! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD!********

********BESOS FLOR =)********

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	19. MANIPULADORA

A la mañana siguiente Santana y Britt estaban desayunando cunado Emily bajo a la cocina.

"te deje el desayuno para vos y Quinn...nosotras nos vamos a la escuela, cualquier cosa me avisas, si?"- dijo Santana mirándola.

"claro no hay problema...gracias"- dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

"adiós Emily"- dijo Britt mientras le tiraba un beso y era arrastrada por Santana hacia la salida.

Emily se quedo preparando el desayuno para ella y para Quinn, que todavía estaba dormida.

Las chicas cuando llegaron a la escuela fueron abordadas por Kurt, que se había enterado de lo de Quinn por Carole, la mama de Finn.

"díganme como esta Quinn"- dijo Kurt sin saludarlas.

"hola si, yo también estoy bien"- dijo Santana sarcástica.

"esta muy golpeada, no se la puede abrazar"- dijo Britt triste.

"quiero ir a verla!"- dijo Kurt mirándola a Santana.

"no podemos ahora...tenemos clases"- dijo Santana mirándolo.

"bueno entonces cuando salgamos quiero ir a verla"- dijo Kurt avisándole.

"bueno pero no digas nada...y mucho menos a Rachel"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"porque?...que pasa?"- dijo Kurt confundido.

"porque no!"- dijo Santana con poca paciencia.

"ok...pero me lo va a tener que contar"-dijo Kurt

"como digas"- dijo Santana rodando los ojos.

Luego de que tocara en timbre Santana y Britt fueron a sus clases mientras que Kurt se fue a la suya. Por suerte nadie mas se había enterado de lo de Quinn, solo Kurt que las había esperado para que le contaran la verdad. los demás chicos ya estaban todos en clase. por suerte Santana no las había encontrado ni a Rachel ni a Charlie, si no no sabia como iba a reaccionar ante Charlie. Mientras tanto en la casa de Santana, Emily le había llevado el desayuno a Quinn a la cama y la rubia se sorprendió.

"wow...lo hiciste vos?"- dijo Quinn mientras comía una tostada.

"sip, bueno en realidad...Santana ya había hecho las tostadas yo simplemente serví el café y lo puse en la bandeja..."- dijo Emily encogiendo los hombros.

"me gusta la bandeja"-dijo Quinn riendo.

"hey no te rías"-dijo Emily y le pego en el hombro.

"auch...eso dolió"-dijo Quinn sobándose el hombro con cara de dolor.

"perdón, perdón..."-dijo Emily acariciando el hombro de la rubia.

"esta bien, no pasa nada"-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a terminar el desayuno.

La primera clase ya había terminado, Santana y Britt habían salido de su clase y Kurt las estaba esperando afuera del salón.

"ahora si...ustedes vienen conmigo"-dijo Kurt y tomo las manos de las chicas.

"hey, hey, hey...para un poquito diva"-dijo Santana soltándose bruscamente de la mano del chico.

"me tienen que contar que es lo que paso con Quinn..."-dijo Kurt mirándolas.

"te dijimos que luego"-dijo Santana cruzando de brazos.

" y ya es luego...así que vamos a un lugar mas privado...o me cuentan acá enfrente de los chicos"-dijo Kurt señalando a los chicos, que venían caminando.

"mierda...vamos"-dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Kurt, que tenia la mano de Britt.

los chicos llegaron a el campo de fútbol y se sentaron en las tribunas. Britt dijo que tenia ganas de ir al baño así que se fue, entonces Santana aprovecho para contarle todo a Kurt. Le contó que Charlie le había sido infiel a Rachel, con Sophie, que Quinn fue a buscar a Finn para cobrársela por Rachel y que Finn la desmayo a golpes, que la rubia estaba muy adolorida y con varios hematomas pero estaba bien por suerte.

"yo sabia...mis hipótesis nunca fallan"-dijo Kurt un poco pensativos.

"que querés decir?"-dijo Santana confundida.

"que yo sabia muy bien que Charlie le había sido infiel a Rachel..."-dijo Kurt mirándola.

"como sabias?"-dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"porque cuando paso lo de Rachel, Charlie no apareció por ningún lado y luego de que ustedes se fueran, como a la media hora apareció.."-dijo Kurt contándole todo.

"pero como te diste cuenta?"-dijo Santana sin entender nada.

"porque ella dijo que se había quedado dormida en la habitación de los padres de Puck y que no escucho nada con la música alta..."-dijo Kurt mirándola.

"y Sophie?"-dijo Santana intrigada.

"y luego de que Charlie se fue, bajo Sophie y dijo que se había quedado dormida en la habitación de Puck...pero yo no le creí porque después de que ustedes e fueran subí a la habitación de Puck para buscar mi abrigo y Sophie no estaba ahí...y también me di cuenta porque traía una marca en el cuello...que por cierto todavía la tiene"-dijo Kurt un poco molesto.

"no lo puedo creer...como se atreven a venir así como si nada...dios!..."-dijo Santana furiosa.

"tranquila Santana...todo se va arreglar...pero le tenemos que contar a Rachel"-dijo Kurt mirándola.

"no, no podemos...Quinn me pidió exclusivamente que no le digamos nada a Rachel"-dijo Santana fulminadolo con la mirada.

"pero porque?"-dijo Kurt confundido.

"porque Charlie le dijo un montón de cosas, aparte Quinn no quiere lastimar a Rachel, no quiere tampoco que sepa lo de Finn, porque no quiere que le deba algo de por vida"-dijo Santana mirándolo.

"dios...Quinn esta loca"-dijo Kurt mirando hacia otro lado.

"no esta loca...la quiere mucho a Rachel, mucho mas que Charlie y vos lo sabes"-dijo Santana mirándolo.

"si tenes razón...pero que vamos a hacer?"-dijo Kurt mirándola.

"nada...luego de salir de la escuela vamos a verla y veremos que hacemos...porque yo no puedo verla a Charlie así como si nada"-dijo Santana mirándolo.

"bueno pero tenemos que decirle a los demás chicos"-dijo Kurt mirándola.

"no podemos...ya te dije"-dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño

"Santana tienen que saberlo"-dijo Kurt mirándola.

"tenemos que ver que dice Quinn...ok?"-dijo Santana mirándolo.

"uff...esta bien"-dijo Kurt rodando los ojos.

"ahora me voy a buscar a Britt, que esta tardando mucho...y -lo miro- nunca hablamos, ok?"-dijo Santana mientras se levantaba.

"ok"-dijo Kurt mirándola como se iba.

Luego de eso Kurt se paro y se fue a encontrar con los chicos para almorzar.

Mientras tanto Quinn ya había terminado el desayuno y estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tv, mientras Emily hablaba por teléfono, organizando algunas cosas.

Quinn termino de hacer zapping y justo llego Emily.

"que mirabas?"-dijo Emily sentándose en el sillón al lado de la rubia.

"nada interesante...no hay nada para ver"-dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"bueno...uhmmm...hable con mi tío"-dijo Emily cambiando de tema.

"a si? -la miro- que te dijo?"-dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"me dijo que ya tiene todo listo para la operación...y que la semana que viene nos espera"-dijo Emily sonriendo.

"no lo puedo creer...gracias"-dijo Quinn abrazándola.

Emily la abrazo muy despacio, sabia que a Quinn todavía le dolían las costillas. Cuando se separaron se miraron.

"y que vas hacer con Rachel?"-dijo Emily rompiendo el silencio.

"ella no sabe todavía, Shelby no le contó nada"- dijo Quinn torciendo la boca.

"no hablo de eso...bueno también de eso, pero hablo de lo de Charlie"-dijo Emily mirándola.

"tengo que mandarle un mensaje...necesito hablar con ella urgente"-dijo Quinn buscando su celular.

Cuando lo encontró se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje a Rachel.

_**Hola Rach...se que debes estar en el almuerzo, por eso te mando mensaje!...necesito que hablemos lo mas urgente posible, por favor!...te quiero =)- Quinn.**_

"listo"-dijo Quinn sonriendo y guardando su celular.

En la cafetería de la escuela, estaban todos los chicos reunidos incluidas Santana y Britt. Charlie actuaba como si nada y eso le molestaba mucho a la latina, Kurt la miraba para que no haga nada fuera de lo común. Charlie notaba la mirada de Santana pero ya había hablado ella primero, así que no tenia porque preocuparse, Rachel le creía a ella y a nadie mas. Por su lado los demás chicos hablaban de la ausencia de Quinn.

"Charlie de enserio no sabes nada de Quinn?"-dijo Mercedes mirándola.

"nop...no durmió anoche en casa, de seguro se fue con algunas de sus acosadoras"-dijo Charlie levantando las cejas.

Santana al escuchar ese comentario, atino a decir algo pero Kurt, que estaba sentado al lado de ella, le pego en la pierna para que se calmase.

"es muy raro...Quinn no hace eso"-dijo Tina mirándola a Charlie.

"las calladitas son las peores"-dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a todos por su comentario.

Santana y Kurt al escuchar eso la miraron con disgusto y Santana no pudo contenerse.

"que es lo que dijiste?"-dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño.

"lo que escuchaste...las calladitas son las peores"-dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

"Rachel...estas hablando de Quinn, tu mejor amiga"-dijo Santana sin entender nada.

"y vos que sabes de mejores amigas?...-levanto una ceja retándola- mejor nos vamos de acá"-dijo Rachel mirando a Charlie y se levantaron para irse.

"que mierda le pasa?"-dijo Santana confundida.

Todos los chicos miraron la reacción de la morocha y se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca había reaccionado de esa manera. Cuando las chicas se fueron, sonó el teléfono de Rachel, era el mensaje que le había mandado Quinn.

"genial"-dijo Rachel para si sola.

"que paso?"-dijo Charlie mirándola confundida.

"Quinn, quiere hablar conmigo"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"de seguro es porque te quiere decir lo que te conté"-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"igual no pienso ir...confió en vos"-dijo Rachel acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

"amor...yo se que estas confundida, pero si quieres puedes ir...y escucharlo con tus propios oídos!..."-dijo Charlie mirándola tiernamente.

"lo voy a pensar"-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Rachel y Charlie se dieron un tierno beso y fueron a otro lado, para estar lejos de los chicos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Santana seguían Quinn y Emily hablando.

"entonces le vas a mentir a tu mama?"-dijo Emily mirándola confundida.

"no me queda otra...no puedo decirle...'si ma, me pego Finn y casi me mata'..."dijo Quinn irónicamente.

"no claro que no!...pero que le vas a decir?"-dijo Emily tratando de entenderla.

"no se...que me robaron, que me quisieron violar que se yo..."-dijo Quinn un poco alterada.

"tranquila...creo que lo de la violación es muy fuerte...yo optaría por lo del robo y que te resististe por eso te pegaron.."-dijo Emily mirándola.

"oye...eres muy buena para mentir -sonrió- espero que no me mientas en nada"-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"no..claro"-dijo Emily poniéndose nerviosa.

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre y Emily se paro para abrir, ya sabia quien podría ser. Cuando abrió la puerta entro Shelby rápidamente.

"donde esta?"-dijo Shelby preocupada.

Emily le hizo una seña de que estaba en el sillón, y Shelby fue rápidamente.

"dios mio...mira como estas..."-dijo Shelby mirando a la rubia, que se asusto por el comentario de Shelby.

"dios -se agarro el pecho- me asustaste"-dijo Quinn respirando agitada por el susto.

"dime ya!...que paso?"-dijo Shelby sentándose en el sillón.

"no es nada...solo un asalto"-dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"no te gastes en mentirme...Emily me contó que fue Finn"-dijo Shelby molesta.

"ok...-la miro a Emily con enojo- no quiero que nadie lo sepa, si?...y mucho menos Rachel"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"esta bien...nadie lo va a saber"-dijo Shelby mirándola.

Quinn comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado esa noche, todo menos el engaño de Charlie, sabia que si le contaba eso iba a ser peor.

"no lo puedo creer...Rachel -dijo de repente- como esta ella?...tengo que llamarla...dios debe estar muy ma..."-dijo Shelby poniéndose histérica y Quinn la paro.

"Shelby...tranquilizate!...Rachel esta bien, tranquila no paso nada...Finn esta en rehabilitación y se quedara hay por varios meses..así que no te preocupes"-dijo Quinn tratando de calmar a la señora.

"dios mio...pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa, Quinn por dios, mira si te mataba?"-dijo Shelby casi llorando.

"tranquila Shelby -la abrazo- estoy acá, no me paso nada gracias a dios! -se separo- Rach esta bien y yo también"-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"y Charlie?...porque no la defendió"-dijo Shelby confundida.

"porque tenia otra cosa mas importante que hacer"-susurro Quinn por lo bajo pero Shelby la escucho.

"Quinn me puedes decir que pasa?"-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"Charlie engaño a Rachel con Sophie"- dijo Quinn de una sola vez.

"QUE?"-grito Shelby histérica.

"tranquila..."-dijo Quinn tratando de tranquilizarla.

"como querés que este tranquila, si la novia de mi hija la engaña...Rachel lo sabe?"-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"no, todavía no!...pero la cite para contárselo"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"y que le vas a decir cuando te vea así?"-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"lo mismo que intente decirte a vos"-dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

"Rachel no te va a creer"-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"espero que si"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

Shelby y Quinn se quedaron un rato mas hablando.

En tanto Rachel estaba decidiendo si ir o no, a hablar con Quinn, agarro su celular y le contesto el mensaje.

_**Cuando termine las clases voy...donde estas?- Rachel.**_

_**En casa de Santana- Quinn.**_

_**Bueno entonces antes de que Santana valla, paso por ahí- Rachel.**_

_**Bueno dale, te espero...te quiero- Quinn.**_

Rachel miro ese mensaje y bufo molesta. Charlie estaba en su clase de geografía y la morocha tenia que haber entrado a su clase, pero lo pensó bien y no entro. Se fue corriendo hacia el estacionamiento y agarro su auto y se fue a lo de Santana.

_**Estoy yendo para allá- Rachel.**_

Shelby ya se había ido, y Quinn al leer el mensaje se sorprendió muchísimo.

"esta viniendo"-dijo Quinn saltando del sillón, y luego agarrándose las costillas por el esfuerzo.

"hey tranquila -la agarro- quien viene?"-dijo Emily mirándola.

"Rachel...esta viniendo"-dijo Quinn histérica.

"bueno tranquila...querés que me valla?"-dijo Emily mirándola.

"no, quiero que te quedes en la cocina nada mas, si?"-dijo Quinn mirándola tiernamente.

"esta bien...tranquila..."-dijo Emily mirándola.

Luego de varios minutos, el timbre de la casa de Santana sonaba, Quinn sabia que era Rachel. Se levanto con cuidado y fue directo a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Rachel, que no tenia la mejor cara y se le transformo todo cuando vio a la rubia en el estado que estaba.

"pasa..."-dijo Quinn mirándola.

Rachel paso, sin decir nada. Quinn había notado como los ojos, de la morocha, se depositaban en cada parte de su rostro todo lastimado.

"que-que te paso?"-dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

"nada importante...necesito que hablemos de otra cosa"-dijo Quinn sentándose en el sillón.

"dime primero que te paso..."-dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

Aunque la morocha este enojada, no podía evitar preocuparse por Quinn, la había visto, tenia marcas por todas partes, moretones, lastimaduras y encima caminaba lento lo que indicaba que tenia golpes en todo el cuerpo.

"me quisieron robar...nada importante"-dijo Quinn desviando su mirada a otro lugar.

"Quinn...porque no me dijiste nada?"-dijo Rachel mirándola, ahora el enojo se había trasformado en preocupación.

"Rach...tengo que decirte otra cosa..."-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"habla..."-dijo Rachel recordando el enojo.

"es sobre Charlie...yo se que no va a hacer fácil pero..."-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"habla de una vez..."-dijo Rachel molesta, porque no quería confirmas los dichos de su novia.

"ayer...Charlie...si estaba en la casa de Puck"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"continua..."-dijo Rachel seria.

"cuando me dijiste que la buscara y buscara tu abrigo...fui primero a la habitación de los padres de Puck y la encontré ahí...con...con..."-dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"con Sophie"-dijo Rachel levantando una ceja.

"si-si...como sabias?"-dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"porque me lo contó MI NOVIA..."-dijo Rachel recalcando la ultima palabra.

"entonces...te dijo que se acostó con Sophie?"-dijo Quinn confundida.

"sabes?...me dijo que vos me ibas a contar esto pero pensé que era una broma!...al final era todo verdad...quieres separarnos -la cara de Quinn se transformaba- claro...como ella tiene la atención de tus padre, y como la prefieren mas a ella...quieres separarnos?...que bajo caíste Quinn..."-dijo Rachel molesta.

"Rach...espera...no se de donde sacaste eso..."-dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"no me llames Rach -la señalo con el dedo- nunca mas en tu vida...no quiero volver a verte Quinn, eres una persona desagradable...pensé que eras distinta, pero no!...no me busques, no me llames, no me hables...porque no quiero saber mas nada de vos!...NADA...escuchaste?"-dijo Rachel y se paro del sillón y se fue, cerrando la puerta con furia.

Quinn se quedo anonadada por lo que había escuchado y en su rostro caían algunas lagrimas de tristeza. En ese momento llego Emily a la sala y la abrazo. La rubia rompió en llanto.

"tranquila..."-dijo Emily mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"esto es culpa de Charlie...lose, se que es culpa de ella..."- murmuro Quinn entre llanto.

Rachel había confirmado lo que su novia le había dicho y no podía evitar sentirse mal, porque era su amiga, su mejor amiga y quería separarla del amor de su vida, no podía entenderlo. Luego de varios minutos manejando todo pareció tener principio y fin.

_Claro...si ella quiso ser mi amiga, era una perra desgraciada y de un día para el otro era mi amiga...que tonta fui dios!...que tonta –_ pensaba Rachel por dentro y se maldecía haberse cruzado en la vida de Quinn Fabrey.

Mientras tanto los chicos salían de clases, Charlie buscaba por todos lados a Rachel y no la encontraba. Santana estaba con Britt, esperando a Kurt para ir ver a la rubia. La latina le habia prometido que lo llevaría hasta la casa a verla. Los demás chicos estaban preocupados por la ausencia de Quinn y sorprendidos por la repentina amistad entre Santana y Kurt.

"no creen que es raro...que Santana este esperando a Kurt?"-dijo Mercedes viendo de lejos a las chicas.

"es muy raro...yo los vi charlando en el campo de fútbol"-dijo Tina mientras los miraba.

"hay algo que no me gusta...para empezar esta amistad...segundo, Rachel comenta esas cosas en el almuerzo sobre Quinn, luego la rubia no me responde mis llamadas...algo anda mal"-dijo Puck mirándolos.

"y si los seguimos?"-dijo Mike mirándolos.

"seguirlos?"-dijo Arti frunciendo el ceño.

"claro...algo pasa...Finn no aparece tampoco"-dijo Sam mirándolos.

"ok...cuando se vallan ellos...vamos a seguirlos, si?"-dijo Mercedes mirándolos a todos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron hasta que Santana, Britt y Kurt se fueran a su destino.

Mientras tanto Charlie había llegado al estacionamiento y vio el auto de Rachel, con ella adentro, corrió y abrió la puerta de copiloto para entrar y sentarse.

"amor te busque toda la clase"-dijo Charlie mirándola.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo la miro y con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"amor que paso?"-dijo Charlie abrazándola también.

"al final tenias razón...Quinn-Quinn es una perra..."-dijo Rachel entre llanto.

Charlie sonrió victoriosa, Rachel había caído en su mentira y para culminar su hermana le había contado algo que ella se había encargado de darlo vuelta para hacerla quedar mal.

"tranquila mi amor...yo estoy acá...nadie nos va a separar"-dijo Charlie sonriendo sin que la morocha la viera.

Charlie y Rachel se quedaron unos minutos mas abrazadas.

Mientras que Santana, Britt y Kurt habían salido hacia la casa de la latina, los chicos los habían seguido y luego de varios minutos todos se encontraban enfrente de la casa de la latina.

"que hace Kurt acá?"-dijo Mercedes entre cerrando los ojos.

"no se ustedes...pero yo voy averiguarlo..."-dijo Puck y salio directo para la puerta de la casa de la latina.

Los chicos lo miraron y enseguida lo siguieron. Al cabo de segundos estaban todos parados en la puerta de la casa de Santana, Puck se encargo de tocar la puerta. Luego de unos segundo la puerta se abrió y era Santana.

"que haces -miro a los demás chicos- hacen acá?"-dijo Santana sorprendida.

"no te venimos a ver a vos...-la aparto de la puerta- donde esta Quinn?"-dijo Puck entrando a la casa.

Todos entraron sin pedir permiso a lo que Santana se sorprendió. Cuando avanzaron todos hacia el living, se encontraron con Kurt y Quinn sentados en el sillón. Cuando Puck la miro se quedo sorprendido por como estaba.

"dios mio...Quinn que te paso?"-dijo Puck rápidamente acercándose a la rubia.

Todos los chicos al escuchar eso, la vieron y se quedaron sorprendidos. Quinn solo bajo la cabeza apenada.

"dime que te paso?"-dijo Puck mirándola.

"o se calman, o los saco de mi casa"-dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos.

"esta bien"-dijeron todos a coro.

Quinn le brindo una sonrisa a Santana por la ayuda y los miro a todos. Luego de eso los chicos se sentaron en los sillones y Quinn comenzó a contar la historia. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, los chicos, tanto Puck como Mike querían matar a Finn, pero Quinn les comento que el estaba en rehabilitación y que era lo mejor. Luego de mas de una hora contándole todo, los chicos decidieron apoyarla en todo a la rubia. Quinn les pidió por favor que no le dijeran nada a Rachel, lo cual decidieron guardar ese secreto.

Mientras tanto Rachel le había pedido a Charlie por favor que valla a buscar la cartera que había quedado en la casa de Santana, la noche que paso lo de Finn. Charlie con gusto iba a ir, quería darle un pequeño regalo a su hermana. Cuando llego a la casa de Santana, vio que estaban todos los autos de los chicos, lo cual le pareció raro. Entonces fue a tocar la puerta y Santana abrió.

"que mierda haces acá?"-dijo Santana mirándola con furia.

"vine por la cartera de mi novia"-dijo Charlie empujándola y entrando a la casa.

Cuando entro, vio que en el living estaban todos los chicos y estaba Quinn abrazada a Emily. Eso la hizo enojarse mas.

"vete de mi casa"-grito Santana y capto toda la atención de los chicos, incluida la de Quinn.

"hay reunión de consorcio?"-dijo Charlie irónica.

"vos y yo...tenemos que hablar"-dijo Quinn parándose.

"lo lamento rubia...pero -la miro detenidamente- que bien merecida te tenias la paliza eh!"-dijo Charlie guiñándole un ojo y subiendo las escaleras.

"donde mierda vas..."-dijo Santana corriendo para detenerla.

"a buscar el bolso de Rachel..."-dijo Charlie fulminándola con la mirada.

"acá esta"-dijo Emily mostrandole el bolso, que estaba arriba de una mesa.

Charlie bajo las escaleras y fue directamente a agarrar el bolso. Todos la miraban confundidos, sabia que algo andaba mal. Charlie agarro el bolso y le dedico una mirada a Emily.

"gracias..."-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa coqueta.

Charlie se dispuso a caminar para la puerta, pero Quinn la detuvo.

"vos no vas a ninguna parte...hasta que me expliques porque le llenaste la cabeza a Rachel"-dijo Quinn furiosa.

"suéltame -se soltó bruscamente- te dije que conmigo no podías jugar"-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"no puedo creerlo...le mentiste y encima me ensuciaste a mi..."-dijo Quinn molesta.

"no te mentí, cuando te dije que ella me iba a creer a mi...lastima"-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de lado.

Todos los chicos miraban la escena y no podían creer que ambas hermanas estén enfrentadas así, en realidad no podían entender que Charlie actuara de esa manera.

"le mentiste...te acostaste con Sophie y le hiciste creer que estabas consolándola y que yo le había mentido...no lo puedo creer...sos de lo peor"-dijo Quinn molesta.

"te advertí...era tu palabra contra la miá..."-dijo Charlie riendo.

"sos de lo peor...y esto Rachel lo va a saber..."-dijo Kurt mirándola enojado.

"no te metas Kurt...porque todo puede salir mal...mirala a Quinn -señalo a la rubia- Rachel la odia ahora...no creo que te convenga decirle nada..."-dijo Charlie amenzandolo.

"me estas amenazando?"-dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

"para nada...yo te digo lo mismo que le dije a esta rubia...es tu palabra contra la miá...-miro a los demás chicos- y va para todos eh!..."-dijo Charlie señalándolos.

"es de lo peor"-murmuro Mercedes.

Kurt quedo callado al igual que los demás chicos. Quinn la miraba con odio, y Santana quería pegarle hasta matarla. Britt solo la miraba triste.

"ahora si me voy...porque no tengo nada mas que hacer acá y mucho menos con ustedes"-dijo Charlie mirándolos.

"mejor vete porque te juro que no aguanto un segundo mas en pegarte"-dijo Santana furiosa.

"tranquila...-miro a Quinn- quien sea que te halla pegado, lo hizo MUY BIEN..."-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Santana se abalanzo a Charlie, pero Quinn la pudo tener para que no le pegara ni hiciera mas drama del que ya había.

"tranquila rambo...no me haces anda"-dijo Charlie riendo.

"hija de puta"-dijo Santana mientras era tenida por Quinn, que se quejaba por el dolor que le producía hacer fuerzas.

Charlie no dijo mas nada y subió a su auto para luego irse.

Los chicos habían quedado sorprendidos por toda la escena, no lo podían creer, Charlie se había convertido en una perra. Quinn soltó a Santana y comenzó a quejarse por los dolores.

"perdón...te duele mucho?"-dijo Santana mirando a Quinn.

"tranquila es solo por la fuerza"-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Santana la abrazo y los chicos se unieron al abrazo. Quinn sonrió y luego de varios minutos, todos volvieron a la charla otra vez. Quinn les contó todo, que Charlie la había engañado y que le había mentido y que Rachel era una victima de una manipuladora. La rubia insistió en que no le contaran nada a Rachel, porque no quería que sufra, aparte Charlie lo dijo, era su palabra contra la de ellos, Rachel no le creería jamas.

Mientras tanto Charlie había llegado a la casa de la morena y subió a su cuarto, entro y la vio tirada en la cama.

"amor te traje la cartera"-dijo Charlie sentándose al lado de ella.

"gracias mi amor..."-dijo Rachel y se sentó en la cama.

"tengo que decirte algo..."-dijo Charlie con cara seria.

"que paso...no me asustes...le-le paso algo a Quinn?"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"no...pero cuando llegue a la casa de Quinn estaban todos allá, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Britt, Santana, Arti...y hasta Emily"-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"y que tiene?"-dijo Rachel mirándola confundida.

"que ellos también deben saber lo que tenia planeado Quinn...estaban todos riendo y divirtiéndose, nadie te llamo Rach...es obvio que son cómplices de algo..."-dijo Charlie mirándola seria.

"no lo puedo creer...con razón Kurt no me contesta las llamadas"-dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"viste amor...y me entere de que Quinn...esos golpes que tiene es porque se peleo con un chico, estaba borracha"-dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza.

"no puede ser...si ella me llevo a casa de Santana y estaba bien..."-dijo Rachel confundida.

"pero porque cuando te fui a buscar no estaba?...y tampoco estaba Santana?...-Rachel la miro confundida- porque ellas se fueron a otra fiesta y se emborracharon, no les importante nada Rach y mucho menos a Quinn...nunca le importaste"-dijo Charlie duramente.

"no lo puedo creer...todos me mintieron"-dijo Rachel comenzando a llorar.

"tranquila Rach...jamas te mentiría, estoy acá con vos...jamas te voy a dejar...solas vos y yo, si?...no nos tiene que importar nadie mas, ok?"-dijo Charlie abrazándola.

Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió llorando.

Charlie había ganado esta vez. Convenció a Rachel de que Quinn la quería separar de ella, le dijo que los chicos la cubrían a la rubia y que le habían mentido. Ahora la tenia toda para ella sola y una vez mas Rachel era manipulada por Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que tal?...oh yeah! jajajajajajajaja me van a matar lose! pero bueno Rachel es asi...y Charlie es manipuladora! Quinn esta triste :(...pero tranquilas ya viene lo mejor para Quinn... puede existir alguien mas FORRA que Charlie?...emmmm creeme que si! hay gente asi! jajajajajaja Shelby aparecio AWWWW tan linda! jajajaja creo que estoy enamorada de Shelby :P naaaa es broma! jajajaja

**NOTA DESTACADA:** bueno les comento...que Lea dijo que le habian entregado el libreto y que le sorprendio MUCHO lo que habia leido, que casi se le cae el guion cuando lo leyo! y todo eso pasaria en el capitulo 7...y ahora se corre el rumor de que el cap 7 se podria llamar...** I KISSED A GIRL** y todo el mundo se centro en RACHEL Y QUINN jajajajaja porqe? la verdad no se! capaz tengan sexo :P jajajajajaja! chicas tambien esta BRITTANA EH! en fin...ai qe esperar! igual quiero creer que** RYAN ME ESTA LEYENDO Y PIENSA HACER UNA REMAKE DE MI FIC!** jajajajajajaja y despues Dianna se puso a boludear con TUMBLR...diossss esta re al pedo aveces! siento como qe se fuma algo y entra a TUMBLR y hace boludeces! jajajajaja igual asi **LA AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON!**

**NOTA DE REVIEWS:** ajajajaja se que estan enojada conmigo y con Charlie! jajajajja pero es asi el personaje, tranquilas que el teatrito no le va a durar mucho!

**NOTA PARA LAS CHICHIS:** jajajajaja **CHICAS ESTOY PLEANEANDO HACER UNA TOUR MUNDIAL!...POR DONDE EMPIEZO?** quiero conocer las casas de cada una de ustedes!...obvio sin nadie adentro eh! jajajajajaj para enseñarles algunas cositas ;) nada malo! solo cosas buenas!

**NOTA DE PEDIDO:** chicas alguna de ustedes **es animadora?**...porqe la necesito para una fantasia jajajajajajaj! POSTA! necesito una animadora, linda, ojos claros, rubia...si es morocha no importa! mientras sepa hacer bien algo que le voy a enseñar! jajajajajaj entiendanmen! **ESTOY EN EPOCA DE NECESITAR AMOR!** se acerca mi cumpleaños (**Es el 28**) y quiero de regalo algo!...**alguien me regala una animadora? :$**

**NOTA DEL PROXIMO CAPTILO:** todavia no lo escribi jajajajaja pero les adelanto que va a ser como **FLASHBACK**...osea se centra en el presente pero recordando que paso!...y ya el **cap 21 se viene el cumpleaños de BETH**...que CREO va a estar divido en dos partes...todavia no se!

**NOTA SEXY:** saludo a todas las chicas que me quieren dar...su amor... PERO CHICAS SON PURO BLABLA, A VER SI SE PONEN LAS PILAS Y ARRANCAN! porque tengo muchas y no quiero dejar a nadie afuera eh!...**VAMOS CHICAS BASTA DE BLABLA Y HABLEN ENSERIO!** yo no tengo problemas eh **LES DOY A TODAS!** jajajajaja en la cama, en la cocina, en el baño, el en ascensor, en el living, en el sillon, en CUALQUIER LADO! **pero con ternura** :$

**MI ADMIRADORA SECRETA NO APARECIO MAS! HABRA SIDO UNA ACOSADORA QUE ME QUERIA QUITAR MI VIRGINIDAD? :O**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON INCREIBLES! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD!**

**BESOS** (donde ustedes quieran :$)

FLORR

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	20. PEOR QUE NUNCA

Ya había pasado dos semanas de lo ocurrido con Rachel.

Quinn trataba de hablar con Rachel, pero las cosas no estaban nada bien, la morocha no le dirigía la palabra para nada.

Los chicos habían prometido a Quinn no decirle nada a Rachel, por lo tanto se mantenían al margen.

Rachel estaba muy cambiada, no hablaba con ninguno de los chicos de Glee Club, ni con Quinn, ni con nadie. Estaba todo el tiempo con Charlie o en su casa, no salia para nada.

Kurt estaba enojado con Rachel, lo había tratado muy mal la ultima vez que habían hablado.

**FlashBack:**

Kurt estaba esperando a Rachel en el estacionamiento. Cuando Rachel lo vio, trato de ignorarlo pero le fue en vano.

"_diva necesito hablar con vos..."_-dijo Kurt mirando a Rachel que estaba apunto de subir a su auto.

"_no tengo tiempo Kurt..."-_dijo Rachel sin mirarlo.

"_vamos Rach...necesito que hablemos..."-_dijo Kurt insistiendole.

"_no Kurt...no tengo nada que hablar con vos..."-_dijo Rachel molesta.

"_hey diva que te pasa?"-_dijo Kurt mirándola confundido.

"_me pasa...que pensé que eras mi amigo...y ahora me doy cuenta que apañas a la estúpida de Quinn"-_dijo Rachel furiosa.

"_QUE?"-_dijo Kurt sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

"_lo que escuchaste Kurt...sos igual que ella o pero...no lose!...así que no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida"-_dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"_Rachel...estas muy equivocada...dios abre los ojos...Charlie te esta manipulando, por favor date cuenta de todo...te vas a quedar sola"-_dijo Kurt con un poco de pena.

"_sola?...-ríe_ irónicamente_- enserio?...mira quien me habla de sola?...te miraste?...estas solo como un perro Kurt, nadie te quiere...estas en el Glee Club porque tienes buena voz y te necesitan para ganas las nacionales...nada mas!...te crees que son tus amigos?...estas solo Kurt...yo tengo novia"_-dijo Rachel levantando las cejas.

"_una novia que te engaña...yo estaré solo, pero se muy bien quien es Charlie...vos lo sabes?...-_Rachel lo miro_- no lo creo...espero que tengas corazón y puedas arrepentirte de todo Rachel...porque te vas a quedar sola"_-dijo Kurt y se fue.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Charlie había conseguido su cometido, Rachel se quedaba con ella y la puso en contrá de todos sus amigos.

Los chicos del Glee Club no podían creerlo, Rachel los había dejado por Charlie y encima se comportaba como si ellos hubieran tenido la culpa.

Quinn se había enterado de que Charlie le había llenado la cabeza a Rachel, en contrá de todos y especialmente en contra de ella.

**FlashBack**

Quinn entro al baño apenas vio que salio la ultima chica que entro. Sabia que Charlie estaba ahí adentro.

_"con vos tengo que hablar..." - _dijo Quinn entrando al baño donde estaba Charlie.

_"mi querida hermanita...para que me necesitabas"-_ dijo Charlie mientras abría la canilla para lavarse las manos.

_"estas en plan de irónica?...sabes muy bien de que te hablo..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola por el espejo.

_"si venís otra vez por lo de Rachel ya te dije...es tu palabra contra la miá..."-_ dijo Charlie mirándola por el espejo.

_"vengo a hablar por lo de Rachel...pero no por mi...si no por los chicos del Glee club"- _dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"ahora sos portavoz de los chicos?"-_dijo Charlie riendo.

_"no te hagas la estúpida...sabes muy bien de lo que hablo"-_dijo Quinn molesta.

_"no me llames estúpida -_la señalo- _escuchaste?...y que querés que haga? si Rachel me cree a mi..."-_dijo Charlie encogiendo los hombros.

_"vos le llenaste la cabeza a Rachel...y ahora esta sola, no te da vergüenza?...la alejaste de sus amigos, la alejaste de lo que mas ama, que es cantar...no podes ser tan egoísta Charlie...pensá muy bien las cosas..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"ella no los necesita...ni a ellos y mucho menos a vos..."-_dijo Charlie mirándola molesta.

_"Rachel ama cantar...la vas a dejar sin su sueño?..._-Charlie la miro- _clarooo...como lo imagine!...sos una egoísta, encima de todo la estas engañando..."-_dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Charlie.

_"no vuelvas a repetir eso...-_se acerco levemente a Quinn- _la vas a pasar mal si esto sale de acá...te lo juro!..."-_dijo Charlie amenzandola.

_"tus amenazas no me dan miedo...sabias? -_levanto una ceja- _al contrario...me das pena, porque se que este teatrito se te va a caer en algún momento y te vas a quedar sola, sola como un perro al igual que Russell...porque yo no me olvido de que lo cubrís...dan pena, los dos!"-_dijo Quinn la miro y salio del baño, dejando a Charlie sola en el baño.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Las cosas entre Judy y Russell estaban mas o menos. Quinn le había contado lo que realmente le había pasado aquella noche de la fiesta de Finn y Judy decidió cubrila para que Russell no le dijera nada. sabia que si le decía iba a ser para otra pelea mas, porque Russell no permitía que sus hijas pelearan y mucho menos con un chico.

Shelby estaba tomando sus pastillas a horario y había ido a sus consultas medicas como se lo ordenaban. todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. pero todavía no le había dicho nada a Rachel, lo cual eso preocupaba mucho a Quinn.

**FlashBack**

Estaban en la casa de Shelby, la mujer la había invitado a comer a la rubia ya que Beth extrañaba a su mami Quinn.

_"y como esta la relación con Rachel?"-_dijo Shelby mientras miraba a Quinn.

_"ni siquiera tenemos relación...ni me habla, esta completamente aislada de todos..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"todavía no puedo creer que tu hermana sea una manipuladora..."-_dijo Shelby frunciendo el ceño.

_"yo no puedo hacer nada...en realidad nunca pude hacer nada, Rachel esta completamente enamorada de Charlie y eso hace que la menaje a su antojo"-_dijo Quinn con un tono de tristeza.

_"tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a suceder cuando se entere de todo..."-_dijo Shelby mirándola.

_"yo también lo tengo...pero también estoy juntando fuerzas para contenerla y protegerla en ese momento"-_dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

_"serias una muy buena nuera..."-_dijo Shelby riendo.

_"no me lo repitas que me lo voy a creer"-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

_"es para que te lo creas rubia -_Quinn sonrió- _cambiando de tema...tu mama sabe que viajas a New York?-_dijo Shelby mirándola.

_"sip... sabe que es muy importante...así que me dejo, obvio mi pa...-_se quedo en silencio- _Russell no sabe nada..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"me imagino que todavía no sabe lo de tu padre...no?"-_dijo Shelby mirándola con pena.

_"no se merece que lo llames así...y no, no sabe nada todavía!..."-_dijo Quinn agachando la cabeza.

_"tranquila...todo se va a solucionar..."-_dijo Shelby abrazándola.

_"a todo esto...-_se separo un momento- _cuando vas a contarle a Rachel?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"en el cumpleaños de Beth -_Quinn la mio extrañada- _se que es muy en el momento...pero es mañana hoy no puedo hablar con ella..."-_dijo Shelby mirándola.

_"prometeme que mañana a primera hora se lo dices..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"a primera hora no creo...pero cuando venga, te lo prometo"-_dijo Shelby sonriendo.

_"esta bien..."-_dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Rachel iba a visitar a Shelby, siempre que podía, en realidad siempre que no salia con Charlie. Beth adoraba verla a Rachel y siempre jugaban muchas horas. La pequeña se había dado cuenta que la relación entre Quinn y Rachel estaba raras.

**FlashBack**

Rachel estaba en la casa de Shelby, precisamente en el cuarto de Beth jugando con las muñecas.

_"sabes que mi mami Quinn me regalo esa muñeca que tienes..."-_dijo Beth mirando a la morocha.

_"si...recuerdo cuando la fuimos a comprar"-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

_"mi mami me dijo que tu la habías elegido...y sabes?...me dijo que se parece a ti, por eso se llama Rachel..."-_dijo Beth sonriendo mientras jugaba con las muñecas.

_"a si?...Quinn dijo eso?-_dijo Rachel sorprendida.

_"sip...es hermosa igual que vos..."-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

_"igual yo creo que sos mas hermosa vos..."-_dijo Rachel mirándola sonriente.

_"porque estas peleada con mi mami Quinn?-_dijo Beth sin mirarla porque seguía jugando con las muñecas.

_"quien te dijo eso?...-_dijo Rachel sorprendida por la pregunta.

_"Rachel...no soy una bebe..."-_dijo Beth mirándola y arqueando una ceja, típico de Quinn.

_"uhmmm...-_larga unas carcajadas a lo que Beth la mira con cara mala- perdón_ -_baja la cabeza- _no estoy peleada con Quinn..."-_dijo Rachel tratando de sonar convincente.

_"Rachel no me mientas...se que están peleadas...escuche a mi mami Shelby y a mi mami Quinn, hablar de tu pelea con ella..."-_dijo Beth mirándola.

_"oye...para ser una nena de casi tres años, sos muy inteligente..."-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

_"no me cambies de tema Rachel Berry"-_dijo Beth seria, con un claro enojo en su cara.

_"huuuu...ese carácter me suena muy Fabrey...no me gusta eh!"-_dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

_"si no quieres que la furia Fabrey se apodere de mi...entonces me cuentas que pasa con mi mami Quinn"-_dijo Beth mirándola seria.

_"nada pequeña...son cosas de grandes, ya se va a solucionar todo..."-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

_"la extrañas a mi mami?-_dijo Beth mirándola con ojitos tiernos.

_"todavía sigo enojada con ella..."-_dijo Rachel apartando la mirada de la niña.

_"ella te extraña mucho...la escuche ayer decirlo"-_dijo Beth mirándola.

_"a si?..._"-dijo Rachel sorprendida.

_"sip...vas a venir a mi cumpleaños?"-_dijo Beth mirándola. tenia una facilidad para cambiar de tema.

_"claro que si princesa...como me lo voy a perder?"-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

_"entonces yo tengo un plan..."-_dijo Beth sonriendo, con la típica sonrisa de estar planeando algo.

_"no me gusta esa sonrisa...que plan tenes?"-_dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

_"ya lo veras..."-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

**Fin del FlashBack**

La relación entre Emily y Quinn había crecido bastante esas ultimas semanas, tanto que los chicos pensaban que tenían algo amoroso y había llegado a oídos de Charlie y Rachel, como que a la morocha no le había gustado nada.

Estaban tan solo a un día de la fiesta de Beth. Quinn había ido a la casa de los chicos, con la pequeña para que ella entregara las invitaciones de su cumpleaños. Beth quería ir a lo de Rachel a entregarle la invitación, a ella y a sus padres. La rubia había quedado con Emily para ir a comprar el regalo de la pequeña, pero Beth se empecino en que quería ir si o si a lo de Rachel.

"quiero ir a lo de Rachel...tengo que llevarle las invitaciones a ella y a Leroy y a Hiram"-dijo Beth cruzándose de brazos, en el auto de la rubia.

"ahora te llevo a lo de mami Shelby y que ella te lleve...yo tengo que ir con Emily a comprar"-dijo Quinn mirándola mientras manejaba.

"a donde tenes que ir con Emily?"-dijo Beth seria.

"a comprar cosas para mañana amor..."-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"quiero ir a lo de Rachel...y quiero que me lleves vos"-dijo Beth mirándola con enojo.

"vamos amor...que te lleve mami Shelby..."-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"dije que quiero que me lleves vos..."-dijo Beth seria.

"esta bien...vamos"-dijo Quinn bufando por lo bajo.

Quinn conducio directo para la casa de Rachel. Cuando llegaron las atendió Leroy.

"hola Quinn...-saludo a la rubia- hola princesa -saludo a Beth y la cargo en los brazos- como están?"-dijo Leroy mirándolas.

"muy bien señor Berry...muchas gracias...y usted?"-dijo Quinn educadamente.

"oh...Quinn cuantas veces? -la miro molesto- te dije que para ti soy Leroy..."-dijo Leroy mirándola.

"y para mi?...abuelo Leroy"-dijo Beth sonriendo.

A lo que ambos rieron. Luego de eso Leroy invito a pasar a las chicas. Ya estaban sentadas en el living, cuando bajo Hiram.

"hola, hola...-Beth rápidamente corrió hacia el- escuche una vosecita hermosa y baje rápido"-dijo Hiram abrazando a Beth.

"te extrañe mucho abu Hiram"-dijo Beth abrazándolo.

"yo también princesa...que pasaba que no venias a verme?"-dijo Hiram haciendo pucheros.

"es que mi mami Quinn esta peleada con Rachel..."-dijo Beth encogiendo los hombros.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, ambos hombres la miraron a la rubia, que solo hacia una sonrisa de lado.

"como es eso?"-dijo Leroy mirando a Quinn.

"son cosas del momento...ya se le va a pasar"-dijo Quinn quitandole importancia.

"mentira...porque Rachel hace mucho que no ve a mi mami Quinn"-dijo Beth captando la atención de los hombres.

"a no?"-dijo Hiram sorprendido.

"bueno Beth vino a traer algo...no Beth?"-dijo Quinn cambiando rápido de tema.

"si..."-dijo Beth y se bajo de los brazos de Hiram.

Beth se acerco a el sillón, donde había dejado su pequeña mochila, y saco las invitaciones.

"esta es para ustedes..."-dijo Beth acercándose a los hombres y dándole una invitación.

"oh...no me perderé por nada esta fiesta"-dijo Leroy sonriendo.

"también tiene que ir el abu Hiram..."-dijo Beth señalando al hombre mas alto.

"que carácter..."-dijo Leroy riendo.

"desde cuando les dice abuelos?"-susurro Quinn al Hiram.

Leroy llevo a Beth a buscar unas galletas que había hecho Lupe, la mucama, y cuando estaban en la cocina Hiram se percato que nadie los escuchara.

"nunca te dijo Rachel porque nos dice así? -Quinn negó con la cabeza- bueno...resulta que un día que estábamos con Shelby, ella la trajo a Beth y Leroy estaba enojado porque Rachel no había llegado todavía, y dijo algo así como...'_si se hubiera metido con la Fabrey correcta en este mismo momento estaríamos disfrutando de una nieta hermosa'... _a lo que Beth le dijo que podíamos ser los abuelos igual!...entonces desde ese entonces nos llama abuelos"-dijo Hiram sonriendo.

"no lo puedo creer...-se acerco para susurrar- Leroy dijo eso?"-susurro Quinn cerca del hombre.

"claro...no quiere a Charlie...te prefiere a vos"-dijo Hiram sonriendo.

"pero yo..."-dijo Quinn y justo llegaron Leroy y Beth, de la cocina, con una fuente llena de galletas.

Beth venia sonriente al igual que Leroy, quien podía pensar que ese hombre tan duro y derecho podía rendirse a tan solo una niña. Le entregaron galletitas a Hiram y a Quinn. En ese mismo momento bajo Rachel de su habitación.

"escuche una voz hermosa...puede ser que este una princesa acá?"-dijo Rachel bajando por las escaleras.

"Rachel"-grito Beth mientras corría hacia la morocha.

Rachel la abrazo y la sostuvo en sus brazos para luego entrar a la sala, donde estaban los papas y Quinn.

"con quien haz ven..."-dijo Rachel y se paro en seco al ver a Quinn sentada en la sala.

El silencio se apodero de la situación, Rachel quedo parada en seco con Beth en los brazos y miraba a Quinn seria, los padres de la morena se miraban mutuamente sin saber que hacer, había una gran tensión.

"te traje la invitación para mi cumpleaños"-dijo Beth rompiendo el silencio y bajándose de los brazos de Rachel.

"oh-oh eso es-es increíble"-dijo Rachel saliendo de el transe que tenia en su mente.

Beth fue corriendo a sacar otra invitación de su mochila y se la entrego a Rachel.

"toma...porque si no tienes esto no puedes entrar"-dijo Beth dándole la invitación.

"gracias princesa"-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

El silencio se volvió a adueñar de la sala y todo era tensión. Hasta que Leroy hablo.

"bueno pequeña...vamos a ver a las flores nuevas que tiene el abu Hiram?"-dijo Leroy mirando a la pequeña.

"claro...-miro a las chicas- vamos abu Hiram"-dijo Beth mirándolo al hombre mas pequeño.

"claro bebe..."-dijo Hiram sonriendo.

Los padres de Rachel se fueron, dejando a las dos chicas solas. Ninguna decía nada, la tensión era terrible, Rachel solo miraba a todos lados menos a la rubia y Quinn simplemente jugaba con sus manos.

"como estas?"-dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio.

"bien...gracias"-dijo Rachel muy seria.

"bueno...creo que voy a ir a buscar a Beth..."-dijo Quinn nerviosa y parándose.

"espera...-Quinn la miro- porque viniste?"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"porque Beth insistió en venir a traer las invitaciones..."-dijo Quinn delicadamente.

"podrías haberla mandado con Shelby..."-dijo Rachel seria.

"ella quiso venir Rach -Rachel la miro molesta- Rachel...y yo estaba de pasada y me insistió tanto...que..."-dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"esta bien para...perdón...la niña no tiene la culpa"-dijo Rachel bajando la guardia.

En ese momento que iba hablar Quinn, sonó su teléfono. La rubia lo atendió era Emily.

_Emily -dijo Quinn._

_Hermosa tengo media hora esperándote afuera de tu casa...donde andas? _-dijo Emily.

_Perdón bonita...estoy en casa de Rachel, Beth quería venir a traer las invitaciones...-_dijo Quinn mientras se alejaba un poco de Rachel.

_Tranquila...en cuanto vienes?-_ dijo Emily.

_En unos minutos estoy con vos...dejo a Beth con Shelby y salimos..._-dijo Quinn_._

_Dale hermosa, te espero...te quiero-_dijo Emily.

_Yo también -dijo _Quinn y corto el teléfono.

Rachel había escuchado la conversación y confirmaba los rumores que andaban circulando por toda la escuela, que Quinn y Emily estaban saliendo, eso la puso mas molesta.

"bueno tengo que ir a buscar a Beth...me tengo que ir"-dijo Quinn brindándole una sonrisa a la morocha.

"mejor"-dijo Rachel seria.

"Rach..."-dijo Quinn mirándola y la morocha la interrumpió.

"no me llames Rach...para vos soy Rachel, ok?"-dijo Rachel molesta.

"esta bien...Rachel, no se realmente porque me tratas así -Rachel levanto una ceja- o si, pero yo no te mentí Rach -Rachel la miro- uff Rachel...no te mentí, lo que te dije fue verdad...abre los ojos por favor"-dijo Quinn suplicándole.

"ya abrí los ojos Quinn...y me di cuenta de quienes eran mis amigos...y la verdad ningunos de ustedes vale la pena, son todos iguales, te cubrieron a vos, y luego estaban todos riendo en la casa de Santana...nadie me pregunto como estaba, nadie se acordó de mi...nada!...eso no se llama amigos"-dijo Rachel molesta.

"Rachel...Charlie te lleno la cabeza, todos los chicos trataron de hablar con vos, pero..."-dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"no metas a mi novia en esto...no me interesa saber nada de nadie, entendido?...ni de vos, ni de nadie!...estoy mucho mejor así...mejor sola que mal acompañada..."-dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"estas muy equivocada Rachel..por favor reacciona"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"ya reacciones Quinn...y me di cuenta que seguís siendo la misma perra desalmada de los primeros años...nada te cambio, fuiste, sos y seras siempre la misma perra...no te creo nada...para mi estas muerta Fabrey!"-dijo Rachel mirándola con odio.

Quinn la miro con tristeza y con melancolía, no podía creer que Rachel, su mejor amiga le diga esas palabras. La rubia agacho la cabeza y camino hacia la salida de la sala, cuando iba a salir se paro y se dio vuelta y la miro a la morocha.

"solo te pido una cosa -Rachel la miro- no faltes a la fiesta de Beth, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pase entre nosotras...te quiere demasiado y no soportaría que faltes a su fiesta..."-dijo Quinn en tono bajo.

"tranquila...estaré ahí, solo por mi princesa..."-dijo Rachel dura.

Quinn no dijo mas nada y salio a buscar a Beth al jardín. Mientras que Rachel se desplomo en el sillón, pensando que había dicho, porque lo había dicho y en su mente pasaron miles de cosas, recuerdos de su amistad con Quinn, de los días que pasaban juntas, de las bromas que se hacían, pero luego de eso venían los días en que Quinn le había la vida imposible, los apodos que le ponía y todo lo demás. No tenia nada en claro, Charlie era su única salida y no quería tener otra.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno aca subo el capitulo...! que les parecio?...si tenemos FLASHBACK! jajajaja Rachel esta hasta las bolas...cagamos! Quinn anda tristesona :( y Beth anda de intermedia jajajajaaj...Shelby quiere a Quinn de nuera y Leroy tambien! muchos a favor eh! jajajajajaj...**que complicado qe esta todo WUACHO!** se armo un re QUILOMBO! jajajajajaja SARPADO!...

**NOTA DESTACADA:** bueno hay muchas suspociones y muchos rumores sobre el capitulo 3x07 que supuestamente se va a llamar I KISSED A GIRL que Rachel y Quinn se besan en el baño, que Rachel canta la cancion por lo que paso con la rubia, que si es **Faberry o Brittana.**..que Ryan no se animaria, que pin, que pan...les tiro unas hipotesis.

**HIPOTESIS Nº1:** es todo un rumor que empezo una pelotuda o un pelotudo que estaba rascandose los huevos...y lo tiro a Tumblr y ahora arman toda una novela con el supuesto nombre del cap! jajajajajaja

**HIPOTESIS Nº2:** todo se resume a que BRITTANA va a tener su primer beso.

**HIPOTESIS Nº3:** Ryan vio mi FAFABERRY y vio todos mis comentarios y dijo...**OKEY VAMOS POR BESO FABERRY PORQUE ESTA PENDEJA DE MIERDA HACE ESPERAR A LAS FANS, POR UN BESO ENTRE QUINN Y RACHEL, Y NO ES JUSTO!.**..jajajajajajajaja

**HIPOTESIS Nº4:** Ryan se percato de todo el movimiento Faberry que hay y dijo, bueno lanzo este rumor y que todo el mundo este pendiente de si es Faberry o no!...y cuando llegue el puto capitulo...**SEA BRITTANA!.**..y nos cagan a todos! jajajajajajajajaja

yo creo mas en la hipotesis 4 jajajajajaja no se ustedes! :P

**NOTA PARA LAS CHICAS:** JAZ! me volves loca! jajajaja dioooooooooooooooooossss todas esas cosas que me decis...**VENITE A ARGENTINA Y TE DOY TODO LO QUE ME PIDAS...** **PD: me encantan las tenistas tambien!...**

**ACOSADORA DE FLOR:** te digo que si sos animadora...venite el viernes a mi casa, despues de las 12pm y me das mi regalo, dale?...DIOSSSSSS CREO QUE ME TENES ENAMORADA jajajajajajajaa

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** quiero ir a ver **GLEE 3D!.**...quiero ver las **TETAS DE HEATHER EN 3D**!...POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

**NOTA DE LA NADA:** bueno Dianna subio fotos de ella en su facebook oficial...y les digo algo? **LA VIOLO, LES JURO QUE LA VIOLO!** no es por nada...pero esa mujer es PERFECTA PARA SER VIOLADA jajajajajajaajaja...POSTA! quiero una para mi mesita de luz...y cuando tenga gnas de coger la cojo! jajajajajajaja QE SUCIA QE SOY! DIOS! igual soy **MUY PASIONAL CHICAS! ;)**

**NOTA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:** bueno se viene el cumple de Beth...asi que van a tener que tener paciencia porque mañana tengo qe escribir, pero no subo...el miercoles salgo con una amiga y el jueves por ahi suba...el viernes es mi CUMPLE asi que no creo! TENGAN PACIENCIA

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON INCREIBLES! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD!****

****BESITOS!****

****Flor =)****

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	21. CUMPLEAÑOS DE BETH I

Era viernes y con el traía el cumpleaños de Beth. Tenían escuela y también tenían Glee Club, pero el señor Schue lo había suspendido por motivo del cumpleaños de Beth, al fin y al cabo el estaba invitado.

Las clases habían pasado normalmente, Quinn estaba ansiosa por el cumpleaños de su hija al igual que Puck, no dejaba de decir cosas sin sentido, realmente ser padre le había afectado un poco.

Los chicos tenían clases de español, con el señor Schue, pero no era en el habitual salón de siempre, sino que esta vez era en el salón del Glee Club. Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el salón, esperando por Schue.

"buenos días chicos..."-dijo Mr Schue entrando al salón.

"buenos días"-dijeron todos a coro.

"bueno...creo que se preguntaran que hacemos acá, no?"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolos.

"claro...se supone que teníamos español, no canto"-dijo Santana sarcásticamente.

"lo que pasa que hoy no vamos a tener clases de Glee Club, porque es el cumpleaños de Beth...y todos vamos a estar ahí, así que por eso los cite acá...en clase de español"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolos a todos.

"una gran fiesta..."-dijo Puck orgulloso.

Puck había estado trabajando como jardinero, por todo Ohio para juntar plata y ayudar tanto a Shelby como a Quinn, para la fiesta de su hija. Quinn se veía sorprendida por lo que hacia Puck y se dio cuenta que de verdad la quería recuperar a la pequeña, eso le encantaba.

"bueno...estamos acá, porque el director Figgins me pidió que nos hagamos cargo del proyecto de _'beba con responsabilidad'_..."-dijo Mr Schue mirándolos.

"y que pretende que hagamos Mr Schue?"-dijo Mercedes mirándolo.

"no se...ustedes tiren idea y las vamos viendo..."-dijo Mr Schue mirándolos.

"yo pienso que tendríamos que cantar..."-dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"eso es lo que hacemos en un coro"-dijo Rachel sarcástica.

"calmate Berry"-dijo Santana molesta.

"hey...tranquila"-dijo Charlie mirándola a la latina.

"chicas por favor...estamos acá por una causa"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolas.

"bueno...cantemos una canción...de...Ke$ha"-dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"Ke$ha?...estas loca?"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"me parece una buena idea"-dijo Mercedes sonriendo.

"bueno entonces votemos...levante la mano quien quiere a Ke$ha?"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolos.

Todos levantaron la mano menos Rachel, Charlie y Sophie.

"bueno veo que Sophie, Rachel y Charlie no quieren a Ke$ha...-las miro- pero lo lamento chicas...son mayoría"-dijo Mr Schue.

"que raro..."-murmuro Santana ganándose un empujón por parte de Quinn.

"bueno...entonces esta decidido, Ke$ha...ahora hagamos una audición para ver quien es la voz principal..."-dijo Mr Schue.

"Quinn puede hacerlo...ella esta muy en el tema"-dijo Charlie levantando una ceja.

Todos se quedaron callados por lo que había dicho Charlie. Si bien sabían que Charlie había corrido ese rumor, de que se había peleado borracha y por eso después tenia las marcas que tenia lo cual Quinn se había enterado y era mejor dejarlo así porque no quería que Rachel supiera la verdad. Todos seguían callados y Santana quería saltar a la yugular de Charlie.

"prefiero hacer una audición..."-dijo Mr Schue mirando serio a Charlie.

"vamos Mr Schue...Quinn sabe del tema, es la indicada para hablar del control del alcohol...-miro a la rubia- o no Quinn?"-dijo Charlie retando a que conteste.

Todos miraban a Charlie con cara de odio y Santana iba a saltar por la rubia, pero esta la paro.

"tranquila...dejala"-susurro por lo bajo Quinn, para que solo la escuchara Santana.

"Quinn no puedes dejarlo así..."-dijo Santana en el mismo tono.

Quinn no le dijo mas nada y se paro.

"profesor...creo que la indicada para cantar una canción...seria Brittany -la miro a la bailarina- ella podría montarnos una coreografiá y podría cantar...es la única que puede cantar y bailar a la vez"-dijo Quinn sonriendole a la bailarina.

"creo que seria buena idea...que dicen chicos?"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolos.

"Britt se lo merece..."-dijo Mercedes mirándola a la bailarina.

"si ella lo va hacer mucho mejor"-dijo Arti sonriendo.

"sin dudas Quinn tiene buenas ideas"-dijo Mike sonriendo.

Todos afirmaron que la que tenia que cantar la canción seria Brittany, pero no todos, Rachel, Charlie y Sophie no decían nada.

"chicas no van a participar de esta reunión?"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolas.

"para que?...si cualquier cosa que diga Quinn, esta perfecto...que le tienen miedo o que?"-dijo Rachel molesta.

"que estas diciendo Rachel?"-dijo Mr Schue confundido.

"la verdad...todo lo que opine o diga esta bien..para que vamos a votar si todo el Glee Club esta en nuestra contra..."-dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"en su contra?...Rachel de donde sacas eso?"-dijo Mr Schue tratando de entender a la morocha.

"de recién...o debo decir desde hace semanas, le tienen lastima no? -miro a los chicos- por eso la protegen y todo...no se dan cuenta que es una mentirosa!...es una perra y siempre lo ha sido..."-dijo Rachel furiosa.

Quinn la miraba, tragaba despacio y apretaba los labios para que ninguna lagrima corriera de su rostro, Santana podía notar eso en Quinn, sabia que estaba a punto de llorar y no iba a permitir. La latina hizo un movimiento para pararse y Quinn le agarro la mano.

"por favor..no lo hagas"-dijo Quinn casi sin voz, por la tristeza.

"no voy a dejar que te basuree de esa manera Quinn..."-dijo Santana en voz baja.

"dejala...quiero que todo salga bien...por hoy, te pido eso"-dijo Quinn con ojos regantes.

"esta bien...solo por hoy"-dijo Santana y se acomodo frustrada en su asiento.

Mientras Rachel seguía diciéndole cosas.

"Rachel para...de donde sacas todas esas cosas?"-dijo Mr Schue sorprendido.

"de ningún lado...solo lo veo con mis propios ojos y me di cuenta que es una verdadera perra, una mentirosa y una egoísta, solo piensa en ella y en nadie mas...no ven? -mira a los chicos- los tiene como quiere, y donde quiere...por dios abran los ojos"-dijo Rachel levantando las manos en forma de ira.

Quinn bajo su mirada y por su rostro corrió una silenciosa lagrima, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Santana. La latina la miro y giro su cabeza para verla a la morocha y se paro rápidamente.

"que sabes tu de abrir los ojos?...acaso los abriste?"-dijo Santana molesta.

Quinn escucho la voz de Santana y rápidamente se limpio la lagrima y le pidió a Santana que se sentara, pero esta hizo caso omiso.

"ya salto la defensora de pobres"-dijo Charlie irónicamente.

Santana se dirigió hacia el frente, donde estaba el profesor Schue y se cruzo de brazos.

"perdón Mr Schue, pero necesito decir unas cosas"-dijo Santana mirándolo.

"no quiero problemas..."-dijo Mr Schue mirándola.

Santana asintió y luego se dirigió a Rachel, que todavía estaba parada.

"me vas a dar un discurso de moral?...o de la verdad?...porque te recuerdo que estas cortada por la misma tijera y por lo tan..."-dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos molesta, pero Santana la interrumpió.

"de mi puedes decir cualquier cosa, me resbala lo que opines de mi persona, no me molesta, ni me interesa...pero de Quinn?...de Quinn no puedes decir nada, Rachel, nada!...no sabes nada, no sabes porque estuvo golpeada, no sabes porque estamos con ella, no sabes nada...simplemente miras con -miro a Charlie- sus ojos, no miras mas allá"-dijo Santana molesta.

"conmigo no te metas Lopez...porque la vas a pasar muy mal"-dijo Charlie parándose y señalando a la latina.

"que?...me vas a manipular como lo haces con Rachel?...me vas a mentir como lo haces con Rachel?...me vas amenazar como lo hiciste con todos?...que vas hacer?...no te tengo miedo Charlie...conmigo no!"-dijo Santana tranquila y serena.

"deja de decir estupideces quieres?"-dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

"me vas a decir que soy yo la que miente?"-dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"basta Santana...no quiero que me des sermones de nadie"-dijo Rachel mirándola enojada.

"no te voy a dar sermones de nada Rachel...simplemente quiero hacerte saber que nosotros no te mentimos, no nos alejamos, no estamos ocultando nada, no somos manipuladores, no cubrimos cosas que no son!...no somos esas personas..."-dijo Santana seria.

"Santana por favor"-dijo Quinn sentada en su lugar, con cierto miedo.

"hazle caso a la borracha"-dijo Charlie molesta.

"no la llames así...sabes muy bien que no es borracha y sabes muy bien que no es mentirosa"-dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"deja de decir estupideces..."-dijo Charlie molesta.

"chicas mejor seguimos con la reunión"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolas.

"necesito que Rachel sepa la verdad..."-dijo Santana sin mirarlo.

"ya se toda la verdad..."-dijo Rachel, quien seguía cruzada de brazos.

"la verdad de Charlie...Rachel esa no es la verdad..."-dijo Santana riendo sarcásticamente.

"y tu que sabes?..."-dijo Charlie mirándola desafiante.

"se demasiado..."-dijo Santana sonriendo.

"eres amiga de Quinn...por lo tanto la vas a defender..."-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"te equivocas...porque fui amiga de Charlie también...y sabes que?...prefiero a Quinn"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"y claro si son tal para cual"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"te dije que de mi podes decir lo que quiera, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo!...pero de Quinn no te lo permito!..."-dijo Santana amenzandola.

"porque?...que tenes para decir?...decilo, deja de dar vueltas y decilo de una vez"-dijo Rachel retándola a que hable.

"amor...mejor nos vamos..."-dijo Charlie por lo bajo a su novia.

"porque te quieres ir Charlie?...tienes miedo?...de la verdad?"-dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"dejala amor...que hable"-susurro Rachel para que su novia la escuchara.

Charlie no sabia que hacer pero confiaba en que su novia no creería las estupideces de Santana.

"habla de una vez"-dijo Rachel molesta.

"tranquila...por donde quieres que empiece?.."-dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"dejalo ya Santana..."-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"mira como te defiende...que linda"-dijo Rachel sarcásticamente.

"no me defiende...y si lo hiciera que?...vos vas a poder defender a tu novia después de enterarte todo lo que hizo?"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"Santana habla de una vez...no tengo todo el día para escucharte..."-dijo Rachel molesta.

Quinn se paro de su silla y bajo rápidamente para encontrarse con Santana, en frente de todos los chicos.

"ya dejalo S"-susurro Quinn mientras tenia el brazo de Santana.

"no Quinn...esto se termino"-dijo Santana mirándola y luego miro a Rachel.

"ya bajo la borracha...vamos amor"-dijo Charlie y agarro a Rachel del brazo.

"llevatela manipuladora"-dijo Santana mirando a Charlie.

En el momento que dijo eso, Rachel se soltó de Charlie y se cruzo de brazos, todavía parada frente a su silla.

"habla de una vez..."-dijo Rachel furiosa.

"por donde empiezo...por la infidelidad de tu novia?...por la mentira que te dijo acerca de Quinn?... o por como nos trataste estas semanas?"-dijo Santana sarcásticamente.

"primero...mi novia no me fue infiel, segundo no me mintió acerca de Quinn, yo me lo saque con mis propias conclusiones y tercero ustedes se alejaron de mi...porque son cómplices de las mentiras de Quinn..."-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"enserio Rachel?...te crees las mentiras que te dijo Charlie?..."-dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño.

"vamos S...dejala"-dijo Quinn insistiendo.

"no Quinn...dejame a mi"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"no son mentira...Charlie me explico todo y luego vino Quinn con el mismo cuento, Charlie confió en mi y me contó la verdad"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"la verdad? -ríe irónicamente- la verdad es la que te invento Charlie...todo el mundo sabe cual es la verdadera verdad...menos vos"-dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"deja de meterla a Charlie...ella me dijo la verdad y me hizo abrir los ojos con todos ustedes"-dijo Rachel mirando a todos los chicos.

Santana estaba furiosa, no podía creer como Charlie le había llenado la cabeza a Rachel y tampoco podía permitir que Quinn siga sufriendo de esa manera.

"ok...Rachel donde esta Finn?"-dijo Santana furiosa.

"para que quie..."-dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño pero fue interrumpida por Santana.

"dime donde esta?"-dijo Santana levantando el tono de voz.

"esta en la casa de los abuelos...de vacaciones"-dijo Rachel confundida.

"enserio?...de vacaciones Rachel?...te creíste eso?"-dijo Santana sonriendo irónicamente.

"de que hablas?"-dijo Rachel confundida.

"porque Charlie no te fue a buscar aquella noche donde paso lo que paso?"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"primero dime lo de Finn porqu..."-dijo Rachel y fue interrumpida por Santana.

"porque Charlie no te fue a buscar cuando gritaste?"-dijo Santana en tono mas alto.

"porque estaba encerrada en la habitación de los padres de Puck"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"con quien?"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"eso a vos no te importa"-dijo Charlie parándose.

"con quien...Rachel?"-dijo Santana mirándola a morocha.

"con Sophie"-dijo Rachel confundida.

"que casualidad no?...justo con la persona que te engaño"-dijo Santana sonriendo.

"no me engaño...simplemente estaba consolándola porque Quinn se había besado con otra chica y había ido con Emily a la fiesta..."-dijo Rachel molesta.

"te creíste eso?...pensé que eras mas inteligente Rachel"-dijo Santana sarcásticamente.

"a donde quieres llegar?...no te voy a creer Santana"-dijo Rachel furiosa.

"porque te separaste de todos nosotros?..."-dijo Santana mirándola.

"no te intere..."-dijo Rachel y fue interrumpida por Santana.

"porque?"-dijo Santana en tono mas alto.

"porque me traicionaron, me mintieron...y apoyaron a Quinn"-dijo Rachel molesta.

"Charlie te dijo que estábamos todos reunidos en mi casa, verdad? -Rachel la miro confundida- verdad?"-dijo Santana mirándola furiosa.

"si...pero no entiendo que ganas con todo esto?...no hace faltas que protejas a Quinn, porque no tiene remedio"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"no la protejo...simplemente te estoy abriendo los ojos..."-dijo Santana mirándola.

"ya es suficiente...vamos"-dijo Charlie agarrando a Rachel de la mano.

"no sabes decidir por vos misma Rachel?...que dominada que estas"-dijo Santana levantando una ceja y cruzada de brazos.

"Santana cierra tu maldita boca"-dijo Charlie tratando de acercarse a la morena.

"o que?...que vas hacer?"-dijo Santana desafiándola.

"chicas por favor...dejen esto de una vez"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolas.

"haber profesor Schue...cuéntele a Rachel, donde esta Finn..."-dijo Santana cruzada de brazos mirándolo al hombre.

"Santana por fa..."-dijo Mr Schue pero fue interrumpido por Rachel.

"dígalo de una vez por favor"-dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"esta en rehabilitación a las afueras de Lima"-dijo Mr Schue y la miro a la morocha.

"QUE?...es una broma verdad?"-dijo Rachel confundida.

"no!...la verdad no haría jamas una broma con semejante cosa"-dijo Mr Schue mirandola.

"porque esta en rehabilitación?"-dijo Rachel confundida.

"Rachel mejor nos vamos"-dijo Charlie agarrándola de la mano.

"te quedas o te vas?"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"porque esta en rehabilitación?"-dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Charlie.

"por alcohol...sabes que paso?...-Rachel la miro confundida- mientras tu novia estaba acostándose con Sophie, vos eras toqueteada por Finn y quien fue a detener al grandulon?"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"Charlie no me enga..."-dijo Rachel y fue interrumpida por Santana.

"dime quien te salvo de ser violada?"-dijo Santana y recibió la mirada molesta de Quinn.

"Quinn...pero eso no tie..."-dijo Rachel y fue otra vez, interrumpida por Santana.

"dejame terminar y luego sacas tu propias conclusiones...-Rachel la miro- Quinn escucho tus gritos, por encima de la música, si! Por encima de la música, cosa que TU NOVIA no hizo!...claro porque se estaba cogiendo a Sophie..."-dijo Santana duramente.

"Santana por favor"-dijo Mr Schue.

"perdón profesor...y sabes que paso después?...ella te llevo a mi casa, te llevamos a mi casa!...y luego te arropo como nadie, te quedaste dormida y ella -señalo a Quinn- se fue tras Finn -Rachel la miro sorprendida- SI!, se fue tras Finn, porque no podía dejarlo pasar así como así y cuando lo encontró, seguía tomando y mas borracho todavía, le pego y cuando se iba...sabes que hizo Finn? -Rachel permanecía en silencio- le pego a Quinn, le pego hasta que la dejo sin conocimiento, gracias a dios se asusto y me llamo rápido...porque sino Quinn estaría muerta! Y todo por hacer el trabajo que tendría que hacer tu novia, pero claro...ella estaba ocupada con Sophie -miro a Sophie- o no linda?"-dijo Santana cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"lo dices por defender a Quinn y..."-dijo Rachel molesta.

"todavía no termine...-Rachel paro- porque Sophie no dijo nada todavía?...le comieron la lengua los ratones?...Charlie te mintió, te mintió diciéndote todo ese cuentito de que la puerta del cuarto de los padres de Puck no se abre de adentro...enserio creíste eso Rachel? -Rachel la miraba- las cerraduras de la casa de Puck andan perfectamente, y no creo que que se hayan quedado encerradas sin querer, creo que fue queriendo...-miro a Sophie- di algo..."-dijo Santana mirando a Sophie.

"Santana basta..."-dijo Charlie enojada.

"porque, eh?...porque estoy terminando con todo tu teatrito?...porque se termino la mentira?..."-dijo Santana mirándola.

"cierra la maldita boca Lopez"-dijo Charlie furiosa.

"porque nadie de ellos dijo nada?"-dijo Rachel confundida.

"me olvidaba...porque Quinn pidió que no dijéramos nada, para protegerte porque no quería que te sientas culpable de nada... ni quería que rompas tu relación con Charlie...podes creerlo?...te cuida, y te cuido las semanas que vos la trataste como si no existiera, ella estaba ahí cuidándote!"-dijo Santana mirándola con odio.

"yo me puedo cuidar sola, no necesito a nadie!"-dijo Rachel molesta.

"vamos amor..."-dijo Charlie insistiendo a su novia.

"porque se van?...tan pronto?...todavía no termino eh!...-Rachel la miro- porque no le preguntas a Sophie que opina?...-la miro a Sophie- porque no hablas?..."-dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

"no vas a decir nada?"-dijo Rachel mirando a Sophie.

Sophie no decía nada, simplemente se limito a bajar la cabeza. Cosa que eso a Rachel le pareció raro y Charlie solo la miraba con miedo.

"no vas a decir nada?...diles lo que paso esa noche?"-dijo Santana mirándola.

"Santana dejala"-dijo Quinn agarrándola del brazo.

Rachel se acerco a Sophie y la miro.

"dime que paso esa noche?..."-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"lo que te dijo Charlie"-susurro apenas Sophie, sin levantar la mirada.

"porque no la miras a la cara?...no te da la cara para decirle que te acostaste con su novia?"-grito Santana mientras era agarrada por Quinn.

"callate Santana..."-dijo Charlie y se abalanzo hacia la latina.

"chicas basta"-dijo Mr Schue que las quería separar.

Las chicas se estaban peleando, mientras que Rachel seguía pendiente de Sophie, que no la miraba en ningún momento. El profesor Schue trataba de separar a las chicas, Quinn tenia a Santana de la cintura, mientras que Mr Schue tenia a Charlie también de la cintura. Las chicas se tiraban patadas y se decían groserías, los demás chicos trataban de calmarlas. Rachel seguía prestandole atención a Sophie que no miraba mas allá de el piso.

"Rachel..."-susurro Sophie con apenas voz.

"que pasa?"-dijo Rachel dura.

"lo de-lo de Quinn...es verdad..."-dijo Sophie sin mirarla.

"que verdad de Quinn...no entiendo"-dijo Rachel desorientada.

"que le pego Finn, que fue a buscarlo porque no quería que se metiera mas con vos...es verdad que estuvo inconsciente...nunca fue a ninguna fiesta, simplemente fue a buscar a Finn para darle su merecido"-dijo Sophie sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

"que?..."-dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"es verdad..."-dijo Sophie nerviosa.

Rachel no dijo nada y se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego se fue de la sala del Glee Club. Las chicas que se estaban peleando pararon al ver que Rachel se iba de la sala.

"Rachel...espera"-dijo Charlie mientras se soltaba de los chicos que la tenían agarrada.

"se te termino el teatrito Fabrey"-dijo Santana sonriente.

Rachel cruzo la puerta del Glee Club y salio corriendo para el estacionamiento, agarro su auto y se fue. Charlie la quiso seguir pero no la encontró por ningún lado, a lo que se enfureció y volvió a la sala de coros.

"me la vas a pagar Lopez"-dijo Charlie entrando por la puerta y fue detenida por Mr Schue.

"a dirección...ambas chicas"-dijo Mr Schue mirándolas.

Santana miro a Quinn que la tenia de la mano y le susurro en el oído.

"ve por Rachel...ya sabes donde debe estar..."-susurro al oído de la rubia.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo de la sala de coros, mientras que a Charlie y a Santana la llevaban a dirección.

Rachel condujo hasta un parque muy lejos del colegio y se sentó en un banco de madera, frente a un pequeño lago, y se puso a pensar en todo.

Quinn sabia donde había ido Rachel, según ella era su lugar preferido para pensar. Cuando llego vio a la morocha que estaba sentada en un banco y se quedo parada lejos, muy lejos de Rachel para que no la viera.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que tal?...** TE !** jajajajajajajaaj (Cantemos...**te queremos Santana te queremos, te queremos Santana te queremos** jajajajajajaja) SIIII SE LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO! era horaaaaaaaaaaaa!** ERA HORA LA RECONCHA DE LA LORAAAAAAAAAAAA...TANTOS CAPITULOS? PORQUE MIERDA ME HICISTE ESPERAR TANTO HIJA DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! siii lose perdon! ANDATE A LA RECONCHA DE TU HERMANA** jajajajajaj (yo sola me puteo jajajajaja)...en fin? qe les parecio?...todavia falta LO MEJOR!...MUAJAJA! (con voz de maldita hija de puta! jajajaja)

**NOTA DESTACADA:** vieron que les dije los de las hipotesis?...jajajajaja Ryan es inteligente y supo llevar un puto rumor para que nosotras nos ilucionemos y asi despues dar el batacazo con BRITTANA! (igual algo es algo jajajajajaja)...**DIANNA HABLA ESPAÑOL!** osea...MORI! existe mujer mas perfecta que ella?...NOP!** ella es PER FEC TA! para MI OBVIO!** jajajajajaja y Lea?...Lea nada viendo XENA! jajajaja MAS GAY! :P

**NOTA DE REVIEWS:** **I loveyouflor** se auto nombro FAN NUMERO 1 jajajaja qe linda! :$ encima me dijo que ama mi fic y por descarte a mi tambien jajajajajaaj! qiero saber cual es tu regalo para mi cumple? :O

Jaz: diosss mujerrrr jajajajajaa! contactate conmigo :P jajajjaa!

**NOTA ALEGRE:** **VOY A IR A VER GLEE 3D! SIIIII.**... (mi novia me adelanto el regalo de cumpleaños) lo **voy a ir a ver con BRITT-BRITT! 3 siii!** PD: luego les cuento como se ven **las tetas de HEATHER EN 3D** jajajajajajajajaj

**NOTA DE LOS VILLANCICOS:**** Ryan HIJO DE REMIL PUTA, CONCHUDO, VIEJO DEL ORTO, MAL COGIDO, CORNUDO, PUTO, PUTO, PUTO, PUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** porque** MIERDA** no pusiste un solo de Dianna, eh?...**PUSISTE A LOS PELOTUDITOS DE GLEE PROYECT** osea como no vas a poner a Dianna?...sabes que voy hacer?...**VOY A IR A COMPRAR EL ALBUN DE NAVIDAD**, lo voy a escuchar UNA sola vez, y despues voy Y **TE LO METO BIEN EL ORTO Y TE LO DOY VUELTA TIPO TOCA DISCOS! TE GUSTO? hijo de puta! la concha bien de tu madre!**... (UFFF ME DESCARGUE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

**NOTA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS:** porqe hago nota de esto?...porqe la semana que viene recien voy a acualizar...me voy a tomar las fiestas de mi cumple muuy a pecho! jajajajajaja **SEEEE SOY RE FIESTERA!** haci que empiezo mañana Y TERMINO EL DOMINGO toda muerta! jajajajajajajajajjaa en fin GRACIAS! :P

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES TERRIBLE! **

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON INCREIBLES! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD!****

****BESITOS!****

****Flor =)****

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	22. CUMPLEAÑOS DE BETH II

Rachel seguía sentada en el banco, mientras Quinn se debatía si acercarse o no. en el momento que decidió, por fin acercarse vio a Rachel tomar su celular, y se quedo en el mismo lugar donde estaba, quería saber a quien llamaba. Rachel tomo el celular y marco un numero conocido.

_Hola Carole?... _-dijo Rachel apenas contestaron el teléfono del otro lado.

_Si..quien hablar?...-_dijo Carole.

_Soy Rachel...- _dijo Rachel.

_Oh...Rachel..mira hija yo se q..."_-dijo Carole pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por Rachel.

_Carole necesito que venga por favor...es urgente...-_dijo Rachel llorando.

_Hija que pasa?..no me asustes...-_dijo Carole preocupada.

_Necesito que venga a el parque que esta cerca de la cafetería "GEORGIA"...es urgente por favor...-_dijo Rachel mientras no paraba de llorar.

_Rachel no me asustes...que pasa?-_dijo Carole.

_Necesito con urgencia verla...por favor acérquese...-_dijo Rachel.

_Esta bien...en unos minutos estoy ahí...no te vallas- _dijo Carole y corto la llamada.

Rachel dejo el celular en su cartera y comenzó a llorar como nunca. Quinn la miraba desde lejos, quería acercarse pero algo se lo impedía, su celular no dejaba de sonar, era Emily, luego Shelby, luego Santana, luego Brittany y así todos los chicos del Glee Club.

Luego de unos diez minutos Quinn se decidió ir por Rachel, pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo que vio bajar de un auto a la mama de Finn. Rachel se paro inmediatamente y la señora avanzo rápidamente para abrazar a la morocha, que estallo en llanto.

"ya hija, ya"-dijo Carole abrazándola muy fuerte.

Luego de varios minutos Rachel y Carole se sentaron en el banco, que anteriormente estaba Rachel. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y luego la señora hablo.

"Rachel..se que Finn te tr..."-dijo Carole pero fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"es verdad que esta en rehabilitación?"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"si, esta en una clínica a las afueras de Lima..."-dijo Carole mirándola.

"es verdad que golpeo a Quinn?"-dijo Rachel.

"si es verdad..."-dijo Carole bajando la cabeza.

"quiero saber realmente que paso...por favor"-dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

"no la viste a Quinn?"-dijo Carole confundida.

"me ocultaron estas cosas, quiero saber que paso..."-dijo Rachel seria.

"lo único que se, es lo que Quinn y Finn me contaron...Finn me dijo que el se quiso propasar con vos pero antes de hacerlo llego Quinn para sacarlo, luego le pego Puck y se fue corriendo, llego a un parque cerca de la escuela y luego de unas horas llego Quinn y lo empujo y lo golpeo, le dijo que no se acercara mas a vos...y fue ahí cuando Finn se cegó y le comenzó a pegar a Quinn -una lagrima caía de su rostro- y la dejo inconsciente en el piso..."-dijo Carole y bajo la mirada.

"inconsciente?"-dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"si...luego se asusto mucho y llamo a Santana para que la fuera a buscar...y la chica la fue a buscar y luego Finn escapo"-dijo Carole mirándola.

"que paso después?"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"luego me llamo Quinn desde el hospital y la fui a ver!...estaba toda golpeada, te juro que me dio cosa...-bajo la mirada- estaba tan débil...pero ella fue la que me dijo que lleve a Finn a rehabilitación..."-dijo Carole un poco triste.

"ella se lo pidió?"-dijo Rachel mirándola confundida.

"si...me dijo que Finn era un buen chico y que no se merecía nada malo, pero que el alcohol lo estaba llevando por un lado malo...y me dijo que lo ayudara a salir de eso...entonces hable con Finn y optamos por la clínica de rehabilitación"-dijo Carole mirándola.

"entonces...es verdad...Quinn fue golpeada por Finn?...dios no lo puedo creer..."-dijo Rachel agarrándose la cabeza.

"Rachel no sabias nada de esto?"-dijo Carole confundida.

"no...me mintieron...todos me mintieron"-dijo Rachel llorando.

"tranquila Rachel...tranquila"-dijo Carole abrazándola.

Luego de ese abrazo Rachel se separo y comenzó a correr hacia su auto para luego encenderlo y salir a un rumbo desconocido. Quinn vio toda la escena y subió a su auto para seguirla.

Ya era mas del mediodía y Quinn tenia que ir a ayudar a Shelby para el cumpleaños de Beth, pero no iba a dejar a Rachel sola. La siguió por unos quince minutos y la morena se bajo del auto y se sentó bajo un árbol a llorar desconsoladamente. Quinn no podía hacer nada ya que Rachel no le atendía el teléfono y sabia que la morocha no quería hablar con ella, entonces opto por llamar a los padres de Rachel.

_Residencia Berry...que desea? _-dijo Lupe del otro lado.

_Hola Lupe...soy Quinn, necesito hablar urgente con Hiram o Leroy.. _-dijo Quinn.

_Señorita Quinn?...enseguida se lo paso..._-dijo Lupe

luego de unos segundos, el teléfono fue contestado por Hiram.

_Hola Quinn...que paso? _-dijo Hiram asustado.

_Necesito que venga por Rachel...esta en la plaza cerca de la heladería _-dijo Quinn.

_Que le paso?...Quinn no me asustes... _-dijo Hiram.

_Tranquilo señor Berry...lo espero en la esquina de la heladería, por favor venga rápido _-dijo Quinn.

Pasaron nada mas que 10 minutos y Hiram y Leroy ya estaban con Quinn.

"Quinn que paso con Rachel?"-dijo Hiram apenas bajo del coche.

"nada grabe señor Berry...pero ella necesita de ustedes...paso algo en la escuela y creo que lo mejor es que este contenida..."-dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"Quinn porque haces esto?"-dijo Hiram confundido.

"porque Rachel me odia...pero yo la quiero muchísimo y no iba a dejar en el estado que esta...por eso los llame -justo llego Leroy- necesito que no le digan que los llame, ni mucho menos que yo estaba acá, si?"-dijo Quinn mirándolos.

"tranquila Quinn...gracias por ser como sos con nuestra hija"-dijo Hiram y avanzo hacia Rachel.

"donde esta Charlie?"-dijo Leroy molesto.

"en la escuela en dirección, supongo...Rachel les va a contar todo...yo me tengo que ir...cualquier cosa me llaman, si?"-dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"gracias Quinn"-dijo Leroy y fue hacia Rachel.

Leroy y Hiram fueron rápidamente al árbol donde estaba Rachel, sentada y se sentaron con ella, Rachel los miro confundida no sabia porque ellos estaban ahí.

"que hacen acá?"-dijo Rachel mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"pasábamos a comparar un regalo para Beth y te vimos acá...que paso?"-dijo Hiram mirándola.

"eso es verdad?"-dijo Rachel mirando a Leroy.

"si, es verdad...porque llorabas?"-dijo Leroy mirándola.

"todos me mintieron"-dijo Rachel mirando hacia el frente.

"todos?...quienes todo?...y con que?"-dijo Hiram mirándola.

"Charlie...me dijo que Quinn se había ido a una fiesta, mientras paso lo de..."-dijo Rachel y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se cayo.

"paso lo de que?"-dijo Leroy confundido.

Rachel tomo aire y comenzó a contarle todo a sus padres.

Mientras tanto Quinn llegaba a la casa de Shelby. Golpeo la puerta y le abrio Emily.

"hola bonita"-dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

"hola hermosa.."-dijo Quinn y paso.

"Beth no ha parado de preguntar por vos"-dijo Emily sonriendo.

"me imagino...ahora donde esta?"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"ahora se durmió un rato...Shelby le dijo que tenia que dormir para luego jugar mucho con los amiguitos"-dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

Quinn solo sonrió y fue hasta la cocina, donde estaba Shelby y unas amigas de ella preparando todo.

"llego tarde?"-dijo Quinn entrando a la cocina.

"Quinn"-dijo Shelby abrazándola.

"así que ella es la famosa Quinn..."-dijo una voz sacándolas del abrazo.

"oh...-la miro- Quinn, ella es Alexandra..."-dijo Shelby presentadolas.

"dime Alex mejor"-dijo Alexandra sonriendo.

"un gusto Alex..."-dijo Quinn estirando la mano.

"el gusto es mio..."-dijo Alex sonriendo y correspondiendo al saludo.

"Alex es la hija de Marcos, mi hermano...osea que viene a ser mi sobrina"-dijo Shelby riendo.

"oh..no me había dado cuenta"-dijo Quinn también riendo.

Alex era una chica muy guapa, rubia de pelo largo, ojos celestes, una sonrisa compradora y muy simpática. Quinn la había visto en fotos, porque Beth le había comentado de tu prima, pero en persona era mucho mas linda.

"Quinn necesito que me ayudes a traer algo...puede ser?"-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"claro..."-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Shelby subió hacia las habitaciones, seguida de Quinn y entraron a la habitación mayor.

"que tenemos que llevar?"-dijo Quinn mirando la habitación.

"nada...solo quiero que hablemos"-dijo Shelby seria.

"paso algo?"-dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"eso me pregunto yo...que paso con Rachel?"-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"se entero de todo -pensó- bueno en realidad de todo no, se entero que yo la defendí, que Finn esta en rehabilitación y que el me pego...todavía no cree que Charlie la engaña"-dijo Quinn media triste.

"y como esta ella?"-dijo Shelby preocupada.

"supongo que ahora estará yendo a la casa, luego de que Santana dijera todo Rachel salio corriendo de la sala de coro y Charlie se puso a pelear con Santana, no le importo Rachel...fui corriendo a buscarla pero ya era tarde se había ido...entonces me imagine donde podía estar y gracias a dios estaba ahí...no me acerque porque luego llego la mama de Finn, supongo que la llamo para que le contara la verdad...luego de eso se fue a otro lugar y se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a llorar -bajo la mirada- me siento culpable...le mentí"-dijo Quinn tristemente.

"Quinn no te sientas culpable...hiciste todo para protegerla ella lo va a entender!...la dejaste sola?"-dijo Shelby sorprendida.

"no!...jamas la dejaría sola, llame a los padres para que la vayan a buscar porque Rachel no me quiere ver y pensé que en ese momento, mucho menos...me quede a esperarlos y luego vine acá"-dijo Quinn cabizbaja.

"tranquila ellos la van a cuidar muy bien...no tienes nada de que preocuparte!...ahora tenemos que preparar todo en unas horas vienen todos..."-dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"claro..."-dijo Quinn y salieron de la habitación.

Quinn, Shelby, Emily, Alex y toda la familia de Shelby estaban decorando la casa para cuando llegaran los invitados.

Mientras tanto Leroy, Hiram y Rachel llegaban a su casa. La diva le había contado todo a sus padres, al principio Leroy quería salir corriendo a buscar a Finn y ahorcarlo, pero Rachel calmo los ánimos diciéndole que gracias a Quinn no había llegado a mas. Hiram todavía no podía entender como Charlie no cuidaba a su pequeña y era Quinn la que siempre la cuidaba de mas y la protegía. Leroy sabia que algo en Charlie andaba mal, y no quería enterarse de nada malo, porque iba a matarla.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Rachel subió a su cuarto, pero Leroy la llamo.

"hija si no quieres ir a la fiesta d..."-dijo Leroy pero fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"voy a ir...Beth no tiene la culpa de nada, aparte la amo no quiero faltar"-dijo Rachel sin ganas.

"esta bien hija...nosotros vamos a ir ahora porque tenemos que llevarle algunas cosas...quieres que te vengamos a buscar?"-dijo Leroy mirándola.

"tranquila puedo sola"-dijo Rachel con media sonrisa.

Los padres de Rachel no insistieron mas y se fueron para la casa de Shelby.

Rachel se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, mientras sus lagrimas caían sin cesar. Su celular la saco de ese transe en el que estaba, comenzó a sonar y a sonar, cuando miro la pantalla, era Charlie sin mas agarro el teléfono y atendió.

Hola -dijo Rachel.

Amor donde estas?...estaba preocupada -dijo Charlie.

En casa, me tengo que cambiar y luego voy a lo de Shelby...venís a buscarme? -dijo Rachel.

Uhmmm...claro...me baño y te voy a buscar, si? -dijo Charlie.

Claro...te espero...-dijo Rachel.

Amor? -dijo Charlie.

Que pasa? -dijo Rachel.

No estas enojada? -dijo Charlie.

No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, si?...luego nos vemos -dijo Rachel.

Esta bien...te amo -dijo Charlie.

Rachel no dijo nada y corto el teléfono, en su mente pasaban miles de cosas pero no quería hacer ningún escándalo hoy, mucho menos en el cumpleaños de Beth así que decidió ir con Charlie a la fiesta de la pequeña Fabrey.

Santana y Britt estaban en la casa de Puck esperando a que todos los chicos llegaran, ya que iban a ir todos juntos a la fiesta de Beth. Puck le compro, a Beth, un gran oso que le había cortado un poco los pelos de la cabeza para que tenga la misma cresta que el. Las chicas vieron el oso y Santana comenzó a reír.

"como le podes hacer eso al pobre osos, sos idiota?...o esto de ser padre no se te da mucho?"-dijo Santana riendo.

"tiene el mismo corte que Puck"-dijo Britt emocionada.

"y es tan guapo como yo"-dijo Puck levantando una ceja.

"no le podes cortar el pelo al muñeco"-dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño.

"si pude..."-dijo Puck sonriendo.

Santana rodó los ojos y se quedo callada, mientras Britt jugaba con el oso. Luego de varios minutos llegaron todos los chicos, y se rieron al ver al oso con el mismo corte que Puck. Todos llevaban regalos y Puck los obligo a decirle que era lo que le regalaban, no iba a permitir ningun juguete que no sea de su edad.

En la casa de Shelby ya estaba todo ordenado, la mujer le pidio a Quinn que valla a despertar a Beth porque se tenia que bañar y vestir. La rubia aprovecho para darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

Quinn entro a la habitación de la pequeña.

"bebe"-dijo Quinn acercándose a la cama.

"princesa...vamos tengo algo para ti..."-dijo Quinn sentada en la cama de la pequeña.

Cuando Beth escucho eso, rápidamente se sentó en la cama esperando que su mami Quinn le diera el regalo.

"con que estabas escuchándome, no?"-dijo Quinn riendo.

"bueno...quiero mi regalo"-dijo Beth sonriendo.

Quinn sonrió y saco una cajita de su bolsillo. Beth sonrió al ver la cajita, tenia un moño rosa y una etiqueta que decía para Beth, obviamente la pequeña no sabia leer pero sabia como se escribía su nombre y en la etiqueta decía Beth.

"esto es para vos princesa"-dijo Quinn entregándole la cajita.

Beth ansiosa la abrió y vio una cadenita. La cadenita era de oro y tenia un dije con una _B_ y atrás tenia una inscripción que decia _'te ama mucho tu mami Quinn'._

"esa es la inicial de tu nombre, y atrás -dio vuelta la cadenita- dice TE AMA MUCHO TU MAMI QUINN..."-dijo Quinn mirando a Beth.

"yo también te amo mami Quinn..."-dijo Beth abrazando a la rubia.

Quinn le puso la cadenita y Beth la volvió a abrazar. Luego de eso la llevo a bañar a la pequeña.

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, y ya había muchos pequeños, amigos de Shelby, familiares, estaba Judy, Emily, Quinn con Beth en brazos. Los chicos del Glee Club llegaron y Beth salio corriendo al ver a Puck con un gran oso.

"feliz cumpleaños pequeña rocker"-dijo Puck agachándose y entregándole el gran oso.

"tiene tu mismo pelo"-dijo Beth sorprendida.

"es que es un oso especial...como yo"-dijo Puck sonriendo.

"como se llama?"-dijo Beth mirándolo.

"uhmm...eso lo tienes que decidir tu"-dijo Puck mirándola.

"le voy a poner Justin"-dijo Beth sonriendo.

"Justin?"-dijo Puck frunciendo el ceño.

"como Justin Bieber"-dijo Beth abrazando al oso.

"te gusta Justin Bieber?"-dijo Puck sorprendido.

"si...el va a ser mi novio cuando sea mas grande"-dijo Beth sonriendo.

"si yo lo dejo"-dijo Puck serio.

Beth no entiendo mucho lo que quiso decir Puck pero poco le importo porque vio llegar a Santana y a Britt y corrió con el oso, que era mas grande que ella.

"tía Britt, tía Santana...mira mi papi Puck me regalo un oso como el, se llama Justin, como Justin Bieber"-dijo Beth hablando rápido y emocionada.

"te gusta Justin Bieber?"-dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño.

"si el va a ser mi novio cuando sea grande"-dijo Beth sonriendo.

"si yo lo dejo"-dijo Santana seria.

Beth la quedo mirando, le había contestado lo mismo que su papi Puck.

"a mi también me gusta Justin Bieber"-dijo Britt sonriendo.

"enserio?"-dijo Santana mirandola confundida.

"claro...vamos al inflable Beth"-dijo Britt llevando a la pequeña al inflable que había en la fiesta.

Luego de eso los chicos dejaron los regalos de Beth en una mesa, Quinn los saludo les presento a la familia de Shelby y luego tomaron asiento todos juntos. Ya había llegado Hiram y Leroy, le habían traído de regalo una gran casa de muñecas, de esas que solo los millonarios pueden comprar. Quinn cuando los vio inmediatamente se acerco para saber como estaba Rachel.

"como esta?"-dijo Quinn mirándolos.

"hola Quinn...mejor, ella esta mejor"-dijo Hiram con media sonrisa.

"gracias Quinn...gracias por cuidar tan bien a nuestra hija, es lo mas importante que tenemos y de verdad no queremos que le pase nada, se que estando vos a su lado ella esta a salvo"-dijo Leroy serio.

"no me tiene que agradecer nada...yo a Rachel la quiero mucho y la voy a cuidar siempre que pueda"-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"igual gracias...de verdad"-dijo Leroy mirándola.

"de nada...pero donde esta ella?..."-dijo Quinn preocupada.

"ella me dijo que iba a venir en un rato, que raro que tod..."-dijo Hiram pero se callo cuando escucho la voz de Beth.

"Rachel"-grito Beth corriendo hacia la morocha, que entraba por la puerta del jardín.

"feliz cumpleaños princesa"-dijo Rachel teniendo en brazos a Beth.

"gracias..."-dijo Beth abrazándola fuerte.

En ese mismo momento Quinn giro para ver a la morocha, y de pronto se encontro que atrás de ella venia Charlie, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, especialmente los chicos del coro, hacia unas horas habían peleado y le habían contado la verdad a Rachel y ahora aparecen como si nada, las dos juntas.

"que mierda hace con Charlie?"-dijo Santana mirando confundida la escena.

"como se atreve a venir después de todo"-dijo Arti molesto.

"no entiendo nada"-dijo Mike confuso.

"esto tiene que ser una broma"-dijo Mercedes.

Todos los chicos estaban confundidos y sorprendidos, Shelby también lo estaba, no podía ver a su hija con alguien que la engañara de esa manera.

Rachel Bajo a Beth y la pequeña miro a Charlie.

"tía Charlie..."-dijo Beth y la abrazo

"hola pequeña"-dijo Charlie y se dio cuenta de la mirada de todos.

"mira lo que me regalo mi mami Quinn"-dijo Beth y le mostró la cadenita, Rachel se acerco para verla también.

"atrás dice que me ama"-dijo Beth y dio vuelta la medalla para mostrarle lo escrito.

Rachel al ver lo que había escrito sonrió de ternura. Luego de eso Beth fue llamada por uno de los nenes para que valla a jugar, la pequeña se fue dejando a las dos chicas en la entrada de la fiesta bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Rachel tomo la mano de Charlie y avanzo con la frente en alto, Quinn la miro con dolor y se separo de los padres de la morocha, ya que de seguro iba a ir con ellos, dicho y hecho Rachel se acerco a los padres y Quinn se fue con los chicos del coro.

"que hace acá?"-dijo Santana mirándola con odio.

"no lose"-dijo Quinn con la mirada perdida.

"porque no la hechas a la mierda?"-dijo Kurt molesto.

"porque no!...es el cumpleaños de Beth y es la tía, aparte no quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de mi hija"-dijo Quinn mirándolo.

Todos se quedaron callados, la rubia tenia razón, no iban arruinar el cumpleaños de Beth por una estupidez.

Luego de unas horas todo seguía igual, Rachel no se separaba de Charlie, estaban las dos sentadas lejos de todos, agarradas de la mano y mirando como Beth jugaba. Mientras tanto Quinn tenia una linda conversación con Alex.

Rachel conocía a la chica, era su prima y sabia que era una buena chica, pero algo le pasaba, no le gustaba que este hablando con Quinn tan animadamente, 'son celos de amiga' pensaba para si misma. Pero las rubias seguían conversando muy simpaticamente.

El teléfono de Charlie sonó y se disculpo con Rachel y fue a atender.

_Que pasa papa?_ -dijo Charlie en voz baja.

_Necesito que tu madre no venga a casa_ -dijo Russell.

_Porque? _-dijo Charlie.

_Porque estoy con una chica _-dijo Russell.

_Es broma verdad? _-dijo Charlie.

_No hija...necesito que me cubras por favor_ -dijo Russell.

_Te va a costar caro esto eh..._-dijo Charlie.

_Luego te doy tu recompensa _-dijo Russell.

_Bien...mama tiene para rato acá, así que coge tranquilo_ -dijo Charlie riendo.

_Mas respeto con tu padre..._-ríe- _adiós y gracias_ -dijo Russell y corto el teléfono.

En ese momento le llego un mensaje a Charlie.

_**Tengo muchas ganas de verte...y adivina que?...estoy en Lima -Nicole.**_

Charlie abrió los ojos, hacia rato no sabia nada de Nicole, y la verdad le sorprendía pero no podía negarse a una belleza como ella.

_**Decime donde estas que te paso a buscar...y nos divertimos un rato -Charlie.**_

_**En el hotel de la cuidad...te espero acá hermosa -Nicole.**_

_**En media hora estoy -Charlie.**_

Charlie sonrió victoriosa y salio en busca de Rachel pero se topo con Emily, entonces Charlie no perdió la oportunidad y la agarro del brazo y la metió en una habitación vaciá.

"que mierda te pasa?"-dijo Emily soltándose del brazo de Charlie.

"me encanta cuando te enojas"-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"que mierda querés?"-dijo Emily furiosa.

"así que salís con mi hermanita?"-dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

"eso no te interesa..."-dijo Emily molesta.

"pues si, si me interesa...porque puedo hacer que en un segundo tu romance se acabe...sabias?"-dijo Charlie amenazándola.

"no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Quinn..."-dijo Emily señalándola.

"le contaste que te acostaste conmigo?"-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"eso no te interesa"-dijo Emily mirándola.

"no se lo contaste, verdad?...-se ríe- entonces puedo hacerlo yo, ahora...por ejemplo"-dijo Charlie amagando para salir pero Emily la agarro del brazo.

"que querés?"-dijo Emily furiosa.

"veo que nos entendemos bien"-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"habla..."-dijo Emily mirándola con odio.

"quiero que te vallas hoy mismo de Lima..."-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"QUE?...ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA"-dijo Emily furiosa.

"entonces ahora mismo le voy a contar a Quinn que te acostaste conmigo..."-dijo Charlie levantando las cejas.

"espera...esta bien...esta noche viajo a New York de nuevo"-dijo Emily fingiendo tristeza.

"muy bien amor..."-dijo Charlie y salio de la habitación donde estaban.

Emily se quedo ahí un rato mas, pensando que iba a hacer con Quinn, la quería y quería estar con ella, pero le estaba mintiendo y eso no era lo peor, si no que se había acostado con su hermana.

Charlie salio y fue en busca de Rachel. Mientras tanto en el baño, que estaba al lado de la habitación donde estaban Charlie y Emily, salio Quinn con los ojos vidriosos, había escuchado todo lo que se dijeron y no le había gustado nada. La rubia salio sin decir nada, no iba a armar escándalo ahí

Charlie llego con Rachel y le dijo que tenia que ir a una reunión urgente con uno de sus representantes porque querían tenerla en una publicidad, en realidad invento cualquier cosa para irse con Nicole, y Rachel se lo creyó.

Ya era la hora de la torta y Beth estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa, con todos al rededor de ella y cantándole el feliz cumpleaños. Luego de cantarle, silbar y gritar, Shelby fue a la cocina por unos platos para servir la torta, fue acompañada de Maya.

"QUINN...QUINN...QUINN"-gritaba Maya desesperada.

Todos estaban asustados por los gritos, Quinn rápidamente entro a la cocina y vio a Shelby tirada en el piso.

"dios mio..."-dijo Quinn y rápidamente se tiro al piso a socorrer a la mujer.

En ese momento llegaron Leroy, Hiram, Rachel y los demás familiares y los chicos del coro. Todos comenzaron a llamar a la ambulancia y estaban preocupados.

"necesito espacio por favor...no se cierren necesito aire"-dijo Quinn histérica.

La rubia comenzó a hacerle tomarle el pulso y hacerle respiración boca a boca y a masajearle el pecho.

"vamos Shelby...otra vez no"-susurraba Quinn mientras seguía con los primeros auxilios.

Pasaron 10 minutos y llego la ambulancia, rápidamente entro a la cocina y la llevaron en camilla hasta la ambulancia.

"quiero ir"-dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

"cariño no cr..."-dijo Leroy y Rachel lo interrumpió.

"es mi mama...quiero ir"-dijo Rachel dura.

Quinn no sabia que hacer, ella era la que sabia todo sobre su enfermedad y no podía dejarla así sola. Así que le dijo a Santana y a Puck que se ocuparan de Beth, que ella iba a ir con Shelby al hospital, que no le nombraran nada de eso a la pequeña. Puck y Santana le dijeron que no se preocupara que se quede tranquila que la niña iba a estar en buenas manos. Luego de eso Quinn subió a la ambulancia con Rachel y los médicos. Los papas de Rachel y Judy iban en otro auto, los familiares de Shelby también.

Las chicas iban en la ambulancia, mientras los médicos le hacían los primeros auxilios.

"tiene alguna enfermedad o algo?"-dijo uno de los médicos.

"tiene una arteria del corazón tapada...pero estaba tomando medicación y estaba lo mas bien...no se que paso"-dijo Quinn mirando al medico.

Rachel la miro confundida, como ella no sabia que su madre estaba enferma, porque Quinn se lo sabia, o porque se lo había ocultado. Muchas dudas pasaban por su cabeza.

En menos de 15 minutos ya estaban en el hospital y Shelby estaba siendo atendida de urgencia.

Había pasado mas de 2 horas, Quinn estaba en completo silencio, Rachel estaba con sus padres, Judy estaba tratando de ubicar a Charlie pero no la localizaba, algunos chicos del coro estaba ahí, estaba Emily. Beth había quedado con Puck en la casa de sus padres así que Santana y Britt estaban apoyando a la rubia. Luego de una hora mas salio el doctor y todos se pararon para ver que decía.

"doctor que paso?...esta bien?"-dijo Rachel ansiosa.

"que paso?"-dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"la señora Corcoran fue intervenida quirurgicamente y tratamos de hacer lo posible pero..."-dijo el medico y bajo la cabeza "lo siento mucho...no sobrevivió a la operación"-termino de decir el medico.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"-grito Rachel y se desplomo en el piso llorando.

Quinn no dijo nada, se quedo atocina, los padres de Rachel trataban de contener a la diva, pero era imposible. Los chicos del coro estaban sorprendidos. Judy abrazo a Quinn que seguía inmóvil sin creer en la noticia.

"debe ser un error"-dijo Rachel parándose rápidamente, del piso.

"si es un error...no?"-dijo Rachel mirando a sus padres.

"si mi mama no me dejaría otra vez...no otra vez, no"-dijo Rachel actuando como loca.

"lo siento mucho amor..."-dijo Leroy abrazando a la chica.

"NO MI MAMA, NO!...NO, NO, NO, NO!"-gritaba Rachel desconsoladamente.

"shh...tranquila pequeña, tranquila..."-dijo Leroy mientras la seguía abrazando.

"me prometió que no me dejaría...me lo prometió"-dijo Rachel llorando.

Rachel volvió a caer en el piso junto a Leroy, que no dejaba de abrazarla.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-grito Rachel lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Quinn la miraba y se le caían lagrimas pero no reaccionaba, Santana la abrazo.

"no va a volver...no va a volver"-susurro Quinn mientras se fundía en el abrazo con Santana.

Rachel no paraba de llorar ni gritar, Leroy estaba destruido al ver a su hija así, Hiram se mantenía al margen, todavía no podía creerlo.

"era mi mama, mi mama...MI MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-dijo Rachel gritando y temblando.

"hija...tranquila...por favor..."-dijo Leroy mientras seguía con ella tratando de calmarla.

"quiero verla...quiero verla"-dijo Rachel mientras se paraba rápido.

"hija por favor...no podes"-dijo Leroy mientras la calmaba.

"quiero verla...por favor...quiero sentirle la mano por ultima vez...quiero que me cante, que me abrace, que me diga que me ama...por favor...quiero a mi mama, la quiero ahora..."-dijo Rachel llorando sin cesar.

Leroy la volvió a abrazar. Los familiares que estaban ahí estaban todos llorando y conmocionados por la noticia, Judy seguía sin poder localizar a Charlie. Quinn estaba en shock no podía decir nada, los chicos estaban con ella tratando de apoyarla de alguna manera. La rubia se levanto de la silla y salio corriendo del hospital.

"Quinn"-grito Santana tratando de pararla pero Judy le agarro el brazo.

"dejala...necesita estar sola"-dijo Judy mirándola.

Santana asintió y se volvió a su lugar.

Rachel no paraba de llorar, gritaba todo el tiempo '_mama no te vallas, mama, mama quedate conmigo, mama...' _y temblaba, estaba muy shockeada y muy mal. Leroy no sabia que hacer, Hiram fue a hablar con el doctor, que lo había llamado. Judy fue en busca de una vaso de agua para la morocha y cuando vino se lo entrego. El ambiente en el hospital era el peor, nadie podía creer que se había muerto Shelby, esa mujer tan excepcional y tan cuidadosa con todos, esa mujer se había muerto.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**

**MURIO!...SHELBY MURIO :( **

no tengo nada mas para acotar sobre el capitulo...aunqueeeeee! CHARLIE SIGUE SIENDO UNA CONCHUDA DE MIERDA...HIJA DE UN PUTO INFIEL Y VIEJO PAJERO! listo me descargue! JAAJAJAJAJ

**NOTA DESTACADA:** **OH SI, OH YEAH**...SE VINO **JALOWIN** (lo escribo como lo pronuncio cual hay? tenes algun problema...bueno cagate jajajajaja)...Y LOS CHICOS DE GLEE FESTEJARO **OH SI, OH YEAH**...COMO ME CAGUE DE RISA CON EL DISFRAZ DE DI! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MI VIDA HERMOSA, UNICA, INCREIBLE, PERFECTA!...ELLA ES PERFECTA (rara) PERO PERFECTA!...jajajajaja **ella sola se disfraza de DINOSAURIO** jajajajaj y no cualquiera, sino el de los RUGRATS jajajajja **REXGRON!** asi la llamo yo! :P...**SE ABRA CAGADO DE CALOR CON ESO! (un olorcete a chivo despues jajajajajajajaja).**...LUEGO TENIAMOS A **LEA COMO WITHE SWAN** JAJAJAJAJAJA...ELLA TODA UNA REINA! ESTABA RE LINDA...**YA ME IMAGINO A LAS DOS EN UN CUARTO...DIANNA TRATANDO DE SACARSE EL TRAJE DE DINO Y CUANDO LOGRA SACARSELO SALE UN OLOR** JAJAJAJAJAJAA!** CAGA EL MOMENTO ROMANTICO, PERO DESPUES SE COGIERON TRANQUILAS **jajajajajajajajajajaaj

**NOTA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS:** no se porque la hago... jajajaja AH SI!...ME ACORDE PORQUE!...resulta que me estuvieron acribillando con** PORQUE NO SUBIS EL CAPITULO?** jajajajajaj y bueno...les comento que el viernes fue mi cumple (no escribi un CHOTO)...el sabado sali (me emborrache a mas no poder) y hoy me dedique a vomitar la vida... jajajajajaja (en broma) jajajajaajja en fin aca esta el capitulo!...

**NOTA PARA LAS CHICAS:** NINGUNA ME ENTREGO MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS! ASI QE ESTOY EN HUELGA...no va a ver ninguna mension hasta que entreguen **SU VIRGINIDAD** jajajajajajajajajajaja! SOY UNA PAJERA, LOSE!

**NOTA EXTRA:** HAY **QUINCHEL?**... QUE ONDA LEA?...O RACHEL, TENGO QUE DECIR?...MMM...**ESTAS CHICAS SE QUIEREN DAR HASTA ARRIBA DEL PIANO DE BRAD!**...Y CON EL VIEJO INCLUIDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**NOTA DE GLEE 3D:** SIII LO FUI A VER...GRITE COMO LOCA, **LE QUERIA DAR A NAYA**, **ME QUEDE EMBARAZADA CON LA MIRADA DE DIANNA EN LUCKY, Y CON LEA TUVE MULTIPLES ORGASMOS** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!...FUI CON BRITT-BRITT (**candelariaO** -su twitter jajajaja) ella me putio toda la cola para sacar la entrada...despues me reaglo una pulcerita... (mentira se la pedi y se la pedi, hasta que me la dio porqe no dejaba de romperle las bolas jajajajjaja) y en fin **ME DIJO QUE LE IBA A DECIR A TODAS MIS FANS QE SOY RE MALA!** mentira chicas...soy **MAS BUENAS YO :$** jajajajjajaja

bueno basta!...me enoje!... los proximo capitulos se vienen cargardos de emosiones encontradas...! (espero que el alcohol no estropee mis ideas)

**oremos por SHELBY :(**

**BESOS**

**FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	23. DESPUES DE LA MUERTE

Habían pasado dos horas de la muerte de Shelby y Rachel no se quería ir del hospital, lloraba todo el tiempo y repetía una y otra vez que quería ver a su mama. Judy no lograba localizar a Charlie por ningún lado. Todos los chicos de coro estaban ahí, Puck llego sin Beth, luego de que se durmiera el la dejo con sus padres. Emily le mando mensajes a Quinn pero la rubia no contestaba el teléfono. Brittany estaba llorando mientras Santana la consolaba.

Luego de que Hiram hiciera los papeles, para poder retirar el cuerpo de Shelby, le pidió a uno de los médicos que le diera un calmantes para Rachel.

Leroy tenia a Rachel en sus brazos, mientras que la diva seguía llorando sin parar, tenia los ojos hinchados, rojos y muy chiquitos, no había parado de llorar ni un segundo. Leroy se estaba preocupando porque la morocha, estaba levantando fiebre y temblaba mucho. Hiram llego con el calmante, pero Rachel no quería tomarlo.

"vamos amor...tomalo"-dijo Leroy dándole la pastilla.

"no...quiero"-susurro Rachel con apenas voz.

"es para que te calmes un poco...hija"-dijo Hiram mirándola.

"NO QUIERO CALMARME...NADIE ENTIENDE!"-grito Rachel y todos la miraron.

Nadie mas dijo nada y Rachel comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Judy le aviso a Leroy y a Hiram que iba hasta la casa a buscar a Charlie y unas cosas, para poder abrigar a Rachel, los padres de la morocha se lo agradecieron y la mujer se fue.

Quinn desde que corrió fuera del hospital, se había ido a un parque, donde se habia encontrado con Shelby por primera vez.

**FlashBack**

Shelby había citado a Quinn en el parque.

Estaba sentada, en un banco, muy nerviosa y ansiosa por hablar con la rubia.

Quinn estaba muy nerviosa también, Rachel había hablado con su mama para que le diera la oportunidad a la rubia de acercase a Beth.

Y ahí estaban, Shelby esperaba a la rubia en un banco de un parque.

"hola"-dijo Quinn mirando a Shelby, que estaba sentada en el banco.

"hola..."-dijo Shelby parándose del banco.

Quinn estaba muy nerviosa igual que Shelby. La rubia se sentó en el banco y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

"quiero que seas parte de la vida de Beth"-dijo Shelby rompiendo el silencio.

Quinn la miro sorprendida, no sabia como reaccionar y la quedo mirando.

"de verdad quiero que seas parte de su vida...no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí con Rachel..."-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"de verdad quiero ser parte de su vida..."-susurro Quinn nerviosa.

"no quiero incomodarte ni mucho menos...si quieres lo dejamos para otro día"- Shelby mirándola.

"no...-contesto rápido- digo...quiero-quiero ser parte de su vida..."-dijo Quin nerviosa mirándola.

"yo quiero que formes parte de su vida, es una hermosa niña -sonríe- y de verdad te quiero en su vida y que compartas momentos únicos, como sus primeros pasos, sus cumpleaños, sus primeras palabras, sus risas, sus llantos...quiero que seas parte de todas esas cosas..."-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"puedo-puedo ver una foto de ella?"-dijo Quinn nerviosa.

Shelby sonrió y saco su celular, inmediatamente busco una foto y se lo entrego.

"tiene tu misma sonrisa y tus ojos..."-dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"es-es hermosa"-dijo Quinn con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

"Rachel dice que es igual a vos...yo también digo lo mismo"-dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"Ra-Rachel digo eso?"-dijo Quinn nerviosa y sorprendida.

"si...te pido por favor que seas buena con ella, se acerco a mi solo por vos, porque realmente quiere que estés en la vida de Beth y yo también lo quiero..."-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"Rachel es-es muy buena...no le digas nada por favor...te prometo que no mas maldad con ella..."-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"eso espero...ella se merece lo mejor y se que sos una buena persona, solo animate a conocerla...no te vas arrepentí..."-dijo Shelby mirándola.

"gracias...gracias por todo"-dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos.

Shelby la miro y sonrió y no dudo en abrazarla. Ese abrazo fue el principio de una GRAN AMISTAD y el comienzo de una nueva vida para la rubia.

**FindelFlashBack**

Quinn recordaba ese día como si fuera sido ayer, las lagrimas no cesaban, su tristeza y los recuerdos estaban cada vez mas presentes. La rubia alzo su vista al cielo.

"y ahora que hago?...decime porque la verdad no tengo idea, como le digo a Beth que no vas a volver?...como le explico a la pequeña que su mami Shelby se fue y no va a volver?...como voy a hacer para criarla?...no tengo idea!...dios ayudame por favor..."-dijo Quinn mirando al cielo.

Quinn bajo la mirada y subió las piernas, las abrazo y metió su cabeza entre ellas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mientras tanto Judy llegaba a su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta sintió ruido en las habitaciones y subió para ver si se trataba de Charlie. Cuando subió la escalera escucho ruido en su habitación y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

"QUE MIERDA ES ESTO...?"-grito Judy al ver la escena.

Se encontró con Russell y una mujer desconocida, en su propia habitación, en su propia cama, haciendo el amor. Russell rápidamente se paro tapándose con un almohadón, sus partes intimas.

"yo-yo te puedo explicar..."-dijo Russell acercándose a Judy.

"no te acerques..."-dijo Judy impidiéndole que se acerque.

"quiero explicarte por favor..."-dijo Russell.

"QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS DE MI CASA...ESCUCHASTE?...QUE TE VALLAS Y LLEVES A TU PUTA A OTRO LADO..."-grito Judy saliendo de la habitación.

Russell corrió y rápidamente la agarro del brazo.

"te recuerdo que esta es mi casa...y nadie me hecha"-dijo Russell entre dientes.

"suéltame -se soltó de brazo de Russell- quedate con tu maldita casa y tu maldita puta...yo me voy de acá"-dijo Judy y salio de la casa.

Russell se quedo en la casa y subió de nuevo a la habitación. Judy rápidamente subió a su auto y llamo a Quinn.

_Hija no vuelvas a casa por favor...-_dijo Judy a penas Quinn atendió el teléfono.

_Mama que paso? -_dijo Quinn.

_Tu padre...-_dijo Judy.

_Que hizo...? -_dijo Quinn.

_Me engaño...lo encontré con una mujer...en nuestra cama _-dijo Judy.

_Mama donde estas?... -_dijo Quinn.

_Yendo para el hospital...tranquila hija que estoy bien -_dijo Judy.

_Te espero acá mama...-_dijo Quinn.

Luego de eso Quinn rápidamente llamo a Charlie, pero su hermana no respondía. La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se había muerto la mama adoptiva de su hija y su madre había descubierto que su padre le era infiel.

Después de unos minutos Quinn entro al hospital y se encontró con que Rachel estaba siendo atendida, le había agarrado fiebre y no paraba de llorar. Cuando ingreso Emily se le acerco.

"estas bien?"-dijo Emily mirándola.

Quinn solo la miro con odio y la evito como si no la conociera.

"Quinn"-dijo Emily con cara de sorprendida porque no le hizo caso.

La rubia siguió su paso y no le presto atención. Santana la miro y la abrazo, cuando Quinn sintió el abrazo y estallo en llanto.

"tranquila...tranquila...estoy acá..."-dijo Santana abrazándola con fuerza.

Luego de varios minutos, Quinn se había calmado y justo llego la madre, corrió y la abrazo como nunca. Las dos lloraron, tenían emociones encontradas.

"todo va a estar bien"-susurro Judy al oído de la rubia.

Quinn apretó mas el abrazo y quedaron así varios minutos mas.

Ya era tarde, era de madrugada y todos seguían ahí intactos. Rachel estaba mas calmada pero su llanto no cesaba. Los chicos del coro seguían firmes, la familia de Shelby seguía sin moverse mientras llegaban mas familiares, Quinn había salido a fuera a ver si lograba localizar a Charlie.

_Donde mierda estabas?- _dijo Quinn mientras su hermana atendía.

_Hablame bien estúpida...que te pasa?- _dijo Charlie.

_Que tu novia te necesita pelotuda...murió Shelby -_dijo Quinn.

_QUE?...donde están? -_dijo Charlie.

_En el hospital 'Ave María'...-_dijo Quinn.

Charlie apenas escucho eso colgó el teléfono y rápidamente se cambio y rápidamente fue al hospital, dejando a Nicole dormida.

Luego de varios minutos llego Charlie al hospital y al entrar todos la miraron, ella no hizo caso y fue corriendo a ver a Rachel, que estaba sentada en un banco.

"amor..."-dijo Charlie mientras la abrazaba.

Rachel tenia mirada en el piso, no dijo nada solo se dejo abrazar por Charlie nada mas.

Los chicos la miraban con cara de asco, sabia que Charlie había hecho una de sus maldades y justo en este momento.

Había pasado mas de media hora y Rachel no se separaba de Charlie, estaban sentadas un poco mas lejos de los demás para que nadie las interrumpiera.

"amor...voy por un café, quieres?"-dijo Charlie mirándola.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se separo de Charlie, para que fuera por un café. En ese momento sono el celular de Charlie, por descuido se lo había olvidado en el banco donde estaban sentadas con Rachel, la morocha lo agarro y vio que decía Nicole, no dijo nada simplemente atendió.

_Amor...podrías haberme dejado una nota o algo, no?...te fuiste sin darme el beso de despedida y me quede con ganitas de mas... -_dijo Nicole.

Rachel al escuchar eso se quedo paralizada y el celular callo en forma inmediata. Quinn, que estaba del otro lado, la miro y supo que algo andaba mal, cuando vio caer el teléfono y ver a la morocha correr, rápidamente la siguió, sin antes ver el teléfono.

_Amor?...estas con tu novia?...mira que puedo ser mucho mas que esa enana, eh! -_dijo Nicole.

"mierda"-dijo Quinn y soltó el teléfono para salir corriendo tras Rachel.

Todos quedaron mirando esa escena, los padres de Rachel no estaban, porque habían ido a firmar unos papeles para poder retirar el cuerpo de una vez.

Cuando Charlie volvió, se dio cuenta que Rachel no estaba y su teléfono estaba tirado. Cuando lo vio miro que había una llamada de Nicole y miro a su mama.

"donde esta Rachel?"-dijo Charlie nerviosa.

"se fue corriendo...que paso?"-dijo Judy mirándola.

Charlie no respondió salio corriendo fuera del hospital, pero ya era tarde no había rastros de Rachel.

La morocha había tomado un taxi y se fue lejos del hospital, Quinn había visto como se tomaba el taxi y busco otro e hizo que lo siguiera. Habían pasado mas de 25 minutos y Rachel llego a un parque, al mismo parque que Quinn había estado hacia unas horas atrás. La rubia bajo del taxi y se dirigió a donde estaba Rachel.

La morocha se encontraba sentada en un banco, frente a una fuente que tenia una estatua de ángel. Quinn se acerco sin decir nada y se sentó al lado de Rachel.

Habían pasado mas de 10 minutos y ninguna decía nada, solo miraban la fuente.

"fue la primera vez que la vi..."-dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

Quinn la miro y vio como la morocha comenzaba a llorar.

"me dijo que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido...y yo le dije que el tiempo ese ya había pasado, pero que necesitaba un tiempo mas para conocerla...la quería en mi vida, pero no estaba preparada..."-dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz. Quinn la miraba atenta. "cuando me entere que había adoptado a Beth...me enoje mucho, como una mujer que había dado en adopción a su propia hija iba a adoptar a la hija de mi enemiga...no lo podía creer, estaba muy molesta, enojada, furiosa...pero cuando me cito por segunda vez, en este mismo lugar...me presento a Beth y pude ver en esa niña que nada estaba perdido, que podía recuperar a mi mama y que podía ser alguien muy importante para mi...-Quinn la seguía mirando mientras se le caían una lagrimas- desde ese momento, siempre veníamos acá a ver a '_Tito'_...el ángel, así que le puso Beth un día"-dijo Rachel con media sonrisa, recordando aquella vez.

Rachel no miraba a Quinn, pero podía sentir su presencia, sus lagrimas se hacian cada vez mas largas y pesadas. La rubia la miraba muy detenidamente.

"sabes?...ahora mismo quiero irme con ella...no tengo nada mas que hacer aca..."-dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirar el ángel.

"Rach...que dices?"-dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"es la verdad...no tengo madre, no tengo amigos, no tengo novia...todo el mundo me mintió...empezando por vos..."-dijo Rachel y por fin la miro a Quinn.

Rachel tenia la mirada perdida, con dolor, odio, enojo y mucha frustración. Quinn pudo ver que esos ojos tenían la verdadera reacción de Rachel y se sentía culpable.

"Rach...yo..."-dijo Quinn pero fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"no digas nada...ya esta...-pensó un rato- me puedes hacer un favor?"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"claro...que-que tengo que hacer?"-dijo Quinn mirándola nerviosa.

"quiero que me lleves a la casa de Shelby...quiero-quiero estar un rato en su casa, en su habitación y en su cama..."-dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

Quinn no dijo nada solo asintió y rápidamente se paro para agarrarle la mano y pedir un taxi.

Mientras iban en el taxi, Rachel tenia la mirada perdida en la ventanilla, mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas. Quinn por su parte decidió avisar a los papas de la morocha.

_**Estoy con Rachel no se preocupen...yo la cuido como a mi propia vida no la voy a dejar sola...solo les pido que no digan que esta conmigo, mucho menos a Charlie... -Quinn.**_

Los papas de Rachel recibieron el mensaje y suspiraron aliviados.

Solo 10 minutos bastaron para llegar a lo de Shelby. Cuando entraron todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, como si no hubiera habido fiesta, Quinn supuso que la familia pudo haber limpiado todo.

Rachel no dijo nada solo subió a la habitación de Shelby, Quinn la miro y prefirió dejarla sola.

La morocha abrió la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a llorar, mientras caminaba hacia el interior sus lagrimas caían una tras otra. Acariciaba la cama, que estaba en perfecto estado, miraba las fotos que estaban colgadas en toda la habitación. Luego de recorre toda la habitación, se recostó en la cama en forma fetal, abrazando una almohada y mirando una foto que había en una mesita de luz. En esa foto estaban ella, Shelby y Beth, ese día lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, esa foto la saco Quinn. Cuando tomo el cuadro con la foto, de atrás cayo un pequeño sobre rosado, Rachel lo miro extraña y se propuso a levantarlo, cuando lo miro detenidamente tenia su nombre escrito y rápidamente lo abrió.

_Mi pequeña estrella:_

_Creo que no era la mejor forma de decirte lo mucho que te amo, ni la mejor forma de que superas toda la verdad, pero ya vez...soy una estúpida y una cobarde. _

_No me gustaría verte llorar, sea donde sea que este. Se que me estarás odiando por dejarte otra vez sola, pero no pude controlar lo que tenia. _

_Tenia varias arterias, del corazón, tapadas y el medico el día de ayer me dio un diagnostico poco alentador...me dijo que si no me operaba moriría, tenia que viajar ayer a New York, pero no pude realmente no pude, quería estar para el cumpleaños de Beth, quería hacerlo, quería disfrutar de mis ultimas horas de vida. _

_Es muy cobarde de mi parte escribirte una carta y contarte todo esto, pero te juro que no podía verte a la cara y ver que sufrieras otra vez por culpa miá. Se que ahora estas sufriendo mucho peor, pero de verdad créeme! Estaré en un lugar excelente y te vigilare como nunca, así que no hagas tonterías, eh!..._

_Sos lo mas lindo que me paso en la vida, Rachel, tenerte por primera vez en mis brazos, luego de varios meses, fue lo mejor de mi vida. Jamas me olvido tus ojos oscuros y tu cabello negro, tus manos tan chiquitas, y tus mejillas coloraditas...eras hermosa, sos hermosa!. Cuando te di en adopción le pedí a tus padres que me mantengan al tanto de todo, todo lo que pasaba contigo, ellos me mandaban fotos de ti, todos los meses y me encantaba verte con el traje de ballet o con el micrófono, amarillo ese que jamas soltabas, si, tu eras la persona que me hacia seguir adelante, veía tus fotos y me sentía cerca tuyo. El día que te cite por primera vez, me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo, te tenia cerca y te veías tan hermosa, toda una mujercita. _

_Todavía recuerdo aquel, primer abrazo que me diste, y la primera vez que me dijiste mama, parecía como que si todo se resumiera a esos momentos, también recuerdo cuando me dijiste que estabas de novia con Charlie y yo te dije que prefería a Quinn... te acordás? Jajajaja...una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos!..._

_No quiero verte llorar pequeña, quiero verte feliz, quiero verte hacer lo que mas te gusta hacer, quiero poder estar mas orgullosa de ti, quiero verte en Broadway y que seas una gran DIVA, quiero verte con hijos, quiero tener unos nietos hermosos eh!...quiero verte BIEN, hija._

_También quiero contarte algunas cosas: de seguro estarás enojada con Quinn, porque te mintió sobre mi enfermedad. En realidad ella tampoco sabia la verdadera enfermedad, solo sabia que era un arteria y que se podía curar, jamas hable de un periodo de vida. Ella me cuido todo este tiempo, al igual que Emily, es una buena persona._

_Quinn me contó todo lo que paso con Finn, aquella noche y todo lo demás...cuando me entere quise mandar a matar a Finn, porque no me iba a ensuciar las manos jajaja... pero Quinn se había encargado perfectamente de el. No quiero sonar reiterativa, pero de verdad Charlie no es buen partido para mi pequeña estrella, no es lo que parece amor, es una persona fría y manipuladora, no quiero que sufras por alguien así. Por favor piénsalo._

_También te pido que ayudes a Quinn con Beth, se que no es fácil para vos, pero Quinn te va a necesitar, Beth las va a necesitar a ambas. Por favor cuidala como a tu vida, ella te adora y se que no va a tener problemas contigo. Quinn es una gran madre, pero cargar con una gran responsabilidad la puede aturdir, necesito que la tengas controlada y la pongas en su lugar...como tu ya sabes ajajaja..._

_Ahora si, me despido con un HASTA LUEGO, nunca olvides que te quise, te quiero y te querré siempre. Estaré vigilandote en la estrella mas luminosa, te estaré dando señales para que puedas encaminarte en lo correcto, no las esquives!...quiero verte triunfar y verte feliz, muy feliz._

_Te amo con toda mi alma pequeña estrella..._

_Jamas olvides que sos lo mas importante en mi vida, y no quiero verte mal..._

_Nunca dejes de soñar..._

_Te ama _

_Tu mama._

Luego de leer toda la carta Rachel grito "MAMA" y rápidamente Quinn al escuchar eso subió como loca.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Rachel tirada en el piso abrazando un papel. La rubia inmediatamente se tiro al piso a abrazar a la morocha. Rachel comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y abrazaba mucho mas fuerte a la rubia.

"shh...estoy acá..."-susurro Quinn mientras hamacaba de forma tranquila, a la morocha.

Mientras tanto los demás seguían en el hospital.

"bueno ya esta todo arreglado...mañana nos entregan el cuerpo"-dijo Hiram mirando a los que estaban ahí.

"si quieren me puedo encargar de los pagos del velorio y demás"-dijo Emily mirándolos.

"no te preocupes...de eso nos encargamos nosotros"-dijo Leroy mirándola.

"donde esta Rachel?"-dijo Charlie mirándolos.

"ella esta bien..."-dijo Leroy con mala gana.

"pero donde esta?...-miro a su madre- y donde mierda esta Quinn?"- dijo Charlie molesta.

"no me hables así..."-dijo Judy enojada.

"esta con Quinn, no?"-dijo Charlie mirando a todos los que estaban ahí.

Santana se acerco y la miro.

"te recuerdo que se te acabo tu teatrito...y no es momento de hacer otro escándalo"-dijo Santana entre dientes.

"andate a la mierda"-dijo Charlie y salio furiosa del hospital.

"CHARLIE"-grito Judy mientras la seguía.

Los demás se quedaron ahí.

"bueno mañana a eso de las dos de la tarde va a ser el entierro..."-dijo Hiram mirándolos a todos.

"estaremos ahí señor Berry"-dijo Santana en modo de apoyo.

"si cuente con nosotros"-dijo Kurt.

"si claro"-dijeron los demás chicos.

"gracias chicos..."-dijo Leroy mirándolos.

Los chicos se fueron un rato a sus casas a dormir, mientras que los papas de Rachel y la familia de Shelby se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. Charlie seguía vagando, pensando donde podía estar Rachel, mientras que Emily la seguía para que no haga una locura.

Cuando Charlie reacciono, se dio cuenta que en el único lugar que podía estar Rachel era en la casa de Shelby, así que condujo hasta allí.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shelby, Quinn seguía abrazando a Rachel que lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta que que golpearon la puerta. Rachel salto del susto, porque golpeaban muy fuerte.

"shhh...no pasa nada...estoy aquí, si?"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"ABRE LA PUERTA QUINN...SE QUE ESTAS AHI..."- gritaba Charlie del otro lado de la puerta.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, y Rachel negaba rápido con la cabeza.

"no, no, no quiero, no, no quiero verla"-dijo Rachel asustada.

"shh...tranquila...quedate aquí, si?...yo me encargo"-dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba.

Rachel la miro y la agarro de la mano.

"no me dejes..."-susurro Rachel mirándola.

Quinn se agacho, para estar a la altura de la morocha y la tomo por el rostro.

"tranquila...solo quiero ir a abrirle y decirle que se vaya...enseguida vengo...no pienso dejarte jamas en la vida"-dijo Quinn sonriendo y acariciando el rostro de la diva.

Rachel cerro los ojos al contacto de su rostro con las manos de la rubia. Luego de eso Quinn bajo y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a una Charlie furiosa.

"RACHEL"-gritaba Charlie mirando para todos lados.

"que mierda quieres?"-dijo Quinn molesta.

"donde esta?"-dijo Charlie buscando con la mirada algo.

"quien?"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"no te hagas la estúpida...Rachel, donde esta?"-dijo Charlie molesta.

"aquí no esta..."-dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

Charlie se acerco a Quinn y la agarro del cuello, para estamparla contra la pared.

"dime donde esta porque te juro que te mato...te mato"-dijo Charlie mientras hacia fuerza con las manos, sobre el cuello de Quinn.

"suéltala"-grito Emily entrando a la casa.

Charlie la miro y soltó a Quinn, la rubia se agarro el cuello tratando de volver a respirar de nuevo.

"que mierda te pasa... la podrías haber matado"-dijo Emily tratando de ayudar a Quinn.

"ahora vas a defender a tu novia?"-dijo Charlie irónicamente.

"no es mi novia"-dijo Quinn con apenas voz.

"donde mierda esta Rachel?"-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"no lose...yo simplemente vine a buscar unos documentos de Shelby y nada mas...no se donde pueda estar Rachel"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"mas te vale...porque te juro que..."-dijo Charlie señalándola con el dedo, pero Quinn la interrumpió.

"pero que?"-dijo Quinn molesta.

"YA BASTA"-dijo Emily tratando de que no se golpearan.

"deja de defender a tu novia...porque cuando estabas conmigo no me defendías, eh!"-dijo Charlie riendo.

"que?"-dijo Quinn mirándolas confusa.

"huy...no te contó?...que mal Emily, eh -sonando irónica- no se hace eso.."-dijo Charlie riendo por maldad.

"que me tenia que contar?"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"nada...Quinn...-agarro el brazo de Charlie- vamos"-dijo Emily tirando de brazo de Charlie.

Charlie se soltó bruscamente de Emily y se dirigió a Quinn.

"sabias que esta niña...-señalando a Emily- se acostó conmigo?...la noche antes de que te conociera?...ese mismo fin de semana que viaje a New York...lo sabias?"-dijo Charlie mirándola sonriendo.

Quinn no dijo nada, solo se secaba unas lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, mientras Emily la miraba con tristeza.

"hay ahora llora...sabes que?...me encanta que tengas mis sobras"-dijo Charlie acercándose lo suficiente a la rubia, para reírse en su cara.

"das asco...eres igual que Russell, la misma mierda"-dijo Quinn y la miro con asco de arriba abajo.

Charlie no se contuvo y le pego una fuerte piña, Emily la sostuvo por la cintura para que no se abalanzara a pegarle mucho mas. Quinn tenia sus manos cubriendo su rostro, mientras que en ese momento se escucho una voz.

"QUE MIERDA HICISTE?"-grito Rachel bajando las escaleras y agarrando a Quinn, que tenia su rostro ensangrentado.

"Rach amor..."-dijo Charlie tratándose de acercar a la morocha.

"no me digas Rach, no me digas amor...no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, escuchaste?...en mi vida"-dijo Rachel furiosa.

"vida no es lo que..."-dijo Charlie pero Rachel la interrumpió.

"NO ME ESCUCHASTE?...VETE...NO TE QUIERO VER..."-grito Rachel enojada.

"por favor dejame explicarte..."-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR?...LAS MENTIRAS?, QUE SOS UNA MANIPULADORA?, QUE JAMAS ME AMASTE?, QUE ME FUISTE INFIEL?, QUE HICISTE SEPARAR DE MIS AMIGOS...PORQUE TE CONVENIA?...QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR?...SOS UNA MIERDA...NO TE QUIERO VER EN MI VIDA, HEMOS TERMINADO..."-grito Rachel furiosa.

"si todavía me quiere...llevatela"-dijo Quinn levantando la mirada y mirándola a Emily.

Emily la agarro de brazo pero Charlie se soltó rápidamente.

"puedo sola -la miro a Quinn y la señalo- esto no va a quedar así...te lo juro"-dijo Charlie molesta.

Emily y Charlie salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta con enojo.

Quinn la miro a Rachel y la morocha la abrazo.

"gracias...gracias por todo"-dijo Rachel mientras la abrazaba.

Quinn siguió abrazándola y luego de unos segundos la morocha se separo.

"dios mio...mira como te dejo eso"-dijo Rachel mirando la cara de la rubia.

"no es nada..."-dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

"como que no?..siéntate en el sillón voy por el botiquín"-dijo Rachel y salio de la sala para ir a buscar el botiquín.

Quinn se sentó en el sillón y puso su cabeza en uno de los brazos del mismo, Rachel no tardo mucho y llego con algunas gasas, alcohol y algodón. La morocha le ordeno a Quinn que se sentara y se dispuso a humedecer el algodón en el alcohol. Quinn la miro con miedo, ya que el alcohol ardía mucho.

"tranquila...te soplo si?"-dijo Rachel mirándola.

Quinn asintió, y en ese momento sintió como Rachel ponía el algodón en la comisura de los labios, ya que sangraba mucho ahí, y de pronto sintió un leve viento que salia de la boca de la morocha amenizando todo ardor.

"auch...duele, duele"-dijo Quinn con un pequeño salto por el dolor.

"tranquila...un poco mas..."-dijo Rachel mirándola.

Rachel se acerco un poco mas y quedaron a pocos centímetros de sus bocas. Sus miradas no hacían mas que penetrarse, Rachel ya no tenia el algodón en su mano y Quinn ya no sangraba. Pero algo las estaba uniendo cada vez mas.

"Rach...creo que no deberíamos..."-dijo Quinn separándose un poco.

Rachel se separo por completo y bajo su cabeza.

"perdón, de verdad no era mi intención es que n..."-dijo Rachel nerviosa y Quinn la interrumpió.

"shh...no pasa nada, no es el momento ni el lugar...simplemente quiero que estés bien, que te calmes y todo va a estar bien..."-dijo Quinn mirándola.

Rachel sonrió tímida y agarro la mano de Quinn, ambas sintieron como un escalofrió les recorría la espalda y juntas se dieron vuelta, para ver de que se trataba, pero no había nada, se miraron y sonrieron.

"es ella...es mi mama"-dijo Rachel teniendo todavía la mano de Quinn, pero esta vez entrelazando los dedos.

"porque piensas eso?"-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"porque me dijo que lo único que quería era verme feliz, y con la Fabrey correcta"-dijo Rachel riendo y negando con la cabeza.

"a mi también me lo dijo...y sabes que? -Rachel la miro- ella esta con nosotras ahora mismo, disfrutando de que nosotras estemos tomadas de la mano"-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel sonrió con mas ganas y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, pero sin dejar de tomarse las manos.

"nunca me dejes"-susurro Rachel mientras apretaba mas la mano de la rubia.

"nunca lo haré...te lo prometo"-dijo Quinn mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a Rachel.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada y solo se quedaron calladas agarradas de la mano, como si fueran novias.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**

**BUENO NO ES BROMA! SE MURIO SHELBY...JAJAJAJA COMO ME PUTEARON DIOS! JAJAJAJAJAJ ME EXCITO(? **

AHORA SI!...RACHEL SE ENTERO DE TODO, Y LA MANDO A LA MIERDA A CHARLIE! Y COGIO CON QUINN Y AHORA TIENEN FABABES...OK NO! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ LO DE QUE RACHEL SE ENTERO DE TODO ES VERDAD LO OTRO NO! JAJAJAJAJAJ PERO ME ENCANTA HACERLAS SUFRIR JAJAJAJAJ soy re mala! SHELBY LAS ESTA VIGILANDO...! QUE VA A PASAR LUEGO DE TODO ESTO?...Y BETH?...COMO SE LO VAN A CONTAR?...**.quiero saber porqe mierda la mate...ahora necesito un psicolo para afontrar la muerte de Shelby jajajajajajajaja**

**NOTA DESTACADA:** okeii vieron el nuevo cap?...lo vieron?...les comento: **QUE TIERNAS BRITTANA pero queria mas!**...SABEN?...**ELIMINARON ESCENAS**

**PRIMERA ESCENA ELIMINADA: ****DONDE CANTABAN LFN, QUE RACHEL Y QUINN ESTABAN ARRIBA DEL PIANO?...LUEGO EN UNA PARTE ELLAS COGEN AHI ARRIBA! pero Ryan la elimino!**...

**SEGUNDA ESCENA ELIMINDA:** ** DONDE CANTABAN CANDYMAN...SANTAN Y BRITTANY SE BESABAN PERO APARECIO LA CHOCOCHRISTINA (Mercedes) Y LES CAGO TODO**...y bueno esas mas o menos eran las escenas eliminadas jajajajajajja...

VIERON LOS ADELANTOS?...**OH SI, OH YEAH...FABERRY EN CAPTILO 4!** POR LO QUE ESCUCHE y espero que Ryan no elimine la escena...**QUINN LE DICE A RACHEL QUE NO HAGA EL AMOR CON FINN...QUE QUIERE QUE SU PRIMERA VEZ SEA CON ELLA, Y LE DICE EN EL OIDO CUANTOS DEDOS LE VA A METER!** jajajajajaajajajajaja OJALA PASE TODO ESO! con soñar no cuesta nada! jajajajajajajaja **PD: el IRLANDES TENIA VOZ DE LOCOMIA...**

**NOTA DE REVIEWS:** okei se re calentaron conmigo porqe mate a Shelby y mucho no me firmaron y no hubo ofertas jajajajajajaa ya las voy a contentar chicas tranquilas! jajajajajajajajaja **SIGO EXIGIENDO SEXO EH!** :P jajajajaja

**NOTA DE BUENA QUE SOY:** MI BRITT BRITT SE RE ENOJO CONMIGO PORQE LA MATE A SHELBY JAJAJAJAJAJAJ...**IGUAL TE BANCO BRITT BRITT! SABES QUE SOS LA MAS LINDA**...DESPUES DE RACHEL , QUINN Y SANTANA jajajajajajajajaja

**NOTA DE TWITTER:** LUEGO DE JALOWIN...VINO LA RESACA Y DIANNA NECESITABA DORMIR! JAJAJAJAJA QUE MEJOR QUE EN LAS GRABACIONES...Y CLAROOO SUBIERON FOTINGO Y QUIEN DIJO ALGO SOBRE LA FOTO DE DIANNA?...NOOOOO!, NO DIJO ANDA OBAMA! jajajajajjajaja...FUE LEA! SIP...ELLA LA RT Y ENCIMA DIJO QUE ERA SO FANY! jajajajajajajaj son TAN OBVIAS...TAN OBVIASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...dios **ELLAS COGIERON**, ES MAS...**LEA TENIA LA FANTACIA DE HACERLO CON KINGKONG** PERO DIANNA NO HABIA CONSEGUIDO DISFRAZ DE MONO (grande) **ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE SE LE OCURRIO FUE UN DINO** (grande jajajajajajja) IGUAL SE LA IBA A COGER JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ...DESPUES DE ESO TODAS CONTENTAS JAJAJAJAJA

**NOTA DEL FINAL:** falta un capitulo y se termina la historia ! QUE DECIA? jajajajajaj mentira es broma...solo les digo que se vienen MUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES! muajajja! jajajajaja

desde ya muchar gracias... y **FIRMEN MUCHO!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME FIRMAN...SON GROSOS =)**

**BESOS**

**FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	24. FUNERAL

Era muy temprano por la mañana y Quinn se había levantado temprano.

Aquella noche había sido muy rara, luego de la pelea con Charlie, de que Rachel se enterara de todo y para terminar la muerte de Shelby todavía no lo creía. Había dormido con Rachel, en la habitación de Shelby, la morocha le había pedido que se acostara con ella porque no quería estar sola.

Luego de levantarse tras un mensaje de texto de los padres de Rachel, trato de salir muy despacio para no despertar a la morocha, que todavía seguía dormida. Después de varios minutos Quinn ingreso a la habitación de Shelby, con una bandeja con un gran desayuno, puso la bandeja en la mesita de luz y se dedico a despertar a Rachel.

"_Rach...-la movía despacio- bonita...despierta...tienes que desayunar..."-_susurraba Quinn mientras la movía, muy despacio a la morocha.

Rachel apenas abrió los ojos y la miro a la rubia, instantáneamente se sentó rápido.

"_dime que es una solo una pesadilla...dime por favor"-_dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

Quinn no dijo nada y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Rachel comenzó a llorar.

"_porque?...porque me pasa esto a mi?...todo lo que tenia donde quedo?...mi vida era perfecta, papas, mama, novia, amigos...y ahora?...no tengo nada Quinn, nada"-_dijo Rachel mientras lloraba.

"_tranquila Rach...shhh...tranquila"-_dijo Quinn mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Luego de varios minutos Rachel dejo de llorar y se separo un poco de la rubia.

"_Rach te traje el desayuno..."-_dijo Quinn tratando de que la mire.

"_no tengo hambre"-_dijo Rachel con apenas voz.

"_vamos Rach...tienes que comer algo...por favor"_-dijo Quinn insistiendole.

"_no tengo hambre Quinn...de verdad"-_dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

"_Rach me levante temprano y te lo prepare...no puedes desperdiciar un desayuno de una Fabrey_ -le levanto el mentón para que la mirara- _vamos Rach...come algo"_-dijo Quinn haciendo que la morocha la mire.

"_gracias Quinn...gracias por todo de verdad"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_hey..._-le agarro el rostro- _no me agradezcas, para eso estoy...sabes que siempre voy a estar para vos...y todo lo que tenga que ver con tu persona, siempre voy a estar con vos bonita"_-dijo Quinn regalandole una sonrisa.

"_perdoname por todo Quinn...de verdad te pido perdón por como te trate las ultimas semanas, perdón por todo de verdad..."-_dijo Rachel bajando la mirada apenada por todo.

"_Rach...mirame _-le levanto el mentón para que la mirase-_ no me pidas perdón...son cosas que pasan si?...esta todo bien..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendole.

"_porque sos tan buena conmigo?..._-Quinn sonríe- _de verdad no merezco esto"_-dijo Rachel apenada.

"_vamos Rach...come de una vez porque se enfriá el super café..."-_dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"_gracias por el desayuno..."_-dijo Rachel con media sonrisa.

"_no me agradezcas...ahora vengo"-_dijo Quinn y se paro para salir de la habitación.

"_donde vas?"-_

"_voy a buscar mi celular que lo deje abajo..."-_dijo Quinn y salio de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos llego otra vez a la habitación con el celular.

"_y?...como esta?"-_dijo Quinn sentándose en la cama.

"_rico...muy rico"-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_sabes?...me encanta esa sonrisa"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_a mi me gusta mas la tuya"-_

"_la miá no tiene nada...la tuya es increíble..."-_

"_como que no tiene nada?...con esa sonrisa conquistas a todas las chicas..."-_

"_mentira...si yo conquistara a todas las chicas...ahora estaría de novia o no?"-_ dijo Quinn levantando las cejas.

"_estas sola porque querés...tenes a miles de acosadoras atrás tuyo..."-_dijo Rachel riendo.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Quinn y la rubia lo atendió.

_Hola? -dijo Quinn._

_Hola Quinn...soy Hiram- dijo Hiram del otro lado._

_Ha Hiram...no había visto el numero perdón...-_

_Tranquila como esta Rachel?-._

_Esta desayunando ahora...quiere hablar con ella?-. _

_Por favor me la pasas...gracias-._

Quinn le paso el teléfono a la morocha.

_Hola -dijo Rachel._

_Hola amor...como estas?-dijo Hiram._

_Bien pa...a que hora es?-._

_A las dos de la tarde hija...nosotros vamos a pasarte a buscar en unos minutos si?...-._

_Si pa...gracias...nos vemos luego...-_dijo Rachel y le entrego el celular a Quinn.

_Sr Hiram, soy Quinn...-._

_Quinn gracias por cuidar a Rachel...de verdad...-._

_No es nada Sr Hiram...-._

_Quinn, dime Hiram...-._

_Perdón...-._

_Bueno Quinn en unos minutos pasamos por Rachel, si?...gracias otra vez...-._

_No me diga mas eso Hiram...nos vemos luego...-._

Quinn corto la llamada y la miro a la morocha.

"_estas bien?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_como quieres que este bien, eh?...dime!..."-_dijo Rachel molesta.

"_perdón no fue m..."-_dijo Quinn y fue interrumpida por Rachel.

"_no...perdoname vos...es que estoy mal, no se no caigo todavía...es-es raro..."-_dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"_lo se Rach...pero tienes que ser fuerte..."-_

"_como puedo ser fuerte si ya no tengo a nadie?"-_

"_como a nadie?...yo estoy acá, con vos...y siempre lo voy a estar...estan tus papas...tus amigos...Beth"-_dijo Quinn.

"_no tengo mas amigos..."-_

"_si que los tienes...ellos te van a saber perdonar Rach, solo dales tiempo...pero ellos te adoran"-_

"_donde esta Beth?"-_

"_esta con los papas de Puck...por suerte ellos la supieron cuidar muy bien"-_

"_que vas hacer con ella?...digo...como se lo vas a contar?"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_no lose...tengo que ir a buscarla dentro de un rato..."-_

"_la vas a llevar..."-_

"_no...simplemente quiero ver como esta y ver si puedo hablar con ella..."-_

"_no entiendo como la vida puede cambiar en un solo segundo"-_

"_yo tampoco"- _

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, mientras seguían desayunando.

Por el otro lado Judy había llegado a su casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con muchas cajas y varias valijas y vio como Russell bajaba, de las escaleras con otra caja.

"_te vas?"-_dijo Judy cruzándose de brazos.

"_no...la que se va sos vos..."_-dijo Russell sin mirarla.

"_QUE?"-_dijo Judy alterada.

"_te dije que la casa es miá...así que por lo tanto te vas de mi casa..."-_dijo Russell mirándola.

"_no puedo creerlo...me vas a echar?...después de haberme sido infiel...es el colmo"-_dijo Judy a punto de llorar.

"_tienes todas tus cosas ahí...así que por favor sacalas de mi casa"-_dijo Russell mirándola.

"_esto no se va a quedar así Russell...te lo aseguro"-_dijo Judy enojada y lastimada.

En ese momento llego Charlie.

"_que pasa acá?"-_dijo Charlie mirando las cajas y las valijas.

"_tu padre me echo de la casa"_-dijo Judy juntando las cajas.

"_que hiciste que?"_-dijo Charlie sorprendida.

"_no vale la pensá seguir con esta farsa...no tenemos nada mas que compartir, solo a ustedes"-_dijo Russell mirándola.

"_papa...no puedes dejar a mama en la calle"-_

"_tranquila...de seguro Quinn la va a llevar a otro lado..."-_

"_no puedes hacerlo esto, papa por favor..."-_

"_ya sabe que le fui infiel"-_

"_Charlie lo sabias?"-_dijo Judy confundida.

"_si Charlie lo sabia..."-_dijo Russell.

"_mama te puedo explicar..."-_

"_no hay nada que decir Charlie...espero que estés bien con tu padre"-_dijo Judy.

"_mama por favor..."-_

"_tranquila hija...yo estaré bien..."_-dijo Judy mientras abría una de las cajas.

"_también esta todo lo de Quinn"-_dijo Russell mirándola.

"_a Quinn también la hechas de tu casa?"-_dijo Judy sin poder creerlo.

"_ella no es mi hija..."_-dijo Russell.

"_no la podes negar de esa manera...eres una basura"-_dijo Judy.

"_no me digas así..."_-dijo Russell y levanto la mano para golpearla pero Charlie se lo impidió.

"no lo hagas..."-dijo Charlie teniendo la mano del padre.

"_mejor me voy...no quiero estar mas en esta casa"_-dijo Judy.

"_mama por favor..."-_dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_hija tienes un gran futuro no dejes que tu padre te lo arruine...aunque me lo hayas ocultado te amare como siempre...que nunca se te olvide"-_dijo Judy y la beso en la frente.

Judy saco las cajas ayudada por Charlie y las subió a su auto, luego de varios minutos se había ido sin rumbo alguno. Mientras que Charlie entro a la casa.

"_como pudiste hacerle eso a mama"-_dijo Charlie molesta.

"_es lo mejor hija...vas a ver que cuando seas mas grande entenderás todo...ahora tienes que ir a entrenar porque mañana viajamos a Los Ángeles"-_dijo Russell.

"_que?...porque nadie me dijo nada...aparte no puedo, tengo que ir al velorio de Shelby"-_

"_vamos Charlie...dejalo, ya se murió...aparte tienes que estar en forma, mañana empieza un nuevo torneo que te va hacer ganar mucho dinero"-_

"_bien...dejame que me cambie"-_dijo Charlie y se fue a cambiar.

Al parecer a Charlie no le importaba mucho el velorio, ni su madre, ni nadie mas que ella y el dinero.

Por su parte Judy llamo a los papas de Rachel para pedirle ayuda, ya que se habían quedado en la calle, los padres de Rachel no dudaron ni un segundo y le ofrecieron su casa.

Quinn y Rachel ya habían terminado el desayuno y la morocha estaba todavía en la cama.

"_Rach...en un rato vienen tus padre..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

Rachel asintió y la rubia salio de la habitación.

"_Quinn..."-_grito Rachel.

"_que paso?"-_entro Quinn asustada.

"_me das un abrazo?"-_

Quinn sonrió y se acerco para darle un abrazo. Rachel suspiro ante el abrazo, era lo que necesitaba.

En ese momento sonó el celular de la rubia.

_Mama?...que paso?-dijo Quinn al atender el teléfono._

_Hija tu padre nos echo de casa- _

_QUEE?...esta loco?- _

_Tranquila hija...conseguimos para pasar unos días...en la casa de Rachel...-_

_Pero que paso?...no entiendo...el que se tendría que ir es el, no vos...-_

_Cuando llegue a casa ya tenia todas las cajas y valijas armadas...de tus cosas y las miás...-_

_Y Charlie?...-_

_Se quedo con tu padre...-_

_No lo llames mi padre...ese no merece el titulo de padre...-_

_Hija por favor tranquilizate...solo te llamaba para avisarte, dentro de unas horas vamos a ir todos al cementerio...-_

_Si lose...pero primero tengo que ir a ver a Beth, que esta en la casa de Puck...-_

_Esta bien hija...luego hablamos mejor, si?...te amo..-_

_Yo también mama...-_ dijo Quinn y corto la llamada.

Rachel la quedo mirando, la rubia tenia una cara de tristeza.

"_que paso?"- _dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_mi padre nos echo de casa...podes creer?- _dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza.

"_pero porque?...que paso?"-_

"_mi mama lo encontró con otra mujer y el se dio el lujo de echarnos de casa"...-_

"_y Charlie?..."-_

"_se quedo con el...si son la misma mierda..."-_

Rachel no dijo nada y bajo la mirada a lo que Quinn se dio cuenta.

"_perdón Rach...perdón"- _dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_esta bien...era hora de que me de cuenta..."-_

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, Quinn bajo rápidamente y se encontró con los padres de Rachel.

"_hola seño...perdón...Hiram y Leroy"-_dijo Quinn saludándolos.

"_hola Quinn...como estas?"-_dijo Leroy.

"_con muchas cosas en mi cabeza...y ahora lo que Russell nos dejo en la calle...dios"-_dijo Quinn agarrándose la cabeza.

"_tranquila hija...tienen nuestro apoyo...así que cuenten con nosotros"-_dijo Hiram abrazándola.

"_gracias señores Berry"-_

"_bueno ahora vamos a ver a Rachel..."_-dijo Leroy sonriendole.

"_esta arriba...ya desayuno"- _

"_muchas gracias por cuidar de ella Quinn"_-dijo Hiram.

"_no me agradezcan, lo hago con gusto...es muy importante para mi...-_

"_ahora si me permiten...tengo que ir a ver a Beth..."-_

"_ve tranquila...gracias"_-dijo Leroy.

Quinn salio por la puerta dejando a los hombres en la sala.

"_creo que seria la mejor nuera que pueda llegar a tener"-_dijo Leroy sonriendo.

"_en eso te apoyo"-_dijo Hiram.

Y ambos subieron a la habitación donde estaba Rachel.

Varios minutos después, Quinn llego a la casa de Puck, bajo del auto y toco el timbre, una señora la atendió.

"_hola Quinn..."_-dijo la señora que abrió la puerta.

"_hola señora Puckerman...vine por Beth..."-_dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"_oh...si pasa, pasa..."-_

Quinn paso y escucho la risa de Beth que venia de la cocina.

"_están haciendo panquesillos..."-_dijo la mama de Puck.

"_con Puck?-_ dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"_ni yo lo puedo creer"-_dijo la señora riendo.

"_oh dios...esto lo tengo que ver..."-_

Ambas se adentraron en la cocina y vieron como Puck y Beth trataban de hacer panquesillos, los dos llenos de harina por todos lados. Beth tenia un pequeño delantal y Puck tenia otro, ambos reían porque querían mezclar todo junto.

"_hay alguien aca que quiere ver a la princesa..."-_dijo la mama de Puck.

"_MAMI"_-grito Beth y rápidamente fue a abrazarla.

"_hola bebe...como estas?"-_dijo Quinn alzándola.

"_estaba haciendo panque-panque-...como se dice?"_-dijo Beth mirando a Puck.

"_puckesillos..."-_dijo Puck sonriendo.

"_eso...estábamos haciendo...puckesillos"-_dijo Beth feliz.

"_puckesillos?...mmm...suena raro"-_dijo Quinn riendo.

"_hey...no te rías..."-_dijo Puck mirándola.

"_esta bien...como te portaste pequeña?"_-dijo Quinn mirando a la niña.

"_bien como siempre"-_dijo Beth con una gran sonrisa.

"_es verdad se porto de maravillas"_-dijo Puck.

"_bueno eso es bueno..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_y mami Shelby?"_-dijo Beth mirándola.

"_uhmmm...yo vine a buscarte para dar una vuelta que te parece?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_SIII..."-_grito Beth y se bajo rápidamente de los brazos de la rubia.

"_ve a buscar un abrigo..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola y la pequeña salio corriendo.

Cuando Puck vio que Beth ya no estaba cerca, se acerco a la rubia.

"_la vas a llevar?"-_dijo Puck mirándola.

"_no se que hacer...pero no la quiero llevar, es muy chiquita todavía para esas cosas..."-_

"_se lo vas a contar?"-_

"_jamas en mi vida me imagine estar en esta situación..."-_

"_tranquila Quinn...yo estaré a tu lado..."-_dijo Puck y la abrazo.

"_gracias Puck"-_

Luego de varios minutos Beth llego a la cocina con su abrigo.

"_vamos mami?"-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

"_claro princesa...saluda a tu papa"-_

"_adiós papi..."-_dijo Beth y le dio un beso y un abrazo a Puck.

"_adiós pequeña rocker"_-dijo Puck sonriendo.

Luego de saludar a la señora Puckerman, las chicas se fueron.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shelby estaban los papas de Rachel con la morocha.

"_vas a bañarte?...te trajimos un poco de ropa limpia"_-dijo Hiram poniendo un bolso sobre la cama.

"_si...gracias"_-dijo Rachel desanimada.

"_hija tienes que estar bien...yo se que es muy difícil pero a tu mama no le gustaría verte así...ella siempre me decía que tenes una hermosa sonrisa"-_dijo Leroy mientras acariciaba a la morocha.

"_es que es muy difícil papa...muy difícil"-_

"_lo se hija...pero tenes que ser fuerte, por vos, por Beth...por nosotras..."_-dijo Hiram mirándola.

"_por Quinn..."_-susurro Rachel bajando la mirada.

"_por Quinn...ella te necesito bien, va a ser muy complicado criar a una hija sola...te necesita"-_dijo Leroy mirándola.

"_quiero ir a bañarme...y despejar un poco mi mente"-_

"_esta bien hija...anda..."_-dijo Hiram.

Rachel se paro y fue directamente al baño mientras los padres bajaron al living.

Quinn y Beth habían llegado a un parque, ese parque que Beth había ido tantas veces con Shelby y la rubia. Se sentaron en un banco mientras le daban de comer a los patos.

"_ese se llama Rupaul"-_dijo Beth señalando un pato blanco con pico amarillo.

"_Rupaul?"-_

"_si, así le puso la tía San"-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

"_que raro..."-_susurro por lo bajo Quinn.

"_y mami Shelby?"-_dijo Beth mirándola.

"_ven aquí"-_dijo Quinn señalando su regazo para que la pequeña se sentara.

Beth se sentó y Quinn la miro.

"_te acuerdas cuando Tobby se fue al cielo?"-_dijo Quinn farandola.

"_si...lo extraño mucho..."-_dijo Beth triste.

"_bueno mami Shelby fue a cuidarlo..."-_

"_que se sentía mal?"-_

"_si pobresito...necesita a alguien que lo cuide"-_

"_mami Shelby se fue hasta el cielo a cuidarlo?"_-dijo Beth extrañada.

"_si...porque Tobby estaba mal..."-_

"_y cuando vuelve?"-_

"_amor...mami Shelby..no-no va a volver..."-_

"_como no va a volver?"-_

"_mami Shelby tuvo que irse a cuidar a Tobby...y no va a volver porque Tobby la necesita mucho"-_

"_pero y yo?...mami Shelby no me quiere, verdad?"-_dijo Beth triste.

"_no cariño...mami Shelby te adora, te ama con todo su corazón...pero ella tuvo que irse al cielo, porque las personas aveces se van al cielo sin saber porque"-_

"_tu también vas a irte al cielo?"-_

"_no amor...yo me quedare a cuidarte para que nada te pase"-_

"_pero cuando vuelve mami Shelby?- _dijo Beth insistiendo.

"_mami Shelby no va a volver...tiene que cuidar a muchos perritos allá arriba"_-dijo Quinn señalando el cielo.

"_pero porque no me cuida a mi?"-_dijo Beth triste.

"_ella tuvo que irse porque alguien allá arriba la llamo, porque necesitaba que cuide a Tobby y a los demás perritos..."-_

"_quien la llamo?...Santa?"-_

"_si, Santa...ahora ella esta allá arriba con Santa y Tobby..."-_

"_me dejo sola acá"-_dijo Beth llorando.

"_no amor...no estas sola, tienes a mami Quinn, a papi, a los abuelos Hiram y Leroy, a la tía San y a la tía Britt, tienes a Rachel... y a todos los chicos del coro...ellos te adoran"-_dijo Quinn abrazándola.

"_cuando la puedo volver a ver a mami Shelby?"-_

"_a la noche...te prometo que te voy a enseñar donde esta mami Shelby...pero solo de noche"-_

"_esta bien..."-_dijo Beth limpiándose las lagrimas.

"_ahora vamos a la casa de papi...que la abuela Betty me dijo que tenias que terminar los panquesillos"-_ dijo Quinn levantándose.

"_puckesillos...y es mi abuela?"-_

"_claro que si..."-_

"_le puedo decir abuela?"-_

"_por supuesto...a ella le va a encantar..."-_

"_bien"-_

Ambas chicas se fueron directo a la casa de Puck, otra vez.

Rachel ya se había bañado y se había cambiado. Por supuesto era toda ropa negra.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y todos estaban en una pequeña capilla de Ohio. Rachel llego con Hiram y Leroy, mientras que Quinn llego con Judy y Puck.

Beth se había quedado con los padres de Puck.

Rachel le pidió a Quinn que se sentara con ella. Mientras que Hiram y Leroy se sentaron al lado de la morocha y Judy al lado de Quinn.

"_bueno estamos aquí para dar el ultimo adiós a Shelby, una gran madre y una gran mujer"-_dijo el cura.

Luego de eso dijo varias palabras mas y le dio el pase a Rachel, ya que la morena quería decir unas palabras.

Quinn le apretó la mano en forma de apoyo y Rachel fue al atril, para decir unas palabras.

"_la verdad es un momento complicado, pero escribí una carta para ella, que se que en algún momento me va a escuchar..."-_dijo Rachel y saco un papel de unos de sus bolsillos de el vestido.

_Querida Madre:_

_Te parecerá raro que te llame así no?...después de todo lo que vivimos...pero sabes que?, uno nunca niega de donde vino, por mas doloroso que sea._

_Vos me demostraste que el tiempo cura todo, por mas que hayas perdido los mejores momentos de mi, vos los recuperaste con todos estos años de amor y de cariño. _

_Tuvimos nuestras primeras charlas, nuestras primeras salidas a cenar, tuvimos nuestras primeras diferencias...y todo eso lo hacia mas y mas especial._

_Aveces uno espera hasta el ultimo momento para decir lo que realmente siente, aveces es fácil decir TE AMO MAMA...pero yo nunca pude hacerlo, no tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo._

_El tiempo paso y nunca te lo dije, yo creí que ibas a durar hasta que me casara, o hasta que seas abuela. Pero parece que el destino estaba escrito así._

_Yo sabia que me iba arrepentir mucho de todo lo que reprochaba porque no estabas en mi vida, pero jamas imagine que me iba arrepentir de esta manera...simplemente no me lo esperaba._

_Una hija ama a su madre como jamas amaría a alguien en la vida, y yo lo hice tan solo en poco tiempo...pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo, me daba miedo...o simplemente dejaba que el tiempo pase, lo suspendía para otro día. Pero la muerte me jugo una mala pasada y ahora te quedaste sin escucharlo y yo con muchas ganas de decirlo._

_Anoche sentada en tu cama, después de una pesadilla, me fui al baño y me ensere como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, llore y llore y llore hasta que mis ojos no se abrían, me agache y le pedí a dios que me diera tan solo cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos para volver abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo. Pero dios no me escucho, me ignoro y me siento terrible ahora mismo._

_El perder un hijo es terrible, pero perder una mama, nadie se lo imagina...es como si te sacaran la parte mas importante de tu corazón, esa parte que latió junto a vos nueve meses de tu vida, esa parte que latía al mismo ritmo que el tuyo. Esa parte ya no esta...esa parte se fue con vos, mama._

_Solo le ruego al cielo que me den una oportunidad mas, que me dejen que te abrace y te diga todo lo que te amo, solo en sueños...pero que me den esa oportunidad._

_Te amo mas que a nadie mama, y te voy a extrañar mucho._

_Gracias por todo._

_Te amo _

_Rachel._

Rachel rompió en llanto y Hiram y Leroy fueron a abrazarla.

Todos los chicos estaban con lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando Rachel se fue a sentar, Quinn le agarro la mano.

"_esto va para ti"-_susurro Quinn y se levanto de su asiento.

Todos los chicos hicieron lo mismo y se situaron a un costado del féretro. Unas melodías comenzaron a sonar.

Canta Quinn:

**You're not alone** (no estas solo)

**Together we stand **(nos mantenemos juntos)

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand **(estaré a tu lado, sabes que tomare tu mano)

Cantan Puck:

**When it gets cold** (cuando haga frió)

**And it feels like the end** (y se sienta como el final)

**There's no place to go, you know I won't give in** (no hay lugar donde ir, sabes que no voy a ceder)

Puck y Quinn:

**No I won't give in** (no voy a ceder)

Todos Juntos:

**Keep holding on **(sigue aguantando)

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** (porque sabes que lo superaremos, lo superaremos)

**Just stay strong** (solo mantente fuerte)

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you** (porque sabes que estoy aquí para ti, estoy aquí para ti)

**There's nothing you could say** (no hay nada que puedas decir)

**Nothing you could do** (nada que puedas hacer)

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth** (no hay otro camino, cuando se trata de la verdad)

**So keep holding on** (asi que sigue aguantando)

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** (porque sabes que lo superaremos, lo superaremos)

Puck:

**So far away** (estamos tan lejos)

**I wish you were here** (desearía que estés aquí)

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear** (antes de que sea demasiado tarde, todo esto podria desaperecer)

Quinn y Puck

**Before the doors close **(antes de que se cierre la puerta)

**And it comes to an end **(esto llegara a su fin)

**With you by my side I will fight and defend **(contigo a mi lado, yo luchare y defenderé)

**I'll fight and defend** (yo luchare y defenderé)

**Yeah, yeah**

Todos Juntos:

**Keep holding on** (sigue aguantando)

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **(porque sabes que lo superaremos, lo superaremos)

**Just stay strong** (solo mantente fuerte)

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you** (porque sabes que estoy aquí para ti, estoy aquí para ti)

**There's nothing you could say** (no hay nada que puedas decir)

**Nothing you could do **(nada que puedas hacer)

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **(no hay otro camino, cuando se trata de la verdad)

**So keep holding on **(así que sigue aguantando)

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **(porque sabes que lo superaremos, lo superaremos)

Puck y Quinn:

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe **(escuchame cuando digo, cuando digo yo te creo)

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny **(nada cambiara, nada cambiara el destino)

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly** (lo que tenga que pasar nosotros funcionaremos perfectamente)

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da**

Todos Juntos:

**Keep holding on** (sigue aguantando)

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** (porque sabes que lo superaremos, lo superaremos)

**Just stay strong **(solo mantente fuerte)

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you** (porque sabes que estoy aquí para ti, estoy aquí para ti)

**There's nothing you could say** (no hay nada que puedas decir)

**Nothing you could do** (nada que puedas hacer)

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **(no hay otro camino, cuando se trata de la verdad)

**So keep holding on** (asi que sigue aguantando)

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** (porque sabes que lo superaremos, lo superaremos)

**Keep holding on** (sigue aguantando)

**Keep holding on** (sigue aguantando)

**There's nothing you could say** (no hay nada que puedas decir)

**Nothing you could do **(nada que puedas hacer)

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **(no hay otro camino, cuando se trata de la verdad)

**So keep holding on **(asi que sigue aguantando)

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** (porque sabes que lo superaremos, lo superaremos)

La cancion termino y todos tenian lagrimas en los ojos, Rachel se levanto y rapidamente fue a abrazar a Quinn. Todos los demas abrazaron a las chicas en forma de apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**

Bueno que volvi...es que no tenia net...saben? voy a empezar a cobrar por capitulo asi junto para internet jajajajajajaa qe decia? jaajajaja

**QUE CAPITULO EH!**...Quinn es muy **AWWWW** y Rachel es muy** AWWWWW**...Russell dejo de ser un puto para ser una** HIJO DE REMIL PUTA!** jajajajajaj y ahora donde van a vivir?...Charlie? es otra...como va a dejar a su madre asi como asi? diooossss Beth? ella es tan pura y tan linda... aiii me mori de amor... jajajajajaj y por ultimo LA CARTA QUE RACHEL LE ESCRIBIO A SHELBY...llore mientras la escribia jajaja soy re sensible :$

PD: porque la cancion de Avril?...que se yo, estaba sencible y no se...aparte daba con la situacion...jajjaajajja

**NOTA DESTACADA:** bueno como no tuve internet no supe nada de las pibitas (Lea y Dianna) y blah blah no se una mierda jajajja...lo que si **VI EL CAPITULO DE GLEE**, dios mio en que pensaba Ryan cuando hizo ese capitulo? osea Ryan haces el amor vestido?...o mejor dicho te la ponen vestido? DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS no podes ser tan puto...podrias al menos, sacarle la remera a Finn o **por lo menos las medias a Kurt**...! diosss...lo mejor fue la promo (otra vez)** ALTO PELOTAZO** le pegaron a Quinn jajajajaja esa cara de **QUIERO COGER CON RACHEL AL ESTILO THE L WORD** jajjajaaja me mato! :P

**NOTA AL PEDO:** hoy comi milanesas de pollo y nada...ahora quiero comer una nenita de 15 jajajajajjaajajajajaj qede muy excitada despues del CAPITULO DE GLEE...es que Ryan lo hiso como pelicula acondicionada... acondicionada para nenitos de 5 años jajajajaja **PUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:** este capitulo va para Flor AchelexEver o Beluh o Linda o Tierna o como la quieras llamar jajajajaja...ayer fue su cumple y le prometi que le iba a dedicar el cap de hoy...asi que tocaya aca te lo dedicooo! espero que hayas pasado bien tu cumple!...y que se te cumplan tus deseos blah blah (toda esa cursileria jajajajaja) y gracias por leerme como vos sabes :) jajajajaj (como me lee? con los ojos jajajajajajaj) en fin espero que te guste el cap :D

**PARA LAS CHICAS:** esto es para las chicas de la pagina... para Alexia que me pidio que la nombrara jajajajaja...**VISTE NO ME OLVIDO EH!** :P para Emmi que ya queria contratar a la gente de Swat para que me secuestre si no subia el capitulo jajajajajaa! **SON DOS LOCAS! pero LOCAS LINDAS!** jajajaja :D todas las chicas son una lindura! EN ESPECIAL LA ADMI! una loca pajera...como yo! jaajajajajajajajaja

**NOTA DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS:** ufff se viene , se viene algo lindo (? jajajajajaj creo! :P les comento que se suma al repato...ALEX, la sobrina de Shelby...esa chica imaginensela como **ASH BENSON** jajajaja (diooooooooooooooooooooooos baba jajajajaj)ç

en fin...gracias por leerme y si no me lees me chupa un huevo jajajajajaja

**BESOS FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	25. TESTAMENTO

Luego de la pequeña ceremonia y del entierro todos fueron a la casa de Rachel, ya que todos querían estar con la diva acompañándola.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala de películas, tomando una rica merienda. Rachel estaba sentada al lado de Quinn y agarradas de la mano, nunca se habían soltado en ningún momento. Los demás chicos estaban esparcidos por toda la sala.

"_chicos yo quiero agradecerles...y también pedirles perdón, me comporte muy mal con ustedes y no se lo merecían"-_dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

"_Rach siempre vamos a estar para vos...aunque digas lo que nos digas...los amigos siempre están en las buenas y en las malas"-_dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"_exacto...aunque no eres de mi agrado, sabes que siempre voy a estar para cualquier cosa"-_dijo Santana mirándola.

"_se acaba el mundo o que?...Santana se puso sentimental, OH NO!"-_dijo Puck riendo.

"_no la carguen, yo se que Santana hizo mucho por mi...y de verdad te pido perdón por como reaccione las ultimas semanas"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_no hay drama diva...pero igual esto que no se te haga costumbre eh!...yo sigo siendo la misma perra de antes"-_dijo Santana orgullosa.

"_yyyyyyyy...hay esta!...lo tenia que arruinar"_-dijo Mercedes riendo.

Todos riendo ante el comentario de Mercedes, incluida Rachel.

Luego de varios minutos de conversación, Rachel y Quinn no se soltaban las manos. Quinn había contado a los chicos lo que había sucedido con su padre y que las había dejado en la calle, y ahora vivirían algunos días en la casa de Rachel, los chicos le dijeron que la iban a ayudar a buscar una nueva casa y demás.

"_tengo que ir a buscar a Beth"-_dijo Quinn interrumpiendo la charla de los chicos.

"_yo ya me voy así que te llevo"-_dijo Puck mirándola.

"_y después quien me trae?...prefiero ir en mi auto"-_

"_como digas...vamos?"-_

"_claro"-_dijo Quinn y lentamente soltó la mano de Rachel.

"_puedo ir contigo?"_-pregunto Rachel casi en susurro.

"_quieres venir?"-_dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"_si, puedo?"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_claro Rach..."-_

Quinn sonrió y Rachel enseguida agarro la mano de la rubia, entrelazando los dedos. Los chicos vieron esa escena y sonrieron.

"_donde van?"-_dijo Leroy que entraba a la sala.

"_vamos a buscar a Beth"-_dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"_acabo de pedir pizzas, no se van a quedar?"-_

"_vamos y venimos...los chicos se quedan"-_

"_oh...por nosotros no se preocupen, ya nos íbamos"-_dijo Kurt mirándolos.

"_no, claro que no!...ustedes se quedan acá mientras vamos por Beth, de seguro ella los quiere ver"_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_vamos no se vayan...he pedido muchas pizzas"-_dijo Leroy.

"_esta bien nos quedamos solo por Beth...y las pizzas"-_dijo Sam riendo.

"_bien...ahora venimos"-_dijo Rachel.

"_no nos dejen sin pizza eh"-_dijo Quinn señalándolos.

"_mientras mas rápido vayan, mas rápido vienen..."-_dijo Leroy.

Las chicas no dudaron un segundo y salieron rápido de la casa, aun agarradas de la mano, mientras que los demás quedaron en la sala.

"_no les parece tierna la escena de las manitos?"-_dijo Kurt mirándolos.

"_ellas siempre fueron tiernas"-_dijo Mercedes.

"_a mi me gusta mas Quinn, que Charlie..."-_dijo Artie.

"_ojala ellas se dieran cuenta que son la pareja perfecta..."-_dijo Sam.

"_no te importa que tu ex, salga con la cuñada?"-_dijo Mike.

"_no me interesa, mientras ellas sean felices..."-_dijo Sam.

"_aparte no es la cuñada...Rachel dejo a Charlie, así que no tienen ningún titulo de nada..."-_dijo Santana.

"_en fin...yo apoyo a esta nueva parejita"-_dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"_todos la apoyamos"-_dijo Mercedes.

Los chicos después de eso, comenzaron a hablar de otros temas.

Mientras que Rachel y Quinn iban a buscar a Beth. Cuando llegaron Quinn bajo del coche al igual que Rachel. Tocaron el timbre y las atendió la mama de Puck.

"_buenas noches señora Puckerman...vine a buscar a Beth..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_dime Betty, Quinn...y pasa, pasa...esta adentro"-_dijo Betty.

Quinn paso y tenia de la mano a Rachel.

"_buenas noches Betty"-_dijo Rachel tímidamente.

"_oh...Rachel...lo siento tanto..."-_dijo Betty abrazando a la morocha.

"_esta bien...gracias"-_dio Rachel en el abrazo.

Quinn había entrado y se encontró con Puck que le estaba poniendo el abrigo a Beth. La rubia al ver la escena empezó a reír. Beth estaba enseñándole a Puck como se debía abrochar la campera y el muchacho la miraba atenta.

"_vez...así papa..."-_dijo Beth mostrandole la campera perfectamente abrochada.

"_oh...tengo que practicar bien..."-_dijo Puck mirándola.

"_te lo dejo de tarea...para cuando nos volvamos a ver"-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

"_prometo aprender..."-_

"_MAMIIIIII..."-_grito Beth al ver a Quinn.

"_hola princesa"-_dijo Quinn mientras agarraba a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Beth la abrazo muy fuerte y luego levanto la vista y la vio a Rachel.

"_RACHEL..."-_grito Beth y rápidamente se bajo de la rubia, para correr a los brazos de la morocha.

"_hola bebe..."-_dijo Rachel alzándola.

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas unos minutos.

Puck se acerco a Quinn y le entrego un pequeño bolso.

"_aquí esta toda la ropa..."_-dijo Puck entregándole el bolso.

"_oh...gracias, y también gracias por cuidar de Beth..."-_

"_no me agradezcas Quinn...es mi hija y voy a hacer lo posible para que este bien...para que esten bien"-_

"_gracias Puck...eres un buen chico..."-_

"_ya lo sabia rubia..."-_dijo Puck riendo.

"_tampoco te creas"-_dijo Quinn pegandole en el hombro.

"_ok...esta bien"-_

Quinn se acerco a Rache y a Beth mientras eran vigiladas por la atenta mirada de Puck y Betty.

"_bueno vamos?..."_-dijo Quinn mirándolas.

"_SII..."-_dijo Beth sonriendo, todavía en los brazos de Rachel.

"_bueno saluda a la abuela Betty y de papi..."-_

Beth se bajo de los brazos de Rachel y se dirigió hacia Betty y la señora la alzo.

"_adiós abu..."-_dijo Beth dándole un abrazo y un beso.

"_y para mi no hay abrazo y beso?"_-dijo Puck mirándola.

"_claro papi..."-_dijo Beth y se paso a los brazos del muchacho.

Beth abrazo a Puck y le dio un merecido beso. Luego de eso volvió a los brazos de Quinn y se despidieron de Betty y Puck. Subieron al coche y Beth se situó con Rachel, en el asiento de copiloto.

"_mami Quinn dijo que mami Shelby fue con Tobby a cuidarlo...la vas a extrañar vos?"_-dijo Beth mientras estaba sentada en las piernas de Rachel y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la morocha.

Instantáneamente Rachel miro a Quinn y esta hizo un gesto como diciendo 'no se me ocurrió una cosa mejor'.

"_claro que la voy a extrañar...y mucho"-_dijo Rachel tratando de no llorar.

Quinn se quedo pensando unos segundos y rápidamente dio una vuelta con el auto, haciendo que Rachel la mire confundida, ya que no era el camino para ir a su casa.

"_donde vamos?"_-dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"_ya verán"-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Luego de varios minutos Quinn paro el coche en frente de un parque, ese parque tan significativo para las tres. La rubia bajo del auto y corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto, la bario y saco a Beth.

"_vamos Rach..."-_dijo Quinn llamándola mientras ella y Beth caminaban por el parque.

La morocha salio del auto y las alcanzo. Las chicas llegaron a un banco y se sentaron en el.

"_que hacemos acá?"_-susurro Rachel confundida.

"_eso"-_dijo Quinn señalando al cielo.

"_que?"-_dijo Rachel mas confundida.

"_ven aquí Beth..."_-dijo Quinn mientras le señalaba, a la pequeña que se sentara en sus piernas.

Beth le hizo caso y se sentó en sus piernas, mientras que Rachel las miraba confundidas.

"_te acuerdas que te dije que te iba a mostrar donde estaba mami Shelby?"-_dijo Quinn con ternura a Beth.

"_clarooo...donde esta?"_-dijo Beth emocionada.

"_allí"-_dijo Quinn señalando el cielo.

"_vez esa estrella?...la que brilla como ninguna otra"-_

"_si..."-_

"_bueno...esa es mami Shelby...ella te va a cuidar todas las noches y te va a vigilar para que te portes bien..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_brilla mucho..."-_

"_claro...porque ahora nos ve a las tres juntas...y esta muy contenta de que estemos aquí viéndola"_-dijo Quinn mirando al cielo.

Rachel miraba al cielo y se le caían unas lagrimas, Quinn vio la cara de Rachel y le agarro la mano.

"_porque siempre vamos a estar juntas...las tres"_-dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"_las tres?...Rachel va a dormir con nosotras?"-_dijo Beth sorprendida.

"_no amor...pero por unos días vamos a vivir en la casa de Rachel..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_y mi casa?...mi cama?...mi habitación?"-_dijo Beth triste.

"_no lose amor...pero pronto lo averiguaremos..."-_dijo Quinn abrazándola.

"_no te gusta la idea de vivir conmigo?"-_dijo Rachel secándose las lagrimas.

"_claro...me encana, porque el abu Leroy y abu Hiram me compran muchos dulces"-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

"_dios mioo...como a ti te compran y a mi no?"-_dijo Rachel fingiendo asombro.

"_porque soy la preferida"-_dijo Beth en tono de burla.

"_oh no...me rompiste el corazón"-_dijo Rachel agarrándose el pecho.

"_no importa...ahora sos mi preferida"-_dijo Quinn sonriendole.

"_mi mama es miá...no es de nadie mas"-_dijo Beth abrazando fuerte a la rubia.

"_opa...celosa la niña"-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_igual...te la puedo prestar un ratito...pero un ratito nada mas eh..."-_dijo Beth señalándola.

"_claro princesa..."-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_bueno vamos?...tengo mucha hambre"-_dijo Quinn mirándola a ambas.

"_si yo también..."_-dijo Rachel.

"_bueno vamos..."-_dijo Beth y se paro.

La pequeña estiro ambas manos y una fue agarrada por Quinn y la otra fue agarrada por Rachel, y así caminaron hasta el coche.

Luego de subir al coche y conducir hasta la casa de Rachel. Llegaron y las tres se dirigieron a la casa. Cuando abrieron, rápidamente Beth corrió a los brazos de Leroy.

"_abu Leroy..."-_dijo Beth feliz.

"_hola pequeño solcito...como estas?"-_

"_muy bien...me voy a quedar en tu casa...y Rachel va a dormir conmigo y con mami Quinn..."-_

"_oh...eso es lindo..."-_dijo Leroy mientras confundido miro a Quinn y Rachel, que ambas encogieron los hombros.

"_llegaron justo para las pizzas"_-dijo Hiram mientras se asomaba a la sala de estar.

"_abu Hiram..."_-dijo Beth y rápidamente se paso a los brazos del otro hombre.

"_hola mini-Quinn"-_dijo Hiram sonriendo.

Luego de varios saludos mas Rache y Quinn fueron a la sala de películas, seguidos por Hiram, Leroy y Beth. Apenas entraron la pequeña corrió a los brazos de Santana y a los brazos de Brittany, donde ambas la arroparon y la consintieron mas de lo debido.

La cena paso muy a gusto, todos reían y disfrutaban de la presencia de la pequeña. Después de varias horas mas, Beth se había dormido en los brazos de Santana y Quinn decidió ir acostarla en la habitación que dormiría.

Los papas de Rachel le habían dado una habitación a cada una de las Fabrey, ya que había muchas.

Luego de acostar a Beth, los chicos se fueron despidiendo ya que al otro día tenían clases. Quinn y Rachel no iban a ir porque necesitaban arreglar unas cosas en la casa y demás.

Rachel ya estaba en su habitación, con la puerta abierta. Mientras que Quinn pasaba por la habitación y la morocha la llamo.

"_Quinn..."-_dijo Rachel y la rubia retrocedió para entrar a la habitación de la morocha.

"_que paso Rach?"-_mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en los pies de la cama.

"_mañana me podrías acompañarme a comprarme un teléfono nuevo?...lo que pasa que no quiero que me llame Charlie...necesito cambiar el numero"-_dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"_tranquila Rach...yo te acompaño...ahora duerme que lo vas a necesitar"-_dijo Quinn y se acerco a la morocha para darle un beso en la frente.

"_gracias por todo Quinn..."-_dijo Rachel sintiendo el beso de la rubia.

"_no es nada...te quiero...descansa"-_dijo Quinn y cerro la puerta mientras salia.

Pasaron varias horas y Beth no se quedaba quieta en la cama, se movía y decía cosas sin sentido, Quinn nunca la había visto de esa manera hasta traspiraba, lo cual asusto mucho a la rubia. La pequeña seguía moviéndose y diciendo cosas que no se entendían, hasta que se despertó de repente y comenzó llorar. Su llanto era doloroso, como si algo la agobiara, pero quien iba a pensarlo era una nena de 3 años, como algo podía agobiarla.

Quinn trato de calmarla, la alzo, la arropo, le dio un vaso de agua, le mostró fotos y demás...pero nada, la nena seguía llorando.

Rachel desde su habitación escucho el llanto de Beth y rápidamente fue corriendo a la habitación de Quinn.

"_que paso?"-_dijo Rachel entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

"_no se...no puedo calmarla, parece que tuvo una pesadilla o no se...se despertó de repente llorando...no se..."-_dijo Quinn desesperada.

Rachel se acerco a la pequeña, la tomo en brazos y la empezó a hamacar.

"_shh...tranquila...nada te pasara, estamos con vos acá...te vamos a cuidar, nada malo va a pasar"_-susurraba Rachel mientras tenia a Beth en los brazos.

Poco a poco la pequeña se fue durmiendo y lentamente Rachel la acostó en la cama, mientras que Quinn la miraba con una sonrisa.

"_como lo haces?"_-susurro Quinn para no despertar a Beth.

"_simplemente le aviso que nada malo le va a pasar si estamos juntas"-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Beth tenia a Rachel agarrada de un dedo, de la mano y no la podía despegar de ella. Quinn trataba de no reír, porque cada vez que la morocha quería zafar de la mano de la pequeña, Beth se la apretaba mas fuerte.

"_quedate, yo voy a dormir en otra habitación..."_-susurro Quinn mientras se iba.

"_como crees?...quedate vos también...hay mucho lugar"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

Quinn no dudo un segundo y se acostó en la cama con ambas chicas.

"_la verdad no pensé que seria tan complicado..."-_susurro Quinn mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Beth.

"_complicado que?"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_esto...de criar una hija..."-_

"_apenas es un día..."-_

"_pero no importa...se que me voy a enfrentar a muchas otras cosas mas..."-_

"_eso seguro...pero voy a estar a tu lado, para ayudarte y apoyarte"-_

"_gracias Rach..."-_

"_no me agradezcas"-_dijo Rachel sonriendo, recordandole a Quinn como lo decía ella.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y luego de varios minutos se quedaron dormidas junto a Beth.

A la mañana siguiente Judy fue en busca de Quinn y se encontró con las tres chicas durmiendo.

"_Quinn"_-susurro Judy para no despertar a Beth.

Quinn se removía en la cama y Judy no tuvo mas opción y la movió un poco.

"_vamos Quinn...tengo que hablar con vos...con ambas"-_dijo Judy mirando a Rachel que se despertaba.

"_que paso?"-_dijo Quinn mientras se refregaba los ojos.

"_levantate y vamos...vos también Rachel..."-_dijo Judy y salio de la habitación.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron y luego la morocha salio del cuarto para irse al suyo, vestirse y lavarse la cara. Quinn hacia lo mismo pero en ese cuarto, mientras que Beth dormía.

Luego de varios minutos salio Quinn del cuarto y se encontró con Rachel, que también salia del suyo.

Llegaron a el comedor, donde las esperaban, Judy, Hiram y Leroy con un gran desayuno.

"_buenos días"-_dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"_buenos días"_-dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel.

"buenos días chicas"-dijo Leroy mientras que Judy y Hiram asintieron con la cabeza.

"_y Beth?"-_dijo Hiram mirando a Quinn.

"_esta durmiendo todavía...no tuvo una buena noche"-_

"_paso algo?"-_dijeron en coro Leroy y Judy.

"_simplemente tuvo varias pesadillas o algo parecido...se calmo cuando Rachel vino a consolarla"-_

"_menos mal...es muy chica y debe estar extrañando a Shelby..."_-dijo Leroy.

"_de seguro que si"-_

"_bueno para que nos llamaron tan temprano?"-_dijo Rachel cambiando de tema.

"_bueno chicas...hoy temprano nos llamo Robert Williams..."_-dijo Leroy muy serio.

"_quien es el?"-_dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"_el abogado de mi mama..."-_dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"_exacto...nos llamo porque tiene la que hacer la lectura del testamento y necesita que estén ambas"-_dijo Hiram mirándolas.

"_ambas?"_-dijo Quinn y Rachel a la vez.

"_si ambas...por eso vamos a ir tu papa, yo y Judy a acompañarlas...ya que son menores todavía..."_-dijo Leroy serio.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron mudas, no sabían que Shelby tuviera testamento y mucho menos sabían que ambas tenían que ir a la lectura del mismo.

"_en media hora tenemos que estar en el estudio...así que tenemos que apurarnos"-_dijo Judy mirando a ambas chicas.

"_y Beth?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_ella se puede quedar con Maya..."_-dijo Leroy sonriendo.

"_Maya?...esta acá?"-_dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"_si...hoy la llamamos para que vuelva a su trabajo..."-_dijo Leroy.

"_no lo puedo creer...gracias, apenas tengamos el dinero se lo vamos a pagar todo"-_dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"_tranquila Quinn...queremos lo mejor para Beth y se que vos tenes tu escuela y no quiero que dejes los estudios por eso Maya esta de nuevo para cuidar a la pequeña"-_dijo Hiram sonriendo.

"_igual yo les voy a pagar todo lo que gastaron en nosotras..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_bueno tenemos que ir a prepararnos...así que ustedes hagan lo mismo..."-_dijo Judy mientras se paraba de la mesa.

"_permiso..."_-dijo Judy y se retiro de la mesa.

"_chicas hagan lo mismo...nosotros también vamos a prepararnos"-_dijo Hiram y se levanto de la mesa junto con Leroy.

Los padres de ambas se fueron y las chicas quedaron solas en la mesa.

"_voy a estar con vos, si?...te lo prometí, en todo momento..."_-dijo Quinn agarrándole la mano a la morocha.

"_gracias...lo necesito"-_dijo Rachel suspirando profundo.

Luego de eso ambas chicas se fueron a preparar para ir al estudio.

Quinn entro a la habitación y estaba su mama en la cama acariciando a Beth, mientras lloraba.

"_que paso mama?"-_dijo Quinn preocupada.

"_tu padre es una basura..."-_dijo Judy llorando.

"_que hizo ahora?"-_

"_las personas para las cuales trabajaba eran amigos de tu padre...y hace un rato me llamaron y me despidieron...por teléfono"-_

"_que?...no puede ser..."-_

"_pero es...estoy segura que tu padre dio la orden para que me despidieran..."-_

"_tranquila mama _-la abrazo-_ vamos a salir adelante...te lo prometo..."-_

"_es muy difícil hija...ahora tenemos a Beth...como vamos hacer?"-_

"_tranquila mama...voy a conseguir algún trabajo que me pueda dejar algún dinero..."-_

"_hija no quiero que trabajes...quiero que termines tus estudios, es lo mas importante..."-_

"_mama...puedo trabajar luego de la escuela, no importa eso ya veré como hago...pero no te preocupes...juntas vamos a salir adelante"-_dijo Quinn y abrazo a su madre.

Luego de eso Quinn se cambio al igual que Judy y ambas besaron a Beth, para despedirse. A la salida de la habitación se encontraron con Maya, que las abrazo y hablaron un rato, para luego irse a la sala.

"_bueno es hora de irnos..."_-dijo Leroy viendo a las mujeres que bajaban de la escalera.

"_puedo ir con Quinn?"_-susurro Rachel a sus padres.

"_claro...yo voy con tus padres..."-_dijo Judy, que había escuchado a Rachel.

Rachel le regalo una sonrisa y se fue con Quinn, en el auto de la rubia mientras que Leroy, Hiram y Judy se fueron en el auto del primero.

Después de mas de media hora, todos habían llegado al estudio y el abogado los hizo pasar a una oficina.

"_bueno...antes que nada, buenos días...tomen asiento"-_dijo Robert indicándole a todos que se sentaran.

Quinn y Rachel se sentaron en las sillas, en frente de el escritorio y los padres de Rachel al lado de ella, mientras que Judy estaba del lado de Quinn.

"_como sabrán...ambas chicas, están aquí por la lectura del testamento de la señora Shelby Corcoran, fallecida antes de ayer..."-_dijo Robert mientras sacaba unos papeles de un sobre.

Rachel estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez tenia sentimientos encontrados, Quinn la miro y le agarro la mano la cual, la morocha la apretó muy fuertemente.

"_tengo entendido que ambas son menores de edad...verdad?"-_dijo Robert mirando a las chicas.

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

"_bueno voy a proceder a leer el testamento...están lista?"-_ dijo Robert y ambas chicas asintieron.

El abogado se coloco unos lentes y comenzó a leer el testamento.

"_antes que nada...quiero entregarle esto a la Srta Quinn Fabrey..."_-dijo Robert mirando a las chicas, y Quinn estiro la mano para agarrar los papeles.

"_que es esto?"-_dijo Quinn confundida.

"_son los papeles de la tenencia de Beth Corcoran...ahora Beth Fabrey"_-dijo Robert.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y sonreía mientras respiraba dificultosamente. Judy sonreía como nunca al igual que los padres de Rachel. La morocha la miro y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Luego de eso volvieron otra vez a la lectura de el testamento.

"_bueno ...procedamos... para Quinn Fabrey la casa de toda mi vida, y con la que compartí tres años con Beth..."_-dijo Robert y todos se miraron sorprendidos- _"por cuestiones de legalidad, la casa tiene que estar a nombre de un mayor...por lo tanto las escrituras están a nombre de Judy Fabrey, la casa puede ser habitada por quien quiera, tanto Quinn como Judy...yo se muy bien que la van a necesitar..."_-dijo Robert y le entrego las escrituras a Judy- _"para Rachel Berry...dejo mi casa de New York, la gran mansión de Broadway, como la llamaba mi bebe...esa casa es para cuando mi estrella triunfe en lo mas alto de los musicales y espero que tengas a la mejor compañía a tu lado, que te sepa valorar y te acompañe en tus sueños..."_-dijo Robert y le entrego unos papeles- _"las escrituras están a tu nombre ya que dentro de poco cumples la mayoría de edad, así que vas a poder acceder a esa casa"-_dijo Robert sonriendo- _"para Beth Fabrey...le dejo mi herencia económica valuada en mas de cinco millones de dolares y pido exclusivamente que esa plata sea administrada por Quinn Fabrey...lo que pido, es que la plata sea explicitamente usada para la educación de Beth y para tus estudios Quinn, se que eres una gran estudiante y me encantaría verte estudiar lo que te guste...sea lo que sea, quiero que ese dinero lo inviertas en la carrera que mas te guste, confió en vos y se que no vas a defraudarme"_-dijo Robert mirando a la rubia.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las cosas que había dejado Shelby para las tres chicas. Pero todavía faltaba algo.

"_todavía falta algo..."-_dijo Robert mirando a las chicas.

"_hay mas?"-_dijo Rachel confundida.

"_si pero necesito que se retiren los mayores..."-_dijo Robert mirando a los señores mas grandes y ellos no dudaron y se fueron de la oficina.

"_la señora Shelby Corcoran me dio la orden de decirles, a ustedes _-mirando a las chicas- _que no dejen que nadie les impida ser felices...ella quiere verlas felices y que formen una gran familia..."_-dijo Robert sonriendo.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron confundidas y sonrieron al saber a lo que se refería Shelby.

"_bueno niñas un gusto conocerlas _-le daba la mano a cada una- _y disfruten de sus pertenencias que se que la señora Corcoran hizo lo mejor para ustedes"-_dijo Robert sonriendo.

"_muchas gracias..."_-dijo Quinn.

"_adiós"-_dijo Rachel y ambas chicas salieron de la oficina.

Luego de eso todos volvieron a la casa. Rachel con Quinn iban muy calladas. Mientras que Judy y los padres de Rachel iban en el otro auto, hablando de lo que les había dejado y Judy dijo que ahora podían ir a vivir a la casa que Shelby les dejo.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno aca les traigo otro capitulo!...se viene lo mas interesante :O jajajaja qe onda? a todos les gusta mas Quinn que Charlie? :O jajajaja era sabido! vieron que algo bueno dejo Shelby! y bueno...les digo qe se acerca lo mejor! :D

**NOTA DESTACADA: **bueno mucho no hay...**Dianna **anda pidiendo** (como siempre) **pero mucho** Charlie** eh! :O** creo qe la pibita tiene problemas de identidad **jajajajajajaa! igual te amo loca!** TE RE AMO LOCA DE MIERDA! **jajajaj porqe la puteaba?...si chicas estoi re loca!...despues Lea que twittea cualquier boludes!** A VER MOROCHA QEREMOS FOTO CON DI, O SI NO, NO ESCRIBAS NADA! **jajajajaja igual te doy tambien!...jajajajajaj

**NOTA DE PEDIDO: **Okei hay gente que me pide que la nombre...una de ellas es **MARIE!** (**MarieGabriellaS**) asi qe como prometi, la nombro!...**es chiqita, es una beba!** asi que mucho no puedo poner! jajajajajajaja **VOY PRESA! igual Marie sos divina! :D** ... despues a Debs que me habla todas las noches por face! super simpatica! :D

tambien a las chicas de la pagina...qe me quieren** PERO MATAR** cada vez qe no subo cap! jajajajajajaja **ACA ESTA CHICAS!** :D **las quiero a ustedes tambien :D**

**NOTA LOCA: **siguen saliendo mas fotos de** I KISSED GIRL **loco no?... vieron como se abrazan Santana y Britt? no son tiernas?**...AWWWWW **quiero asi de** QUINCHEL** jajajajajj es mucho pedir Ryan? eh?** PUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **jajajajajajaj

**NOTA PARA LAS DEMAS: **oigan...me estan dejando sin ganas eh!...no me firman ya? :( qe mal eh!...**firmen porqe no subo nunca mas** :P jajajajajajajajaj

**PD:** estoi ansiosa para la semana que viene, me llega algo** HERMOSO!...**ya se los contare que es! :P pero preparencen jajajajjaj

**AHORA SI, CHAU!**

**Besos...**

**FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	26. FACEBOOK

Después de varios minutos todos llegaron a la casa de Rachel. Quinn subió a ver como estaba Beth, mientras que los demás se quedaron en la sala.

"buen dia"-dijo Quinn entrando a la habitación.

"_hola Quinn..."_-dijo Maya que estaba sentada en la cama con la niña, desayunando.

"_hola mami..."_-dijo Beth sonriendo.

"_hola Maya _-le dio un beso a la chica.- _hola mi amor..."_-dijo Quinn y le dio un beso a la pequeña.

"_como fue?"- _dijo Maya.

"_uhmm...bien, necesito hablar con mi hija, puede ser?"-_

"_claro...luego regreso pequeña..."-_dijo Maya y le dio un beso en la frente a la niña.

Maya salio de la habitación y Quinn se acerco mas a la pequeña.

"_que pasa mami?"-_

"_tienes ganas de volver a casa?"-_

"_a casa?...donde esta el abuelo Russell?-_

"_no, donde tienes tu habitación, tus juguetes, tu ropa, tus cuentos...donde vivías con mami Shelby..."-_

"_si, pero mami Shelby no va a volver..."-_

"_pero yo voy a ir contigo...y la abuela Judy también..."-_

"_y Charlie?...y el abuelo Russell?"-_

"_ellos no vienen...seremos tu, la abu Judy y yo...que te parece?"-_

"_SIII...quiero volver a casa..."-_dijo Beth contenta.

Quinn no dudo un segundo y la abrazo muy fuerte. Sabia que ese era el primer paso para empezar una vida nueva, una vida con su hija y su madre.

Rachel estaba con sus padres y Judy, en la sala, mientras que los mayores hablaban ella se mantenía al margen, no podía creer lo que le había dejado su madre.

"_hija...hija"_-dijo Hiram captando la atención de la morocha.

"_que paso papa?"_-dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza.

"_en que estas pensado?"-_

"_nada, simplemente trato de asimilar las cosas..."-_

"_tranquila hija, te vamos a apoyar en todo..."-_

"_lo se...gracias"-_

Hiram abrazo a la muchacha y se quedaron así por varios minutos.

Quinn bajo a la sala y se sentó en el sillón, de la sala, donde estaba Rachel sola ya que los padres se habían ido.

"_como estas?"-_dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia, que estaba con la mirada perdida.

"_rara...todavía no caigo..."-_

"_tranquila...yo tampoco"-_

"_pero vos sos la hija...era obvio que algo te iba a dejar, pero yo?...no lo entiendo..."-_

"_te quiso mucho mi mama...aparte sabe que Beth estaría mejor en su casa, que en otro lado..."-_

"_es como si supiera que nos quedamos en la calle y por eso la puso a nombre de mi mama..."-_

"_miralo como algo positivo...ahora Beth vuelve a su casa, y ustedes tienen casa nueva"-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_todavía no lo creo igual..."-_

"_decímelo a mi...es raro todo..."-_

"_ahora vas a poder ir a triunfar a Broadway..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_tengo un motivo mas grande para hacerlo ahora..."-_

"_Shelby estaría orgullosa de verte sobre los escenarios..."-_

"_y tu?...estarías orgullosa?"-_

"_claro que si...daría todo por verte arriba de un escenario, cumpliendo tu sueño...y haciendo lo que mas amas..."-_

"_gracias Quinn...eres muy importante para mi"_-dijo Rachel y abrazo a la rubia.

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por una voz familiar.

"_se están abrazando y no me llamaron?"_-dijo Beth cruzada de brazos.

Quinn y Rachel se separaron y miraron a la pequeña, que tenia cara de enojada.

"_ven aquí princesa..."_-dijo Rachel y le estiro los brazos.

Y las tres chicas se abrazaron como nunca. Mientras que del otro lado de la sala, las veía Leroy.

"_se ven lindas no?"_-dijo Hiram, que llegaba a donde estaba Leroy.

"_yo la veo muy feliz a Rach...Quinn le hace muy bien, al igual que Beth..."-_

"_es una gran chica, Quinn..."-_

"_esperemos que Rachel se de cuenta que lo mejor esta del lado de Quinn...no quiero verla sufrir por culpa de Charlie"-_

"_nuestra hija va a saber valorar todo lo que las chicas le dan...te lo aseguro..."-_

Ambos padres se fueron dejando a las chicas, todavía abrazadas.

Ya era medio día y todos estaban ayudando a las Fabrey a poner las cajas en sus autos, para irse a instalarse a la casa que les dio Shelby.

"_bueno eso es todo?"_-dijo Leroy mirándolas.

"_si, es todo"_-dijo Judy.

"_y Maya?_"-dijo Quinn mirando para todos lados.

"_acá...estaba con la pequeña en el baño..."_-dijo Maya que tenia en los brazos a Beth.

"_bueno...es hora.."_-dijo Judy.

"_es hora de una nueva vida..."_-dijo Hiram sonriendo.

"_esperemos que todo salga bien..."-_

"_claro que si Judy, no te preocupes"_-dijo Leroy mirándola.

"_muchas gracias por todo de verdad..."-_

Mientras los hombre se despedían de la mujer, las chicas hacían lo mismo también.

"_princesa despídete de Rachel..."_-dijo Quinn mirando a la pequeña, que estaba en los brazos de la rubia.

"_adiós Rachel..."_-dijo Beth y se fue a los brazos de la morocha.

"_adiós mi vida..."_-dijo Rachel abrazando muy fuerte a la pequeña.

"_vas a venir a verme?"-_

"_claro amor...voy a ir todos los días, si es posible..."-_

"_te quiero Rach..."-_

"_yo también princesa..."-_

"_bueno, bueno...yo también quiero abrazo..."_-dijo Quinn interrumpiendo a las chicas.

"_no te pongas celosa mami..."_-dijo Beth y le estiro los brazos para que la alzara.

"_que lindo abrazo..."-_

"_Beth...vamos a subirnos al coche..."-_dijo Maya, para que ambas chicas se despidieran.

"_en que coche?"_-dijo Beth mirando a Quinn.

"_en el mio amor...ve..."_-dijo Quinn mientras la bajaba.

Beth corrió con Maya y ambas se fueron a subir al auto.

Rachel y Quinn quedaron frente a frente.

"_es el comienzo de una nueva vida..."_-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_esperemos que todo salga bien de ahora en mas"-_

"_vas a ver que todo va a salir bien...te lo aseguro"-_

"_eso espero..."-_

"_voy a extrañar tus abrazos a la noche..."-_

"_conoces la casa de Shelby...así que te puedes escapar un día y venir por tus abrazos"_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_seria una buena idea..."-_

"_me gusta esa sonrisa...me gusta que la uses conmigo y me gusta mas porque te ves bien..."-_

"_gracias a vos...por eso"-_

"_no es gracias a mi...yo no hago nada"-_

"_para mi haces mucho...te quiero demasiado..."_-dijo Rachel y la abrazo fuertemente.

"_yo también bonita..."_-dijo Quinn mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Rachel se separo despacio de Quinn y se miraron unos segundos. Rachel sentía esa mirada profunda de la rubia que le movía todo el cuerpo y no entendía porque. Quinn la miraba y sentía que nada mas existía a lo que se puso nerviosa y decidió desviar la mirada.

"_uhmmm...vas a ir mañana a la escuela?"_-dijo Rachel tratando de parecer serena.

"_creo que si..."_-dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa.

"_quiero que estés conmigo...no quiero verla a Charlie"-_

"_tranquila...Charlie tiene torneo y viajo afuera de la cuidad...hasta el lunes no viene"-_

"_como sabes?"-_

"_mi mama me lo dijo...tranquila, no pasa nada...mientras estés conmigo o con los chicos, Charlie no se va acercar..."-_

"_gracias..."-_

"_basta de agradecerme..."-_

"_Quinn..."_-grito Judy.

"_bueno es hora de irme..."_-dijo Quinn mirando a la morocha.

"_si...mañana nos vemos en la escuela, si?"-_

"_claro Rach...te veo mañana...te quiero"-_dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_yo mas..."_-dijo Rachel y sonrió.

Quinn subió a su auto, donde estaban esperando Maya y Beth. Mientras que Judy subió al suyo y ambas emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Shelby.

Luego de haber acomodado todo, sacaron las cosas de Shelby y las pusieron en bolsas y cajas, ya que los familiares se las iban a llevar.

Quinn se quedo con la habitación de Shelby, que estaba al lado de la habitación de Beth. Judy se quedo con una habitación mas alejada, al igual que Maya. Por suerte la casa era grande y tenia mas de 5 habitaciones.

Había llegado la noche, ya habían comido, Beth estaba durmiendo y Quinn, en su habitación, se dispuso a abrir su laptop, para hacer un curriculum y mañana después de clases ir a buscar trabajo.

Después de haber terminado el curriculum, decidió despejarse un poco y entro en Facebook.

Iba todo bien hasta que se encontró con algo que no se lo esperaba.

**Alex Corcoran** _quiere ser tu amigo._

"_Alex Corcoran?..."_-dijo Quinn para si misma.

Quinn no dudo un segundo y la acepto, tenia que saber quien era. Rápidamente al aceptarla vio las fotos y se acordó de quien era. Era Alex la sobrina de Shelby, la que se habían conocido en el cumpleaños de Beth. Mientras miraba las fotos la chica le escribió.

**Alex Corcoran**

Hola Quinn...te acordás de mi?...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Confieso que tuve que ver tus fotos para poder acordarme jajaja...

**Alex Corcoran**

jajaja bueno...veo que tenes poca memoria :P

**Quinn Fabrey**

La verdad no tengo memoria en estos días :S

**Alex Corcoran**

Como estas?...digo..después de lo sucedido..

**Quinn Fabrey**

Bien...un poco mejor, la verdad que el mundo se me vino a bajo después de lo de Shelby...

**Alex Corcoran**

Me imagino...

**Quinn Fabrey**

De verdad no te imaginas...no te das una idea...

**Alex Corcoran**

Paso algo mas?...después de lo de Shelby?...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Problemas en casa...o de familia como lo quieras tomar...

**Alex Corcoran**

Me querés contar?...digo, si querés...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Necesito desahogarme...

**Alex Corcoran**

Te escucho...mejor te leo jajaja

**Quinn Fabrey**

jajaja gracias...

Bueno resulta que mi "papa" nos dejo en la calle, a mi y a mi mama...

A mi mama la despidieron del trabajo, porque Russell dio la orden...

Y para terminar, hoy fue la lectura del testamento de Shelby y tenemos

las escrituras de la casa y yo tengo la tenencia de Beth.

**Alex Corcoran**

Complicado...quien es Russell?..

**Quinn Fabrey**

"mi padre"...lo llamo así porque la verdad no se merece el titulo de padre...

**Alex Corcoran**

Entiendo...y ahora que van hacer?...digo tu mama sin trabajo, con Beth, la casa...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Ahora estamos instaladas en la casa de Shelby, decidimos que era lo mejor para Beth...

ya que tiene su cuarto y sus cosas...

Por lo del trabajo, ahora mismo estoy imprimiendo curriculums para llevarlos mañana

por todos lados...a ver si puedo conseguir algo...

**Alex Corcoran**

Pero vas a dejar la escuela?...

**Quinn Fabrey**

NO!...simplemente voy a buscar empleo de medio tiempo, que me permita ir a la

escuela y luego trabajar...para poder juntar dinero para los gastos...

**Alex Corcoran**

Creo que tengo la solución para tu búsqueda...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Como?...

**Alex Corcoran**

Mañana, después de la escuela te lo digo, si?...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Pero mañana después de la escuela tengo que ir a recorrer locales y demás...

**Alex Corcoran**

No vas a necesitar eso...pero bueno, si quieres te lo digo después de clases de Química...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Después de clases de Química?...no entiendo...

**Alex Corcoran**

Si, creo que se me paso una noticia jajaja...

Mañana ingreso a la escuela, soy la nueva alumna del Mckinley...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Enserio?...no lo puedo creer...pensé que vivías en Los Ángeles...

**Alex Corcoran**

Vivía...ahora me vine a vivir a Ohio, por un motivo especial...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Y se puede saber cual es ese motivo?...

**Alex Corcoran**

Por el mismo motivo que te dije que tengo la solución a tu búsqueda...

**Quinn Fabrey**

No entiendo mucho...pero bueno mañana me lo vas a contar mejor...

O no?...

**Alex Corcoran**

Claro Fabrey...y me vas a tener que enseñar toda la escuela...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Con mucho gusto Alex...

**Alex Corcoran**

Eso es bueno...por lo menos ya conozco a varios...tus amigos son buena onda...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Son los mejores...y me imagino que Rachel ya sabe, no?

**Alex Corcoran**

Nop todavía no sabe nada...creo que se va a llevar una linda sorpresa jajaja

**Quinn Fabrey**

Se llevan bien ustedes?...

**Alex Corcoran**

Nos llevamos...ni bien, ni mal...lo que pasa que mucha relacion no tuvimos...

simplemente por el hecho de que mucho no venia aca...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Claro...bueno pero de seguro que desde mañana se van a llevar muy bien...

Rach es una buena persona y no creo que tenga problemas...

**Alex Corcoran**

Espero que así sea...

Bueno creo que es hora de irme a dormir...

**Quinn Fabrey**

Si yo también...mañana va a ser un día muy largo...

**Alex Corcoran**

Igual no te olvides que tengo una propuesta para vos...

así que no podes rechazarla...

Mañana hablamos Quinn, que descanses!...

Adiós.

**Quinn Fabrey**

Adiós, besos :)

Alex se desconecto y Quinn se quedo pensativa por cual seria la propuesta de la chica.

Siguió navegando un poco mas en Facebook y se encontró con una publicación de Rachel.

**Rachel Berry **paso de "tener una relación" a estar "soltera".

Me gusta · Comentar · Hace dos minutos.

A **Santana Lopez** y **25 personas** mas les gusta esto.

Quinn cuando vio que a Santana le gustaba eso comenzó a reír, pero luego vio que a 25 personas mas le gustaba, así que entro para ver quienes eran esas personas. Cuando abrió el link vio que eran casi todos chicos del colegio, mas todos los chicos del Glee Club.

Luego de ver eso decidió no poner "me gusta" porque no era lo adecuado. Después de eso Quinn escribió un estado.

**Quinn Fabrey**

Empezando una vida nueva...

Me gusta · Comentar · Hace 10 minutos.

A **Rachel Berry **y a **8 personas** mas les gusta esto.

**Rachel Berry**

Te voy a apoyar en todo momento...te quiero 3

4 me gusta · Comentar · Hace 9 minutos.

**Santana Lopez**

Obvio rubia...siempre vamos a apoyarte...contá conmigo para lo que sea.

Me gusta · Comentar · Hace 6 minutos.

**Kurt Hummel**  
>Todos con vos pequeña barbie :)<p>

Me gusta · Comentar · Hace 5 minutos.

Luego de ver todos esos comentarios, Quinn sonrió como nunca y escucho una voz que la llamaba.

"_mami..."-_gritaba Beth del otro lado de la habitación.

Quinn apenas la escucho salio corriendo y entro a la habitación.

"_que paso princesa?"_-dijo Quinn entrando a la habitación.

"_quiero que me cuentes un cuento..."-_

"_un cuento?..."-_

"_si, un cuento..."-_

"_bueno...uhmmm...como quieres que se llame?"-_

"_uhmmm...ponle nombre tu..."-_

"_bueno...se va a llamar...pequeña estrella..."-_

"_me gusta..."-_

"_bueno...había una vez una pequeña estrella que se llamaba..."-_

"_Beth...como yo..."-_

"_bueno...se llamaba Beth, era una estrella muy traviesa y muy bonita, tenia una mama estrella que se llamaba..."-_

"_Quinn...como tu..."-_

"_que se llamaba Quinn...también tenia varias tías y un papa..."-_

"_muy guapo..."-_

"_y un papa muy guapo...la pequeña estrella quería jugar con la luna, pero la mama no la dejaba decía que era muy grande para que ella jugara con la luna..."-_

"_porque Rachel no vino?...ella cuenta mejores cuentos"-_

"_como que cuenta mejores cuentos?...oh...me enoje ahora"_-dijo Quinn haciéndose la ofendida.

"_no te enojes mami...pero Rachel cuenta mejores los cuento..."-_

"_cuenta uno tu...a ver..."-_

"_bueno...había una vez una nena que se llamaba Beth, que tenia una mama muy linda que se llamaba Quinn y un papa muy guapo que se llamaba Puck, también tenia tías muy lindas como tía Santana y tía Britt. Ella quería que su mami Quinn fuera feliz, y quería tener una familia con Rachel..."-_

Quinn la miro extrañada por el relato de la pequeña.

"_quieres tener una familia con Rachel?"-_

"_si...yo quiero que Rachel viva con nosotras y que me cuide y que me abrase"-_

"_pero Rachel no puede vivir con nosotras...ella tiene su familia"-_

"_entonces besala como la besa tía Charlie...así podes abrazarla y ella se puede quedar conmigo en las noches..."-_

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, Beth era una niña pero se le ocurría cada cosa.

"_tía Charlie ya no es la novia de Rachel..."-_

"_que es novia?..."-_

"_es uhmmm...cuando te besas con otra persona, en la boca...si un chico te besa en la boca, es tu novio...y si una chica te besa en la boca, es tu novia..."-_

"_entonces besala a Rachel en la boca...para que sea tu novia y así pueda vivir con nosotras..."-_

"_cariño...Rach es mi amiga, no la puedo besar...aparte por mas que la bese no puede vivir con nosotras"-_

"_pero yo quiero que Rachel te bese...no voy a aceptar a nadie mas que no se a Rachel..."_-dijo Beth cruzándose de brazos.

"_cariño pero no me gusta Rachel como novia..."-_

"_a mi si, no quiero que tengas otra novia..."-_ dijo Beth enojada.

"_esta bien...mejor duerme, mañana hablamos de eso, si?"-_

"_quedate conmigo"-_

"_claro pequeña..."-_

Quinn tapo a la pequeña y se acostó a su lado, y luego de varios minutos la niña se durmió. Quinn quedo pensado un rato mas, como a su hija se le había metido en la cabeza de que Rachel sea su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Ok que ondaaaaaaa!...jajajaja sii, todos estan de acuerdo con que Quinn este con Rachel :O, Beth es un amor si, si!...aparecio ALEX :O que le propondrá a Quinn? :O terrible!

**NOTA DESTACADA: **bueno segun un twitt de Dianna, se hizo un cambio de look! se habra pintado el pelo de** VERDE?...i**gual le qedaria todo hermoso, asi qe no tengo drama!...segun una chabona estaba LEA tambien! habian ido las dos juntas!** que cogieron en el salon de belleza **jajajajajajaja...**vieron los spoiler DIOS! **espero qe se cumplan todos, porqe si no voy a ponerle un palo en el culo a Ryan y se lo remuevo como si estuviera batiendo milkshake jajajajajajajajajajajaa!...vieron dicen qe van a tener sexo en el baño, en el piano, en la direccion, en el salon de coro y ahi se va a sumar Santana y Britt, luego viene Puck a sacar fotos y se termina excitando y las chicas lo echan por depravado **OK, NO!** eso pasa en mi mente! jajajajajajajajajajaj pero estaria re bueno :P! se imaginan un **GLEE THE L WORD? jajajajajaj qe bueno seria che!**

**NOTA LOCA: **hay una chica (quiero creer) jajajajaja qe es** SS**...**(sebastiana Stan?)** jajajajajajajajajaja o puede ser **(Soy Sexy?)** ese me gusta mas jajajajajajaja! me propuso algo bueno! jajajajajaja te voy a esperar aca eh! :P...ajajajajaja a todas las demas tambien tiren propuestas, a la mejor propuesta la busco y la llevo conmigo a un lugar ideal :D si? jajajjaajajajajaj i despues **ANONIMO!** no se qien sos...pero me muero por saberlo jajajajaja! espero qe cumplas con lo qe decis! ;)

**NOTA DEDICADA: **okei no me acuerdo a quien tenia qe mandar saludos...pero...a las chicas de la pagina **Emmi, Alexia, Biankita, Karla (mi mini-bieber)**...a las chicas de twitter..**.Cande, PrincesaFaberry, TheLore, Mari**e...y seguro me olvido de alguien, pero bueno tengo la mente colapsada jajajjajaja! PAREN! **Debs** vos tambien estas incluida :D...listo! me olvido de muchas pero bueno! las anoto para la proxima :P

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **bueno se viene Alex, va a ser un personaje regular...osea hasta qe se me ocurra matarla o algo jajajajajajaja!...Quinn va a tener una oferta muy tentadora por Alex asi qe atencion, porqe a Rachel mucho no le va a gustar :O...se vienen muchas cosas ojo eh!...y ya tengo pensado el final!...tambien les comento que va a ver...**QUIEN DECIDE ES EL CORAZON 2! asi qe esten atentas :)**

**GRACIAS POR LAS FIRMAS...Y LOS COMENTARIOS **(si estas enojada porqe mate a Shelby, comenta igual jajajajajajajaja)** ESPERO OFERTAS, COMENTARIOS, PUTEADAS Y PROPÙESTAS INDECENTES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**gracias por leerme**

**BESOS FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	27. LA PROPUESTA

Al otro día Quinn se levanto temprano, ya que tenia que ir a la escuela. Su madre también se levanto temprano.

"_que haces despierta a esta hora?"_-dijo Quinn entrando a la cocina y viendo a su mama preparando el café.

"_me desperté temprano para ir a buscar trabajo..."-_

"_oh...es bueno eso...yo también voy a buscar trabajo después de la escuela..."-_

"_Quinn...ya hablamos de eso..."-_

"_mama...quiero ayudar, yo puedo conseguir algo hasta que vos consigas algo estable, con un buen sueldo...dejame ayudarte, aparte tengo una hija que mantener..."-_

"_pero no quiero que descuides el estudio..."-_

"_eso no va a pasar te lo prometo..."-_

Quinn se sentó en la mesa para desayunar. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y Judy lo rompió.

"_hija..."-_

"_si que pasa mama..."-_

"_que pasa entre tu y Rachel?"-_

Quinn al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho.

"_nada por?"-_

"_hija...soy tu madre.."-_

"_de verdad mama...no pasa nada"-_

"_veo como se miran, como se agarran de las manos y todas esas cosas..."-_

"_de verdad mama, no pasa nada...simplemente le brindo mi apoyo como a una amiga..."-_

"_es la novia de tu hermana..."-_

"_primero antes que nada...Rachel y Charlie no son mas novias...porque Charlie la engaño a Rachel, le mintió y la manipulo de la peor manera...segundo no hay nada entre ella y yo...somos amigas nada mas"-_

"_como que la engaño?"-_

"_así como papa lo hizo con vos...esto es tema entre nosotras mama, de verdad no me gustaría involucrarte...compartimos la misma madre con Charlie y no quiero ponerte en su contra ni mucho menos...así que prefiero que estas cosas queden entre las chicas nada mas..."-_

"_esta bien hija...pero si pasa algo entre Rachel y tu... me lo vas a contar?"-_

"_no va a pasar nada mama..."-_

"_nunca digas nunca..."-_

"_esta bien...si pasara algo, serias la primera en saberlo..."-_

"_me gusta Rachel...me gusta mas para ti, que para Charlie..."-_

"_que?"-_

"_si...se como es Charlie, la conozco es mi hija y se que es muy infiel y con Rachel no iba a ser la excepción así que me lo esperaba...por eso me gusta mas la relación que Rachel tiene con vos...es mucho mas natural, no se...me gusta"-_

"_gracias ma...pero somos amigas..."-_

"_bueno lose...pero no pierdo las esperanzas..."-_

"_dios, estas loca"-_dijo Quinn riendo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Berry se encuentra Rachel desayunando con sus padre.

"_estas segura de que quieres ir hoy, hija?...porque puedes faltar un día mas"-_dijo Hiram mirando a la chica.

"_si, papa estoy bien...no pasa nada"_-dijo Rachel.

"_bueno hija vamos a irnos...ya es tarde..."-_dijo Leroy mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

"_papa...antes que nada quiero pedirles algo..."-_dijo Rachel.

"_que paso hija?...no me asustes"-_dijo Hiram.

"_ayer escuche a Quinn y a Judy hablando..."-_

"_hija eso esta mal...no es bueno escuchar las conversaciones ajenas"_-dijo Leroy.

"_lo se papa...pero no fue mi intención...escuche que Judy no tiene mas trabajo, que Russell ordeno que la echaran de su trabajo..."-_

"_como?...que desgraciado..."_-dijo Hiram molesto.

"_yo quería pedirles algo..."-_

"_que le demos trabajo a Judy?"_-dijo Leroy.

"_si...pero conozco a Quinn y seguro le dijo a la madre que no le pidiera nada a ustedes, es un poco orgullosa_ -sonríe- _por eso les quería pedir...ustedes que tienen amigos y esas cosas que les podrían recomendar a Judy, ella sabe mucho de empresas y esas cosas...si mal no recuerdo es administradora de empresas...así que por favor les pido que hablen con sus amigos y les pidan que_ _la llamen..."-_

"_claro hija...no te preocupes..."_-dijo Hiram.

"_pero no quiero que ni Judy, ni Quinn se enteren que tuvimos algo que ver...quiero que sean discretos por favor..."-_

"_tranquila Rachel...vamos a hacer lo posible..."_-dijo Leroy.

"_gracias papis..."-_dijo Rachel y los abrazo a los hombres.

Luego de eso los hombres se despidieron de la chica y se fueron a sus trabajos, mientras que Rachel se quedo un rato mas.

En Los Ángeles se encontraban Charlie y Russell, desayunando en el bar de un hotel muy lujoso.

"_así que Rachel te descubrió tus andanzas no?"_-dijo Russell mirando a la rubia.

"_yo tenia todo bien planeado...pero se metieron Santana y Quinn...y todo se fue al demonio"-_

"_tranquila hija...ahora cuando empieces a ganar mas torneos las chicas van a caer solas..."-_

"_igual ya tengo otra en mira..."-_

"_esa es mi hija...se puede saber quien?"-_

"_tengo planeado una linda venganza...y la principal es Santana, así que por ella voy a ir primero"-_

"_como se nota que sos mi hija eh!"-_

"_lo se"_-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Charlie no dijo mas nada y agarro su celular, para comenzar su venganza.

_**Hola princesa como estas?...te compre algo muy lindo, no veo la hora de llegar para dártelo...-Charlie.**_

Brittany estaba en su casa esperando que la recogiera Santana, cuando escucho su celular, lo miro y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

_**Que me compraste?...quiero verte ya :( -Britt.**_

_**Te compre algo que te va a encantar...sabes?...te extraño mucho...-Charlie.**_

_**Yo también :( y Charlie Junior también...cuando volvés? -Britt.**_

_**La semana que viene...creo que el miércoles estoy de vuelta...-Charlie.**_

_**Espero porque quiero darte un abrazo lindo... :D -Britt.**_

_**Con muchas ganas lo voy a estar esperando...ya fuiste a la escuela?-Charlie.**_

_**Nop...estoy esperando a Santana que me pase a buscar...-Britt.**_

_**Amor no me gusta mucho Santana...la ultima vez me pego...-Charlie.**_

_**Como que te pego?...porque no me dijiste nada?-Britt.**_

_**Porque no quería que te preocuparas...pero no quiero hablar de eso, como esta todo por allá?-Charlie.**_

_**Todo bien...sabias que la mama de Rachel se fue con Tobby?...-Britt.**_

_**Quien es Tobby?-Charlie.**_

_**El perrito de Beth...Shelby se fue a cuidarlo porque estaba enfermo :( y ahora los dos están en el cielo con Santana...-Britt.**_

_**Si ya sabia...como esta Rachel?-Charlie.**_

_**Ella esta bien...Quinn ahora vive en su casa y los chicos dicen que hacen linda pareja...-Britt.**_

Cuando Charlie leyó el mensaje se puso furiosa, quería tirar el teléfono a cualquier lado pero se contuvo y respondió.

_**A si?...sabias que no soy mas la novia de Rachel?...ahora soy toda tuya...-Charlie.**_

_**Santy dice que te portaste muy mal con Rach...-Britt.**_

_**Santana no sabe nada...cuando regrese vos y yo vamos a tener una noche de películas de Disney, que te parece?-Charlie.**_

_**SIII ME ENCANTA LA IDEA...-Britt.**_

_**Bueno amor...te tengo que dejar ahora tengo que entrenar...te amo mucho...-Charlie.**_

_**Yo también...mucho, mucho...-Britt.**_

Luego de eso Charlie sonrió maliciosa al cumplir su primera etapa del plan. Mientra que Britt esperaba por la llegada de Santana.

Quinn ya había salido para la escuela mientras que Rachel todavía estaba preparando sus cosas, vio su celular y decidió mandar un mensaje.

_**Esperame en la puerta por fis...te quiero -Rachel.**_

Quinn leyó el mensaje y paro el auto, para poder responderlo.

_**Yo ya estoy yendo así que apurate...porque no tengo ganas de esperar -Quinn.**_

Rachel vio el mensaje y se sorprendió, sonaba como un tanto molesta o enojada, no se esperaba esa repuesta de Quinn. Luego de unos segundos volvió a sonar el celular.

_**Te estoy cargando bonita...sabes que te espero todo lo que sea necesario...te quiero mucho 3 -Quinn.**_

Rachel sonrió al leer el mensaje, sabia que la rubia no podía contestarle así.

Después de varios minutos Quinn ya estaba en la escuela, bajo del auto y se encontro con Alex que bajaba de su auto.

"_hey chica nueva..."_-dijo Quinn llamando la atención de Alex.

"_Quinn...que sorpresa..."_-dijo Alex mirándola.

"_no es sorpresa...vengo a esta escuela..."-_dijo Quinn riendo.

"_si ya se...pero no te esperaba tan temprano..."-_

"_llego siempre temprano, nos juntamos con amigos antes de entrar..."-_

"_ah...entonces cual es tu grupo?"-_

"_son ellos que están allá _-señala un grupo de chicos- _vamos seguramente ya los conoces, estuvieron en la fiesta de Beth..."-_

"_a si...claro..."-_

Ambas chicas fueron hacia un grupo de chicos que estaba en el estacionamiento.

"_hola chicos..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_hola rubia...como estas?"_-dijo Kurt.

"_todo bien...ustedes?"-_

"_todo bien por suerte..."-_

"_se acuerdan de ella?_ -señalo a Alex- se va a sumar a nuestra escuela..."-

"_claro...es la sobrina de Shelby, no?"_-dijo Kurt mirando a la chica.

"_si..."_-dijo Alex nerviosa.

"_y que haces acá?...digo, no es época de nuevos chicos..."_-dijo Santana.

"_vine con mi hermano, el va a poner unos locales acá en Ohio y yo vine a ayudarlo..."- _

"_locales?...de ropa?"_-dijo Kurt.

"_no, uno es un bar y otro es un boliche..."-_

"_un boliche?...en Ohio?...wow eso es oro"_-dijo Puck sonriendo.

"_la verdad que si...acá no hay ningún boliche, a no ser por la casa de Puck que parece un boliche..."_-dijo Mike y todos rieron.

"_bueno igual...es dentro de unas semanas...están todos invitados eh..."_-dijo Alex sonriendo.

"_eso es bueno..."_- dijo Santana.

Luego de hablar un rato mas, llego Mercedes con Sam y Quinn vio a lo lejos el auto de Rachel y fue corriendo a recibir a la chica.

"_ahí va...es mas tierno cuando va Q..."_-dijo Santana riendo.

"_sos mala..."_-Kurt sonriendo.

Alex quedo mirando la escena al igual que todos los chicos.

Rachel estaciono y se bajo del auto, mientras estaba agarrando su cartera no se dio cuenta quien venia atrás.

"_RACH..."_-grito Quinn haciendo que la morocha se asustase.

"_dios mio...me vas a matar de un infarto"_-dijo Rachel agarrándose el pecho.

"_perdón...quería sorprenderte"-_

"_valla que lo hiciste"_-dijo Rachel riendo.

"_como estas?"-_

"_bien y tu?"- _

"_bien...ven tengo a alguien que presentarte..."_- dijo Quinn y le estiro la mano para que le agarrara.

"_no me vengas con otra de tus acosadoras eh"-_

"_tranquila Rach...esta la conoces..."-_

Las chicas fueron hacia los demás chicos, mientras avanzaban Rachel veía a alguien conocido pero no la divisaba bien. Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta que era Alex.

"_hola Rachel..."_-dijo Alex sonriendo y saludándola.

"_ho-hola..."-_dijo Rachel confundida.

"_ella es la nueva alumna del Mckinley..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_alumna del Mckinley?"_-dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"_si...lo que pasa que Justin tiene planes en Ohio y me vine a ayudarlo"_-dijo Alex sonriendo.

"_oh...Justin..."_-dijo Rachel.

Después de varios minutos mas los chicos decidieron entrar a la escuela, Rachel iba con Mercedes y Kurt, Quinn iba con Alex, Santana y Brittany y los demás iban atrás de ellas.

Quinn iba a enseñarle el loker a Alex, que casualmente estaba al lado del de ella.

"_que casualidad...todos los nuevos al lado mio..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_porque?...hay alguien mas nuevo?"_-dijo Alex.

"_uhmmm...si el primer día de la escuela, entro una chica nueva y su loker es el de este lado"_-dijo Quinn señalando a su derecha.

"_que loco..."_-dijo Alex riendo.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio y luego Quinn sintió una presencia de su lado derecho. Era Sophie, que abrió su loker y saco unos libros.

"_podemos hablar Quinn..."_-dijo Sophie mientras se recostaba en su loker.

"_no tenemos nada que hablar Sophie..."_-dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

"_por favor...solo unos minutos..."-_

"_no quiero Sophie...no insistas.."-_

"_Quinn te lo estoy pidiendo por favor..."-_

"_y yo te estoy pidiendo que no insistas..."-_

En ese mismo momento toco el timbre y Quinn la miro con cara de enojo para luego mirar a Alex.

"_vamos?..."_-dijo Quinn mirando a Alex.

La chica solo asintió la cabeza y ambas se fueron dejando sola a Sophie.

Quinn tenia clases de Química con Rachel y Alex. Las chicas entraron normal a clases, Rachel no sabia que Alex tendría la misma clase que ellas.

"_bueno les voy a presentar a una nueva compañera en esta clase _-hizo pasar a una chica-_ ella es Alexandra Corcoran...-_ dijo el profesor de Química.

Alex bajo la cabeza en forma de saludo y se dirigió a sentarse. Quinn sonrió y Rachel frunció el ceño.

"_hey siéntate aquí atrás..."_-dijo Quinn indicándole el asiento libre de atrás de la mesa de ella.

Alex le hizo caso y se sentó atrás de ella y de Rachel.

Luego de mas de una hora la clase ya estaba aburrida y a Alex se le ocurrió una idea, agarro un papel, lo escribo y se lo paso a Quinn.

**Aburrida no?... Alex**

Quinn recibió el papelito y sonrió al leerlo, Rachel trataba de mirar que era lo que le había escrito, pero no podía.

**Demasiada aburrida... Quinn.**

**Pensé que seria mas divertido con vos jajaja… Alex.**

**No te creas...todo lo que hago es aburrido... Quinn.**

**No te hagas...me entere que tenes unas acosadoras...Alex.**

**Como lo supiste?...Quinn.**

**Porque me dieron un lindo mensaje antes de que entrara a la clase jajaja...Alex.**

**Que?...te hicieron algo?...Quinn.**

**No, tranquila...solo me dijeron que no me acercara a vos jajaja...Alex.**

**Dios mio...están locas jajaja...Quinn.**

**Bueno pero lamentablemente no lo voy a poder cumplir...Alex.**

**Porque?...Quinn.**

**Porque necesito que hablemos...por ya sabes que...Alex.**

Cuando Rachel vio ese mensaje se sorprendió mucho y quería saber que era esto que tenían que hablar.

**Cierto...que te parece a la hora del almuerzo?...Quinn.**

**Donde?...Alex.**

**En la cafetería?...Quinn.**

**Es que no quiero que nos interrumpan...Alex.**

Rachel abrió los ojos cuando leyó ese mensaje _'que era lo que no quería que interrumpan?'_ se preguntaba confundida.

**Entonces en el campo de fútbol?...te parece?...Quinn.**

**Me parece perfecto...igual mucho no se donde queda jajaj...Alex.**

**Tranquila vamos juntas...Quinn.**

**Esta bien...gracias, no te vas arrepentir...Alex.**

**Bueno nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo...Quinn.**

Rachel había quedado pensativa, ya que no sabia que tramaba Alex y porque Quinn la seguía, eso lo tenia que ver con sus propios ojos.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Rachel tenia que buscar rápidamente a Quinn, no quería dejar que se valla con Alex. Cuando la morocha la diviso en los lokers con Alex, sonriendo y feliz, no dudo un segundo y rápidamente fue y se situó detrás de la rubia poniendo sus manos en los ojos de Quinn, haciendo que no viera nada. Quinn se sorprendió ante el acto y luego de unos segundo respiro hondo y sonrió.

"_Rach..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel enseguida saco las manos y la rubia se dio vuelta y ambas quedaron frente a frente.

"_como sabias?"_-dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"_te huelo a leguas Rach..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_no vale...siempre lo mismo..."-_

"_no te enojes pequeña..."_-dijo Quinn abrazándola.

Rachel se separo rápidamente y la señalo.

"_no me digas así..."-_

"_esta bien perdón..."_-dijo Quinn haciendo pucheros.

"_dios...no me pongas esa cara..."-_

"_quiedo abasho..."_-dijo Quinn haciendo voz de bebe.

Rachel la miro y suspiro, la rubia sabia que cuando hacia esas voces y ponía carita de cachorrito, la compraba enseguida a la morocha. Ambas se abrazaron muy tiernamente y en ese momento paso una chica.

"_que rápida eres Berry..."_-grito la chica.

Ambas chicas se separaron, Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida y busco a la persona que se lo había dicho, Quinn furiosa le contesto a la chica.

"_no vuelvas a decir eso...no eres nadie..."_-grito Quinn.

La rubia quería avanzar para decirle de todo, pero Rachel la detuvo por la cintura.

"_Quinn dejala...no vale la pena"_-dijo Rachel mientras la sostenía para que no se valla.

"_no Rach...no tiene porque decir esas cosas..."-_

"_ya Quinn...dejala, no me interesa..."-_

Quinn resoplo y Rachel la soltó, ambas chicas volvieron a los lokers donde estaba Alex.

"_vamos a almorzar?"_-dijo Rachel mirándola a la rubia.

"_tengo algo que hacer...pero ve tu, yo en un rato te alcanzo, si?"-_

"_esta bien..."_-dijo Rachel molesta porque sabia que se iba a ir con Alex.

Rachel se encontró con Kurt y Mercedes y los tres fueron a la cafetería, mientras que Alex y Quinn fueron a el campo de fútbol.

Varios minutos después ambas chicas estaban sentadas en las bragas mirando el campo de fútbol.

"_acá practicas?"-dijo Alex para romper el silencio._

"_si, cuando Sue se encarga de hacernos la rutina mas pesada que nunca"-dijo Quinn riendo._

"_es mala?"-_

"_aveces...pero aprendemos mucho mejor..."-_

"_y que rol ocupas en la pirámide?"-_

"_la punta...soy la capitana"-_

"_oh...estoy hablando con la capitana de las porristas...oh dios mio..."-dijo Alex fingiendo asombro._

"_ya basta...-la empujo por el hombro- no vinimos para hablar de las porritas o te quieres unir a ellas?"-dijo Quinn levantando una ceja._

"_ni loca...soy mas de otro palo..."-_

"_a si?...cual?"-_

"_el canto..."-_

"_cantas?"-_

"_si, familia Corcoran...es obvio"-dijo Alex sonriendo mientras encogia los hombros._

"_claro...entonces puedes entrar al coro...tenemos un Glee Club, dentro de poco tenemos que las seccionales y nos vendría bien alguien mas..."-_

"_entonces donde me tengo que apuntar?"-_

"_hoy tenemos coro después de clases...así que vienes conmigo y que el profesor Schue te haga una audición...que dices?"-_

"_me encantaría..."-_

"_bueno...espero que a Rachel le guste..."-_

"_porque a Rachel?"-_

"_porque ella es la capitana del coro...igual el que decide es el profesor Schue"-_

"_bueno, mientras a el le guste"-_

"_perfecto...pero no vinimos a esto verdad?"-dijo Quinn mirándola._

"_no tienes razón...tengo una propuesta..."-_

"_que propuesta?"-_

"_viste que dije que vine porque mi hermano tiene planeado poner dos locales en Ohio?"-_

"_si..."-_

"_bueno los dos somos socios, mi papa nos apoya en todo así que nos dio esta oportunidad a ambos, entonces te quería decir si te gustaría trabajar en algunos de los locales?"-_

"_yo?...porque yo?"-_

"_porque me comentaste que necesitabas trabajo y nosotros necesitamos empleados asi que..."-_

"_es una broma verdad?"-_

"_no Quinn...no juego con estas cosas, quiero que trabajes con nosotros..."-_

"_pero es complicado...digo, tu hermano no sabe quien soy ni nada de eso..."-_

"_pero eso no importa, con mi hermano somos socios y por lo tanto yo también decido..."-_

"_no creo que sea lo correcto..."-_

"_bueno mira...si quieres después de la escuela vamos a hablar con mi hermano y que el te conozca y decida si te toma o no?...que dices?"-_

"_mucho mejor...esa idea me gusta..."-_

"_bueno...entonces después de clases vamos a ver a mi hermano..."-_

"_claro..."-_

"_bien..."-_

"_gracias de verdad por confiar en mi y darme una oportunidad..."_-dijo Quinn y la abrazo.

Luego de ese abrazo ambas chicas se fueron a la cafetería a juntarse con todos los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

**Buenooo que onda?...qe les parecio la propuesta de Alex?...y Rachel, celosa?... :O Judy si sabe lo qe qieren todas jajajajajaj de que trabajara Quinn? :O...ya empiezan los celos y demas...**

**NOTA DESTACADA: **vieron lo qe yo vi?...ok, porno, no! lo otro jajajajajajajaj el video de** I KISSED A GIRL?**...lo unico qe vi yo, es el brazo de Dianna aplastando las tetas de Lea y Lea apretandolo mas para qe le tape los pezones excitados jajajajajajajajajajaja! **TODO ESO VI** :P y el video no dura mas de dos minutos! despues RACHEL esta curiosa por SANTANA?...dios mio! este capitulo va a ser el MEJOR DE LOS TIEMPOS!... despues..despues...despues me re perdi! jajajaja y qien dirigio el capitulo?...OBVIO NUESTRO QERIDO FABERRYSTA/ACHELISTA BRAD, le vamos hacer un monumento al qerido BRAD!... jajajajajaj que mas?...EMMMMMMMM NO SE! me pase tdos estos dias viendo el video, una y otra vez, una y otra vez...terrible!...AH SIII...PASO EL DIA DE GRACIA!...Y BUENO DIANNA PASO CON SU FLIA AL IGUAL QUE LEA...lo sospechoso es que **ambas twittearon cosas similares**... **COINCIDENCIA?...NO LO CREO**! (i en este momento vendria bien un GIF jajajajajajajajaj pero no puedo ponerlo :P) en fin...a mi me supero el video porno!...**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** el video de las chicas jajajajajajajajajajaja! si yo fuera escritora de **GLEE** pondria a todas las chicas a cantar **DO IT LIKE A DUDE** de Jessie J...se imaginan a RACHEL Y A QUINN agarrandose sus partes?...con pants todos grandes y remeras ajustadas y cortas...tambien todas transpiradas y con gorritas para el costado **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** dios me excite!... JAJAJAJAJAJA eso pasa porqe Ryan no hace las cosas como se debe!...DIOS!

**NOTA LOCA: **okei **SS** te pido un favor... cambiate el nick porqe me imagino qe **Sebastian Stan,** me esta escribiendo jajajajajajaja!...y si lo veo lo puteo! jajajaja... igual sos mucho blah blah vos eh!...necesito **HECHOS!** asi qe ponete las pilas jajajajaj :P... **ANONIMO** para vos tambien va eh!...asi qe loco **BASTA DE BLAHBLAH** **vamos a los hechos** jajjajaajjaja!

**NOTA DEDICADA: **para **CANDE** qe es re loca(? jajajajaj...para** KARLA** mi mini-bieber qe sigue mis pasos, tiene a todas locas jajajaja pero es una version mas **LIGTH** asi que no la acosen che!...para **MERIE** mi princesa :$ qe su padre me qiere matar y yo voy a correr el riezgo...me siento **MARIO BROS** cuando va a rescatar a la princesa que esta bajo la guardia del dinosaurio jajajajajajaja...a **CYNDY** que me lo pidio por face :D y ella fue la causante por el cual HOY LO SUBA...**a las chicas de la pagina tambien** :) son muchas de pedo me acuerdo mi nombre jajajajajaja! igual las qiero a todas :D

**NOTA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: **se pone, se pone eh!...se viene el cumpleaños de Rachel pero esta vez va a ser un super cumpleaños **NADA DE MUERTES!** (Creo jajajajajajajaja) Quinn va a tener un super trabajo...qe va a traer cola...**(COMO SI DIANNA NO TUVIERA CULO DIOS! jajajajjajaja)** y para todos los qe me dijeron qe Quinn tambien tiene qe sufrir...**SE VIENE ALGUIEN PARA RACHEL**...no es ni Jesse, ni Finn, ni Puck ni nadie conocido...es un nuevo personaje :D asi qe esten atentos OK?...

bueno creo qe ya esta...EL LUNES ME HAGO UN TATUAJE NUEVO :D asi qe si me muero no va haber mas fic jajajajajaja SE JODEN :P jajajajajajaja es broma! ;)

**BESOS A TODAS...EN DONDE QIERAN grrrr! JAAJAJAJAJAJA**

gracias por las firmas y los comentarios...**SIGO BUSCANDO LA PROPUESTA MAS INDECENTE QUE ME PUEDAN ESCRIBIR!**...asi que vamos, vamos...!

**BESOS FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	28. DJ QUINN

Ya había terminado el almuerzo, y Rachel estaba inquieta porque no veía a Quinn ni a Alex, lo cual la traía pensativa.

Era hora del Glee club y todos los chicos ya estaban en el salón, incluido el profesor Schue, solo faltaba Quinn.

Luego de varios minutos llego la rubia, seguida por Alex.

"_perdón la tardanza, profesor Schue...pero vale la pena llegar tarde..."_-dijo Quinn entrando de y mirando a Alex que se había quedado parada.

"_porque vale la pena?"_-dijo Mr Schue.

"_porque traje a una nueva chica...para que audicionara..."-_

"_oh...eso es bueno Quinn..."-_

"_bueno, entonces puede hacer la audición?"-_

"_claro...-miro a Alex- como es tu nombre?"-_

"_Alex Corcoran..."_- dijo Alex mirándolo.

"_eres algo de Shelby?"-_

"_si, la sobrina..."-_

"_oh...entonces va a ser un gusto escucharte..."_

"_muchas gracias..."_-dijo Alex.

Quinn y el profesor Schue se sentaron en las primeras filas, mientras que Rachel miraba a la rubia no muy contenta.

"_puedes comenzar cuando quieras..."-_dijo Mr Schue.

"_bueno...soy Alex Corcoran y voy a cantar I wanna hold your hand..."_-dijo Alex y se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a cantar.

**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something **(oh si, te diré algo)

**I think you'll understand **(creo que entenderás)

**When I'll say that something **(cuando te diga ese algo)

**I wanna hold your hand **(quiero tomarte de la mano)

**I wanna hold your hand **(quiero tomar tu mano)

**I wanna hold your hand** (quiero tomar tu mano)

**Oh please, say to me **(oh por favor, dime que)

**You'll let me be your man **(me dejaras ser tu hombre)

**And please, say to me **(y por favor, dime que)

**You'll let me hold your hand **(me dejaras tomar tu mano)

**I'll let me hold your hand **(me dejaras tomar tu mano)

**I wanna hold your hand **(quiero tomar tu mano)

**And when I touch you **(y cuando te toco)

**I feel happy inside **(me siento feliz por dentro)

**It's such a feeling that my love **(es un sentimiento que, mi amor)

**I can't hide **(no puedo ocultar)

**I can't hide **(no puedo ocultar)

**I can't hide **(no puedo ocultar)

**Yeah, you've got that something **(si, tu tienes ese algo)

**I think you'll understand **(creo que entenderás)

**When I'll feel that something **(cuando yo sienta ese algo)

**I wanna hold your hand **(quiero tomar tu mano)

**I wanna hold your hand **(quiero tomar tu mano)

**I wanna hold your hand **(quiero tomar tu mano)

**I wanna hold your hand **(quiero tomar tu mano)

Todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros. Había cantado extraordinariamente bien, incluso Rachel se sorprendió.

La primera que comenzó aplaudir fue Quinn, y no solo aplaudió sino que se paro de su silla y los demás chicos la siguieron estallando en una gran ovación. Rachel se paro por compromiso, ya que todos la aplaudían.

"_dios mio...eso fue increíble Alex..."_-dijo Schue sin parar de aplaudir.

"_gracias"_-dijo una tímida Alex.

El profesor Schue se paro al lado de Alex y miro a los chicos.

"_chicos...denle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de New Directions..."-_

Todos los chicos empezaron a felicitarla menos Rachel, que estaba parada en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados.

"_perdón profesor Schue, pero ella no puede entrar..."_-dijo Rachel y capto la atención de todos, incluida la de Quinn.

"_porque Rachel?"_-dijo Schue.

"_porque estamos a pocas semanas de las seccionales y no podemos incorporar a una integrante nueva..."-_

"_Rachel...por eso mismo, nos falta una...Charlie no va a poder participar de las seccionales por eso mismo nos falta una, y que mejor que Alex..."-_

Rachel no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Quinn la miraba extrañada por la reacción que había tenido.

Luego de que todos felicitaran a Alex, el profesor Schue decidió probar a los chicos para las seccionales, ya que tenían que tener un numero grupal y dueto.

"_bueno chicos...como saben, tenemos las seccionales cercas y como Finn no esta no podemos hacer el dueto como lo teníamos planeado. Así que voy a poner a prueba a todos ustedes..."_-dijo Schue.

"_como a prueba?"_-dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"_en esta caja, tengo todos los nombres de ustedes...cada uno de ustedes va a sacar un papelito y va a tener que hacer una canción con esa persona que le toque..."-_

"_disculpe profesor Schue...pero no es justo..."_-dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"_eso...tiene razón Rachel, no es justo...tendríamos que estar cómodas con nuestros compañeros para poder hacer la mejor interpretación..."-_dijo Santana.

Todos los chicos empezaron a hablar todos juntos, algunos de acuerdo otros definitivamente no.

"_chicos por favor...me dejan hablar?..."_-dijo Schue mirándolos, y los chicos se callaron.

"_es lo mas justo para todos, porque así cada uno se va a conocer mejor y van a poder establecer una conexión de otra manera...aparte acá hay gente que nunca cantaron juntos...es lo mas justo y no se habla mas..."_-dijo Schue serio.

"_Alex va a participar?"_- pregunto Quinn.

"_si, ella es una de las encargadas de sacar un papelito..."_-dijo Schue.

Luego de poner el papelito, con el nombre de Alex en la caja, el profesor Schue fue llamando uno por uno para que sacara su papelito.

"_Ok...Santana..."_-dijo Schue.

Santana metió la mano en la caja y saco un papelito. - _"Brittany"_- grito y la rubia ampliamente sonrió y salto de su silla.

Todos sonrieron, parecía que el concurso estaba arreglado.

"_ahora...Sam..."_-dijo Schue.

Sam saco un papelito. - _"Puck..."_- dijo sonriendo.

"_yeah man...vamos a romper el escenario..."_-dijo Puck chocando los cinco con el rubio.

"_Mercedes..."_-dijo Schue.

"_Tina"_-dijo Mercedes sonriendo. Mientras que la asiática aplaudía.

"_es el turno de Rachel..."_-dijo Schue.

Rachel camino hacia la caja y cerro los ojos para meter la mano dentro, solo quedaban dos papelitos, uno era Quinn y el otro era Kurt. Por la mente de la morocha pasaba solamente Quinn.

Rachel no pensó mas y saco el papelito, lo desenvolvió lentamente y miro el nombre.

"_Kurt..."_-dijo Rachel un poco desganada. El chico sonrió.

"_bueno...la ultima que quedaba era Quinn, así que Alex saca el papelito para que todos vean que era Quinn..."_-dijo Schue y Alex saco el papelito y lo mostró para que lo vieran todos.

"_bueno ya están todas las parejas...así que van a tener una semana para que busquen y practiquen la canción que van a cantar...el mejor dueto no solo va a cantar en las seccionales, si no que también va a tener pases para Breadstix..."_-dijo Schue y todos estallaron en aplausos.

"_bueno ahora si, los dejo libres...y recuerden que la próxima semana son las presentaciones de los duetos..."_-dijo Schue.

Cada uno de los chicos iba saliendo del salón, solo quedaban Rachel, Kurt, Quinn y Alex.

"_Quinn podemos hablar?"-_dijo Rachel acercándose a la chica.

"_si claro...que pasa?"-dijo Quinn apartándose de los chicos._

"_me preguntaba si, no se...querías ir a tomar un helado, con Beth..."-_

"_oh...ahora?"-_

"_luego de clases...que te parece?"-_

"_es que tengo unas cosas que hacer...pero que te parece si vienes a cenar a casa?"-_

"_que tienes que hacer?"_-dijo Rachel sin pensar.

"_uhmmm...tengo que hablar unas cosas con Alex..."-_

"_oh...claro..."-_

"_bueno...vienes a cenar?"-_

"_uhmmm...no creo, tengo que...que...estudiar para mañana..."-_

"_es solo un rato Rach..."-_

"_no puedo Quinn...me tengo que ir ahora, nos vemos mañana..."_-dijo Rachel y sin mas se fue del salón.

"_Rach..."_-grito Quinn pero la morocha no dio señales de escucharla.

Quinn quiso correr, pero la mano de Alex la detuvo. Kurt había ido corriendo con la diva.

"_Quinn...mi hermano me mando un mensaje y vamos a ir a hablar con el ahora, te parece?"_-dijo Alex.

"_claro..."_-dijo Quinn, que todavía miraba la puerta del salón.

Quinn estaba confundida por la reacción de la morocha, no era normal que le negara una cena o se fuera sin darle un beso o un abrazo, algo andaba mal pero eso lo iba a tener que averiguar luego.

Quinn y Alex salieron juntas hacia el estacionamiento, la chica le dio la dirección donde se encontrarían luego de eso Quinn llamo a su mama, diciéndole que iba a llegar un poco mas tarde porque tenia que hablar con una persona.

Quinn había buscado el auto de la morocha en el estacionamiento, pero no estaba así que solo se subió al suyo y fue a el lugar donde le había dicho Alex.

Rachel había llevado a Kurt hasta su casa, durante todo el camino no dijo nada, lo cual al chico le parecía raro. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt, el la quedo mirando.

"_que pasa Rach?..."-_

"_nada Kurt...por?"-_

"_porque estas rara desde que salimos de la escuela, y no has dicho nada en todo el camino..."-_

"_no pasa nada Kurt..."-_

"_vamos diva...te conozco, no me digas que..."-_

"_que, que?..."-_

"_que estas celosa de Quinn, o mejor dicho de Alex?..."-_

"_QUE?...ESTAS LOCO?"-grita Rachel nerviosa._

"_no grites eh!...estas así después de que Quinn te dijo que no podía ir con vos..."-_

"_no estoy así por nada...simplemente estoy cansada, nada mas..."-_

"_cansada?...enserio Rach?..."-_

"_si Kurt...estoy cansada..."-_

Kurt se acomodo mejor en el asiento y la miro de frente.

"_vamos Rachel...a mi no me engañas, que pasa?"-_

Rachel respiro profundo y lo miro.

"_es Alex..."-_

"_que pasa con ella?"-_

"_anda en algo con Quinn...y no me gusta..."-_

"_como que anda en algo?...no entiendo, ella quiere con la rubia?"-_

"_no lose...conozco muy poco a Alex, y lo poco que la conozco no me gusta..."-_

"_no te gusta porque sentís que es mala o porque pensás que puede llegar a tener algo con Quinn?"-_

"_Kurt no ayudas..."-_

"_Rach...estas celosa, se te nota a leguas..."-_

"_no estoy celosa..."-_

"_entonces porque reaccionaste así con la rubia?...te invito a cenar, pero insististe en saber que era lo que tenia que hacer y cuando te dijo que tenia cosas que hablar con Alex, le dijiste que tenias que estudiar por eso no podías ir a cenar...Rach, no tenes que estudiar..."-_

"_si que tengo que estudiar..."-_

"_mentira Rach...estas celosa, porque no lo admites..."-_

"_que no, Kurt"-_

"_entonces deja de actuar como si lo estuvieras, ella tiene derecho a estar con otras personas...que vas hacer cuando tenga novia?"-_

"_no va a tener novia..."-_

"_como lo sabes?"-_

"_no se...tiene una hija..."-_

"_y eso que tiene?..."-_

"_Rach... pasa algo con Quinn?"-_

"_QUE?...Kurt te estas escuchando lo que decís?..."-_

"_si Rachel...por eso te pregunto..."-_

"_no me pasa nada, no digas tonterías..."-_

"_entonces porque te pones así?..."-_

"_Kurt...dejemos de hablar de eso..."-_

"_como digas diva...pero hasta saber que pasa, no voy a parar"-_

"_Kurt..."_-dijo Rachel regañándolo.

"_nos vemos mañana..."_-dijo Kurt y la saludo.

"_adiós..."-_

Kurt salio del auto y la saludo, antes de que Rachel encendiera de nuevo el auto para luego irse a su casa.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba con Alex, sentadas en una cafetería esperando al hermano de la ultima.

"_mi hermano ya tendría que estar acá..."-_dijo Alex mirando su reloj.

"_tranquila...debe estar retrasado..."-_

Apenas termino de decir eso, Alex vio entrar a su hermano, a la cafetería.

"_Justin..."_-grito Alex, llamando la atención del chico.

El chico era alto, rubio de ojos claros y de muy buena postura, anteojos negros, jean, camisa y zapatillas a juego. Todo un galán de novela.

"_lo siento...llegue un poco tarde"_-dijo Justin acercándose a la mesa.

"_como siempre..."_-dijo Alex mirándolo.

"_perdón señorita puntualidad..."_-dijo Justin sonriendo.

"_no importa...ella es Quinn Fabrey de la que te hable..."_-dijo Alex y Justin la saludo a la rubia.

"_un gusto Quinn...soy Justin..."_-dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"_un gusto Justin..."_-dijo Quinn.

Los tres chicos tomaron asiento, Quinn tenia a Alex a su derecha y a Justin en frente.

"_bueno...ella es la chica que quieres que trabaje en el bar?"_-dijo Justin mirando a Alex.

"_exacto...que dices?"-_

"_yo la pondría en otro lugar..."_-dijo Justin sonriendo.

"_como?...no me gusta esa sonrisa..."-_dijo Alex frunciendo el ceño.

"_Quinn...sabes algo de música?"_-dijo Justin mirándola.

"_uhmmm...toco la guitarra y edito algunas canciones...nada fuera de lo normal..."-_dijo Quinn confundida.

"_sabes editar canciones? -_Quinn asiente_- entonces sabes los tiempos, los acordes, los golpes y todo eso, no?"_-dijo Justin mirándola.

"_a donde querés llegar?"_-dijo Alex interrumpiendo la charla.

"_a una gran propuesta...-_dijo mirando a Alex, luego miro a Quinn_- sabes todo eso?"-_

"_si claro...hago algunos remix para amigos..._"-dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

"_haces remix?...sos perfecta..."-_

"_para que?"-_dijo Alex mirándolo.

"_para la atracción de la noche"-_

"_noche?"-_dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"_noche?...ella va a trabajar en el bar...se supone que de tarde..."-_dijo Alex.

"_sabe trabajar con la música, y encima hace remix...necesitamos una atracción para el boliche y ella es la indicada..."_-dijo Justin mirándola.

"_boliche?...nadie hablo de eso..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_mira...vamos a abrir un boliche en Lima y por lo tanto necesitamos Dj...quien mejor que una chica, tenemos un chico pero serias la atracción de la noche, una chica Dj...que te parece?"_-dijo Justin mirando a la rubia.

"_creo que esto no era lo que pensaba"_-dijo Quinn.

"_yo tampoco..."_-dijo Alex molesta.

"_mira...se que tienes una hija, también se que estudias...por eso te convendría mejor el trabajo de Dj, aparte ganarías mucho mas que en el bar..."-_

"_como?...no entiendo"_-dijo Quinn.

"_claro...en el bar es a la tarde, se también que eres porrista y por lo tanto debes tener entrenamiento, no te dejaría mucho tiempo para trabajar...en cambio si aceptas lo del boliche, solo serian viernes y sábados, unas horas ya que vamos a tener varios Dj y vas a ganar mucho mas que trabajando en el bar..."-_dijo Justin.

"_suena convincente..."_-dijo Quinn.

"_piénsalo, tienes el perfil perfecto para ser una buena Dj aparte serias la atracción de la noche..."-_

"_deja de hablar como si fuera el león de el circo..."_-dijo Alex molesta.

"_Alex no te enojes...yo también venia a darle el trabajo de el bar, pero me llamo la atención su belleza y seria de mucha utilidad para el boliche, aparte sabe sobre música y remix así que es perfecta..."-_dijo Justin.

"_igual creo que no se nada de pasar música y esas cosas..."-_dijo Quinn mirándolos.

"_pero te puede ayudar un amigo, que es el otro Dj...necesito que me digas que si..."-_dijo Justin mirándola.

"_es increíble la oferta, y la verdad la necesito...pero tengo que consultarlo con mi mama..."-_

"_bueno...entonces a mas tardar mañana necesito la respuesta, porque tienes que empezar con las lecciones de Dj..."-_

"_bueno dejame que hable con mi mama...y te aviso..."-_

"_claro, habla con Alex...yo me tengo que ir..."-_

"_seguro..."-_

"_un placer Quinn...espero que tomes la oferta, no te vas arrepentir..."-_dijo Justin y la saludo.

"_tranquilo...espero tomarla..."_-dijo Quinn y lo despidió.

El chico se fue y dejo solas a las chicas.

"_estas segura?"_-dijo Alex mirándola.

"_es algo interesante...me gusta la música y ser Dj es una gran oportunidad...igual tengo que consultarlo con mi mama..."-_

"_claro..."-_

"_bueno...me tengo que ir...tengo que ir a ver a Beth..."_-dijo Quinn y se paro.

"_oh si...lo mejor es que anotes mi numero de teléfono y así cuando puedas me llamas o me mandas un mensaje para ver que decidiste...y de paso vemos lo del dueto"_-dijo Alex sonriendo.

"_claro..."-_dijo Quinn y le anoto su numero de teléfono y Alex hizo lo mismo.

"_perfecto...entonces nos vemos mañana, si?"_-dijo Alex mirándola.

"_claro...adiós..."-_dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_adiós..."-_dijo Alex sonriendo.

La rubia salio de la cafetería y fue directamente para su casa.

Cuando llego vio a Beth y a Maya, sentadas en el sillón viendo películas.

"_mami"_-grito Beth al ver entrar a la rubia.

"_hola princesa..."_-dijo Quinn mientras la alzo.

"_te extrañe..."-_

"_yo también amor...que están mirando?"_-dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba al sillón.

"_Buscando a Nemo..."-_

"_bueno vamos a mirarla..."-_dijo Quinn y se sentó en el sillón, con la pequeña en su regazo.

Luego de unos minutos, se asomo Judy a la sala.

"_Beth tienes que bañarte..."_-dijo Judy entrando a la sala.

Las tres chicas se dieron vuelta para mirar a la mujer.

"_oh Quinn...no sabia que habías venido..."-_dijo Judy y Quinn se paro para saludar a su madre.

"_hace unos minutos llegue..."-_

"_como te fue?"-_

"_bien...necesito hablar con vos..."-_

"_no me asustes..."-_

"_tranquila..._-miro a Maya- _Maya puede ir a bañar a Beth?..."_

"_claro no tengo drama..."_-dijo Maya mirando a Quinn para luego mirar a la pequeña.

"_no quiero bañarme..."_-dijo Beth cruzándose de brazos.

"_vamos pequeña...tienes que bañarte.."-_dijo Quinn mirando a la niña.

"_ufff...esta bien"-_dijo Beth y se levanto enojada del sillón.

"_es igual a vos...cuando tenias esa edad hacías lo mismo que ella"_-dijo Judy sonriendo, ante la reacción de la pequeña.

"_es mi hija...tiene sentido"_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Maya llevo a Beth a bañarse, mientras que Quinn y Judy fueron a la cocina.

"_bueno...de que querés hablar?"_-dijo Judy sentándose en una silla y puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

"_hable con Alex...la sobrina de Shelby..."-_

"_si, me acuerdo de ella...que paso?...sigue acá?"-_

"_si, es mas entro al Mckinley..."-_

"_oh...eso es bueno, pero ella no vivía en New York?"_

"_si, pero vino a Lima con su hermano, porque van a poner dos locales..."-_

"_que bueno...hacia falta unos locales en Lima..."-_

"_si la verdad que si, pero de eso te quería hablar..."-_

"_que paso?"-_

"_me ofrecieron un trabajo en uno de esos dos locales..."-_

"_Quinn...que te dije sobre eso..."-_

"_lose mama, pero necesitamos dinero...me dejas explicarte?"-_

"_esta bien...habla..."-_

"_bueno...ellos van a poner un bar y un boliche, Alex me quería para el bar pero cuando vino Justin, el hermano de Alex, me dijo que seria buena idea que trabaje en el boliche..."-_

"_no, de ninguna manera Quinn..."-_

"_mama me dejas terminar?...-Judy se quedo en silencio- bueno, Justin me dijo que podía ser una gran atracción para el boliche, me estaría contratando como Dj, el sabe que tengo una hija y tengo que cuidar mis estudios...por eso mismo me ofreció ese trabajo, ya que en el bar me ocuparía mucho tiempo en cambio en el boliche solo serian unas horas y los viernes y sábados nada mas...aparte ganaría mucho mas que en el bar..."-_

"_Quinn..."-_

"_mama...se que es difícil, pero necesitamos el dinero, te prometo que no va interferir ni con la escuela, ni con mis estudios, ni la tarea, ni la practicas con las Cheerios...son los viernes y los sabados...nada mas..."-_

"_hija lo entiendo...pero no es justo que trabajes...la verdad no es justo..."-_

"_mama lose...pero es la única manera que tenemos, dejame ayudarte...ahora tengo una razón mas importante para trabajar...Beth..."-_

"_apenas consiga un trabajo...vos dejas eso...entendido?"-_

"_claro mama..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo y la abrazo.

Luego de ese abrazo, hablaron de otras cosas mas.

Habían pasado mas de dos horas, Beth ya estaba bañada, al igual que Quinn, la pequeña ya tenia sueño, así que Quinn le hizo la comida. Luego de darle de comer, la pequeña se despidió de su abuela y se fue con la rubia a dormir.

Estaban las dos acostadas, en la pequeña cama de la niña, mientras que Quinn le contaba un cuento, Beth se dormía.

Ya era casi media noche y Quinn salia de la habitación de la pequeña, se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su madre tomando un café con Maya.

"_mama...tengo que salir..."-_dijo Quinn mirando a su madre.

"_Quinn...es casi media noche, no vas a salir..."_-dijo Judy en tono severo.

"_mama...tengo que ir a lo de Rachel..."_-dijo Quinn y bajo la cabeza.

"_a lo de Rachel?...a esta hora?"-_

"_es que se enojo esta tarde...y necesito ir a verla..."-_

"_hija puedes verla mañana..."-_

"_mama...es importante..."-_dijo Quinn con cara de cachorrito.

"_esta bien...pero vas y venís...y me avisas cuando llegues"-_

"_esta bien..."_dijo Quinn y le dio un beso a su madre y saludo a Maya.

Quinn salio de la casa, subió a su auto y condujo hasta la casa de Rachel. Mientras conducía agarro su celular y llamo a Alex.

_Perdón por la hora Alex...-_dijo Quinn con su manos libre.

_No te preocupes Quinn, que paso?-_

_Tengo noticias...-_

_A si?...cuales?-_

_Decile a tu hermano que acepto su propuesta y que cuando quiera empezamos con las lecciones de Dj...-_

_Oh...dios mio!...aceptas?-_

_Claro...-_

_Que bueno...entonces le avisare...-_

_Gracias Alex...por todo de verdad...-_

_No me agradezcas...-_

_Bueno esta bien...mañana nos vemos y hablamos del dueto, dale?...-_

_Claro!...nos vemos mañana...que descanses Quinn...-_

_Igualmente Alex...besos-_

Quinn corto la llamada y justo llego a la casa de Rachel, bajo de su auto y miro las rejas grandes. Pensó en tocar el timbre, pero eran mas de las doce y se imaginaria que todos estarían durmiendo así que opto por mandarle un mensaje a la morocha.

_**Porque no podes tener una casa normal?...así puedo ingresar a tu patio y tirarte piedritas a la ventana para que te asomes y luego secuestrarte un rato en la madrugada...podemos hablar?-Quinn.**_

La rubia lo mando y se sentó en el capot del auto esperando una respuesta.

Rachel del otro lado, estaba acostada mirando el techo, con los auriculares de su Ipod, cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono, lo agarro y vio un mensaje de Quinn, lo leyó y sonrió por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

_**Temo decirte que me acabas de despertar...-Rachel.**_

_**De seguro soñabas con el premio Grammy o con el Tony...pero de verdad Rach, necesito que hablemos...-Quinn.**_

_**Me conoces mucho hasta me da miedo jajaja...igual sigo enojada...-Rachel.**_

_**Por eso vine...quiero que hablemos, me abres?-Quinn.**_

_**Estas castigada Fabray...-Rachel.**_

_**Vamos Rach...o quieres que trepe la medianera y suene las alarmas?...para luego dar paso a un gran tumulto de policías y mucha gente al rededor...-Quinn.**_

_**Dios...después soy yo la dramática eh!...ahora te abro...-Rachel.**_

Quinn sonrió al leer el ultimo mensaje y luego de unos cinco minutos, las rejas se abrieron y la rubia subió a su auto para ingresar a la mansión.

Luego de estacionar su auto fuera de el alcance de la vista de cualquiera, vio como su celular sonaba.

_**Por la puerta de servicio por favor...-Rachel.**_

Quinn no lo dudo y fue por la parte de atrás de la casa. Cuando llego a la puerta de servicio vio como Rachel la abría despacio.

"_shh...están todos durmiendo..."_-dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"_tranquila, no haré ruido..."_-dijo Quinn en susurro.

Ambas chicas se miraron y Rachel le indico a Quinn que iban a ir a su habitación.

Las dos subían las escaleras delicadamente para no hacer ruido. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la morocha, Quinn se sentó en la cama.

"_y Beth?"-_dijo Rachel para romper el hielo.

"_duerme Rach, es tarde..."-_

"_y porque no te quedaste con ella?"-_

"_tenia que venir a hablar con vos..."-_

"_porque!"-_

"_eso quiero saber...porque reaccionaste así en el salón de coro?...porque te fuiste sin darme un beso o un abrazo?"_-

"_eso te preocupa?...el beso o el abrazo? _-Rachel se acerco a Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla- _listo, ahora puedes irte contenta con tu beso..."_-dijo Rachel irónicamente.

"_porque reaccionas así Rach?...que pasa?"-_

"_nada..."-dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos y mirando para otro lado._

"_vamos Rach...estas rara...que pasa?"-_

"_nada Quinn, nada..."-_

"_Rache...te conozco..."-_

"_odio que me conozcas demasiado"-_

Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn y la miro a los ojos, la rubia la miro y quedaron así durante varios minutos. Rachel otra vez sentía esa cosa dentro, como aquella vez cuando Quinn se despidió de ella. La rubia sentía las mismas cosas y cada vez se miraban mas profundo. Era algo inexplicable para ambas.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno aca les traje un nuevo cap...Alex entro a New Direction :O...**OMG Quinn Dj?**...eso es exitante, **MUY EXITANTE**...Rachel super celosa...y Kurt queria escarbar mas en el tema pero bue, la diva no lo dejo... jajajaja.

**NOTA DESTACADA:** vieron el capitulo?...lo bueno de este cap fue la cancion** I KISSED A GIRL...**sin dudas, despues** Rachel y Quinn a lo defensora de LGTB **jajajajaja...despues las Britana tan lindas aiii muero de amor... jajajajaj...Puck se cojio a Shelby...bien ahi, por lo menos esta mas qe viva aca jajajajajaja!** despues quiso hacer lo mismo Quinn, pero a el señor no se le paro...**digo no quiso jajajajajaa. Cuando Quinn le hablo asi con esa voz dije** "LA RECONCHA DE LA LORA HIJA DE PUTA NO PODES HACERME MOJAR ASI...SOS TAN HOT LA PUTA QE TE PARIO...UFFFF Y AHORA ME TENGO QE CAMBIAR...VENI QE TE COJO TODAAAAAAAAAAAAA"...**okei fue algo desubicado pero paso por mi mente, no lo grite porqe mis viejos me iban a mirar raro y no me iban a dejar mas mirar** GLEE **jajajajajajaaj... y bueno ahora a esperar el proximo** CAPITULO! FABERRY IS ON!**

**NOTA SI YO FUERA LA DIRECTORA: **si yo fuera la directora del cap hubiera cambiado unas cosas...la cancion de** FINN** hubiera sido cantada por** Sugar, **seria una buena version jajajajaja...despues me hubiera gustado que **cuando Rachel entrara a votar Quinn la invada y cojan ahi nomas de una y se limpien con los papelitos** jajajajajajaja (ok sono asqeroso)...despues hubiera hecho que Quinn le cante a Rachel** TE AMO **de Rihanna...estaria bueno! y luego tengan sexo frente a la fogata de la casa de** FINN, **porque FINN les va a prestar la casa :P jajajajajajajaj y** cuando Santana llore llegue Quinn y la console con sexo** (BUENO ALGO QUINTANA TIENE QUE HABER jajajajajajaja)

**NOTA DEDICADA:** okei chicas tengo un anuncio importante...**ME VOY A CASAR(? **jajajajajajajaajajajajajajja necesito que me hagan la despedida de solteras ;D jajajajajaja si estoy re loca porqe estoy viendo el video de cuando Quinn le dice a Puck no se que mierda, pero con** VOZ SEXY **grrrrr...(Se me para...el corazon jajajajaja)...bueno este cap se lo dedico a** FLOR... **ella sabe qien es, por ser tan hija de su madre jajajajajaja igual la quiero!...tambien a** DEBO l**a peqe qe me molesta todo el tiempo jajajajaja es una** BURRA!** jajajajajaja a** DEBS **tambien que hace mucho no me escribe ya me abandono :P a las chicas de la pagina...son todas unas locas! a mi mini-bieber** KARLA! **qe sigue mis pasos! jajajajaja y bueno creo qe no me olvido de nadie...

**NOTA DEL MOMENTO: **ahora mismo me estan re picando los mosquitos...**los odio! son unos hijos de puta!**...los mato y guardo los cadaveres para sentirme satisfecha! jajajajajajaja si estoy re loca!...pero no se imaginan la cantidad de mosquitos que ahi, encima el calor es una verdadera **VERGA!** lo odiooooooooo! lo **FUCKING ODIO!...**

**NOTA DETALLADA: **acabo de ver la escena de** QUICK** otra vez y veo qe **QUINN esta completamente CALIENTE.**...y se escucha la respiracion** WOW**! increible...encima presten mucha atencion porqe en un momento Quinn saca la lengua asi como para lamer** !** eso es** HOT**...quiero a** QUINN CALIENTE POR EL RESTO DE LOS CAPITULOS!**...qe coja con todos! **MAS CON RACHEL!** jajajaja pero la quiero **CALIENTE!** grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ROCK ON! jajajajjjajajaja **LA VIOLO! LES JURO QUE LA VIOLO!...**

**NOTA CON AVISO:** bueno para los que preguntan cuando FABERRY?...tranquilas...en el proximo cap ya se descubren los sentimientos y demas!...en el cap 31 va a ver un acercamiento **INESPERADO :O!**...y desde el** capitulo 32** viene la cuenta regresiva...ya se van a enterar para que! :D **espero que sean pacientes! **

**en fin me despido de una vez...porqe sino ustedes tambien se van a mojar Y NO POR LA LLUVIA jajajajajajajajaja **

**besos a todas... ;)**

**FLOR**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	29. NO ME GUSTA!

Habían pasado varios minutos de mirarse como se miraban, era tan profunda la mirada que ninguna lograba decir ninguna palabra. Hasta que Rachel bajo la mirada.

"_creo que es tarde Quinn..."-_susurro con la mirada al piso.

"_Rach...no me voy de acá hasta que me digas que pasa..."-_

"_no pasa nada Quinn..."-_

"_Rach...mirame..._-levanto el mentón de la morocha- _puedes decirme que pasa?"-_

"_tengo miedo, ok?...tengo miedo"_-dijo Rachel y se paro de la cama.

"_porque?...miedo a que?"-_

"_miedo a que me dejes...a que me dejes como los hizo Charlie..."_-dijo Rachel y su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

"_Rach...ven aquí..."_-dijo Quinn y se paro para abrir los brazos, la morocha no dudo un segundo y la abrazo con fuerza.- _"nunca digas eso...no te voy a dejar, nunca..."-_

"_lo prometes?"-_dijo Rachel hundida en el cuello de Quinn.

"_lo prometo..."-_

"_pero si Alex te busca?...y quiere con vos?"-_

"_que?"-_dijo Quinn separándose un poco para mirarla a la cara.

"_si, la conozco...y se que ella va a querer algo con vos..."-_

"_y que tiene?"-_

"_no me lo estas negando?...osea que te gusta?"_-dijo Rachel y se separo por completo de Quinn.

"_es linda, no te lo voy a negar...pero apenas la conozco..."-_

"_entonces no descartas un posible noviazgo con ella?"_-Rachel parecía molesta.

"_Rach...estas bien?...porque no entiendo a que viene todo esto?...jamas te voy a dejar..."-_

"_vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando estés de novia con ella..."_-dijo Rachel y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y la miro a la rubia.

"_enserio Rach?"-_

"_es tarde Quinn..."_-dijo Rachel y miro hacia otro lado.

Quinn se acerco a la morocha, que tenia la mirada en otro lado.

"_Rach...me puedes mirar?"-_dijo Quinn mirando a la morocha.

Rachel no decía nada, ni la miraba. Quinn saco a Rachel de la puerta y la cerro, poniéndose ella, apoyada en la misma.

"_Quinn abre la puerta"_-dijo Rachel molesta.

"_no, hasta que me digas porque reaccionas así..."-_

"_Quinn por favor..."-_

"_Rach..._-le agarro la mano-_ por favor dime porque tienes miedo de que me enamore de Alex..."-_

"_porque no quiero que te separen de mi...no quiero que te vayas de mi lado..."-_dijo Rachel con apenas voz.

"_mira..._-se acerco mas a la morocha- _nadie nos va a separar, pero nadie...aparte no estoy enamorada de Alex, no quiero tener nada en estos momentos, prefiero dedicárselos a mi hija que se lo tiene merecido...y a vos, que sos lo que mas quiero, si?...nadie nos va a separar..._"-dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

"_Quinn...te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte..."_-dijo Rachel y la abrazo.

"_no me vas a perder Rach...nunca..."_-dijo Quinn mientras la abrazaba.

"_quedate conmigo...por favor..."_-dijo Rachel sin separarse de la rubia.

"_Rach...es que tengo que volver..."-_

"_por favor..."-_

"_me quedo hasta que te duermas, si?...luego me voy..."-_

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y ambas se fueron acostar a la cama. Quinn se acostó primero y Rachel se acostó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, mientras que Quinn la abrazaba por la espalda y la masajeaba.

Los rayos de sol golpeaban la cara de la rubia haciendo que frunciera el ceño, sin abrir los ojos, se movió un poco y sintió un peso sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Rachel estaba dormida en su pecho, volvió a tirar la cabeza para atrás y se dio cuenta que era de mañana.

"_mierda..."_-susurro y agarro su celular de la mesita de luz. - _"dios mio..."_-dijo y trato de salir de los brazos de Rachel.- _"Rach...Rach..."_-movía a la morocha para que se despertara.

"_uhmmm..."_-apenas musito Rachel.

"_Rach...es tarde..."_-dijo Quinn tratando de moverla.

"_amor quedate un rato mas..."_-susurro Rachel y abrazo con mas fuerza a la rubia.

Quinn abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que había dicho y su estomago comenzó a sentir cosas raras, no sabia que era, porque jamas lo había sentido. Era todo raro, Rachel no la dejaba moverse prácticamente, y ella no quería hacerlo tampoco pero tenia que ir a su casa, había dormido con Rachel y no había avisado nada.

"_Rach..._-la movía- _Rach...es tarde..."_-susurraba Quinn.

Luego de varios intentos logro salir de los brazos de Rache, la dejo acostada en su lugar. Miro su celular y tenia muchas llamadas perdidas, de su madre y también tenia mensajes de texto, se maldijo a si misma y se puso las zapatillas para luego agarrar sus cosas. Cuando junto sus cosas se acerco a la morocha para depositar un beso en la frente, cuando se lo dio retomo su lugar y avanzo hacia la puerta despacio.

"_Quinn?"_-susurro Rachel entre dormida.

"_shhh...duerme Rach..."_-dijo Quinn acercándose a la morocha.

"_porque te vas?...me vas a dejar?"_-dijo Rachel abriendo los ojos.

"_es tarde vida...y tengo que llegar a casa, mama me mata y Beth la deje durmiendo..."-_

"_puedo ir contigo?"-_

"_eh?...quieres venir conmigo a esta hora?"-_

"_si...es sábado o no?"-_

"_Rach...es viernes..."-_

"_como que viernes?"-_

"_si, viernes..."-_

"_oh...dios mio..."-_

"_Rach...tranquila...son apenas las 5:30 de la mañana así que quedate mas tiempo a dormir...yo me voy, porque tus papas se enteran que dormí acá...me matan..."-_

"_mis papas tuvieron que viajar anoche por compromisos de trabajo y no vuelven hasta la tarde..."-_

"_entonces estas sola?"-_

"_ajam..."-_

"_porque me hiciste pasar por la puerta de servicio?"-_

"_porque tenia que darte un castigo..."-_

"_dios..."-_

"_no te enojes..."-_

"_esta bien...vamos a mi casa y desayunamos algo"-_

"_a esta hora?"-_

"_querías venir, no?"-_

"_bueno esta bien..."-_

"_vamos vístete y bajemos..."-_

Rachel se vistió y luego de vestirse ambas chicas bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado, pero Rachel se tropezó y Quinn la agarro antes de que cayera. Rachel quedo pegada a la frente de la rubia, casi a milímetros de su boca, las respiraciones de ambas era agitada, sus ojos no se dejaban de mirar a los ojos. Rachel volvía a sentir cosas en su estomago, cosas que jamas había sentido y Quinn sentía que nada mas existía en ese momento, solo ellas dos.

"_niña Rachel?"_-dijo una voz conocida haciendo que las chicas se separaran rápidamente. _"niña Quinn?"_-volvió a decir la voz.

"_Lupe...que haces despierta a esta hora?"_-dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"_escuche ruidos y me levante, aparte tenia cosas que hacer...que hacen levantadas...mejor dicho que hace la niña Quinn acá?"-_dijo Lupe mirando a la rubia.

"_ella vino anoche...pero ya nos vamos..."-_dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Quinn.

"_tan temprano?"-_

"_voy a desayunar en la casa de Quinn..."-_

"_bueno esta bien...cuídense"-_

"_gracias Lupe..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_adiós Lupe"_-grito Rachel ya fuera de la casa.

Luego de viajar unos 15 minutos, en silencio, habían llegado a la casa de la rubia. Quinn bajo del auto, mientras que Rachel permaneció inmóvil dentro de el, no podía moverse, ver la casa de su mama le provocaba cosas en su interior.

Quinn miro atrás y vio que la morocha no la seguía, cuando miro al coche vio que Rachel estaba respirando profundo, entonces fue a verla. Abrió la puerta de copiloto y la miro.

"_Rach...perdón...no-no sa..."_-fue interrumpida.

"_tranquila...tengo que aceptarlo de una vez..."-_

"_si quieres podemos ir a desayunar a otro lado..."-_

"_no pasa nada...solo necesito un segundo"_-dijo Rachel y Quinn retrocedió unos pasos para dejar que la morocha salga del auto.

Cuando Rachel salio respiro profundo y le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia, quien la tomo de la mano e ingresaron a la casa.

Apenas entro a la casa vio a su mama, en bata y enojada.

"_donde estabas Quinn Fabray?...te dije que vinieras rápido..."_-dijo Judy enojada.

Quinn no dijo nada, se adentro un poco mas e hizo pasar a la morocha a la casa.

"_estaba con Rach y me dormí...perdón..."-_

"_ho-hola Rachel...perdona la escena, pero es que la señorita no avisa nada..."_-dijo Judy mirando a Quinn.

"_la culpa es miá señora Fabray...yo le pedí a Quinn que se quedara conmigo, la realidad es que estaba sola en casa, mis padres habían viajado y solo quería un poco de compañía nada mas...perdón"-_dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"_oh...no Rachel...esta bien, pero la próxima vez que tus padres viajen, puedes quedarte acá...no tengo problemas..."_-dijo Judy sonriente.

"_muchas gracias señora Fabray..."-_

"_por dios...llamame Judy..."-_

"_esta bien...Judy"_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_bueno puedes ir a dormir un rato mas mama..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_pero ya desayunaron?"-_

"_no, pero no te preocupes...yo lo preparo..."-_

"_no hija dejame a mi..."-_

"_mama por favor...ve a acostarte no debiste haber dormido nada..."-_

"_sera porque mi hija no me aviso?"-_dijo Judy cruzándose de brazos.

"_por eso mismo...ve a descansar un rato mas...cuando me vaya a la escuela te aviso..."-_

"_esta bien...igual despiertame porque tengo que ver unos trabajos, si?"-_

"_esta bien mama..."-_

Judy sonrió y se despidió de Rachel, con un beso en la frente, para luego subir a su habitación.

Quinn fue a la cocina seguida de Rachel.

"_quieres frutas?..o algo caliente?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_café...esta bien..."-_

"_café solo?...Rach tienes que comer algo..."-_

"_no tengo hambre..."-_

"_tostadas también...te gusta la mermelada de frutos rojos?"-_

"_no tengo hambre Quinn.."-_

"_no quiero discutir...así que..."-_

"_como digas Char..."-_dijo Rachel sin pensar y Quinn la miro con mala cara. _"uhm..."-_

"_no digas nada..."-_

"_perdón..."-_

"_me da igual..."-_

"_Quinn no quiero que te enojes..."-_

"_no me voy a enojar, es obvio que te vas a confundir...somos gemelas..."-_

Rachel no dijo nada, Quinn esperara que dijera que eran diferentes pero la morocha no dijo nada, se quedo callada. Luego de varios minutos de silencio Quinn le dio la taza de café a Rachel y se sentaron en la mesa, la rubia comía las tostadas mientras se mantenía en silencio, la morocha solo tomaba café.

"_toma"_-dijo Quinn dándole una tostada con mermelada.

"_gracias..."_-susurro Rachel por lo bajo.

Después de unos diez minutos de desayuno, Quinn se levanto y comenzó a lavar su taza Rachel hizo lo mismo y se acerco a la rubia.

"_deja que lo lavo yo..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_estas enojada?"-_

"_no..."-_

Quinn ni la miro y siguió lavando las tazas, luego de unos minutos se limpio las manos y miro a Rachel, que estaba sentada en la mesa.

"_quieres ir a dormir un rato?"_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_si me acuesto, no me levanto mas..."-_

"_bueno vamos al living a mirar algo en la tele..."-_

Rachel asintió y siguió a la rubia. Ambas se sentaron en el sillón y Quinn comenzó hacer zapping, cuando encontró un especial de Broadway y lo dejo.

"_porque lo dejas?..."_-dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"_que no te gusta?"-_

"_si, pero a vos no"-_

"_y que tiene?...me puedo acostumbrar"-_

"_me perdonas?"-_

"_porque?"-_

"_por llamarte como lo hice..."-_

"_ya paso Rach..."-_

"_pero te molesto"-_

"_me molesto el hecho de que no me dijeras 'si son diferentes...' porque claramente somos diferentes..."-_

"_lose...pero es que te veo y...y la veo a ella...son parecidas..."-_

"_solo es lo físico..."-_

"_el pelo y los ojos son mas que parecidos..."-_

"_Rach...somos gemelas"-_

"_si bueno...pero no puedo evitarlo..."-_

"_perfecto..."-_dijo Quinn molesta.

"_no quiero que te enojes Quinn.."-_

"_Rach miremos este especial..."_

Rachel la miro un poco triste, sabia que le había molestado ese comentario, la rubia solo miraba al frente no tenia intenciones de seguir hablando con Rachel.

Después de varios minutos la diva la miraba de reojo y se acerco un poco al cuerpo de la rubia, Quinn estaba tan sumergida en el documental que no sintió como Rachel se acercaba a ella. La morocha puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn y se acomodo mas cerca de ella, la rubia la miro de reojo y sonrió, sabia que eran cosas que solo Rachel hacia para poder bajar su enojo.

"_me puedes abrazar?"-_susurro Rachel sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió y paso su mano por la cintura de Rachel y la apretó mas a su cuerpo, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de la morocha.

Pasaron varios minutos mas y el documental ya había terminado y ambas estaban abrazadas, Quinn la tenia de la cintura y Rachel dormía en su hombro.

La rubia la miraba sonriendo, no podía creer que alguien podía ser tan dulce y tierno mientras dormía, aparte de Beth. Quinn comenzó a recordar una charla que había tenido con Charlie.

**Flashback:**

"_es hermosa...te juro es hermosa"_-dijo Charlie entrando a la habitación de Quinn con una gran sonrisa.

"_ya lo hicieron?"_-dijo Quinn riendo.

"_no, pero se quedo dormida..."-_

"_y eso la hace hermosa?"-_

"_es que no sabes lo que es...duerme tan tierna, tan dulce...es hermosa..."-_

"_Charlie estas exagerando..."-_

"_vos porque no la viste dormir, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo y se quedo dormida como una bebe..."-_

"_eso pasa porque estas enamorada..."-_

"_ojala te pase alguna vez..."-_

"_con Rachel?"-_

"_NO"-_

Charlie le dedico una mirada malvada y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Quinn riendo por lo que había dicho

**FinFlashBack**

Recordaba esa charla con Charlie y ahora le estaba dando la razón, Rachel era una bebe cuando dormía. Quinn no entendía porque estaba teniendo, otra vez, esa sensación rara en el estomago como si le agarra electricidad en la panza.

"_Quinn"-_murmuro Rachel dormida.

"_que pasa Rach..."_-susurro Quinn mientras le masajeaba la espalda.

"_tengo frió..."_-murmuro Rachel escondiéndose mas en el cuerpo de la rubia.

"_esperame que ya vengo..."-_dijo Quinn y se trato de parar.

"_no, quedate conmigo..."-_

"_Rach voy por algo para taparte..."-_

"_tu calor me tapa..."_-dijo Rachel sin pensar y luego abrió los ojos pensando en lo que había dicho.

Quinn la miro y sonrió, luego se paro y fue en busca de una frazada. Rachel se quedo sentada como estaba, mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho. Luego de unos segundos la rubia apareció con una frazada y se sentó en el sillón, al lado de la morocha.

"_ahora no vas a tener frió..."_-dijo Quinn mientras acomodaba la frazada entre ella y Rachel.

"_gracias"-_dijo Rachel son una sonrisa.

"_de nada...Rach...se acerca tu cumpleaños, que vas hacer?"_-dijo Quinn cambiando de tema.

"_no tengo pensado hacer nada..."-_

"_vamos Rach...son 18 años..."-_

"_no estoy de animo de verdad..."-_

"_bueno...pero me dejas llevarte a comer por lo menos?"-_

"_es una cita?"_-Rachel abrió los ojos.

"_de amigas..."_-desvió la mirada.

"_claro...me encantaría"_-sonrió.

"_perfecto..."-_

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio y tapadas con la frazada. Luego de unos minutos se escucho unos pasos por la escalera y Quinn se dio vuelta.

"_mami?"_-dijo Beth frotándose los ojos, debido a que recién se despertaba.

"_amor..."-_dijo Quinn y se paro inmediatamente del sillón.

Beth la miro y sonrió mientras que Quinn la alzo y la llevo al sillón.

"_mira quien me encontré..."-_dijo Quinn y miro a Rachel.

"_oh...había una princesa perdida?"-_dijo Rachel reincorporándose en el sillón.

"_creo que si..."-_

"_Rachel...te extrañe..."_-dijo Beth y se tiro arriba de la diva.

"_oh...es tan lindo que te reciban así..."_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_ya sos novia de mi mami?"-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron confundidas, y la rubia recordó la noche anterior que Beth le dijo que quería que Rachel sea su novia.

"_como novias?"-_dijo Rachel.

"_si, yo quiero que seas la novia de mami Quinn...asi vienes a vivir conmigo y le cuidas a mi mami..."-_

"_Beth?"_-dijo Judy bajando las escaleras.

"_abu..."_-grito la pequeña y salio de los brazos de Rachel.

Rachel miro a Quinn, tratando de buscar una explicación y la rubia solo sonrió.

"_que haces despierta a esta hora?"-dijo Judy alzando a la pequeña._

"_escuche ruido y baje..."-_

"_por mas que escuches ruidos no tienes que bajar..."-_

"_pero vi la habitación de mi mami Quinn y no estaba..."-_

"_bueno, pero igual Beth...no tienes que bajar sola..."-_

"_esta bien abu..."-_

Quinn rápidamente se levanto para evitar las preguntas de Rachel pero la morocha la detuvo.

"_vas a tener que explicarme porque Beth dijo eso..."_-susurro Rachel al oído de la rubia, Quinn solo sonrió.

Ambas fueron a la cocina, donde Judy estaba haciéndole el desayuno a Beth.

"_ya desayunaron, no?"_-dijo Judy.

"_sip"-_dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba al lado de Beth.

"_Quinn...Beth se va a quedar con Maya, porque me acaban de llamar de una empresa..."-_

"_empresa?...como sabían tu numero de teléfono?"-_

"_según ellos, alguien me recomendó y me llamaron..."-_

"_que bueno..."-_

"_asi que si me toman, no vas a necesitar el trabajo que te ofreció Alex..."-_

Al decir eso, Rachel frunció el ceño y miro a Quinn, la rubia sabia que ahora tenia que darle explicaciones.

"_voy a buscar mis cosas..."-_dijo Quinn levantándose de la silla.

"_quiero ir con mami Quinn..."-_dijo Beth haciendo pucheros.

"_no amor...tienes que desayunar..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente. _"ahora vuelvo"_- y salio de la cocina.

Rachel espero a que salga del todo, de la cocina y miro a Judy.

"_Judy...Alex le ofreció trabajo a Quinn?"-_pregunto la morocha.

"_si, no te lo contó?"_-dijo Judy mirándola.

"_no...creo que se le olvido ese detalle..."-_Rachel sonaba molesta.

"_ve a hablar con ella..."-_

Rachel rápidamente salio de la cocina y subió las escaleras para luego entrar a la habitación de Quinn.

"_como es eso de que Alex te ofreció trabajo?_"-Rachel entraba molesta al cuarto.

"_Rach..."-_

"_Rach nada...porque no me contaste?"-_

"_porque no era importante..."-_

"_como no era importante?..."-_

"_Rach...no hagas de esto un drama..."-_

"_de que es ese trabajo?"-_

"_Dj..."-_

"_Dj?...en las noches?..."_

"_si Rach...cuando si no?"-_

"_y Beth?...no la vas a cuidar?"-_

"_son solo los viernes y sábado...aparte ganare mucho mas, necesito el dinero..."-_

"_no es bueno esos ambientes..."-_

"_Rach necesito el dinero...aparte seria bueno"-_

"_bueno?...no me gusta"-_se cruzo de brazos.

"_ni mi mama me hizo tanto drama..."_-levanto una ceja.

"_te cuido, ok?...y no quiero...porque el ser Dj implica muchas cosas..."-_

"_que cosas?"-_

"_tiempo de noche, tragos, diversión y chicas rondando por todos lados..."-_

"_son solo unas horas, tomo muy poco aparten voy a estar trabajando...y las chicas, bueno las chicas hacen lo que ellas quieren"-_

"_no me gusta..."-_

Quinn sonrió y la fue a abrazar, Rachel se dejo y la abrazo con fuerza. Ambas sintieron, otra vez, esa cosa que sentían cada vez que estaban juntas o abrazadas.

Luego se separaron y bajaron.

"_mama ya nos vamos..."_-dijo Quinn ingresando a la cocina.

"_bueno hija...cuídense..."-_

"_adiós amor, luego te veo, si?...portate bien con Maya..."-_Quinn beso a la pequeña en la frente.

"_si mami..."-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

"_adiós princesa..."_-dijo Rachel y la beso en la frente.

"_adiós Rachel..."_-dijo la pequeña.

"_adiós Judy..."-_

"_adiós Rachel..."-_

Ambas chicas salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Quinn.

Habían llegado a la escuela y se encontraron con los chicos, todos ansiosos porque era viernes, después de varios minutos llego Alex, que saludo muy cariñosamente a Quinn y Rachel vio la escena y cambio la cara que tenia.

Después de eso todos ingresaron a sus respectivas clases y todo paso con normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

**Bueno que onda?...aparecio Beth :D se la extrañaba jajajajaaj!...Rachel, Rachel...esos celos dios! jajajajaja y Quinn?... :O sienten cosas ambas :O se viene se viene eh!...esperen atentos :D**

**NOTA DESTACADA: **buenooooooooooooo! acaba de salir el adelanto del cap** 3X08** :O vieron** FABERRY? lo vieron?...vieron? vieron? lo vieron? eh? he? eh? contesten locoooooooooooooooo! **jajajajajajajaj si estoy re loca con eso!... es qe me puede** Quinn **con su chaquetita y asi vestida** NORMAL **jajajajajaja (porqe si vamos al caso la ropa qe le ponen y qe ELLA se pone** NO ES NORMAL **jajajajajaja) es tan linda...esta para el casamiento!** AIIIIIIII! **me enamore...y es mas, ahora me dieron ganitas de cogerla toda jajajajajajajajajajaa! y no pienso dejarle ningun pedazo a ninguna!** CAGUENSE! **jajajajaja aii dios...escucharon** CONTROL?** la voz de** Dianna **la escucharon?...eso si** QUE FUE ORGASMICO!** terriblemente** MOJADA **me senti! jajajajajaja diooooooooooooooossss! y vieron la revista** NYLON? **dioooooooooooooooooooosss otra mas...**Dianna nos va a dejar deshidratadas de tan mojadas que quedamos con cada cosa que hace! DIOS!... y LEA?...**no se debe estar con Sheyla qe se yo jajajajajajaja! o debe estar disfrutando de la rubia** COMO YO LO HAGO CADA NOCHE(? j**kajajajajaj dejenme soñar** PORFIS :D**

**NOTA LOCA: **en Tumblr hay una revolucion de fandom jajajajajajaja** LOCAS DE MIERDA!...**dicen que** Sugar **es la hija de** Santana y Brittany, **que vino del futuro! jajajajajajaj, pero no termina ahi...tambien dicen que** Hermione **es la hija de** Quinn y Rachel!...DIOS MIOOOOO! **todas estan locas! jajajajajaja pero lo qe mas me soprendio fue que** Rory **era el hijo de** Kurt y Blaine **jajajajajajajajajajajaja** ! TODAS LOCAS!** jajajajajaajajaj saben ahora quiero que me busqen un hijo para mi!... a ver si son tan** LOCAS!** jajajajajaja

**NOTA DEDICADA: **okei me olvido de qienes me piden saludos jajajajajajaja tengo qe anotarlo...**YEEN LUFFI** bueno viste te mando saludos! jajajajaja me acorde de vos... a la chica mas loca** DEBS **jajajaja sos grosa :D... a las locas de la pagina :D son todas grosas! a** LUNNITTA **que siempre comenta cuando lo subo! a todas las qe comentan tambien!...

**NOTA PARA ANOMIMOS:** bueno diosss muchas cosas dicen todas!...estan re locas!...pero saben qe?...quiero mas...**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!...SS **qiero saber cuantos años tenes...igual que** ANONIMO!. **necesito saber qe no estoy por ir presa jajajajajajajaja y para poder decir cosas mas subiditas de tono...como que te voy a agarrar en la cocina y te voy a hacer pure(? jajajajajjajaja

**NOTA INFORMATIVA: **cualquier duda que tengan con el** FIC **me mandan preguntas a** Tumblr **porque ahi las puedo contestar mas largas... asi qe espero sus inqietudes y demas...y propuestas tambien jajajajajajaja

en fin...me voy a sonar con** DIANNA Y SU CHAQUETITA **jajajajajajaja

**BESOS A TODAS**

**FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	30. THE ZONE

Había pasado una semana ya. Esa semana donde paso de todo, Quinn y Alex ganaron el dueto y los ticket para Breadstix. Rachel seguía celosa de Alex, que cada vez estaba mas cerca de Quinn, ya que esa semana la rubia estuvo muy ocupada con sus lecciones de Dj. Todos los chicos estaban entusiasmados porque era viernes, lo que significaba la apertura de "The Zone" el boliche que Alex y Justin abrirían esa noche.

Era viernes por la tarde y Rachel estaba en su cuarto con Kurt.

"_que te vas a poner para esta noche?"_-pregunto Kurt mientras miraba unas revistas, sentado en la cama.

"_no voy a ir..."-_Rachel fue tangente.

"_como no?..."-_

"_no..."-_

"_Rach tienes que ir, vamos ir todos..."-_

"_y?"-_

"_como y?...Quinn trabaja ahí, es su primera noche como Dj y todos vamos a ir a apoyarla..."-_

"_ustedes van porque les gusta los boliches..."-_

"_Rachel...vamos porque es la primera noche de Quinn y tenemos que apoyarla..."-_

"_bueno yo no voy a ir..."-_

"_porque?"-_

"_tiene a Alex para que la apoye...que mas da..."-_

"_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...es por eso..."-_Kurt sonreía.

"_que?...es la verdad..."-_

"_cuando te vas a dar cuenta que eso que tenes son celos y no de amiga.."-_

"_no se de que hablas Kurt..."-_

"_vamos Rach... tenes celos de Alex..."-_

"_no son celos..."-_

"_entonces?...que es?"-_

"_nada..."-_

"_entonces vamos a ir..."-_

"_no..."-_

"_celosa..."-_

"_que no!"-_

"_te gusta Quinn?"-_

"_QUE?...ES MI AMIGA"-grito la diva._

"_y que tiene?..."-_

"_no me gusta..."-_

"_entonces no tenes porque estar celosa..."-_

"_no estoy celosa..."-_

"_si que lo estas..."-_

"_dios...cuanto tiempo vas a seguir así?"-_

"_hasta que me digas que te pasa con esa rubia..."-_

"_uff...no se..."-_

"_no sabes que?"-_

"_no ayudas..."-_

"_ok...-_se incorporo en la cama-_ que te pasa cuando la ves?"-_

"_sonrió..."-_

"_ajam...y cuando te abraza?"-_

"_siento cositas en la panza..."-_

"_mariposas?"-_

"_no se...nunca lo sentí en mi vida..."-_

"_ni cuando estabas con..."-_

"_ni cuando estaba con ella..."-Rachel seria._

"_wow..."-_

"_que?"-_

"_tenemos un caso de enamoramiento fulminante..."_-río Kurt.

"_no es gracioso..."-_

"_pero te gusta...Rach, ella es una divina..."-_

"_pero se parece a Charlie..."-_

"_ese es tu problema?"-_

"_no...aparte de que se parece, es la hermana, tiene la misma madre, los mismos familiares..."-_

"_y que tiene?...mirale el lado positivo ya vas a conocer a todos en las cenas familiares..."_-rió el chico.

"_no se puede hablar enserio con vos..."-sonó_ molesta.

"_esta bien diva...relajate, hablemos tranquilos..."-_

"_no tuve mucho tiempo de verla en la semana, se la paso con Alex y con sus clases de Dj...la extraño mucho, extraño sus abrazos, sus caricias, su sonrisa...la veo en clases pero no me sirve..."-_

"_porque no?"-_

"_porque quiero tenerla conmigo, cerca que me abrace, que me diga cosas tiernas..."-_

"_pero?..."-_

"_pero es la hermana de Charlie, y es parecida...no estoy preparada para dar el siguiente paso, apenas salgo de la relación con Charlie..."-_

"_Rach...ya paso mas de un mes..."-_

"_igual...no crees que debería esperar?"-_

"_Charlie espero?...no, ella ni siquiera espero...es mas, se adelanto!..."-_

"_eso dolió..."-_susurro con la cabeza baja.

"_perdón...pero es la verdad...Rach, Quinn es una persona hermosa, divina y única no se parece en nada a Charlie...a no ser por lo físico, pero son completamente dos personas diferentes..."-_

"_lose...pero igual, tengo miedo..."-_

"_porque no hablas con ella?"-_

"_y si ella no siente lo mismo?"-_

"_si ella no siente lo mismo te lo va a decir...pero sino nunca lo vas a saber..."-_

"_no quiero..."-_

"_Rachel...buscate la mejor ropa que tengas y esta noche has que Quinn se fije en vos..."-_

"_no quiero Kurt..."-_

"_no te pregunte si querías...te estoy dando una orden..."-_dijo Kurt y se paro de la cama para ir al closet de la diva.

Rachel no tenia otra opción, sabia que cuando se le ponía algo en la mente de Kurt nadie lo paraba.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Quinn, estaban Santana y Brittany.

"_que te vas a poner hoy?"_-dijo Santana mientras hacia zapping, acostada en la cama de la rubia.

"_no se...como se debe vestir una Dj?"-_

"_la verdad?...no se...pero no pongas vestido..."-_

"_como crees que voy a ponerme vestido?"-_

"_que se yo rubia..."-_

"_bueno...ayudame, deja de mirar la tele..."_-dijo Quinn quitandole el control.

"_ok...a ver...-_se levanto y se asomo al closet y eligió varias prendas_- esto es lo mejor..."-_

"_te parece?"-_

"_sip...cambiando de tema como va la relación con Alex?..."-_

"_bien..somos amigas..."-_

"_amigas?"-levanto sus cejas._

"_si, amigas..."-_

"_mmmm..."-_

"_Santana..."-_dijo Quinn molesta.

"_que?...es linda..."-_

"_y?"-_

"_Quinn vamos a ser sinceras...ella gusta de vos pero vos?...vos estas pensando en otra persona..."-_

"_que?...de donde sacas eso?"-_

"_no soy tonta...y me doy cuenta..."-_

"_no digas tonterías Santana...vamos a buscar a Beth y a Britt por favor..."_-dijo Quinn yendo hacia la puerta, pero Santana la retuvo.

"_Quinn...hablemos serias..."_-Santana la miro cruzándose de brazos.

"_de que querés hablar?"-_

"_de lo que pasa con Rachel..."-_

"_que paso con ella?"-_

"_no te hagas..."-_

"_no entiendo...podes ser mas..."_- pero fue interrumpida.

"_mas especifica?...ok, sus miradas, sus agarraditas de manos, sus abrazos, sus cursilerias...Quinn estas enamorada de Rachel..."-_

"_QUE?...estas loca?"-_

"_Quinn nos conocemos hace mucho...a los demás les puedes mentir pero a mi no...a Santana Bitch Lopez, no!..."-_

Quinn resoplo y la miro.

"_odio que me conozcas tanto..."-_

"_yo también te odio...pero ahora contame que mierda te pasa con la mini-diva..."-_

"_no se...es raro..."-_

"_Quinn, define raro..."-_

"_lo que vos tenes con Britt por ejemplo...eso es raro..."-_

"_golpe bajo...pero no estamos hablando de mi, estamos hablando de vos y el caniche toy..."-_

"_eii..no le digas asi -_la empujo con el hombro-_ es lo mismo..."-_

"_no es lo mismo..."-_

"_si, porque vos no tenes nada serio con Britt...ni siquiera se dieron un beso y estas re enamorada..."-_

"_eso quiere decir que..."_-fue interrumpida.

"_no estoy enamorada de Rachel..."-_

"_no iba a decir eso..."-_rio la latina_._

"_si que ibas a decir eso..."-_

"_en fin...yo creo que esta noche es la indicada..."-_

"_indicada?...para que?"-_

"_para dar el segundo paso..."-_

"_segundo paso?"-_

"_uff Quinn donde mierda vivis?...el segundo paso, es el beso..."-_

"_quieres que bese a Rachel?"-_

"_ajam..."-_

"_estas completamente loca..."-_

"_te gusta, y le gustas..."-_

"_yo no le gusto..."-_

"_si, lo veo en sus ojos..."-_

"_ella me dijo que me parezco a Charlie..."-_

"_y si, son gemelas..."-_

"_lo mismo le dije yo, pero me molesto porque yo no soy como Charlie..."-_

"_son parecidas físicamente..."-_

"_lose...por eso mismo se me complica..."-_

"_porque te pareces a Charlie?"-_

"_si y porque se que para ella es re difícil empezar una relación y mas con su cuñada..."-_

"_ex cuñada..."-_

"_es lo mismo..."-_

"_nop...porque si no, no la podrías besar..."_-sonrió la latina.

"_dios...mejor vamos por las chicas..."_-dijo Quinn y salio de la habitación.

Las chicas fueron en busca de Beth y Brittany, que estaban mirando una película de Disney.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Charlie llegaba a su casa, cansada y con sueño por el viaje.

"_dios mio...por fin en casa..."-_dijo Charlie tirándose en el sillón.

"_bueno hija, vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque esta vida va a seguir creciendo..."-_

"_lose...pero es agotador..."-_

"_ya se hija, pero por lo menos tienes el fin de semana libre..."-_

"_eso es lo bueno..."-_

Charlie seguía acostada en el sillón, estaba logrando conciliar el sueño cuando sonó su celular.

"_y eramos pocos..."_-susurro molesta.

_Hola?-_dijo Charlie sin mirar la pantalla.

_Charlie...me imagino que ya llegaste no?"-_

_Emmm...sip, pero quien habla?-_

_Como quien habla?...soy Camille..-_

_Oh...perdón es que no vi la pantalla...que onda?_-mientras se reincorporaba en el sillón.

_Tengo noticias...-_

_Habla...-_

_Esta noche se inaugura el nuevo boliche "The Zone"...-_

_Y que tiene?-_

_Es un boliche en el que tu hermana va a trabajar como Dj y todos los chicos del Glee club van a ir apoyarla...incluida Rachel...-_

_La verdad me sorprende mucho que seas mi amiga...-_se ríe.

_Así que por lo menos dormí un poco, esta noche tenemos fiesta...-_ríe.

_Claro Cam...adiós, nos vemos en la noche...pasa por mi por fa...-_

_Por supuesto Charlie...adiós...-_

Camille corto la llamada y Charlie volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ya era de noche, Quinn estaba en su casa con Santana y Brittany, que solo se habían ido para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse para el boliche. Beth ya estaba durmiendo, Quinn estaba en su habitación arreglándose.

"_ok...todo va a salir bien Quinn"-_susurro para si misma la rubia y salio de la habitación.

Las chicas y Judy estaban abajo esperando a la rubia. Cuando Quinn bajo Santana la miro de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió, mientras que Brittany aplaudía.

Quinn tenia un skiny jean, blanco, unos tiradores rojos, una remera negra con inscripciones y unas zapatillas negras también.

"_era hora Fabray"-_dijo Santana mirándola.

"_gracias Santana, vos también estas hermosa..."-_ironizo la rubia.

"_Quinn estas hermosa..."_-Britt la abrazo con fuerza.

"_gracias Britt vos también..."-_

"_hija por favor..."-_dijo Judy y fue interrumpida por Santana.

"_tranquila Judy...la voy a estar vigilando y la vamos a traer sana y salva..."-sonreía_ la latina.

"_gracias Santana..."-_sonrió Judy y les dio un beso a cada una de las chicas.

Luego de eso se fueron en el auto de Santana, camino al boliche. Quinn tenia que estar una hora antes, lo cual las chicas tendrían que esperar.

Cuando llegaron la rubia ingreso al boliche y las chicas se quedaron haciendo la cola, que ya había gente. Al parecer era el boom de Lima, el boliche.

Ya eran las doce y las puertas de "The Zone" se abrieron para hacer pasar a la gente. Las chicas estaban en la cola con Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Tina y Artie, solo faltaban Kurt y Rachel. Cuando llegaba el turno de que los chicos pasaran, llegaron Rachel y Kurt.

"_pensé que no vendrían..."_-dijo Mercedes mirándolos.

"_no íbamos a faltar..."_-Kurt sonrió.

"_estas muy sexy, judía"-_dijo Puck sonriendo.

"_gracias"_-susurro Rachel tímida.

La morocha estaba vestida con un corto vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y unos tacones no muy altos, el pelo suelto y un maquillaje para la ocasión.

Los chicos avanzaron y sacaron sus entradas. Cuando entraron vieron que Alex se les acercaba con una sonrisa.

"_hola chicos..."-_dijo Alex sonriendo y los chicos la saludaron. _"bueno tengo esto para ustedes..."-_y les dio unas pulseras VIP.

"_oh somos VIP..."-_dijo Brittany saltando de emoción.

"_el sector VIP esta al lado de la cabina de Dj..."_-Alex señalo hacia arriba a la izquierda.

Todos los chicos la saludaron otra vez y subieron al sector VIP.

Cuando subieron, vieron que tenían todo tipo de bebidas a sus servicios y los chicos no dudaron en tomar unos buenos tragos.

Rachel miraba la cabina de Dj, para ver si podía encontrar a Quinn pero no la veía.

"_tranquila...la rubia debe estar por hacer su presentación en unos minutos..."_-susurro Santana al odio de la morocha.

Rachel la miro confundida y frunció el ceño.

"_no me mires así...se que la buscas a la rubia...y no me lo niegues..."-_la amenazo la latina.

"_no estoy buscando a nadie..."-_

"_mira Rachel...-_la morocha se sorprendió por como la llamaba- _si, te dije Rachel...y no hagas que __me arrepienta...yo se muy bien que pasa entre ustedes dos y no me lo vas a negar porque es mas que obvio, así que deja de mentirme y mira de una vez, ahí esta tu rubia..."_-Santana señalo a la cabina donde por fin se veía Quinn.

Rachel miro y sonrió al ver a la rubia, en ese momento llego Justin a la cabina y agarro un micrófono.

"_BIENVENIDOS A THE ZONE...ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN DE LUJO, PERO ANTES LES PRESENTO A LA DJ MAS SEXY DE TODO LIMA, CON USTEDES...QUINN..."_-Justin termino de decir y Quinn empezó a hacer su trabajo.

Comenzó a sonar S&M de Rihanna y todo el boliche enloqueció. Había chicos que no dejaban de mirar a la rubia y había chicas que pedían a los de seguridad que las dejaran pasar a la cabina.

Luego de unas horas, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en todos los chicos, Rachel también había tomado, según ella necesitaba algo de valor para hacer lo que tenia ganas de hacer.

Los chicos bailaban muy entusiasmados, Justin se acerco para ver como la estaban pasando.

"_como la están pasando?"_-grito para que lo escuchen.

"_bien..."_-respondieron algunos.

Discretamente fue al lugar donde estaba Rachel y se sentó al lado de ella.

"_hola Rach...tanto tiempo..."-_susurro al oído, debido al alto volumen de la música.

"_hola Justin..."_-sonrió la morocha y lo abrazo.

Kurt y Santana miraban desde lejos la escena de los chicos y no le hacia nada de gracia verlos tan juntos.

Justin saco a bailar a Rachel y la morocha acepto, ya que pasaban uno de sus temas favoritos Barbra Streisand de Duck Sauce.

La rubia lo había puesto ya que sabia que a Rachel le iba a gustar, pero cuando vio que bailaba con Justin mucho no le gusto y cambio totalmente su cara.

"_hace mucho no te veía...estas muy cambiada..."_-Justin le decía al oído, a Rachel.

"_para bien o para mal?"-_

"_para bien, obvio..."-_

"_gracias..."-_

Quinn no lo soporto y cambio la música y puso Sexy Bitch de David Guetta. Rachel se volvió loca y comenzó a bailar muy sexy, lo que hizo que la rubia estallara en celos.

Rachel bajaba meando muy despacio, mientras que Justin la sostenía por la cintura y bajaba con ella.

Quinn no dejaba de mirarlos y cada vez tenia mas ganas de salir de ahí y sacar a la diva del lado de Justin.

Habían pasado mas de una hora y Rachel no se despegaba de Justin, bailaban todo tipo de música y muy pegados, la diva tenia varias copas de mas y el chico aprovechaba esa ocasión.

Santana y Kurt estaban vigilando la situación, la latina había visto la mirada de Quinn y decidió mirarla mas de cerca, cuando estaba avanzando vio una persona conocida y no podía creer quien era, rápidamente se alejo y lo localizo a Kurt.

"_vino Charlie..."_-dijo la latina.

"_QUE?"_-grito sorprendido.

"_esta allá..."_-señalo a las escaleras.

Charlie venia subiendo las escaleras y Kurt apenas la vio se tapo la boca asombrado.

"_no la puede ver Rachel..."_-dijo la latina.

Ambos chicos fueron a buscar a Rachel para que evitara ver a Charlie.

"_hey que pasa?"_-dijo Rachel sorprendida porque ambos chicos la llevaban para la otra punta.

"_es que te toca bailar con nosotros..."_-dijo la latina mientras miraba donde se había metido Charlie.

Rachel no entendía nada, pero el alcohol en sus venas no la dejaba reaccionar y se puso a bailar con los chicos, en ese momento empezo a sonar Womanizer de Britney Spears y la morocha comenzó con un baile muy sensual.

"_esa canción se la cantaría a Charlie"_-grito la diva para que ambos chicos la escucharan.

Kurt y Santana se miraron confundidos, por un momento dudaron si la había visto pero después se dieron cuenta que solo era porque el alcohol hacia efecto en la morocha.

Santana seguía mirando para ver donde estaba Charlie y la localizo coqueteando con Brittany y eso la enfureció.

"_cuida de la diva...yo me encargo de la basura.."-_susurro Santana con odio, al oído de Kurt.

Kurt la miro extrañado y cuando diviso a Charlie comprendió porque la reacción de la latina.

Santana iba caminando como una bestia hacia Britt y Charlie.

"_extrañaba tus abrazos Charlie..."_-susurro Britt mientras era abrazada por Charlie.

"_yo también los extrañaba..."_-le dijo al oído de la bailarina y vio como Santana se acercaba enojada.

Charlie se separo un poco de Brittany y le agarro el rostro con ambas manos para luego mirarla a los ojos.

"_extraño tus besos..."_-susurro muy cerca de los labios de la rubia.

Brittany se mostraba entregada, la rubia también tenia alcohol encima. Charlie se acerco con mas ganas y apenas roso los labios de la bailarina que sintió como un empujón la descolocaba completamente.

"_que mierda haces Fabray..."_-grito la latina empujando a la tenista.

"_iba a besar a Britt..."_-uso un tono irónico.

"_ni se te ocurra tocarla otra vez...porque te juro que..."_- y fue interrumpida.

"_que?...no te tengo miedo Santana..."_-se enfrento a la latina.

"_Santy no le hagas nada..."_-rogaba Brittany mientras la tironeaba para que se vaya.

Del otro lado estaban Kurt y Rachel bailando con Puck y Sam.

"_necesito ir al baño..."_-grito Rachel y los chicos se miraron.

"_uhmm...bueno yo te acompaño..."_-dijo Kurt.

"_vas a entrar al baño de las chicas?"_-Rachel rió.

"_no Rach...te espero afuera..."-_

"_bueno vamos...que me hago..."_-tiro del brazo del chico.

Rachel avanzaba tirando del brazo del chico, pasaban por toda la gente.

Charlie estaba discutiendo con Santana cuando vio a Rachel pasar por el otro lado, rápidamente la miro a Santana.

"_púdrete..."_-susurro al oído de la latina y se fue tras Rachel.

Los chicos ya habían llegado al baño y Rachel se disponía a entrar pero Kurt la detuvo.

"_espera..."-_

"_Kurt me meo..."-_dijo Rachel mientras cruzaba las piernas.

"_yo también tengo ganas...así que voy a ir al baño de chicos, si salís antes esperame no te vayas, ok?"-_

"_ok...ahora dejame entrar"-_

Dicho eso Kurt la dejo y Rachel rápidamente entro al baño.

Quinn ya había terminado su turno y se dirigió al VIP donde estaban todos.

Cuando la vieron llegar, todos la saludaron y la felicitaron por la buena música que había pasado. Pero la rubia solo buscaba a Rachel o a Santana, que la logro localizar en una esquina con Brittany, pensó que estarían en situaciones comprometidas, pero cuando logro divisarlas bien, se dio cuenta que estaban discutiendo y fue corriendo.

"_que pasa?"_-dijo Quinn llegando donde estaban ellas.

"_Quinn..."_-grito la bailarina y la abrazo fuerte.

"_que paso S?"_-Quinn buscaba respuesta de la latina.

"_esta Charlie..."_-dijo molesta.

"_QUE?"-_grito Quinn, mientras seguía abrazando a Britt, que no la soltaba.

"_si y quiso besar a Britt..."-_

Quinn separo un poco a Brittany y la miro.

"_Britt...Charlie te beso?"_-le sostuvo el rostro para que la mirase.

"_siempre lo hacemos..."_-dijo la bailarina tratando de abrir bien los ojos, pero debido al estado en el que estaba era imposible.

"_QUE?"_-dijeron Quinn y Santana al mismo tiempo.

"_si, besa muy rico..."_-Britt seguía sin tener conciencia de lo que decía.

"_la voy a matar..."_-dijo Santana y rápidamente se fue a buscarla.

Quinn la quiso retener pero estaba con Brittany en los brazos todavía, en ese momento llego Sam.

"_necesito que te encargues de Britt...y por favor no dejes que tome mas..."_-Quinn lo miro.

"_tranquila yo la cuido..."-_dijo el chico.

Quinn rápidamente fue corriendo a ver si lograba localizar a Santana, no quería que en su primer día de trabajo echen a sus amigos por una pelea.

Charlie había visto donde Rachel fue, pero espero a que saliera del baño asi poder hablarle mejor. Rachel salio del baño y vio a una rubia, apoyada en la pared de enfrente, con una sonrisa espectacular.

"_hola..."_-dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia.

"_hola Rach..."_-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Rachel paso sus brazos por el cuello y Charlie la tomo de la cintura, claramente el estado de Rachel no era el mejor.

"_tengo ganas de hacer algo..."_-susurro Rachel al oído de Charlie.

"_hazlo..."_-Charlie la animo.

Rachel la miro y cerro sus ojos para luego acercar sus labios a los de la rubia. Rachel sintió ese beso raro, como si hubiera besado esos labios antes. Charlie volvió a sentir los labios de Rachel, y puso sus manos en el rostro de la morocha para profundizar mas el beso.

Santana había llegado al baño y vio en la pared de enfrente que estaban Rachel y Charlie besándose, la latina se enfureció mas y cuando iba a dar el paso para avanzar sintió una mano en su hombro.

"_San...me canse de buscarte..."_-la rubia sonaba agitada.

Santana la miro sorprendida, sabia que la rubia no podía ver esa escena, le iba a romper el corazón.

"_no esta acá...vamos..."_-Santana empujaba a la rubia para que avance pero Quinn no quería.

La rubia no entendía la reacción de Santana y cuando miro adelante vio a Rachel besándose con alguien.

"_esa es Rachel..."-_dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"_no Quinn...no es..."_-dijo Santana queriendo alejar a la rubia.

"_es ella..."_-dijo la rubia y se separo para caminar hacia Rachel.

Cuando llego a Rachel vio que se estaba besando nada menos que con Charlie y parecía estar disfrutando del beso.

"_Rachel..."_-dijo la rubia dolida.

Rachel escucho la voz y se separo de los labios de Charlie para mirarla confundida.

"_Quinn?"_-frunció el ceño la morocha.

En ese momento llego Santana y las miro molesta.

Rachel se dio vuelta y vio a Quinn y a Santana, que estaba cruzada de brazos.

"_Quinn?"_- dijo la morocha abriendo los ojos.

"_si, soy Quinn...que haces?"_-dijo la rubia dolida.

"_yo...uhmm...pense...que...uhmmm...yo..."_-la diva no encontraba palabras para explicar lo que pasaba.

Charlie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y sonrió para luego irse, sin antes pasar por al lado de Quinn.

"_la podrás tener encantada...pero ella siempre, pero siempre estará enamorada de mi..."_-susurro Charlie al oído de Quinn, dejando a una rubia furiosa.

Rachel se acerco a Quinn y la miro, mientras que Santana la sostenía debido a su estado de ebriedad.

"_Quinn...podemos hablar?"_-dijo Rachel modulando un poco las palabras.

"_necesito un trago..."-_la rubia la miro a Santana y luego se fue.

Rachel la miro y la iba a seguir pero Santana la detuvo.

"_Rachel no compliques mas las cosas..."_-Santana la miraba.

"_pero quiero que hablemos, explicarle lo que paso..."-_

"_dejala que se le pase un poco...ya hablaran mejor...y vos tenes que recuperarte"-_

"_esta bien..."-_

Quinn fue en busca de algo para tomar y se encontró con la persona menos indicada.

"_Quinn..."-_dijo la chica.

"_que haces acá?"-_

"_quiero que hablemos..."-_

"_no tengo nada de que hablar con vos Emily..."-_

"_por favor Quinn...solo escuchame, si?"-_

"_habla..."-_

"_bien_ -tomo aire- _se que te falle de la peor manera, escondiéndote eso, pero lo hice porque realmente no quería estropear las cosas con vos, estábamos bien, la pasábamos bien...quería algo con vos, realmente lo quería...sos lo mas lindo que vi en mi vida, si suena cursi pero es la verdad...me enamore Quinn, me enamore como nunca en mi vida y lo conseguiste vos...por eso no te dije nada de lo de Charlie, fue solo una noche y al otro día cuando te vi, me enamore a primera vista...fue increíble y desde ese día no quise hacer nada malo con vos...perdón por ocultarte eso, pero de verdad dame una oportunidad de enmendar ese error...por favor..."_-suplico Emily.

Quinn quedo muda, le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella, no sabia como reaccionar ni que contestar.

"_hazme un favor..."_-logro hablar.

"_el que quieras..."-_

"_saca a Charlie de este boliche..."-_

"_esta Charlie?"-_

"_si, no quiero tener problemas en mi primer día de trabajo...por favor...luego hablaremos de todo esto, pero sacala ya!"-_

"_esta bien...la busco y me la llevo..."-_

"_gracias..."-_

Emily se acerco y le dio un beso cerca de los labios para luego irse y dejar a la rubia sorprendida.

Santana estaba con Rachel y Brittany, cuando vio a Quinn acercándose con una copa en la mano.

"_Quinn..."_-grito Santana y se acerco a la rubia.

"_no quiero hablar con Rachel..."_-fue tangente.

"_lo lamento pero vas a tener que llevarla a la casa..."-_

"_QUE?"-_

"_si, porque yo tengo que llevarla a Britt, mira como esta..."_-señalo a la bailarina.

"_porque no llevo yo a Britt?..."-_

"_porque yo la traje..."-_

"_pero Rachel vino con Kurt, que la lleve el..."-_

"_Quinn...el después se va a ir solo?"-_

"_dios...esta bien...yo la llevo..."-_

Santana se acerco a las chicas y las miro.

"_Britt vamos, vamos a tu casa..."_-trato de levantarla.

"_Santy quiero ir con Charlie..."_-susurro a la latina.

"_no me hables de ella...vamos..."-_dijo molesta.

"_y yo?"- _Rachel la miro.

"_te vas conmigo..."_-dijo Quinn entrando en escena.

"_me vas a llevar?"-_

"_si Rachel, voy por Kurt y nos vamos..."-_

Rachel iba a decir algo pero la rubia se fue rápidamente en busca de Kurt.

Cuando volvió Santana ya se había ido y ellos se despidieron de todos, para luego irse en el auto de la diva.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

**Bueno que les parecio?...Rachel se equivoco de rubia jajajajaja Quinn? esta re caliente jajajaja...aparecio Emily :O sabia que iba a parecer jajajajaj! y que pasara con Santana y Britt? :O diooooooooooossss SE CONFESARON LAS CHICAS! esperemos que prosiga esto!.**

**NOTA DESTACADA: **we are young y cantemos todossssss! dios no pueden ser tan hermosas!...**VIERON TODO EL FABERRY QUE HUBO?...DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS **mori cuando lo vi...** (aunque confiezo que no llegue al los primeros minutos, porque acababa de ver a mi sobrino bailar en el colegio, como wuachiturro jajajajajajaaj tan hermoso...que buena tia soy dios!) **fue tan, tan, tan, tan esperado que** hasta pense qe tendrian sexo en el baño...**si es raro pero puede suceder...todo puede suceder!...en fin...recapitulemos los momentos** MOJABLES:** cuando** Quinn **le dice a** Rachel "She's sleeping with Puck" **le sale tan, pero** TAN SEXY **que dije...**MIERDA ESA LENGUA LA QUIERO DENTRO, **ok no! jajajajajajajajaja...cuando** Rachel **cierra los ojos para hablar digo...**SE VIENE EL BESO? **jajajajaja...cuando** Quinn **sale corriendo del anfiteatro y atras va** Rachel**...yo dije..**.BUENAAAAA VAN AL BAÑO A COGER ANTES DE QUE LE TOQUE A LA RUBIA ACTUAR**...pero no! no se que mierda le dijo porqe lo unico qe veia yo era mi** TUMBLR **llenandose de** FABERRY IS ON** jajajajajajajajajaa...**(es la posta)** despues cuando actuo y empezo** CONTROL **dije..**OKEY..."MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"...**mama:**-NO GRITES ESTOY ACA, QUE PASA?...**yo:**- CREO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA...**mama**:- NO SEAS ESTUPIDA FLORENCIA...**yo:**- POSTA MA, PORQUE LA RUBIA DIJO NO SE QUE CONTROL Y BOOM ESTOY PREÑADA...**mama:**-DEJA DE MIRAR PORNO FLORENCIA! **jajajjaajajajajajaja** (lo del porno estuvo de mas jajajajajaaja) **en fin yo tengo** MELLIZOS **ustedes cuantos tienen? porque fue muy** FERTIL** esa** INTRO! **jajajajajajajajaja para culminar con la ultima escena** FABERRY (mientras mi Tumblr marcaba +1000 no es joda y todos FABERRY, RACHEL, QUINN, FABERRY jajajajajaja)** cuando** Rachel** entra a la oficina, de la señora toda mala, y ve sentada a** Quinn **dije...**BUENO ACA SE LE DECLARA Y TODAS CONTENTAS,** pero nop!...empezo a hablar y la cara de** Quinn **fue como de** SOS TAN LINDA CUANDO HABLAS RAPIDO, **esa misma cara me la imagino cuando leo los fic, ustedes no?...porqe parecia un fic claro esta sin el beso del final jajajajajajaj...**ESPERABA UN ABRAZO! **pero bueeeee es mucho pedir...**SE LO DARAN EN LA CASA, BUEEEEEEEE SI SE DAN TODO MENOS ABRAZOS ESAS PIBAS!...**en fin fue un capitulo** CARGADITO, CARGADITO DE FABERRY (y mi Tumblr seguia con lluvia de FABERRY kjakajajajajajajaja)**

**NOTA RARA: **creo que me excedi con la nota destacada...pero bue era** CAPITULO FABERRY...**en fin la puedo seguir aca jajajajjaja vieron que** QUINN **fue** TT **en twitter? awwwwwww quiero qe sea** FABERRY** un dia :D asi le cerramos el orto al puto de Ryan si?...gracias jajajajajajajaja

**NOTA DE LAS CANCIONES:** lloro con** WE ARE YOUNG** posta! y el** CARRY ME HOME TONIGHT **de** Quinn** BABA!** ...**.es que** TAMBIEN HUBO FABERRY y PEZBERRY y BRITTANA y MERINN(? (Mercedes+Quinn)** awwww todos se abrazaban con todos...cuanto durara eso no? jajajajajajajajaj en fin este capitulo se merece** MIS HONORES **:P jajajajajajaja

**NOTA DEDICADA:** hoy las notas se las dedico a** Emmi **que me esta acosando via tel(? jajajajaj naaaaa es broma!** PERO QUIERO MEDIALUNAS CON VINO (sip, rara la convinacion pero para una borracha nada ES RARO jjajajajajaja)**...y se las dedico a todas las** FABERRY **del planeta entero! que de seguro estaran festejando como yo** (y secándose los pantalones de una linda mojada jajajajajajajajaja)**

**NOTA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: **preparencen porque se viene** DE TODO! **jajajajajajajajaja nada de adelantos hasta nuevo aviso... y hasta que firmen mas! pero bueeeeeee todo en la vida no se puede no?...piensenlo! jajajajajajaja

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE FIRMAN Y QUIEREN MAS...**

**BESOS FLOR: =)**

** proximo cap:** viernes

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	31. UNA SEMANA

Después de haber llevado a Kurt a la casa, se dirigieron a lo de Rachel en completo silencio. La rubia no dijo nada, solo despidió al chico y nada mas. Rachel estaba completamente anonadada por el enojo de la rubia pero tampoco decía nada. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rachel y la morocha apretó un botón de un llavero y las rejas se abrieron. Quinn metió el coche en la cochera y ambas chicas bajaron del coche para luego entrar por la puerta de servicio a la sala principal.

"_toma las llaves...yo me voy..."-_dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

"_no te vayas..."-_susurro Rachel.

Quinn la miro seria.

"_por favor...necesito que hablemos..."-_Rachel la miro.

"_no tengo nada que hablar..."-_

Rachel se agarro la cabeza y luego se tapo la boca para subir corriendo las escaleras, Quinn la miro extrañada y subió tras ella. La morocha había entrado a su habitación y por ende entro al baño, la rubia se adentro a la habitación y vio la puerta del baño entre abierta y escucho sonido el cual hizo que se acercara.

"_Rachel...estas bien?"_-la rubia abría mas la puerta del baño.

Rachel se encontraba vomitando, arrodillada y con la cabeza en el inodoro. Quinn inmediatamente entro y se arrodillo al lado de ella para sostenerle el pelo y frotarle la espalda.

Luego de unos minutos Rachel había terminado de vomitar y Quinn le dio un vaso de agua para que tomara.

"_gracias..."_-Rachel la miraba.

"_después de todo lo que tomaste..."-_

"_me duele mucho la cabeza..."-_

"_no es para menos..."-_

"_vas a seguir molesta?"-_

"_tu que crees?"-_

"_perdón..."-_

"_necesitas acostarte..."-_

Quinn la llevo hasta la cama y le busco ropa para que se cambiara.

"_me vas a vestir vos?"_-Rachel sonreía.

"_te vas a vestir vos sola..."-_

"_no puedo yo..."-_

"_Rachel basta..."-_

Quinn le dio la ropa y la morocha la miro.

"_vístete..."-_

"_date vuelta..."-_

Quinn se dio vuelta y luego de unos minutos sintió un golpe duro sobre el suelo, se dio vuelta y la morocha estaba tirada en el suelo, riendo.

"_Rachel..."_-la levanto despacio.

"_el pantalón esta mal...tiene un solo agujero..."-_

"_no esta mal, vos no saber ponértelo..."-_

"_me lo pones?"-_

"_Rachel..."_-bufo la rubia e inconscientemente se lo puso.

Quinn la recostó de nuevo en la cama y la tapo.

"_te vas a quedar?"-_

"_no"-_

"_vamos Quinn..."-_

"_no Rachel..."-_

"_necesito contarte lo que paso..."-_

"_no tengo ganas de hablar de eso..."-_

"_pero yo si, necesito decírtelo"-_

"_no es el momento...mañana cuando estés sobria lo hablamos"_-Quinn se iba camino a la puerta.

"_la bese porque pensaba que eras vos..."_-la diva lo soltó e hizo que Quinn se quedara inmóvil.

"_que?"_-la rubia se dio vuelta y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

"_si, la bese porque pensé que eras vos...no sabia que ella estaba ahí, simplemente quería besarte y ella...ella...se parecen mucho Quinn..."-_

Quinn no entendía nada, casi por inercia su cuerpo caminaba hacia la cama de la diva, mientras que Rachel se sentaba en la misma.

"_ya se que son gemelas...pero de verdad no las pude distinguir..."-_

"_eso no es escusa...teniamos ropa distinta"-_

"_no es una escusa...tome porque quería tener el valor de besarte, de decirte que me gustas..."-_

Quinn abría los ojos como platos, no entendía como Rachel estaba contándole todo eso.

"_te juro que no fue apropósito..."-_

"_Rachel estas borracha todavía..."-_

"_según dicen...los borrachos dicen la verdad..."-_

"_tienes que descansar..."-_

"_quedate conmigo..."-_

"_hasta que te duermas..."-_

La rubia sabia que Rachel iba a insistir hasta que ella dijera que si, asi que se quedo acostada con la morocha. Rachel se acostó adelante de la rubia y agarro su mano para que la pasara por su cintura y así abrazarla.

"_de verdad quería probar tus labios..."_-dijo Rachel mientras tenia la mano de Quinn para que no la sacara de su cintura.

"_ya duérmete..."-_

"_te pareces tanto a Charlie..."-_

"_duerme Rach..."-_

"_te juro que se me hace difícil no pensar en ella estando con vos...porque son parecidas y no puedo evitar recordarla..."_

"_shhh.."-_

"_no tengo el valor para decírtelo sobria, por eso tome...por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora, quiero empezar algo con vos...pero tu parecido con Charlie me lo impide, me siento segura, me siento feliz, me siento protegida y cada vez que me abrazas o me das la mano siento cositas en mi estomago...como mariposas, nunca lo sentí por nadie..."-_

"_Rach...basta, duerme..."-_

Rachel se dio vuelta y ambas chicas quedaron frente a frente, a muy pocos centímetros de sus bocas.

"_dime que no te gusto y yo dejo de insistirse..."-_

"_no me gustas..."-_la rubia desvió la mirada.

"_mirame a los ojos..."-_ordeno la diva.

"_Rach...no se que me pasa, ok?...no se...pero prefiero hablarlo cuando estés sobria y consciente..."-_

"_quiero que me beses..."-_

"_que?"-_

"_quiero sentir esos besos, esos labios..."-_

"_no Rach..."-_

"_porque?"-_

"_todo a su tiempo, ok?"-_

"_no entiendo..."-_

"_mañana hablaremos..."-_

"_te vas a quedar conmigo?"-_

"_hasta que te duermas...recuerda que tengo que regresar a casa por Beth..."-_

"_si claro...pero mañana vienes, no?"-_

"_si...ahora duerme..."-_

Rachel se acomodo en el pecho de la rubia y la abrazo por la cintura con fuerza. Quinn la abrazaba también y cerro los ojos para poder dormir aunque sea un poco.

Después de una hora Quinn abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de Rachel, rápidamente miro la hora y vio que era tarde, así que lentamente fue saliendo de los brazos de la diva y se fue de su habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sacaba su celular para llamar un taxi, termino de llamar y sintió ruido de la puerta principal, atino a subir de nuevo pero no llegaba ya que la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando pasar a los padres de Rachel.

"_Quinn..."_-exclamo Hiram mirándola.

"_señor...res Berry..."-_nerviosa sonaba la rubia.

"_que paso?...paso algo con Rachel?"_-Leroy sonaba preocupado.

"_no, simplemente la traje porque estaba un poco cansada y la verdad no quería que condujera así..."_-

"_pero estaba con Kurt o no?"-_Leroy seguía sin comprender.

"_si, también lo lleve a Kurt a su casa y luego la traje para acá..."-_

"_y ahora donde esta?"_-Hiram la miraba.

"_esta durmiendo...como les dije, estaba cansada y se quedo dormida..."-_

"_supongo que no viniste en tu coche, verdad?"_-Leroy hablaba.

"_no, pero ya pedí un taxi..."-_

"_Quinn deja que te lleve..."_-Hiram se ofrecía.

"_oh no señor Berry ya llave el taxi y viene en camino, no se preocupe..."-_

"_Quinn vos te tomaste la molestia de traer a Rachel y yo quiero llevarte a tu casa..."_-insistía Hiram.

"_no me tome la molestia señor Berry...simplemente no quería que se venga sola y como estaba cansada tampoco quería que manejara así..."_

"_Quinn gracias por cuidar de Rachel...de verdad..."_-dijo Leroy mirándola.

"_no me agradezcas señor...la quiero y quiero que no le pase nada, mientras este con ella...nada malo le va a pasar..."-_

"_espero que así sea Quinn...de verdad me pone feliz que te tenga a su lado..."_-Leroy se sinceraba.

"_a mi también me hace feliz tenerla a mi lado..."-_dijo la rubia y escucho una bocina llamando.

"_debe ser el taxi"-_Hiram avisaba.

"_si, me tengo que ir señores Berry...lamento este encuentro tan improvisado pero tengo que regresar a casa Beth me espera..."_-la rubia sonreía.

"_no te preocupes Quinn...y gracias por lo de Rachel..."_-Hiram la abrazaba.

"_no es nada..."-_la rubia respondió a la despedida.

Leroy también se despidió de la rubia y Quinn salio pasa subir a su taxi.

Quinn iba en el taxi cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era Santana.

_Que paso?-_dijo la rubia al contestar el teléfono.

_Necesito que hablemos...-_

_Paso algo?-_

_Si...estoy yendo a tu casa...-_

_Bueno yo estoy en camino, avisame cuando llegues...-_

_En camino a donde?-_

_A casa S...-_

_Te quedaste con Berry?-_

_Si me quede hasta que se durmiera...-_

_Das asco...-_

_No hagas que me arrepienta, ok?-_

_Perdón...te aviso cuando llego...-_

_Ok...adiós..._-dijo la rubia y corto la llamada.

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos y Quinn, hacia mas de cinco minutos que había recibido el mensaje de Santana que estaba en su casa. El taxi había llegado a su casa, la rubia le pago y bajo del mismo, encontrándose con una Santana sentada en la puerta.

"_estuviste llorando?"_-pregunto Quinn al ver a Santana con los ojos rojos.

"_no..."_-contesto la latina mirando para otro lado.

"_entremos..."-_dijo la rubia y abrió la puerta.

Ambas chicas entraron, Santana se sentó en la sala y Quinn se acerco.

"_esperame un segundo voy a ver a Beth..."_-dijo Quinn y la latina asintió con la cabeza.

Quinn subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Beth, donde abrió la puerta despacio y miro con una sonrisa a su hija, que dormía como un ángel. La rubia entro despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido beso la frente de la pequeña y se retiro.

Ya estaba en la sala y miro a Santana que estaba con la mirada perdida.

"_S quieres algo de tomar?"-_dijo la rubia mirándola.

"_no gracias..."-_

La rubia se sentó en el sillón al lado de la latina y la miro sorprendida.

"_Charlie la besa...podes creer?...la beso antes, durante y después de la relación con Rachel..."-_

"_que?"_-no entendía nada.

"_si, Britt me lo contó, me dijo que Charlie la besaba antes de salir con Rachel y que la beso cuando estaba saliendo con ella y que tenia ganas de que la besara en el boliche..."_-la latina decía dolida.

"_Charlie le fue infiel a Rachel, con Britt?"_-abría los ojos.

"_si...Britt me dijo que Charlie le pidió que no contara nada, porque sino Rachel se iba a enojar..."-_

"_dios...es una estúpida..."_-se levanto molesta.

"_me siento mal, me duele acá..."-_dijo la latina agarrándose el pecho.

Quinn paro de caminar y la miro con pena, se sentó y la agarro de la mano.

"_es difícil S, pero tienes que luchar por ella...yo se que Britt te quiere mas que a nadie en este mundo..."-_

"_no tengo fuerzas para seguir... la verdad no tengo fuerzas..."-_rompió en llanto.

Quinn no dijo nada y la abrazo fuertemente. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y la latina se sentía mejor, ya había parado de llorar y se separo de la rubia.

"_no digas nada de esto, ok?...porque eres barbie muerta.."_-amenazo la latina.

"_tranquila...queda entre nosotras..."_-sonrió la rubia.

"_bueno ahora me contás que paso con la diva..."-_

"_ufff...no se si creerle o quedarme encerrada en mi casa y no salir jamas..."-_

"_los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad..."-_

"_eso fue lo que me dijo..."-_

"_pero algo mas te dijo...supongo que te dio una explicación por lo del beso con Charlie, o no?"-_

"_si...me dijo que pensó que era yo..."-_

"_que?..."-_

"_lo que escuchaste...pensó que era yo..."-_

"_entonces te quería besar a vos?"-_

"_así paree..."-sonaba serena._

"_y así vas a reaccionar?"-_

"_es que es difícil S...porque ella misma me dijo que se le complicaba mucho el tema de que me parezco a Charlie, si se confundió ahora no me quiero imaginar cuando tome mucho mas..."-_

"_tranquila rubia...te dijo algo mas?"-_

"_si me dijo que se sentía bien conmigo, que le gustaba como la protegía y demás...pero que era difícil por mi parecido a Charlie...que me miraba y parecía que veía a Charlie..."-_

"_la besaste?"-_

"_no...pero me lo pidió..."-_

"_y no la besaste?"-_

"_no..."-_

"_vos sos lenta..."-_

"_no soy lenta...quiero hacer bien las cosas y con Rachel borracha no podía..."-_

"_buen punto..."-_

"_no se que hacer la verdad...porque somos gemelas...es obvio que me parezca..."-_

Santana se quedo pensando un momento y la miro con una sonrisa.

"_no me gusta esa sonrisa..."-_dijo la rubia asustada.

"_tengo la solución..."-_

"_que?..."-_

"_ya veras..."-_

Las chicas se quedaron un poco mas hablando y luego Quinn despidió a la latina. Santana le había propuesto algo que le intereso, y lo iban a realizar después unos días, ya que tenían receso escolar por el día de acción de gracia.

Ya era sábado a la mañana y Rachel despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y quejándose como nunca. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

_Hola...-_dijo con voz ronca.

_Diva ábreme la puerta de casa...-_

_Kurt?-_

_Si quien mas...ábreme...-_

_Es muy temprano...-_

_Son las doce del mediodía Rachel...ábreme la puerta...-_

_Mierda...-_murmuro la diva y se levanto rápidamente de la cama para luego agarrar su cabeza con fuerza, ya que debido al rápido movimiento para levantarse se mareo.

Kurt le había cortado el teléfono y la morocha se sorprendió, cuando de pronto escucho golpes en su puerta.

"_adelante"-_dijo la diva con sus manos en la cabeza.

"_le tuve que pedir a Lupe que me abra, porque de aquí a que lo hagas vos...me moría de frió..."-_

"_puedes hablar mas bajo...mi cabeza estalla..."-_

"_eso se llama resaca..."-_

"_y Quinn?"-_

"_Quinn?...que tiene que ver Quinn en toda esta historia?"_-la miro confundido.

"_es que...lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar apoyada en su pecho y abrazándola fuerte..."_-recordaba con una sonrisa.

"_oh dios mio...lo hiciste?"-_

"_que?...no!...solo se quedo conmigo a dormir...o hasta que yo lo hiciera..."-_trataba de recordar.

"_cuéntame que paso?...porque besaste a Charlie?"-_

"_porque pensé que era Quinn...te dije que quería tomar para tener mas valor, pero..."-_

"_se te fue la mano con el alcohol..."-_

"_si eso...y cuando la vi a Charlie pensé que era Quinn...son muy parecidas..."-_

"_son gemelas Rachel..."-_

"_eso mismo me dijo ella..."-_

"_que mas hablaste con ella?"-_

"_no recuerdo mucho...pero le dije toda la verdad, de lo que sentia...de lo que me hacia sentir y esas cosas..."-_

"_oh dios mio...y que te dijo?"-_

"_que ella prefería hablar conmigo cuando este sobria..."-_

"_no te dijo nada mas que eso?"-_

"_no lo recuerdo Kurt...me da vuelta todo..."-_

"_tranquila diva...me imagine y te traje café, del que te gusta..."_-dijo el chico y saco una bolsa con cafés.

"_eres un amor..."-_

"_lose..."-_

los chicos quedaron tomando café y hablaron de otras cosas.

Quinn se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, cuando sintió algo que le hacia cosquisllas en la nariz, se removía sin abrir los ojos pero el cosquilleo seguía. Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos se encontró con un caballito de peluche, marrón.

"_mami..."_-grito Beth sacando el peluche de la cara de la rubia.

"_hola amor..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo y abrazándola.

"_mira lo que me regalo tía San..."_-la pequeña le mostraba el peluche emocionada.

"_Santana esta acá?"_-la miro confundida.

"_si...vino a verme y a llevarme al parque..."-_

"_y tía Britt no vino?"-_

"_no...ella no vino"-dijo triste la pequeña._

"_bueno de seguro tiene que cuidar a tubby..."-_

"_si eso dijo dijo tía San..."-_

"_bueno baja con la tía San...que me baño y bajo, si?"-_

"_si..."_-salio corriendo de la habitación.

"_DESPASIO BETH..."_-grito la rubia para que la escuchara.

La rubia se baño lo mas rápido para luego bajar con las chicas. Santana tenia a Beth sobre las piernas mientras la pequeña le enseñaba un juego con las manos.

"_ese juego no es para Santana..."_-la rubia reía.

"_se lo aprendió mas rápido que vos, mami..."_-dijo la pequeña.

"_a Santana Lopez nadie le gana..."_-la latina la miro.

"_te gane..."_-grito Beth y la rubia comenzó a reír.

"_creo que una nena de tres años, si te gana..."-_

"_la deje ganar..."_-dijo la latina entrecerrando los ojos.

Quinn sonrió y en ese instante sonó su celular, la rubia lo miro y tomo aire, era Rachel y sabia que tenían que hablar.

_Hola...-_atendió la rubia.

_Hola Quinn...como estas?-_

_Bien Rach...vos?...como despertaste?-_

_Con un terrible dolor de cabeza...pero bien...-_

_Me imagino...eso es resaca...-_

_Si ni me lo digas...-_

_Bueno no te lo digo...-_reía la rubia.

Un silencio se apodero de la conversación. La rubia había ido al patio trasero para poder hablar mas tranquilas.

_Uhmmm...Quinn...-_

_Si Rach...que pasa?-_

_Sobre lo de ayer...-_

_Olvidalo Rach...no paso nada...-_

_Quieres olvidarlo?...digo, a lo que te dije, quieres olvidar eso?-_

_Lo recuerdas?-_

_Cada palabra...-_

_Rach mira yo...-_ pero fue interrumpida por la diva.

_Quinn dejame hablar..._-respiro profundo- _todo lo que dije es verdad, es verdad todo lo que siento y lo que me haces sentir...realmente no se que me pasa con vos pero me siento feliz cada vez que te tengo conmigo, cada vez que me abrazas y todas esas cosas...quiero volver a ser feliz...pero es complicado, es muy complicado...sos la hermana de mi ex y encima sos la gemela...podes entender eso?...-_

_Rach te entiendo...y estuve toda la noche o lo que restaba de la madrugada, pensando en todo lo que me habías dicho...y realmente siento lo mismo, siento como mi corazón sale cada vez que me abrazas o cuando huelo tu perfume a miles de metros, en mi estomago bailan mariposas...podes creer?...mariposas -_reía_- es increíble lo que haces conmigo...y de verdad quiero hacerte feliz...-_

_Yo también quiero que lo hagas Quinn...pero es difícil...es muy difícil...-_

_Solo dame una semana...una semana...cuando volvamos a clases te voy a demostrar que no soy Charlie y que no me parezco a ella ni en lo mas mínimo...dame esa oportunidad...-_

_Estas loca...-_sonríe.

_Eso es un si?-_

_Haber con que me sorprendes Fabray..._-ríe.

_Te aseguro que vas a caer en mis encantos...-_

_Mira que no soy una mas en tu colección, eh-_

_Sos única Rach...de eso no tengo dudas...-_

_Bueno basta con tus encantos que todavía tu semana no empezó...-_

_Ok...pero preparate eh!...-_

_Lo voy hacer...nos hablamos mas tarde?-_

_si, te mando mensajes si querés...voy a estar con Beth y Santana...luego tengo que ir al boliche...-_

_Trabajas hoy?-_

_Si...-_

_Yo quería invitarte a cenar...-_

_Nada de vernos...hasta el regreso a clases...-_

_QUE?...porque?-_

_Porque tengo que preparar la mejor semana...-_

_Quinn no exageres...-_

_Rach...nada de vernos hasta dentro de unos dias...-_

_Dios...me la complicas...-_

_Bueno...te prometo que valdrá la pena...-_

_Ok...es mejor que vaya con Kurt, porque me esta llamando...-_

_Si...lo escucho...mandale saludos...-_

_Dale y vos mandale saludos a mi princesa...-_

_Con gusto...-_

_Adiós Quinn...nos vemos en una semana...-_

_Adiós Rach...cuidate...-_

_Cuidate mucho mas...ojo con las chicas eh...-_

_Tranquila tengo alguien mas importante en mi mente...-_

_Basta porque no voy a poder aguantar hasta dentro de unos dias...-_

_Perdón...te quiero, hablamos luego...si?-_

_Claro Quinn...adiós... te quiero...-_

La rubia sonrió y la diva corto la llamada.

Cuando entro a la sala Santana la miraba con una sonrisa.

"_era ella no?"-_dijo la latina obvia.

"_si...y le pedí una semana..."-_

"_una semana?...para que?"-_

"_para demostrarle que no soy igual que Charlie...que somos completamente diferentes..."-_

"_entonces...te sometes a la operación Santana?"-_

"_claro..."-_sonrió la rubia.

Santana la abrazo - _"no te vas arrepentir..."-_

"_eso espero..."-_

Ambas chicas se fueron en busca de Beth que estaba con Maya y luego de eso se fueron al parque.

Mientras tanto Rachel seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_entonces la rubia te pidió una semana para que compruebes que no es igual a Charlie?"-_dijo Kurt sorprendido.

"_si...y me dijo cosas muy tiernas..."-_sonreía la diva.

"_es una tierna la rubia...y se que te quiere de verdad..."-_

"_igual tengo miedo..."-_

"_Rach...solo dejate llevar...las cosas van a ir mejor si te dejas llevar..."-_

"_tienes razón Kurt...gracias..."_-la diva lo abrazo.

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando para luego ir un rato de shopping.

* * *

><p>NI<strong> GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

bueno que tal?...**SIII RACHEL LE CONFESO A QUINN** diooosssss por fin!... es tan tierna Quinn y Rachel? es tan linda borracha ajaajajajaja... los padres Berry si que la quieren a Quinn...Santana? que paso?...**SANTANA LLORA?** wow lo que hace el fic no? jajajajajajaa pobre esta mal por Britt :( pero ella y Kurt son los mejores en dar consejos! asi que la rubia le pidio una semana para demostrarle a Rachel que no es igual que Charlie...que le tendra preparado? :O **SORPRESA** :D

**NOTA DESTACADA: **y bueno no podia ser mejor el dia de ayer...abro Tumblr y me encuentro con** FOTOS EROTICAS DE SELENA GOMEZ**...ok no! eso no era jajajajajaja me encuentro con foto de **(lo que seria una cena romantica pero no fue jajajajaja)** en fin cuando vi a **DIANNA** en el coche de **LEA** se me vino a la mente **LA MISMA IMAGEN** pero con **LINDSAY LOHAN y SAMANTHA RONSON**...**(soy yo la unica que lo vio asi? porqe posta ai una imagen que es IGUAL!)** en fin...luego vi las secuencias de las fotos y me encontre con la nueva bloqueadora...**(si Heather trabaja para Jenna)** pero la bailarina lo hace mas chistoso, me gusta jajaajaj al menos no se pone en medio y se pone de los costados para que las tortolitas vayan agarradas del brazo...en el intento de cubrirlas a Hemo se le cayo al piso el celular **(quiero creer que era eso y no un dispositivo vibrante jajajajaa)** y la chica se agacho a agarrarlo **(buena vista, pero hubiera preferido que Di se lo levante jajajajaja)** mientras tanto **DIANNA** se reia...le habia contado el chiste de la basurita **(ese que dice vamos a jugar a la basurita?...si dale como se juega?...vos te tiras al piso y yo te RE COJO jajajajajajajajajajaja)** mientras Hemo seguia cubriendo **(no se que)** **DIANNA** se apoyaba en el auto de** LEA** todavia tentada...y **LEA?**...ella hacia de chofer para la rubia, pero tambien se reia...**(le habra gustado el tema de la basurita? jajajajajajaajaj)** en fin...Hemo se fue en su auto** (calculo)** y **DIANNA** subio al auto de su novia **(o amiga para algunos inosentes jajajajajaja)**...de seguro fueron a la casa de la morena a jugar a la basurita...**MMMMMM SE ME HACE AGUA LA BOCA jajjajajajajaja**

**NOTA DESTACADA 2: **okei hoy me desperte tipo 12** (mentira eran como la una jajajajajaja, pero no quiero parecer vaga :P)** y prendi la tele **(mentira esta toda la noche prendida...quiero evitar que me digan que tengo miedo a la oscuridad jajajaja)** y puse el noticiero para informarme **(mentira era donde habia dejado la noche anterior, viendo esos estupidos juegos para que mandes mensajes y aciertes la palabra mas pelotuda que aparece en nun cuadrito...pero queria evitar que me dijeran inculta jajajajaja)** y vi las notas del** ESPECTACULO** y **OH** casualidad habia una nota con los protagonistas de **NEW YEAR'S EVE** y bueno...creo que llegue tarde para los confites porqe terminaba la nota jajajaja y bueno despues de eso la vieja que contaba los espectaculos dijo **HAY MUCHOS RUMORES SOBRE ESTA PELICULA**, no porque no sea buena si no porque** ASHTON KUTCHER Y LA PROTAGONISTA DE GLEE ESTAN EN ROMANCE**...y yo qede como **WTF?**...primero:** VIEJA DE MIERDA, NO SE LLAMA LA PROTAGONISTA DE GLEE...SE LLAMA LEA MICHELE**...segundo: **NO ESTAN SALIENDO, SOLO PORQE EL PAJERO LA IBA ABRAZAR PARA VERLE EL RE ESCOTE, NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTEN EN ROMANCE, SIGNIFICA QUE EL ES UN PAJERON DE LOS GRANDES Y QUE NECESITA UNA BUENA COGIDA PERO CON LEA NO VA A PODER SER**...tercero: **CAMBIO DE CANAL PORQUE ME PIERDO LA NOVELA QUE YA ESTA POR TERMINAR** jajajajajajaajajj y bueno cambie al 9 :P jajajajajajajaaj en fin me indigno la vieja chota! para los que dicen que estan en romance **HASTA QUE NO CONFIRMEN ELLOS**, yo no creo **UNA MIERDA** :D

**NOTA DESTACADA 3: **bueno luego de mirar la novela y comer unas buenas pendejas jajajajajaaj **(es broma)** vine a la** PC** y me puse a investigar **(si a investigar se le llama FACEBOOK, TUMBLR Y TWITTER jajajajaja)** entonces me encontre con varios articulos periodisticos** (mentira eran puros gif y fotos de DIANNA Y LEA jajajajajaj)** que decian que **DIANNA HABIA TERMINADO CON SEBASTIAN STAN**...cuando los leia no podia dejar de sonreir...primero: **ESTUVIERON DE NOVIOS?** jajajajaja **PORQUE ME PARECE UNA** PELOTUDES** QUE DIGAN QUE ERAN NOVIOS, CUANDO SALIERON 3 O 4 FOTOS DE ELLOS JUNTOS** (y en un mismo lugar...) segundo: decian que porqe **DIANNA ERA SUPER CELOSA...ES ENSERIO? PORQUE POSTA! SE VAN AL CARAJO...**osea** DI** celosa? **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAAJAJAJAJA**...dios lo que pueden llegar a inventar eh!...**HAY CADA COSA QUE LEER.**..por eso despues de eso me fui a leer unos fic con buen contenido** sexopata **jajajajaajja.

**NOTA DEDICADA: **ahora si, por fin me descargue jajajajajaj...**CHICAS UNA COSA IMPORTANTE...SI SE MOJAN CON MIS NOTAS, NO ES MI CULPA! USTEDES SERAN EYACULADORAS PRECOCES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**...igual y asi las quiero a **TODAS PARA MI**...yo les voy a enseñar a venirse con tiempo jajajajajajajaja (dios mio que cosas digo? jajajajaja) para **SS** y **ANÓNIMO** ustedes dicen puras cursileria...quiero ver si se bancan una noche conmigo...**CONFIESO QUE SOY NINFOMANA** (el que no sabe que es eso, busquelo en google jajajajajaja sale mi foto :P) asi que voy a qeres **SEXO** por todas partes...! :D

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **para aquellas personas que dicen que esto avanza lento...les digo QUE SI, ya se que avanza lento...pero es asi la historia, tampoco pretendan que** RACHEL** le diga que SI de una dia para el otro a **QUINN** porque es imposible...osea **SALIO CON SU HERMANA** no se olvida facil...entiendan que tengo varias cosas en mente para estas chicas...asi que tengan pasiencia...el **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO** va a ser muy interesante :D...les adelanto que **SE VA A VENIR UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD** asi que esten preparadados y pongan el cd de** Justin de navidad** (si ese que saco en pleno octubre jajajajajaja)

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE FIRMAN...Y SI NO FIRMASTE TODAVIA?...TENES TIEMPO HASTA QUE SE TERMINE EL FIC...ASI QUE NO PIERDAS MAS TIEMPO Y FIRMAME** jjajajajajaja (sono re propaganda :P)

**BESOS FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	32. NO SOMOS NADA

Habia llegado el lunes y con el muchos cambios.

Rachel, luego de la charla con Quinn tenia muchas espectativas, nunca nadie le habia pedido una semana para conquistarla.

Por su parte Quinn estaba ansiosa por empezar las clases, ese dia, porque tenia algo muy importante para Rachel.

Santana seguia dolida por lo que le habia dicho Brittany aquella noche y no habian cruzado palabra con la rubia.

Charlie seguia confundida por el beso que le habia dado Rachel aquella noche en el boliche, pero iba a luchar por ella, Quinn no se la iba a llevar de arriba.

Brittany habia intentado hablar con Santana, pero la latina nunca le contestaba el telefono, eso la frustraba mucho ya que la extrañaba demasiado.

Todos habian llegado a la escuela y no habia rastros ni de Santana ni de Quinn. Rachel estaba preocupada.

"_todavia no llego tu rubia..."__-_ susurro al oído de la diva.

"_es muy raro que no haya llegado todavía...estoy preocupada..."-_

"_tranquila Rach...ella va a llegar..."-_

Mientras Santana, Quinn y un grupo de chicas, porristas, estaban a unas cuadras de la escuela.

"_repetime porque acepte hacer esto?"-_dijo la latina mirándola con cara de enojada.

"_porque sos mi amiga y me querés mucho..."-_

"_mentira...acepte porque no quería ver a Britt..."-_

"_bueno ya estas acá..."-_

"_lamentablemente..."_-murmuro por lo bajo y Quinn dejo pasar esa acotación y se concentro en las demás chicas.

"_bueno lo hemos ensayado muchas veces...así que nada puede salir mal, ok?...chicas confió en ustedes..."_-dijo la rubia mirando a unas diez porristas mas, varios chicos del equipo de fútbol y otros chicos mas de otros clubes del Mckinley.

"_porque tantos?"-_hablo Santana.

"_porque tiene que ser llamativo..."-_la rubia la fulmino con la mirada.

"_oh...Quinnie quiere que llame la atención...que tierna..."-_sonó sarcástica la latina.

"_vos sos parte de esta 'llamada de atención'...así que cerra tu maldita boca Lopez..."-_

"_me gustas cuando te pones así...sos muy sexy..."-_termino de decir Santana y todas la miraron sorprendidas incluida Quinn.

"_que?...es la verdad..."_-la latina encogió los hombros.

"_sos tan tierna..."_-la rubia la abrazo.

Luego de varias indicaciones mas, las chicas se dispusieron a irse a la escuela. Cuando Quinn iba a subir a su auto una de las porristas la detuvo.

"_Quinn..."-_la llamo una morocha de tez blanca.

"_Ash...que paso?"_-dijo la rubia.

"_nada, solo que...te quería decir...que...estas muy bonita..."_-dijo Ashley.

"_oh...gracias Ash...vos también estas muy bonita..."-_

"_vamos Quinn...no lo digas por compromiso..."-_

"_no Ash...de verdad siempre fuiste bonita que no te lo diga es otra cosa..."_-la rubia sonreía.

"_siempre sos así?"-_

"_así como?"-_

"_así de hermosa, tierna y simpática?"-_

"_cuando estoy de buen humor, si"-_ se ríe la rubia.

"_entonces te veo siempre de buen humor..."-_

"_por ahora si..."-_sonríe la rubia.

"_bueno mejor vamos...tu chica espera..."-_

"_si vamos..."-_dijo la rubia y le sonrió por ultima vez.

Quinn subió a su coche y se fue directo a la escuela.

Todos habían entrado ya, Rachel se preocupo porque no había visto a Quinn ingresar a la escuela, ni a Santana ni a el resto de las porristas.

Ya había sonado el timbre y no había rastros de ninguna de las chicas.

Rachel estaba preocupada porque no había visto a su rubia.

"_Rach...Rach..."-_ dijo Kurt llamando a la morena.

"_que pasa?"-_Rachel sacudió su cabeza.

"_toco el timbre, tenemos un break..."_-dijo obvio el chico.

"_ya?"-_

"_si, Rach...en que planeta estas?"-_

"_perdón"_-la morocha junto sus cosas y salieron del aula.

Los chicos se fueron a reunirse con los demás, afuera del instituto.

Mientras Rachel seguía buscando a la rubia, se habían sentado con todos los demás chicos, menos Santana y Quinn que no estaban.

"_que es todo eso?"_-dijo Kurt mirando a varias porristas que se acercaban con un gran parlante.

"_sera algo nuevo de Sue..."_-murmuro Mercedes.

"_es raro...porque yo no sabia nada de eso..."_-acoto Brittany.

De pronto una música comenzó a sonar y todos los que estaban en el patio se sorprendieron al ver a varias porristas subiéndose a todas las mesas que había y luego se vio a una rubia caminar por las escaleras.

Quinn:

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag **

(alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico)

**drifting through the wind **

(que vuela a la deriva del viento)

**wanting to start again **

(queriendo empezar de nuevo)

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin **

(alguna vez te has sentido siendo tan poca cosa)

**like a house of cards, **

(como un castillo de naipes)

**one blow from caving in? **

(a punto de caer de un solo soplido)

Bajaba por las escaleras cantando y fijando su mirada en una morocha.

"_oh dios miooo...esto es increíble"_-dijo Kurt sorprendido y sonriente

**Do you ever feel already buried deep? **

(alguna vez te has sentido ya enterrado en las profundidades)

**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing **

(a 6 pies bajo tierra, dando gritos pero parece que nadie oye una palabra de lo que dices)

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you **

(sabes que hay todavía una oportunidad para ti)

**'Cause there's a spark in you **

(porque hay una chispa en tu interior)

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine **

(solo tienes que encender la luz y dejar que brille)

En ese momento salieron todos los chicos que restaban y corrieron por todas partes, alguno se fueron con las porristas que estaban arriba de las mesas y otros iban repartiendo unos tubos de Party Poppers

**Just own the night like the 4th of July **

(solo adueñate de la noche como un 4 de Julio)

**Coro:**

**'Cause baby you're a firework **

(porque cariño tu eres un fuego artificial)

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth **

(vamos demuéstrales lo que vales)

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" **

(haz que caminen diciendo "oh, oh, oh")

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y **

(mientras cruzas el cielo)

Las porristas saltaron de las mesas, a los brazos de los chicos que las estaban esperando y empezaron a hacer piruetas típicas de animadoras, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

**Baby, you're a firework **

(cariño tu eres un fuego artificial)

**Come on, let your colors burst **

(vamos deja que tus frustraciones exploten)

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" **

(haz que caminen diciendo "oh, oh, oh")

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own **

(vas a dejar que se rindan a tus pies)

Quinn se acerco a la mesa de Rachel y sus amigos y la miro a la morocha.

Rachel no entendía nada, miraba todo lo que pasaba al rededor, muchos chicos saltando y bailando, las porristas haciendo sus trucos y mucha gente aplaudiendo.

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space **

(no tienes que sentirte como si estorbaras)

Quinn se puso enfrente de la morocha y le agarro la mano.

**You're original, cannot be replaced **

(tu eres original, no puedes ser reemplazado)

**If you only knew what the future holds **

(si solo supieras lo que te depara el futuro)

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow **

(después de un huracán llega el arco iris)

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed **

(tal vez tu eres la razón por la cual todas las puertas están cerradas)

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road **

(así que podrías abrir una que te lleve por el camino preciso)

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow **

(como un rayo, tu corazón se quemara)

**And when it's time, you'll know **

(y cuando llegue el momento te darás cuenta de que...)

Quinn tiro de la mano de Rachel e hizo que se levantara para luego caminar juntas hasta el centro del patio.

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine **

(solo tienes que encender la luz y dejar que brille)

**Just own the night like the 4th of July **

(solo adueñate de la noche como un 4 de julio)

**Coro:**

**'Cause baby you're a firework **

(porque cariño tu eres un fuego artificial)

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth **

(vamos demuéstrales lo que vales)

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" **

(haz que caminen diciendo "oh, oh, oh")

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y **

(mientras cruzas el cielo)

Quinn llamo a todos los chicos que estaban en la mesa con ella, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Mike, Brittany, Tina, Kurt y todos comenzaron a saltar al ritmo de la canción.

**Baby, you're a firework **

(cariño tu eres un fuego artificial)

**Come on, let your colors burst **

(vamos deja que tus frustraciones exploten)

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" **

(haz que caminen diciendo "oh, oh, oh")

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own **

(vas a dejar que se rindan a tus pies)

**Boom, boom, boom**

(boom, boom, boom)

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

(incluso mas brillante que la luna, luna, luna)

**It's always been inside of you, you, you **

(siempre ha estado dentro de ti, ti, ti)

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough **

(y ahora es el momento de desahogarse)

**Coro:**

**'Cause baby you're a firework **

(porque cariño tu eres un fuego artificial)

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth **

(vamos demuéstrales lo que vales)

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" **

(haz que caminen diciendo "oh, oh, oh")

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y **

(mientras cruzas el cielo)

Todos los chicos de fútbol y las porristas, mas toda la gente que estaba ahí se acercaron a las chicas que estaban en el centro del patio y formaron una gran ronda, mientras la rubia seguía cantando.

Al escuchar el segundo verso del estribillo todos comenzaron a saltar al rededor de las chicas, Quinn tenia de la mano a Rachel mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

**Baby, you're a firework **

(cariño tu eres un fuego artificial)

**Come on, let your colors burst **

(vamos deja que tus frustraciones exploten)

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" **

(haz que caminen diciendo "oh, oh, oh")

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own **

(vas a dejar que se rindan a tus pies)

Todos hicieron una ronda y saltaban en sus lugares.

**Boom, boom, boom**

(boom, boom, boom)

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

(incluso mas brillante que la luna, luna, luna)

**Boom, boom, boom**

(boom, boom, boom)

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

(incluso mas brillante que la luna, luna, luna)

Para terminar el tema todos hicieron explotar sus tubos de Party Pappers y saltaron miles de papelitos por todos lados.

Rachel y Quinn se tenían de la mano y juntas miraron hacia arriba como caían los papelitos. La rubia bajo su mirada y la miro a los ojos.

"_y?...te gusto?"-_Quinn sin soltarle las manos.

"_no lo puedo creer...fue-fue...increíble..."-_dijo Rachel y sin mas abrazo a la rubia y escucho muchos aplausos por parte de todos los chicos que estaban en el patio.

Todos los chicos del Glee club la fueron a felicitar por lo que había hecho, mientras que del otro lado del patio estaba Charlie con sus amigas viendo todo ese numerito.

"_si quieres jugar...vamos a jugar Quinn..."_-murmuro Charlie molesta.

Rachel no salia de su asombro, era todo perfecto, las porristas bailando, haciendo trucos, chicos corriendo, saltando. Era todo perfecto.

"_no-no entiendo como?...como-como se te ocurrió?..."-_dijo Rachel mirando a todos lados demostrándole todo lo que había hecho.

"_te dije que me dieras una semana o no?"_-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"_si, pero...pero esto es..."-_

"_es nada...no es nada...quiero que me des esta semana para demostrarte que puedo ser muy diferente..."_-la rubia no dejaba de mirarla.

Rachel la miro sorprendida y le toco el cabello.

"_tu-tu pelo...que paso con tu pelo?"-_dijo Rachel confundida por el corte de pelo de la rubia.

"_bueno...ahora no me parezco a mi hermana, o si?"_-sonríe la rubia.

"_Quinn...yo-yo..."_-Quinn la interrumpio.

"_no digas nada..."-_ y la rubia fue interrumpida.

"_Quinn...la coach Sue te necesita de inmediato en su oficina..."_-dijo Becky acercándose a la rubia.

"_ok...en un momento voy..."-_dijo Quinn terminando con un suspiro.

"_dijo que es de inmediato..."_-repitió Becky.

"_ok..."_-la rubia sonaba molesta.

"_Quinn...no te metas en problemas..."_-Rachel la miraba tierna.

"_no te preocupes...-_le susurro al odio-_ todo va a salir bien..."_-termino con un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel se quedo inmóvil con ese beso, mientras que Quinn y Becky iban hacia la oficina de Sue.

Kurt y Mercedes se acercaron a la diva.

"_que fue eso?"-_dijo Kurt mirando a la morocha.

"_Becky vino por Quinn porque la llamaba Sue..."-_Rachel lo miro.

"_eso no...esta demostración de arte con una muy buena canción..."-_

"_ah eso...nada..."_-la diva miraba a otro lado.

"_como nada?...Rachel algo no nos estas contando..."-_dijo Mercedes cruzándose de brazos.

"_de hecho yo lose..."_-acoto Kurt.

"_como lo sabes?...de que me perdí?"_-Mercedes sonaba molesta.

"_mira...la rubia le pidió a _-miro a Rachel-_ nuestra diva que le diera una semana..."-_Kurt contaba.

"_una semana para que?"-_Mercedes no entendía nada.

"_para demostrarle que no es igual a Charlie..."-_

"_por eso se corto el pelo?"-_Mercedes sorprendida.

"_no lose...la verdad no se nada...no me esperaba esto..."_-hablo Rachel.

"_pero te gusto?"_-el chico la miro.

"_claro...a quien no le gustaría algo como esto?"-_

"_fue muy tierno de su parte..."-_Mercedes sonreía.

"_espero que no le traiga problemas con Sue..."_-la diva miraba a sus amigos.

"_ojala que no..."_-Kurt acoto.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sue.

"_coach aquí le traigo a Fabray..."_-Becky abrió la puerta.

"_gracias Becky...ahora ve a vigilar a las otras porristas..."_-Sue la mando.

Becky salio de la oficina y Quinn entro con los brazos cruzados.

"_siéntate Fabray..."_-ordeno Sue.

"_gracias coach, pero estoy bien así..."_-fue fría la rubia.

"_me puedes explicar que es ese numerito ridículo que montaste?..."-_Sue sonaba enojada.

"_que pasa coach?...no le gusto?"_-fue sarcástica.

"_no juegues Fabray porque sabes muy bien que en este juego la que gana soy yo..."-_

"_que piensa hacer coach?..."-_

"_no quiero que una porrista, la capitana para ser mas exactos...tenga una relación con una chica del Glee club...no!..."-_

"_esta discriminando coach?...eso es malo"_-sonaba irónica.

"_ve al maldito baño y sacate ese uniforme de una vez...ya no perteneces a las Cheerios"-_fue dura Sue.

"_esta segura coach?...quiere que deje las Cheerios?"-_

"_si Fabray...vete de una maldita vez..."-_

Quinn sonrió por lo bajo y avanzo hasta la puerta, agarro el picaporte y lo bajo, abrió un poco la puerta y volvió a mirar a Sue.

"_sabe coach...espero que pueda armar la pirámide como corresponde..."-_

"_de que hablas Fabray?"-_

"_de que si la capitana de las Cheerios se va...su pirámide no tiene éxito..."-_

"_tengo a Lopez y a Pierce..."-_

"_usted cree que ellas se van a quedar?...somos mucho mas que compañeras de Cheerios...somos amigas y si yo me voy...me las llevo conmigo..."-_

"_no te van a seguir Fabray..."-_

"_quiere probar?"_-sonó desafiante la rubia.

Sue la miraba atocina.

"_coach...sabe muy bien que sin mi, ni Lopez ni Pierce las Cheerios no son nada...cuantas veces han_ _ganado sin nosotras?..._-Sue no contestaba- _y cuantas veces hemos ganado todas juntas?...-_Sue miro los trofeos por toda la oficina-_ exacto...todos esos trofeos son gracias a nosotras...no creo que sea bueno para usted ni para su nueva campaña política...piénselo coach..."-_

"_me estas amenazando?"-_se levanto de su silla.

"_para nada...simplemente le estoy avisando que si usted me deja afuera de las Cheerios se queda sin pirámide, sin trofeos y con muy poca reputación para la candidatura...a nadie le va a gustar un candidato discriminador? O si?..."_-Quinn tenia el rostro serio pero firme.

Sue respiro hondo y volvió a su silla.

"_esa es la actitud que necesito para ganar las próximas competiciones...pero deja de montar esos numeritos ridículos..."-_Sue la miro molesta.

"_lo lamento coach...pero es mi ultimo año y voy a disfrutarlo como tal..._-caminaba hacia la puerta- _antes de que me olvide..._-se dio vuelta- _usted me enseño a no rendirme tan fácil...gracias"_-sonrió la rubia y salio de la oficina.

Cuando salia vio a una morocha parada afuera de la oficina.

"_Rachel?"-_la miro Quinn.

"_te estaba esperando..."-_dijo la diva agachando su cabeza.

"_no tendrías que estar en clases?"-_

"_si, pero me salte la clase...quería saber que paso...te saco de las Cheerios?"-_pregunto con delicadeza la diva.

"_claro que no...me llamo para felicitarme por lo que había hecho..."_-sonrió la rubia.

"_es broma verdad?"-_

"_si, pero...no estoy fuera de las Cheerios"-_

"_entonces?"-_

"_entonces...significa que tenemos unas horas libres, porque yo no pienso ir a mi clase y menos con llegada tarde...así que si querés vamos a tomar algo..."-_

"_Quinn...tengo que volver a clases..."-_

"_Rachel llegas tarde...es mas -_miro el reloj_- ahora si entras te van a poner falta osea que entras en vano..."-_

"_Quinn prefiero irme a clases..."-_

"_Rach solo iremos a tomar algo, luego volvemos para el Glee club...solo unas horas..."-_

"_es que..."-_y la rubia la interrumpió.

"_ok...nos vemos luego..."_-Quinn dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la salida.

Rachel la miro como avanzaba y miro a su frente, respiro profundo y corrió tras la rubia.

"_Quinn"_-llamo la atención de la chica.

La rubia sonrió y se dio vuelta.

"_sabia que no te ibas a resistir..."_-comento Quinn.

"_no hagas que me arrepienta Fabray..."-_la regaño Rachel.

"_te prometo que no"-_dijo Quinn y la agarro de la mano para salir juntas del instituto.

Rachel y Quinn fueron juntas hasta el estacionamiento.

"_vamos en mi auto..."-_dijo la rubia.

"_esta bien..."-_

Subieron al auto de la rubia y se dirigieron a un bar-cafe que había cerca del Mckinley. Ambas entraron calladas se sentaron en una mesa, al lado de un gran ventanal y el mozo vino a tomarles las ordenes.

"_buenos días chicas...que les ofrezco"-_sonreía el chico.

El mozo era un chico alto de ojos claros y con una sonrisa muy contagiosa, Rachel ya lo conocía porque habían ido varias veces a tomar café ahí y a charlar con sus amigos.

"_yo quiero un café con leche..."_-dijo Quinn mientras se sacaba la campera de Cheerio.

"_y usted señorita?"-_el mozo miro a Rachel con una sonrisa picara.

"_yo quiero un café rico..."-_sonrió Rachel.

"_enseguida te lo traigo...se los traigo..."-_el mozo se corrigió mirando a la rubia y luego se fue.

"_estas coqueteando con el mozo?"_-susurro Quinn para que nadie la escuchara.

"_que?...no!...para nada"_-Rachel sonreía.

"_me estas dando la misma sonrisa que le diste a el..."-_Quinn se reincorpora en su asiento.

"_celosa?"-_la diva levanto una ceja.

"_no juegues conmigo Berry..."-_

En ese momento llego el mozo y le entrego el café con leche a la rubia y a Rachel le dio su café con una pequeña rosa.

"_esa es de cortesía..."_-susurro el mozo haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

Rachel agarro la rosa y la olio para luego sonreír.

"_gracias"-sonrió_ la diva y el mozo se retiro.

Quinn miraba toda la escena con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada que coqueteen con su chica.

"_bueno ahora me cuentas como fue que Sue, después de ese gran numero artístico, no te saco de las Cheerios!"-_

"_simplemente no le convenía..."_-Quinn sonaba molesta.

"_porque?"-_

"_porque no..."_-contesto de forma seria.

"_pasa algo?"_-Rachel sabia bien que pasaba, pero se hacia la otra.

"_pasa que no deberíamos haber saltado las clases...eso pasa..."-_sonó molesta.

"_es eso solamente?"_-insistió la diva.

"_si..."_-la rubia no la miraba.

"_bueno entonces terminemos el café y vamos a la escuela..."-_

Quinn la miro y Rachel tenia su mirada en la taza de café, en ese momento la rubia suspiro haciendo llamar la atención de la diva.

"_me molesto, ok?"-_

"_te molesto?...que te molesto?"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_que el venga y te coquetee como si nada...y vos le sigas el jueguito"-_

"_no le seguí el jueguito...aparte no tenes porque ponerte así...lo conozco al chico, vengo siempre a tomar un café con Kurt o con Mercedes...siempre fue así de agradable..."-_

"_porque le gustas..."-_

"_no podes ponerte así Quinn..."-_dijo la diva mirándola.

"_porque no?...te coquetea no me gusta..."-_

"_no somos nada Quinn..."-_la diva lo dijo sin pensar.

Quinn la quedo mirando y trago lentamente hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Mientras que Rachel se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo.

"_Quinn yo-yo no..."_-fue interrumpida por la rubia.

"_tranquila Rach...es la verdad, no somos nada..."-_

"_pero no lo quise decir así... de verdad no fue mi intención..."-_

"_de cualquier manera ya termine mi café...vamos?"_-Quinn hablaba sin mirarla.

"_es-esta bien..."-_

Quinn llamo al mozo y le pidió la cuenta, luego de unos minutos el mozo trajo la cuenta y la rubia pago, Rachel le iba a decir que ella pagaba su café pero Quinn la miro seria y decidió no oponerse. Cuando se levantaron para salir el mozo llamo a Rachel.

"_me tome el atrevimiento de anotarte mi numero de teléfono...me gustaría salir algún día a tomar algo o solo a charlar..."_-dijo el mozo entregándole un papel.

"_oh...uhmmm claro...-_miraba a Quinn que salio rápidamente del bar- _tengo que irme luego hablamos..."-_la diva salio tras la rubia.

Quinn subió a su auto y miro como Rachel corría hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto. La diva la abrió y entro al auto.

"_bueno vamos..."-_Quinn arranco el auto.

Rachel la miro y suspiro.

"_porque volvemos?...estábamos bien..."-_dijo Rachel.

"_porque dijiste que no querías saltar tus clases..."-_

"_Quinn ya las saltamos...por favor no quiero que te enojes..."-_

"_no me enoje...esta todo bien Rach.."-_

"_no quiero ir al Glee club..."_-Rachel miraba hacia la carretera.

"_que?"-_la rubia se extraño.

"_que no quiero ir...si me salte una clase puedo saltarme la del Glee club..."-_

"_Rach...eso no esta bien...tu historial no quedaría limpio..."-_

"_no me interesa mi historial...quiero ir a un parque...quiero pasar tiempo con vos..."-_la miro profunda.

Quinn paro el coche y la miro también.

"_Rach...perdón si?...no tenia que haber reaccionado de esa manera...me pone loca pensar que cualquiera te coquetea...deje que este sentimiento salga a flote y ahora no lo puedo controlar...perdón..."_-la rubia agacho la cabeza.

"_no me pidas perdón...llevame a un parque...quiero que nos sentemos y me abraces...extraño tus abrazos..."-_dijo la diva sonriendo.

Quinn alzo la mirada y la miro sonrió y luego encendió el auto para irse a un parque cerca de ahí.

Luego de llegar al parque, pasaron varias horas sentadas abrazadas y riendo, jugando con sus manos y simplemente apreciando la compañía mutua.

Luego de eso Quinn llevo a Rachel al estacionamiento de la escuela para que buscara su auto y la diva se regreso a su casa, al igual que Quinn.

Había sido un día bastante progresivo.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que onda? que les parecio?...**Quinn** celosa, **Rachel** se aprovecha de la situacion, **Santana** sigue tristona :( ...que linda** Quinn** con su ataque de canto jajajajajaja...terribleeeeee se vienen mas cosas :O

**NOTA DESTACADA: **estoy completamente enojada :P** UNA MIERDA EL CAPITULO DE HOY!**...lo digo, lo anuncio y lo repito...**UNA MIERDA!..**.recapitulemos: por un momento no pense qe era** GLEE, **pense que se llamaba** KLAINE **el cap jajajajaja...es una** VERGA!** y qe es eso de** BLANCO Y NEGRO?**...por dios** TENEMOS PLASMA, HD, Y REPETICION**...porqe mierda le ponen blanco y negro!...primero pense que** Quinn** era** CHEWBACC**A jajajaja pero** NO!** estaba dandole de comer a sus hijitas, digo a los desamparados...despues el** IRLANDES**...no se le entiende una** MIERDA** osea le ponen muchas lineas y las pronuncia para el orto, sabe hablar?...canta re bien...pero qe no hable!...encerio** Finn? **primero le regalaste a** Rachel** una foto de un animal **(sabiendo que ella es vegetariana) d**espues le regalo una estrella** OSEA!**... y luego los aritos putos que los habra comprado en una tienda de segunda jajajajajaaj!...es fin...mucha cancion de navidad para mi gusto...

**NOTA DESTACADA 2: Lo bueno del capitulo: BRITT **cantando con las Cheerios y** Santana, Quinn **mirando a** Rachel **cantar su solo de navidad, el gorro de** Puck con cresta** jajajaja muy tierno** LO AME, **las niñas** Faberry **JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ y que comi unas buenas milanesas a la napolitana...**(si chicas era TAN, PERO TAN BUENO EL CAP que me di lugar a comer y tomar jugo, despues hablar con mi papa sobre independiente(? y tambien vi un poco de Bailando por un sueño JAJAJAJAJAJA)**

**NOTA DESTACADA 3: Lo peor del capitulo: TODO...Klaine, Finchel, Klaine otra vez, Finchel OTRA VEZ, Artie, Klaine again...**y asi todo el cap...hasta cuando agitaban las campanas era aburrido!...**UNA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

**NOTA DESTACADA4: **bueno dejo el capitulo de Bailando...no perdon el de** Glee** jajajajajaaj...y me concentro en lo importante...**VIERON EL NUEVO SITIO WEB DE DIANNA?**...You,Me & Charlie...no lo entiendo mucho pero es asi** RARO **como ella! :D pero me encanta, tiene muchas, muchas** COSAS!**...despues hoy subio una foto con el qerido (por mi)** DARREN,** ambos estaban con trajes de baño (creo) eran raros, como de hace varios años atras...como de los** '60 TERRIBLE!**...pero Di estaba** HERMOSA, **y el** DARREN** la abrazaba mas alla ¬¬** NO ME GUSTA **(muy al estilo Santana Lopez) ahora van a empezar a circular mas los rumores de que ellos estan saliendo!...y despues** Lexy **atras de colita (Dianna) le escribio en la pagina blabla, contribuyo!** ESO ES BUENO!** jajajajaja...y** LEA?**...Lea acaba de subir fotos de el** MAGNIFICO CAPITULO DE NAVIDAD **(¬¬) ella sobre un piano, ella con las chicas, ella y ella... jajajajajaja!...tampoco puedo pasar desapersivido las fotos que salieron de las chicas, esas que estan grabando en una universidad...estan ambas re lindas,** Di** sonrie todo el tiempo como diciendo** "HEY LEA MIRAME, MIRAME COMO HAGO MIS PASOS LOCOS, MIRAME COMO ME MUEVO ASI SEXY, HEY LEA MIRAME, MIRAME" **jajajajajaj y todo el tiempo hasta que Lea la mira y sonrie :P en fin...

**NOTA DEDICADA:** okei...tengo varias dedicaciones (? a** Marie **para vos, no te tengo olvidada eh! :D...para** Anomino y SS** jajajajajajaja tengo una pregunta...**SOS LA MISMA PERSONA?**...porque da la casualidad que me contesta** Anonimo** y luego** SS** jajajajaj** COINCIDENCIA? NO LO CREO **jajajajajajaaj... despues a** MIS CHICAS d**e la pagina :D son grosas eh! son grosas :D a** EMMI **que me sigue acosando por face :O jajajajajaja

**NOTA ADELANTO:** el proximo cap se viene bastante interesante :O...el cap** 34 **y el** 35 SON MAS INTERESANTES** el cap** 36 **es** ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD **asi que preparen las canciones de navidad les recomiendo algunas de** JB **jajajajaja de Santana** (POBRE QUE NO PUSIERON ESA CANCION SEXY QUE CANTABA) **y** RODOLFO EL RENO **version** BELINDA :D JAJAJAJA **las mejores eh!-

**NOTA INFORMATIVA: **bueno les informo que si llego a los** 400 **review** SUBO CAPITULO SORPRESA! :O**...tambien les comento que el viernes voy a estar firmando autografos en la** PLOP** (boliche de ambiente en **BUENOS AIRES**) asi que si quieren ir voy a estar ahi...aproximadamente a eso de la una de la madrugada** jJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **la piba ahora firmaba autografos!** PUAJ!**

**PD: NO COPIO A DEBORADORA **por el amor de dios!...**NO LA COPIO** simplemente comento lo que me parece nada mas!...**ELLA ES MASTER **yo soy pila doble** AA** ajajajajaja

**DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!... :D**

**besos FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	33. SOY UNA CHEERIO

Ya era miercoles en la noche y Santana estaba en la casa de Quinn, jugando con Beth mientras que la rubia hacia de comer, ya que Judy se habia ido a una reunion con los posibles jefes de su nuevo trabajo.

Las chicas ya habian terminado la cena y ahora estaban viendo una pelicula, de las tipicas que Beth veia siempre, la pequeña se habia dormido en los brazos de Santana y la latina la fue a acostar a su habitacion. Cuando bajo se volvio a sentar en el sillon junto a la rubia.

"_crees que le daran el trabajo a tu mama?"_-rompió el silencio la latina.

"_ojala que si, porque la verdad lo necesita..."_-la rubia la miraba.

"_y que va a pasar con Beth, si tu mama trabaja...y vos vas a estar en la escuela?"-_

"_esta Maya...pero igual ayer estuvimos hablando con mi mama sobre el tema de llevarla al Kinder..."-_

"_pero no es tarde?...osea para el ciclo escolar..."-_

"_entraría en el segundo semestre...eso se puede..."-_

"_entonces?..."_

"_entonces que?"-_

"_si la vas a llevar..."-_

"_si mi mama consigue el trabajo si, aparte es lo mejor para Beth...es muy inteligente y necesita estar con chicos de su edad...porque esta sacando un carácter muy parecido al tuyo y eso me preocupa..."-_dijo la rubia riendo.

"_hey_ -le golpeo el hombro- _sale a la tía San"_-sonrió victoriosa la latina.

"_eso es un gran problema...por eso la quiero llevar al jardín..."-_

"_cambiando de tema...como te fue ayer en la salida con Berry?"_-dijo Santana mirándola seria.

"_iba todo bien hasta que nos cruzamos con Charlie..."-_cambio la cara la rubia.

"_que?...como?"-_

**FlashBack**

"_no tendrías que estar practicando con las porristas?"_-pregunta Rachel que esta sentada bajo un árbol acariciando el pelo corto de la rubia, que esta con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

"_tendría...pero la capitana tiene beneficios...así que puedo faltar de vez en cuando..."_-dijo Quinn, quien miraba a la morocha.

"_no recuerdo que la capitana tenga ese beneficio..."-_

"_ahora lo tengo"_-sonríe la rubia.

"_quiero saber que hablaste con Sue?"-_

"_le deje en claro algunas cosas...nada mas!..."-_

"_pero que cosas?"-_

"_Rach -_se incorporo sentándose al lado de la morocha-_ Sue se enojo mucho por lo que hice, me saco de las Cheerios...pero luego se dio cuenta que no iba a ser lo mismo sin nosotras..."-_

"_nosotras?"_-fruncía el ceño la morocha.

"_San, Britt y yo..."-_

"_que las caco a todas?"-_

"_no, me saco solamente a mi, pero le dije que si yo me iba me llevaba a las chicas..."-_

"_entonces?"-_

"_entonces lo pensó y me dejo dentro de las Cheerios..."-_

"_algo habas hecho Fabray...porque Sue es imposible de convencer..."-_

"_tengo mis métodos...pero no te los voy a decir porque si no vas a descubrir mis secretos y los tengo que usar para conquistarte..."-_sonreía la rubia.

Rachel agacho su mirada, estaba sonrojada por lo que le había dicho, en ese momento Quinn la miro y con su mano derecha, le levanto el mentón para que la diva la mirase.

"_sos extremadamente tierna cuando te sonrojas..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

Rachel se mordió el labio y miro los ojos de la rubia, para luego bajar a sus labios y volver a sus ojos.

"_no tienes que hacerlo...recuerda que tengo una semana..."_-susurro Quinn con una sonrisa, la rubia se había dado cuenta de lo que tenia en mente Rachel.

La diva no lo dudo y abrazo a Quinn, la rubia inhalaba el olor a vainilla que desprendía Rachel, mientras que la morocha ponía su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

En ese mismo momento las interrumpió un carraspeo de garganta.

"_que linda pareja..."_-comento una chica rubia muy conocida por ambas.

Las chicas se separaron y miraron a la rubia, que estaba parada con otras chicas mas.

"_que haces aquí?"_-dijo Quinn y se paro del piso.

"_simplemente vine a correr con unas amigas...y me encuentro con una linda parejita..."_-dijo la rubia irónica.

"_dejanos en paz Charlie..."_-se levanto Rachel molesta.

"_ahora no se puede venir a correr al parque?..._-miro a Quinn- _o vos le compraste el parque?..."_-dijo Charlie sarcástica.

"_vamos Rach..."-_dijo Quinn y levanto su bolso de Cheerio y agarro la mochila de la morocha.

"_Rachel...podemos hablar..."-_dijo Charlie mirando a la diva.

Rachel no decía nada, estaba quieta en su lugar y cuando Charlie le hablo le presto atención.

"_Rach...vamos?"_-volvió a repetir Quinn.

"_necesito hablar con Charlie..."_-murmuro la diva mirando a la rubia de pelo corto.

Quinn se quedo sorprendida por lo que le dijo Rachel y en ese momento se acerco y le dio su bolso.

"_te dejo el bolso..."_-la rubia no la miraba.

"_gracias...anda tranquila yo luego te llamo..."_-susurro Rachel para que la escuchara.

Quinn levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño.

"_te vas a quedar?"_-Quinn parecía molesta.

"_si, necesito hablar de una vez por todas..."-_

"_esta bien...llamame cualquier cosa..."_-dijo Quinn y se fue.

La rubia de pelo corto paso por al lado de Charlie y la miro con odio.

"_no vas a tener tan fácil el terreno Quinn..."-_susurro Charlie.

Quinn la miro con mas odio y se termino retirando del parque.

Rachel se quedo mirando como la rubia se iba y después miro a Charlie.

"_vas hablar?...o empiezo yo?"_-Rachel sonaba seria.

"_acá?...porque no vamos a tomar algo..."-_

"_porque no tengo ganas...vas hablar con tus escoltas?...o ellos se van?"_-miro a las chicas que estaban con la rubia.

"_ellas ya se van..."_-dijo Charlie y miro a las chicas para indicarle que se vayan.

Charlie y Rachel se quedaron solas y la diva miro a su ex.

"_habla..."_-Rachel estaba cruzada de brazos.

"_seria mejor que vayamos a tomar algo..."_-acoto Charlie.

"_no quiero...habla ahora o si no me voy..."_-dijo molesta.

"_esta bien...Rach...mira yo la verdad quiero pedirte perdón, se que te ocasione mucho daño y la __verdad no fue mi intención...fui realmente una estúpida, no supe valorar nada de lo que me diste...te pido perdón de verdad...no se...me siento fatal estando así con vos..._"-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_terminaste?"_-la miro Rachel.

"_no vas a decir nada?"-_

"_terminaste?"_-volvió a repetir la diva.

"_si..."_-dijo Charlie triste.

"_ok...ahora es mi turno y quiero que me escuches como yo lo hice con vos..."-_

"_esta bien..."_-murmuro la rubia.

"_primero...no sabes el daño que me ocasionaste, no te das una idea de lo que me lastimaste...no sabes nada de dolor...nada!...el mismo día que perdí a mi mama vos estabas acostándote con otra persona, cuando necesitaba el abrazo de mi novia, en esos momentos, no la encontraba...realmente confié en vos, te di mi vida, mi corazón, mi todo Charlie...y así me pagas?...es increíble pero jamas pensé que la misma persona que te haría feliz, te lastimaría de la peor manera..._-trataba de contener las lagrimas- _mi corazón no es el mismo después de lo que paso, ni siquiera se si tengo corazón...el mismo día que me entere que me eras infiel sentí por dentro miles de sensaciones y hasta escuche como se partía en mil pedazos ese corazón que te entregue la primera vez que lo hicimos..._-lloraba- _te acordás?...que me dijiste que jamas me lastimarías?, que nunca ibas a permitir que nadie nos separe?, que íbamos a ser juntas por siempre?...donde eso Charlie?...la primera chica que se te cruzo te encamaste con ella...y yo?...yo acá como una estúpida esperándote!...quieres que te perdone?..._-Charlie no hablaba- _esta bien te perdono...pero jamas, escucha esto...JAMAS me voy a olvidar de lo que me hiciste...JAMAS..."_-Rachel termino de hablar y se limpio las lagrimas.

"_por eso estas con Quinn no?...para hacerme la contra?"-_Charlie la miraba.

"_es enserio? _-ríe irónicamente- _vos pensás que porque me lastimaste ahora estoy con Quinn?...dios mio...la verdad no piensas...primero no estoy con Quinn...segundo si estuviera no es de tu incumbencia...tercero ella SI me trata como merezco...así que no tengo nada mas que decir...vos?"_-Rachel la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

"_ese beso...el de la otra noche...lo sentiste?...tan fácil te vas a olvidar de mi?"_-Charlie se acercaba a la diva.

"_ese beso no era para vos...y no, no es fácil olvidar...pero sabes que?..._-las lagrimas comenzaban a salir otra vez y se acerco mas a Charlie- _te voy a odiar, y te voy a odiar tanto hasta lograr olvidarte de una vez por todas...te llevaste lo mejor de mi, y me dejaste vaciá...completamente vaciá...pero sigo en pie, sigo porque así lo decidí..."_-Rachel estaba firme mientras que sus lagrimas caían.

"_Rachel yo te amo...te amo con toda mi alma..."_-Charlie comenzaba a soltar algunas lagrimas.

"_no te engañes ni me engañes Charlie, vos no sabes lo que es amar...no supiste nunca ese sentimiento...te importa mas acostarte con otras que el amor, te importo mas acostarte conmigo que saber que era mi primera vez, te importo mas salir atrás de un torneo que nuestro cumple mes...no te importa nada Charlie...no sabes nada del amor..."_-Rachel fue interrumpida por Charlie.

"_si que se lo que es el amor...el amor sos vos...sos la única persona que me enseño a amar...de verdad Rachel _-le tomo el rostro con las manos- _sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida...por favor...Rach...te amo..."-_dijo Charlie y acariciaba el rostro de la vida.

Rachel rápidamente se alejo y le saco las manos de su rostro.

"_no lo hagas Charlie...lo nuestro se termino, ya esta...ve por tu camino que yo voy por el mio..."_-dijo Rachel y se alejo mas de Charlie, con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Rachel...te amo y no pienso perderte...voy a lograr recuperarte..."-_dijo Charlie en voz alta para que la diva la pueda escuchar.

Rachel se paro en seco y se dio vuelta.

"_esta historia ya tiene fin...no va haber segunda parte...dejame ser feliz, dejame intentar por una vez, ser feliz...dejame en paz...ya esta, ya me lastimaste...no quiero saber mas nada de vos...dejame en paz..."-_dijo Rachel llorando y salio corriendo hacia su auto.

Charlie se quedo mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sabia que no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

**FinFlashBack**

"_luego de todo eso Rachel llego llorando a casa..."_-dijo Quinn.

"_y que paso?..."_-Santana sonaba impaciente.

"_después se quedo un rato...hablamos me contó todo y nada..."-_

"_como y nada?...la besaste?"-_

"_no...como crees?"-_

"_es lo que tenias que hacer Quinn..."-_

"_como voy hacer eso, después de que viniera llorando a mi casa por la estúpida de Charlie...osea no"-_

"_eres lenta eh..."-_

"_acaso tu con Britt ya te besaste?"-_

Santana se quedo mirándola y bajo la cabeza. Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se maldijo por ser tan apresurada al hablar.

"_perdón S...no-no quise decirlo tan así..."_-Quinn la miraba.

"_da igual...quiero que seas feliz y se que con Rachel lo vas a ser..."_

"_sabes?...por primera vez en mi vida pienso lo mismo...es raro...es como si..._"-y fue interrumpida por la latina.

"_como si estuvieras enamorada de ella toda la vida..."-_acoto con una sonrisa.

"_si...eso...es muy raro..."-_

"_créeme que si..."-_

Luego de eso ambas chicas siguieron hablando hasta que la latina se fue a su casa.

Judy llego bastante tarde por lo cual Quinn no la vio cuando llego.

La mañana siguiente, ya era jueves y se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

"_mama?"-_pregunto Quinn acercándose a la cocina.

"_acá hija..."_-Judy hablo desde la cocina.

Quinn entro a la cocina y vio a su mama preparando el desayuno.

"_no te escuche cuando llegaste anoche..."_-Quinn se sentaba en un banqueta, para poner su codos en la mesada de desayuno.

"_es que llegue re tarde...y cuando te vi estabas durmiendo profundamente..."-_

"_y que paso?"-_

"_tengo una buena noticia...y una mala..."-_

"_empieza por la buena..."-_

"_me dieron el trabajo..."_-Judy sonrió.

"_eso es genial mama..."-_Quinn se paro y fue a abrazarla.

"_pero..."-_

"_ahí viene la mala..."-_

"_pero el trabajo implica varias horas de mañana y de tarde..."-_

"_esa es la mala?"-_

"_no voy a poder cuidar a Beth..."-_dice triste la señora.

"_mama...-_la abraza-_ Beth va a ir al Kinder...ya lo habíamos hablado...es lo mejor, aparte esta Maya...yo vuelvo de la escuela y me quedare con ella..."-_

"_si, pero cuando tengas practica de Cheerio?...no quiero que quede sola con Maya, es muy pequeña..."-_

"_mama...en el Kinder va a estar hasta que yo la vaya a buscar...aparte tiene a Puck...el esta dispuesto_ _a cuidarla...ha cambiado muchísimo aunque no lo creas..."-_

"_de verdad?"-_

"_si, cambio muchísimo...es increíble como una niña de 3 años puede cambiar a semejante inmaduro..."_-Quinn ríe.

"_cambio a todo el mundo esa pequeña..."_-Judy sonrió.

Después de esa pequeña charla Quinn fue a darle un beso a Beth ya que ya se iba a la escuela.

Luego de salir del cuarto de Beth sonó su celular.

_**Mas te vale que no tardes Fabray...porque estoy de mal humor...-Santana.**_

"_que raro Santana de mal humor..."_-dijo Quinn para si misma.

La rubia bajo las escaleras y saludo a su madre y a Maya, que ya estaba levantada.

Después de pasar por Santana, ambas chicas se dirigían a la escuela.

"_me puedes explicar que te pasa?...porque no has hablado nada desde que salimos de tu casa..."_-dijo Quinn mientras miraba la calle.

"_nada..."-_Santana estaba cruzada de brazos.

"_a mi no me engañas..."-_

"_ok...es Britt...me llamo todos estos días, me mandaba mensajes...todo..."-_

"_S...no estés triste, vas a ver que Britt se va a dar cuenta de lo que vales"-_

"_tengo miedo de no aguantar tanto...se que me tengo que hacer valer...pero me puede Quinn...me puede..."-_

"_lo se S...pero tranquila...yo te voy a ayudar..."-_

"_en fin..que tienes preparado para Berry?"_-la miro por primera vez la latina.

"_algo muy especial"_-sonríe la rubia.

Ya habían llegado a la escuela y bajaron del auto para entrar a la escuela.

"_Quinn...ya esta todo listo..."_-dijo una de las porristas, apenas vio entrar a la rubia.

"_gracias Tay..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_aveces das asco con tanta cursileria..."_-dijo Santana mirándola.

Quinn no le hizo caso y se fue con las demás porristas.

Rachel estaba en su loker sacando unos libros, cuando cerro su loker se encontró con una porrista mirándola.

"_uhmmm...te ayudo en algo?"_-dijo Rachel mirando a la porrista.

La porrista no dijo nada y le entrego una rosa, roja con un pequeño papelito. Cuando agarro la rosa y el papelito se dio cuenta que había otra porrista detrás de la que se había ido, con otra rosa y otro papelito. Rachel la miro confundida y la porrista le hizo señales para que abriera el papelito y lo leyera, así ella podría darle otra rosa y otro papelito. La diva lo abrió y leyó lo que decía.

_Quieres ir conmigo..._

Rachel leyó el papelito sin entender nada, y la otra porrista le entrego otra rosa y otro papelito y se fue, Rachel lo miro abrió al papelito.

_El sábado..._

Rachel alzo su mirada, al terminar de leer y se encontró con otra porrista, con otra rosa y otro papelito.

_Por la noche..._

Y así fueron pasando unas 11 porristas, cada una con una rosa y un papelito, al cabo de unos cinco minutos la diva tenia unas 11 rosas y 11 papelitos que completaban la frase...

_Quieres ir conmigo el sábado por la noche a un restoran vegetariano y festejar tu cumpleaños conmigo?...SI o NO..._

Cuando leyó el ultimo papelito que completaba la frase tenia enfrente suyo a una porrista mas, pero no cualquiera, era Quinn con una rosa en sus manos y una gran sonrisa.

"_que me dices?...aceptas?"_-dijo Quinn entregándole la rosa, para así completar la docena de rosas rojas.

Rachel la miro y sonrió ampliamente.

"_no te vas a cansar de sorprenderme?"-_

"_hoy es jueves...tengo hasta el domingo...o hasta el sábado a media noche"-_la rubia encogía los hombros._ "entonces que dices?"-_insistió Quinn.

"_uhmmm...me prometiste una cita...como amigas o no?"_-Rachel sonreía.

"_claro...eso quiere decir que es un si?"-_

"_si..."_-sonríe la diva.

Quinn no dice mas nada y la abraza.

"_cuidado las rosas Quinn..."_-dice Rachel separándose un poco.

"_perdón..."_-la rubia se aleja.

Quinn se quedo mirándola como trataba de arreglar las rosas y trataba de acomodar los papelitos.

"_dejame ayudarte..."-_dijo la rubia y le saco las rosas y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

"_donde las llevas..."-_dijo Rachel persiguiéndola.

"_las llevo a poner en un florero...o quieres que las tire?"_-la rubia seguía caminando.

"_como dices eso?..."_-la diva parecía molesta.

"_tranquila era broma..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

La rubia al salón, que normalmente usaban las porristas y la morocha entro tras ella. Quinn puso las rosas en un florero que estaba con agua.

"_lo tenias todo preparado?"-_pregunto Rachel viendo a la rubia.

"_obvio...no iba a dejar que se marchiten..."_-Quinn acomodaba las rosas.

"_eres tan linda...tan dulce, tan tierna..."-_Rachel sonreía.

"_gracias..."-_

Rachel se acerco a Quinn y la miro a los ojos.

"_de verdad estoy cada día mas segura...de que fue un error confundirte con Charlie...eres mucho mas tierna, mas atenta, mas linda, mas dulce...dios..."_-la diva la miraba y se mordía el labio.

"_Rach...te lo estoy demostrando todavía falta..."-_

"_entonces quiere decir...que hay mas?"-_

"_ni te imaginas..."-_sonríe la rubia.

"_entonces...voy a tener que pensar mucho mi veredicto..."_-la diva suena traviesa.

"_el domingo termina mi semana así que ese sera el día del veredicto...tu decides..."-_

"_el domingo sera entonces..."-_

Quinn sonrió y se acerco mas a la diva, la tomo de la cintura y puso su frente contra la de la morocha y cerro sus ojos.

"_Quinn...yo-yo no puedo..."-_dijo Rachel alejándose un poco.

Quinn abrió los ojos, la tomo de las manos y la miro.

"_Rach...yo no quiero forzar nada...simplemente quería disfrutar de tu compañía, del silencio y de tu rico olor a vainilla..."_-sonríe Quinn.

"_es difícil para mi todo esto..."-_la diva baja su cabeza.

"_lo se...y te voy esperar siempre..."-_Quinn no dijo mas nada y la abrazo.

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que toco el timbre y ambas se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Quinn iba caminando tratando de encontrar a alguien, pero no lograba divisarlo.

"_hey Kurt"-_dijo la rubia acercándose al chico.

"_hola rubia...Rachel ya se fue a su clase eh..."_-acoto el chico sonriendo.

"_ya lo se...estuve con ella hace un rato -_miro la reacción del chico y luego sacudió su cabeza_- en fin...tengo que hablar contigo..."-_

"_ahora tengo clases Quinn..."-_

"_por eso...-sonando obvia- voy a ir contigo a tu clase..."-_

"_Quinn eso no es normal...no estas en mi clase de Sociología..."-_

"_existe esa materia?"_-lo mira confundida y el chico frunce el ceño. _"es una broma..."-_

"_bueno igual no puedes ir conmigo...no tienes esa materia..."-_

"_soy Cheerio...todo puede hacer una Cheerio, no sabias?"-_sonríe victoriosa y agarra el brazo del chico para empezar a caminar juntos.

Ambos chicos llegan al salón y Quinn entra como si nada, dejando a Kurt parado en la puerta totalmente anonadado.

"_señorita Fabray usted no tiene esta clase..."-_dijo el profesor.

"_lo se...pero necesito consejos sociales...prefiero quedarme aquí antes de ver como mi profesor de Literatura nos habla de lo hermoso que es leer en las noches de lluvia..."-_acota Quinn haciendo reír a todos los alumnos.

"_ok, ok...no digo mas nada...tome asiento Fabray..."_-dijo el profesor.

Luego de que Quinn tomo asiento, Kurt se sentó a su lado y la miro.

"_dios mio...no puedo creer que estés en mi clase y encima te dejen estar..."_-Kurt sonaba frustrado.

"_tranquilo...simplemente vengo a hablar con vos de algo BIEN IMPORTANTE..."_-dijo Quinn.

"_por favor Fabray si va hablar se retira de mi clase..."_-comento el profesor.

"_perdón profesor..."-_dijo Quinn.

La rubia lo miro al chico y comenzó a hablar mas bajo.

"_necesito que me ayudes..."-_susurro la rubia.

"_con que?"_-mientras Kurt copiaba algunas cosas.

"_con Rachel...en realidad con el cumpleaños..."-_

"_que al final piensa hacer algo?"-_

"_no...pero tenia pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa..."-_

Kurt dejo de escribir y la miro sorprendido.

"_eso es una buena idea...nunca la hubiera pensado..."-_

"_Kurt soy yo la que piensa...así que necesito de tu ayuda"-_

"_para que?..."-_

"_para que organices todo...conoces bien a los amigos de Rachel y esas cosas...aparte eres mucho mas organizado a la hora de hacer una fiesta..."-_

"_gracias por el alago Quinn...pero Rachel lo sabe?"-_

"_Kurt que parte de SORPRESA no entendiste?"-_

"_ya, si perdón...pero donde va hacer?"-_

"_eso es lo que tengo dudas...primero pensé en mi casa, pero sabiendo que es la casa de Shelby y demás..."-_

"_porque no en su casa?...seguro los señores Berry estarían dispuestos a colaborar con algo que sea para su hija..."-_

"_enserio?...piensas que los Berry van a dejar que hagamos una fiesta en su casa?"-_

"_si Quinn...tienes que hablar con ellos..."-_

"_QUE? _-todo el salón la miro, ya que había elevado mucho la voz y el profesor la regaño con la mirada- _perdón -_la rubia se dirigió al profesor y luego volvió a bajar la voz-_ como le voy a pedir eso?...yo?...estas loco..."-_

"_Quinn es por Rachel...que mejor en su casa, aparte tiene un salón para fiestas...vamos Quinn..."-_

"_dios...esta bien...pero vos te encargas de todo lo demás, ok?..."-_

"_que implica todo lo demás?"-_

"_invitaciones, decoración, comida, bebida...y todo lo que tenga una fiesta sorpresa..."-_

"_esta bien...mandare mail a toda la escuela..."-_

"_a toda no, recuerda que ni Charlie ni sus secuaces tienen que estar en esa fiesta, ok?"-_

"_tranquila rubia...eso no es problema..."-_

"_entonces quedamos así..."-_

"_pero y Rachel?...que va a pasar con ella? Se supone que va a estar en su casa..."-_

"_no, porque la pienso llevar a cenar, mientras todos llegan a la fiesta y te encargas de organizar_ _todo..."-_

"_cita?"-_

"_no...bueno si, pero eso no te importa...quedamos con que tenes que organizar todo..."-_

"_si Quinn...tranquila..."-_

"_bueno ahora me voy a hablar con los Berry..."-_

"_ahora?...estas en clase..."-_

"_soy Cheerio...recuerda esa palabra..."-_

"_recuerdame cuando son las próximas audiciones..."-_

"_para que?"-_

"_para Cheerio..."-_

Quinn lo miro y rió por lo bajo, para luego levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta.

"_donde va Fabray?"_-pregunta el profesor.

"_me siento mal profesor...ahora vengo..."-_se agarra la panza y hace un gesto de sufrimiento.

"_esta bien vaya...cualquier cosa me avisa..."-_

"_claro gracias..."_-dijo Quinn y salio del aula.

Quinn salio corriendo del instituto y se fue directo a la casa de Rachel, sabia que los papas estarían a esa hora en su casa.

Cuando llego toco el timbre.

"_quien es?"_-se escucha la voz de Lupe a través del portero eléctrico.

"_soy Quinn Lupe...necesito hablar con los señores Berry, podría ser?"-_

"_espere un momento señorita Quinn..._-luego de unos minutos- _puede pasar"_-dice Lupe y las rejas se abren dando paso a la rubia.

Quinn estaciona su auto frente a la puerta de la mansión Berry y baja de el. Llega a la puerta y se acomoda el uniforme de Cheerio y toca la puerta.

"_dime que no paso nada con Rachel..."-_fue lo primero que dijo Leroy al abrir la puerta.

Quinn se agarra el pecho con ambas manos, tratando de respirar tranquila, ya que Leroy la asusto al abrir la puerta tan de repente.

"_no señor, no paso con Rachel...vengo a hablar con usted y el señor Hiram..."_-dice Quinn sonando respetuosa.

"_dios mio Quinn me hiciste asustar...pasa, pasa..."-_dijo Leroy haciendo entrar a la rubia.

Leroy cerro la puerta e indico a Quinn para que lo acompañara a la sala, donde estaba Hiram sentado leyendo un libro. Cuando ambos ingresaron a la sala, Hiram los miro y cerro su libro, saludo a la rubia y luego le dijo que se sentara.

Quinn estaba sentada enfrente de ellos.

"_bueno a que viene tu visita a esta hora?...no se supone que tendrías que estar en clases?"_-pregunto Hiram mirándola.

"_si señor...pero me salte una clase para poder venir a hablar con ustedes..."-_la rubia agacho la cabeza.

"_te saltaste una clase?...como puede ser?...eso esta mal Quinn..."-_Leroy sonaba un poco histérico.

"_si lose...pero tenia que venir a hablar con ustedes sin que sepa Rachel...y la mejor opción era saltarme un clase..."-_

"_dios mio...que es eso tan importante que no tiene que saber Rachel..."_-hablaba Hiram.

"_bueno _-tomo aire- _como ustedes saben el sábado es el cumpleaños de Rachel -_los hombres asienten al mismo tiempo-_ entonces como ella no quiere hacer nada...yo me tome el atrevimiento de pensar en eso..."-_

"_que tienes en mente?"_-dice Leroy.

"_bueno...tenia pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa...de esas que jamas se olvidan..."-_

Los hombres la miraron y esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

"_por eso necesitaba que ustedes me dieran el ok...y también..."-_

"_la fiesta tiene que ser acá..."-_acota Hiram mirándola.

"_eso quería decirles...tenia planeado hacerla en mi casa, pero es la casa de Shelby y bueno Rach...ya saben..."-_Quinn le transmitía lo que quería decir, con su rostro.

"_claro Quinn, entendemos...no te preocupes, acá tenemos el salón de fiestas así que tranquilamente lo pueden usar..."-_Leroy la miraba.

"_claro...gracias..."-_

"_pero Rachel donde va a estar?...se supone que no tiene que estar en la casa..."_-Hiram miraba a la rubia.

"_lose...por eso me tome el atrevimiento de invitarla a una cena, esa noche...para que mientras nosotras estemos cenando, Kurt y sus amigos preparen todo..."-_

"_es una cita?"_-Leroy le pregunta.

"_uhmmm..._-se pone nerviosa- _como amigas..."-_la rubia se sentía muy nerviosa.

"_claro..."_-sonríe Leroy victorioso.

"_en fin...tranquila Quinn, Rachel no se va a enterar de nada...seguramente le va a caer muy bien esta sorpresa..."_-Hiram la mira.

"_espero que si, y no se preocupen por los gastos ya que con los chicos tenemos todo organizado..."-_

"_oh no Quinn...eso dejanos a nosotros...por lo menos queremos hacer algo...dejanos ocuparnos de las bebidas, la comida y todo lo demás..."-_dijo Leroy.

"_esta bien...yo aviso a Kurt que solo tiene que mandar las invitaciones..."-_dijo la rubia.

"_es muy lindo de tu parte hacer esto por Rach..."-_dijo Hiram mirándola.

"_gracias...simplemente lo hago porque la quiero ver feliz...nada mas..."-_

"_pasa algo Quinn?...-la rubia lo miro nerviosa- digo...entre vos y ella...algo mas?"_-Leroy sonaba curioso.

"_uhmmm...yo...la quiero mucho y realmente quiero que este feliz..."_-la rubia jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

"_Quinn...no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa...Rachel nos contó todo lo que hiciste el lunes por ella...todo lo que armaste y luego nos contó que la llevas a pasear y la consientes mucho...eso es muy lindo de tu parte..."_-Leroy hablaba.

"_es verdad...Quinn ella esta feliz...después de lo de Charlie la vemos sonreír cada vez que viene de la escuela o cuando viene de una salida con vos..."_-era el turno de Hiram.

"_señores Berry no les voy a negar que la quiero mucho, pero todo a su tiempo...ha sufrido mucho y no quiero presionarla...simplemente vamos a ver que nos depara el día de mañana...les prometo que no la pienso dejar sola"_-Quinn se sinceraba con los padres de la diva.

"_eso me gusta oír Quinn...no se porque, pero Charlie nunca me hablo de esa manera...siempre esquivaba hablar con nosotros..."_-Leroy comentaba.

"_Quinn me pone feliz que Rachel te tenga a su lado...eres una persona increíble..."_-Hiram se para y le da un abrazo a la rubia.

Leroy también se para y se une al abrazo. Luego de varios minutos se separan y Quinn se despide de los Berry para volver a la escuela. Mientras va en camino le manda un mensaje a Kurt.

_**Solo enviá las invitaciones de lo demás se encargan los padres de Rachel...-Quinn.**_

_**Claro rubia...-Kurt.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_********_****bueno que tal?...que les parecio?...se viene el cumple de Rachel :O...tranquilas, tranquilas...ya me imagino a todas PARA CUANDO EL BESO LA jajajajajajaja si lose!...pero tranquilas no puedo adelantar nada...pero van a tener su pedido!...EN MUY POCO!****

****NOTA DESTACADA: ****bueno mucho no se que acotar!...es que las pibitas estuvieron muy guardadas...lo unico que vi**** HOY**** fue el video en el qe Dianna dice**** "WHASSUP MAIL?" ****y yo dije...****MIERDA ME MOJE!****...me la imagine al estilo**** ESOM ****y con ese estilo asi...****DIOS!**** me moje toda... en fin mucho no pude ver tampoco que habia...espero qe estos dias haya mas cosas...o por lo menos una Dianna rapera...****TE PARTO DIANNA...TE PARTO!****

****NOTA INTERESANTE: ****bueno empeze**** HOY ****a trabajar...asi que me van a tener qe tener paciencia con el fic...igual salgo a la tarde**** POR AHORA!****...asi qe espero que pueda escribir mucho mas...****EN FIN!****...no ando muy insipiradas con las notas por el simple hecho de que estoy**** CON MUCHO SUEÑO ****y mañana trabajo y no puedo ir a la plop, pero mañana voy a la puerca JAJAJAJAJJ contaba todo la mina! :P jajajajajaja

****NOTA DEDICADA: ****bueno se la dedico a**** Emmi,**** que me jodio para qe suba el capitulo...a**** Debs ****que me pidio que le mande un saludo especial a a**** IVAN ****que hoy esta festejando su cumple en la plop! espero que la estes pasando joya bro! jajajajajaj...a las chicas de la pagina que siempre me bancan...a**** biankita ****que es una lectora fiel y bien opinologa jajajajaja!...y a las chicas de Twitter tambien qe son grosas :P

en fin...mañana me voy de joda y voy a COGER jajjajajaaja :P

**GRACIAS POR LAS FIRMAS! VAMOS POR LOS 400 vamos qe podemos!**

****besos FLOR =)****

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	34. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RACHEL

Habia llegado el sabado y con el muchos pero muchos planes, Quinn se habia despertado bien temprano para empezar a planear el gran dia de Rachel.

Rachel estaba acostada en su habitacion y de pronto escucho que la puerta se abria.

"_que los cumplas feliz...que los cumplas feliz...que los cumplas...Rachel Berry...que los cumplas feliz..."_-eran Hiram y Leroy entrando a la habitación de la diva, con una torta en la mano y varias bolsas de regalos.

"_dios mio..."_-Rachel se incorporaba en su cama refregándose los ojos.

"_feliz cumpleaños amor..."-_dice Hiram mostrandole la torta, con una vela encendida.

"_gracias..."_-atina a decir Rachel.

"_sopla..."_-pide Leroy.

La diva le hace caso y sopla la velita, Hiram deja la torta en una mesita y Leroy le pide ayuda con todas las bolsas que le traía de regalo. La morocha se dispone a abrir una por una y se encuentra con ropa de primera marca, anteojos caros, carteras que venían desde Londres, zapatos de diseñador, maquillaje y muchas otras cosas mas. Al cabo de una media hora, la diva tenia toda su cama llena de bolsas, cajas y papel de regalo. En ese momento Lupe toco la puerta.

"_señorita Rachel?"-_Lupe asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

"_pasa Lupe..."_-dijo la diva y la señora paso.

Lupe entro con un gran ramo de flores, luego fue a buscar un gran peluche que traía en sus manos una caja de bombones y luego trajo una bandeja de desayuno a domicilio, toda decorada. Rachel la miro extrañada al igual que sus padres.

"_Feliz cumpleaños niña Rachel..."_-dice Lupe sonriendo.

"_gracias Lupe...vos compraste todo esto?"_-pregunta Rachel confundida.

"_oh no!...esto vino hace unos minutos...lo enviaron para usted..."_-dijo Lupe.

"_para mi?"-_

"_si...con esto..."_-dijo Lupe y saco una carta de adentro de la bandeja del desayuno.

Rachel la recibió y la leyó.

_Feliz cumpleaños princesa...te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños porque te mereces eso y mucho mas._

_Me hubiera gustado ir a desayunar con vos, pero tengo unas cosas que hacer...igual espero que te guste el desayuno y los bombones...ah y las rosas..._

_Nos vemos esta noche cielo...luego te mando un mensaje con indicaciones!_

_PD: el oso quiere abrazo :D_

Rachel termino de leer la notita y sonrió como una niña con juguete nuevo, en ese momento Hiram la miro.

"_se puede saber por esa sonrisa?"_-Hiram quería saber.

"_no te metas papi..."_-dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"_hija necesitamos saber quien te mando eso, porque se supone que tiene que tener nuestra dirección y si la tiene no tiene que ser cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien que conocemos porque to..."-_Leroy hablaba de mas.

"_Quinn...fue Quinn quien me mando todo esto..._"-sonríe la diva.

"_con razón tu sonrisa..."_-Hiram se burla de la diva y Leroy se ríe.

"_basta..."_-los regaña Rachel.

Luego de eso Rachel se levanto, y se dedico a desayunar lo que le había regalado Quinn.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba ya levantada hace rato, en la cocina desayunando con Beth.

"_mami..."_-dijo la pequeña.

"_pasa amor?..."_-la miro la rubia.

"porque no vivimos con tía Charlie?"-

Quinn se quedo sorprendida por la pregunta de la niña.

"_uhmmm...porque...tía Charlie decidió quedarse con el abuelo Russell..."-_

"_porque?"-_

"_porque...ellos van a viajar y todo eso..."-_

"_hace mucho que no la veo..."-_

"_quieres verla?"-_

"_ahora?"-_

"_no, te pregunto así la llamo y le digo que la querés ver..."-_

"_no hace falta..."-_

"_ok, hoy vamos a ir a la tarde a elegir un regalo para Rachel, te parece?"-_

"_yo lo quiero elegir..."-_

"_claro...se lo vas a regalar vos..."-_

"_porque le voy a regalar algo?"-_

"_porque es el cumpleaños..."-_

"_oh...la puedo llamar?...la puedo llamar?"_-insistía la niña.

"_esta bien...-_sonríe la rubia- _toma..."_-le da su celular.

La pequeña busca en el directorio la foto de Rachel y aprieta llamar.

_Hola Rachel...feliz cumpleaños..._-grito Beth eufórica.

_Ho-hola mi princesa..._-Rachel del otro lado.

_Que te regalaron los abus?-_

_Muchas cosas...pero tienes que venir para verlas...-_

_Ok ahora le digo a mami que me lleve...-_

_Bueno esta bien...tengo una sorpresa para vos también...-_

_Para mi?...que es?-_

_Es sorpresa!-_

"_mami Rachel tiene una sorpresa para mi..."-_dice Beth hablando con la rubia.

Quinn solo sonríe.

_Bueno amor...pasme con tu mami, necesito hablar con ella un segundo...-_

Beth le pasa el teléfono a Quinn, pero la rubia niega con la cabeza y la pequeña la mira extrañada.

"_no puedo hablar con ella..."_-dice Quinn.

Beth se pone el teléfono en la oreja y le habla a Rachel.

_No quiere hablar con vos...- _habla desilusionada Beth.

_Porque?-_

Beth la mira y le pregunta a la rubia _"dijo Rachel..porque no quieres hablar con ella?"-_

"_porque ya le explique que no debía hablar con ella hasta que tenga preparado lo que le dije..."-_dijo la rubia.

"_que le tienes preparado?...puedo ver?"_-la pequeña mira para todos lados tratando de divisar algo.

"_nop...decile a Rachel que deje de preguntar..."_-sentencio la rubia.

_Ya escuche _-dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a la niña, que iba a hablar.

_Bueno...entonces nada de preguntas...ahora te corto y voy para tu casa, si?-_ dijo la pequeña.

_Claro princesa...te quiero...adiós...-_

_Adiós Rachel..._-dijo Beth y corto la llamada.

Quinn sonrió y le indico a la pequeña que vaya subiendo a la habitación para que luego ella la vistiera.

Después de llevar a Beth a la casa de diva, fue a lo de Kurt a ultimar detalles para la fiesta de la noche, después fue a buscar el regalo de Rachel.

Ya era de noche y Quinn estaba en su cuarto, con un montón de ropa tirada por todos lados y ella caminando de un lado a otro viendo y agarrando esa ropa, para luego probársela por encima y después tirarla sin convencerse.

Ya le había mandado el mensaje a Rachel de que ella la iba a pasar a buscar por su casa.

La diva estaba en su casa, ya arreglada, había botado por un vestido azul marino al cuerpo y bastante corto, con la espalda descubierta hasta la terminar la misma, unos zapatos de taco alto y un maquillaje ligero pero sexy.

Por fin Quinn se decidió por un vestido negro, por arriba de la rodilla, con un lazo rojo en la cintura y unos zapatos no de mucho taco.

Beth estaba al cuidado de Judy, que se ofreció para cuidarla cuando ella se vaya con Rachel, cuando la rubia bajo para despedirse se encontró con ambas en el sillón mirándola.

"_que?...estoy mal?"_-pregunto la rubia mirándose.

"_estas preciosa..."_-dijo Judy.

"_toda una princesa de cuento..."-_dijo la pequeña.

"_muchas gracias..._-se acerco a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente- _ahora me voy porque llego_ -le dio un beso a su madre- t_arde...portate bien amor..._-le dijo a Beth- _gracias mama..._-la miro a Judy- _adiós..."_-dijo Quinn y salio de la casa.

La rubia subió a su auto y en menos de 25 minutos estaba en la casa de Rachel, frente a la gran entrada de la mansión Berry. Bajo del auto y se dirigió al portero eléctrico.

"_mansión Berry, que desea?"_-la voz de Lupe era la que contestaba.

"_Lupe soy Quinn...le puedes decir a Rachel que ya estoy aquí?"-_

"_claro niña Quinn...enseguida sale..."_-Lupe corto la comunicación y la rubia se quedo esperando apoyada en su coche.

Quinn esperaba ansiosa a la diva, cuando vio como la puerta principal se abrió y diviso la figura de Rachel. La rubia pensaba que no había nadie mas hermoso que esa morocha. Rachel se acerco y salio por un portón mas chico, tenia un abrigo en su mano y una pequeña cartera colgando de su hombro, estaba hermosa, radiante, única, solo esas palabras pasaban por la mente de Quinn.

"_hola..."-_dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia.

Quinn se alejo rápidamente de su auto y se puso frente a ella.

"_estas...estas...hermosa..."-_decía la rubia mirándola.

"_gracias...vos también estas hermosa...muy hermosa..."-_

"_feliz cumpleaños..."-_

"_gracias"_-sonrió la diva.

"_bueno...vamos?"_-dijo la rubia y le abrió la puerta de copiloto.

"_claro..."_-Rachel subió al auto.

Luego la rubia subió y se dirigieron al restaron.

Rachel no sabia donde se dirigían y tampoco podía preguntar porque la rubia le había dicho que no diga ni una sola palabra.

Llegaron al restauran, era uno de los mejores de Ohio, o el mejor de todos. Rachel no lo podía creer, Quinn le había abierto la puerta y caminaron juntas hacia la entrada del restauran.

"_buenas noches señoritas...quieren una mesa?"_-pregunto el recepcionista.

"_buenas noches...soy Quinn Fabrey, tengo una reserva..."-_dijo la rubia mirándolo.

El chico de recepción miro un cuaderno y sonrió.

"_claro aquí esta...por favor acompáñenme..."_-dijo el chico y las chicas lo acompañaron.

El chico las guió hasta un lugar bastante privado, el restauran se caracterizaba por tener una privacidad de ensueño. La rubia había reservado la mejor mesa privada de todo el restauran.

Rachel quedo sorprendida al ver una mesa para ellas solas, sin ninguna otra mesa alrededor, también había velas, luces con muy poca luminosidad, rosas, aroma rico y el lugar era increíble.

Ambas se habían sentado y ya habían pedido sus ordenes.

"_dios...esto te habrá salido una fortuna..."_-dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"_eso importa?"-_

"_si, la verdad que si..."-_

"_deja de decir esas cosas...disfruta de la cena..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

El mozo trajo la comida y ellas comenzaron a disfrutar del ambiente y de la cena.

A Quinn le sonaba el celular a cada rato y la rubia contestaba, ya que Kurt le avisaba por cada cosa que tenia que hacer, pero Rachel pensaba que era una de sus acosadoras.

"_puedes dejar el celular un segundo?...estamos en una cena, es de mala educación contestar el teléfono..."_-Rachel sonaba molesta.

"_perdón...es que es importante..."-_

"_haz lo que quieras..."_-Rachel rodó los ojos.

Quinn la quedo mirando y sonrió, sabia que la diva estaba celosa y le encantaba esos celos.

Por el otro lado Rachel trataba de no dejarse llevar por esos celos absurdos pero era en vano.

La cena había pasado un poco rápida, porque Rachel seguía con esos celos y Quinn seguía contestando los mensajes de Kurt y ahora se sumaba Santana.

Las chicas terminaron de comer y Quinn llamo al mozo.

"_la cuenta por favor..."-_dijo la rubia.

"_yo pago mi parte..."-_dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

"_ni se te ocurra...yo te invite así que pago yo..."-_dijo Quinn molesta.

"_bueno entonces te espero a fuera..."_-dijo la diva y se levanto.

Quinn la miro confundida y se levanto rápidamente para agarrarla del brazo.

"_espera...que pasa?...porque te pones así?...estábamos bien..."-_dijo la rubia.

"_porque estuviste toda la cena hablando por tu celular anda a saber con quien...fue una falta de respeto"_-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_perdón...pero de verdad era importante..."-_

"_ok...te espero a fuera..."_-dijo la diva y salio del restauran.

Quinn se quedo inmóvil por la reacción de la morocha y espero al mesero para pagarle la cuenta, luego de eso salio rápidamente del lugar y vio a Rachel que estaba esperando en el estacionamiento apoyada en el auto.

"_Rach...podemos hablar?"_-se acercaba la rubia.

"_no tengo ganas...es mejor que me lleves a casa..."-_dijo la diva que estaba cruzada de brazos.

"_esta bien...pero antes pasemos por un lugar..."_-dijo Quinn subiendo al auto.

"_no quiero Quinn...quiero irme a casa..."-_sonaba molesta Rachel.

Quinn no dijo nada solo condujo hasta un parque, el parque que era muy conocido por ambas.

Cuando llegaron Rachel se sorprendió.

"_que hacemos acá?"_-la diva la miro.

"_necesito que me acompañes..."- _Quinn salio del auto y le abrió la puerta.

"_me puedes explicar que hacemos acá?"_-Rachel sonaba molesta.

"_puedes dejar de preguntar y bajar?"-_

Rachel bajo de mala gana y la rubia la agarro de la mano y caminaron hasta un banco, que estaba enfrente de una fuente.

"_te acuerdas la ultima vez que vinimos?"_-pregunto la rubia sentándose en el banco.

"_fue el día que murió Shelby..."-_dijo la diva un poco triste.

"_si...desde ese día las cosas no fueron iguales...cambio todo!...todo, ahora mi vida pertenece a Beth y a vos..."-_

"_a mi?...porque a mi?"-_

"_porque sos lo mas importante que tuve desde hace mucho...sos increíble Rach...y vine acá porque se que _-miro hacia el cielo- _Shelby nos esta viendo y de seguro ella te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños..."_-termino de decir la rubia y la miro.

"_la extraño mucho, mucho te juro..."_-Rachel largaba las primeras lagrimas.

Quinn no dijo nada solo la abrazo y la acurruco en su pecho, en ese mismo momento una de las estrellas se ilumino mucho mas que las demás.

"_ves?...esa es Shelby, nos esta mirando..."_-sonríe Quinn mirando al cielo.

"_le encanta que estemos juntas..."_-Rachel mira al cielo también.

"_a mi también me encanta estar juntas..."_-la rubia la mira.

"_gracias Quinn...gracias por todo de verdad..."-_

"_no me agradezcas..."_-dijo Quinn y justo en ese momento sonó su celular.

La rubia vio que era Kurt y rápidamente se separo de Rachel.

"_enseguida vengo...atiendo y vengo, si?"_-dijo Quinn y se paro, dejando a Rachel confundida.

_Que paso Kurt?-_Quinn hablaba al teléfono.

_Ya esta todo listo rubia...-_

_Bueno entonces ya salimos para allá, están todos?-_

_Todos y mas...es una locura esto-_ríe el chico.

_Le va a encantar...-_

_Bueno apurate que la princesa tiene que llegar temprano al palacio...-_

_Que?-_

_Código rubia...código...-_

_Ok...yo termino de despertar a bella durmiente y la llevo a el carruaje para luego llevarla a su castillo...-_

_Que?...-_

_Código Kurt, código..._-la rubia utilizando el mismo tono.

_Ya basta...apurate...-_

_Bueno adiós...-_

Quinn corto la llamada y regreso con Rachel.

"_bueno...uhmm...tu papa me acaba de llamar y me dijo que regresemos porque ya se va hacer tarde..."_-dijo la rubia.

"_dios...quería quedarme un rato mas..."-_

"_vamos Rach..no quiero que me reten después..._-sonreía la rubia.

"_esta bien..._-

Rachel se paro y camino junto con Quinn hacia el auto, para luego irse de regreso a la casa de la morocha.

Habían llegado a la casa de Rachel, no se escuchaba nada de ruido, la diva llamo varias veces al portero y no le contestaban así que saco su llave y abrió el pequeño portón, para luego abrir el grande y hacer que Quinn entre su auto.

Cuando llego a la puerta principal, la abrió y se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

"_Lupe?...papa?...papi?...hay alguien?"_-Rachel se adentraba mas a la sala buscando a alguien.

"_Rach?..."_-la rubia llamo la atención de la diva.

"_si?..."-se dio vuelta mirándola._

"_necesitaría pedirte un favor..."-_

"_dime..."-_

"_quisiera ver tu sala de fiestas...porque quiero ver como...como es de grande...viste...tengo planeado montar una en mi casa...tu sabes..."_-la rubia no encontraba escusa para hacer que Rachel vaya a la sala de fiestas.

"_la verdad no te entiendo...pero vamos a verla..."_-Rachel reía por la escusa de la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de fiestas, Quinn le agarro el brazo.

"_feliz cumpleaños Rach..."-_dijo la rubia sonriente y abrió la puerta del salón.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se prendieron las luces y todos gritaron_ "SORPRESA"_ y la diva intercambiaba mirada con los presentes y la rubia.

"_dios mio..."-_fue lo único que salio de la boca de Rachel.

Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Britt, Sam y los demás chicos del coro la saludaban y felicitaban por el cumpleaños, al igual que sus papas que estaban ahí también. Rachel miraba a mucha gente que conocía, eran compañeros de clases otros eran conocidos de la escuela, había mucha gente en su fiesta.

Luego de varias horas de saludar a la gente, de compartir tragos con amigos, de reír, de bailar un poco, la diva buscaba a su rubia, para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho, ya que sus papas le dijeron quien fue la de la idea. Pero Quinn no se encontraba por ningún lado y eso la preocupaba porque ya eran casi las doce y no quería terminar su cumpleaños sin verla a la rubia.

Luego de unos segundos todas las luces se apagaron y la rubia apareció en un pequeño escenario, que había en un rincón.

"_1, 2 probando..."_-la rubia tocaba el micrófono.

Todos centraron la atención en la rubia, mirándola con atención, cuando Rachel se dio cuenta se dispuso a pedir permiso para estar en la primera fila.

"_bueno antes que nada...demosle un aplauso a la cumpleañera"_-dijo Quinn señalando a Rachel, que ya estaba en primera fila. _"ahora si me permiten, este es un regalo especial para la cumpleañera...-miro a Rachel- espero que te guste diva"-_sonrió la rubia y en ese momento se puso la guitarra y comenzaron unos acordes.

**Oh uh uh oh,  
>Oh uh uh oh,<br>Oh uh uh oh,  
>Oh uh uh oh<strong>

**I always knew you were the best**

(siempre supe que tu eras la mejor)**  
>The coolest girl I know<strong>

(la mejor chica que conozco)**  
>So prettier than all the rest<strong>

(mas bonita que todo el resto)**  
>The star of my show<strong>

(la estrella de mi show)

Rachel la observaba con mucha atención, no podía creer que Quinn le cante otra ves a ella, frente a todos.

**So many times I wished**

(tantas veces eh querido)**  
>You'd be the one for me<strong>

(que seas la única para mi)**  
>But never knew you'd get like this<strong>

(no sabia que seria así)**  
>Girl what you do to me?<strong>

(chica que me estas haciendo?)

**You're who I'm thinking of**

(tu eres como pensé)**  
>Girl you ain't my wonner up<strong>

(chica, no eres mi segunda opción)**  
>And no matter what<strong>

(y no me importa que)**  
>You're always number one<strong>

(tu siempre vas a ser la numero uno)

Quinn le sonreía y Rachel sonreía también. Mientras que los demás estaban atentos a la canción.

**My prize possession, one and only**

(mi preciada posesión, una y única)**  
>Adore you, girl, I want you<strong>

(te adoro, chica te quiero)**  
>The one I can't live without<strong>

(la única sin la que no puedo vivir)**  
>That's you, that's you<strong>

(eres tu, eres tu)

**You're my precious little lady**

(tu eres mi señorita preciosa)**  
>The one that makes me crazy<strong>

(la única que me vuelve loca)**  
>Of all the girls I've ever known<strong>

(de todas las chicas que he conocido)**  
>It's you, it's you<strong>

(eres tu, eres tu)

**My favorite, my favorite**

(mi favorita, mi favorita)**  
>My favorite, my favorite girl<strong>

(mi favorita, mi chica favorita)**  
>My favorite girl<strong>

(mi chica favorita)

**You're used to going out your way**

(tu estas acostumbrada a salir de tu forma de ser)**  
>To impress these Mr. Wrongs<strong>

(para impresionar a Sr incorrecto)**  
>But you can be yourself with me<strong>

(pero tu puedes ser tu misma conmigo)**  
>I'll take you as you are<strong>

(te tomo como eres)

Quinn le seguía sonriendo y a la diva se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad, esa felicidad que solo Quinn le hacia sentir.

**I know they said believe in love**

(se que dicen que creer en el amor)**  
>It's a dream that can't be real<strong>

(es un sueño que no puede ser real)**  
>So girl let's write a fairy tale<strong>

(entonces chica, vamos a escribir un cuento de hadas)**  
>And show them how we feel<strong>

(y muestrales como se siente)

**You're who I'm thinking of**

(tu eres como pensé)**  
>Girl you ain't my wonner up<strong>

(chica, no eres mi segunda opción)**  
>And no matter what<strong>

(y no me importa que)**  
>You're always number one<strong>

(tu siempre vas a ser la numero uno)

**My prize possession, one and only**

(mi preciada posesión, una y única)**  
>Adore you, girl, I want you<strong>

(te adoro, chica te quiero)**  
>The one I can't live without<strong>

(la única sin la que no puedo vivir)**  
>That's you, that's you<strong>

(eres tu, eres tu)

**You're my special little lady**

(tu eres mi señorita especial)**  
>The one that makes me crazy<strong>

(la única que me vuelve loca)**  
>Of all the girls I've ever known<strong>

(de todas las chicas que he conocido)**  
>It's you, it's you<strong>

(eres tu, eres tu)

**My favorite, my favorite**

(mi favorita, mi favorita)**  
>My favorite, my favorite girl<strong>

(mi favorita, mi chica favorita)**  
>My favorite girl<strong>

(mi chica favorita)

**You take my breath away**

(me dejas sin aliento)**  
>With everything you say<strong>

(con todo lo que dices)**  
>I just wanna be with you<strong>

(solo quiero estar contigo)**  
>My baby, my baby, oh<strong>

(mi bebe, mi bebe)

**My miss don't play no games**

(mi chica, no estoy jugando)**  
>Treat you no other way<strong>

(te tratare de otra manera)**  
>Than you deserve<strong>

(como te mereces)**  
>Cause you're the girl of my dreams<strong>

(porque eres la chica de mis sueños)

**You're my precious little lady**

(tu eres mi señorita preciosa)**  
>The one that makes me crazy<strong>

(la única que me vuelve loca)**  
>Of all the girls I've ever known<strong>

(de todas las chicas que he conocido)**  
>It's you, it's you<strong>

(eres tu, eres tu)

**You're my special little lady**

(tu eres mi señorita especial)**  
>The one that makes me crazy<strong>

(la única que me vuelve loca)**  
>Of all the girls I've ever known<strong>

(de todas las chicas que he conocido)**  
>It's you, it's you<strong>

(eres tu, eres tu)

**My favorite, my favorite**

(mi favorita, mi favorita)**  
>My favorite, my favorite girl<strong>

(mi favorita, mi chica favorita)**  
>My favorite girl<strong>

(mi chica favorita)

**My favorite, my favorite**

(mi favorita, mi favorita)**  
>My favorite, my favorite girl<strong>

(mi favorita, mi chica favorita)**  
>My favorite girl<strong>

(mi chica favorita)

Quinn termino la canción y todos estallaron en aplausos, silbidos y gritos. La rubia no le hizo caso a nadie, simplemente bajo del escenario y se acerco a Rachel, que había quedado sorprendida por la canción.

"_feliz cumpleaños Rach..."-s_usurro Quinn y la diva no lo dudo y la abrazo muy fuerte.

"_gracias, gracias por todo...de verdad..."_-Rachel murmuraba mientras la seguía abrazando.

"_te mereces esto y mucho mas..."-_

Rachel se separo y la miro a los ojos, le agarro la mano y la saco rápidamente de toda la multitud, para llevarla a la terraza de el salón.

"_Rach que hacemos acá?..."-_pregunto la rubia mirando el paisaje que les regalaba la noche.

"_que hora es?"_-pregunto Rachel.

"_como las doce o mas, ni idea...por?"-_

"_la hora exacta Quinn..."-_exigió la diva.

"_doce y un minuto..."_-dijo Quinn mirando su celular.

Rachel no dijo mas nada y se acerco a la rubia, se puso en puntas de pie y la beso en los labios. Ese beso fue corto, pero dulce, tierno, lleno de timidez y sobre todo con amor.

Quinn cerro los ojos ante el contacto y la diva sonrió al ver a la rubia que todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados, cuando Quinn los abrió la miro, Rachel estaba con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus manos.

"_que fue eso?"_-pregunto Quinn.

"_me dijiste que te diera el veredicto el domingo, no?..."-_Rachel la miro.

"_pero..."-_se puso a pensar Quinn.

"_son mas de las doce, un sábado después de las doce significa que es domingo, claramente te pedí la hora exacta para saber si de verdad era domingo y cuando me dijiste que eran las do..."-_dijo Rachel y fue interrumpida.

Quinn la beso, esta vez un beso mas prolongado, ese beso que la rubia había querido dárselo hace tiempo, ese beso tan tierno, amaba cuando Rachel hablaba mucho pero lo mejor, sin duda era tapar ese discurso con un beso.

"_y eso?"_-dijo la diva mirándola.

"_uhmmm...un beso robado?"_-la miro divertida la rubia.

"_no me gusta que me roben cosas Fabray..."_-la diva se hacia la enojada.

"_entonces?"-_

Rachel no dijo nada y la volvió a besar, ahora la diva colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de Quinn, y la rubia sus manos en la cintura de Rachel. El beso se había prolongado mas que los primeros dos, ahora dejaban el paso a sus lenguas, a que investigaran cada parte de la boca de cada una. Luego de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire, se quedaron frente con frente, sin moverse ni quitar sus manos de lugar.

"_entonces...ahora me lo devolviste...si me robas algo, lo quiero de vuelta..."_-sonreía Rachel.

"_ahora que probé tus besos y me hice adicta a ellos...voy a robarte todos los días uno, o aunque sea hasta que me dejes..."_-la rubia la miraba.

"_gracias por todo Quinn de verdad...gracias...gracias...gracias..."-_

"_shh...no me digas mas gracias...quiero hacerte feliz, me dejas?"_-pregunta la rubia separándose un poco mas.

"_creo que fui clara con el primer beso, o no?"-_

"_uhmmm...creo que necesito uno mas..."_-la rubia sonreía divertida.

"_uhmmmm..."_-Rachel dudo unos segundos y luego le dio otro beso mas intenso.

Las chicas se separaron y Rachel hizo seña de que tenia frió, Quinn no lo dudo y le puso su campera, la que tenia puesta, no le importo si se moría de frió lo que le importaba era que su chica no tuviera frió.

Rachel estaba apoyada en la baranda de la terraza, mientras Quinn la abrazaba por detrás y podía su mentón en el hombro de la diva. Así se quedaron varios minutos en silencio.

Luego de eso, ambas fueron a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta como se debía.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_****bueno espero que les guste el cap...el TAN ESPERADO BESO!...****_

_****mucho no puedo escribir tengo qe irme a dormir mañana TRABAJO, si trabajo...un 24 TRABAJO! jajajajaj que se le va hacer...asi es la vida...****_

_****les pido mil disculpas pero ya voy a tratar de arreglarme con el tema de las horas y voi a tener tiempo para seguir escribiendo...mañana espero subir el cap de navidad pero no les prometo nada...****_

_****CUANDO TENGA PLATA VOY A RENUNCIAR Y VOY A COMPRARME UNA MAQUINA PARA QUE ME RASQE TODO EL DIA! jajajajajajaja ****_

_****en fin...gracias por esperar con ansias estos capitulos...TENGAN PASIENCIA...LES PIDO DISCULPAS otra vez!...****_

_EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ME COJO A LA DE SEGURIDAD...ESTA RE BUENA!...HOY ME LA ENCONTRE EN EL BAÑO Y QUERIA METERLA EN UN CUBICULO Y SACARLE EL GARROTE Y BUEEEEE imaginense cualquier cosa JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_adioooooooooooossss_

_Y GRACIAS A TODAS! TENGO 400 FIRMAS :O es demasiado para mi!...GRACIAS!_

_besos FLOR =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	35. FELIZ NAVIDAD

Era 23 de diciembre a las 22:00hs.

"_todavía no puedo entender como es que estamos en este avión con destino a New York..."-_decía Rachel, que estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn.

"_Rach...ya te explique un montón de veces...aparte es bueno pasar navidad en New York...o no?...el gran árbol de Central Park, las luces, los fuegos artificiales, las fiestas, los niños, santa...muchas cosas mas...es lindo..."_-la rubia le explicaba otra vez todo a Rachel.

"_no hablo de eso Quinn...hablo de que es raro...osea nunca pensé que me regalarías tantas cosas para mi cumpleaños...nadie en mi vida me hizo un regalo así..."-_

"_Rach...no es nada...ya hablamos de eso, aparte tus padres te llenan de regalos..."-_

"_no hablo de mis padres...hablo de la persona que creía que me amaba...entendés?...ni ella me regalo tantas cosas, como vos...tan significantes..."-_

"_no hablemos mas del tema...es mejor dormir hasta llegar porque no pienso dejarte descansar en el hotel...aparte Beth de seguro quiere ir a las tiendas por regalos y demás..."-_la rubia la miraba.

"_tienes razón..."-_Rachel se volvió a acomodar en el hombro de la rubia y cerro sus ojos.

**FlashBack:**

"_basta de robarme besos, Quinn...porque quiero todos de vuelta..."_-decía Rachel mientras tenia sus manos puestas en el rostro de la rubia.

Quinn estaba sentada en una silla, dentro de la fiesta, mientras que Rachel estaba sentada en su regazo y la rubia le robaba besos y la diva se los quitaba, así estuvieron casi una hora.

"_me encantan tus besos...te lo dije?"-_la rubia la miraba.

"_uhmmm...unas 25 veces..."-_Rachel dudaba.

"_me encantan tus besos..."-_

"_26"_-rio la diva.

Quinn la volvió a besar y la morocha sonrió durante el beso. Ambas se separaron y la rubia la miro a los ojos.

"_tengo un regalo mas..."-_dijo Quinn teniendo a la diva por la cintura.

"_mas?...Quinn no tienes que darme nada mas...yo no..."-_dijo Rachel pero Quinn se paro haciendo que la diva saliera de su regazo rápidamente.

"_esperame un minuto...solo un minuto..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Luego de ese minuto, Rachel estaba parada mirando a los chicos como bailaban y Quinn apareció por detrás y le tapo los ojos.

"_cierra los ojos bien..."_-susurro la rubia en el oído de la diva.

"_los tengo bien cerrados..."-_

"_pero bien, eh!"_-exigió la rubia.

"_si Quinn..."-_

Quinn se paro adelante de la morocha y saco un sobre de el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"_toma..."-_dijo Quinn agarrando las manos de la diva, para que Rachel pudiera tocar el sobre.

"_que es?...puedo abrir los ojos?"_-preguntaba la diva, ansiosa.

"_si..."-_

Rachel sin pensarlo abrió inmediatamente los ojos y vio el sobre, frunció el ceño tratando de asimilar que era lo que podía llegar a tener dentro.

"_no lo abres?"_-pregunto la rubia.

"_uhmmm...es una carta?"_-dudo Rachel.

"_si no lo abres nunca vas a saber..."-_

Rachel dudo un poco pero lo abrió sin problemas. Cuando el sobre ya había sido abierto saco 6 pasajes con destino a New York.

"_Qu...inn...que es esto?"-_pregunto nerviosa al ver los pasajes.

"_pasajes Rach...te gustaría pasar navidad con Beth y mi mama?...obvio con tus papas también..."-_Quinn la miraba.

"_co-como es posible que consiguieras pasajes?"-_

"_eso no importa...quieres pasar navidad conmigo, mi familia y tu familia en New York?"-_

"_tiene que ser una broma..."-_Rachel no caía en la realidad.

"_no te gusta?"-_sonó desilusionada la rubia.

"_no...no...Quinn...me parece hermoso de tu parte...te juro, me encantaría...pero...pero...y mis padres?"-_

"_yo creo que no tendrían problemas...mi madre hablo con ellos y están dispuestos...así que solo quedas que me confirmes vos..."-_

"_dios...dios mio...voy a ir a New York, contigo...con Beth, con mis padres...dios..."-_decía Rachel agarrándose la cabeza.

"_eso que significa?"-_

"_que si, que si quiero pasar la navidad con vos Quinn, con tu familia y la miá...quiero ir a New_ _York"-_dijo la diva abrazando a la rubia.

"_entonces no se diga mas...vamos a preparar tus maletas..."-_

"_pe-pero como?...ya?"-_

"_Rach...mañana a la noche sale el vuelo, así que tenemos que irnos a preparar las maletas..."-_

Rachel no dijo nada solo beso a la rubia.

"_y eso?"-_dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"_te robe un beso..."_-dijo riendo la diva y camino hacia su cuarto.

"_a mi tampoco me gusta que me roben cosas..."-_grito Quinn mientras salia tras la diva.

**FinFlashBack**

"_Rach...Rach...despierta _-la movía- _vamos vida...despierta..."_-insistía Quinn.

"_mmmm...shh...un rato mas..."-_murmuraba Rachel.

"_Rach...ya llegamos..."-_

Rachel al escuchar eso, se despertó rápidamente y miro a todos lados, la rubia la miraba divertida, Rachel se acomodaba el pelo y trataba de despertarse un poco mas.

"_tranquila...estas hermosa..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_lo dices porque eres mi..."-_dijo Rachel y se quedo callada.

Quinn se dio cuenta que la diva había dicho algo que no quería decir entonces la miro divertida _"tranquila...ve al baño y fijate que no digo mentiras..."-_

Rachel fue al baño y se miro al espejo, la verdad estaba hecha un desastre, pero sonrió al recordar lo que Quinn le había dicho.

Cuando salio del baño la rubia la estaba esperando en el pasillo del avión.

"_vamos?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_si"-_contesto ansiosa Rachel.

Ambas bajaron del avión y esperaron a Leroy, Hiram, Judy y Beth que habían ido a recoger las maletas.

"_mami...mami...mira lo que me compro el abu Leroy..."-_gritaba Beth y corría hacia la rubia.

La pequeña tenia una remera que decía "I love NY" y mas abajo en letras mas chicas "y a mi mama también". Cuando Quinn leyó la frase de la remera sonrió y abrazo a la pequeña con fuerza.

"_que linda amor..."_-sonreía con su hija.

"_también me compro..."-_dijo la pequeña y Leroy la interrumpió.

"_shh...no digas nada...que hablamos sobre eso?"-_murmuro el hombre para la pequeña.

"_cierto..."_-la pequeña recordaba.

"que traman ustedes?"-dijo Quinn entrecerrando sus ojos.

"_nada mami, nada..."-_la pequeña reía.

Las chicas y los demás fueron directamente a unos autos que habían alquilado los padres de Rachel. Hiram se había encargado de alquilar una casa bastante lujosa en el centro de New York, muy cerca de Central Park.

Habían llegado a la casa cansadas, era la madrugada, Beth se había dormido y Quinn la llevo a una habitación, Rachel buscaba su habitación, mientras que Leroy, Hiram y Judy se ubicaban en las suyas.

Quinn ya había ido a acostar a Beth y se dio cuenta que no quedaban mas habitaciones, entonces paso por la de la diva.

"_hey...cansada?"_-pregunto la rubia apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"_demasiado...y Beth?"-_

"_durmiendo..."-_

"_donde vas a dormir?"-_

"_con Beth..."-_

"_porque?...vas a estar incomoda...es una cama de una sola plaza..."-_

"_es que no hay mas habitaciones...así que me quedo con ella...no hay problema..."-_

"_puedes...dormir acá...con-conmigo..."-_Rachel sonaba nerviosa.

"_no Rach...no quiero tener problemas con tus padres..."-_

"_vamos Quinn...tengo una cama de dos plazas es lo mejor...aparte vas a estar mas cómoda..."-_

"_pero Rach...es que..."-_dijo la rubia y fue interrumpida.

"_esta bien...haz como que no dije nada..."_-sonaba molesta.

"_siempre consigues lo que quieres?"-_

"_siempre..."-_sonreía la diva.

"_pues...voy en busca de mi pijama..."-_

La rubia salio de la habitación y fue en busca de su pijama. Cuando volvió la diva ya estaba acostada.

"_vamos Quinn...que tengo sueño...y frió..."_-dijo la diva.

"_frió?...y que tengo que ver yo?"-_

"_que me vas a cubrir bien tierna..."-_ríe la morocha.

Quinn rió y fue al baño a cambiarse, cuando salio se acostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama y Rachel rápidamente agarro su mano y la paso por su cintura haciendo que la rubia se apegara mas al cuerpo de la diva.

"_Rach...si tus padres nos ven?"_-preguntaba la rubia nerviosa.

"_tengo frió Quinn...menos charla y mas sueño..."_-sonríe la diva.

Quinn la abrazo mas fuerte y ambas quedaron dormidas acurrucadas en la cama.

Hiram y Leroy iban pasando por esa habitación, cuando vieron que la puerta estaba media abierta, Leroy se acerco para cerrarla y vio a Quinn y a Rachel abrazadas, durmiendo.

"_Hiram...Hiram..."_-susurraba llamándolo.

"_que pasa?"_-con el mismo tono de voz, se acercaba a su marido.

"_mira..."_-dijo Leroy y abrió un poco mas la puerta para dejar ver a Hiram.

El hombre las miro y sonrió. _"se ven re tiernas...no crees?"._

"_son tiernas ellas...la veo muy feliz a Rachel yo se que Quinn es ideal para nuestra hija...mira todo lo que hizo, solo por complacer a nuestra princesa..."-_decía Leroy sin apartar la mirada de las chicas.

"_ella es la Fabray correcta"_-sonrió Hiram.

Ambos hombres las miraron unos segundos mas y luego se fueron sin hacer ruido.

Ya era 24 al mediodía y Rachel seguía acostada, cuando la diva se percato que no tenia el brazo pesado de la rubia, abrió los ojos para ver si estaba. Se dio cuenta que no estaba y se sorprendió mucho, miro el reloj y marcaba las 12:35 del mediodía.

"_buen día..."-_se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció Quinn con una bandeja con un rico desayuno.

"_buen día..._-sonreía como tonta-_ eso es para mi?"_-preguntaba sorprendida.

"_claro...acostumbrate a los desayunos ricos de mi parte..."-_sonreía la rubia.

"_sos tan dulce..."-_

Quinn apoyo la bandeja en las piernas de Rachel y la diva comenzó a tomar un poco de café.

"_no vas a desayunar?"-_pregunto mirándola.

"_ya lo hice...solo quiero verte desayunar...sabias que sos hermosa?...cuando te levantas, cuando desayunas, cuando merendás, cuando almorzás, cuando cenas...todo el tiempo sos hermosa...hagas lo que hagas..."-_sonreía Quinn.

Rachel no sabia como reaccionar, si bien Charlie le decía cosas lindas las cosas que le estaba diciendo Quinn eran mucho mas que las cosas que le decía su ex novia.

"_no hace falta que digas nada eh...solo lo digo porque lo siento...ahora desayuna y cambiate...tenemos un largo día en Central Park..."_-dijo la rubia levantándose.

"_Central Park?"_-se sorprendió la diva.

"_sip...Beth quiere ir a ver a Santa...así que vamos al centro comercial y luego tus padres y mi madre pasan por ella, así nosotras le compramos el regalo...y paseamos por Central Park...que te parece?"_

"_me parece una idea perfecta..."-_sonreía Rachel.

"_bueno vamos...apurate..."-_Quinn salia de la habitación.

Rachel se quedo mirando a la rubia como salia de la habitación y termino lo mas rápido que pudo su desayuno.

Luego de una hora Rachel ya estaba preparada esperando a Quinn que estaba cambiando a Beth.

Hacia mucho frió, Quinn y Rachel iban de la mano con Beth, mientras que Hiram, Leroy y Judy caminaban mas adelante con muchas bolsas de regalos.

"_mira mami...allá esta Santa..."-_Beth señalaba un escenario, donde estaba Santa con un niño sentado en su regazo.

Había mucha cola con niños esperando que Santa le pregunte que era lo que quería para la navidad. Quinn y Rachel fueron a ponerse en la fila con la pequeña.

"_que vas a pedirle a Santa, Rach?"_-pregunta la pequeña mientras avanzaban en la fila.

"_uhmmm...yo le pediré -_pensaba- _que nunca me separe de vos...ni de tu familia..."_-dijo la diva mirando a la pequeña y luego a Quinn.

"_pero eso no es un juguete..."_-dice la pequeña.

"_pero no todo lo que se le pide a Santa tiene que ser un juguete...aveces es mas lindo pedir por personas y por la familia..."-_

"_mami que vas a pedirle vos?"_-la pequeña la miraba a la rubia.

"_uhmmm..._-se agacho para estar a la altura de Beth- _que seas muy pero muy feliz, y que todos los que nos rodean ahora, estén para siempre..."_-dice la rubia y le da un beso en la frente.

"_tampoco es un regalo..."-_frunce el ceño la pequeña.

"_no todo es material amor..."_-dice la rubia.

La fila ya había avanzado mucho y ahora era el turno de Beth, la pequeña subió con Quinn y Rachel, al escenario y Santa le pidió que se sentara en su regazo.

"_hola pequeña...como es tu nombre?"_-pregunto Santa.

"_soy Beth Fabray..."-_respondió la pequeña ilusionada.

"_bueno Beth, dime que quieres para esta navidad..."-_

La pequeña se quedo pensando un momento._ "yo quiero una muñeca, con casa y auto lujoso..."_-luego de decir eso se quedo pensando mas tiempo y miro a Quinn y a Rachel que estaban a un costado sonriendole.

"_y también quiero tener una familia, una familia con Rachel y con los abus Hiram y Leroy...quiero que Rachel viva en casa, conmigo y con mi mami...quiero verla sonreír cada vez que mi mami la abrase...quiero tener una familia y ser feliz..."_-dijo la pequeña dejando a las chicas sorprendidas y a Santa también.

"_yo me voy a encargar de que tu regalo llegue sano y salvo...sobre lo otro...la única que puede hacer ese deseo realidad, sos vos...nadie mas...pero te digo un secreto?..._-se acerco al oído de la pequeña- _esas chicas, están destinadas a estar juntas...lo veo en sus ojos..."-_Santa le sonrió y le dio un peluche de regalo.

Beth bajo con su peluche y una gran sonrisa, mientras que las chicas seguían sorprendidas por lo que le había pedido Beth a Santa.

"_Beth...porque le pediste eso a Santa?"_-pregunta la rubia intrigada.

"_porque quería la muñeca..."-_dice la pequeña mientras iba de la mano de la diva.

"_no hablo de eso...hablo de lo de la familia..."-_

"_ustedes dijeron que no solamente se le pide regalos a Santa...yo le pedí que tengamos una familia que Rachel viva con nosotras...y que los abus vengan también..."-_la pequeña encogía los hombros.

"_eso te hace feliz?"-_

"_mucho..."-_

Quinn la miro a la diva con lagrimas en los ojos y Rachel tomo su mano y entrelazaron los dedos.

"_tranquila Quinn...ella va a ser muy feliz..."-_susurro la diva a la rubia.

La rubia le sonrió y ambas se fueron así hasta donde estaban los padres de Rachel y Judy.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y Rachel y Quinn caminaban por las calles de Times Square, cuando a la rubia se le ocurrió algo increíble.

"_Quinn que haces?"-_pregunto la diva mirándola.

"_vamos Rach...tengo algo que mostrarte..."-_decía la rubia mientras corría hasta el gran árbol de navidad, típico de Times Square.

Rachel llego hasta donde se encontraba Quinn, estaban bajo el árbol, la rubia lo miraba con la cabeza en alto, Rachel la imito y lo miro sonriendo.

"_no podemos estar acá Quinn..."_-decía la diva mirándola.

"_quien dijo que no?"_-sonreía la rubia.

"_vamos Quinn...es peligroso...nos pueden llevar presas..."-_Rachel sonaba dramática.

"_Rach...es solo un árbol...estamos apreciando lo lindo que es, nadie nos va a llevar presas por estar bajo el árbol..."-_

"_mejor vamos Quinn..."-_la diva tiraba de la mano de la rubia.

"_esta bien..."-_dijo Quinn y se fue con la diva.

Iban caminando hacia unos minutos, por las calles de Times Square y la rubia se soltó de la mano, tras escuchar una melodía que conocía mucho.

"_Quinn que pasa?"-_la diva la miraba confundida, ya que la rubia estaba parada descifrando cual era la melodía.

La rubia se alejo mas y descifro la melodía y sonrió, para luego comenzar a cantar.

**It's the most beautiful time of the year**

(es la época mas hermosa del año)**  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<strong>

(las luces llenan la calle con alegría y mucho espíritu)**  
>I should be playing in the winter snow<strong>

(yo debería estar jugando en la nieve del invierno)**  
>But Imma be under the mistletoe.<strong>

(pero me quedare bajo el muérdago)

Quinn caminaba por las calles cantando, mientras la miraba a Rachel y sonreía.

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**

(no quiero perderme las vacaciones)**  
>But i can't stop staring at your face<strong>

(pero no puedo dejar de mirar tu rostro)**  
>I should be playing in the winter snow<strong>

(yo deberia estar jugando con la nieve del invierno)**  
>But Imma be under the mistletoe.<strong>

(pero me quedare bajo el muérdago)

La gente la miraba y comenzaba a seguirla, todos sacaban sus celulares para filmar ese gran espectáculo que daba la rubia. Había un grupo de chicas que la seguían, tratando de hacer una coreografiá improvisada.

**With you, shawty, with you**

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, shawty, with you<strong>

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, under the mistletoe.<strong>

(contigo bajo el muérdago)

Rachel no podía creer que la rubia le estuviera cantando otra vez, había mucha gente reunida viendo a la rubia cantar, con tanta pasión.

**Everyone's gathering around the fire**

(todo el mundo esta reunido al rededor del fuego)**  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot july<strong>

(castañas asadas como un caluroso julio)**  
>I should be chillin' with my folks I know<strong>

(debería estar relajado con mis padres, lo se)**  
>But Imma be under the mistletoe.<strong>

(pero me quedare bajo el muérdago)

**Word on the streets santa's coming tonight**

(se dice en las calles que Santa vendrá esta noche)**  
>Reindeer flying thru the sky so high<strong>

(renos volando en lo alto del cielo )**  
>I should be making a list I know<strong>

(deberia estar haciendo una lista, lo se)**  
>But Imma be under the mistletoe.<strong>

(pero me quedare bajo el muérdago)

**With you, shawty, with you**

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, shawty, with you<strong>

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, under the mistletoe.<strong>

(contigo bajo el muérdago)

**With you, shawty, with you**

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, shawty, with you<strong>

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, under the mistletoe.<strong>

(contigo bajo el muérdago)

Quinn se acerco a la diva y la tomo de las manos. Mucha gente estaba al rededor aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música, chicas que bailaban, gente disfrazada por las navidades y mucha nieve.

**Hey love the wise men followed a star**

(hey amor, los magos siguieron a la estrella)**  
>The way I followed my heart<strong>

(yo solo seguí a mi corazón)**  
>And it led me to a miracle.<strong>

(y eso me llevo a un milagro)

**Hey love don't you buy me nothing**

(hey amor, no me compres nada)**  
>'cause i am feeling one thing<strong>

(estoy sintiendo algo)**  
>Your lips on my lips<strong>

(tus labios en mis labios)**  
>That's a merry merry christmas.<strong>

(hay una muy buena feliz navidad)

Rachel seguía sorprendida, todo lo que sucedía al rededor de ellas era completamente improvisado, no podía creer que toda esa gente se metiera en un simple y significativo canto de la rubia.

**It's the most beautiful time of the year**

(es la época mas hermosa del año)**  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<strong>

(las luces llenan la calle con alegría y mucho espíritu)**  
>I should be playing in the winter snow<strong>

(yo debería estar jugando en la nieve del invierno)**  
>But Imma be under the mistletoe.<strong>

(pero me quedare bajo el muérdago)

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**

(no quiero perderme las vacaciones)**  
>But i can't stop staring at your face<strong>

(pero no puedo dejar de mirar tu rostro)**  
>I should be playing in the winter snow<strong>

(yo deberia estar jugando con la nieve del invierno)**  
>But Imma be under the mistletoe.<strong>

(pero me quedare bajo el muérdago)

**With you, shawty, with you**

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, shawty, with you<strong>

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, under the mistletoe.<strong>

(contigo bajo el muérdago)

**With you, shawty, with you**

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, shawty, with you<strong>

(contigo, preciosa, contigo)**  
>With you, under the mistletoe.<strong>

(contigo bajo el muérdago)

Quinn la llevo hasta el gran árbol y se situaron debajo de el. Un hombre se acerco con un gran muérdago.

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe**

(besame debajo del muérdago)**  
>Show me baby that you love me so<strong>

(muéstrame nena, que me amas tanto)**  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh.<strong>

El hombre puso el muérdago arriba de las chicas.

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe**

(besame debajo del muérdago)**  
>Show me baby that you love me so<strong>

(muéstrame nena, que me amas tanto)**  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh.<strong>

Cuando termino la canción, todo el mundo esperaba el tan ansiado beso debajo del muérdago. Rachel sonrió, miro a todos a su al rededor y luego la miro a la rubia.

"_gracias..."-_fue lo único que salio de su boca, para luego darle su merecido beso bajo el muérdago que sujetaba el hombre.

Todo el mundo aplaudió ese momento y luego cada uno volvió a sus lugares, pero las chicas se seguían besando, el beso era tierno y lleno de amor, era un beso deseado.

Después de unos minutos se separaron y se quedaron frente con frente.

"vas a seguir sorprendiéndome?"-preguntaba divertida Rachel.

"_eso es lo que intento..."-_

"_Quinn...eres hermosa...lo mas lindo que puedo tener en mi vida..."-_decía Rachel con los ojos brillosos.

"_hey...no llores, si?"-_la rubia le agarraba el rostro suavemente.

"_es que...es hermoso todo lo que haces por mi...y yo...y yo no hago nada..."-_decía Rachel cabizbaja.

"_no me interesa que hagas nada...con solo tenerte así, así a mi lado...me basta y me sobra"-_

Rachel no lo dudo y la volvió a besar, esta vez un beso mas corto y sentido. Cuando separo sus labios de los de la rubia, la miro y le sonrió.

"_gracias...gracias por hacerme feliz..."-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Quinn la abrazo fuertemente. Luego de unos segundo escucho un carraspeo de garganta.

"_perdón..."-_dijo una chica.

Quinn y Rachel se separaron rápidamente y la miraron a la chica. Era una chica bastante linda, morocha de pelo largo, unos ojos café, un lindo gorro de invierno, un tapado, unas botas y un jean bastante ajustado que destacaban lindas curvas de sus piernas y trasero.

"_si?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_eres Quinn Fabray?"-_pregunto la chica.

"_uhmmm...si...nos conocemos?"-_dijo Quinn dudosa.

"_no creo...soy de acá...pero yo si te conozco..."_-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Rachel trataba de asimilar todo lo que decía la chica, la verdad era que no entendía nada.

"_como que me conoces?...no entiendo..."-_fruncía el ceño la rubia.

"_si, eres la Dj de The Zone, no?"_-dijo la chica.

"_si...has ido a ese boliche?"-_

"_no...pero te eh visto en videos...eres muy famosa en youtube..."_-sonreía coqueta la chica.

"_famosa?...youtube?...es broma verdad?"-_Quinn no entendía nada.

"_no es verdad...mira..."-_la chica saco su celular y le mostró unos videos en youtube, eran varios videos y todos tenían mas de un millón de reproducciones.

"_y tienes mas de un millón de reproducciones...eres increíble...la manera que mezclas los temas es increíble..."-_decía la chica.

"_no lo puedo creer...esto es una locura..."_-decía Quinn.

"_la verdad ni yo lo creo..."-_dijo Rachel mirando a la chica de pelo negro.

"_puedo tomarme una foto con vos?"_-pregunto la chica.

"_uhmm...claro...es raro igual...pero si claro..."-_decía Quinn sonriendo.

La chica le dio la cámara a Rachel para que le sacara la foto, la chica la abrazo a Quinn por la cintura y la rubia vio como Rachel alzaba las cejas en un modo molesto. La diva rápidamente saco la foto y le entrego la cámara a la chica.

"_gracias Quinn...eres mucho mas bonita en persona..."-_dijo la chica sonriendo.

"_uhmmm...gra-gracias..."-_dijo nerviosa la rubia.

"_de nada...espero poder verte en uno de los boliches de acá...seguramente alguien te va a contratar...eres famosa y toda Dj famosa tiene su estadía en New York..."-_le guiña el ojo a la rubia.

Rachel se percato de ese coqueteo de la chica y se acerco a la rubia para agarrarla de la mano.

"_es raro todo esto..."_-dice Quinn mirando a la diva que le agarraba de la mano.

"_Quinn...no es raro...eres increíble mezclando...de seguro todos van a querer contratarte...pero no te olvides de mi eh...fui la primera en reconocerte..."_-dijo la chica.

"_uhmmm..claro...un gusto...pero no se tu nombre..."_-decía la rubia mientras la miraba.

"_Julie...Julie Kerie..."_-la chica estiro la mano.

"_un gusto Julie..."_-sonrió la rubia y le devolvió el saludo.

"_bueno ahora te dejo tranquila con tu..."_-la chica la miraba a Rachel.

"_novia..."_-dijo Rachel y luego se percato que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Quinn la miro sorprendida pero quedaba bien la palabra NOVIA en su boca.

"_bueno con tu novia...espero poder verte en estos boliches...-_le sonreía- _gracias Quinn...y sigue mezclando ese es un talento nato..."_-dijo la chica y se despide de la rubia con un beso bastante pronunciado en su mejilla.

Rachel la miraba con odio, luego la chica se despidió de Rachel con la mano y se fue. La diva la quedo mirando como se iba y luego miro a Quinn.

"_que fue eso?"_-dijo Rachel molesta.

"_lo puede creer?...estoy en youtube...no es genial?"_-decía emocionada Quinn.

"_no hablo de eso, hablo de ese beso que te dio..."-_

"_Rach...fue un beso en la mejilla..."-_

"_si pero porque duro tanto?...aparte porque me saludo con la mano a mi?...no viste como te comía con la mirada?..."-s_onaba muy molesta la diva.

"calmate Rach...-sonreía Quinn- _tengo ojos para una sola persona...aparte...que es eso de que soy tu novia?"_-decía divertida la rubia.

"_mejor vamonos de aquí...llegaremos tarde a la cena..."_-dijo Rachel desviando el tema.

Ambas chicas se fueron en taxi hasta la casa que había alquilado Leroy.

Luego de una cenar tranquilos, y de hacer sobre mesa, ya era hora de preparar todo para brindar, de eso se estaban encargando los mayores, mientras que Quinn, Rachel y Beth estaban en la terraza que daba al gran Central Park, todo iluminado y decorado.

"_es hermosa esta vista..."-_dice Rachel mientras tiene en brazos a Beth.

"_la verdad que si...y mas hermosa con esta compañía..."-_dijo la rubia mirando a las chicas.

"_allá esta mami Shelby..."-_dijo Beth señalando una gran estrella luminosa en el cielo.

Rachel la miro sorprendida y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

"_si amor...allí esta, nos esta viendo como estamos las tres juntas..."-_dijo Quinn y se acerco mas a las dos chicas.

"_como una familia...como le pedí a Santa..."-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

Quinn abrazo a Rachel por la cintura y también alcanzo a abrazar a la pequeña y juntas se quedaron mirando la estrella.

"_vamos a brindar...ya son casi las doce..."-_dijo Leroy avisándole a las chicas.

"vamos princesas..."-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Las chicas entraron a la sala, Beth se quedo parada en una silla a ella le dieron un vaso con gaseosa, las chicas agarraron sus copas al igual que los padres de Rachel y Judy.

"_3...2...1...felicidades..."_-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos chocaban sus copas con todos, hasta con la pequeña Beth que estaba ansiosa por ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

"_felicidades hija..."-_dijo Judy chocando la copa con la rubia, para luego darle un gran abrazo.

"_felicidades mama..."_-dijo la rubia abrazándola.

"_felicidades hija..."-_dijeron los padres de Rachel.

"_felicidades papas..."_-dijo la morocha y los abrazo a ambos.

"_a mi nadie me abraza?"_-se quejaba la pequeña.

"_claro mi amor..."-_dijo Quinn y la alzo para abrazarla, luego se le unieron todos a ese abrazo.

Hiram, Leroy y Judy se llevaron a la pequeña a que vea los fuegos artificiales, mientras que Rachel salio a la terraza y alzo su copa al cielo.

"_feliz navidad mama..."-_dijo la diva mirando al cielo y derramando algunas lagrimas.

Quinn la vio y luego de que la diva bajara la copa se acerco por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura.

"_feliz navidad Rach..."_-susurro la rubia al oído de su chica.

Rachel se dio vuelta y la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_feliz navidad Quinn..."-_la diva no dijo mas nada y la abrazo.

Ese abrazo era muy sentido, Quinn la arropo como siempre. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y ambas miraron al cielo, y vieron entre todos los fuegos artificiales una estrella fugaz.

"_deseo que seas muy feliz..."_-dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"_deseo hacerte muy feliz..."_-dijo la rubia.

Ambas se miraron y se besaron delicadamente, Quinn puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la diva, mientras que Rachel las poso en la cintura de la rubia. Ese beso era el primero de navidad, el primero de muchas navidades.

Se separaron y se miraron.

"_quiero pasar el resto de mis navidades así, viéndote brindar, viéndote sonreír, viéndote dedicarle un tiempo a tu madre, quiero pasar el resto de mis navidades con vos..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_eres hermosa..."_-decía la diva sonriendo.

"_se que es muy, terriblemente apresurado...pero...Rach...quiero pasar el resto de mis días con_ _vos...quiero-quiero que seas mi novia..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

Rachel se sorprendió y en ese momento comenzó a nevar y ambas chicas miraron al cielo y sonrieron a la vez.

"_alguien nos mando una linda nieve..."_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_yo creo que se quien fue..."-_

"_Quinn..."-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_no digas nada Rach...si no quieres voy a esperar todo el tiempo que se necesario, te jur..."-_dijo la rubia y Rachel se abalanzo hacia ella y la beso con mucha pasión.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire y la rubia la miro.

"_si, claro que si Quinn...quiero ser tu novia..."_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Quinn sonrió y la volvió a besar, ese beso era único, único porque marcaba el principio de algo realmente hermoso. Ya era oficial, eran novias, novias el día de navidad, que mas podían pedir?.

"_gracias..."_-susurro Quinn en los labios de la diva.

"_gracias a vos..."_-Rachel hizo lo mismo.

Ambas se siguieron besando bajo la nieve y las luces de todos los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_****bueno antes que nada...MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTE FIC Y DE OTROS TAMBIEN :P jajajajaj!****_

_****QUE TAL?...qe les parecio el capitulo?...HERMOSO NO?...todos quedaron conforme con el cap anterior asi que espero que con este tambien! jajajajaja****_

_****para mi la navidad fue un tanto rara, estaba cansada (habia trabajado), no estaba mi hermana, ni mis sobrinos...faltaba alguien muy importante para mi, asi que estaba en plan de GRINCH jajajajajaj!... me acoste tamprano me puse I'M NUMER 4 y me mire todas las escenas de Dianna! jajajajaja SII...ME REGALARON ESA PELI! :D (gracias a mi amor hermosa :D) despues me dormi y nada...asi paso mi navidad! jajajaja ****_

_****pero para el año nuevo tengo planeado MEJORES COSAS :D... vienen mis tios y mi hermana y viene mi qerido FERNET BRANCA jajajajajaja asi que espero pasarla JOYA!...****_

_****en fin...FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN, A LAS CHICAS DE TWITTER, a CANDE :D que no la pude saludar...a mi mini Biber, a Marie :$, a Biankita, a Debs, a Karelis que siempre me habla en face para felicitarme por el cap...y a muchas mas!...no me olvido de SS y ANONIMO! jajajaja qe sigo creyendo qe son las mismas ****_**personas... jajajaja**

**_algo que lei por ahi...es que Dianna y Lea pasaron la navidad juntas?...ES OBVIO!...POR ALGO LA RUBIA FUE A NY!...no es una boludes!...en fin COGIERON PARA NAVIDAD! lo presiento! :D_**

**jajajajajja**

**_ME VOY A ACOSTAR, PORQUE MAÑANA TRABAJO...Y VOY A QUE ME REVISE TODA LA DE SEGURIDAD (baba) JAJAJAJAJAJA_**

_BESOS FLOR =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	36. AÑO NUEVO

Habían pasado días ya, todos habían vuelto de New York, las chicas le habían contado a sus respectivos padres sobre su relación, todos estaban contentos y felices sobre todo Beth.

Las chicas tenían planeado reunirse con sus amigos del Glee club, comer unas pizzas y contarle sobre su relación.

"_Quinn...crees que les caiga bien a nuestros amigos?"_-pregunta Rachel.

La diva estaba sentada en el sillón, mientras tenia sus pies arriba del regazo de Quinn y la rubia le acariciaba las piernas.

"_Kurt, Santana, Mercedes y Britt...se van a poner contentas..."-_dijo la rubia mirándola.

"_no quiero que te pase nada..."-_

"_pasarme?...porque?"-_

"_conozco a Charlie y la verdad se llega a enterar y no se que pueda llegar a pasar..."-_

"_te preocupa ella?"-_

"_si, en realidad me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacerte entendés?...no quiero que te pase nada amor..."-_dijo la morocha mirándola.

Quinn la miro sonriente, y saco sus piernas de su regazo y se acerco mas a la diva.

"_como me dijiste?"_-pregunto cerca de la diva.

"_que no me preocup..."-_la rubia la interrumpió.

"_no eso no, lo otro..."-_

"_amor?"-_

"_si...me dijiste amor..."_-sonríe la rubia.

"_y como querés que te diga..."-_sonreía la diva y se acercaba mas a la rubia.

"_es que suena tan lindo de tu boca..."-_

"_amor _-le da un beso- _amor _-le da otro beso- _amor_ -le da otro beso- _amor, amor, amor, amor..."_-la llena de besos.

"_me encantas princesa...me encantas"_-Quinn la besa mas pronunciada.

Ambas chicas se besan apasionadamente y en ese momento sonó el celular de Quinn. La rubia lo agarro y lo miro.

_S...que paso?-_dijo la rubia contestando el teléfono.

_Rubia...poneme en alta voz se que estas con Berry...-_

_Ok-_dijo Quinn y lo puso en alta voz, para después colocarlo en la mesa ratona.

_Ya esta..._-hablo la rubia.

_Bueno...Berry que onda?...estaban en sesión de besos?-_

_Santana ve al grano...-_dijo Rachel.

_Esta bien, esta bien...en fin...el llamado se debe a que...mis padres pasan año nuevo en la casa de mis tíos y por lo tanto yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir, así que decidí quedarme en casa...hable con los chicos del Glee Club y la mayoría se quedan en sus casa porque sus familias se van a pasar a otro lado...la cuestión es que hable con Puck y tuvimos la GRAN idea de que pasemos todos juntos año nuevo...que les parece?..._-

_Es increíble...me parece perfecto...-_Rachel suena emocionada.

_Yo te recuerdo que tengo a Beth..._-hablo la rubia.

_La traes rubia...sabes que siempre es bienvenida a mi casa...aparte vamos a festejar decentemente.._.-ríe la latina.

_S te conozco...-_

_Vamos Quinn...quiero pasar tiempo con ella, aparte los chicos también quieren verla...luego se la llevas a tu mama...-_

_Lo pienso, si?-_

_Esta bien...y vos Berry?...te prendes?-_

_Depende si Quinn va...si, si no me quedo en casa con ella y Beth..._-dijo la morocha.

_Awww que linda gobernada..._-ríe Santana.

_Santana calmate..._-molesta Quinn.

_Perdón, perdón...en fin...las quiero a las TRES en mi casa, si?...mañana a la noche, luego les digo bien el horario...las quiero...adiós..._-dijo Santana y corto rápidamente la llamada.

Las chicas suspiraron y se miraron.

"_tienes ganas de ir?"_-pregunto la rubia mirándola.

"_si no vas vos, no"-_dijo Rachel.

"_entonces ve buscando un lindo vestido porque vamos a pasar año nuevo con nuestros amigos..."-_dijo Quinn y Rachel se abalanzo contra ella.

La beso pasionalmente y luego la miro enamorada.

"_sos tan hermosa...tan hermosa..."_-dijo Rachel mirandola.

"_estoy realmente enamorada de vos..."-_

"_yo mas...dios...no se como llegue a tanto..."-_

"_eso es bueno o malo?"-_

"_bueno...para mi...no se para vos..."-_

"_para mi es genial...estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado..."-_Quinn la abraza.

"_te quiero..."-_susurra Rachel.

"_te quiero mas..."_-Quinn le besa la cabeza a la diva.

Luego de eso ambas chicas se quedaron un rato mas abrazadas.

Ya era de noche, los padres de Rachel se habían ido y la diva estaba en su cuarto con Kurt y Mercedes.

"_ya mismos me cuentas que pasa con la rubia...concretaron?...son novias?"-_dice Kurt ansioso.

"_eso se van a enterar esta noche..."-_habla Rachel mientras se mira al espejo.

"_ya es de noche...aparte creo que ya se..."-_dice Mercedes.

"_sabes que?"_-Rachel la mira.

"_tu y Quinn...son novias..."-_

Kurt abre los ojos completamente al igual que Rachel.

"_que?...no me miren así...es mas que obvio...todos vimos como se besaban en tu fiesta Rach...así que no hace falta ser inteligente para saber que están de novias..."-_Mercedes la miraba a la diva.

"_bueno esta bien...estamos de novias..._-sus amigos comenzaron a saltar y a festejar- _pero shh...no digan nada...tenemos planeado decirlo esta noche y quiero que se hagan los sorprendidos, ok?"_-señala la diva en forma de orden.

"_esta bien..."_-dicen ambos chicos.

Los chicos siguieron hablando un rato mas.

Mientras que en la casa de Santana se encontraban Beth, Santana y la rubia.

"_bueno ya es hora de que vengan, no?"_-dice la rubia mirando su reloj.

"_estas un poco apresurada?"_-la latina ríe.

"_ei..._-la empuja- _no te rías..."-_

"_tranquila que tu pequeña diva va a llegar con sus amigos..."-_

"_quien es tu pequeña diva, mami?"_-Beth se mete en la conversación.

"_uhmmm...-_mira a Santana que esta riendo-_ la tía S esta diciendo tonterías...no le hagas caso..."_-dice la rubia restandole importancia.

"_Rachel es tu novia?"_-pregunta Beth normalmente.

Quinn abre los ojos sorprendida mientras que Santana ríe aun mas fuerte.

"_no ayudas con tu risa eh..."-_murmura la rubia a la latina.

"_amor...ven -le agarra la mano- necesito que hablemos..."_-Quinn se lleva a la pequeña a la sala.

Ambas llegan y se sientan en el sillón de la sala.

"_la querés mucho mas a Rachel que a mi?"_-pregunta Beth un poco triste.

"_que?...amor mirame _-la rubia la alza a la pequeña- _sos la única niña en mi vida que voy a amar mas allá de todo, pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntas y siempre vas a ser la primera en mi lista...Rachel es...es otro tipo de amor..."-_

"_amor?...como cual?"-_

"_como el que Rach tenia con tía Charlie..."-_

"_pero ahora?...donde esta tía Charlie?"-_

"_supongo que en New York..."-_

"_no es mas novia de Rach?"-_

"_nop..."-_

"_entonces ahora tu te besas con Rach?"-_

"_de donde sacaste eso?"_-la rubia frunce el ceño.

"_escuche a tía San que dijo que te besaste con Rachel en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella..."-_

"_dios -_murmura por lo bajo-_ si nos besamos..."_-interrumpe la pequeña.

"_y ahora Rachel viene a vivir con nosotras?...como una familia?"-_suena feliz la pequeña.

"_no amor...somos novias...pero Rach tiene su familia, sus padres y su casa...se puede quedar unos dias a dormir pero...no se va a quedar a vivir con nosotras..."-_

"_entonces no me quiere verdad?"_-suena triste Beth.

"_amor no digas eso...Rachel te quiere y mucho, te ama...y ella me pidió que te contáramos juntas la noticia...así que te pido que no digas nada Ok?"_-suena cómplice Quinn.

"_claro...yo no digo nada..."_-Beth dice eso y luego se tapa la boca.

Habían pasado mas de dos horas y los chicos del Glee Club estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Santana, solo faltaban Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes. Quinn estaba completamente nerviosa.

"_hey rubia...que pasa?"_-dice Puck asomándose a donde se encontraba Quinn.

"_nada"_-dice Quinn mirando por la ventana.

"_ya va a llegar...no te pongas así..."-_

"_de que hablas?"-_

"_Quinn...de Rach...ya va a llegar..."-_

"_no estoy así por ell -_Puck la mira desafiante_- ok, si es por ella...es que ya es tarde y solo falta ella..."-_

"_y Kurt y Mercedes..."-_

"_si ellos también..."-_

"_deja de preocuparte y ve a buscarla...ya están ahí..."_-Puck señala la ventana y la rubia ve que de un auto bajan Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel.

Cuando Quinn ve a Rachel se queda paralizada al ver lo hermosa que estaba.

Rachel llevaba una pollera negra corta hasta por arriba de la cintura, tenia una camisa blanca que quedaba adentro de la pollera dándole un aspecto de secretaria, tenia el pelo suelto con bucles y un maquillaje bastante liviano.

Kurt y Mercedes entraron primero y vieron a la rubia que estaba bastante embobada con Rachel.

"_Rubia la baba..."-_susurra Kurt al oído de Quinn.

Quinn no hizo caso y espero en la puerta hasta que llegara Rachel. La diva se acerco a la puerta y la miro tímida.

"_hola..."-_murmuro Rachel.

"_estas hermosa...dios...Rach...vas a matarme un día..."-_

"_solo es ropa informal..."-_

"_dios si eso es informal, no quiero imaginarme lo formal...y seguramente si me lo imagino ya estaría muerta!"_-Quinn la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

"_Quinn entonces que me queda para decir de vos?"_-Rachel la miraba a la rubia.

Quinn tenia puesto un vestido corto color crema ajustado en la cintura y acampanado después, tenia el pelo planchado y una cinta que decoraba su cabeza, también llevaba una chaqueta entallada al cuerpo color blanco y negro, tenia su maquillaje bastante liviano también.

"_no digas tonterías Rachel..."-_

"_eres la mejor novia del mundo...sabias?"-_susurra Rachel en los labios de la rubia.

"_nos pueden ver..."-_dijo Quinn alejándose un poco.

"_da igual..."_-Rachel no dijo mas nada y se acerco a la rubia para darle un merecido beso.

Ese beso fue tan sentido que Quinn se olvido que estaban todos los chicos del Glee Club en la sala y en especial Beth. Cuando se separaron ambas sintieron muchas miradas, resulto que cuando se dieron vuelta estaban todos los chicos mirándolas, sorprendidos.

"_uhmmm...bueno...creo que deberíamos decir algo, no?"-_dijo Rachel sonrojada.

"_si hablen..."-_dijo Puck señalándolas.

"_bueno..."_-Rachel estaba nerviosa y Quinn lo noto.

La rubia tomo la mano de la diva y la miro.

"_estamos de novias..."_-dijo Quinn soltándolo con miedo.

Luego de un silencio corto pero incomodo todos se abalanzaron hacia las chicas a felicitarlas y a abrazarlas.

Beth miraba la escena desde lejos y cruzada de brazos, cuando Rachel despejo su mirada hacia el lado de Beth la miro y se alejo de los chicos un segundo.

"_que pasa princesa?"-_Rachel se pone a la altura de Beth.

"_nadie me abraza a mi..."_-dijo triste Beth.

Rachel no lo dudo y la alzo y la dio vueltas en el aire, haciendo que la pequeña riera divertidamente.

"_nunca pienses que te dejamos de lado si?...sos hermosa, sos lo mas lindo que tenemos...Quinn y yo te vamos a cuidar con nuestras vidas, si?...te amo princesa..."_-dijo Rachel y la abrazo muy fuerte.

"_gracias Rach...sos la mejor novia que tuvo mi mama..."-_

"_oye...tuvo muchas?"_-Rachel frunció el ceño.

"_no se...pero me gustas mucho mas vos..."-_

"_lo se princesa..."-_

"_hey que hablan sin mi..."_-se acerco Quinn a las chicas.

"_nada...cosas de chicas..."-_

"_también soy una chica Rach..."-_dijo Quinn riendo.

"_cosas de chicas llamadas Beth y Rachel..."-_dijo la pequeña.

"_aaaah...ok...entonces me voy..."-_dijo la rubia amenazando con irse pero ambas chicas la detuvieron para darle un gran abrazo.

"_las quiero mucho..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a ir a el comedor donde todo estaba preparado para por fin comer la gran cena. En realidad eran puras pizzas, empandas, sushi, bocaditos y muchas cosas mas.

Beth no se apartaba ni de Rachel ni de Quinn, estaba siempre con ellas, en sus brazos o jugando con la diva.

Santana estaba con los chicos hablando, Brittany quería hablarle pero la latina la ignoraba completamente.

Ya eran casi las doce, solo faltaba una hora, por lo que era muy tarde para Beth y la pequeña se durmió, Quinn fue a acostarla en la habitación de la latina.

Luego de eso todos estaban reunidos en la sala, sacando las copas y sirviendo para poder brindar.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos y todos estaban emocionados.

"_es el primer año nuevo juntas..."-_Rachel la mira a la rubia.

"_y espero que sea el primero de muchos mas..."_-la rubia sonríe.

"_gracias..."-_

"_porque?"-_

"_por hacerme feliz..."-_

"_es un honor hacerte feliz Rach..."_- Quinn se acerca a la morocha para besarla, pero algo la interrumpe.

"_10...9...8..."-_cuentan los chicos y las chicas se acercan con los demás.

"_7...6...5...4"_-todos emocionados por la llegada del año nuevo.

"_3...2...1...FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOO..."_-gritan todos levantando sus copas y brindando con todos.

Todos chocan sus copas y se abrazan, se desean lo mejor en este año y se dicen cosas que ni al caso vienen.

Cuando Rachel se encuentra con su rubia, la mira, sonríe y choca la copa.

"_Feliz año Quinn..."-_Rachel la mira.

"_Feliz año Rach..."-_Quinn la agarra de la cintura, con la mano desocupada y la trae mas a su cuerpo.

"_espero poder hacerte la persona mas feliz en este 2012"-_susurra Quinn en los labios de la diva.

Rachel no aguanta y la besa apasionadamente y luego de unos segundos mas la mira y sonrie.

"_ya me haces MUY feliz..."-_susurra en los labios de su chica.

"_te quiero..."-_dice Quinn.

"_yo te quiero mas..."_-Rachel la abraza.

Después de eso las chicas vuelven con todos los chicos a dsifrutar de la noche. Pero en un momento Quinn desaparece y Rachel comienza a buscarla por todos lados pero no la encuentra, cuando se acuerda sube las escaleras y ve la puerta abierta de la habitación de la latina, se asoma despacio y ve a Quinn sentada en al lado de Beth y acariciando su rostro.

"_se que fue un año super difícil para vos, pero te prometo que este 2012 va a ser muy especial para vos, te prometo ser la mejor mama del mundo o por lo menos intentarlo, jamas te voy a dejar amor, jamas...sos lo mas lindo que tuve y que voy a tener en mi vida...sos la razón de mi vida...te amo"_-dijo Quinn y le beso la frente.

Cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación vio a Rachel apoyada en el marco de la puerta con varias lagrimas en los ojos.

"_hace cuanto estas parada?"_-pregunta la rubia saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"_lo justo y necesario..."-_sonríe la diva.

"_escuchaste todo?"_-baja la cabeza Quinn.

"_no te avergüences amor...es hermoso lo que dijiste, estoy segura de que vas a ser la mejor mama del mundo..."_-dice Rachel tomando su rostro con las manos.

"_gracias..."-_

Rachel la besa tiernamente. Ese beso pasa de ser tierno a ser mas pasional y mas fogoso. Luego de varios minutos ambas se separan porque no tenían el suficiente aire para seguir.

"_tenemos que irnos con los chicos..."_-dice Quinn un poco agitada.

"_quiero estar a solas contigo...un rato..."-_

"_solas?"_-Quinn se pone nerviosa.

"_si...solas..."_-Rachel la mira.

Rachel no lo duda y agarra la mano de la rubia y la arrastra hasta la habitación de los padres de Santana. Cuando entran la diva besa con mas fuerza a Quinn, pero la rubia la para antes de que pase a mayores.

"_que pasa...?"_-Rachel la mira confundida.

"_Rach...yo se que quieres esto...pero de verdad, no lo quiero así...quiero darte tu tiempo...quiero darte tu espacio...hace poco estamos y no quiero ser una aprovechadora, no quiero que recuerdes que tuvimos sexo después del año nuevo...quiero que sea especial, especial como vos...quiero planear algo lindo Rach..."-_decía Quinn mirándola.

"_pero no necesito todo eso...te quiero y estas conmigo eso es lo que me importa..."-_

"_Rach...no quiero ahora...se que todavía mi hermana esta presente y no quiero hacer algo y que la recuerdes...me entendés?...somos gemelas y tenemos similitudes...no quiero que te sientas mal, ni sentirme mal yo tampoco...mi amor por vos va a estar siempre, hagamos o no el amor...no te quiero __porque haces bien el amor...te quiero porque me llenas, porque me completas, porque me haces sentir que estoy en el cielo con solo mirarme, te quiero porque llegaste a mi vida y todo cambio...porque sos muy importante para mi, porque sos la persona que me hizo y hace feliz..."-_

Rachel la miro y se le caían unas lagrimas.

"_porque lloras?..."-_la rubia pregunto mirándola.

"_porque nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso... de verdad nadie..."-_

"_es la verdad...no tenes porque ponerte así..tendrías que saberlo... -_se acerco a la diva-_ de ahora en mas...voy a encargarme de hacértelo saber todo el tiempo que sos re importante para mi..."-_

Rachel no dijo nada y se encargo de darle un merecido beso. Luego de eso se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

"_vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales..."-_

"_voy a cualquier lado contigo..."-_Rachel sonreía feliz.

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y bajaron para ir al jardín donde estaban todos mirando al cielo.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_Bueno antes que nada...FELIZ AÑO CHICAS!...(chicos tambien jajajajaja capaz haya alguno que otro :P)...en fin...espero qe la hayan pasado increible COMO YO!...yo me tome todo, me acoste vestida, no se qe mierda hice...en fin...re lindo jajajajajajaja!_

_les comento que ya voi a volver con las notas de autor mas largas...pero tengan paciencia...les dije feliz año?...si ya lo lei arriba jajajajaja qe pelotuda estoy hoy! (hoy?...todos los dias, pero pelotuda con resaca es la peor convinacion jajajajajaja) en fin... (ya lo dije tambien?) jajajajajajaja espero qe les haya gustado el cap...AÑO NUEVO, NUEVAS HISTORIAS ojo que no todo es color de rosa eh! :P jajajajajaja_

_en fin (huuuuu como repito esa palabra concha) jajajajajaja estos capitulos fueron independientes a la historia...no cambian en nada!...simplemente fueron fiestas!...pero los que vienen van a ser mas divertidos jajajajajajaj..._

_hagamos un juego: tienen que encontrar la PERRA_

__

_ajajajajajajajajaja estoi re al pedo si!...i en pedo? naaaa es resaca! jajajajajajajajajajaja_

_bueno me despido espero qe cojan mucho este año...i nada, nada, nada, nada!_

_hace calor..._

_haaaaaaaaaaaaa PARA LOS QUE TIENEN BLACKBERRY les paso mi PIN:** 2883CC15**_

**_BESOS A TODOS! FELIZ AÑO!_**

**_FLOR =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	37. VUELTA A LA ESCUELA

Habían pasado ya varios días, el receso escolar por las fiestas ya había acabo y era hora de regresar de nuevo al Mckinley.

Quinn estaba muy nerviosa porque Beth empezaba el Kinder y a su vez volvía a la escuela con nueva novia, Rachel.

Rachel también estaba nerviosa volvía a la escuela como novia de Quinn Fabray, se iba a encontrar con Charlie y con todos los que se encargaron de molestarla. Pero eso no le importaba lo que le importaba era ganar las seccionales para luego ir a las regionales y poder llegar a las nacionales.

Santana tenia ganas de volver a la escuela, pero el solo hecho de pensar que se encontraría con Charlie y con Brittany a la vez, le daba mucha tristeza pero no iba a permitir que nadie la viera triste.

Charlie sabia que algo se comentaba sobre Quinn y Rachel, pero no se iba a dar por vencida seguía con su venganza y la primera en la lista era Santana así que no se iba a dejar caer por ninguna noticia.

Quinn salia de la casa con Beth en brazos, también iba Judy y Santana, todas para llevarla a su primer día de Kinder.

"_y Rachel?"_-pregunta la latina.

"_iba directo para allá..."_-dice Quinn mientras le pone a Beth el cinturón de seguridad.

"_va a ir Rachel?"_-pregunta la pequeña.

"_claro amor..."-_le sonríe la rubia.

Todas emprendieron camino al Kinder de Beth.

Cuando llegaron Rachel ya estaba allí, tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Beth salio corriendo y fue a abrazarla. Cuando la diva bajo de sus brazos a la pequeña saludo a Quinn con un beso en los labios.

"_hola amor..."-_sonrió la diva.

"_buen día amor...hace mucho estas esperando?"-_pregunto la rubia.

"_no, solo unos minutos..."-_sonríe Rachel.

"_hola Rachel..."_-saluda Judy.

"_hola Judy -_mira a Santana- _hola Santana..."-_

"_hola Rachel..."-_la latina sonríe.

Luego de esos saludos, llegaba la hora de que Beth entre al Kinder. Beth volvió a saludar a todas y luego fue de la mano con Quinn hasta la entrada, donde apareció una bonita chica.

Era una chica joven, de pelo largo y castaño, ojos verdes y una sonrisa increíble.

"_hola...soy Caroline...una de las maestras..."-_la miro a la rubia.

Judy, Santana y Rachel estaban mirando aquella escena.

"_quien es esa?"_-pregunto Rachel.

"_no se...pero es bastante linda..."_-comento Santana evitándose reír a lo que Judy la codeo para que dejara de molestar a la diva.

"_callate..."_-sonó molesta Rachel.

"_ella es Beth Fabray...verdad?"_-dijo Caroline.

"_si...yo soy Beth Fabray..."-_dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

"_que hermosura...quieres ir pasando?...yo tengo unas cosas que hablar con tu mami..."-_dijo Caroline a Beth.

"_claro...-_se dirigió a la rubia- _adiós mami...no me extrañes..."_-dijo Beth y le dio un beso y luego saludo a las chicas que estaban mas alejadas.

Rachel no podía dejar de ver la escena de esa chica y Quinn.

"_porque entra Beth sola?...no se supone que tienen que cuidarlos?...desde ya esta empezando mal...que clase de Kinder es este?...dios..."-_sonaba frustrada Rachel.

Judy y Santana se miraban y reían por lo bajo, Rachel estaba teniendo un ataque de celos.

"_bueno...como le dije soy Caroline...y voy a ser la maestra de Beth durante lo que resta del año..."-_dijo Caroline.

"_oh...mucho gusto...soy Quinn Fabray, la mama..."_-la rubia estira la mano y la chica la recibe muy bien.

"_he visto el historial de la niña, y la verdad no tiene porque preocuparse, acá nos encargamos de que ellos se sientan bien. Tenemos niños que tienen un solo padre, una sola madre, dos madres, dos padres...abuelos, tíos...en fin...sabemos como tratar a los niños y la verdad Beth no va hacer ningún tipo de problema..."_-dice Caroline.

"_eso es bueno escuchar...la verdad no sabia como iban a manejarse con una historia como la de Beth..."-_

"_no se preocupe...sabemos muchos casos de eso y la verdad vamos a hacer lo posible para que ella se sienta cómoda con su vida..."-_

"_gracias...ahora si me disculpa...-_miro su reloj- t_engo que irme, llego tarde a la escuela..."-_

"_eres muy joven...pero muy responsable..."-_

"_es mi ultimo año...aparte no soy tan joven..."-_

"_créeme que eres una niña..."-sonríe_ Caroline.

"_usted no se queda atrás..."_-ríe Quinn.

Rachel movía inquieta su pie, estaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada de odio.

"_ahora va a decir...'porque tarda mucho?...ya es hora de irnos y ella sigue sonriendo con esa __tipa'...te lo aseguro..."_susurra Santana a Judy, quien sonríe por la ocurrencia de la latina.

"_porque tarda mucho?...ya es hora de irnos y ella sigue sonriendo con esa tipa..."-_Rachel no deja de mirar a su novia.

Judy estalla en risas al igual que Santana, a lo que Rachel las mira molesta.

Quinn se despide de Caroline con un beso y se dirige a donde estaba su novia, con los brazos cruzados y vio que Judy y Santana se reían.

"_de que se ríen?"_-la rubia pregunta llegando hacia ellas.

"_de que alguien -mirando a Rachel- esta un poco molesta, porque cierta chica guapa te sonreía"-_Santana reía.

"_oh..._-Quinn se dio cuenta y abrazo a Rachel- _amor sabes que te amo no?...lo sabes no?...eres la única mujer en mi vida _-Judy empezó a toser- _bueno después de mi mama_ -tocio otra vez- y_ después de Beth...-_se acerco al oído de la diva- _mentira, Beth es la niña que mas amo, pero tu eres la mujer de mi vida..."_-la rubia la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

"_vamos?"-_pregunto Rachel distante.

"_no quiero que te enojes amor...por favor..."-_

"_si me das lo que es mio?"-_pregunta la diva sonriendo.

"_uhmmm..."_-Quinn no lo duda y agarra el rostro de la diva y le da su merecido beso.

Luego de eso, Judy se despide para irse a trabajar y las chicas se van a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron todas a la escuela, la primera en llegar fue la rubia, luego Santana y por ultimo Rachel.

"_vamos que llegamos tarde"_-dijo Santana caminando hacia la entrada del Mckinley.

"_voy por Rachel..."_-dijo la rubia y avanzo hacia el coche de la diva.

Rachel bajo de su coche ignorando a Quinn por completo.

"_sigues enojada?"-_dijo la rubia.

"_si..."_-Rachel paso por adelante de ella y la rubia la agarro del brazo trayendo completamente hacia su cuerpo.

Quinn no dijo nada solo la beso apasionadamente tomándola por sorpresa, pero la diva no se resistió poso sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y profundizo el beso.

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que alguien las interrumpió.

"_perdón que las interrumpa..."_-dijo una voz conocida.

"_Finn?"-_dijo Rachel mirándolo sorprendida.

"_así es..."_-sonríe el chico.

"_que haces acá?"_-pregunto Quinn con una mirada de furia.

"_volví...salí de rehabilitación y estoy de vuelta en la escuela..._-Quinn no dejaba de mirarlo fría- _yo se que cometí errores y vine a reponerlos..."_-dijo Finn mirando a ambas chicas.

"_no intentes reponerlos...el daño ya esta hecho..."_-Quinn sonaba dura.

"_Quinn entiendo tu enojo, pero de verdad he cambiado...cambie mucho, y vengo en son de paz nada mas...simplemente quiero ofrecerles mis disculpas nada mas..."-_

"_Finn conmigo esta todo bien...acepto tus disculpas _-Quinn la miro confundida- y_ me da gusto que te hayas recuperado de todo eso, me da gusto volverte a ver..."_-Rachel sonreía.

"_veo que muchas cosas cambiaron...-las miro a las chicas- hacen muy bonita pareja..."_-comento el chico.

"_Finn la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar en estos momentos, ni mucho menos aceptar tus disculpas...así que por favor si nos dejas solas...seria lo mejor..."_-Quinn suena molesta.

"_disculpen chicas no era mi intención, simplemente quería pedirles mis disculpas y bueno...nos vemos dentro..."-_el chico se despide sonriente.

"_porque eres así?"_-Rachel se separa de la rubia y la mira molesta.

"_te olvidas de todo lo que pasamos ese día por el?...te olvidas que fue el que me mando al hospital?...oh cierto...no me creías! Lo olvidaba _-sonaba irónica- n_o se si quiera perdonarlo..."-_dijo Quinn molesta.

"_no puedo creer que digas estas cosas...Quinn el merece una oportunidad como todos...es una persona..."_-Rachel la miraba.

"_no puedes disculparte con todo el mundo, no puedes darle una segunda oportunidad a todo el mundo...Rachel tienes que pensar bien lo que hacen las personas...o un día vas a venir y me vas a decir...perdone a Charlie, porque se merece otra oportunidad?"_-la rubia sonaba dura.

Rachel la miro confundida y negó con su cabeza, para luego irse caminando hacia la entrada. La rubia se quedo pensando un momento y luego proceso todo lo que había dicho y se lamento a si misma.

"_Rach...Rach..."-_gritaba Quinn mientras la alcanzaba.

"_no quiero hablar Quinn.."-_dijo la diva.

"_puedes frenar un momento..."-_

"_toco el timbre...tenemos que entrar..."-_

Rachel rápidamente entro a la escuela y la rubia bufo por lo bajo y entro también.

"_que paso ahora?"_-dijo Santana mirando a Quinn.

La rubia estaba en los lokers con la latina y no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Rachel, que estaba con Kurt y Mercedes.

"_pasa que volvió Finn y Rachel lo perdono como si nada, yo me enoje y le dije cosas que no debía..."_-Quinn hablaba sin apartar la mirada de su novia.

"_volvió Finn?...diooooossss...a ese se le van a quitar las ganas de vivir..."-_dijo con furia la latina.

"_Santana no hagas nada...dejalo...ahora quiero arreglar las cosas con Rachel..."-_Quinn cerraba su loker.

"_bueno haz algo rápido porque se aproxima Charlie..."_-dijo Santana mirando hacia el otro lado.

Quinn miro donde miraba la latina y rápidamente salio para buscar a Rachel.

"_Rach necesitamos hablar..."_-Quinn agarro a la morocha del brazo y la metió a un salón vació.

"_suéltame...me estas lastimando"-_dijo Rachel furiosa por el agarre de la rubia.

"_perdón...no quise hacerlo de verdad..."_-dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

Ambas chicas ya estaban en el salón vació, Rachel se veía muy enojada por el agarre de Quinn, y la rubia simplemente atino a sacar algo de el bolsillo de la campera de Cheerio.

"_toma..._-le entrego una cajita- _se que no es el mejor momento, ni tampoco fue la mejor acción para traerte como lo hice, también se que debía ser muy especial y romántico, pero no puedo esperar..."-decía_ Quinn mirándola.

Rachel agarro la cajita y la miro a la rubia. Su rostro era de sorpresa, no entendía nada, no sabia que contenía dentro de esa caja, pero imaginaba que podía ser algo chiquito.

"_no es un anillo...así que quedate tranquila...simplemente es algo que compre hace unos días y te lo quería entregar en una cena romántica o algo mas lindo, pero no pude esperar..."-_

Rachel no decía nada, simplemente atino a abrir la cajita y se encontró con algo de oro, si bien no era un anillo, era una cadenita, una estrellita de oro muy linda.

"_Quinn es-es hermosa...te debe haber costado una fortuna..."_-Rachel no apartaba la vista de la estrella.

"_no es nada...-_la miro_- es muy poco para lo que siento por vos..."-_

Rachel la miro y sonrió, luego de eso la saco y cerro la cajita. Quinn la miro atenta y la diva le entrego la cadenita.

"_quieres ponérmela?"_-pregunto Rachel.

"_claro..."_-dijo la rubia.

Rachel se dio vuelta y Quinn corrió el pelo de la diva, para colocar la cadenita muy suavemente. Luego de prenderla beso el cuello de la diva a lo que Rachel se dio vuelta y poso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su novia.

"_te quiero...eres hermosa..."_-susurraba Rachel casi en los labios de la rubia.

"_tiene algo grabado..."-_dijo la rubia mirando la estrella.

"_que?"-_Rachel se separo y miro la cadenita.

Cuando dio vuelta la estrella tenia grabado un _'__tu brillas mas que todas'__._ Rachel al ver la inscripción sonrió y solo atino a besar a la rubia apasionadamente.

Cuando, luego de unos minutos ambas se separaron, la rubia poso su frente en la de su novia.

"_te quiero demasiado Rach...y no quiero pelear contigo..."-_susurro la rubia.

"_te quiero mucho mas Quinn...perdón por reaccionar de esa manera..."-_

"_perdoname tu, voy a aceptar lo que te parezca..."-_

"_no es cuestión de aceptar Quinn...es cuestión de entender que no todo es rencor en la vida..."-_

"_lo se amor...pero entiende el te hizo daño y lo perdonas así como si nada..."_-la rubia se separa un poco mas para verla a los ojos.

"_ya se...pero el vino a pedir disculpas...es lo que vale o no?"_-la miro con carita de tierna.

"_dios no me puedo resistir a esa carita..."_-sonríe y agarra el rostro de la morocha con sus manos.

"_me veías con esos ojos antes?"-_pregunta la diva sonriendo.

"_uhmmm...nop...eras indeseable para mi...siempre te vi con ojos de amiga...hasta que bueno...empezaron a pasarme otras cosas..."-_

"_sos hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa"_- mientras la besaba lento y pausadamente.

Ambas se besaron un poco mas y salieron de ese salón de la mano y muy sonrientes, cuando justo salían pasaba Charlie con sus amigas y todo se tenso.

Charlie miro a Rachel y la diva no le pudo sostener la mirada tan profunda de su ex. Quinn la miraba con odio a su hermana pero no dejaba que la morocha cayera y sostuvo con fuerza su mano.

Pasaron solo unos segundos y Quinn y Rachel avanzaron para sus respectivas clases dejando a una Charlie paralizada.

"_Charlie..."-_habla Camille.

"_no lo puedo creer...es verdad...esta con ella, con mi hermana..."_-murmuraba con odio la rubia.

"_calma Charlie...acuérdate de la venganza...lo mejor para el final..."_-le dice la chica.

"_por supuesto...-_mira con rabia a las chicas que iban adelante- _ahora tengo que seguir con mi venganza...y poco a poco caerán todas..."-_sonrió maliciosa Charlie.

El día en la escuela pasaba como si nada, Rachel y Quinn se encontraban entre clase y clase, andaban de la mano y se hacían sus merecidos cariños.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y los chicos se fueron a sentar juntos como de costumbre. Santana estaba preocupada porque no había visto a Britt en todo el día.

Todos estaba hablando de las seccionales que solo faltaba unos días, estaba Quinn con Rachel muy abrazadas y todos los demás con sus respectivas parejas.

Santana se disculpo y fue al baño, cuando iba camino hacia los baños escucho de unas chicas hablar sobre Brittany.

"_viste quien esta llorando en el baño?"-_decía una de las chicas mientras Santana pasaba por al lado.

"_no, quien?"-_dijo la otra chica.

"_Brittany, la porrista...que le habrá pasado no?"_-dice la chica.

Cuando Santana escucho eso rápidamente salio corriendo hacia el baño y las chicas miraron a la latina y chocaron sus manos "perfecto" dijeron mientras sonreían.

Santana abrió rápidamente la puerta del baño y se encontró con dos chicas besándose, eran Charlie y Brittany. La latina no podía moverse, por mas que lo intentara sus pies no reaccionaban, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse debido a las lagrimas contenidas, sus manos y brazos temblaban y las chicas no se habían percatado de la presencia de Santana.

Cuando se separaron, producto de la falta de aire, Brittany miro a Santana.

"_Santy..."_-dijo la rubia soltando a Charlie.

"que oportuna Santana..."-sonó sarcástica Charlie.

"_Santy no-no, no es..."-_Brittany no podía terminar la frase ya que la latina la interrumpió.

"_ni te gastes Brittany..._-se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían sin esfuerzo- _no hace falta que me cuentes nada...lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos..."_-Santana sonaba dolida.

"_Santy de verdad...por favor...no-no..."_-la bailarina se acercaba a la latina.

"_NO!...-_se separa- _no te atrevas a tocarme...no lo hagas..."_-Santana se alejaba molesta.

"_oh vamos Santy...-_se ríe- _si ya sabias de todo esto...deja de hacerte la desentendida..."_-Charlie sonreía maliciosamente.

"_callate _-la señalaba- _porque no sabes nada de nada...así que cierra tu maldita boca"-_Santana hablaba entre dientes.

"_no me puedes hacer nada Santy...estamos en la escuela y no seria correcto para ninguna pelear en el baño..."-_Charlie sonreía de lado.

"_no me interesa rebajarme a _-la mira de arriba abajo-_ esta mierda..."-_

"_shh...tranquila...mas respeto conmigo eh..."-_

"_vete al diablo..."_-Santana furiosa.

"_Santy por favor..."-_Britt la agarra del brazo a la latina.

"_no me toques Britt...no lo hagas..."_-Santana se zafa del agarre de la rubia.

"_San por favor...hablemos..."_-la rubia le ruega.

"_no...para que?...si ya vi todo lo que tenia que ver..."-_

"_exacto, viste todo...así que puedes retirarte y dejarnos seguir con lo nuestro..."_-Charlie la miro.

Santana se dio media vuelta y antes de abrir la puerta se paro unos segundos a pensar y luego de eso volvió a darse vuelta para mirar a ambas chicas.

"_esto es obra tuya, no Charlie?..._-se ríe para mi misma- _dios mio como no lo pensé antes..._-se acerco mas a la tenista- _planeaste todo esto para que viniera y te viera como te besabas con Britt o no? _-levanta una ceja- _eran TUS _-la toca con el dedo indice en el pecho- _amigas las que hablaban CASUALMENTE en los lokers y vengo y me encuentro con esta escena..._-se agarra la cabeza y sonríe irónicamente- _es increíble tu mente, pero sabes que?...no es mucho mas que la miá...así que...me largo, espero que tengas un poco de inteligencia y sepas llevarte bien con los pocos amigos que te quedan..."-_Santana se da vuelta y se dirige a la puerta sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Brittany.

"_por favor..."_-susurra Britt triste.

"_pensé que nunca iba a encontrar una persona a quien amara tanto...debí haber sabido que cuando llegarías me harías llorar..."_-dijo Santana y dejo a ambas chicas en el baño sorprendidas por lo dicho.

Santana llego a la mesa de la cafetería y Quinn se percato que la latina estuvo llorando. La rubia dejo a un lado su novia por un rato y se sentó al lado de la latina.

"_paso algo?"_-dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"_Charlie...siempre Charlie..."-_susurro Santana jugando con su comida.

"_que hizo ahora?"-_

"_ideo un maldito plan e hizo que fuera al baño y la viera besarse con Brittany..."-_

"_que?...pero como, osea no entiendo..."-_

"_no importa Quinn...lo que importa es que estoy mas que destruida...se puede caer mas bajo de lo que había caído?...si...la verdad que me di cuenta que todavía puedo caer mas bajo..."-_

Quinn paso su brazo por los hombros de la latina y le brindo su apoyo, Santana sintió ese gesto y sonrió levemente.

Después de el almuerzo los chicos tenían unas clases mas y Quinn y Santana tenían practica con las Cheerio donde se encontrarían con Brittany también. La practica fue muy tensa entre Britt y Santana, Quinn apoyo a la latina en todo momento y no la dejo sola ni un segundo.

Cuando ya habían terminado las practicas, se fueron a los vestuarios a bañarse, luego de varios minutos la latina y la rubia salían al estacionamiento de la escuela y se encontraron con Rachel que esperaba a su novia.

"_que haces acá amor?"-_pregunta Quinn acercándose a la diva.

"_te esperaba..."_-sonríe la diva.

"_nos vemos luego Quinn..._-saludo a la rubia- _adiós Rachel..."_-Santana también saludo a la morocha y se fue a su respectivo auto.

"_paso algo?"_-pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn, que no puede despegar la mirada de Santana.

"_uhmmm...Charlie hizo de las suyas y mira como la dejo..."-_Quinn se lamentaba.

"_que hizo ahora?"-_

Quinn le contó todo lo que había hecho y Rachel seguía sorprendiéndose, no podía entender como Charlie podía llegar a ser tan mala con los demás.

"_en fin...me encanta que me esperes..."_-Quinn tomaba a la diva por la cintura y la acorralaba en el minicooper rojo de Rachel.

"_a si?...-_jugaba con la cadenita de la rubia_- entonces te voy a esperar todos los días..."_-Rachel sonreía.

"_me encanta esa idea...y yo también te voy a esperar todos los días que salgas mas tarde que yo..."-_

"_vamos a casa?..."-_pregunta sonrojada la diva.

"_me encantaría...pero tengo que ver como le fue a Beth en el Kinder...y luego tengo ensayo con Alex..."_-dice la rubia.

"_Alex?...porque ensayo fuera de clases?...eso no hace nunca..."-_Rachel sonaba celosa.

"_porque no pudimos hoy...aparte Schue dijo que podíamos ensayar en las casas...y a mi me viene bien porque así no tengo que estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa...por Beth..."-_

"_como digas..."_-Rachel mira hacia otro lado y se cruza de brazos.

La rubia sonríe ante la reacción de Rachel y se pega mas al cuerpo de su novia y comienza a besar el cuello de la diva.

"_Quinn...estamos en el estacionamiento..."-_Rachel trata de ser seria.

"_mmm...y?"_-sigue besando el cuello de su novia.

"_que no es correcto..."-_Rachel ya había aflojado los brazos de su postura.

"_mmm...me encanta tu cuello..."_-seguía besando el cuello.

"_Quinn...por favor..."_-Rachel sentía como su piel se erizaba.

Quinn se apegaba mas al cuerpo de la diva y cada vez besaba con mas pasión su cuello. Rachel sentía que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento, ya que sus piernas y sus manos estaban completamente flojas.

"_Quinn...por favor...Quinn..."_-Rachel hablaba dificultosamente y hasta le salían gemidos.

Quinn se separo unos pocos milímetros y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su novia.

"_te quiero tonta...no quiero que te pongas celosa...aparte si quieres puedes venir a darnos unos concejos para el dueto..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo muy tierna a su novia.

"_dios...puedes dejar de hacer eso..."_-Rachel frunce el ceño.

"_que hago?"-_pregunta la rubia preocupada.

"_sonríes hermosamente tierna..."_-sonríe la diva.

"_awwwww _-la abraza- _sos hermosa...te...te quiero mucho..."-_Quinn hablaba nerviosa ya que casi se le escapa una palabra.

Rachel sonríe y agarra el rostro de la rubia con sus manos para luego besarla tiernamente. Un beso que duro varios minutos hasta que ambas necesitaron aire.

"_amo tus besos...te lo dije?"-_Quinn tiene puestas sus manos en la cintura de la diva.

"_uhmmm..._-piensa- _creo que si...unas cuantas veces..."_-ríe Rachel.

"_sos hermosa..."-_

"_no mas que vos..."-_

"_shh...acá la que dice la verdad soy yo..."-_

"_hey...-_le pega en el hombro- _yo también digo la verdad..."-_Rachel pone cara de enojada.

"_sos mi diva hermosa..."_-Quinn vuelve a besar a Rachel, antes que la diva le conteste.

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que el celular de la rubia sonó. Era un mensaje de texto.

_**Acabo de ir a buscar a Beth y estamos yendo a casa...dios mio no sabes todo lo que habla en solo segundos...tienes que evitar que se junte mucho con Rachel jajajaja...te amamos -Judy. **_

Quinn rió después de ver el mensaje y la morocha la miro raro, la rubia no dudo y le mostró el mensaje y se cruzo de brazos en forma de enojada.

"_amor...Beth esta mucho tiempo contigo...mi mama tiene razón..."-ríe_ la rubia.

"_basta...no hablo mucho yo..."-_Rachel seguía cruzada de brazos.

"_si supieras..."_-sonríe la rubia.

"_basta Fabray..."-_

"_te ves hermosa así...cuando finges enojarte..."_-Quinn se acerca mas a la diva.

Rachel iba a contestar pero la rubia no la dejo, ya que la volvió a besar mas pasional.

Después de unos minutos ambas se despidieron, forzadamente ya que Quinn tenia que estar en su casa. Luego de un ultimo beso las dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

_**No cantes victoria Fabray...no todo lo tienes ganado...esto es entre vos y yo...-numero desconocido.**_

Quinn miro su celular y se sorprendió al ver ese mensaje pero se imaginaba de quien podría ser.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_Jelouuuu! sisis bueno me retrase un toqe...MENTIRA me hacia rogar! jaajajajajaja...qe onda que les parecio el cap?...vieron ahi tienen a una San tristona pobre :(...awwwww vemos a Quinn y a Rachel tan lindas awwwww EL AMOR ESSSSS UNA MAGIAAAAAAAAA UNA SIMPLE FANTACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...QUEEEEEEEEEEE (me olvide la letra perdon tito el mambino...digo el BAMBINO! jajajajajajja) en fin...NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA! (pastel jajajajaja) Charlie tiene planeado vengarse y es bastante FORRITA! asi q ojo eh!..._

_**NOTA DESTACADA:** la verdad hacia mucho que no hacia notas destacas...saben porque?...porqe **TENIA ALTA PAJA!** me daba paja hasta escribir la contraseña para entrar a mi face! asi que imaginense LA ALTA PAJA qe tenia! jajajajajaja...en fin...que sabemos de las chichis?...bueno segun...SEGUN!...dicen que habra dueto FABERRY! oseaaaa que Ryan esta teniendo sexo con algun fan oculto de Achele! yo se lo qe les digo! jajajajajaja...tambien nuestra querida Lea twitteo que lo primero del dia iba a ser una escena con Quinn (Dianna Agron...si, ya se qe la conocen,...pero me encanta poner DIANNA AGRON! jajajajja) y bueno la rubia twitteo a todos menos a Lea...COINCIDENCIA?...NO LO CREO! jajajajajajaja...despues?...me entere que la morocha (y no hablo de Amber ajajajajajaja) anduvo por mis pagos(? (bueeeeee ya qeria! jajajajaja) naaaaaaa ni idea...hay muy pocas noticias de las chichis pero bue...esperemos qe onda...qe nos traen estos dias..._

_**NOTA AL PEDO:** bueno...estos dias estuve tranquila... (en realidad me rasque soberanamente las bolas jajajajja) tambien me tome dias de descanzo... (cuando mi vida es un descanso todo el tiempo, si no hago una verga jajajajajaja)...deje de trabajar...(eso es verdad porque me suspendieron porq no habia mucho trabajo...pero me van a llamar otra vez...) cobre, me compre un BLACKBERRY porqe tenia ganas de comprarme uno y rascarme de nuevo las bolas jajajajaj...lo mas importante de esta semana?...fue que ayer...me levante tipo 12 por ahi y yo bien con mi pijama de ceda (mentira una remera toda rotosa y un short violeta...quien mierda tiene un short violeta? jajajajajaja al estilo barnie jajajajaja) en fin...cuando estaba por entrar al baño...mi papa dice CORREO...y viene con un paquete...y yo lo miro...i digo...para mi? y me dice...vos sos Florencia?...y yo...emmmm para...si... :O para mi dije! jajajajajaja-... no sabia que mierda era...era un paquete raro...lo aprete y estaba duro (si, duro jajajajajaja) cuando leo decia... 2788 Ocean Ave. Brooklyn, NY 11229 y dijeeee :O noooooooo me aceptaron en **NYADA!** jajajajajajaja (y me di cuenta que miraba mucho Glee :P jajajajajajaja) en fin lei un poco mas y decia **MAGAZINE!** y dije LA REVISTA, LA REVISTA, LA REVISTA...... la abri y tenia otro paquete dentro...abri el otro paquete y saqe la revista...ERA LA NYLON! era la NYLON EN LA QUE SALE DIANNA! :O dioossssss me mori cuando la vi...no la queria sacar del plastiqito jajajajajaja...es tan linda, tan hermosa, taaaaaaaan ...en fin...me la regalo una persona especial :D estoy tan contenta!...(igual quiero entrar en NYADA jajajajajaja) diossss la veo todos los dias...la vuelvo a guardar en el plastiqito y luego en sus paquetitos jajajajajajajajaja siii no quiero qe se rompa ni nada... :D_

**_ANUNCIO ESPECIAL:_**

_Tenemos pagina oficial en facebook...mi MINI BIEBER (Karla) y yo...decidimos tener una pagina oficial para los fanaticos de nuestros fics...asi que espero que les guste...buscanos como: _

_ **Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón" **_

_ahi vas a poder encontrar de todo...spoilers, introducciones, avisos, fotos, discuciones, comentarios...de todo! aceptaremos todo tipo de comentario y sugerencias!...asi que no duden y pongan un me gusta..._

_Ya tienen el album con los personajes de_**_ "Quien decide es el corazon".._**_..podran ver a cada uno de los personajes en fotos...asi se los imaginan mejor! :D_

_Desde ya muchas gracias_

**_Besos!_**

**_Floor :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	38. SECCIONALES

Quinn se encontraba en el baño de la escuela, estaba vestida con una bermuda negra, un cinturón blanco con tachas, una camisa blanca que estaba cubierta por un chaleco negro y unas zapatillas blancas también.

Estaban preparándose para las seccionales.

Si hoy era el gran día de las seccionales y todos estaban nerviosos y emocionados a la vez. Quinn se había alejado un poco de los demás ya que tendría que cantar un dueto con Alex.

Estaba en el baño ultimando detalles de su maquillaje cuando entro una Santana desesperada.

"_dios mio..._-se asusto la rubia- _puedes ser un poco menos desesperada?"_-la rubia la miro.

"_no puedo...-_respiraba agitada- _llevo mas de_ -se ponía sus manos en las rodillas para respirar con mas pausa- _dios_ -se volvió a parar- _no quieres saber quienes son nuestros competidores..."_-dijo Santana después de respirar mejor.

"_que?...no entiendo..."-_Quinn fruncía el ceño.

"_adivina a quien tenemos de competidores?"-_

"_a quien?"-_

"_Charlie Fabray...te suena?"-_

"_QUE?"-_grito Quinn sin entender nada.

"_si, así es...las acabo de ver...están en la otra sala, preparándose...y el juez principal me lo acaba de informar...Charlie y "The Avengers" compiten con New Directions..."_-dijo Santana.

"_The Avengers?...que es eso?"_-la rubia no entendía nada.

"_el grupo de Charlie, se encargo específicamente de que el grupo sea competidor de nosotros..."-_

"_no lo puedo creer...dios...que mas quiere?...no lo entiendo..."_-Quinn sonaba frustrada.

"_no lo se Quinn, pero no vamos a darnos por vencidas, ok?..._-se acerca a la rubia- _vamos Quinn podemos con esto...lo tenemos ganado..."_-afirma la latina.

Quinn abre la canilla y pone sus manos bajo el agua, para luego agachar su cabeza y tirarse suficiente agua para calmarse. Santana le da una toalla y la rubia se limpia el rostro.

"_no es justo...realmente no es justo que haga todo esto..."_-Quinn se miraba al espejo.

"_Quinn es obvio que de ella podemos esperar esto y mucho mas...solo hay que saberla llevar..."_-Santana la miraba por el espejo.

"_no se si pueda...la verdad no se..."-_

"_vamos rubia..."_-Santana le sobaba la espalda.

"_señoras y señores...bienvenidos a las seccionales en el William Mckinley High School"_-se escuchaba la voz del presentador.

"_Quinn vamos...tenemos que estar allá..."_-Santana la agarraba del brazo a la rubia.

"_puedes dejarme un minuto sola?"_-pide la rubia y Santana la mira con cara de molesta _"solo un minuto San..."_-ruega la rubia.

"_esta bien...si no llegas en un minuto vengo y te saco de los pelos"-_amenaza la latina.

"_claro..."-_sonríe forzada Quinn.

Santana sale de los baños y Quinn se mira al espejo y se pone a pensar.

Cuando la latina llega donde estaban sus amigos sentados, encontró lugar al lado de Rachel, ya que la diva le había apartado lugar para ella y para Quinn.

"_permiso _-pasa entre la gente sentada- _permiso..."_-Santana llega a sentarse al lado izquierdo de Rachel.

"_y Quinn?"_-pregunta rápidamente la diva.

"_se quedo en el baño...pero enseguida viene..."-_

"_le paso algo?"_-Rachel sonaba preocupada.

"_no, nada...simplemente se estaba maquillando...tranquila..."-_dijo Santana sonando serena.

Rachel se acomodo mas en su asiento y la latina miraba su reloj para ver cuanto había pasado desde que dejo a Quinn sola en el baño.

"_ESTE AÑO LAS SECCIONALES TENDRAN DOS COMPETIDORES...LOS CUALES AMBOS SON DEL MCKINLEY..."_-decía el presentador.

Mientras tanto Charlie, Camille, Taylor, Sarah, Jessica, Kate, Emma, Kayla, Victoria, Hannah, Natalie y Michelín estaban esperando que las presentaran.

"_sabes muy bien que no vamos a ganar...no?"-_pregunta Camille acercándose a Charlie.

"_claro que lo se...pero no vine a ganar, ni mucho menos a llevarme un estúpido trofeo...no me interesa una mierda el coro...simplemente vine a hacerle saber a mi querida hermana que no todo va a ser color de rosa.._."-dice Charlie mirando hacia el escenario.

"_tienes mi apoyo, lo sabes, no?"-_

"_claro Cam...no me olvido...y créeme que te lo sabre recompensar..."_-Charlie la mira y le guiña un ojo.

Charlie regresa a las chicas y les da unas indicaciones.

Mientras tanto Quinn aparece pidiendo permiso para sentarse al lado de su novia.

"_amor pensé que no llegarías..."-_dice Rachel mirando a la rubia.

Santana se inclina un poco para ver como estaba Quinn, y la rubia la mira y le sonríe en señal de que esta todo bien.

"_tranquila amor...estoy acá..."-_dice la rubia y le toma la mano.

Ambas chicas se acomodan bien, ya que las luces se apagaron y el presentador esta por dar por empezado el concurso.

"_CON USTEDES... The Avengers"_ -dijo el presentador y salio del escenario.

Las chicas estaban vestidas con una pollera a cuadros roja y negra, una musculosa blanca y arriba una remera de tiritas roja, unas medias deportivas blancas con franjas rojas que llegaban hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas rojas.

Se subió el telón y las primeras notas se escucharon.

Todas las chcias:

**Hey hey**

(oye, oye)

**You you**

(tu, tu)

Charlie:

**I don't like your girlfriend**

(no me agrada tu novia)

Las chicas:

**No way no way**

(de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)

Charlie:

**I think you need a new one**

(pienso que necesitas una nueva)

Las chicas:

**Hey hey**

(oye, oye)

**You you**

(tu, tu)

Cuando Rachel vio que se trataba de Charlie no pudo evitar removerse incomoda en el asiento, en cambio Quinn cuando escucho la canción se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a Charlie que la cantaba claramente dedicada a Rachel.

Charlie:

**I could be your girlfriend**

(yo podria ser tu novia)

Las chicas:

**Hey hey**

(oye, oye)

**You you**

(tu, tu)

Charlie:

**I know that you like me**

(se que yo te gusto)

Las chicas:

**No way no way**

(de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)

Charlie:

**You know it's not a secret**

(sabes que no es un secreto)

Las chicas:

**Hey hey**

(oye, oye)

**You you**

(tu, tu)

Charlie:

**I want to be your girlfriend**

(yo quiero ser tu novia)

Los chicos de New Directions no podían creer que Charlie estaba cantando esa canción, tampoco entendían como llego a tener otro coro, si había abandonado el Glee club.

Charlie:

**You're so fine**

(estas muy bien)

**I want you mine**

(te quiero para mi)

**You're so delicious**

(eres tan deliciosa)

**I think about you all the time**

(pienso en ti todo el tiempo)

**You're so addictive**

(eres tan adictiva)

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

(no sabes lo que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir bien)

Claramente Charlie le dedicaba la canción a Rachel y la miraba a los ojos, le cantaba como si no hubiera nadie mas en el auditorio.

**Don't pretend**

(no finjas)

**I think you know I'm damn precious**

(creo que sabes que soy malditamente preciosa)

**And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess**

(y por el infierno, que si soy una maldita princesa)

**I can tell you like me too**

(te puedo decir que tu me gustas tambien)

**And you know I'm right**

(y sabes que tengo razon)

Quinn estaba molesta, furiosa, enojada, no podía entender como Charlie se atrevía a cantar semejante canción en una competencia de coros.

**She's like so whatever**

(ella es tan "cualquier cosa")

**You can do so much better**

(tu puedes tener algo mejor)

**I think we should get together now**

(pienso que nosotras deberiamos estar juntas ahora)

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

(y eso es lo que dicen todos)

Santana sabia que la rubia iba a reaccionar de alguna manera, porque no se iba a quedar callada, por eso la miraba cada dos segundos para ver que hacia.

Todas las chcias:

**Hey hey**

(oye, oye)

**You you**

(tu, tu)

Charlie:

**I don't like your girlfriend**

(no me agrada tu novia)

Las chicas:

**No way no way**

(de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)

Charlie:

**I think you need a new one**

(pienso que necesitas una nueva)

Las chicas:

**Hey hey**

(oye, oye)

**You you**

(tu, tu)

Charlie:

**I could be your girlfriend**

(yo podria ser tu novia)

Esa fue la frase que detono la furia de Quinn. La rubia se levanto de su asiento y salio de la sala con una gran furia que corría por sus venas.

Las chicas:

**Hey hey**

(oye, oye)

**You you**

(tu, tu)

Charlie:

**I know that you like me**

(se que yo te gusto)

Las chicas:

**No way no way**

(de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)

Charlie:

**You know it's not a secret**

(sabes que no es un secreto)

Rachel se percato de que la rubia había salido y salio corriendo tras ella.

Las chicas:

**Hey hey**

(oye, oye)

**You you**

(tu, tu)

Charlie:

**I want to be your girlfriend**

(yo quiero ser tu novia)

La actuación de las chicas todavía no había terminado, pero Quinn y Rachel no estaban en el auditorio. La rubia caminaba rápido por los pasillos del Mckinley, mientras que Rachel trataba de alcanzarla.

"_Quinn"_-grita Rachel y la rubia se para en seco.

Rachel se acerco mas a la rubia, que seguía de espaldas a su novia.

"_Quinn...-_suavizo su voz- _a donde vas?"_-pregunto la diva tomándola del hombro.

"_no viste?_ -se da vuelta- _no la viste? _-señala al auditorio- _es necesario cantar esa canción?...es necesario cantarla mirándote?...es necesario hacerlo en frente de todos?"_-Quinn sonaba furiosa.

"_calmate Quinn...no entiendo tu furia..."_-Rachel la miraba.

"_no la entiendes? _-se agarra la cabeza- _dios, Rachel...no entiendes nada..._"-Quinn gritaba.

"_calmate porque yo no te estoy gritando..."_-Rachel molesta por el trato de la rubia.

Quinn la mira y luego estampa su espalda contra la pared y se deja caer como una bolsa de papas. Rachel mira como la rubia se va cayendo y ablanda su postura. Se agacha y se pone en cuclillas frente a la rubia.

"_Quinn no entiendo porque tu enojo..."_-Rachel suena mas tranquila.

"_porque quiere arruinar todo...de verdad lo quiere...yo se muy bien que mi hermana no se anoto en este concurso para ganar las seccionales, simplemente se anoto para cantar esa maldita canción y hacerme sentir como una estúpida..."_-las palabras de la rubia sonaban con bronca.

"_Quinn si ella quiere jugar va a perder...no le hagas caso...no tiene sentido que te pongas así...no tiene sentido nada de esto...estamos juntas o no?"_-Rachel le agarra la mano.

"_Rach no entiendes...por mas que estemos o no juntas, ella no va a parar...no hasta que gane lo que quiere..."-_

"_y que quiere?"-_

Quinn frunce el ceño y se para rápidamente molesta.

"_como que quiere? _-grita- _a ti!...maldita sea Rachel...te quiere a ti... a nadie mas que a ti..."_-Quinn agitaba los brazos en forma de bronca.

Rachel trataba de no perder la paciencia y se acerco a la rubia y la tomo del rostro.

"_Quinn mirame _-la rubia no la miraba- _mirame Quinn _-la rubia alza su mirada- _nadie, escuchame, nadie va a separarme de ti y mucho menos ella...no tengo intenciones de separarme de ti ni mucho menos...así que deja de pensar esas estupideces, si?"-_Rachel le sonríe.

Quinn se separa de la diva dejándola confundida.

"_no lo entiendes Rachel...ella no va a parar...no va a parar...esto es solo una advertencia...la conozco...y se que tiene mucho por mostrar, esto es nada a comparación de lo que puede llegar a venir..._-se agarra la cabeza- _esto no debía estar pasando, realmente no debía..."_-Quinn agarraba su cabeza y negaba una y otra vez.

Rachel se quedo pensando cada y una de las palabras que repetía Quinn y comenzó a temblar.

"_es-estas dudando de-de lo nuestro?..."_-Rachel sonaba con la voz temblorosa.

Quinn al escuchar a Rachel así saco sus manos de la cabeza y la miro.

"_yo-yo realmente..."_-Quinn se acercaba a la diva y fue interrumpida por una voz conocida.

"_Quinn...vamos, es nuestro turno..."_-dijo Alex interrumpiendo lo que la rubia iba a contestarle a Rachel.

Quinn la miro y Rachel bajo su mirada, la rubia no dijo nada y salio corriendo hacia el auditorio dejando a Rachel parada ahí.

Quinn se situaba en el lado derecho del escenario detrás del telón y Alex se situaba igual pero en el lado izquierdo del escenario. Cuando la el piano comenzó a sonar Quinn respiro profundo y empezó a caminar haciéndose visible para el publico del auditorio.

Quinn:

**I can almost see it**

(casi puedo ver)

**That dream i'm dreaming**

(el sueño que siempre soñe)

**but there's a voice inside my head saying**

(pero hay una voz en mi cabeza que me dice...)

**You'll never reach it**

("nunca lo alcanzaras")

En ese momento sale Alex de su lugar y comienza a cantar, avanzando hacia la rubia.

Alex:

**Every step i'm taking, every move I make feels**

(cada paso que doy, cada moviente que hago me hace sentir)

**Lost with no direction**

(perdida sin ninguna dirección)

**My faith is shaking**

(me fe se esta tambaleando)

**But I , gotta keep trying**

(pero tengo que seguir intentándolo)

**Gotta keep my head held high**

(tengo que mantener la cabeza en alto)

La rubia se movía en el escenario como si fuera una cantante profesional.

Quinn:

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

(siempre habra otra montaña)

**I'm always gonna wanna to make it move**

(que siempre voy a querer mover)

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

(siempre sera una batalla difícil)

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

(que veces tienes que perder)

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

(no se trata de que tan rápido este ahi)

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side **

(no se trata de lo que espere al otro lado)

**It's a climb**

(es la subida)

Todo el mundo se paro a aplaudir y a gritar por semejante canción y comenzó a sonar toda la banda de sonido.

La rubia podía ver en las butacas a su madre, con Beth, la pequeña sonreia como nunca y eso la hacia feliz a Quinn.

Alex:

**The struggles I'm facing**

(las luchas que me enfrento)

**The chances I'm taking**

(las oportunidades que tomo)

**Sometimes might knock me down, but**

(aveces me afectan, pero)

**No I'm not breaking**

(no me estoy rompiendo)

**And I **

(y yo)

**I got to be strong**

(tengo que ser fuerte)

**Just keep pushing on, cause**

(solo seguir peleando porque)

Quinn y Alex:

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

(siempre habrá otra montaña)

**I'm always gonna wanna to make it move**

(que siempre voy a querer mover)

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

(siempre sera una batalla difícil)

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

(que veces tienes que perder)

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

(no se trata de que tan rapido este ahí)

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side **

(no se trata de lo que espere al otro lado)

**It's a climb**

(es la subida)

La música se paro y solo un piano se escuchaba.

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

(siempre habrá otra montaña)

**I'm always gonna wanna to make it move**

(que siempre voy a querer mover)

Una luz alumbro a un espacio que estaba lleno de chicos tocando violines.

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

(siempre sera una batalla difícil)

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

(que veces tienes que perder)

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

(no se trata de que tan rápido este ahí)

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side **

(no se trata de lo que espere al otro lado)

**It's a climb**

(es la subida)

Las chicas miraban al publico que estaba enloquecido con su actuación y Quinn le tiro un beso a Beth que la miraba con orgullo.

Quinn:

**Keep on moving**

(sigue moviéndote)

Alex:

**Keep climbing**

(sigue escalando)

Quinn:

**Keep the faith baby**

(mantén la fe, cariño)

**It's all about**

(todo es acerca de)

**It's all about**

(todo es acerca de)

**The climb**

(la cima)

Alex:

**Keep the faith**

(mantén la fe)

**Keep your faith**

(mantén tu fe)

Quinn y Alex:

**woaaaaaah**

Quinn y Alex se miraron y sonrieron, la rubia le agarro la mano a la otra chica y se unieron a los chicos que ya estaban de espaldas al publico. Rachel veía la escena y respiraba hondo.

La segunda canción comenzó, los acordes de una guitarra y un silbido al compás era lo único que se escuchaba. Todos golpeaban sus pies en el suelo haciendo sonar sus zapatillas. Rachel se dio vuelta y comenzó a cantar

Rachel:

**Just shoot for the stars**

(solo dispara a las estrellas)

**If it feels right**

(si es que se siente bien)

**Then aim for my heart**

(luego apunta a mi corazón)

**If you feel like**

(si es que tienes ganas)

**And take me away**

(y llevame)

**Make it okay**

(hazlo bien)

**I swear I'll behave**

(juro que me comportare)

Artie se dio vuelta también y siguió a Rachel.

Artie:

**You wanted control**

(querías tener el control)

**So we waited**

(así que esperamos)

**I put on a show**

(monte un show)

**Now I make it**

(ahora me resulto)

**You said I'm a kid**

(dices que soy un niño)

**My ego is big**

(que mi ego es grande)

**I don't give a shhhh**

(me importa una...)

Todos los chicos se acercaron a Artie y le hicieron señal de que se calle, todos con los dedos en sus bocas.

**And it goes like this...**

(y esto funciona así)

Todos:

**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you**

(tomame la lengua y te reconoceré)

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all**

(besame hasta que te emborraches y te mostrare)

**All the moves like jagger**

(todos los movimientos como los de Jagger)

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

(tengo los movimientos como los de Jagger)

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

(tengo los movimientos como los de Jagger)

**I don't need to try to control you**

(no necesito intentar controlarte)

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

(mirame a los ojos y te haré miá)

**With them moves like jagger**

(con estos moviemientos como los de Jagger)

**I've got the moves like jagger**

(tengo los movimientos como los de Jagger)

**I've got the moves like jagger**

(tengo los movimientos como los de Jagger)

Todos bailaban al compás de la canción con una coreografiá muy al estilo rockero que incluía algunos movimientos de Mick Jagger.

En el momento que el estribillo todos dieron paso a Mercedes.

Mercedes:

**You wanna know**

(quieres saber)

**How to make me smile**

(como hacerme sonreír)

**Take control**

(toma el control)

**Own me just for the night**

(hazme tuya solo por una noche)

**And if I share my secret**

(y si te digo mi secreto)

**You're gonna have to keep it**

(tendrás que guardarlo)

**Nobody else can see this**

(nadie mas puede ver esto)

Ahora era el turno de Santana.

Santana:

**So watch and learn**

(así que mira y aprende)

**I won't show you twice**

(no te lo mostrare dos veces)

**Head to toe**

(de la cabeza a los pies)

**Oh baby rub me right**

(oh cariño, manoseame bien)

**But if I share my secret**

(y si te digo mi secreto)

**You're gonna have to keep it**

(tendrás que guardarlo)

**Nobody else can see this**

(nadie mas puede ver esto)

Artie:

**And it goes like this...**

(y esto funciona así)

Todos:

**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you**

(tomame la lengua y te reconocere)

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all**

(besame hasta que te emborraches y te mostrare)

**All the moves like jagger**

(todos los movimientos como los de Jagger)

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

(tengo los movimientos como los de Jagger)

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

(tengo los movimientos como los de Jagger)

**I don't need to try to control you**

(no necesito intentar controlarte)

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

(mirame a los ojos y te hare mia)

**With them moves like jagger**

(con estos moviemientos como los de Jagger)

**I've got the moves like jagger**

(tengo los moviemientos como los de Jagger)

**I've got the moves like jagger**

(tengo los movimientos como los de Jagger)

Todos terminaron la canción y el publico estallo en aplausos, silbidos y gritos de alegría. Los chicos se abrazaban y festejaban, Rachel buscaba a la rubia con su mirada, mientras que Quinn se encontraba en un lindo abrazo con Alex.

Todos bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a la sala de coro.

Gritos, saltos y abrazos era lo único que se escuchaba y se veía en la sala de coro, los chicos estaban mas que felices.

"_dios fue increíble chicos...-_los miraba- _la verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes..."_-dice Schue sonriendo.

"_gracias profesor Schue"-_dice Brittany sonriendo.

"_chicas...la verdad...estuvieron fabulosas, realmente fabulosas...voy a tener en cuenta mucho este dueto...suenan increíble juntas..."_-Schue le hablaba a Quinn y a Alex.

"_gracias profesor..."_-Quinn sonrie.

"_fue un gusto haber trabajado con ella"-_dice Alex abrazando a la rubia por la cintura.

Rachel mira la escena desde muy cerca y se empieza a tensar.

"_tranquila...que si las miras así vas a lograr que tu mirada tire fuego..."_-susurra Santana haciendo que la diva la mirase.

"_discutimos...discutimos y Quinn esta dudando de lo nuestro..."-_Rachel hablaba como si la latina le hubiera preguntado.

"_tranquila Rachel...la rubia estaba agobiada, no le cayo muy bien que Charlie participara en la competencia y tampoco le cayo bien que cantara la canción que canto..."-_dijo Santana mirándola.

"_lo se...pero no entiendo porque duda...estábamos bien, y mirala _-la mira disimuladamente- _esta con Alex contenta ni siquiera me saludo...nada..."_-Rachel sonaba dolida.

"_Rachel...no te ahogues en un vaso de agua...respira...seguramente tiene algo mas interesante para vos..."_-Santana le guiña el ojo.

"_bueno chicos...vamos que es hora del veredicto"-_Schue hablaba y sacaba a todos los chicos de la sala.

El escenario tenia lugar para los dos grupos, pero solo uno se iba a llevar el trofeo.

Charlie y sus amigas estaban relajadas, sabían que iban a perder, pero el buen gusto que tenia la rubia en su boca, nadie se lo sacaba.

Por el otro lado estaba New Directions, que aunque sabían que lo habían hecho bien, no se tenían que confiar tanto, porque la ultima vez quedaron fueras de las nacionales.

"_bueno antes que nada quiero felicitar a ambos coros por el gran espectáculo que nos brindaron hoy _-todos los chicos aplaudían-_ y desearle mucha suerte..."_-el presentador abría el sobre que tenia en su mano.

"ahora si -saca un papel del sobre- los ganadores de las seccionales en el William Mckinley High School son...-un pequeño silencio se escuchaba en el auditorio- NEW DIRETIONS"-dijo el presentador.

Los chicos escucharon ese nombre y comenzaron a salta y a gritar de alegria, todos se abrazaban con todos, y festejaban como si hubieran ganado un mundial de coros.

Rachel esperaba con ansias el abrazo de Quinn, pero la rubia estaban abrazando a Brittany con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba.

Todos terminaron de festejar porque venia la hora de que les entreguen el trofeo. Charlie pidió exclusivamente que si se lo podía entregar ella y no lo dudaron.

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver que Charlie iba a entregar el trofeo.

"_felicitaciones chicos...bien ganado..."_-dijo Charlie entregándole el trofeo al profesor Schue.

Quinn se adelanto, pasando por sus compañeros y quedo frente a frente con Charlie.

"_no lo hiciste porque te gusta cantar, verdad?"-_Quinn la miraba con odio.

"_que bien me conoces hermanita.._.-sonreía irónicamente- _no me interesa cantar, ni mucho menos concursar en un -hizo a un lado su cabeza y miro a los demás chicos de New Directions- lo que se llame esto..."_-dijo Charlie.

"_que ganas con esto?...explicame porque no lo entiendo...de verdad no lo entiendo..."-_Quinn sonaba mas tranquila.

"_que gano?...a ver_ -se hacia la que pensaba- s_abes que?...esto gano _-la señalo- q_ue vos estés así, intranquila, molesta y sobre todas las cosas...que estés insegura, porque ambas sabemos quien es mejor o no Rachel?_ -miro a la morocha que estaba al tanto de la escena- _esto es solo el comienzo Quinn..."_-dijo Charlie susurrando la ultima frase.

"_me estas amenazando?"_-pregunto dura la rubia.

"para nada...no necesito amenazarte, me conoces muy bien y sabes como actuó...simplemente te estoy avisando para que luego no me culpes de tus desgracias...así que preparate Quinn, porque esto no es nada..."-Charlie la mira y luego se da vuelta para irse con sus compañeras.

Quinn se quedo de brazos cruzados intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Rachel la miro con dolor y se acerco a ella.

"_amor..."_-decía Rachel mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"_chicos vamos a festejar..."-_dijo el profesor Schue rompiendo con el tenso silencio que había.

Todos se fueron a festejar, dejando a las chias solas detrás del telón, arriba del escenario.

"_Quinn dime algo por favor..."-_Rachel sonaba dolida.

"_no va a parar...no va a parar hasta que me vea alejada de vos..."-_dice Quinn sin darse vuelta al ver a la diva.

"_Quinn mirame por favor..."_-Rachel le ruega.

Quinn se da vuelta y se encuentra con una Rachel dolida, veía en sus ojos las lagrimas a punto de salir.

"_no quiero sufrir otra vez, no otra vez...es-estas dudando de lo nuestro?_"-Rachel la mira.

"_yo-yo...Rach...de verdad es hermoso lo que tenemos, amo tenerte conmigo, abrazarte, quererte, besarte y pasear con vos de la mano...pero..."_-Quinn no podia continuar.

"_pero que?"_-Rachel tenia las lagrimas a punto de salir.

"_pero Charlie...no quiero que te haga daño, no mas del que te hizo..."-_Quinn la miraba.

"_Quinn estamos juntas en esta..._.-las lagrimas comenzaban a salir- _o no?.._..-la rubia no respondía- _Quinn?...dime que estamos juntas en esto por favor..."_-Rachel lloraba.

"_Rachel de verdad no la conoces..."-_Quinn solo atina a decir eso.

"_que me estas queriendo decir?"-_Rachel la mira confundida.

"_que si puedo evitar que te lastime lo voy hacer..."-_

"_no entiendo..."-_

"_lo siento Rach...de verdad lo siento..."-_dijo Quinn y sin mas salio corriendo del auditorio.

Rachel se quedo inmóvil y al ver a Quinn salir corriendo se desplomo en el piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"_Rachel?"_-una voz conocida le llamo la atención.

La diva alzo la cabeza y se encontró con ese rostro tan conocido para ella y para el resto de sus compañeros.

"_Jesse..."_-Rachel sorprendida.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_****Jesse?...posta?...daleeee qien mierda la escribe a la historia?...Quinn que onda? que mierda te pasa? no seas conchuda...no le hagas eso a Rachel! diosssss!****_

_****posta Jesse? jajajajajaja la seguia!...****_

_****en fin...ESTOY DEMASIADO ofendida! porque no me firmaron...como concecuencia...NO MAS NOTAS DE AUTOR!...****_

_solo voy a decir que ABEMUS GLEE 4ta TEMPORADA con LEA MICHELE, cory, naya, chris y DIANNA AGRON! siiii dios! tenemos mas glee!_

_tambien se rumorea que Rachel va a ser la presidenta del movimiento Gay, dentro de la escuela, y que Quinn la va a poyar EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS! y cuando no esten ayudando a los chicos van a estar COGIENDO EN EL ESCRITORIO! _

_en fin...aca termina mi N.A! (ustedes se lo buscaron asi que banqencela jajajajaja)_

_no se olviden de poner ME GUSTA a esta pagina: _**Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"**__

__ahi vamos a subir muchas cosas de los capitulos...**HOY **van a encontrar las fotos de las vestimentas que usaron cada uno de los grupos! :D__

__**NADA MAS QUE DECIR!**__

__**adios**__

__**BESOS FLOR =)**__

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	39. LA SEGUNDA PRIMERA VEZ

"_Rachel que pasa?"_-pregunta Jesse agachándose a la altura de la diva.

"_nada..._-se limpia las lagrimas-_ solo cosas sin importancia"_-Rachel se para.

"_vamos Rach...por algo sin importancia no lloras de esa manera..."_-Jesse se acercaba a la morocha.

"_solo..."-_dice Rachel y comienza a llorar otra vez.

Jesse no lo duda y la abraza como nunca la había abrazado antes.

Quinn corría por los pasillos del Mckinley cuando se choco con Santana.

"_Quinn..."_-dijo Santana tratando de sostener a la rubia que se caía debido al choque.

Santana la iba a insultar pero se dio cuenta que la rubia no estaba bien, estaba llorando y solo atino a abrazarla.

"_hey que pasa?"_-dice Santana mientras sigue abrazando a la rubia.

"_arruine todo...lo arruine"_-dice Quinn entre llanto.

Santana se separa y le despeja el pelo de la cara a la rubia, la mira y Quinn levanta su mirada.

"_escuchame...me vas a contar que paso y luego vemos como lo arreglamos, si?"_-Santana la mira.

Quinn asiente y ambas se sientan en el piso y Santana espera que la rubia le comente que paso.

"_arruine todo..."_-Quinn baja su mirada.

"_Quinn no entiendo...que arruinaste?"-_

"_lo mio con Rachel..."-_

"_QUE?"_-grita Santana sorprendida.

"_si lo arruine..."-_Quinn empieza a llorar otra vez.

"_dios Quinn, deja de llorar y explicame de una maldita vez..."-_

"_tengo miedo, tengo miedo que Charlie haga algo para separarnos...la conoces muy bien y sabes que ella es capaz de todo o no? _-Santana afirma con su cabeza-_ entonces no me puedo arriesgar a perder lo que tengo con Rachel"-_

"_espera...me estas diciendo que cortaste con Rachel?"_-Santana frunce el ceño.

"_no, no todavía..."-_

"_no todavía?...Quinn que cobarde que eres..."_-la latina sonaba molesta.

"_no me digas así..."-_Quinn bajaba su mirada.

"_y como mierda querés que te diga?...si es la verdad, estas dejando a Rachel por un capricho de Charlie..."-_

"_no es un capricho...la conocemos bien y sabemos que no va a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiere..."-_

"_y así de fácil te rendís?..."-_

"_Santana no entiendes nada...no quiero que sufra Rachel..."-_

"_y pensás que con estas estupideces que haces no sufre?..."-_

"_va a ser lo mejor para las dos..."-_

"_mira...te voy a decir algo y luego de eso vos decidís si querés ser una cobarde o enfrentar las cosas...-_Quinn asiente- _rubia ambas sabemos lo que paso Rachel con Charlie, todo lo que la hizo sufrir y demás...y mirala, cuando vos montaste todos esos numeritos ridículos y cursis para hacerla sentir importante y para demostrarle que la amabas, ella lo dudo y vos le pediste que te diera tiempo para demostrárselo...y que?...la tenes con vos, volvió a confiar en el amor...volvió a creer en el amor...te parece justo irte así de la nada?...dejar que Charlie te venza sin dar pelea?...yo creo que no es justo Quinn, ni para vos ni para Rachel...son una pareja y como pareja, ambas tienen que luchar contra viento y marea..."_-Santana termina son un suspiro.

"_wow...siempre pensé que eras una ternura"_-Quinn sonríe.

"_no cambies de tema Fabray...así que decides...o luchas con ella...o se la dejas al muñequito de torta de boda gay, que esta en esta escuela..."-_

"_que?...de quien hablas?"_-Quinn frunce el ceño.

"_de Jesse..."-_

"_esta acá?"_-pregunta dudosa.

"_si, lo acabo de ver...pensé que estabas enterada..."-_

"_no, la verdad no..."-_

"_bueno entonces te paras, vas a buscar a tu novia y de paso marcas tu terreno..."_-sonríe Santana.

"_gracias S..."_-se levanta la rubia.

Santana sonríe y Quinn camina unos pasos, para luego pararse y darse vuelta, cuando se da vuelta corre hacia la latina y la abraza.

"_gracias de verdad San..."_-dice Quinn.

Luego de eso, la rubia corre hasta el auditorio, donde había dejado a Rachel. Cuando Quinn llego al auditorio se encontró con una escena bastante sospechosa.

Rachel y Jesse se estaban abrazando, como si se acabara el mundo.

"_cof-cof -tocio la rubia- interrumpo algo?"_-dijo Quinn y ambos se separaron.

"_uhmmm...Quinn?"-_dijo Jesse sorprendido.

"_si, soy Quinn"-_la rubia le contesta fria.

"_wow...veo que estas un poco cambiada, tu pelo...esta corto"_-Jesse se sorprende al ver la nueva imagen de Quinn.

"_wow...veo que sigues igual de inteligente..."-_Quinn sacaba su bitch de adentro.

"_que gusto verte de nuevo Quinn..."_-dijo Jesse irónico.

"_aggh_ -se lamenta- _me encantaría poder decir lo mismo...pero no"-_

"_veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre pero nada mas que con el pelo mas corto"-_Jesse sonríe egocéntrico.

"_y veo que sigues siendo el mismo Jesse de siempre...nada mas que con una chaqueta diferente"_-Quinn levanta una ceja victoriosa.

Rachel intercalaba miradas entre Jesse y su novia, y no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso.

"_en fin...-_suspiro cansado-_ a que se debe tu interrupción?"_-dijo Jesse altanero.

"_perdón? -_frunce el ceño- _interrumpo algo Rachel?"_-la rubia miraba a su novia.

"_para nada simplemente me estaba dando un abrazo...porque alguien me dejo sola acá..."_-la diva sonaba dolida.

Quinn sintió aquel dolor en las palabras de su novia y sintió como todo su ser se desmoronaba por dentro. No dudo un segundo y corrió hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

Jesse veía la escena confundido, no entendía que estaba pasando.

"_perdón amor...fui una tonta, una cobarde _-se separo y agarro el rostro de su novia- _vamos a luchar juntas, si?...nadie nos va a separar te lo prometo..."_-Quinn la miraba a los ojos.

Rachel no sabia que hacer, sabia que Quinn le decía la verdad. Porque lo veía en sus ojos pero a la vez se sentía dolida porque la había dejado ahí sola.

"_Quinn me dejaste sola..."_-Rachel sonaba herida.

"_lo se amor...fui una estúpida, no pensé en nadie...fui una egoísta pero pensé bien las cosas y de verdad no quiero que nada se interponga en nuestro camino..."-_Quinn no dejaba de agarrar el rostro de la diva.

"_perdón...pero sigo acá"-_dijo Jesse completamente confundido.

Quinn toma aire y se separa de Rachel para luego mirarlo con furia.

"_pensé que ya te habías ido...no tienes nada que hacer acá..."_-dijo Quinn molesta.

"_vine por Rachel y no me voy a ir hasta no hablar con ella..."_-Jesse sonaba seguro.

"_disculpa_ -se acerca mas al chico-_ por Rachel?"_ -frunce el ceño- _estas bromeando, verdad?"_-dijo Quinn.

"_no, vine por ella y no me voy hasta arreglar las cosas..."_-Jesse seguía insistiendo.

"_arreglar que?"_-la rubia ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Jesse ignoro la pregunta de Quinn y la esquivo para llegar hasta Rachel y pararse enfrente de ella.

"_Rach se que cometí mucho errores y que me porte como un estúpido...pero vine hasta acá a decirte que lo siento mucho y que de verdad quiero recuperarte, pase todo este tiempo pensando en vos y me di cuenta que somos el uno para el otro. Rach te quiero de verdad, quiero que estemos juntos otra vez..."_-Jesse agarraba las manos de la diva.

Quinn no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Jesse quiera volver con Rachel, después de haberle hecho miles de cosas, tampoco podía creer que le este diciendo todo eso delante de ella, que era su novia, bueno Jesse no lo sabia, pero igual. La rubia iba a esperar que contestara Rachel y ver su reacción.

Rachel estaba confundida, no entendía porque Jesse le decía todo eso, tampoco entendía porque había vuelto justo ahora.

"_Jesse yo..."_-Rachel no termino de hablar que Jesse la beso.

Quinn reacciono al segundo que vio la escena y se lanzo al chico para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

"_que mierda te pasa?"-_pregunto Quinn furiosa.

"_Quinn por favor..."_-susurraba Rachel.

"_que te pasa a vos, estúpida..."_-Jesse sonaba molesto.

"_no te quiero cerca de Rachel, me escuchaste?"-_Quinn amenazaba al chico.

"_si no, que?"_-Jesse enfrentaba a la rubia.

"_si no te vas a..."-_

"_PAREN"-_grito Rachel sorprendiendo a ambos.

Quinn no dejaba de mirar a Jesse y Jesse no dejaba de mirar a Quinn. Rachel podia jurar que si esas miradas fueran balas, ahora mismo estarían en una guerra.

"_Jesse no debiste besarme, no es lo apropiado y mucho menos lo indicado...si quería hablar me hubieras dicho antes y hablábamos, no tenias que actuar así..."_-Rachel sonaba mas calmada.

"_pero Rach...yo vine por ti..."_-Jesse quería acercarse pero la diva lo frena con la mano.

Quinn veía toda la escena desde atrás de la morocha.

"_no Jesse, ya no...estoy de novia..."-_dijo Rachel y el chico abre los ojos sorprendido.

Quinn desde atrás sonríe victoriosa.

"_no me digas que volviste con el bobo de Finn?"_-dijo Jesse un poco molesto.

"_no!...no es Finn..."-_

"_entonces?...Puck?..._-la diva niega con la cabeza- _es un chico nuevo?_ -Rachel no contesta- _o por dios!...Rachel no te puedes enamorar de alguien que recien conoces..."_-Jesse estaba furioso.

"_no es nadie nuevo..._-tomo aire y sintió como la mano de la rubia agarra la suya- _estoy...estoy de novia con Quinn..."_-dijo Rachel y luego se acerca la rubia con ella.

Jesse las mira confundido, en silencio trataba de procesar la información pero no podía creerlo.

"_es una broma, verdad?"_-Jesse las mira.

"_no, es la verdad..."-_

"_esto es increíble_ -se agarra la cabeza- _no puede ser cierto...si es una broma es de muy mal gusto..."_-dijo Jesse enojado.

"_Jesse es verdad, estoy de novia con Quinn, estoy enamorada de ella...espero que lo entiendas..."-_

"_enamorada? _-ríe irónico- _eso no es amor, Rachel...no es amor..."-_dijo Jesse alzando la voz.

"_que sabes del amor?...si jugaste con Rachel como se te antojo..."_-Quinn trataba de defender a su novia.

"_tu callate que no estoy hablando contigo..."-_Jesse se veía cegado por la rabia.

"_Jesse basta!...hablaremos cuando estés mas calmado...ahora te pido que te retires..."-_dijo Rachel manteniendo su postura.

"_no me voy a ir hasta que me expliques que mierda te pasa"-_el chico había perdido la paciencia.

Quinn lo miro y se acerco a el muy lentamente.

"_Rachel te pidió que te retires...así que por favor retirate de una maldita vez..."-_dijo Quinn en voz serena y calma.

Jesse mira a la diva y esta le ruega que por favor lo haga. El no tiene mas remedio y se da vuelta para ir caminando hacia la salida, pero antes de salir se da vuelta de nuevo y la a Rachel.

"_eso no es amor Rache, es solo un capricho...lo nuestro si es amor de eso no tengas dudas..."-_dijo Jesse y se fue.

Quinn lo miro y luego miro a su chica para empezar a reír, saco su celular y comenzó a anotar algo. Rachel la miro confundida.

"_que haces?"_-pregunta la diva.

"_anoto a Jesse en la lista..."_-dice Quinn sonriendo.

"_que lista?"-_Rachel frunce el ceño.

"_la lista de...LOS QUE QUIEREN CON BERRY..."_-dice Quinn y ríe.

"_a si?...el y quien mas esta en esa lista?"-_

"_el, Charlie, Justin, el equipo completo de fútbol, también el de hockey y todo el stand de nerd de la escuela..."_-dice la rubia sonriendo.

"dame eso -le quita el celular- _entonces que voy a hacer yo con tus acosadoras?"_-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_nada porque ninguna de ellas me interesa...no me importa nadie mas que tu..."_-dice Quinn y se acerca a la diva.

La rubia toma la toma de la cintura y la pega mas a su cuerpo, Rachel la mira y pone sus manos en el pecho de esta.

"_me perdonas?"_-dice la rubia.

"_uhmmmm _-se hace la que piensa- _claro amor..."_-sonríe la diva.

Quinn no lo duda y se acerca a la boca de su novia para poder besarla con ternura y pasión.

Ese beso era un beso de esos que solo se dan porque se necesitan.

Quinn no quitaba sus manos de la cintura de Rachel y la diva trataba de profundizar mas el beso, trayendo a la rubia con sus manos, que las tenia sobre el cuello.

Santana se encontraba en la sala de coros sentada en una de las sillas, se notaba pensativa y seria. Brittany pasaba y cuando la vio allí sola, pensó que era su oportunidad para poder hablar.

La rubia sin dudarlo entro y la vio.

"_San..."_-dijo Britt.

Santana levanto su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto la habían vuelto loca.

"_Britt no quiero hablar contigo..."-_dijo Santana y se paro de la silla.

La bailarina la agarro del brazo y la trajo hacia ella, haciendo que ambas quedaran pegadas cuerpo a cuerpo y que se mirasen con mucha profundidad.

"_Santy por favor...mirame a los ojos..."_-pide la rubia ya que la latina había bajado su mirada.

"_Britt por favor suéltame..."_-dijo Santana tratando de no forzar con la rubia.

"_San...no te voy a soltar hasta que podamos hablar como corresponde..."-_

"_esta bien...hablemos_ -la mira- _pero suéltame..."-_

Brittany la suela y Santana se va a sentar a una de las sillas, la rubia la imita y se sienta en una de las que esta enfrente de la latina.

"_habla..."_-Santana la mira.

"_San...sabes que te quiero mucho, es mas te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo..."_-Britt la miraba con ternura.

"_pero..."_-Santana continuaba la frase.

"_pero...no se si pueda con esto...realmente es complicado para mi...esta Charlie..."-_

"_Charlie?_ -frunce el ceño- _Charlie es el maldito problema...eso es lo que pasa..."_-Santana se para de la silla y se agarra la cabeza.

"_San por favor...no te pongas así..."_-pide la rubia.

"_como quieres que me ponga?..._-la mira- _explicame...porque no encuentro otro estado en el cual ponerme..."-_

"_Santy calmate..."_-Britt se levanta y trata de abrazarla.

"_no! _-se separa- _no lo hagas...no quiero tu compasión..."-_

"_San...no es compasión, yo te amo..."_-Britt la mira dolida.

"_me amas?...que clase de amor es ese?...el que te dejan, te engañan y encima se besa con la que era tu amiga...que clase de amor es?"_-Santana sonaba molesta.

"_San puedo explicarte eso..."-_Britt se vuelve a acercar.

"_te dije que no lo hagas _-se separa- _que me vas a explicar?...ya se todo...dices que me amas pero esta Charlie...no entiendo..."-_

"_a Charlie también la amo..."-_

"_que?"_-la cara de Santana se trasforma completamente.

"_la amo...también la amo...no quiero herirla ni mucho menos..."_

"_oh por dios_ -alza los brazos- _ni siquiera están de novias, aparte sabemos como es Charlie...esta jugando contigo, como lo hizo con Rachel y lo hace con todas las chicas que se le acercan..."_-Santana soltaba palabras sin razonar.

"_no quiero que esto afecte lo nuestro..."_-Britt la mira.

"_lo nuestro?_ -ríe irónica- _nunca tuvimos un "lo nuestro"...y si lo tuvimos en algún momento tu _-la señala- _te encargaste de destrozarlo..."_-dijo Santana con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Santy yo..."-_

"_nada Britt...ya esta... lo que sea que teníamos, se termino...me duele en el alma _-las lagrimas caen- _pero vos hace rato elegiste y no me voy a oponer a eso..."-_

"_San no quiero que sufras..."_-Brittany también tenia los ojos con lagrimas.

"_lo hubieras pensado antes..."- _

"_San..."-_Brittany se acerca.

"_Britt...ya esta...espero que seas feliz con Charlie, aunque lo dudo...pero sabes que?_ -se acerca a ella- _nadie, pero nadie te va a amar como yo lo hice, lo hago y lo haré toda mi vida...de eso estate segura..."-_dijo Santana y salio de la sala de coro.

Britt se volvió a sentar y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Santana salio corriendo y se fue directo al estacionamiento para subir a su auto y poder llorar sin que nadie la vea.

Rachel y Quinn estaban en el estacionamiento, ambas estaban besándose. La rubia estaba apoyada en el coche de Rachel y ella estaba apoyada en Quinn, con sus manos en el cuello de la rubia.

"_te quiero..."-_susurra Rachel en los labios de Quinn.

"_yo también te quiero amor..."-_Quinn sonríe y la diva la besa.

Se volvieron a besar tiernamente y en ese momento sonó el celular de la rubia.

"_quien se atreve a interrumpirnos?"_-Rachel se separa un poco de la rubia.

Quinn sonríe y saca el celular de su bolsillo, mira la pantalla y la mira a Rachel.

"_es tu suegra..."-_dice Quinn sonriendo.

"_oh...no, atiende mejor..."-_Rachel se separa por completo de la rubia para que ella pueda atender el teléfono.

_Hola ma...-_atiende el teléfono Quinn.

_Hola hija...te llamaba para avisarte que si vas a casa no vamos a estar...-_dice Judy.

_Porque?-_

_Porque vamos a cenar con los padres de Rachel, también va Beth...-_

_Oh perfecto...y no nos invitan?-_

_Hija lo mejor es que descansen tuvieron un día bastante agitado...-_

_Claro..._-Quinn se rio porque se le acaba de ocurrir una idea.

_Bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde...-_

_Esta bien mama...saludame a Beth, dile que la amo con toda mi alma...-_

_Yo también mami, te amo...- _Beth escucho lo que le dijo Quinn.

_Adiós amor...-_

Judy se despidió y corto la llamada. Quinn sonrío y miro a la diva.

"_porque sonríes?"_-pregunta Rachel acercándose a su novia.

"_porque tengo un plan...perfecto..."_-dice Quinn sonriendo.

"_cual?"-_

"_tu, yo, una cena preparada por mi obvio, una peli y un sillón...que te parece?"_-dijo la rubia y la miro.

"_me encantaría...pero no se si mis padres me dejaran..."_-Rachel hacia puchero.

"_preguntales..."_-la rubia le entrega el celular para que los llame.

Rachel los llama y se entera que fueron a comer con Judy y Beth, así que la dejaron que vaya a la casa de Quinn y coman tranquilas.

"_vamos?"-_pregunta Quinn.

"_si..."_-sonríe la diva.

"_pasemos por tu casa, dejas tu auto y vamos en el mio...que te parece?"-_

"_me encanta..."-_

Ambas se suben a sus respectivos autos y se van camino a la casa de la diva. Cuando Rachel deja su auto en su casa, sale y se sube al de su novia.

Luego de varios minutos llegan a la casa de Quinn y ambas se ponen a cocinar una rica cena, obvio vegana por Rachel.

Las chicas habían terminado la cena, lavaron los platos y se fueron a sentar al sillón para ver la película. Rachel había traído de su querida colección, su película favorita...Funny Girl.

"_me encanta ver estas películas contigo..."-_dijo Quinn mientras Rachel se acomodaba en su pecho.

Habían pasado veinte minutos de la película y ambas se estaban besando apasionadamente, sin importarle la película, ni la trama.

Rachel estaba encima de Quinn, tenia sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y profundizaba mas el beso. Quinn por su parte, tenia las manos en los muslos de Rachel y los acariciaba como si fuera la única cosa que haría en el mundo.

"_amor..."_-dice Quinn.

Rachel había soltado el cuello de Quinn, para poner sus manos debajo de la remera de la rubia y así poder acariciar el vientre de ella.

"_dios Quinn...de donde sacas esos cuadritos..."-_dijo Rachel y levanto la remera de la rubia para apreciar mejor el abdomen de esta.

"_Cheerios amor..."-_sonríe divertida Quinn.

"_me encantas"_-dijo Rachel y volvió a besar a la rubia.

La situación se estaba tornando cada vez mas caliente y eso a Quinn no la ponía cómoda.

"_Rach...amor..."_-la rubia trataba de parar los besos de su novia.

Rachel estaba irreconocible, besaba con tal hambre a Quinn, que la rubia se sorprendía que su chica tenga un instinto animal.

"_amor..."-_volvió a tratar de pararla.

Rachel la miro y noto los ojos que le suplicaban que pare. La diva no lo dudo y se salio de arriba de su chica, poniéndose al lado de ella.

"_amor no quiero que te enojes..._-la mira- _pero no es fácil..."_-Quinn le acariciaba el rostro.

"_quiero hacerlo Quinn, quiero tenerte en cuerpo y alma, quiero que me tengas por completo..."-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_quería que sea especial..."-_Quinn baja la cabeza.

"_lo es, si es contigo..."-_dijo la diva con una sonrisa.

Quinn la miro y se paro, agarro su mano y la llevo hasta su cuarto.

Cuando ambas estaban en la habitación Quinn puso a la diva en la cama y comenzó a acariciarla, parte por parte.

Rachel solo la miraba con amor.

"_amo cada parte de tu cuerpo..."-_dijo Quinn mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por los muslos de Rachel.

La rubia saco despacio la pollera de Rachel, agradeció que se haya cambiado por algo mejor, la tiro al piso y comenzó a subir lentamente dejando besos como camino, por todo su cuerpo.

Rachel sonreía al sentir cada beso de su novia.

Cuando Quinn llego a el rostro de Rachel, la beso con delicadeza y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que tenia puesta su novia. Los besos iban sellando el amor profundo que le tenia.

Rachel había quedado en ropa interior frente a la rubia. La diva no quería ser la única, así que opto por darse vuelta y poner a Quinn debajo de ella.

La morocha comenzó a analizar cada parte del cuerpo de su novia y con la misma lentitud que la rubia, le saco los pantalones y los tiro al piso, subió mas hasta llegar a su torso, que estaba todavía con la remera y levanto esta para poder sacársela. Cuando la remera estaba en el piso comenzó a acariciar y a apreciar esos cuadritos que tenia Quinn, los beso, los lamió y hasta los mordió, estaba completamente loca con ese abdomen.

Ambas habían quedado en ropa interior y ahora estaban, ambas, frente a frente, mirándose y acariciándose el rostro.

"_estas segura?"-_Quinn acaricia el rostro de la diva.

"_mas que segura..."_-Rachel sonrie.

Quinn no habla mas y se pone encima de la morocha y pasa su mano por la espalda de la diva y logra llegar a el broche del corpiño, haciendo un solo movimiento consigue desabrocharlo.

"_como lo hiciste?"_-pregunta sorprendida Rachel.

"_técnica amor..."_-susurra la rubia y muerde el labio inferior de su novia.

Quinn logra sacar por completo el corpiño de Rachel y lo tira, la mira a los ojos y luego baja dando cortos besos, hasta llegar a sus pechos. La rubia los besa delicadamente y escucha algunos suspiros de su novia, comienza a bajar mas y mas lento, hasta llegar a a sus caderas. Con sus manos logra, despacio, bajar la tanga de la diva y deshacerse de ella inmediatamente.

Quinn la mira, sin levantar mucho su cabeza y ve que la diva tiene los ojos cerrados, entonces decide que es el momento.

Con besos dulces y tiernos, envuelve cada uno de sus muslos para luego llegar a la parte mas deseada. La rubia saca su lengua y la pasa, delicadamente, por su clítoris haciendo que Rachel levante su espalda de la cama.

"_dios..."_-Rachel se agarra de las sabanas.

Quinn sonríe y vuelve a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez con un poco mas de ritmo, a lo que Rachel gime con mas fuerza.

"_dios Quinn...diosssss..."-_Rachel respiraba agitada.

Quinn pone las piernas de la morocha en sus hombros y comienza a lamer y chupar con mas rapidez. Rachel se tuerce en la cama, sintiendo la lengua de su novia dentro de ella.

"_oh dios...dios...si...dios...haaaay...si...mmmm...por diossss..."_-gemía la diva con mas fuerza.

Quinn saca lentamente las piernas de su novia, de sus hombros y sube hasta ver el rostro de su novia. Rachel no entiende nada.

"_no me puedes...de-dejar así..."_-Rachel estaba muy agitada.

"_shh...tranquila..."_-susurra Quinn en la boca de la diva.

Quinn sonríe y la besa, mientras que su mano derecha empieza a bajar mas y mas, hasta llegar a su centro y una vez allí, mete el primer dedo.

"_OH DIOS..."-_grito Rachel y fue callado por un beso de Quinn.

"_shh..."_-susurra la rubia.

Quinn mete un segundo dedo y hace que Rachel tire su cabeza hacia atrás y cierre fuerte sus ojos.

La diva se aferra a la espalda de su novia y mientras se aferra logra sacarle el corpiño a la rubia y lo tira al piso.

Rachel la mira, mientras Quinn se mueve para poder meter y sacar los dedos que tenia dentro de ella.

"_oh dios...Quinn..."_-gime Rachel y Quinn sonríe.

"_mas rápido...mas rápido por favor..."_-pide Rachel desesperada.

Quinn obedece y pone un tercer dedo y acelera el movimiento, mas y mas rapido haciendo que Rachel grite mas fuerte.

"_DIOS...SI...SIIIIII...DIOS...-_se aferra a las sabanas de la cama- _DIOS QUINN...POR FA-POR FAVOR...DIOSSS MAS...MAS-MAS RAPIDO...SIIIII...SIIIII DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS..."_-gritaba Rachel sin parar.

Quinn tenia su pecho pegado al de Rachel y la transpiración de ambas ya se hacia presente. La rubia sabia que Rachel estaba por llegar así que no se distrajo mas y fue mas rápido.

"_HAAAAAAAY DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS..."-_Rachel grito y se tenso para luego caer desplomada en la cama a causa de su orgasmo.

Quinn sonreía, lo había hecho y se sentía tan bien, saco sus dedos de adentro de Rachel y la miro, mientras ella lograba abrir los ojos.

"_eso-eso fue...dios..."_-Rachel sonaba agitada.

Quinn seguía arriba de Rachel y la diva la miraba con ternura, ya que estaba toda transpirada y a causa de la transpiración tenia los pelos de su cabeza pegados por todo el rostro.

"_te ves hermosa..."_-dijo Rachel mientras apartaba los pelos del rostro de Quinn.

"_vos sos mas hermosa..._-le da un beso- _te quiero..."-_

"_te amo..."-_dice Rachel y la besa de nuevo.

Quinn se separa sorprendida y la mira.

"_me dijiste te amo..."-_dice Quinn sonriendo.

"_claro...te amo _-beso- _te amo _-beso-_ te amo, te amo, te amo..."_-repite Rachel besándola.

"_es encerio?"-_Quinn la mira.

"_claro amor...fue lo mas lindo que hice en mi vida..."_-sonríe Rachel.

"_pero yo pensé que..."_-Quinn divaga con sus palabras.

"_no pienses nada...esto fue hermoso y de verdad tenia la necesidad de decirte te amo, porque realmente lo siento..."_-Rachel sonríe.

"_te amo...te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo..."-_Quinn la besa y sonríe.

Quinn se baja de arriba de Rachel y se acuesta a su lado, la diva la mira y pone su cabeza en el pecho de ella y empieza a trazar lineas imaginarias en el.

"_donde aprendiste a desabrochar con una sola mano el corpiño?"_-pregunta Rachel mirándola.

"_eso no se dice...son secretos, como los magos..."_-ríe Quinn.

"_estuviste con muchas?"-_

"_eso importa?"-_

"_si..."-_

"_no, simplemente fueron noches de sexo nada mas...contigo es diferente..."-_

"_porque?"_-la mira la diva.

"_viste que algunas veces dicen que podes llegar a tener una segunda primera vez?..._.-la morocha asiente- _bueno es porque la primera vez no salio como esperabas o no se hizo con amor...en mi caso la primera vez no fue como quería, ni tampoco con amor...por eso hoy tuve mi segunda primera vez y fue lo mejor de mi vida..._-sonríe- _me siento tan feliz de haberlo hecho contigo esta noche..."_-Quinn la abraza.

"_yo también tuve mis segunda primera vez...y te juro que no me arrepiento de nada...fue lo mas hermoso que pude vivir..."_-Rachel la mira para luego besarla.

Ese beso se prolonga un poco mas y lleva a que Rachel se situé arriba de la rubia.

"_ahora es mi turno"-_dice Rachel sonriendo.

Comienza a besarla con dulzura y empieza a bajar mas y mas, en ese momento se escucha un celular sonar.

"_no atiendas..."-_dice Rachel que sigue besándola.

"_puede ser mi madre, que esta por venir..."_-dice Quinn con dificultad.

Rachel para de besarla y sube para ponerse al costado de la rubia. Quinn agarra el teléfono, ve la pantalla y frunce el ceño a lo que Rachel la mira confundida.

"_quien es?"_-pregunta la diva.

"_Emily..."-_frunce el ceño Quinn.

Rachel iba a decirle que no le atienda pero era tarde, ya la rubia la había atendido.

_Quinn disculpa que te interrumpa pero es urgente..._-Emily llorando.

_Emily que pasa?...no me asustes...-_

_Tu hermana, Charlie...tuvo...tuvo...-_

_Emily por favor, que paso?-_

_Charlie tuvo un accidente...-_

_QUE?-_ grito la rubia.

_Si choco con el auto y ahora esta en el hospital central, llego inconsciente Quinn...-_lloraba Emily.

_Tranquila...avisaste a mi mama?-_

_Si esta viniendo...-_

_Bueno ahora vamos...no te preocupes...todo va a estar bien...-_

Quinn no deja que Emily responda y corta el teléfono, la rubia no lo piensa y enseguida empieza a buscar su ropa.

"_que paso?"_-pregunta Rachel confundida.

"_Charlie tuvo un accidente..."_-Quinn buscaba su ropa y mientras levantaba la de la morocha.

"_QUE?.._-grito- _que le paso?"_-Rachel agarraba la ropa que le tiraba Quinn.

"_no se, choco con el auto y llego inconsciente al hospital...mucho no pudo decirme Emily..."_-Quinn se vestía.

"_dios..."-_Rachel tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Rápidamente ambas se vistieron y fueron hasta el hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_oh! que tal?...la segunda primera vez? aaawwwww tan lindas son las dos...y Britt y Santana? :O (querian BRITTANA, TOMA! jajajajaja)...y que onda con Charlie?...que le pasara?...solo pienso decir que SI FUI CAPAZ DE MATAR A SHELBY, que era mas buena que el pan, PORQUE NO...A UNA MALA, MALISIMA!... muajaja!...todo tomara color el proximo cap...!_

_okei antes de mi querida nota de autor...porque** SE PORTARON BIEN Y HOY HAY NOTA DE AUTOR!** jajajajaja...son hijos del sadomasoquismo o que?...porque les dije que no iba a poner N.A y PAF me firman una barbaridad...espero que siga asi porque **LES JURO QUE NO SE TIENEN QUE PERDER LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS...QUEDAN 11 NADA MAS!**...y la historia **DA UN GIRO INESPERADO! :O**_

_**NOTA DESTACADA**: bueno antes que nada quiero decirle feliz cumpleaños a mi querida amiga y compañera sexual (en ocaciones extremas)** NAYA RIVERA**...japi verdei bii...(no es por bisexual, aclaro...jajajajajjaa)...en fin...ayer estaba claramente **AL PEDO** y dije "oh, hoy son los pipol chois aguor, no iba a estar Lea?" y si...iba a estar y estuvo...me comi una ceremonia **DEL OOOOOOORRRTOOOOOOO**, porque si vamos al caso era una ceremonia del culo...y bueno no daban mas la categoria de Lea...lo unico bueno es que antes de eso gano Ellen y bueno re feliz...(lea tambien jajajajaja)...despues vino la categoria de mejor actriz de comedia y **CHAN ESTABA LEA**...yo dije "si no la gana Lea, que la gane Sue (porque para mi es Sue y va a seguir siendo Sue toda la vida jajajajaja)" en fin...y cuando dicen **AN DE GUINER IS**...y salio la fotito de Lea en la pantalla grande, empece a aplaudir (tipo foca de mundo marino...bueno asi...jajajajajaja) y me puse re facil, y feliz tambien jajajajajajaja entonces hacia callar a todos...(mentira porque estaba SOLA mirandolo desde mi pc y encima con los airuculares...asi que no se porqe hacia callar a alguien jajajajaj)...cuando llego el momento del discurso...nombro a su familia, aca hago un lindo parentecis, (la prima estaba buena...no es como Lea, pero safaba...osea que si no podemos tener a Lea...llamemos a la prima** LEJANA** ajajajajajajajaja)...en fin...siguiendo con el discurso...Lea dijo "soy hija unica pero tengo once hermanos mas...(o algo asi)" y yo me quede **HAY QUE LINDAAAAAAA**...pero despues empece a contar sus **"HERMANOS"** y segun yo son...Mark, Jenna, Amber, Kevin, Harry, Naya, Hemo, Cory, Chris, Darren y Chord...suman 11...**Y DIANNA?...Y LA MOTO?...Y CANDELA?** jajajajajajajajajaajajaj (siii estoy re al dope)...en fin...**PORQUE CONTO ONCE?**...o dios...**PORQE, LEA?...PORQUE?**...en fin solo ella lo sabra._

_**NOTA DESTACADA 2:** bueno seguimos hablando de lo mismo...pero ahora con vistaso mas...**PERRUNO** podriamos decir jajajajaja...resulta que nuestro querido Arthur (perro de Dianna) tiene twitter el vago y se la pasa navegando por esa red social (tan adictiba) y al parecer estaba viendo los **"PIPOL CHOIS AGUOR"** y se le paraba (el corazon) por ver a Lea...el primero fue **MI NOVIA EN LA TV** osea...Arthur tenes novia humana?...mierda que sos guapo eh! jajajajajaja...despues elogio a Lea hasta mas no poder...ahora viene la noticia...**SEGUN DICEN** la que maneja el twitter de Arthur es nada mas ni nada menos que...taran, taran...**DIANNA AGRON!** jajajajaj sii...como lo escuchaste (o lesite en este caso) segun lo maneja ella...porqe?...bueno tiene fotos que nadie tiene (hablo de Arthur) son fotos sacadas por Dianna obvio...son muy privadas...por eso hace dudar...aparte...no se es **RAROOOO**!...para mi se hicieron esa cuenta...(sabemos que Sheyla tambien tiene, quien es ella?...la gatita de Lea...#mauw jajajajajja) para mandarse mensajes subliminales jajajajajaja...y decirse de todo...! igual sabemos que los perros y gatos no se llevan bien...pero parece que estos SI! casualidad?... **NO LO CREO** jajajajajajajaj_

_**NOTA DESTACADA 3:** dije que era el cumpleaños de Naya?...a si lo dije... jajajajajaja bueno en fin...creo que no tengo mas para decir...hooooooooo siiii paren todo, **PAREN TODOOOOO DIJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**... hay nuevas lectoras :O ... por ejemplo:_

_** EV: **es una de ellas...me dijo qe es 100% brittana pero que esta historia la atrapo...gracias hermosa! :D espero que te siga gutando como hasta ahora. _

_**Wind White:** tambien dijo qe estaba enamorada de mi, pero despues se arrepintio y rompio mi corazon y llore y llore y segui llorando...pero dijo qe amaba mi fic...pero segui llorando jajajajajaja naaaaa gracias y bienvenida a esta aventura (bueeeee que era?...la locutora de una pelicula? jaajajajaj)_

_bueno despues dedicarle a ellas que siempre me firman:_

_**PaoVargas:** te leo todo lo que me pones, sos hermosa comentando todo lo que queres jajajaja me encanta eso :D y te agradezco por comentar siempre._

_**Panquem:** tambien me comentas siempre...y me encanta que opinas con pocas palabras pero siempre es lo justo y necesario..._

_**Cande:** se que me seguis leyendo...no te pongo el nombre con el que me firmas porque no te quiero qemar (? jajajajajaja sos GROSA!..._

_y a todas las que me firman tambien...leo TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS! asi que no se preocupen si no los mencione ya los voy a mencionar..._

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE LA PAGINA DE LEA Y DIANNA...ELLAS SIEMPRE ME LEEN, HERMOSAS! :D**

__no se olviden de poner** ME GUSTA** a esta pagina: _**Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"**___

___**ya somos 84 :O es increible! GRACIAS A USTEDES TAMBIEN POR PONER "ME GUSTA"**___

**_Besos y espero que firmen mucho!...quiero llegar a los 500 :D _**

**_Flor =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	40. FINGIR

Quinn entro al hospital de la mano de Rachel, que no paraba de temblar.

"_una pregunta...donde se encuentra Charlie Fabray...acaba de ingresar a urgencias..."_-Quinn hablaba con la recepcionista.

"_al fondo de todo, se encuentra urgencias..."_-dijo la recepcionista.

Quinn le dedico una sonrisa y prácticamente arrastro a Rachel para que la siguiera. Cuando llegaron a urgencias, se encontraban Judy, Hiram, Russell, Camille, Britt, Santana y Emily.

"_mama...que paso?"_-Quinn se acerco a su madre.

Rachel directamente fue a los brazos de su padre y este la abrazo fuerte, sabia que lo necesitaba.

"_todavía no nos dicen nada..._-lloraba- _me muero si le pasa algo..."-_Judy estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Quinn solo atina a abrazarla fuerte para que se sienta contenida. Para ella tampoco es una situación fácil.

Santana se encontraba abrazando a Britt, que lloraba como una bebe. Emily se encontraba parada en un rincón y miraba para todos lados, encontrando alguna respuesta. En ese momento llegaron Roger y unos médicos.

Rápidamente todos se pararon y se acercaron a los médicos.

"_doctor que paso?"-_dijo Judy nerviosa.

"_tranquilos...ella esta fuera de peligro, ahora mismo van a hacerle una tomografía computada ya que tiene un golpe en la cabeza...pero no se preocupen esta fuera de peligro, es simplemente para despejar algún tipo de dudas..."_-dice el doctor.

"_la puedo ver?"_-dijo Judy.

"_ahora no, cuando le terminemos todos los exámenes, pueden pasar a verla..."_-dijo el doctor y se fue.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares a esperar nuevas noticias de Charlie.

"_quieres un café?"_-pregunta Quinn a su madre.

"_si, por favor..."-_Judy responde tranquila.

Quinn se levanta y camina hasta Rachel, que se encuentra con Hiram.

"_amor...quieres un café?"-_dijo Quinn y la diva asintió.

"_gracias..."_-Rachel tenia la mirada perdida.

La rubia siguió su camino hasta la cafetería del hospital y pidió tres café cargados. Cuando se los entregaron apareció Emily en el lugar.

"_dejame que te ayudo..."_-dijo Emily quitandole un café a la rubia.

"_gracias..."-_sonríe Quinn.

Ambas van camino hacia la sala de espera, donde están todos, y todavía no dijeron una sola palabra.

"_como te enteraste lo de Charlie?"_-Quinn rompió el silencio.

"_porque iba siguiéndome con su coche..."_-Emily bajo la cabeza recordando porque la seguia.

_**FlashBack:**_

Charlie estaba viendo, desde la puerta del auditorio, como Rachel y Quinn se besaban tan tiernamente como lo hacían ellas tiempo atrás.

"_que haces?"-_pregunta Emily interrumpiéndola.

"_miro la linda escena...que poco le queda..."_-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"_Charlie porque no las dejas de una vez...le hiciste mucho daño a Quinn y mucho mas a Rachel..."-_

Charlie la mira para luego agarrarla del brazo y sacarla del auditorio. Ambas se van al pasillo.

"_me estas lastimando..."_-dice Emily tratando de soltarse de las manos de Charlie.

"_no exageres..."_-Charlie la suelta bruscamente.

"_vete al diablo..."_-dice Emily y empieza a avanzar por el pasillo.

"_TENGO UNA PROPUESTA..."_-grita Charlie y hace que Emily se detenga en seco.

Charlie ve que la chica se detiene y corre hasta alcanzarla, una vez que la alcanza la mira.

"_se que estas enamorada de Quinn..."_-Charlie levanta una ceja.

"_y eso que tiene que ver?"-_

"_que podemos ganar las dos, con el plan que tengo pensado..."-_Charlie sonando obvia.

"_que plan?...Charlie no quiero ser parte de tus estúpidos planes, no quiero ver a Quinn sufrir..."-_

"_mirale el lado positivo...vas a ganar a Quinn y yo tendré a Rachel de nuevo conmigo..."-_

"_te dije que no..."-_dijo Emily y empezó a caminar, pero Charlie la retuvo.

"_lo lamento...pero ya estas dentro..."_-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_no estoy dentro de nada...dejame en paz..."_-Emily corría por el pasillo.

"_Emily...no quieres estar fuera, o quieres que tu padre se entere que te acostaste con una de sus clientas?"_-dice Charlie haciendo que la chica la escuche.

Emily se dio vuelta y camino hasta Charlie, con una mirada fría que transmitía ira.

"_tarde...ahora mismo voy a contarle todo a mi padre_ -camina de nuevo hacia la salida- _y después _-se para y la mira- _le diré que rompa tu contrato y que te deje en la ruina, porque jugaste con todos no solo conmigo..."-_dijo Emily y corrió hasta el estacionamiento.

Charlie corrió tras ella, pero cuando llego al estacionamiento Emily ya había agarrado su coche y salia a toda velocidad. La rubia no lo dudo y subió a su coche para poder alcanzarla.

Charlie conducía a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar a Emily, pero era imposible, la llamaba pero también era imposible.

Emily veía por el espejo retrovisor que Charlie la seguía, cuando miro de nuevo a la carretera escucho un estruendo y paro su auto inmediatamente, miro hacia atrás y vio el coche de Charlie lleno de humo y otro coche enfrente de el. Había chocado, cuando salio de su auto la vio que estaba inconsciente y rápidamente llamo a la ambulancia.

_**FinFlasBack**_

"_porque iba siguiéndote?"_-Quinn preguntaba.

"_porque peleamos y...quería...quería arreglar las cosas, no se...la verdad no se!"_-Emily sonaba nerviosa.

"tranquila...Charlie es fuerte y va a salir de esta..."-Quinn le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Emily asintió y ambas siguieron caminando hacia la sala de espera, cuando llegaron Rachel se sorprendió al verlas juntas pero no dijo nada. Quinn le entrego un café a su madre y luego le entrego otro a Hiram, para darle el ultimo a Rachel y sentarse a su lado.

"_toma amor, como te gusta..."_-dijo Quinn entregándole el café.

"_gracias..._-agarro el café- _que hacías con ella?"_-la miro la diva.

"_me acompaño nada mas..."-_

"_Quinn no quiero que me mientas..."-_Rachel la miraba.

"_amor no te miento...no pasa nada, me acompaño y nada mas...hablamos de que le paso a Charlie, pero sabe exactamente lo mismo que nos dijo..."_-Quinn la miraba.

"_esta bien..."-_

Quinn la miro y le tomo la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y la diva se sintio apoyada, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

Habían pasado unas horas sin ninguna noticia de Charlie, Judy ya estaba nerviosa y caminaba de acá para allá. Quinn seguía con Rachel, la rubia la abrazaba y la diva se escondía en su pecho.

Los médicos habían ingresado a la habitación donde se encontraba Charlie. La rubia se encontraba despierta.

"_hola..."_-entra el doctor, con varios médicos mas.

Uno de los médicos empezó a analizarla, le ponían la típica luz en los ojos para ver si algo se encontraba mal, luego pasaron a revisar la garganta y estaba todo en perfecto estado.

"_bueno...al parecer esta todo bien_ -la mira el doctor- _como estas?"_-pregunta el doctor.

"_bien, supongo...que me paso?"-_Charlie preguntaba.

"_no recuerdas nada?"-_

"_uhmmm...no, que paso?"_-Charlie frunce el ceño.

"_ahora te cuento...pero antes necesito saber como te llamas?"_-el doctor la mira.

Charlie se quedo pensando unos minutos y lo miro al doctor, que la observaba detenidamente.

"_Charlie..."-_contesto la rubia.

"_apellido?"-_

"_Fabray"-_

"_muy bien Charlie...cuéntame que día es hoy?"_-el doctor anotaba cosas en una carpeta.

"_hoy?"_-frunce el ceño la rubia.

"_si, hoy"-_

"_hoy es martes..."-_Charlie lo mira.

"_necesito fechas, día, mes y año..."-_

"_martes..._-se quedo en silencio pensando- _22 de enero de 2011"_-dijo Charlie mirándolo.

"_ok, esta bien..."_-el doctor anotaba en su carpeta.

"_esta todo bien?"_-pregunta Charlie.

"_si, tranquila...ahora van a venir a sacarte un poco de sangre, para hacerte unos estudios...así que tranquila..."_-el doctor cierra su carpeta.

"_cuando puedo irme a mi casa?"_-pregunta la chica.

"_si todo sale bien, dentro de unos días..."_-dijo el doctor para luego salir de la habitación.

El doctor llego a la sala de espera y se encontró con los familiares de Charlie.

"_bueno es hora de verla...lo que les voy a pedir es que sean pacientes y esperen a que yo hable con ustedes a solas, no se sorprendan con lo que pueden llegar a escuchar...voy a hacer un pequeño cuestionario a Charlie y no quiero interrupciones, ok?"_-dice el doctor y todos asienten.

Luego de eso el doctor ingresa de nuevo a la habitación y luego entran los demás.

"_wow...que linda visita"-_dice Charlie sonriendo.

"_lo sabemos...ahora voy a hacerte unas preguntas Charlie, esta bien?"_-el doctor abre su carpeta.

"_claro..."-_

"_bueno comencemos...quien es ella?"_-dice el doctor señalando a Judy.

"_mi mama..."_-contesta Charlie sonriendo.

"_si, pero como se llama?...cuando te pregunte quienes son, quiero que me contestes con nombre, apellido y que es en tu vida, de acuerdo?"_-dice el doctor y Charlie asiente.

"_ella es Judy Fabray y es mi madre..."-_

"_bien...quien es el?"_-pregunta el doctor y señala a Russell.

"_el es Russell Fabray, mi papa..."-_

"_bien...quien es ella?"_-pregunta el doctor señalando a Quinn.

"_ella es Quinn Fabray, mi hermana gemela..."-_

"_bien..."-_dijo el doctor y siguió con el cuestionario.

Había pasado Santana, Brittany, Camille, Hiram y Charlie había contestado quienes eran y que eran en su vida. Pero cuando llego el momento de Emily todos se quedaron pacientes de la respuesta de la rubia.

"_quien es ella Charlie?"-_pregunta de nuevo el medico.

"_no lo recuerdo...la verdad no me acuerdo de nada, ni de su cara ni de haberla visto en algún lugar...no lo recuerdo..."_-Charlie se frustraba.

"_tranquila Charlie...quien es el?"_-el doctor señala a Roger Thomas.

"_lo he visto en revistas y cosas así, el es Roger Thomas...pero no entiendo que hace acá..."_-Charlie se confundía aun mas.

"_tranquila..._-la miro- _no te preocupes...les pido si son tan amables de retirarse un momento, por favor..."_-dice el doctor mirando a Emily y a Roger.

Los dos asienten y se van de la habitación. Solo restaba una persona y esa era Rachel, la diva estaba muy nerviosa por como podía llegar a tomar esa visita.

"_quien es ella?"_-el doctor señala a Rachel.

"_ella?...es Rachel Berry, mi novia..."-sonríe_ Charlie.

Todos se quedaron mudos sin decir ninguna palabra, Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y Rachel tampoco, todos estaban en shock ante la respuesta de Charlie.

"_no es linda, doc?"_-Charlie la miraba a la diva.

"_claro, es hermosa _-sonríe- _hacen una linda pareja..."_-termina de decir el doctor.

Quinn no entendía nada y mucho menos los demás.

"_bueno Charlie, vamos a salir un momento...te quedas acá eh!..."-_dijo el doctor y la señalo.

"_no me voy a escapar doc...tranquilo..."_-sonríe la rubia.

Todos salieron de la habitación con un estado de Shock bastante visible.

"_porque Charlie reacciona de esa manera?"_-pregunta Judy nerviosa.

"_necesito hablar con cada uno de ustedes_ -señalo a los que estaban ahí- _por separado, así que voy a ir llamando uno por uno y van a venir a mi consultorio..."_-dijo el doctor.

"_pero que pasa doctor?"_-Judy insistiendo.

"_tranquila...luego de que hable con todos, se los voy a decir..."-_

El doctor se fue y todos quedaron confundidos.

Los primeros en llamar fueron Judy y Russell, luego siguió Quinn, Rachel y los demás. Así estuvieron mas de tres horas hablando, uno por uno.

El doctor buscaba información sobre la vida de Charlie y que mejor contada por sus familiares y amigos.

Luego de eso el doctor los reunió a todos en una sala de conferencia, para contarles que pasaba con Charlie.

"_bueno los reuní acá para hablarles de lo que pasa con Charlie..."_-el doctor estaba parado en el extremo de la mesa.

Una mesa larga y de madera era la que estaba en esa sala, todos estaban sentados prestando atención a lo que iba a decir el doctor.

"_no es una situación de riesgo, pero tampoco es para no preocuparse..."-_

"_que pasa doctor...por favor"_-Judy estaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_tranquila señora Fabray..._-la miro- _esta bien ella, esta fuera de peligro y eso es lo bueno..."-_dijo el doctor.

"_entonces hay algo malo?"_-Quinn interrumpe el discurso del hombre.

"_si..."-_

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante esa respuesta.

"_Charlie tiene amnesia..."_-dijo el doctor.

"_amnesia?"_-dijo Judy frunciendo el ceño.

"_si, es una amnesia postraumatica, debido al golpe en la cabeza que sufrió...pero no es una amencia de las normales..."-_

"_no entiendo, puede ser mas especifico por favor?"-_Judy se limpia las lagrimas.

"_lo que quiero decirles es que Charlie tiene una amnesia postraumatica no tan común, osea las comunes son las cuales uno después del accidente se olvida de lo que hizo ese día, o el anterior o la semana que vivió...pero en el caso de Charlie es mas profunda..._-todos lo miraron- _Charlie tiene una amnesia de mas o menos un año sin recuerdos..."-_

"_como?...no entiendo"_-dijo Russell hablando por primera vez.

"_miren, Charlie esta situada en el martes 22 de enero de 2011 _-todos abrieron los ojos como platos- _claro...hoy es jueves 28 de enero de 2012, claramente Charlie no recuerda nada de lo vivido durante doce meses..."-_

"_y que debemos hacer?"_-Judy se altera.

"_primero...tranquilizarse, es lo mejor para ustedes y para ella...no es proceso fácil ni rápido de avanzar, es mas bien lento y pasivo...por eso me reuní con cada uno de ustedes, ahora se la historia de Charlie y se lo que paso todo ese largo año..."_-el doctor les explicaba todo.

"_y ahora como reaccionamos?"_-Russell lo mira.

"_es complicado, es muy complicado...pero tienen que tener paciencia por ustedes y por ella, no es fácil tener amnesia es un camino complicado..."_-el doctor hablaba.

"_pero cuanto puede estar así?"-_Quinn lo mira.

"_no lo se, puede que mañana la recupere, puede que dentro de dos días, semanas, meses años...la verdad no lo se por eso se les pido paciencia y mucha dedicación"-_

"_pero ella sabe que no recuerda nada?"_-pregunta Judy.

"_no, pero vamos a hablar con los psicólogos y vamos a tratar de informarle lo que le pasa"-_

"_entonces podemos explicarle que sucedió en todo ese año?"_-Rachel habla por primera vez.

"_la realidad es que es muy complicado, Charlie necesita de mucho apoyo familiar y sobre todo de sus amigos...ella tiene que recuperar la memoria por sus propios medios, no tenemos que forzarla ni mucho menos, porque eso ocasionaría un shock o un estrés demasiado profundo y no queremos que eso pase..."_-el doctor habla con sinceridad.

"_pero pasaron muchas cosas, no podemos actuar como si nada"_-dice Quinn un poco molesta.

"_lamentablemente Charlie no recuerda esas cosas y no debemos forzarla por el bien de ella...se que es difícil para todos ustedes, pero es lo mejor para ella...agradezcan que no tiene una amnesia total porque de eso no se recupera..."-_dijo el doctor.

Luego de varios concejos mas todos salieron de la sala y el doctor los acompaño.

"_podemos verla?"_-dijo Judy mirándolo.

"_claro...pero de uno, todavía esta débil y necesita descansar..."-_

"_claro..."_-dijo Judy.

El doctor se fue y Judy dijo que iba a entrar primero ella.

Todos quedaron afuera esperando, Hiram se fue a ver como estaba Beth y los demás se sentaron en las sillas.

Quinn no podía parar de pensar en lo que seria su vida después de esto, no podía dejar de pensar en su relación con Rachel y en las cosas que tenia que fingir, solo porque un medico lo dijo.

Rachel estaba apoyada en la pared analizando todo lo que habia ocurrido, y que pasaria con Quinn luego de enterarse que tenia que estar con Charlie como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ambas estaban sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos, si todo estaba bien porque cambiar o volver a lo de antes, eso no tenia explicación era solo el destino que les jugo una mala pasada.

Había pasado unos cuarenta minutos y Judy salio de la habitación. Cuando salio rápidamente Russell avanzo hasta la puerta y Judy lo paro.

"_Russell.._-lo agarro del brazo- _Charlie quiere ver a Rachel..."_-dijo Judy y miro a la morocha.

Rachel se sorprendió al igual que Quinn y todos los que estaban allí.

"_dijo que pasaras..."_-hablo Judy.

Rachel miro a Quinn, que rápidamente bajo su mirada y entro a la habitación.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una Rachel asustada.

"_pasa amor..."-_dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Rachel cerro la puerta y avanzo hasta la camilla de la rubia.

"hola..."-Rachel sonaba tímida.

"_hola amor...te daría un beso, pero tengo gusto a suero y no es bueno..."_-ríe Charlie.

Rachel trataba de hacer lo mismo pero no podía.

"_pasa algo?"_-frunce el ceño Charlie.

"_no, simplemente...me asuste por...tu accidente..."-_dice Rachel.

"_tranquila amor...estoy bien...mirame, no me morí todavía..."_-ríe la rubia.

"_no digas eso...me asuste mucho..."-_Rachel baja la mirada.

Charlie la mira que baja la mirada y sonríe, esa sonrisa que tanto hizo en los últimos tiempos.

Mientras tanto Quinn sigue sentada en la silla, perdida en sus pensamientos. Santana la había visto desde hacia rato que estaba así, así que decidió ir a sentarse a su lado.

"_en que piensas?"_-Santana se sentaba mirando al frente.

"_en el futuro..."_-dice Quinn mirando al mismo frente.

"_en el futuro?"_-Santana la mira frunciendo el ceño.

"_si, acaso no estuviste escuchando todo lo que dijo el doctor?..._-la miro- _estamos obligadas a fingir una vida que ella destruyo con sus actitudes..._-volvió a mirar al frente- _estoy obligada a fingir que Rachel no es mi novia..."_-Quinn decía cada palabra con bronca.

"_te entiendo Quinn, pero..."-_y fue interrumpida.

"_no_ -la miro- _no me entiendes y lo sabes...no se si pueda con todo esto, la verdad no se si pueda...estaba todo bien, todo relativamente bien y ahora pasa esto?...no es justo..."_-Quinn decía mientras se le caían algunas lagrimas en silencio.

Santana la miraba y trataba de apoyarla como podía, en realidad la rubia tenia razón, ella no entendía por lo que estaba pasando Quinn, en realidad nadie lo entendía.

Rachel salio de la habitación y no dijo nada, vio a Quinn que se limpiaba el rostro y en silencio se dirigió a ella, haciendo que Santana se levantase y las dejara solas.

La diva se sentó en la silla que dejo la latina y le agarro la mano a la rubia.

"_que pasa amor..."_-susurraba Rachel, para que nadie la escuchara.

"_podemos hablar? _-la miro y la diva asintió- _en otro lado, mas privado..."_-dijo Quinn.

Ambas se levantaron y se salieron del hospital. Al lado de el hospital había un pequeño parque, con bancos en donde ambas se sentaron.

"_amor, que pasa?..."_-Rachel la mira.

Quinn tenia la mirada perdida, estaba con los ojos rojos de haber llorado y no tenia buena cara.

"_que va a pasar con nostras, Rach?..."-_Quinn la miro.

Rachel le agarro la mano y se la beso tiernamente.

"_amor yo te amo..."-_ Rachel la miraba.

"_yo también lo hago, pero eso basta para luchar con la memoria de Charlie?_ -la mira- _eso basta?..."-_Quinn dice cada palabra con dolor.

"_amor es cuestión de tiempo"_-Rachel trata de calmar las cosas.

"_tiempo?_ -frunce el ceño-_ tiempo, Rachel?...cuanto?...semanas, meses hasta años pueden pasar, y que va a ser de nosotras?..."_-Quinn estaba molesta.

"_amor calmate, si?"_-Rachel le acariciaba el rostro.

"_no me calmo _-le saco las manos de su rostro- _no me puedo calmar Rachel...es imposible calmarme, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que va a pasar después que a Charlie le den el alta..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_que va a pasar?"-_Rachel la cuestionaba.

"_vas a volver con ella, vas a volver a estar con ella, fingido o no vas a volver con ella...sabes como_ se _siente, aunque sea imaginar eso?...sabes lo que se siente?...es un dolor inmenso acá _-señala su pecho- _es terrible el dolor, es mucho mas este dolor que la memoria perdida de Charlie...yo no puedo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca te hubiera hecho daño o como si nunca nos hubiera jurado venganza...yo no puedo actuar así, Rachel de verdad no puedo..."-_Quinn lloraba de la angustia.

"_amor...por favor, tranquilizate..."_-Rachel trataba de abrazarla.

"_no es justo Rach, no es justo...yo no hice nada malo, nada...trate de hacer las cosas bien y trate de llevarla de la mejor manera pero el destino se empeño en nosotras y veo que va a ser así por mucho tiempo..."_-Quinn se apartaba de la diva.

"_que quieres decir?"_-Rachel sentía otra vez ese nudo en el estomago.

"_que no se si pueda soportar verte con ella, no se si pueda verte llegar de la mano con ella o que te compre regalos o que se besen, no se si pueda soportarlo..."-_Quinn bajaba su mirada.

"_Quinn mirame _-le levantaba el mentón para que la mirase- _yo te amo, te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo, te amo como nunca ame en mi vida y si eso implica decirte que compare tu amor con el de Charlie, si lo hice y resulto que con vos viví muchas cosas mas que con Charlie, me siento viva cuando me besas, cuando me decís cosas lindas me haces sentir importante, cuando me miras siento que nadie mas existe en este maldito planeta o simplemente cuando me tomas de las manos siento como si volara...de verdad Quinn, nada de eso va a cambiar...finja o no finja, sos lo mas lindo que tengo en esta vida...te amo..."_-dijo Rachel y la beso tiernamente.

Quinn poso sus manos en la cintura de la diva y Rachel se dedico a tomar el rostro de su novia con su manos y así profundizar mas el beso.

Luego de unos minutos ambas se separaron para poder tomar un poco de aire, estaban frente con frente y con los ojos cerrados. Rachel todavía tenia sus manos en el rostro de Quinn, la rubia también tenia sus manos en el mismo lugar, que las tenia antes.

"_te amo..."_-susurro Rachel.

"_te amo..."_-dijo Quinn en el mismo tono.

"_todo va a pasar amor...te lo prometo..."_-dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

"_esto ya no depende de mi ni de ti...esto depende del destino..."_-Quinn la mira.

Quinn se separa completamente y se para del banco, Rachel la mira confundida.

"_donde vas?"_-pregunta la diva.

"_tengo que ir por Beth, debe estar preguntando por mi..."_-la rubia la mira.

"_puedo ir contigo?"-_

"_Rach... lo mejor es que vaya sola, tengo muchas cosas que pensar..."_-dijo Quinn y se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse.

Rachel quedo confundida ante aquella reacción y el beso, unas lagrimas caían sobre su rostro. No podía creerlo, en tan solo unos minutos todo había vuelto a ser como antes y lo peor de todo es que estaba enamorada de Quinn y no sabia como actuar ante Charlie.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_****BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME VAN A MATAR SEGURO! LO SE! pero no se olviden que quedan 9 capitulos :O!****_

_no pienso hacer nota de autor por un****a SIMPLE RAZON...DIANNA AGRON NO VA A ESTAR EN LA 4ta TEMPORADA DE GLEE! ****asi que estoy en huelga! _

_****NOTICIA IMPORTANTE:****_

_Queres participar de BIG BROTHER GLEEKS? _

_busca en facebook la pagina** BIG BROTHER GLEEKS** y fijate como participar!._

_es un juego, una competencia amistosa...nada mas._

___no se olviden de poner** ME GUSTA** a esta pagina: _**Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"**____

**_van a tener muchos adelantos de la segunta parte! atentos!_**

**_me despido con el corazon roto!_**

**_BYEDIANNA :(_**

**_besos _**

**_Flor =(_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	41. SE TERMINO?

Habían pasado varios días, para ser mas exactos, había pasado una semana y media del accidente de Charlie y nada había cambiado.

Charlie no podía asistir a clases por el motivo de que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en un año, así que no era bueno arriesgarla a que acuda a la escuela.

Rachel seguía yendo a la escuela normalmente, solo que no todo era normal como lo era antes.

Quinn había decidido no meterse entre Rachel y Charlie, si bien ella amaba a la diva prefería seguir las indicaciones del doctor y fingir todo.

Era imposible que ambas no se encontraran, ya que tenían clases juntas y demás. Su trato era cordial, normal como cualquier otra persona, pero todavía existían esas miradas que se daban cada vez que la otra estaba distraída.

Charlie iba a buscar a Rachel todos los días a la salida de la escuela, eso a Quinn le dolía mucho porque por mas que se ocultaran, ella podía ver ese beso que hacia unas semanas atrás se lo daba a ella.

Judy, decidió que por el bien de Charlie, iba a ir a vivir unos meses, hasta que se recuperara la rubia, en la casa de Russell. Quinn decidió quedarse en la casa de Shelby.

Los médicos le contaron a Charlie que había perdido algunos recuerdos y que por eso estaba situada en otra fecha y año, también le contaron que Shelby había muerto y por eso Quinn vive en la casa de ella con Beth. Charlie había entendido todo eso, pero tuvo un leve ataque de nerviosismo, debido a las noticias, y por eso Quinn decidió que no iba a interponerse en la recuperación de su hermana.

Era una nueva mañana y Quinn llegaba a la escuela, luego de haber dejado a Beth en el Kinder.

"_hey rubia..."-_dijo una voz conocida y Quinn se dio vuelta.

"_Alex_ -sonríe- _como estas?"_-Quinn la saluda amablemente.

"_bien y tu?"-_

"_bien por suerte..."_-dijo Quinn con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

"_oye...quieres ir a cenar esta noche?..."-_Alex la mira.

"_uhmmm..."-_Quinn no sabe como decirle que no.

"_es solo una cena de amigas, Quinn...no es una cita..."_-dice Alex viendo la duda de la rubia.

"_dejame ver si Beth se queda en la casa de Puck y luego te aviso, si?"_-Quinn le sonríe.

"_esta bien...pero avisame, eh!"_-Alex ríe.

"_claro Alex..."-_

Ambas ingresaron a la escuela y se encontraron con los demás. Quinn estaba buscando sus libros en su loker, cuando llego Santana.

"_como anda mi rubia preferida?"_-dice Santana abriendo su loker.

"_ahora soy tu rubia preferida?...wow..."-_ríe Quinn.

"_hey_ -le pega en el hombro- _no te burles..."_-Santana frunce el ceño.

"_es muy temprano para que me pegues S...y estoy bien gracias, y tu?"_-dice Quinn mientras saca unos libros.

"_bien..."-_

Santana siguió hablando pero para Quinn no había sonido, no había movimiento solo veía a Rachel ir hacia su casillero. La rubia no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que Santana paso su mano por los ojos de ella.

"_me estas escuchando?"-_dijo Santana agitando la mano.

"_s-si..."_-Quinn agito su cabeza y la miro.

Santana siguió la mirada de la rubia, y se dio cuenta que se dirigía a la diva.

"_aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...con razón..."_-dijo Santana sonriendo.

"_que?"_-Quinn la mira confundida.

"_que vi a quien mirabas, vi a quien comías con esa mirada, Fabray..."-_

"_callate si..."_-Quinn cierra el loker con fuerza.

"_que carácter eh..."-_Santana ríe.

"_cierra la boca..."-_Quinn la fulmina con la mirada.

"_porque no la citas en el baño y se comen a besos?...eso si, hazlo en plena clase porque no esta bueno entrar y ver esa escena..."_-dijo Santana normal.

"_que?...-_frunce el ceño- _vos estas completamente loca...la verdad..."_-Quinn empieza a caminar.

"_oh vamos Q...me vas a decir que no te das cuenta como te mira?"_-Santana la sigue en la caminata.

"_no me mira..."-_

"_si que te mira, no sos consciente de eso...ella te come con la mirada, como vos a ella..."_-Santana sigue hablando.

"_deja de decir estupideces..."-_

"_Quinn...seamos realistas, ustedes dos están destinadas a estar juntas y esto de Charlie no es impedimento..."_-dijo Santana mirándola.

"_si que lo es, Charlie no recuerda nada y no puedo jugar con eso..."-_

"_no es cuestión de jugar...es cuestión de ser quienes son, porque Charlie no sabe que mierda paso en ese año, porque todos tenemos que actuar como ella?...no es justo Quinn...piénsalo"_-Santana siguió caminando.

Quinn quedo parada pensando en todo lo que había dicho Santana.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

"_doctor tengo los resultados de la srta Fabray..."_-entra una enfermera a el consultorio del doctor.

"_muchas gracias..."_-dijo el doctor y agarro un sobre.

"_bueno, bueno...que tenemos aquí..."_-dijo el doctor y abrió el sobre.

El doctor saco los resultados y comenzó a leerlos lentamente. Primero entendía todo, pero luego su ceño empezó a fruncirse.

"_esto no esta nada bien..."_-dijo el doctor para si mismo.

La primera clase había terminado y ahora le tocaba química con Rachel. Quinn esperaba siempre las clases que compartía con la morocha, para poder estar un poco mas cerca de ella.

"_buenos días alumnos...antes que nada van a juntarse de a dos, para poder trabajar en un proyecto..."_-dijo el profesor ingresando al aula.

Quinn tenia a unas siete chicas al rededor de ella, pidiéndole que hagan el proyecto juntas, pero la rubia solo miraba a Rachel que estaba sentada en el banco de adelante, sola y esperando que alguien se le acerque.

"_haber si dejan respirar a Fabray por favor...-las chicas no se movían de al rededor de la rubia- perfecto, srta Fabray usted esta con la srta Berry..."_-dijo el profesor y todas las chicas protestaron.

"_no digan nada, les dije que la dejaran respirar y no hicieron caso...ahora ella ya tiene pareja, busquen con otros de sus compañeros"_-el profesor termino de decir eso y todas salieron de al lado de la rubia.

Quinn sonreía y con esa misma sonrisa se acerco a Rachel, que también sonreía como tonta.

"_creo que no fue mala idea, no?"_-dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de la diva.

"_lo mejor que pudo hacer fue eso, creo que lo estoy empezando a querer..."_-ríe Rachel.

Todos los chicos y el profesor fueron al laboratorio ya que tenían que hacer un experimento bastante interesante. Se habían puesto un delantal, guantes y gafas para protegerse de cualquier tipo de accidente del proyecto.

"_bueno chicos ahora pongan lentamente los elementos y esperen a que yo les de la orden para colocar el ultimo elemento..."-_dijo el profesor.

Ambas chicas estaban ordenando todos los elementos para luego ponerlos en un franco grande.

"_esto no pinta bien..."-_dijo Rachel mientras ponía un liquido en el frasco.

"_tranquila Rach...no va a pasar nada..."-_Quinn sonríe.

"_extrañaba que me digas así..."_-la diva la mira.

"_extrañaba decirte así..."-_

"_sigo insistiendo que esto no pinta bien..."_-Rachel baja la mirada al frasco.

"_como van las cosas con Charlie?"-_Quinn omite lo que le dice la diva.

"_bien, no recuerda nada todavía...es un poco estresante..."_-dice Rachel mirándola.

"_lo se, dímelo a mi..._-encoge sus hombros mientras pone cosas en el frasco- _es muy estresante tener que esperar para volver a tenerte..."-_dijo Quinn sin apartar su vista del frasco.

"_Quinn se que es difícil para ti, para mi también lo es..."_-Rachel la mira.

"_pasame eso"_-Quinn dice señalando un tubo de ensayo.

"_Quinn todavía no hay que ponerlo..."-_la diva se lo da.

"_no pasa nada..."-_Quinn sonríe y tira un poco del liquido en el frasco.

"_Quinn no..."_-dijo Rachel pero ya era tarde.

La rubia había arrojado todo el liquido en el frasco, y los elementos que había en ese frasco empezaron saltar y todo se desbordaba y el liquido que salia mojaba a las chicas.

"_que hicieron?"_-pregunto el profesor llegando a las chicas tratando de calmar el desborde de el frasco.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron para luego comenzar a reír, el liquido termino de desbordarse, el profesor y las chicas miraban con atención el frasco.

"_creo que ya paso..."_-dijo el profesor.

Luego de eso, un pequeño estallido hizo que todo el liquido que restara saltara por todos lados, manchando tanto al profesor como a las chicas. Todos comenzaron a reir y las chicas se miraban como estaban todas manchadas.

"_dios...vayan a cambiarse...háganme el favor, yo arreglo esto..."-_dijo el profesor un poco molesto.

Las chicas salieron del aula riendo y todas manchadas. Se dirigieron al baño, ambas entraron y se sacaron el delantal, lo guantes y los anteojos. Se comenzaron a lavar las manos y la cara que la tenían toda manchada.

"_te dije que no lo hicieras..."_-dijo Rachel mientras la miraba por el espejo a la rubia.

"_un poco de diversión no venia mal o si?"_-Quinn sonríe mientras se lava las manos.

"_osea que sabias lo que hacías?"-_

"_claro Rach..."-_dijo la rubia mientras se secaba las manos.

"_estaba todo planeado?"_-la diva frunció el ceño.

"_te dije que era muy estresante esperar para volver a tenerte...y esta era una buena oportunidad..."_-Quinn se acerca a la diva.

"_para que?"_-Rachel sonreía.

La diva estaba apoyada en el lavatorio de manos, mientras veía como Quinn se acercaba con esa sonrisa que la derretía.

"_extraño tus besos"_-dijo Quinn y tomo a la diva por la cintura.

"_y yo los tuyos..."-_Rachel puso sus manos en el cuello de Quinn.

Ambas no dijeron mas nada y se fundieron en un beso, ese beso que habían deseado hace una semana y media. Si, habían contado cada uno de esos días. El beso era pasional y a la vez tierno y lleno de amor.

Quinn levanto a Rachel y la apoyo en el lavatorio, sin separar sus labios. Los gemidos se hacían presente, ambas necesitaban tenerse juntas, necesitaban aferrarse como jamas lo hubieran hecho.

Rachel no quería pensar ni mucho menos, pero al separarse de la rubia para tomar aire, lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza fue Charlie.

Quinn quiso volver a besarla, pero Rachel la aparto.

"_no..."_-dijo Rachel bajándose de el lavatorio.

"_que pasa, Rach?"-_dijo Quinn confundida.

"_no puedo Quinn...no puedo hacerlo..."_-dijo Rachel comenzando a llorar.

"_Rach...-_se acerca para abrazarla_- que pasa amor?"_-dice Quinn abrazándola.

"_Charlie...eso pasa..."_-dijo Rachel.

"_que pasa con ella?"_-Quinn la mira.

"_perdió la memoria Quinn, la perdió...y no recuerda nada, mientras yo aquí besándote, no esta bueno eso..."_-dijo Rachel mirándola dolida.

"_no entiendo..._-Quinn negaba con la cabeza- _todavía sigues enamorada de ella?"_-Quinn frunce el ceño.

"_no...no Quinn, yo te amo a ti..."-_

"_entonces?...explicame porque no entiendo..."_-Quinn empieza a desesperar.

"_Quinn_ -le agarra la mano- _te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo, pero ahora tengo fingir ser la novia de Charlie, porque no esta bien...perdió lo mas preciado que podemos tener, entiendes?...y cuando te beso no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no es porque la ame ni nada de eso...pero no se merece que le haga esto..."_-Rachel la miraba.

Quinn frunció el ceño rápidamente saco su mano que tenia la diva.

"_no se merece que le hagas esto? -_entrecerraba sus ojos_- no lo puedo creer...Rachel te estas escuchando?...después de todo lo que te hizo, después de todo lo que nos hizo la sigues tratando como si nada hubiera pasado?_"-Quinn estaba molesta.

"_no es así Quinn...ella esta mal, no recuerda nada..."-_

"_claro...y porque no recuerde vas a olvidarte, vos _-la señala-_ de lo que somos?..."-_claramente Quinn estaba enojada.

"_no es eso Quinn...jamas me olvidare de lo que somos pero es complicado en este momento..."_-dijo Rachel tratando de hacer que entre en razón la rubia.

"_que pasa conmigo, eh?...cuando todos estaban pendientes de no contar nada y de fingir que Charlie nunca había hecho nada, yo estaba muriéndome por dentro, sabes?...porque no podía dejar pasar como si nada me hubiera lastimado...jamas me olvidare el día en el que me pego, o el día en el que se burlo de ti, o el día que hecho a mi madre de casa...jamas me olvidare de eso..."_-dijo Quinn y sus lagrimas caían sin pudor.

"_Quinn..."_-Rachel se acerco a la rubia.

"_no _-se alejo- _olvidalo...ya decidiste..."_-dijo Quinn alejándose de la diva y agarrando su delantal y los anteojos.

"_no Quinn... te amo, de verdad lo hago..."_-Rachel comenzaba a llorar.

Quinn viéndola así se le partió el corazón y se acerco a ella.

"_yo también lo hago...y mucho, jamas voy a olvidarte...pero es momento de darle tiempo al tiempo..._"-dijo Quinn y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Rachel se quedo llorando en el baño, había arruinado todo lo que tenia con Quinn, solo porque Charlie se había cruzado en mente.

Quinn salio del baño y tiro el delantal y los anteojos en un tacho de basura, para luego irse directo a las canchas de fútbol.

Puck iba caminando por las gradas y se dio cuenta que alguien estaba corriendo por alrededor del campo de fútbol.

"_Quinn?"-_dijo Puck y bajo rápidamente para encontrarse con la rubia.

"_que haces?...no deberías estar en clases?"_-dijo el chico.

"_estoy descargandome..."-_dijo Quinn mientras seguía corriendo.

Puck no lo dudo y se sumo a la corrida.

"_porque?...paso algo?"-_

"_no te importa Puck..."_-dijo Quinn molesta.

"_vamos rubia, necesitas hablar y puedes confiar en mi..."_-dijo el chico.

Quinn corrió unos metros mas y se paro en seco, y lo miro al chico, Puck le indico que se vayan a sentar para poder charlar mejor.

Ambos se sentaron en las gradas y Puck le entrego una botella de agua.

"_gracias..."_-dijo Quinn abriéndola.

"_porque estas así?..."-_Puck la mira.

"_problemas..."-_toma un poco de agua.

"_con la judía sexy?"-_

"_exacto..."-_

"_y con tu hermana?"-_

"_sip..."_-Quinn mira hacia el frente.

"_Quinn esas cosas ya se van a arreglar...tu hermana va a recuperar la memoria..."_-dijo el chico.

"_y si no la recuerda?...que pasa?...voy a vivir todo el tiempo pensando en que ella tiene que estar con mi novia?...nadie sabe lo que yo sufro..."_-dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"_yo si se cuanto sufrís...pero tienes que tener paciencia"-_

"_paciencia?...enserio?"_-Quinn frunce el ceño.

"_Quinn es lo mejor que puedes hacer, vas a ver que tarde o temprano ella va a volver a ti...te ama de verdad y no va a soportar fingir tanto tiempo..."-_

"_y si todavía sigue enamorada de Charlie?"-_

"_después de todo lo que hizo?...no lo creo"-_

"_no lo se...la verdad no lo se..."_-Quinn vuelve a mirar al frente.

"_oye...quería preguntarte algo..."_-Puck la mira.

"_nada de trió ni esas cosas..."_-dice Quinn fulminándolo con la mirada.

"_no Quinn...es que esta noche vienen a cenar mis abuelos y pues...quería ver si podías dejar que Beth venga a casa, así la conocen..."-_dijo Puck un poco nervioso.

"_enserio?"_-pregunta Quinn sorprendida.

"_claro...que dices?"-_

"_si, obvio...es tu hija también y es bueno que conozca a tus abuelos..."-_sonríe Quinn.

"_entonces paso por ella a las siete, si?"_-se para Puck.

"_claro, estará preparada a esa hora..."-_

Puck se para y se va sin antes decirle algo mas.

"_me olvidaba_ -se da vuelta- _disfruta un poco mas Quinn, no digo que te acuestes con otras chicas, pero diviértete, sal con Santana o con Britt o con alguna chica...el tiempo pasa mas rápido así..."_-dijo Puck y se fue.

Quinn se quedo pensando y luego de varios minutos se fue directo a las duchas. Luego de salir de las duchas y no haber asistido a una de sus clases, se encontró con los chicos en el almuerzo. Rachel estaba con Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Brittany y Artie mientras que Quinn estaba con Sam, Santana, Puck, Alex y Mike pero todos estaban sentados en la misma mesas.

"_se acerca San Valentin...que piensan hacer?"_-dijo Mike mirando a todos.

"_fiesta..."-_dijo Puck sonriendo.

"_porque todo es fiesta para ti?"-_dijo Mercedes mirándolo.

"_se celebra al amor, no es para hacer una fiesta..."-_dijo Tina.

"_oh vamos...si todos quieren una fiesta, porque no?"-_dijo Puck mirándolos.

"_se supone que San Valentin es romántico y te regalan flores, bombones y peluches de ositos..."_-dijo Britt y todos la miraron.

"_claro...eso es San Valentin...porque una fiesta?"_-Kurt se sumaba a la conversación.

"_esta bien...cada cual tiene su cita o la tendrá, luego de hacer todas esas bobadas y de regalarse cursilerias...vengan a mi fiesta, va a ver decoración se los prometo..."-_dijo Puck sonriendo.

"_decoración?...enserio?"_-Finn ríe.

"_no te rías amigo...tengo a una pequeña maestra que me enseña a hacer corazoncitos todo el tiempo"_-dijo Puck y saco un papel de su bolsillo.

Cuando lo desdoblo tenia dibujado muchos corazones de todos los tamaños y colores y en el medio había dos personas, una pequeña y un hombre, con una cresta en el pelo.

"_ven?_ -señala la hoja-_ ella es mi pequeña y ese soy yo...y los corazones me los enseño a hacer ella..._"-dijo Puck.

Todos lo miraron con ternura.

"_awwwwww..."-_dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"_lo se...la nena salio a papa..."-_dijo Puck orgulloso.

"_también a la mama..."-_dijo Santana señalando a Quinn.

"_el carácter es Fabray, te lo aseguro..."-_dijo Puck y todos rieron.

"_en fin...si el chico malo, que ahora es bueno hace fiesta, después de nuestros compromisos podemos asistir, o no?"_-dijo Sam proponiéndolo.

"_claro..."_-dijeron todos.

Después de un rato mas de charla, los chicos se fueron yendo y solo quedaban Alex, Quinn, Rachel y Kurt. Ni Rachel ni Quinn habían dicho una palabra en la platica que habían tenido sobre el día de San Valentin.

"_diva no dijiste nada en toda la charla...ni tampoco probaste tu comida..."-_dijo Kurt mirándola.

"_no tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de hablar sobre el día de San Valentin..."_-dijo Rachel jugando con su comida.

"_tan mal están las cosas?"_-dijo Kurt mirando a la rubia.

"_no quiero hablar de eso, si?"-_dijo Rachel.

"_esta bien, entonces vamos?"-_

"_vamos...mejor..."_-Rachel se levanto.

Ambos pasaron por donde estaban Quinn y Alex, la morocha la mira y la rubia también la miro, pero ambas bajaron la mirada al segundo.

"_paso algo?"-_dijo Alex dándose cuenta de la escena.

"_no, nada...quería hablarte de algo..."_-dijo Quinn cambiando de tema radicalmente.

"_que paso?"-_

"_sigue en pie la propuesta de esta noche?"_-pregunta la rubia mirándola.

"_cla-claro..."_-sonríe Alex.

"_bueno entonces paso por ti a las ocho...que te parece?"_-Quinn le sonríe.

"_perfecto..."-_

"_bueno entonces nos vemos..."-_dijo Quinn y se paro rápidamente para irse.

Alex se quedo sonriente en la mesa.

Quinn caminaba directo a el entrenamiento de las Cheerios cuando se encontró con Santana.

"_rubia..."-_dijo Santana.

"_latina..."_-sonrió Quinn.

"_tengo pensado unas películas y unas palomitas...que te parece?_"-dijo Santana mirandola.

"_esta noche?"_-Quinn la miro.

"_sip...tienes algo planeado?"_-Santana hablaba mientras caminaba.

"_tengo una cena...en realidad Alex me invito a cenar y bueno...le dije que si"_-la rubia encogió los hombros.

"_veo que no pierdes tiempo eh..."_-la latina sonrió picara.

"_es una cena de amigas nada mas...-_frunció el ceño- _aparte que te tengo que dar explicaciones dios..."-_Quinn sonaba molesta.

"_no te enojes ruda...simplemente bromeaba..."-_Santana se defendía.

"_esta bien..."_-suspiro Quinn cansada.

"_el entrenamiento te va a sacar esa cara que tenes...o por lo menos te vas a descargar..."-_Santana la miro.

"_eso espero..."_-dijo Quinn.

Las chicas estaban caminando hacia el campo de fútbol cuando de repente sono un celular.

"_es el tuyo...no vas atender?"-_dijo Santana señalando el bolso de la rubia.

"_es un mensaje..."-_dijo Quinn mientras seguía caminando.

El celular no iba a parar hasta que ella vea el mensaje, así que decidió parar y buscar el aparato para ver el mensaje. Cuando vio en la pantalla, era un numero desconocido y se extraño por eso lo abrió rápidamente.

_**Ten mucho cuidad, porque Charlie tiene un as bajo la manga...-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_**_****BUENOOOO! QUIEN MIERDA ESCRIBE LA HISTORIA? EH? QUIEN MIERDA LA ESCRIBE?...DIGANME PORQUE ES UNA VERGAAAAAAAAAAA!...****_**_

_**_****HAY QUE MATARLA...****_**_

_**_****saben porque?****_**_

_**_****PORQUE OTRA VEZ LOS DEJA SIN NOTA DE AUTOR...Y SABEN PORQUE?...****_**_

_**_****POR SU CULPA...PORQUE NO ME FIRMAN!****_**_

_**_****asi los voy a castigar...mientras menos firmen...MAS DRAMA!****_**_

_**_****recuerden que quedan pocos capitulos...no quieran que esto termine mal O SI?****_**_

******LA SEGUNDA PARTE ESTARA EN MARZO!******

**_besos_**

**_Flor_**

**_(si quieren seguir vivas...firmen) jajajajaj ENSERIO!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	42. CENA

Quinn leyó el mensaje y lo releyó una y otra vez, intentaba descifrar de quien podría llegar a ser, a la misma vez miraba para todos lados buscando una respuesta pero nada le daba lo que tanto quería.

Santana la miro extrañada porque no había avanzado junto con ella y cuando la se acerco pudo notar el rostro desencajado que tenia la rubia.

"_hey...paso algo?"-_dijo Santana mirándola.

"_uhmmmm _-sacude la cabeza- _no nada, nada..._-la miro- _vamos?"_-dijo Quinn y avanzo.

Santana quedo confundida pero avanzo hasta Quinn y se unieron a las demás Cheerios.

Luego de una hora bastante agotadora, las chicas fueron a las duchas, se ducharon y salieron para irse a sus respectivas casas.

Quinn y Santana caminaban hasta el estacionamiento, riéndose de ocurrencias de ellas, cuando la rubia se paro en seco y miro fijamente una escena. Santana la miro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía la rubia y pudo ver lo que tanto la había paralizado. Charlie había venido a buscar a Rachel y ambas estaban besándose, Charlie estaba apoyada en el capot del auto y Rachel estaba encima de ella, con sus brazos en el cuello y besándola.

Quinn no podía creerlo, esos besos tendrían que ser para ella no para su hermana, en tan solo unas pocas semanas todo había cambiado y eso le dolía mucho.

"_hey Quinn..."_-Santana se puso enfrente de ella. "_dejala si?...se que es difícil pero te haces mucho mal Q y no quiero verte así..."_-Santana sonaba sentimental.

"_es mejor que me vaya, tengo que recoger a Beth y se me hace tarde..."-_dijo Quinn esquivando a la latina.

"_ten cuidado..._-grito- _por favor..."-_estas ultimas palabras fueron en susurro.

Quinn rápidamente se metió al auto, lo encendió y acelero a toda marcha, para salir pasando por donde estaba Rachel y Charlie besándose.

Rachel se aparto de Charlie al escuchar tremenda acelerada y vio que era el coche de Quinn, que salia a toda velocidad y se lamento haber estado en esa situación y a esa hora en el estacionamiento.

"_hey...que pasa?"-_dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_nada...nada..."_-dijo Rachel y se separo con sutileza.

Charlie la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo y le dio un beso.

"_te amo, sabes?"_-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"_yo también..."_-Rachel tenia la mirada perdida.

La diva no podía decirle TE AMO por el simple hecho de que no era Quinn, si bien ella era su ex novia pero no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando se lo decía su rubia, realmente no era lo mismo.

Normalmente tardaba unos veinte minutos en llegar, pero esta vez había llegado en solo diez todo un récord. Quinn bajaba de su coche para dirigirse a la puerta del Kinder donde tocaría timbre.

"_pase por favor..."-_dijo una auxiliar.

"_gracias...-_entro- _vengo a buscar a Beth Fabray..."_-dijo la rubia.

"_claro... pase por aquí"_-dijo la auxiliar y la invito a pasar a una sala.

"_gracias..."-_dijo Quinn y tomo asiento.

Luego de unos minutos.

"_MAMI"_-grito Beth entrando a la sala y abrazando a la rubia.

"_hola amor..."_-dijo Quinn abrazándola también.

"_hice un dibujo..."_-dijo Beth mostrandole una hoja.

Quinn lo agarro y miro el dibujo, de titulo tenia "mi familia", había tres mujeres, un hombre y una pequeña cada uno con sus nombres, la primera tenia el nombre de Judy, la segunda era Quinn, la pequeña era Beth, luego estaba Puck , estaba Santana y Brittany y por ultimo estaba Rachel, algo que sorprendió a Quinn. La rubia sintió una emoción grande y unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, eran lagrimas de felicidad.

"_no llores mami, no te gusto?"_-Beth le limpia las lagrimas.

"_claro amor, claro que me gusto...estas lagrimas son de felicidad..."_-Quinn sonríe.

"_te gusta?..."-_

"_claro amor...eres toda una artista"-_dijo Quinn abrazándola.

"_mi papi dice lo mismo"_-sonríe Beth.

En ese momento entra Caroline y se disculpa por entrar.

"_lo siento..."-_dijo Caroline entrando.

Quinn se paro rápidamente y se limpiaba un poco las lagrimas.

"_no te preocupes..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_oye pequeña creo que alguien se olvido el premio en el salón..."_-dijo Caroline.

"_cierto..."_-dijo Beth y salio corriendo.

"_ten cuidado..."_-grito Quinn mientras veía salir a su hija.

"_podemos hablar?"_-dijo Caroline mirándola.

"_claro...-_se sienta- _paso algo?"_-dijo Quinn preocupada.

"_yo se que no debería meterme...pero quien es Rachel?"_-pregunta la maestra.

"_Rachel?...es...una amiga..."-_dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"_Beth me dijo que es tu novia..."_-dijo Caroline mirándola.

Quinn se sorprendió ante esa afirmación y se quedo callada.

"_disculpame no debí meterme..."_-dijo Caroline parándose.

"_tranquila...no me esperaba que Beth contara eso, si es, en realidad era mi novia..."-_dijo la rubia.

"_se pelearon?"_-pregunto Caroline como si nada.

"_algo así..."-_

"_perdona no tengo que meterme en estos asuntos..."_-dijo Caroline negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

"_no pasa nada..._-sonríe- _Beth te menciono algo sobre ella?"_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_cuando termino el dibujo, le pregunte quienes eran los integrantes de su familia...y me nombro a todos y me contó que significaban en su vida...no se si viste bien pero dibujo una estrella..."-_dijo Caroline señalando el papel que sostenía, todavía, Quinn.

Quinn miro el dibujo y vio que había una estrella grande, obviamente no muy bien dibujada, pero si la pequeña dijo que era una estrella, eso lo era.

"_ella dijo que esa era su mami Shelby...que siempre la iba a estar viendo..."_-dijo Caroline sonriendo.

Quinn miro otra vez el dibujo y sonrió.

"_jamas se va a olvidar de esa estrella..."-_dijo Quinn mirando el dibujo.

"_Quinn como maestra de Beth te puedo decir que la niña es muy inteligente y que sabe realmente como son las cosas en esta vida...y que si dibujo su familia de esa manera es porque así lo siente, porque se siente querida por esas personas..."_-dijo Caroline mirándola.

"_estoy haciendo lo mejor posible, te lo juro..."_-la rubia la miraba.

"_Quinn los bebes no vienen con un manual, ser madre se aprende y créeme que tu lo estas haciendo increíble..."_-dijo Caroline sonriendo.

"_gracias...hago lo que puedo..."_-dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

"_tienes una hija hermosa...muy hermosa..."-_

"_es la luz de mis ojos..."_-Quinn sonríe.

"_no lo dudo..."_-dijo Caroline.

En ese momento llego Beth, con una caja de lapices de colores.

"_mira lo que me gane mami..."-_Beth le mostraba la caja de lapices.

"_que lindo amor..."_-Quinn la alza.

"_se lo gano por ser buena compañera y compartir sus juguetes..."_-dijo Caroline acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña, que estaba en los brazos de la rubia.

Quinn sonríe y Caroline se pierde en esa sonrisa, como nunca lo había hecho.

"_vamos?"_-dice Quinn mirando a Beth.

"_si..."-_dijo Beth.

Quinn la bajo y la pequeña se despidió de su maestra, para luego hacer lo mismo la rubia.

"_adiós Caroline...y gracias"-_dijo Quinn abrazándola.

"_no es nada...puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"-_dijo Caroline prolongando el abrazo.

Quinn se separo y agarro la mano de Beth, Caroline la miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

"_adiós..."_-dijo Caroline.

"_adiós..."_-dijo Quin un poco confundida por la acción de la chica.

Quinn salio del Kinder de la mano de Beth y la subió al auto.

Habían recorrido unas diez cuadras y Beth seguía contando como había dibujado su familia.

"_tengo que mostrárselo a Rachel..."-_dijo Beth sonriendo.

"_si claro..."-_dijo Quinn sin despegar su mirada de la carretera.

"_podemos ir a verla?"_-pregunta Beth.

"_ahora no, tienes que llegar a casa...bañarte y cambiarte que tu papi Puck viene a buscarte para que vayas a comer con el y sus abuelos..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendole.

"_tiene abuelos?"_-sorprendida la niña.

"_claro_ -ríe- _como no va a tenerlos?"-_

"_y los voy a conocer?"-_

"_asi es..."-_

"_wow...eso es increíble..."_-sonríe la pequeña.

Luego de varios minutos mas, llegaron a la casa y Beth corrió a abrir la puerta, mientras Quinn bajaba con la mochila de la pequeña.

Cuando Beth entro vio a su abuela Judy y corrió hasta ella.

"_abuela..."_-grito Beth y se colgó de la señora.

"_oh -_se queja- _que recibimiento..."_-dijo Judy sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

"_mira..."_-dijo Beth y le mostró el dibujo que había hecho.

Judy la bajo y miro detenidamente el dibujo para luego esbozar una linda sonrisa.

"_te gusta?"-_pregunta la pequeña.

En el momento que Judy iba a contestar entro Quinn a la casa.

"_Beth cuantas veces te dije que no corras así?"_-dijo Quinn asomándose a la sala.

No se había percatado que estaba su madre, hasta que se adentro completamente a la sala y la vio.

"_hola mama..."_-dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"_hola hija..._-la saludo-_ como estas?"-_

"_bien y tu?"-_la miro para luego sentarse en el sillon.

"_bien...estaba viendo el dibujo que hizo mi nieta..."-_dijo Judy mostrandole la hoja.

"_es toda una artista..."-_dijo sonriendo la rubia.

"_claro que si..."_-seguía observando el dibujo.

"_Beth ve a tomar la leche que luego te tienes que bañar..."_-dijo Quinn dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

"_ahora vuelvo abue..."_-dijo la pequeña y le dio un beso.

Beth salio de la sala dejando a Quinn y Judy solas, mientras la señora todavía seguía mirando el dibujo.

"_la dibujo a Rachel..."_-dijo Judy mirándola a Quinn.

"_si lo se...también le dijo a la maestra que es mi novia..."-_

"_a si?..._-sorprendida-_ eso es bueno o malo?"-_pregunta Judy.

"_sabes que no me molesta el que dirán no? -Judy asiente- me molesta que ella no sepa la verdad..."_-dijo Quinn con un poco de dolor.

"_hija las cosas se van a arreglar...de eso no tengas dudas, solo hay que tener paciencia..."-_

"_y mientras tanto que?...tengo que bancarme que Rachel se bese con Charlie enfrente mio?"_-dijo Quinn molesta.

"_entiendo tu dolor pero..."-_fue interrumpida.

"_nadie entiende mi dolor, ni entiende todo lo que estoy soportando...es horrible sentir que el amor de tu vida lo tienes tan cerca pero no se puede..."_-dijo Quinn dejando caer una lagrima.

Judy se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo, ese abrazo que tanto quería Quinn. El abrazo de una madre siempre era bien recibido. Luego de unos minutos Judy le limpio las lagrimas y le corrió los cabellos que tapaban su rostro.

"_todo tiene solución..."_-dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

Ambas se abrazaron por ultima vez y luego fueron a tomar algo de café a la cocina.

Charlie contaba cosas sin sentido, contaba de sus aventuras cuando era pequeña, de las veces que la vecina las retaban porque hacían desastre en su jardín, de cuando iba a la escuela en fin, un montón de anécdotas que Rachel no le prestaba atención.

La diva estaba sentada en la cama de Charlie, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo y Charlie estaba con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la morocha. Rachel acariciaba el cabello de la rubia como si estuviera programada a control remoto, mientras Charlie vacilaba con sus historias. La diva no podía concentrarse, tenia la mirada perdida y no escuchaba nada de lo que la otra chica decía.

"_amor...amor..."_-dice Charlie mirándola. _"amor..."_-se levanta y la mira._ "Rach..."-_dijo por ultima vez haciendo que la diva salga de su transe.

"_que paso?"_-responde sacudiendo su cabeza.

"_te estaba hablando hace rato...y no me escuchabas"_-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_lo-lo siento..."-_

"_te pasa algo?"-_pregunta Charlie sentándose a su lado.

"_no, simplemente estoy un poco cansada...nada mas"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_segura?...desde que llegamos estas como rara..."-_

"_es el cansancio Charlie..."_-Rachel no quería entrar en detalles.

"_amor...quieres que te prepare algo?"-_Charlie sonaba amable.

"_no gracias...sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa..."-_dijo la diva levantándose de la cama.

"_porque?"-_pregunta Charlie confundida.

"_te dije que estoy cansada..."_-respondió de mala gana.

"_esta bien..."-_dijo Charlie bajando la mirada.

Rachel se dio cuenta que había contestado mal y se lamento por un momento.

"_perdón...no quise contestarte así..."_-dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia.

"_esta bien amor..."-_dijo Charlie y la tomo del rostro.

Luego se acerco un poco mas y la beso, la comenzó a besar lentamente y a la vez con muchas ganas. Rachel no sentía nada, esa era la realidad y por su cabeza pasaba Quinn y todas las cosas que habían vivido juntas. Charlie seguía besándola por el cuello, por el hombro, por los brazos, la diva no sabia como habían llegado a estar acostadas en la cama y con Charlie arriba de ella. La rubia le tocaba el abdomen por debajo de la camisa, Rachel tenia los ojos cerrados y fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que las manos no eran de Quinn y eso la hizo reaccionar. Rápidamente separo a Charlie dejándola a una lado y salio de la cama rápido.

"_no-no no creo que sea correcto..."_-dijo Rachel acomodándose la ropa nerviosa.

"_perdón amor..._-baja la mirada- _lo siento..."_-dijo Charlie avergonzada.

"_esta bien, no te preocupes...-_se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza- _es hora de irme, si?"-_

"_claro..."-_dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_adiós..."-_dijo Rachel.

La diva se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Charlie fue mas rápida y corrió su rostro, para que el beso se depositara en la boca. Rachel se sintió incomoda y lentamente fue hasta la puerta.

"_espera..."_-dijo Charlie deteniendo el trayecto de la diva.

"_que pasa?"_-Rachel se dio vuelta.

"_quieres ir a cenar esta noche?...-_la diva no sonaba convencida- _tranquilas, para salir un rato...me frustra mucho estar encerrada acá..."_-dijo Charlie mirándola con pena.

"_esta bien..."-_dijo Rachel con media sonrisa.

"_perfecto...paso por ti a las ocho, si?"-_

"_claro...-_se dio vuelta, abrió la puerta y la volvió a mirar- _adiós..."-_dijo Rachel y salio de la habitación.

"_perfecto...esta noche pinta muy bien..."_-dijo Charlie para si misma con un tono de victoria.

Puck ya había pasado por Beth y ahora la rubia se estaba preparando para salir en busca de su cita de esta noche.

Iba camino hasta la casa de Alex, cuando llego bajo de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, toco el timbre y espero a que le abran.

"_hola..."_-dijo Alex sonriendo.

Quinn se quedo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y luego la miro a los ojos.

"_estas hermosa..."_-sonrió la rubia.

"_gracias, tu también..."-_Alex tenia las mejillas rojas.

"_vamos?"-_pregunto Quinn estirándole la mano.

"_claro..."-_dijo Alex y le agarro la mano.

Ambas caminaron de la mano hasta el auto de Quinn, donde la rubia le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. Luego de varios minutos ya estaban estacionando el auto en el restaurante.

"_porque vinimos acá?...se supone que yo te invitaba..."_-dijo Alex bajando del auto.

"_te dije que pasaba por ti a las ocho y bueno, como dije eso significa que elijo el lugar y pago la cuenta"_-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"_dios...me vas a comprar con una sonrisa?"-_la mira.

"_sip"-_dijo Quinn sonriendole de nuevo.

Ambas entraron a Breadstix, era el lugar elegido por Quinn. Se sentaron en una mesa y vino el mozo.

"_buenas noches señoritas... desean algo de tomar antes de ordenar?"_-dijo el mozo.

"_un jugo de naranja para mi -_mirando al mozo-_ y..."_-dijo Quinn y miro a Alex.

"_y un jugo de manzana..."-_sonrió la chica.

El mozo se retiro y ambas agarraron el menú, para ver que es lo que había de comer.

"_que piensas pedir?"_-pregunta Alex sin dejar de mirar el menú.

"_no lo se, tu?"-_

"_lo que quieras, yo comeré lo que tu comas..."_-dijo Alex y cerro su meno, para dejarlo en la mesa.

"_pastas con salsa rosa?"_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_lo que tu quieras..."-_

Quinn sonrió y llamo al mesero.

"_si?"_-dijo el mesero.

"_dos pastas con salsa rosa por favor..."-_

"_como no...en seguida se lo traigo señoritas..."-_dijo el mozo y se retiro.

Quinn y Alex estaba hablando de lo mas bien, la rubia le contaba todo tipo de anécdotas vividas con las Cheerios y la chica la escuchaba atenta. Ambas estaban riendo, pero a Quinn le cambio la cara radicalmente cuando vio que por la puerta principal ingresaban dos personas.

"_que pasa?"-_dijo Alex viendo la cara de la rubia.

La chica simplemente volteo a ver que era lo que había borrado la sonrisa de la rubia y se dio cuenta que en ese momento entraban de la mano, Rachel y Charlie. Quinn estuvo mirándolas hasta que se sentaron, unas mesas mas adelante que la de ellas.

"_disfruten su cena"-_dijo el mozo dejando los platos y se fue.

Quinn seguía mirando con atención a Rachel y Charlie. Hasta que Alex tosió para que le prestara atención. La rubia la miro y bajo su mirada, mientras se ponía la servilleta en su regazo.

"_si quieres podemos irnos..."_-dijo Alex mirándola.

"_no quiero arruinar esta cena..."_-Quinn no levantaba su vista.

"_Quinn no me importa la cena, quiero que estés bien..."-_

"_estoy bien...simplemente tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas, nada mas..."_-Quinn levanto su mirada.

"_tus ojo ya no brillan como antes..."-_dijo Alex en tono triste.

"_necesito olvidar esto..._-la mira- _cenemos como si nada hubiera pasado..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_esta bien..."_-dijo Alex sonriendole.

Quinn apenas podía comer, sentía ese vació en su estomago que no la dejaba tragar nada.

Rachel estaba sonriendole a Charlie cuando por casualidad desvió su mirada hacia las otras mesas y se encontró con esos ojos que hacia tiempo la habían hipnotizado.

Ambas sostenían la mirada, Quinn no podía bajarla y Rachel estaba sorprendida por verla en ese lugar.

La diva fue la primera que bajo la mirada ya que el mozo trajo sus ordenes. Charlie seguía hablando de quien sabe que, a la morocha no le importaba porque ahora lo que rondaba en su mente era Quinn.

"_esta rico, verdad?"-_dijo Charlie sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"_eh? _-la miro confundida- _s-si si claro..."_-dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"_ni la probaste amor..."_-dijo Charlie señalando el plato de la diva.

"_si...esta rica"-_dijo Rachel metiéndose un bocado en la boca.

En la otra mesa Alex trataba de animar a Quinn, que no se deje vencer por nada ni nadie.

"_tengo pensado estudiar circo...que me dices?"-_dijo Alex logrando captar la atención de la rubia.

"_circo?"-_Quinn frunce el ceño.

"_si...suelo ser la mujer barbuda..."_-dijo Alex y agarro su pelo y se lo puso en la boca haciendo como si fuera una barba.

Quinn no pudo contener la risa y rió bastante fuerte como para que lo escuchara Rachel.

"_no te rías..."-_decía Alex conteniendo su propia risa.

"_no me rió..."_-dijo Quinn tapándose la boca y conteniendo la risa.

Rachel podía ver toda la escena, no podía divisar bien quien era la chica que estaba con Quinn, porque estaba de espaldas, pero podía ver a la rubia riendo como si nada.

"_amor estas como distraída..."_-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_no_ -sacude su cabeza-_ es que estaba pensando..."_-Rachel dijo lo que primero paso por su cabeza.

"_en que pensabas?"-_

"_en que -piensa- tengo ganas de ir al baño..."_-dijo Rachel.

"_y entonces ve..."_-Charlie alzo una ceja.

"_permiso..."-_dijo Rachel, se limpio la boca con la servilleta y camino hacia el baño.

Cuando iba para el baño cruzo por la mesa de Quinn y pudo divisar quien era la chica que la acompañaba a la rubia. Rachel entro al baño rápidamente y saco su celular.

_**Podes venir al baño?...-Rachel.**_

Quinn sintió como su celular sonaba y vio que era un mensaje de la diva, lo abrió y lo leyó. Al terminar de leerlo la miro a Alex.

"_necesito ir al baño..."_-dijo Quinn y saco su servilleta de su regazo.

"_claro..."_-dijo Alex restandole importancia.

"_ya vengo..."_-dijo Quinn y salio rápidamente al baño.

Cuando entro pudo ver a la diva apoyada en el lavatorio, tenia los brazos cruzado y una mirada fría. Había algunas chicas en el baño, la rubia se hizo la disimulada y se empezó a lavar las manos, hasta que todas salieron y quedaron solas.

"_me puedes explicar porque estas cenando con Alex?"_-Rachel la miraba molesta.

"_perdón?"_-Quinn alzo una de sus cejas.

"_si, que haces?...porque me haces esto?"_-dijo Rachel entrando en crisis dramática.

"_primero no seas dramática...segundo no te tengo que dar explicaciones y tercero vos estas disfrutando de una velada increíble con Charlie..."_-Quinn se cruzaba de brazos.

"_estas diciendo tonterías..."_-Rachel frunció el ceño.

"_tonterías?...enserio?"-_

"_vine con Charlie, porque me invito..."_-la diva la miraba

"_Alex también me invito..."-_

"_Alex quiere contigo..."_-lanzo la diva en su ataque de furia.

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era el colmo.

"_Rachel deja de decir esas cosas...Alex no quiere conmigo..."_-Quinn trataba de no sacarse.

"_si que quiere Quinn..."-_

"_y si quiere que?"_-la rubia la reto.

"_como si quiere que?..._-frunció el ceño- _vas a estar con ella?"_-pregunto Rachel.

"_sabes muy bien que no, ella puede o no querer conmigo pero la ultima que toma la decisión soy yo...y yo amo a otra persona, te amo a ti Rachel y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso...entiéndelo..."-_dijo Quinn seria.

"_Quinn yo _-se acercaba a la rubia- _me pone loca el solo hecho de pensar que alguien puede estar contigo..."_-dijo la diva agarrando el rostro de la rubia.

"_Rach -_la tomo por la cintura-_ no tienes porque tener miedo o ponerte loca, yo tengo ojos solamente para ti...pero las cosas ahora no son como las planeamos y tenemos que esperar...solo el tiempo va a decidir..."_-dijo Quinn y se separo de la morocha.

"_te amo..."_-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_yo también te amo..."_-dijo Quinn y salio del baño.

Quinn regreso a su mesa y Alex ya había terminado de comer.

"_quieres que pidamos el postre o mejor nos vamos?"_-dijo Alex mirándola.

"_mejor nos vamos..."_-dijo Quinn y llamo al mozo.

Rachel ya había vuelto a su mesa y la miro a Charlie.

"_no me siento bien...podrías llevarme a casa?"_-dijo Rachel sentándose.

"_si amor...que te pasa?"-_Charlie preocupada.

"_simplemente algo me cayo mal..."-_

"_esta bien amor..."_-dijo Charlie y llamo al mozo.

Rápidamente el mozo llego primero a la mesa de Charlie y la chica pago la cuenta. Luego Quinn hizo lo suyo con su cuenta. Rachel y Charlie estaban parándose para irse cuando la tenista vio que en la otra mesa estaba Quinn y Alex.

"_mira mi hermana..._-dijo señalando a la mesa- _vamos a saludarlas"_-dijo Charlie agarrando la mano de la diva.

Quinn se estaba parando, agarrando su bolso y su chaqueta cuando vio que se acercaba Charlie de la mano con Rachel.

"_hey..."_-dijo Charlie sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

"_hola Charlie..."-_dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"_hola C..."_-dijo Quinn.

"_no sabia que venían...si no hubiéramos hecho cena de a cuatro, no amor?"_-dijo Charlie mirando a a Rachel que no emitía palabra.

"_no era necesario...simplemente estábamos de paso..."_-dijo Alex cubriendo a Quinn.

"_pues la próxima sera de a cuatro...me encanta esta pareja..._-señala a las chicas- _aunque no hacen mejor pareja que nosotras..."-_dijo Charlie y beso a Rachel.

La diva no se esperaba ese beso y mucho menos enfrente de Quinn, la rubia tampoco se esperaba ver ese beso, pero se lo tuvo que tragar porque no podía hacer nada. Alex vio como Quinn se removía inquieta y actuó de manera rápida.

"_nosotras nos tenemos que ir..."_-dijo Alex agarrando la mano de Quinn.

"_claro...tranquilas...suerte..."-_dijo Charlie mientras veía que las chicas se ibas.

"_adiós..."_-dijo Alex y salio del restauran con Quinn.

"_gracias..."_-susurro Quinn con su mirada al piso.

"_no es nada..."_-dijo Alex sonriendo.

Quinn y Alex subieron al auto y se fueron de ahí. Mientras que Rachel y Charlie salían del restauran.

"_hacen linda pareja no?"_-dijo Charlie agarrando su mano.

"_no creo que salgan..."-_dijo Rachel.

"_oh vamos...es evidente que si, esa chica la mira con ojos de enamorada a mi hermana..."-_

"_como sea..."_-dijo Rachel dando por terminado el tema.

Luego de varios minutos Quinn dejo a Alex en su casa y se fue para la suya, cuando solo faltaban unas cuadras comenzó a sonar su teléfono, era un mensaje otra vez con el destinatario desconocido.

_**No creas que fue coincidencia encontrarte a Charlie en Breadstix...-**_

Quinn trataba de descifrar quien se los mandaba pero no podía hacer nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_**_****Buenooooooo!...hay diossssss diosssss...expliquenme porque pasa esto?...dioooooooooooooooooosssss porqe?...QUIEN MIERDA LE MANDA LOS MENSAJES A QUINN?...A-? LA DE PLL? que mierda es esto, que se meten todos aca?...se fue al carajo el FIC! jajajajajaaj. que escena mas linda la de Beth y su dibujito!...awwwwww (repitan comingo) AWWWWWWWWWWW (una vez mas) AWWWWWWWWWWWW jajajajaajaja (asi me gusta) jajajajajajaaj. a mi me gusta Alex para Quinn, no se pero TODO PUEDE PASARRRRRRRR!. ****_**_

_**_****como se portaron bien con las firmas voy a hacer NA!.****_**_

_**NOTA DESTACADA:** OKEI vieron los SAG awards?...porque yo me los perdi(? jajajajaja naaa vi hasta que dijeron **MODERN FAMILY y dije VAYANSE A LA RECONCHA DE SU MADRE HIJOS DE REMIL PUTA! NO VEO UNA MIERDA AHORA, POR PUTOS...Y SABEN QUE?, SABEN QUE? ME VOY A VER EL PARTIDO DE BOCA vs RIVER GILESSSSSSS!...OJALA CHOQUE LA CAMIONETA DE MODERN FAMILY, PERO QUE SOFIA VERGARA NO SE LASTIME!** jajajajajaja (eso dije y no es joda eh!) bueno pero antes vi la **RED CARPET** y vi de todo, paso Angelina (que por cierto esta MUY FLACA, no me gusta...en realidad nunca me gusto jajajajaja como mujer eh!...si, soy especial...) y Brad (que tiene ese look de "yo soy re piola y no me corto el pelo"...no me gusta, no me gusta...pero lo amo igual...si, aparte de especial soy hetero tambien)...en fin, despues vino Mark (que es siempre **FIEL** a su estilo, hizo unos pasitos de Michael y hablo asi de sexy y lindo...sigo siento hetero aca...)...tambien paso Chirs (igual que siempre...seria hetero aca?)...mientras yo miraba esto...en Tumblr, en Twitter y en Facebook TODOS, PERO TODOS...decian **LLEGO LEA, LLEGO AMBER, LLEGO NAYA, LLEGO HEMO, LLEGO JENNA, LLEGO DIANNA...y yo como...DONDE MIERDA LO ESTAN VIENDO?**...entonces me di cuenta que mi querido amigo E! lo estaba transmitiendo y **YO NO TENGO CABLE...por lo que me comi UNA HORA DE LOS PELOTUDOS ESOS QUE NO PASABAN UNA MIERDA...!**_

_**NOTA DESTACADA 2 (no hetero):** cuando decidi sacar los link qe estaba viendo, me puse a investigar (mentira porque estaba viendo todo lo que saltaba en el inicio de mi face jajajajajaja) y me encontre con una LEA sin soltar su Iphone y mandando **SEXTOS** a Dianna...(como lo se?...porque tengo whatsapp y Lea me comento que le estaba escribiendo a su novia...) a continuacion algunos de los **SEXTOS:**_

_**L:**-Amor estoy en el coche JGroff y no me calienta..._

_**D:**-Tranquila amor yo tengo un atraso..._

_**L:**-como? si nos cuidamos Di...no me hagas esto, no quiero tener un hijo a esta edad..._

_**D:**-Amor no hagas tanto drama..._

_**L:**-Fue inseminacion artificial?...porque yo no te puedo embarazar o si?...mis dedos son magicos?..._

_**D:**-Si amor tus dedos son magicos, pero no estoy embarazada estoy de retraso para la red carpet..._

_**L:**-Dios Dianna me asuste...igual JGroff quiere ser el padrino..._

_**D:**-Decile que con gusto...tengo muchas ganas de verte..._

_**L:**-Entramos tipo 8, ponele que a las 9 nos agarre unas ganas de ir al baño terribles...y bueno..._

_**D:**-Me gusta esa idea...quiero hacerte un chupon en la entrepierna..._

_**L:**-DIANNAAAA!..._

_**D:**-Bueno preferis en el cuello que se te ve todo?..._

_**L:**-No!, tenes razon...mejor hacemelo ahi...acabo de llegar..._

_**D:**-Bueno te dejo que poses tranquila...y no juegues con la lengua por favor, porque veo las fotos y me vuelvo loca..._

_**L:**-Esta lengua se guarda para vos mi amor...y para chuni..._

_**D:**-Chuni?..._

_**L:**-Si, Chuni...(la de ahi abajo...)_

_**D:**-Haaaaa siiiii...te amo..._

_**L:**-Te amo mas..._

_**D:**-Ojo con las Monchele..._

_**L:**-Yo creo en Achele..._

_y bueno la conversacion termino ahi porque mi querida LEA tuvo que posar y posar y posar...y **VAYA QUE POSO**...la vieron?...diganme, la vieron?...**** esas piernas no son normales...**** y si, me agarro un paro, se me paro y me di cuenta que suelo ser eyaculadora precoz cuando VEO ESAS PIERNAS...no puede ser dios, ** QUE MAL LA ESTOY PASANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**...(mentira porque veia esas fotos y ufffffff) **LEA TIENE ESA CAPACIDAD DE PROVOCAR TODO TIPO DE SENSACIONES EN TU CUERPO...ALTO POLVASO ME HECHO CON VOS LEA MICHELE SARFATI**_

_**NOTA DESTACADA 3 (sigo siendo torta):** llegaba el momento de **LA PRINCESA DIANNA**...y digo asi, porque ella siempre fue asi como "awwww sos re tierna"...**TODO LE QUEDA BIEN A ELLA, TODO!**...estaba hermosa, con ese peinadito, esa carita (que es la unica que tiene jajajajaja)...DIOS...no puede ser **MAS LINDA PORQUE EL DIA TIENE 24 HORAS!** si no, no se que haria...la verdad que es la NOVIA que siempre quise presentarle a mis viejos...**PA, MA...ELLA ES DIANNA AGRON, MI NOVIA**... awwwwwwww siii es re tierna... **PERO AUN ASI NO QUITA QUE LE TENGA ALTAS GANAS EH!...OSEA LA QUIERO RE COGER! **_

_**NOTA DESTACA 4 (sentimiendo HEYA):** bueno como saben **SOY ACHELE** a morir, pero** HEYA** tiene lo suyo...por eso un pequeño espacio para ellas...**NAYA ESTABA HERMOSA** (tambien la queria coger y **BIEN** cogida...) **HEMO ESTABA INCREIBLE**...(no me da para cogerla...porque tiene novio y pobre Sid me da pena jajajaja) pero hace unos minutos vi un video donde VEMOS A NAYA DE LA MANO CON MATT... (y no es Matt morrison jajajajaja es el puto escritor que sale con** NAYA RIVERA**)...me senti mal por las **HEYA** fans :( pero bueno asi es la vida...MATEMOS A **MATT**...(a morrison tambien jajajajaja)_

_**EN FIN...NO HUBO NADA ACHELE, NADA DE NADA**...(hasta ahora) **ASI QUE VEREMOS, VEREMOS DESPUES LO SABREMOS**(?_

_**PD:** ANNIE ARE YOU OK?... (si, no puedo dejar de escuchar **SMOOTH CRIMINAL**...es una adiccion bastante IMPORTANTE...es mas puedo decir que existe terrible TENSION SEXUAL entre Sebastian y Santana...incluso mas que FINN Y RACHEL...ajajajajajaj eso que son GAYS eh!)_

_**PD2:** obviamente no puedo dejar pasar el **NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE** de mi NOVIA...ES sepsi...! **NEVAH NEVAH NEVAH NEVAH NEVAH** (diosssssss ORGASMO)_

_ahora si, me despido y gracias a todas las que escriben...un saludo especial a **PELIRROJA** que es la primera vez que deja un review y lo dejo como 5 veces jajajajajaja PERO NO IMPORTA PORQUE TENGO MAS FIRMAS...vos sos especial eh!...(y tengo que decir que nunca estuve con una pelirroja :O) a _**Halliwell7** que me dejo review desde el cel, ESAAAAAAA! sos re pisha amiga! jajajajajaja y a mi querida acosadora SOYSEXY que volvio para ocupar su lugar...**PEROOOOOOOOOOO ESTE CORAZON YA TIENE UNA PELIRROJA** jajajajajaajajaj (aunque ella no lo sepa jajajajaja)

**TAMBIEN MENSION ESPECIAL A KARLA...Y A THELORE**...porqueeeeeeeeeee me viven acosado(? jajajaja naaaaaa **QUIERO QUE THELORE ME DE BOLAAAAAAAA!** JAJAJAJAJAAJAJ

ahora si...gracias a todos los que firman, los que opinan y todo, **LEO TODOS LOS REVIEWS**...sigan opinando porque se vienen MUCHAS COSAS y POCOS CAPITULOS...

espero llegar a las 500 firmas...asi que los espero con un review (aunque sea diciendome **PUTA**) no importa...es **FIRMA** igual!.

**GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO Y POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA LOCA!**

besos

**FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	43. KARAOKE

Quinn había dejado pasar el tema de los mensajes, seguramente era alguien que quería molestarla.

Cuando llego a su casa, comenzó a sonar su celular, lo miro y era Puck.

_Hey..._-atendió Quinn y se tiro en el sillón.

_Rubia...te quería preguntar si se puede quedar Beth esta noche en casa...-_

_Uhmmm...si ella quiere yo no tengo problema...-_

_Te lo digo porque ella me pidió si se podía quedar, es que vinieron unos tíos con sus hijos y bueno la pequeña rocker esta jugando como loca...-_

_Esta bien...no hay drama...mañana no hay escuela así que no hay problema...-_

_Gracias Quinn...-_

_Cuidala Puck...eres el responsable ahora...-_

_Si rubia...tranquila...-_

_Adiós -_ dijo Quinn y colgó el teléfono.

La rubia se fue a la cocina tomo un vaso de agua y luego se fue a acostar.

La mañana siguiente Quinn se despertaba con el sonido de su teléfono.

_Hola_ -atendió la rubia con voz de dormida.

_Estabas durmiendo?- _

_Es temprano Santana...que quieres?-_contesto Quinn con voz de dormida.

_Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, así que baja y ábreme de una maldita vez...-_

_Santana es temprano...-_

_Traigo el desayuno, hazlo ahora...porque entro igual eh..._-dijo la latina y corto el teléfono.

Quinn se paro bufando y bajo rápidamente, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Santana con varias bolsas en la mano.

"_agarra las bolsas por lo menos..."_-dijo Santana entregándole unas bolsas.

"_dios...es muy temprano..."_-dijo Quinn somnolienta.

"_deja de quejarte..."-_

Ambas chicas se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, para poder desayunar.

"_aveces eres muy tierna..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_no te acostumbres..."_-Santana la miro de reojo.

Las chicas desayunaron tranquilas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Charlie, se encontraba Rachel acostada en la cama de la rubia. Charlie la veía con adoración, tenia su cabeza apoyada en su mano, mientras miraba como la diva dormía profundamente. La rubia comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su novia, mientras la otra se movía sin abrir los ojos.

"_amor..."_-susurraba Charlie mientras le seguía acariciando el rostro.

Rachel no abría los ojos.

"_amor...vamos, tenemos que desayunar..."_-volvió a susurrar Charlie.

"_un rato mas Quinn..."_-dijo Rachel dormida.

"_Quinn?"_-dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente abrió los ojos y la miro.

"_me dijiste Quinn..."_-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_si, es que...estaba soñando..."-_

"_con Quinn?"_-frunció el ceño la rubia.

"_si...con Quinn...con Beth, con tu madre...con los chicos...ya sabes..."_-dijo Rachel restandole importancia.

"_ok..."_-dudo Charlie.

"_voy a lavarme la cara y los dientes, asi bajamos a desayunar..."_-dijo Rachel levantándose rápido y adentrándose al baño.

Charlie se quedo con el ceño fruncido, eso no le había gustado nada.

Santana y Quinn estaban lavando las cosas que habían utilizado, para el desayuno.

"_oye...y esto?"-_dijo Santana sacando una lista que estaba pegada en la heladera.

"_la lista del super..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_tienes que ir al super?"-_

"_si, y mi buena amiga me va acompañar..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_esta bien...pero vos me acompañas a otro lado..."_-dijo Santana mirándola.

"_a donde?"-_

"_Mercedes y Kurt organizaron una salida esta noche..."-_

"_San...no puedo, sabes que tengo a Beth a mi cargo..."_-dijo la rubia.

"_le puedes pedir a tu madre que te la cuide...vamos...sera divertido..."_-Santana insistía.

"_no S...no se si mi madre la podrá cuidar..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_vamos Quinn...llamala y preguntale...vamos..."_-la latina insistía.

"_dejam..."_-dijo la rubia y fue interrumpida por el timbre.

Quinn fue a abrir la puerta y se encontraba su mama.

"_buen día hija...vine a ver a mi nieta..."-_dijo Judy entrando a la casa.

"_creo que alguien se olvido que tiene una hija..."_-dijo Santana riendo.

"_si, creo que nadie me quiere..."-_dijo Quinn fingiendo tristeza.

"_oh vamos...ya eres grande...donde esta la pequeña..."_-dijo Judy sonriendo.

"_esta con Puck...se quedo a dormir anoche, era el cumpleaños de la mama y la quiso llevar..."-_

"_oh...entonces no la veré hoy?"_-dijo Judy.

"_claro señora Fabray..."_-dijo Santana sonriendo ampliamente.

"_no San..."-_dijo Quinn sabiendo a que se refería la latina.

"que pasa?"-dijo Judy mirándolas.

"_vamos Quinn dile..."-_dijo la latina.

"_Quinn dime...que pasa?"-_insiste la mujer.

"_nada mama..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_resulta ser que...los chicos del Glee club organizaron una salida esta noche y Quinn no quiere ir porque tiene que cuidar a Beth...pero ya que usted tiene ganas de verla..."-_dijo Santana incentivando a la mujer.

"_no Santana...basta"_-dijo Quinn molesta.

"_a mi no me preocupa...hace varios días que no la veo a mi princesa, así que con gusto la cuidaría..."_-dijo Judy sonriendo.

"_encerio?"_-dicen ambas chicas, sorprendidas.

"_claro...no me molesta..."_-dijo Judy.

"_perfecto..."-_dijo Santana.

"_segura mama?...mira que no tengo problema en quedarme..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_tranquila hija, diviértete un poco...se que tu cabeza necesita un poco de distracción..."_-dijo Judy apoyándola.

"_esta bien...ahora tengo que ir de compras...quieres acompañarnos?"_-dijo Quinn.

"_no, ahora tengo que ir a organizar un poco la casa, ya que no voy a estar a la noche...mas tarde vengo, si?_"-dijo Judy mirándolas.

"_claro..."_-dijo Santana.

Ambas se despidieron de la mujer y la rubia la miro a Santana.

"_que?"_-dijo Santana sonriendo.

"_siempre te sales con la tuya?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_siempre...ahora vamos a comprar..."_-dijo la latina.

Se fueron en el auto de Quinn.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos y todavía estaban en el super.

"_me puedes explicar porque compras leche de soja?...si no eres vegetariana..."_-dijo Santana agarrando la leche.

"_porque Rachel me acostumbro a tomar esa leche y Beth también la toma...por lo tanto ahora tomamos eso..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_como digas..."_-dijo Santana llevando el carrito.

Mientras iban por las verduras Santana seguía peleando con Quinn, porque la rubia no quería comprar unos chocolates con licor. Ambas se miraban mientras discutían y no se dieron cuenta como iban caminando hasta que la rubia choco con una chica, haciendo que esta tire todas las cosas que llevaba en su mano.

"_perdón...perdón..."_-dijo Quinn agachándose para juntar las cosas de la chica.

"_no es nada..."_-dijo la chica con voz conocida.

Quinn se percato de eso y alzo la vista, enfrente tenia a Caroline, la maestra de Beth.

"_Quinn..."_-dijo Caroline sonriendo.

"_Caroline..."_-sonrió la rubia.

Ambas se pararon y Quinn le entrego las cosas que había juntado.

"_gracias..."_-dijo Caroline.

"_perdón, es que no estaba prestando atención..."_-dijo Quinn avergonzada.

"_no importa...esta todo bien...como estas?"-_

"_muy bien y tu?"_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_bien...haciendo compras..."_-dijo Caroline encogiendo los hombros.

Santana veía toda la escena y sonreía, eso significaba que se le estaba ocurriendo algo.

"_oye Quinn..._-se mete en la conversación- _porque no invitas a Caroline esta noche al karaoke?"_-dijo Santana sonriendo.

Quinn la estaba matando con la mirada, no entendía porque había reaccionado de esa manera.

"_uhmmmm..._-la seguía mirando a Santana con odio- _cla-claro..."_-dijo Quinn.

"_oh no...no quiero molestar..."_-dijo Caroline.

"_no, no es una molestia...vamos a pasarla bien..."_-dijo Santana.

"_si claro...quieres, quieres venir?"_-esta vez Quinn la miraba.

"_uhmmm..."-_Caroline dudaba.

"_vamos...sera divertido..."_-Santana la animaba.

"_uhmmmm...esta bien...donde es?"_-dijo Caroline sonriendo.

"_Quinn pasale tu numero de teléfono...y que te llame para avisarle donde es..."_-Santana la miraba a la rubia.

"_uhmmm...si claro..."-_dijo Quinn actuando rápidamente para que la chica no notara que estaba en desacuerdo con Santana.

Quinn le paso su numero de teléfono a Caroline y la chica quedo en que la llamaba para que le confirme el lugar, luego de eso se despidieron y cada una siguió en lo suyo.

"_porque hiciste todo eso?"_-dijo Quinn molesta.

"_porque era una buena oportunidad para invitarla...y para que tengas su numero de teléfono..."_-dijo Santana poniendo mas cosas en el carrito.

"_no entiendo Santana...que estas buscando?"-_fruncía el ceño la rubia.

"_que despejes tu mente, que dejes de pensar en Rachel...tienes que divertirte..."_-dijo Santana mirándola.

"_pero no con la maestra de mi hija..."-_

"_oh vamos Quinn...es solo una salida, no vas a coger con ella o si?"_-Santana reía.

"_callate..."_-dijo Quinn molesta.

Luego de eso siguieron comprando mas cosas.

Mientras tanto en la casa Fabray, estaban Rachel y Charlie desayunando silenciosamente, en ese momento sonó el celular de Rachel, la diva lo miro y vio que era Mercedes.

_Hey...-_atendió Rachel.

_Hola diva...como estas?-_

_Muy bien y tu?-_

_Bien...escucha, tenemos planes para esta noche...-_

_Para esta noche?-_

_Si...con Kurt organizamos una salida con los chicos del Glee club, vamos a ir a un karaoke...-_

_Karaoke? -_

_Si...te unes?-_

_Claro...quienes van?-_

_Todos...-_

_Todos?-_Rachel se aleja un poco mas para que no escuche Charlie.

_Si Rach...todos...incluyendo a Quinn, Santana me acaba de confirmar que ellas van...-_

_Esta bien, pero yo voy a ir con Charlie...-_

_Con Charlie?-_

_Si...no quiero dejarla sola, aparte ella también es parte del Glee club...-_

_Como digas...en un rato te va a llegar un mensaje con la dirección...tenemos que confirmar quienes van así pasamos la dirección...-_

_Esta bien...la espero...-_

_Bien diva, entonces nos vemos...-_

_Adiós..._-dijo Rachel y corto la llamada.

Volvió a donde estaba Charlie y la miro.

"_Mercedes nos invito a un karaoke...vamos?"_-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_claro...sera divertido...quienes van?"-_

"_todos los del Glee club..."-_

"_perfecto..."_-sonrió Charlie.

Rachel se quedo desayunando un rato mas al igual que Charlie.

Santana y Quinn ya habían vuelto del super, estaban ordenando todas las cosas que habían comprado.

Puck había llevado a Beth a la casa de Quinn, Judy llego en ese momento justo para quedarse con la niña. La rubia comenzó a alistarse para la salida, había pactado con Caroline que iba a pasar a recogerla por su casa.

Luego de unas horas Quinn ya había pasado por Caroline y estaban rumbo al karaoke.

Los demás chicos ya estaban en el bar, estaba Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Charlie, Brittany, Artie, Mike y Tina. Todos estaban conversando animadamente, habían pedido tragos y demás. Alex llego con un amigo, Blaine Anderson. El chico era muy educado y ademas muy gentil con todos. Luego llego Puck y Santana, solo faltaba Quinn. Nadie se imaginaba que la rubia llegaría acompañada, muchos menos Rachel.

Cuando Quinn llego, gentilmente abrió la puerta para que Caroline pasara primero y Santana miro como era la reacción de Rachel.

"_hay llego Quinn...y con una muy linda compañera..."_-dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"_mi hermana si que sabe elegir..."_-dijo Charlie que estaba sentada al lado de Rachel.

Rachel miraba la escena como si de algún famoso se tratara, no podía quitar los ojos de la rubia y mucho menos de la chica que la acompañaba.

Cuando Quinn llego a la mesa de los chicos saludo a todos en forma grupal.

"_ella es Caroline y vino a divertirse"-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Caroline saludo a todos los chicos individualmente, al igual que Quinn. Cuando la rubia se acerco a Rachel la saludo como a los demás chicos, Caroline se acerco a Rachel y también la saludo.

"_te conozco?"_-dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_puede ser...soy maestra de Beth..."_-dijo Caroline sonriendo.

"_ah...-_se acordó- _claro...ya recuerdo..."_-dijo Rachel seria.

Todos los chicos miraban la belleza de Caroline, pero Quinn les había advertido que era la maestra de Beth así que no tenían que hacer nada malo, ni sobrepasarse con ella.

Habían pasado varios minutos, todos estaban realmente compartiendo un buen momento, compartían anécdotas y bromas, pero Rachel no podía quitar los ojos de Quinn y Caroline, que ambas estaban sentadas juntas. Ese momento fue interrumpido por el presentador del karaoke.

"_buenas noches a todos nuestro acompañantes..."_-dijo el presentador.

Todos los chicos pararon de hablar y le prestaron atención.

"_como todos los sábados, hacemos un concurso de quien es el mejor en el karaoke, pero esta noche va a ser muy especial ya que tenemos a el mejor coro de todo Lima Ohio..._-el presentador señalaba a los chicos- _les presento a New Directions..."_-el presentador aplaudió al igual que toda la gente que estaba ahí.

"_bueno ellos van a participar, no es cierto?"_-dijo el presentador mirándolos.

"_si"_-dijeron todos a coro.

"_bueno aquí tengo _-saco una caja- _una caja con todos los nombres de los chicos, y esta vez en vez de ser un concurso de solistas...va a ser uno de duetos, vamos a elegir a los duetos..."_-dijo el presentador.

El señor comenzó a sacar papelito por palepelito. La primera pareja fue de Kurt y Finn, luego siguieron Artie y Blaine, Alex y Charlie, Mercedes y Sam, Tina y Mike, Puck y Caroline. Solo quedaban cuatro y Santana rogaba que le tocara con Quinn o con Rachel. El hombre saco un papelito y dijo Santana, luego se sorprendió ya que su pareja era Rachel, por lo tanto Quinn y Brittany quedaron juntas.

Luego de que las parejas se juntaran, el hombre comenzó a explicar como era la primera ronda.

"_ok, la primera ronda va a ser de LENTOS, uno de el dueto va a cantar una canción que desee cantar, luego se eliminaran dos dúos. La segunda ronda sera de MOVIDOS, el otro integrante del dúo que no canto va a cantar esta ronda, luego se eliminaran cuatro parejas. La tercera ronda y ultima, serán duetos...pero estos duetos serán cambiados, osea que los integrantes serán cambiados. ...entendieron?"_-dijo el presentador.

"_si..."_-gritaron todos.

"_bueno ahora que comience el duelo..."_-dijo el presentador.

La primera en cantar fue Mercedes, que canto Because Of You de Kelly Clarkson. Luego fue Kurt, que canto Imagine de John Lennon. Le siguió Tina, que canto Take a Bow de Rihanna. Paso Artie, que canto Next To Yoy de Chris Brown. Luego vino Puck, que canto Hero de Enrigue Iglesias. Después subió Alex, que canto Catch Me de Demi Lovato. Y ahora era el turno de Rachel, no sabia que canción cantar y alzo su mirada y pudo ver que Caroline le estaba hablando al oído a Quinn y la rubia sonreia, eso hizo un clic en su cabeza y eligió una canción adecuada.

La melodía empezó a sonar y todos le prestaron atención a la diva. Rachel alzo la mirada mira a Quinn, para luego cerrar los ojos.

**Comparasons are easily done**

(las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer)

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

(una vez que has probado la perfección)

**Like an apple handing from a tree**

(como una manzana colgando de un árbol)

**I pick the ripest on I still got the seed**

(tomo la mas madura, aun tengo la semilla)

Quinn sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabia que aquella canción iba dedicada a ella.

Todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio escuchando a la morocha, pero Charlie no entendía cual era el tema.

**You said move on where do I go**

(tu dices "sigue adelante" pero a donde voy?)

**I guess second best is all I will know**

(creo que lo mejor, es lo único que conozco)

Rachel abrió los ojos y miro directamente a Quinn y la rubia no quito los ojos de su ex novia.

**Cause when im with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you**

(porque cuando estoy con el estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti)

**What you would do if**

(que puedo hacer si)

**You were the one who was spending the night**

(tu eras el único con el que pasaba la noche)

**Oh I wish that I was looking into your eye**

(oh desearía estar mirándote a los ojos)

La diva cantaba con sentimiento, en su voz se podía escuchar temblorosa como si quisiera llorar.

**The best and yes I do regret**

(tu eres lo mejor y si, me arrepiento)

**How could I let myself let you go**

(como pude haberte dejado ir)

**And now, now the lessons learned**

(y ahora, ahora he aprendido la leccion)

**I touched and i was burned**

(jugue con fuego y me queme)

**Oh I think you should know**

(oh creo que deberías saberlo)

Rachel miraba fijamente a Quinn y la rubia no podía sacar ese nudo en su garganta, tenia ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarla, pero estaba Charlie y no podía hacerlo por mas que quisiera.

**What you would do if**

(que puedo hacer si)

**You were the one who was spending the night**

(tu eras el unico con el que pasaba la noche)

**Oh i wish that I was looking into your eye, your eyes, your eye**

(oh desearía estar mirándote a los ojos, los ojos, los ojos)

**Wont you walk through and**

(no vendrás y)

**Bust down the door and take me away no more mistakes**

(derribaras la puerta y me llevaras lejos, no mas errores)

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**

(porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme)

Rachel termino la canción y se dio vuelta para limpiarse algunas lagrimas que salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Luego de eso todos la aplaudieron y ella volvió a su lugar, al lado de Charlie.

Era el turno de Quinn, la rubia tomo aire y subió al escenario sin antes darle una mirada a Rachel. Quinn sabia que tenia que elegir una canción que significara mucho, ya que la diva lo hizo y se la dedico a ella.

La melodía empezó a sonar y Quinn se sentó en una banqueta y comenzó a cantar.

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes **

(espacios vacíos me llenan con agujeros)

**Distant faces with no place left to go **

(caras distantes, sin lugar para ir)

**Without you within me I can't find no rest **

(sin ti dentro de mi no puedo encontrar paz)

**Where I'm going is anybody's guess **

(a donde voy, nadie lo sabe)

Alzo su mirada y la poso sobre Rachel, que la estaba mirando profundamente. Los chicos sabían que ambas se estaban dedicando canciones que hablaban por si solas.

Quinn cantaba el estribillo con odio, con furia y se notaba en sus ojos que tenia dolor en las palabras que pronunciaba.

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you **

(he tratado de seguir como si nunca te hubiera conocido)

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep **

(estoy despierto pero mi mundo sigue medio dormido)

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken **

(ruego para que este corazon no se rompa)

**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete **

(pero sin ti lo único que voy a estar es incompleto)

Quinn fijo mas su mirada en Rachel y la diva no podía dejar de mirarla.

**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go**

(no tengo la intención de arrastrarme pero no puedo dejarte ir)

**I don't wanna make you face this world alone **

(no quiero que enfrentes este mundo sola)

**I wanna let you go (alone) **

(quiero dejarte ir sola)

Quinn se bajo de la banqueta y agarro el micrófono para poder cantar con sentimiento, ese sentimiento que le producía la canción. Rachel no dejaba de mirarla.

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you **

(he tratado de seguir como si nunca te hubiera conocido)

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep **

(estoy despierto pero mi mundo sigue medio dormido)

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken **

(ruego para que este corazon no se rompa)

**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete **

(pero sin ti lo único que voy a estar es incompleto)

**Incomplete**

(incompleto)

Termino la canción y todos aplaudieron, ya que había sido una actuación de lujo. Quinn volvió a su asiento sin mirar a Rachel.

Luego de unos minutos el presentador se hizo presente.

"_bueno, bueno...que canciones eh!...lamentablemente vamos a eliminar a dos parejas y acá tengo el sobre _-mostró el sobre- _la primera pareja eliminada es...Puck y Caroline y la segunda pareja eliminada es...Alex y Charlie... _-deja el sobre en un lado- _ahora vamos a proseguir con la segunda ronda...MOVIDOS..."_-grita la ultima palabra y baja del escenario.

Ahora era el turno de Blaine, que canto Last Friday Night de Kary Perry. Luego siguio Sam con I Like It de Enrigue iglesias. El próximo fue Finn, que canto Jessie's Girl de Rick Springfield. Mike canto Beat It de Michael Jackson. Ahora era el turno de Brittany, ella si sabia como cautivar a todos.

La rubia se acerco al micrófono y lo golpeo.

**Hey, Is this thing on?**

(hey, esta cosa esta encendida?)

Empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, muy sensualmente haciendo que todos la mirasen.

**I saw him dancin there by the record machine**

(lo vi bailando ahi, al lado del toca discos)

**I Knew he musta been about 17**

(sabria que tendria al rededor de 17 años)

**The beat was going strong**

(el ritmo se hacia mas fuerte)

**Playin my favorite song**

(sonando mi canción favorita)

**I could tell it wouldn't be long**

(podria decir que no paso mucho tiempo)

**Till' he was with me **

(hasta que estuvo conmigo)

Brittany ponía el micrófono para que todos gritaran YEAH WITH ME!, y todos lo hacían.

**I could tell it wouldn't be long**

(podria decir que no paso mucho tiempo)

**Till' he was with me **

(hasta que estuvo conmigo)

Volvían a gritar YEAH WITH ME!

**Singin, I love rock and roll!**

(cantando, amo el rock and roll)

**So put another dime in the jukebox baby!**

(así que pon otra moneda en el toca discos nene)

**I love rock and roll!**

(amo el rock and roll)

**So come on take your time and dance with me!**

(así que vamos, tomate tu tiempo y baila conmigo)

Brittany no paraba de moverse provocativamente y eso hacia que todos los hombres gritaran como locos.

**I love rock and roll cause it soothes my soul yeah**

(amo el rock and roll porque calma mi alma)

**Oh I love rock and roll**

(oh amo el rock and roll)

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone**

(el dijo "puedo llevarte a casa donde podamos estar solos?")

**Next we were movin on and he was with me **

(y despues estabamos llendonos y el estaba conmigo)

Todos gritaban YEAH WITH ME!

**Next we were movin on singing that same old song **

(y estábamos yéndonos y cantábamos la misma vieja canción)

Gritaban YEAH WITH ME!

**Singin, I love rock and roll!**

(cantando, amo el rock and roll)

**So put another dime in the jukebox baby!**

(así que pon otra moneda en el toca discos nene)

**I love rock and roll!**

(amo el rock and roll)

**So come on take your time and dance with me!**

(así que vamos, tomate tu tiempo y baila conmigo)

La rubia jugaba con sus movimientos y con el porta micrófono. Hacia sensuales movimientos y jugaba con su lengua como nunca.

**Singin, I love rock and roll!**

(cantando, amo el rock and roll)

**So put another dime in the jukebox baby!**

(así que pon otra moneda en el toca discos nene)

**I love rock and roll!**

(amo el rock and roll)

**So come on take your time and dance with me!**

(así que vamos, tomate tu tiempo y baila conmigo)

Brittany termino con su canción y recibió mucho aplausos y mas de un silbido. Todas las chicas quedaron boquiabierta antes la actuación de la rubia, Quinn no lo podía creer y mucho menos Santana. Y si, la latina seguía ahora. Santana eligió un tema mas representativo para ella.

Comenzó la canción y se dejo llevar por la melodía.

**Let's Go Girls!**

(vamos chicas)**  
>C'mon<strong>

(vamos)

**I'm going out tonight I'm feelin' alright**

(voy a salir esta noche, me siento muy bien)**  
>Gonna let it all hang out<strong>

(voy a dejar todo para después)**  
>Wanna make some noise really raise my voice<strong>

(quiero hacer ruido, de verdad que se escuche mi voz)**  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<strong>

(si, quiero gritar)

**No inhibitions, make no conditions**

(sin inhibiciones, ninguna condición)**  
>Get a little, outta line<strong>

(pasarme un poquito de la raya)**  
>Ain't gonna act, politically correct<strong>

(no voy a ser políticamente correcta)**  
>I only wanna have a good time<strong>

(yo solo quiero pasarla bien)

**Best thing about being a woman**

(lo mejor de ser una mujer)**  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...<strong>

(es el privilegio de tener un poco de diversión y...)

las chicas se habían parado de sus asientos para poder bailar y cantar con la latina, que realmente lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy**

(oh, oh, oh vuélvete totalmente loco)**  
>Forget I'm a lady<strong>

(olvida que soy una dama)**  
>Men's shirts, short skirts<strong>

(camisa de hombre, faldas cortas)**  
>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah! doin' it in style<strong>

(oh, oh, oh realmente salvaje, si, haciéndolo con estilo)**  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action feel the attraction<strong>

(oh, oh, oh, entra en la acción, siente la atracción)**  
>Color my hair, do what I dare<strong>

(colorea mi pelo hasta que me atreva)**  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah! to feel the way I feel<strong>

(oh, oh, oh, quiero ser libre si, para sentirme de la forma que me siento)**  
>Man! I feel like a woman!<strong>

(hombre me siento una mujer)

Era un local lleno de mujeres cantando, los hombres no se notaban en lo mas mínimo. Santana se volvía loca arriba del escenario y todas las chicas lo disfrutaban.

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy**

(oh, oh, oh vuélvete totalmente loco)**  
>Forget I'm a lady<strong>

(olvida que soy una dama)**  
>Men's shirts, short skirts<strong>

(camisa de hombre, faldas cortas)**  
>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah! doin' it in style<strong>

(oh, oh, oh realmente salvaje, si, haciéndolo con estilo)**  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action feel the attraction<strong>

(oh, oh, oh, entra en la acción, siente la atracción)**  
>Color my hair, do what I dare<strong>

(colorea mi pelo hasta que me atreva)**  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah! to feel the way I feel<strong>

(oh, oh, oh, quiero ser libre si, para sentirme de la forma que me siento)**  
>Man! I feel like a woman!<strong>

**(hombre me siento como una mujer)**

**I get totally crazy**

(me vuelvo totalmente loca)**  
>Can you feel it<strong>

(puedes sentirlo)**  
>Come, come, come on baby<strong>

(vamos, vamos, vamos nene)**  
>I feel like a woman<strong>

(me siento como una mujer)

Santana termino la canción y todas las chicas gritaron como loca, ya que fue una excelente interpretación.

Ya estaban todos sentados y el presentador volvió a subir a el escenario.

"_muy bien...dios_ -se abanicaba con un sobre- _estas chicas si que saben cantar eh...en fin, tengo en mis manos las cuatro parejas eliminadas..._-abrió el sobre-_ la primera es...Finn y Kurt, la segunda...Sam y Mercedes, la tercera es... Blaine y Artie y la ultima es...Tina y Mike..._-todos aplaudieron a los eliminados- _bueno y ahora la ronda final...como dije, ahora los duos van a ser cambiados, por eso traigo acá dos sobres, uno tiene el nombre de Brittany y el otro el nombre de Quinn, asi que por favor si Santana y Rachel se acercan..."-_dijo el presentador y las chicas se acercaron. _"cada una elija un sobre"_-las chicas eligieron un sobre._ "bueno ahora ábranlo al mismo tiempo"_-dijo el presentador.

Las chicas lo abrieron al mismo tiempo, Santana abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Rachel.

"_y bien?...quien te toco Santana?"_-dijo el presentador mirándola.

"_Brittany..."_-dijo Santana no muy convencida.

"_entonces a Rachel le toco Quinn..."_-dijo el presentador y la diva solo asintió.

Ambas rubias no sabían que hacer, era complicado cantar con las chicas.

"_las reglas son así...ahora el primer dueto sera Santana y Brittany...la canción sera escogida por la maquina...así que suerte..."_-dijo el presentador y bajo del escenario.

Santana y Brittany se miraron confundidas, no sabían que canción les esperaba, ambas agarraron los micrófonos y se dispusieron a esperar la melodía.

Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, ambas se miraron sabiendo cual era la canción que tenían que cantar.

Britt miro a Santana y la latina le hizo señal de que comenzara.

Brittany:

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

(te decepcione o te falle?)**  
>Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?<strong>

(debería sentirme culpable o ser juzgado?)**  
>'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun<strong>

(porque vi el final antes de que empezáramos)**  
>Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.<strong>

(si, te vi cegada y supe que yo había ganado)**  
>So I took what's mine by eternal right.<strong>

(así que tome lo que por derecho era mio)**  
>Took your soul out into the night.<strong>

(me lleve tu alma a la noche)**  
>And may be over but it won't stop there,<strong>

(puede que todo acabara pero no pararía ahí)**  
>I am here for you if you'd only care.<strong>

(estoy aquí por ti si es que tienes interés)

Santana podía ver en los ojos de la rubia, que estaba sintiendo aquellas palabras que decía la canción, realmente esa canción le traía mucho recuerdos.

Santana:**  
>Touched my heart you touched my soul.<strong>

(tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma)**  
>You changed my life and all my goals.<strong>

(cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas)**  
>And love is blind and that I knew when,<strong>

(y el amor es ciego y lo supe cuando)**  
>My heart was blinded by you.<strong>

(mi corazón se cegó por ti)**  
>I've kissed your lips and held your head.<strong>

(he besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza)**  
>Shared your dreams and shared your bed.<strong>

(compartido tus sueños y compartido tu cama)**  
>I know you well, I know your smell.<strong>

(te conozco bien, conozco tu olor)**  
>I've been addicted to you.<strong>

(he sido adicto a ti)

Brittany miraba como cantaba la latina y se llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, sabia que algo estaba pasando con esa canción.

Brittany:

**Goodbye my lover.**

(adiós mi amor)

Santana:**  
>Goodbye my friend.<strong>

(adiós mi amiga)

Brittany:**  
>You have been the one.<strong>

(has sido la única)

Santana:**  
>You have been the one for me.<strong>

(has sido la única para mi)

Santana:

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**

(soy un soñador pero cuando despierto)**  
>You can't break my spirit it's my dreams you take.<strong>

(puedes romper mi espíritu y llevarte mis sueños)**  
>And as you move on, remember me,<strong>

(y cuando pase el tiempo, recuerdame)**  
>Remember us and all we used to be<strong>

(recuerda todo lo que llegamos a ser)

Brittany:**  
>I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.<strong>

(te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír)**  
>I've watched you sleeping for a while.<strong>

(te he mirado mientras duermes)**  
>I'd be the father of your child.<strong>

(podría ser el padre de tus hijos)**  
>I'd spend a lifetime with you.<strong>

(estar toda la vida contigo)**  
>I know your fears and you know mine.<strong>

(conozco tus miedos y tu los míos)**  
>We've had our doubts but now we're fine,<strong>

(tuvimos nuestas dudas pero ahora estamos bien)**  
>And I love you, I swear that's true.<strong>

(y te amo, juro que es verdad)**  
>I cannot live without you.<strong>

(no puedo vivir sin ti)

sus miradas eran profundas, se podían ver mas allá de todo. Los chicos estaban viendo atentamente como ambas cantaban, con tanto sentimiento.

Santana:

**Goodbye my lover.**

(adiós mi amor)

Brittany:**  
>Goodbye my friend.<strong>

(adiós mi amiga)

Santana:**  
>You have been the one.<strong>

(has sido la única)

Brittany:**  
>You have been the one for me.<strong>

(has sido la única para mi)

Santana:

**And I still hold your hand in mine.**

(y sostengo tus manos en las miás)**  
>In mine when I'm asleep.<strong>

(en mi cuando voy a dormir)**  
>And I will bear my soul in time,<strong>

(y con el tiempo sostendré mi alma)**  
>When I'm kneeling at your feet.<strong>

(cuando me arrodille a tus pies)**  
><strong>

Brittany dejaba caer unas lagrimas que habían llenado sus ojos, podía ver que Santana también las tenia. Mercedes y Kurt también lloraban, la canción estaba siendo muy emotiva.

Brittany:

**Goodbye my lover.**

(adiós mi amor)

Santana:**  
>Goodbye my friend.<strong>

(adiós mi amiga)

Brittany:**  
>You have been the one.<strong>

(has sido la única)

Santana:**  
>You have been the one for me.<strong>

(has sido la única para mi)

Brittany:**  
>I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.<strong>

(estoy tan destrozado nena, tan destrozado)**  
>I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.<strong>

(estoy muy, estoy muy, estoy muy destrozado)

Santana:

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

(estoy tan destrozado nena, tan destrozado)**  
>I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.<strong>

(estoy muy, estoy muy, estoy muy destrozado)

La canción termino y ambas chicas se seguían mirando como aquella primera vez que se vieron. Brittany quiso avanzar hasta la latina, pero Santana bajo rápidamente y no le dio tiempo a nada.

En ese momento subió el presentador.

"_ufff _-se seco unas lagrimas-_ que fuerte...pero en fin ahora les toca a Rachel y a Quinn...por favor..."_-dijo el presentador y les indico a las chicas que subieran.

Ambas chicas subieron y se pusieron cada una delante de un micrófono, esperando que la canción sonara.

Cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar ambas se dieron cuenta cual era la canción y se miraron solo un segundo.

Rachel:

**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.**

(imagina los recuerdos perfectos, dispersos por todo el suelo)**  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<strong>

(alcanzando el teléfono porque no puedo resistirlo mas)

Por primera vez se miraban a los ojos y era esa mirada profunda que tanto se conocían.

Quinn y Rachel:**  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<strong>

(y me pregunto si alguna vez pase por tu mente)

Rachel la miro y le expreso todo con esas palabras

Rachel:**  
><strong>**For me it happens all the time**

(porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo)

Ambas se volvieron a mirar para comenzar el coro. Esta vez las chicas ya estaban frente a frente mirándose como si nada ni nadie en el mundo existiera.

Quinn y Rachel:

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

(es la una y cuarto, estoy totalmente sola y te necesito ahora)**  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<strong>

(dije que no te llamaria pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora)**  
>And I don't know how I can do without,<strong>

(y no se como puedo hacerlo sin ti)**  
>I just need you now.<strong>

(simplemente te necesito ahora)

Quinn no paraba de mirarla, sus ojos se compenetraban en los ojos de Rachel y la canción tenia un sentido especial en ellas.

Quinn:

**Another shot of whisky,can't stop looking at the door.**

(otro trago de whisky, no puedo dejar de mirar la puerta)**  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<strong>

(deseando que vengas arrasando en la forma en que lo hiciste la vez anterior)

Rachel y Quinn:**  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<strong>

(y me pregunto si alguna vez pase por tu mente)

Quinn la miro y se acerco mas a la diva.

Quinn:

**For me it happens all the time**

(porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo)

Estaban muy cerca, cantándose, dedicándose cada palabra de la canción. Los chicos las miraban sonriendo, Charlie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo quería saltar y pedir explicaciones, pero se dio cuenta que solo era un juego nada mas.

Rachel y Quinn:

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now.**

(es la una y cuarto, estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora)**  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<strong>

(dije que no te llamaría pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora)**  
>And I don't know how I can do without,<strong>

(y no se como puedo hacerlo sin ti)**  
>I just need you now.<strong>

(simplemente te necesito ahora)

Quinn y Rachel:

**Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

(supongo que preferiría hacerme daño que no sentir nada en absoluto)

Rachel:**  
>It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.<strong>

(es la una y cuarto, estoy totalmente sola y te necesito ahora)

Quinn:**  
>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<strong>

(y yo dije que no te llamaría pero estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora)

Las chicas se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, se miraban tan profundamente que el ambiente se ponia tenso.

Rachel y Quinn:**  
>And I don't know how I can do without,<strong>

(y no se como puedo hacerlo sin ti)**  
>I just need you now.<strong>

(simplemente te necesito ahora)

**I just need you now.**

(simplemente te necesito ahora)

Rachel:**  
>Oh, baby I need you now.<strong>

(oh cariño te necesito ahora)

Rachel termino la canción y Quinn la quedo mirando. Todos empezaron a aplaudir pero las chicas no se movían de ese lugar, se miraban tan fuerte que podrían llegar a desnudarse con la mirada. Quinn quería besarla, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo hace varios días no probaba esos labios que la habían vuelto loca desde el primer día que los beso. Rachel, por su parte, quería salir y huir con la rubia, quería irse lo mas lejos posible para vivir juntas ese amor que tanto le tenían prohibido.

Charlie veía la escena y no entendía nada, Santana miraba a Charlie porque si iba a reaccionar ella iba a defender a Quinn.

Las chicas no paraban de mirarse y los chicos sabían que algo iba a pasar.

"_no van a aguantar..."-_susurro Kurt a Santana.

"_espero que si..."_-susurro Santana sin despegar los ojos de las chicas.

Quinn avanzo y agarra el rostro de la diva con sus dos mas, se dispuso a besarla pero en ese momento el presentador las interrumpió.

"_bueno_ -las miro confundido- _vamos a pasar a la votación..."-_dijo el presentador. _"esto va a ser por la mayoría de aplausos...así que Brittany y Santana por favor suban al escenario..."_-

Las chicas subieron al escenario y se situaron del lado izquierdo del presentador y Quinn y Rachel estaban del lado derecho.

"_ahora demosle un aplauso a la pareja de Brittany y Santana..."-_dijo el presentador y todos aplaudieron. _"ahora a Quinn y a Rachel..."_-termino de decir y todos aplaudieron y silbaron como locos._ "bueno, creo que por una bastante diferencia...ganaron Rachel y Quinn..."_-dijo el presentador.

Las chicas se miraron y se iban a abrazar pero Charlie las interrumpió.

"_que fue eso?"_-dijo Charlie mirándolas, visiblemente molesta.

"_nada..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_estabas por besar a MI NOVIA..."_-levanto la voz Charlie.

"_iba a darle un abrazo Charlie, no armes un drama..."_-dijo Quinn y se bajo del escenario.

La rubia fue y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Caroline mirándola.

"_estas bien?"_-murmuro para que la escuche.

"_si tranquila...necesito aire..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_vamos afuera..."_-Caroline la tomo de la mano.

Ambas chicas se salieron del karaoke, mientras eran miradas por todos los chicos, incluida Rachel.

Quinn fue hasta su auto, puso sus codos sobre el techo del mismo y se tapo la cara.

"_dios..."-_susurro Quinn con la cara tapada.

Caroline la miraba y en forma de apoyo le frotaba la espalda, para que se sintiera mas acompañada.

"_gracias..."_-Quinn la miro.

"_tranquila...quieres que nos vayamos?"_-dijo Caroline mirándola.

Los chicos salían del karaoke demasiado confundidos por lo que había pasado, cuando todos vieron que Quinn estaba con Caroline se quedaron parados.

Caroline se acerco a Quinn y se quedo a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

Rachel miraba toda la escena y luego de unos segundos estallo.

"_la beso..."_-grito Rachel y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_**_****QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? beso? QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ! digo ! jajajajaja...dios esto se va de las manos!...nadie entiende nada... se fue al choto eh!...QEDAN MUY POCOS CAPITULOS...! me costo mucho escribir este cap...ME CANSE DE BUSCAR LAS CANCIONES Y SUS RESPECTIVAS TRADUCCIONES! me canse!...pero todo lo hice por ustedes :D****_**_

_Bueno el capitulo anterior LES DI su merecida NOTA DE AUTOR...esta vez espero se mas corta...porque la anterior fue bastante larga jajajajaja! _

_Primero voy a agradecer a aquellas personas que son nuevas, que llegan a leer el fic en solo dias u horas...la verdad me gusta que comenten y saber que les parece._

_**ALE7:** si, yo tambien te amo jajajajaja y mis padres pensaron que era un desperdicio, pero veme aqui...estoy llena de inspiracion(? jajajajajajajaj soy inteligente AUNQUE NO PAREZCA!..._

_**PaoVargas**: sip, tengo imaginacion para todo y cuando digo todo, es TODO!...jajajajajaja y si suelo se la amiga que levanta una fiesta ABURRIDA, o esa que te dice cosas que vos decis...TE FALLA, NO? jajajajaja soy muy divertida, se dice que los feos atraen por el humor...y bueno soy una de esas ;)_

_**Sophie1988**: te imagino como MI Sophie! jajajajajaja hermosa, de ojos claros, lindo cuerpo...uffff QUERES SALIR CONMIGO? jajajajajaajajajajaa... con respecto a tu ultima firma...mmmmmmmm...quisas en SAN VALENTIN :O _

_Pelirroja: vos y yo hacemos linda pareja...lo siento, lo siento aca abajo, digooo...acaaaa en el pecho! jajajajajajajajaajaj se que ZOY EZPEZIAL (lease con voz de Rafa de los Simpsons jajajajaja) y tranquila que mis fans corpanten con todas...SOMOS UNA COMUNIDAD(? ajajajajaja_

**DreamyLittleGirlGabb**:_ bastante complicadito tu nombre! jajajajajaja (lo copie y lo pegue jajajajaajjaa) en fin...gracias por tu FIRMA TAAAAAN LARGA! supongo que seras la chica que me pregunto anoche si subia cap no?... tambien podriamos hacer algo BASTANTE interesante vos y yo jajajajajaa...en fin...gracias por todo lo que me dijiste y por lo que opinas de el fic...todavia faltan capitulos asi que tenes que tener paciencia._

_**Lindchele:** me gusta hacer reir a la gente!...se que aveces me paso con LO ARGENTINA, pero bueno...esta en mis venas y no lo puedo dejar pasar! jajajajaja..._

_**Alep:** mi querida Alep, siempre firme con el pueblo eh! jkajajajajajaja naaaa sos una de las que me firma SIEMPRE! y eso me pone feliz!...queres ser mi valentine's day?... :O que propuesta eh! jajajaja yo se, no te la esperabas jajajajaaj! pero es lo minimo que puedo hacer despues de que me firmas siempre!... gracias HERMOSURA!_

_BUENO AHORA SI...VIERON EL CAP DE GLEE?...TENGO VARIOS PUNTOS PARA COMPARTIR._

_**NOTA DESTACADA (pobre de mi)**: okei...mi querido LiveStrem **NO ANDABA BIEN**, y yo le rogaba a todos los santos que me deje ver bien el **PUTO CAPITULO!**...pero **NI ASI,** se trabo en la mejor **PARTE!**...venia bien, me comi el boludeo de BLAINE al principio (que todavia no entiendo porque le dan tantas canciones) despues un poco mas...y cuando llego **LA VERDADERA ESCENA!** se corto la verga...**TENIA TANTA BRONCA QUE ME FUI A COMER...!** diosss...**ENCIMA COMI PURE SOLO, PORQUE MI MAMA NO ME HIZO MILANESAS DE POLLO** (pero no viene ni al caso jajajajajaja)... despues de eso, volvi...otra vez y la verga **SE ARREGLO** pero ya era tarde, todo el mundo en **TUMBLR, TWITTER Y FACEBOOK** hablaban del abrazo **FABERRY** y de que Quinn habia entrado a **YALE!.**..y yo como...**LA CONCHA DE LA LORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...DIOS PORQUE ME HACES ESTO? EXPLICAME!** (yo mirando al techo) **SE QUE ME PORTO MAL EN CUANTO A MIS PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS, QUE SIEMPRE DIGO MALAS PALABRAS, QUE ME LA PASO DICIENDO QUE VOY A COGER A DIANNA...PERO DIOSITO, NO ES ASI, NO ME LA PIENSO COGER**...buenooooooo **SI SE DA, NO ME PIENSO NEGAR...VOS SABES DIOS...LA CARNE ES DEBIL...QUE LE PASO A EVA?...EH?...SI YA SE ELLA COMIO UNA MANZANA, PERO YO TAMBIEN LINDA MANZANA, NO VISTE EL CULOOOOO QUE TIENE? LO VISTE?...DIOSSSSS...si, perdon me fui por las ramas...EN FIN...MAS VALE QUE SEAS CONCIENTE QUE VOY A TENER PENSAMIENTOS MAS IMPUROS TODAVIA, ES EN VENGANZA A LO QUE ME ACABAS DE HACER...Y TE ADELANTO QUE NO VA A HABER ROPA EN ESOS PENSAMIENTOS**... y fue ahi donde el** PUTO** livestem empezo a andar...**AL PEDO** porque ya habia pasado la mejor parte! jajajajajaja pero bue... aca termino la primera parte._

_**NOTA DESTACADA (ya habia descargado el capitulo)**: bueno esperaba como nenito en navidad que llegaran las doce, en este caso bastante rapido llego papa noel o santa o como le digas en tu pais jajajajaj...en fin...lo vi, obviamente me saltee la parte de Blaine(que Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas en la biblioteca y coreaban GAY, GAY...dijo YEAH, YEAH jajajajaj tambien me sorprendio que** TODOS** estaban vestidos como Michael y el unico pelotudo que estaba con el uniforme de Futbol era el profesor Jirafales...**DIGO** Finn) en BAD...Santana con esa capucha era muy **REBELDE**! dios jajajajajaja...(un concejo para los** WARBLERS.**...sus bocas no cordinan los sonidos asi que no se gasten chicos!)de Artie y Mike (que para mi gusto deberian tener una academia de baile) y llego la escena **TAN ESPERADA**...ahora me pregunto **"PORQUE TODO FABERRY PASA EN EL BAÑO?"**...que yo recuerde, la cachetada fue en el baño, cuando se encontraba con las cheerios era en el baño, en I feel pretty/unpretty tiene escenas en el baño...se la pasan en el baño...! en fin...lo miraba y decia **HO, HO, HO, HO, HO...VIENEN PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROSSS...SAL DE MI IMPURIDAD(?** jajajajajajajaa Rachel dijo "podemos hablar de problemas de adultos?" y Quinn dijo **"LA CONCHA DE LA LORA...ESTAS EMBARAZADA?"** y yo dije **A SIIII! QUINN NO PODES EMBARAZARLA CON APENAS DOS O TRES DEDOS! DATE CUENTA** jjajajaja... cuando escuche el **"WELL YOU CAN'T"** de Quinn dije **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Quinn DECILE QUE LA AMAS, DECILE, DECILE**...pero Ryan otra vez hacia de lo suyo!...y bueeee cuando le dio el sobre dije...**SIIIIIIIIIIIII SEGURO ES LA CARTA DE AMOR QUE LE TIENE QUE DAR ANTES DE QUE SE VAYA**...pero nop!...era la aceptacion de **YALE!**...(que rapido aceptan a las **BADASS** en Yale)...en fin...cuando Rachel abrazo a Quinn dije...**PORQUE NO LAS ENFOCAN DE CUERPO ENTERO O HACEN OTRA TOMA DEL ABRAZO?**...claramente porque **DIANNA** tenia sus manos en el ASS de **LEA!**...tentador no?...**Y FUE AHI DONDE VINO OTRA VEZ MI PENSAMIENTO IMPURO!**...despues empezo la melodia de **NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE** (que por cierto fue TT en twitter mas amorrrrrr jajajaja) cuando la vi con ese vestido dije...**RESPIRA FLOR, RESPIRA...INALOOO...EXALOOOO...INALOOOO...EXALOOO...INALOOOO** y en ese momento llego Puck y bailaron...debo admitir que la escena esa era tierna...ahora! cuando aperecio** FINN** y lo vi bailar, bueno en realidad no era bailar eso...**LO VIERON? NI SE MOVIA...SEMEJANTE MUJERON ENFRENTE Y EL MUY PELOTUDO NO SE MUEVE, HASTA PARA ESO ES UN PELOTUDO**...yo sabes como me muevo?...es mas le hago un **HIJO**, no se como, pero se lo hago asi en dos segundos...**POSTA**!...en fin...cuando abrio el loker dije **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW** vieron el **"HI MOMMY"** dios me dieron ganas de tener un hijo y darlo en adopción, ok no! jajajajajajaja despues cuando empezo a cantar enfrente de todos dije **OH NO!**...miralaaaaa parece que esta **RAPEANDO!** jajajja su manera de moverse y demas...es tan **UNICA**...insisto con que tiene que tener un solo **ESPECIALMENTE** "Super Bass" de Nicky Minaj, si puede que este loca..**.PERO NO SERIA INCREIBLE?** ufff diossss!...en fin...la actuacion de** QUINN FUE INCREIBLE**...y ahi viene el discursito que le prepararon...**SE DIERON QUE QUINN Y RACHEL TIENE MAS QUIMICA QUE FINN Y LA DIVA?...oh vamosss hasta SANTANA Y SEBASTIAN** tenian mas quimica!...esas miradas (de las parejas gays) no se lo puede ver en **FINCHEL**...lo siento **FINCHEL'S FAN** peroooo asi es la vida...! jajajajajajaja_

_**NOTA DESTACADA:** y bueno al fina nuestra Quinn se va...al parecer no estara en la CUARTA TEMPORADA...pero estoy orgullosa de ella, si se va es para** SALIR DE ESE PERSONAJE DE GLEE!**...e ir mas lejos...**CHICOS CREZCAN Y SALGAN DE ESOS PERSONAJES**...Lea te lo digo a vos, que se que me lees aunque no me firmes jajajajajaja._

_creo que otra vez me exedi con las N.A!..._

_algo mas?...emmmmmmmmmmmmmmm **ANNIE ARE YOU OK?** jajajajajajajaajajaja_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LAS FIRMAS...Y VAMOS QUE LLEGO A LAS 500!** (si sos nueva avisame a si te doy la bienvenida o te hago una fiestita no se! lo que vos eligas ajajajajajajajaaj)_

**_ESTEN ATENTOS A LA PAGINA DE EL FIC...PORQUE SUBO FOTOS Y COSAS!_**

_besos_

**_FLOR =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	44. SAN VALENTIN

Rachel corrió pero el brazo de Santana fue mas fuerte y la detuvo.

"_Rachel no lo hagas..."_-murmuro la latina mirándola, teniendo todavía su brazo.

"_la beso Santana, la beso..."_-decía Rachel histérica.

"_Rachel no la beso y no creo que a Charlie le guste mucho lo que esta viendo..."_-dijo Santana y miro a Charlie que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel la miro y volvió la vista a la latina.

"_la beso San..."_-lo dijo mas bajo y con dolor en sus palabras.

Santana la abrazo. _"no la beso Rach, no la beso..."_-repetía Santana.

En ese momento llego Charlie.

"_Rachel que fue eso?"-_

Rachel se separo de Santana y la miro.

"_simplemente..."_-Rachel no sabia que decir.

"_estábamos jugando una apuesta...y...y ella gano..."_-dijo Santana.

"_una apuesta?"-_Charlie no creía nada.

"_si una apuesta...ella me aposto que Caroline iba a besar a la rubia...y por eso grito que la había besado, porque gano..."_-Santana trataba de salir lo mas rápido de esa situación.

"_y el abrazo?"_-dijo Charlie mirándola con odio.

"_el abrazo es de...de felicitación..."-_dijo Santana.

"_Charlie si no crees...no es mi culpa..."_-dijo Rachel haciéndose la enojada.

"_Rach amor...espera..."-_dijo Charlie yendo a buscar a la morocha.

Rachel se fue seguida por Charlie, mientras que Quinn y Caroline ya se habían ido. Los demás chicos también se fueron, todos a sus respectivas casas.

Ya habían pasado varios días de aquella noche en la que Rachel vio el beso.

Santana y Quinn estaban descansando de la practica de las Cheerios, ambas sentadas en las tribunas.

"_osea que Rachel todavía cree que Caroline te beso?"_-dijo Santana tomando agua.

"_nunca vino a preguntarme si fue verdad que me beso..."_-dijo la rubia.

"_Quinn...yo lo vi y no te beso..."-_

"_pero desde donde estaba Rachel parecía un beso..."-_

"_le explique miles de veces que no era un beso..."-_

"_ella ve lo que quiere ver..."-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_cambiando de tema...vas a ir mañana a la fiesta de Puck?"-_

"_si..."-_

"_con alguna de tus acosadoras?"-ríe_ la latina.

"_voy a ir con Alex..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_Alex?...vas a pasar San Valentin con ella?"_-Santana frunció el ceño.

"_no, simplemente dije que iba a ir a la fiesta con ella...nada mas..."-_

"_y que vas hacer mañana?...porque te recuerdo es San Valentin..."-_

"_tengo planeado algo...pero necesito de tu ayuda..."-_

"_de mi ayuda?"_-Santana la mira confundida.

"_si, te sumas?"_-dijo la rubia mirándola.

"_me queda otra?"-_

"_perfecto..."_-dijo Quinn.

La rubia comenzó a contarle lo que tenia planeado y a Santana no le quedo otra que aceptar, al fin y al cabo ya le había dicho que si.

El día había pasado normal, las cosas con Rachel no estaban bien, la morocha no le hablaba ni mucho menos. Charlie se pasaba todo el tiempo con la diva y Rachel no se podía negar.

Era casi media noche y Quinn estaba en su habitación con Santana.

"_no entiendo para que esos cosos..."-_dijo Santana mirándola a la rubia.

"_es parte del plan Santana..."-_

"_bueno vamos, que se va hacer tarde..."-_dijo Santana.

Quinn agarro un bolso y ambas chicas salieron de la habitación. Beth ya estaba dormida y Maya se iba a encargar de cuidarla toda la noche, ya que ambas chicas no iban a estar.

Ya en el auto de Santana iban camino a su destino.

"_explicame porque vinimos en mi auto, o mejor explicame porque tengo que hacer de chófer?"_-dijo Santana molesta.

"puedes callarte un poco y conducir?"-la rubia ni la miraba.

Después de varios minutos habían llegado a su destino. Quinn bajo rápidamente del auto y corrió unos metros, pero se dio cuenta que Santana no la seguía.

"_que esperas?"_-murmuro para no hacer tanto ruido.

Santana bufo y bajo del auto, agarro la escalera que habían llevado y se fue tras la rubia.

Ambas estaban situadas enfrente de una pared, las dos miraban cuan alta era esta. Santana coloco la escalera y la miro a la rubia.

"_estas segura?"_-dijo Santana mirándola.

"_que hora es?"-_

"_las doce y dos minutos..."-_

"_perfecto...-_se puso el bolso en el hombro-_ procura que no me caiga"_-dijo la rubia y subió la escalera.

"_no podrías haber tocado el portero...o llamado por teléfono para que saliera afuera?...no se algo de lo que hace la gente normal..."-_dijo Santana mirándola como subía.

"_me frustra la gente normal...soy cursi, romántica y piensa lo que quieras..."_-dijo Quinn subiendo mas escalones.

Santana sostenía la escalera mientras que Quinn subía, cuando la rubia llego a la sima pudo divisar un gran ventanal y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

Quinn saco unas pequeñas piedras, que tenia en su bolso y comenzó a tirarlas hacia la ventana, con mucho cuidado de no romper los vidrios. La rubia seguía tirando piedras hasta que vio una luz que se prendió, dentro de la habitación.

"_si..."-_dijo Quinn mirando hacia abajo a la latina.

Cuando Quinn volvió su mirada a el ventanal vio que la cortina de la misma se corrió, y diviso ese rostro tan conocido.

La rubia saco de su bolso unos carteles que tenia escrito, cuando vio que la cabeza de la morocha se asomaba por la ventana.

_**SE QUE ES MUY TARDE... **_

Decía uno de los carteles que sostenía la rubia, mientras veía que la chica sonreía por lo que estaba haciendo, Quinn sacaba el cartel y atrás de ese había otro.

_**ES PASADA LA MEDIANOCHE...**_

_**Y COMO VEZ...**_

_**YA ES 14 DE FEBRERO...**_

_**RACHEL BARBRA BERRY...**_

_**TE GUSTARIA SER MI SAN VALENTIN?**_

_**ESTA NOCHE?...**_

Rachel que estaba mirando desde su ventana, sonreía como nunca, no podía creer que la rubia había hecho todo eso para pasar una noche con ella, o el San Valentin como le había propuesto.

Quinn dejo pasar unos segundos y le mostró el ultimo cartel.

_**TOMA EL CELULAR Y DIME QUE SI...POR FAVOR...**_

Quinn la miro y le dedico una sonrisa. A los pocos segundos su celular comenzó a sonar, claramente era Rachel.

_Que dices? -_atendió la rubia.

_Digo que estas completamente loca...-_

_Loca por ti...-_

_Quinn no puedo...-_susurro la diva.

_No acepto esa respuesta...-_

_Quinn por favor...-_

_No Rach...por favor dejame llevarte conmigo esta noche, nada mas...no te pido mas nada, solo esta noche por favor...-_

Rachel se quedo en silencio unos segundos y la miro por la ventana, la rubia estaba con esa cara que tanto la podía.

_Esta bien...pero tienes que esperarme unos minutos, no puedo irme así como así...-_

_Claro...te espero en la entrada si?-_

_Esta bien...ahora voy...-_

Quinn corto la llamada y bajo rápidamente de la escalera y apenas piso el piso abrazo a la latina.

"_me dijo que si, me dijo que si..."-_dijo Quinn contenta.

"_calma rubia..."-_sonreía Santana.

"_bueno ahora vamos a esperarla en la puerta..."-_dijo Quinn.

Habían pasado diez minutos y Quinn ya estaba ansiosa.

"_porque se hace esperar esta enana?"_-dijo Santana sentada en el capot del auto.

"_no le digas así _-le recrimino- _y no se, se tendrá que cambiar..."_-dijo Quinn.

Apenas termino de decir eso, Rachel apareció por una de las puertas de servicio, tenia puesto un jean y una campera con capucha, la cual la tenia puesta, parecía un ladrón.

"_tanto misterio Berry?"_-dijo Santana riendo.

"_que haces aquí?"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_vine de chófer..."-rodó_ los ojos la latina.

"_encerio?"_-la diva miro a Quinn.

"_sip...ahora vamos _-agarro la mano de la diva- _subamos rápido..."-_dijo Quinn y abrió la puerta del coche.

Hacia mas de media hora que estaban de viaje y Rachel no paraba de preguntar a donde iban. Santana conducía y Quinn iba en el asiento de copiloto.

"_si no te callas de una vez te juro que te voy a tirar en medio de este campo..."_-dijo Santana enojada.

"_Santana"_-le recrimino Quinn.

"_bueno rubia, que deje de preguntar..."-_

"_ya llegamos Rach..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Santana estaciono el auto frente a una casa.

"_que hacemos aquí?"-_dijo Rachel mirando la casa por la ventanilla.

"_baja de una vez Berry..."_-dijo Santana.

Rachel bajo, ya había bajado Quinn y estaba buscando algunas cosas en el baúl del auto.

La casa estaba afuera de la cuidad a unos cuarenta minutos, era la casa de los padres de Santana, esa casa que había sido utilizada para varias pijamadas de las Cheerios. Ahora la casa seria para un encuentro mas romántico.

Quinn saco unos bolsos del baúl y los dejo en la puerta de la casa, mientras que Rachel la miraba confundida no entendía nada. La rubia se acerco a la ventanilla de Santana y le pidió las llaves.

"_disfruta como te lo mereces..."-_dijo Santana sonriendo.

"_gracias S...no te olvides de..."_-la latina la interrumpió.

"_si Q, a las 6 estaré aquí..."_-dijo Santana mirándola.

"_gracias otra vez..."-_dijo Quinn y se aparto de la ventanilla.

Santana acelero el auto y se esfumo por la carretera. Mientras que Quinn se disponía a abrir la puerta de la casa.

"_Quinn que hacemos acá?...donde fue Santana?"_-decía Rachel nerviosa.

Quinn sonreía por las preguntas de la diva, se puso enfrente de ella y la miro.

"_tu decidiste venir conmigo por esta noche, ahora vas a ser MIA solo por esta noche..."_-susurro Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

Rachel trago saliva y asintió. La rubia abrió la puerta entro el bolso y luego se dio vuelta para ofrecerle la mano a la diva, que la agarro con mucho temor.

"_tranquila..."_-susurro Quinn con una sonrisa.

Ambas entraron a la casa, estaba todo oscuro, velas y rosas decoraban el lugar, un agradable olor a vainilla inundaba la sala. Quinn iba arrastrando a la morocha hacia la habitación, cuando ambas llegaron Rachel se paro en la puerta y la miro sorprendida.

La habitación tenia una cama matrimonial, decorada con pétalos de rosas, velas por toda la habitación y música de fondo.

Quinn paso sus brazos por la cintura de la morocha y poso su mentón en el hombro de la misma.

"_solo quiero pasar esta noche contigo...no pido nada mas..."-_susurro Quinn al oído de la morocha.

Rachel se dio vuelta y quedo frente a la rubia.

"_Quinn sabes muy bien que estoy con Charlie...y..."-_la rubia la interrumpió.

"_no te pido que hagamos nada, simplemente quiero pasar esta noche contigo, quiero poder abrazarte y sentir ese calor que tanto me ofreciste durante este tiempo...solo eso...nada mas..."_-Quinn la miraba con los ojos brillosos.

Rachel la miro y le sonrió. La rubia se alejo y la miro.

"_acomodate tranquila...yo voy por unas cosas..."_-dijo Quinn mientras se alejaba.

"_a donde vas?"-_

"_por unas cosas...ya vuelvo"-_grito mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Rachel entro a la habitación y miro con mucho detalle, tocaba con sus dedos los pétalos de rosas, podía sentir rico olor que desprendían las velas y también sonreía por todo el ambiente romántico que había. La diva se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama y espero a que llegada Quinn.

Quinn entro con una bandeja llena de frutas, chocolate y crema. Rachel sonrió y la miro con ternura.

_"que es eso Quinn?"-_pregunto la diva mirándola.

_"un pequeño menú, que te prepare?"_-dijo coquetamente Quinn.

Quinn dejo la bandeja arriba de la mesita de luz y se puso enfrente de Rachel, se agacho y comenzó a sacarle los zapatos, lentamente sin quitar los ojos de los de la diva.

Rachel sonreía al ver a Quinn quitandole los zapatos. La rubia se paro y comenzó a quitarle la campera, la diva tragaba saliva ya que no sabia que tenia en mente Quinn.

Cuando por fin Rachel estaba sin zapatos y sin su campera, Quinn se saco sus zapatos y se limito a agarrar la bandeja. Puso la bandeja en el medio de la cama y le indico a Rachel que se sentara como indio, en un lado de la bandeja y luego ella se sentó en el otro lado.

_"Quinn que es todo esto?"_-pregunto intrigada la diva.

_"quieres un poco de ananá con crema? o con chocolate?"_-dijo la rubia mirándola.

_"con crema me gusta mas..."_-soltó Rachel mirándola.

Quinn agarro un pedazo de ananá, la humedeció en la crema y se la acerco a la boca de la diva. Rachel abrió la boca y comió un bocado de esa ananá, cerro los ojos y disfruto del sabor.

La diva abrió los ojos y la miro sonriente, sabia que Quinn quería pasar solo un buen rato con ella y lo estaba consiguiendo. Así que ahora fue ella la que tomo un pedazo de fruta.

_"quieres durazno con crema o chocolate?"_-dijo Rachel mirándola provocativamente.

_"con crema me fascina"-_dijo la rubia.

Rachel hundió el durazno en la crema y se lo dio en la boca a la rubia. Quinn sin temor chupo mas allá del durazno, y logro chupar uno de los dedos de la diva, haciendo que Rachel se sorprendiera. La rubia sonrió victoriosa por su hazaña y busco otra fruta.

_"quieres la banana con crema o chocolate?"-_pregunto Quinn mirándola.

_"con chocolate"_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Quinn hundió un pedazo de banana en el chocolate y lo metió en la boca de la diva, pero antes de que pudiera morderlo lo corrió un poco, apropósito, para que se manchase la boca de Rachel.

La diva comió el pedazo de banana sin darse cuenta que estaba manchada.

_"tienes..."_-dijo Quinn señalándose ella para mostrarle a la morocha donde tenia manchado.

_"aquí?"-_pregunto la diva limpiándose en otro lugar.

_"no, mas aquí..."_-dijo Quinn señalándose otra vez para que la diva la imitara.

_"listo?"_-pregunto Rachel mirándola.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se inclino para limpiarlo ella misma. Paso por arriba de la bandeja y se acerco suficiente al rostro de la diva, con su dedo pulgar limpio un poco y vio que Rachel cerro los ojos ante el contacto, eso la hizo sonreír y luego fue mas allá. Se inclino un poco mas y con su lengua logro limpiar todo lo que quedaba de chocolate, justo en la comisura de los labios.

Rachel sintió esa lengua y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, tratándose de contenerse lo mas posible. Quinn se alejo y volvió a su lugar anterior.

_"listo...ya no tienes nada"-_dijo Quinn en susurro.

Rachel sabia que Quinn quería jugar y como ella era Rachel Barbra Berry, no iba a ser juguete de nadie así que ella también iba a jugar, pero mas sucio.

La diva tomo una frutilla y la humedeció en el chocolate.

_"no me preguntaste si quería con chocolate o con crema"_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"no hace falta...a mi me gusta el chocolate"_-dijo Rachel acercando la frutilla a la boca de la rubia.

Rachel había cargado la frutilla de tanto chocolate que goteaba mucho, la diva se la acerco a la boca de la rubia y amago con dársela pero la retrocedió un poco para que algunas gotas cayeran en la camisa de la rubia y otras cayeron dentro de la camisa.

Quinn miro como las gotas de chocolate caían sobre su pecho, haciendo que todo su ser se estremeciera.

_"vas a tener que sacarte la camisa, no vaya a ser cosa que se estropee..."_-dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn no sabia porque, pero estaba nerviosa y pensó que no fue buena idea empezar ese juego con la diva.

La rubia con un poco de pudor se fue desabrochando la camisa, poco a poco mientras miraba a Rachel. La diva estaba sentada enfrente de ella y comía la frutilla con mucha sensualidad, tanta que parecía una de esas chicas que hacen porfolio para los programas para adultos.

Quinn termino por desabrocharse la camisa y se la saco dejándola a un costado.

Rachel volvió a agarrar una frutilla y la humedeció mucho mas en el chocolate. Mientras la iba acercando, a la boca de la rubia, la frutilla seguía goteando chocolate y cuando Quinn quiso morderla para que no gotee mas, la diva se la alejo y la paso por su pecho.

_"ups...creo que te manchaste"-_dijo Rachel inocentemente.

Quinn miro su pecho y tenia chocolate, poco, pero tenia.

Rachel se acerco a la rubia y la miro.

_"ahora me toca limpiartelo a mi..."-_susurro con voz ronca.

Quinn estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabia si era porque Rachel estaba actuando como toda una experta o porque su jueguito le salio mal.

Rachel acerco su rostro al pecho de Quinn, saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer de manera sensual y muy lentamente, haciendo que la rubia dejase de respirar por unos segundos ante el contacto.

Cuando al diva termino de lamer, alzo su mirada y se encontró con la de la rubia.

_"muy rico el chocolate..."_-susurro Rachel en los labios de Quinn.

Rachel se aparto de la rubia con una sonrisa que marcaba su victoria.

Quinn tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo todo un poco de crema con sus dedos y se lo puso en los labios a la diva, haciendo que Rachel la mirara confundida. La rubia avanzo y se puso tan solo a unos milímetros de la boca de Rachel.

_"ahora me toca a mi probar la crema..."-_susurro Quinn.

Luego de eso la rubia comenzó a lamer los labios de Rachel limpiando toda la crema, para luego regalarle un beso apasionado y digno de un coqueteo mutuo.

Rachel no lo soporto mas y agarro con fuerza el rostro de la rubia tratando de intensificar mas el beso.

_"Rach...-_decía entre besos- _Rach..."_-Quinn no podía hablar, ya que la diva la besaba mas y mas. _"Rach...por...por favor..."_-logro separarse de la morocha.

Rachel la miro confundida.

_"necesito sacar la bandeja, no quiero manchar las sabanas...Santana me mataría..."-sonrió_ Quinn sacando la bandeja.

Quinn la saco a la bandeja y Rachel la tomo del cuello rápidamente, haciendo que la rubia se pose sobre ella.

_"Rach creo que no era lo que realmente quería hacer..."_-dijo nerviosa Quinn.

_"Quinn te amo, te amo como jamas ame a nadie en este mundo...solo quiero pasar esta noche contigo, hacer el amor de la mejor manera y hacerlo con la mujer de mi vida.."_-dijo Rachel y sonrió.

_"te amo"_-dijo Quinn y la beso.

Los besos y las caricias se hacían presenten. Quinn comenzó a sacarle la remera a la diva, para luego comenzar a acariciar todo su cuerpo.

Rachel estaba completamente enamorada de como la trataba la rubia, nadie la trataba tan delicadamente como ella.

Quinn acariciaba despacio cada parte del torso de la morocha, apreciaba cada recoveco que le brindaban esas curvas y sobre todo podía sentir como la piel se erizaba cada vez que la acariciaba.

_"eres hermosa"_-susurro Quinn.

La rubia se sentó y puso a Rachel arriba de ella, quedando frente a frente. Quinn con una sola mano desabrocho el corpiño de la diva y dejo que se caiga solo esperando ver los pechos de su amada.

Rachel rápidamente se saco el corpiño y quedo con el torso denudo frente a Quinn.

La rubia comenzó a besar, delicadamente, el cuello de Rachel haciendo que esta tirase su cuello hacia atrás. Lo besaba con ternura y con pasión a la misma vez, tenia que saber aprovechar ese poco tiempo que tenían. Bajo un poco mas y se encontró con los pecho de la diva, lentamente fue dejando besos tiernos alrededor de cada uno de ellos, para luego, con su lengua, jugar con los pezones. En ese preciso momento la rubia dejo caer a Rachel nuevamente en la cama y así poder seguir con su técnica.

Quinn dejo de lamer sus pezones, para luego besar ese vientre que tanto extrañaba, bajo un poco mas y se encontró con el botón del jean de la diva, sonrió y lentamente comenzó a desabrocharlo. Cuando por fin había logrado su cometido, comenzó a bajar suavemente el jean, dejando besos por toda la pierna.

Rachel sentía que estaba en el cielo, sentir a Quinn de esa manera la hacia ver mas allá de todo.

El pantalón ya estaba en el piso y la diva solo estaba con una pequeña tanga, color roja. Quinn la miro y sonrió, comenzó a besar y acariciar las piernas de Rachel, como si hacer el amor se tratara de eso. Cuando termino de hacer ese recorrido, empezó a subir pero esta vez por la parte interna de los muslos, haciendo que Rachel se estremezca ante el contacto de sus labios en sus muslos.

La rubia tomo, con sus dos mano, ambas tiras de la bombacha, que rodeaban la cadera de la diva y las bajo lentamente. Ahora la morocha estaba completamente desnuda ante tu chica.

Quinn la miro y Rachel bario los ojos.

_"por favor...hazlo.."_-dijo entre gemidos, la diva.

La rubia no lo dudo y puso su rostro en el centro de Rachel, saco su lengua y empezó a lamber en forma circular y muy despacio.

Rachel al sentir esa lengua, curvo su espalda y se aferro a las sabanas con fuerza. Sabia que valía la pena.

La rubia siguió con su lengua explorando mas y mas el centro de su diva.

_"diosss...dioooosss...no pares, por favor...no pares...haaaaaaa...dios..."-gemía_ Rachel.

Quinn seguía con los círculos en el clítoris de la diva y se le formaba una sonrisa al sentir que Rachel gemía con mas fuerza.

_"Qu-Quinn...diosssss...haaaaaa...siiiiiiii...siiiii...seguiiiii...asiiii...por dioooooooossssss...haaaaaaaaaaa"_-Rachel gemía mas y mas fuerte.

Quinn sabia que la diva estaba por llegar al clímax, así que opto por parar y levanto su rostro para ver el de la morocha.

_"no...que mierda haces?...-_agitada- _Quinn...vuelve ahí... no me dejes así..."_-Rachel sonaba agitada y molesta.

_"shhh...tranquila bebe, dejámelo a mi"-_dijo Quinn acercándose al rostro de la diva.

La rubia la beso con pasión y paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de la diva, se separo de sus labios y con un solo movimiento dio vuelta a Rachel, quedando la diva de espaldas y Quinn arriba de Rachel.

_"Quinn que-que haces?"-_pregunta nerviosa Rachel.

_"tranquila..."-_susurra la rubia en el oído de la chica.

Quinn se quita los pantalones y se queda en tanga, apoya todo su cuerpo en la espalda de la diva y comienza a besar lentamente la espalda de Rachel.

_"Quinn hazlo de una maldita vez..."_-dijo Rachel molesta.

_"amor tranquila..."_-volvió a susurrar la rubia.

Quinn termino de besar la espalda de Rachel y subió de nuevo para quedarse a la altura del oído de la diva.

_"ahora quiero que me pidas lo que quieras..."_-susurro Quinn.

_"quiero que me hagas tuya Quinn..."-_dijo Rachel gimiendo.

La rubia paso su brazo por debajo de la morocha, tocando su vientre y llegando hasta su centro, donde lo toco tímidamente.

_"estas tan mojada amor..."_-susurro Quinn.

Rachel no hacia mas que gemir, estaba loca con la actitud que estaba tomando la rubia, pero le encantaba como la trataba.

Quinn comenzó a frotar mas y mas fuerte el clítoris de Rachel, mientras ella seguía encima de la espalda de la diva y con los segundos se iba moviendo al compás de la excitación.

_"mie-mierda Quinn...diossss...maaaaassssss, massssss rapidoooo...sisisiisisisiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...diossssss mas, mas, mas, maaaaaassssssss..."_-decia Rachel con gemidos y gritos.

Quinn hizo caso y comenzó a frotar mas y mas rápido, sus dedos con el clitoris de la diva.

_"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS HAAHAAAHAAAHAAA...SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."_-

Rachel tiro su cola hacia atrás y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, ahogando el grito de su llegada al clímax.

Quinn sonreía victoriosa, había sido un round bastante interesante. Con lentitud se salio de arriba de la diva y se acostó del lado derecho de la cama, boca arriba. Rachel se dio vuelta y se puso en la misma posición que la rubia.

_"eso fue...asom-asombroso...dios..."-_dijo Rachel agitada.

Quinn se dio media vuelta y la miro, la diva también lo hizo.

_"te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo..."_-susurro Quinn sonriente.

Rachel sonrió y le regalo un beso, de esos que nunca se dejaban de dar.

_"ahora es mi turno"-_dijo Rachel y se puso arriba de la rubia.

La diva se situó ahorcajada arriba de Quinn y le saco el corpiño de una sola vez. Rachel se estiro un poco y consiguió agarrar el pote que contenía chocolate.

_"que vas hacer?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"shhhh...es mi turno, no interrumpas..."_-dijo la diva sonriendo.

Rachel hundió uno de sus dedos, en el chocolate y luego empezó a dibujar lineas en el vientre de Quinn.

_"te dije que me encantan tus abdominales?"-_pregunto Rachel dibujando con chocolate.

_"mmjm"_-dijo Quinn.

La diva termino de hacer esas lineas y dejo el pote a un lado, la miro a la rubia y se chupo los dedos, ya que le había quedado chocolate en ellos.

Quinn no sabia que Rachel podría llegar a ser tan sexy, pero se lo imaginaba de solo pensar en esas piernas.

Rachel se agacho, acomodo su cabello de un lado y comenzó a lamer todo el chocolate que había en el vientre de la rubia.

_"mmm...esto esta riquísimo..."_-decía Rachel lamiendo mas y mas el vientre.

La diva se veía tan sexy, que nadie podía pararla, ni siquiera Quinn que estaba muriéndose porque haga de una vez lo que tenia que hacer.

Cuando por fin termino de lamer todo el vientre, levanto su cabeza y se acerco al rostro de la rubia.

_"ahora eres miá..."_-susurro Rachel en los labios de Quinn.

Un beso tan pasional como ese despertó toda la fiera que Rachel tenia escondida.

La diva comenzó a besar el cuello, luego el pecho, lamió sus pezones, los mordió y los masajeo. Volvió a besar ese vientre que la volvía loca, bajo mas y se deshizo de la bombacha de la rubia, para poder empezar con su trabajo.

Comenzó a lamer lentamente por todo alrededor del centro de Quinn, haciendo que la rubia se retorciera de goce.

_"hazlo ya!"_-pidió Quinn.

Rachel subió otra vez a ver el rostro de la rubia y le sonrió. Paso su mano por el clítoris e introdujo un dedo.

_"DIOS"-_grito Quinn ante la penetración de ese dedo.

_"se que quieres mas..."_-susurro Rachel mientras se mecía arriba de rubia.

_"por fa-favor..."_-decía la rubia agitada.

Rachel introdujo otro dedo e hizo que Quinn se tense y su espalda se curve mas de lo normal.

_"Diosssssssssssss"-gimió_ la rubia.

La diva comenzó a hacerlo mas y cada vez mas rápido, y moviéndose al compás de sus dedos.

_"siiiiiiiii diooooosss...massss, masssss, por-por favor...asiiii...haaahaaahahaaaa..."_-gemía Quinn.

Rachel sabia que Quinn estaba por llegar al clímax, ya que sus piernas estaban apretando mas la mano de la diva.

_"MAAAAASSSS RAPIDOOOOO, MAAAAASSSSSSSSS..."-_gritaba Quinn.

Rachel utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas y lo hizo mas rápido.

_"DiOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS...SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_-grito Quinn y se tenso.

Rachel lo había conseguido, Quinn había llegado al orgasmo y de que manera.

La diva se recostó al lado de la rubia y ambas miraban al techo, Quinn todavía con la respiración agitada.

_"Rachel...donde aprendes esas cosas?"-_dijo Quinn agitada.

_"tengo la mejor maestra..."_-sonrió la diva.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Luego de varios minutos así, se besaron pero ese beso fue tierno. Rachel se acostó en el pecho de la rubia, mientras que Quinn le acariciaba la espalda, ambas tapadas por la sabana.

Habían pasado como veinte minutos y ninguna decía nada, hasta que la morocha hablo.

_"porque hiciste esto?"_-pregunto Rachel apoyando sus manos en el pecho de la rubia, para luego colocar su mentón arriba.

_"porque era mi única oportunidad de estar contigo...se que Charlie tendrá preparada algo para ti este día, así que no quería incomodarte ni molestarte, por eso decidí traerte de noche..."_-sonreía Quinn.

_"no me importa nada mas que esta noche, ningún regalo se va a comparar con todo esto..."_-Rachel la miraba.

_"lamentablemente no podemos ocultarnos del mundo y dentro de unas horas tenemos que volver a la realidad..."_-dijo Quinn.

_"lo se! Pero vivamos estas ultimas horas como las ultimas de nuestras vidas..."_-sonreía Rachel.

_"te amo"_-dijo Quinn y beso los labios de la morocha.

_"te amo mucho mas"-_dijo la diva después de ese beso.

Ambas se quedaron calladas unos minutos mas.

_"Santana fue tu cómplice? o la obligaste?"_-pregunto Rachel sacando a Quinn de su estado de meditación, en realidad estaba por dormirse.

_"Santana me debe unas cuantas...pero ella lo hizo de buena, ella sabe que lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado eras tu, así que me ayudo con todo esto..."-_

_"que linda!...ojala encuentre alguien que la ame y la respete como ella se lo merece"-_

_"Eso espero!"-_ dijo Quinn mirándola.

Luego de eso ambas se volvieron a quedar calladas y esta vez el sueño las venció por completo.

Ya eran las cinco de la madrugada y Quinn escucho sonar su celular, no se movía ni tampoco quería atenderlo. Rachel se removía incomoda en su pecho y la rubia decidió estirar un poco el brazo para poder callar el sonido. Miro la pantalla y era Santana.

_Hola...-_susurro Quinn para no despertar a la diva.

_Estoy en camino, así que arriba!...-_

_Tranquila...maneja con cuidado-_

_Ya, ya...adiós...-_ y la latina corto la comunicación.

Quinn inhalo profundo y empezó a acariciar a la diva.

"_Rach...Rach..."_-susurraba Quinn mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

Rachel se movía pero para acomodarse mas en el pecho de la rubia.

"_vamos amor...Santana esta viniendo en busca de nosotras..."_-decia Quinn tratando de despertarla.

"_no quiero..."-_murmuro Rachel sin abrir los ojos.

Quinn sonrió y la miro, tenia los ojos cerrados pero gestaba una gran sonrisa.

"_Rach, vamos...a Santana no le va a gustar esperar..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

Rachel abrió los ojos y la miro con una dulzura incomparable.

"_esta bien..."_-la diva se levanto sin antes dejar un beso en los labios de la rubia.

Quinn sonrío y Rachel levanto su ropa y se fue a vestir al baño. La rubia por su parte se vestía en la habitación.

Ya había pasado una hora desde aquel llamado de Santana. Rachel y Quinn estaban esperando afuera de la casa, por suerte habían tenido tiempo de sobra para ordenar toda la habitación y demás.

Quinn tenia a Rachel abrazándola por cintura mientras apoyaba su mentón en un hombro de la diva. Rachel mientras tanto, tenia sus manos sobre las de Quinn y las acariciaba con ternura mientras sonreía como enamorada.

A lo lejos se veía el coche de Santana, ambas se deshicieron del la posición en la que estaban y la rubia agarro el bolso.

_"vamos tortolitas..."_-grito Santana desde el auto.

Rachel sonrió y subió a la parte de atrás, Quinn se quedo pensativa un momento y abrió la puerta del copiloto y puso el bolso.

_"encerio Quinn?"_-dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño.

Quinn no dijo nada y abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó con Rachel.

_"al Mckinley por favor..."-_dijo Quinn en tono de burla.

_"no juegues Fabray..."_-advirtió Santana.

Durante todo el camino las chicas se daban besos y se hacían caricias, se miraban y sonreían. Ambas querían aprovechar cada segundo que les quedaba juntas.

_"vas a ir a la fiesta de Puck?"_-le pregunto Rachel mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la rubia.

_"si, vos"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

_"si...voy con Charlie.."-_dijo lo ultimo casi en susurro.

_"tranquila, ya lo sabia..."_-sonrió la rubia calmando la angustia de la diva.

_"tu vas con alguien en especial? o con tu profesora preferida?"_-y ahí estaba otra vez la Rachel celosa.

_"ya te dije que no tengo nada con ella y que tampoco la bese, deja esos celos absurdos amor...y si voy con Alex..."_-dijo Quinn y la miro.

_"con Alex?"_-Rachel frunció el ceño.

_"si, con ella tampoco pasa nada...simplemente somos amigas nada mas y no quería dejarla sola en este dia..."-_

_"esta bien"_-dijo Rachel y la beso.

_"basta de cursilerias que ya llegamos..."_-dijo Santana mirándolas.

Habían llegado primero a la casa de Rachel ya que tenia que volver a su casa a cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

Quinn se bajo a acompañar a Rachel.

_"pase la noche mas hermosa de mi vida"_-dijo Rachel poniendo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Quinn.

_"yo fui la mujer mas feliz en esta tierra"-_dijo la rubia sonriendo.

_"no olvides que te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer..."-_

_"jamas mi amor"_-dijo Quinn y la beso sin mas.

Ese beso era tierno y pasional, era la combinación perfecta, esa que solo Quinn sabia como hacerlo.

_"vamos cenicienta que la hora se acaba...y no quiero que mi auto de lujo se convierta en un zapallo..."_-dijo Santana apurando a la rubia.

Ambas se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

_"te amo.."_-susurro Rachel.

_"yo te amo mas..."_-dijo Quinn y vio como Rachel se adentraba a su casa.

La rubia subió rápidamente al auto y la latina la llevo hasta su casa.

Quinn le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho y luego se despidió.

Luego de una hora mas, todos ya estaban en el instituto. Era San Valentin y la escuela se los hacia notar con las decoraciones mas cursis y empalagosas del planeta.

Quinn y Santana entraban detrás de Rachel, que iba con Kurt y Mercedes.

Como se lo dijo la rubia, Charlie le tenia algo preparado para ese día. Rachel avanzo hacia su casillero y vio que estaba todo decorado con corazones y papelitos que decían _"te amo"_, también había una rosa que tenia una nota.

_"Te espero en el auditorio...te amo Charlie"_

Eso decía la nota, Rachel dudo por un minuto pero luego se encontraba caminando hacia el auditorio.

_"crees que sea de Charlie?"_-pregunto Santana mirando a la rubia.

_"de quien mas si no?...aparte la conozco y se que le habrá preparado las típicas cosas de San Valentin..."_-dijo Quinn cerrando su locker.

Quinn y Santana fueron a sus respectivas clases, mientras que Rachel iba camino al auditorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con algo que la sorprendió mucho. Había globos en forma de corazones que tenían imprento "Rachel te amo", había un camino de pétalos de rosas, había música de fondo y estaba Charlie parada, en el escenario, con un ramo gigante de rosas y una gran sonrisa.

"_feliz día de San Valentin, amor..."_-grito Charlie para que la escuchara.

Rachel camino por los pétalos de rosas y llego hasta el escenario.

"_Charlie...co-como lo hiciste?"-_Rachel miraba todo.

"_bueno debo confesar que tuve alguna ayuda..._-sonríe- _te gusto?"_-dijo la rubia mirándola.

"_cla-claro..."_-Rachel no paraba de mirar todo.

"_esto es para ti..."-_dijo Charlie entregándole las rosas.

"_gracias son hermosas..."_-dijo Rachel agarrando el ramo.

"_quiere bailar esta pieza conmigo señorita?"_-dijo Charlie estirando la mano a la morocha.

Rachel sonrió y dejo las rosas en el piso y comenzaron a bailar. Luego de varios minutos se besaron, ese beso para Charlie fue muy lindo, pero para Rachel no fue nada comparado con los besos que se había dado con Quinn la noche anterior.

Ambas chicas se fueron juntas a su clase. El día en la escuela paso normal, con la diferencia que Puck había avisado a todos sobre la fiesta en su casa.

Había llegado la noche y Santana estaba en la casa de Quinn, ambas arreglándose para la fiesta.

"_tengo que ir a buscar a Megan...me esperas?"_-dijo Santana mirándola.

"_Megan?...vas a salir con Megan?"_-Quinn se veía sorprendida.

"_que?_ -encogió los hombros- _ella me dijo si quería ir con ella, no me pude negar..."_-dijo Santana sonriendo.

"_como negarte, si es la porrista mas caliente de todo el Mckinley...aparte de nosotras obvio..."-_

"_por eso mismo...en un rato vengo..."-_dijo Santana y se fue.

Quinn se quedo arreglándose y en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

"_que te olvidaste?"-_dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta y se quedo sorprendida.

"_yo?"_-dijo Alex.

Quinn no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba hermosa, tenia puesto un vestido crema con detalles en dorado y era pegado al cuerpo, unos zapatos de taco alto y un maquillaje de noche, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y con ondas. Quinn la miraba una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo.

"_que? -se miro- estoy mal?"-_dijo Alex sacando a la rubia de su transe.

"_no, no, no...al contrario...estas her-hermosa..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_gracias tu también..."_-dijo Alex sonriendo.

Quinn la hizo pasar y le ofreció algo de tomar, le contó que Santana se fue a buscar a su cita y cuando viniera iban a ir a lo de Puck.

Santana había llegado, Megan también estaba hermosa. Las chicas conversaron un poco y luego se fueron a la fiesta, Quinn llevaba su auto y Santana el suyo.

Ambas llegaron a la fiesta juntas, cuando entraron todos la saludaron y se sorprendieron por sus "citas".

Rachel miraba a Quinn disimuladamente, sabia que iba a ir con Alex, pero no sabia que Alex iba a estar tan hermosa.

La noche pasaba al ritmo de la música y del alcohol. Quinn bailaba con Alex, Rachel con Charlie, Santana con Megan y Brittany las miraba.

Quinn había ido al baño y cuando bajo se encontró con un revuelo en la sala. Había mucha gente haciendo una ronda y todos callados, la rubia se sorprendió, pensó que era una de esas competencias de fondo blanco, pero no. se acerco y vio a Rachel y a Charlie en el medio de toda la gente. Quinn pidió permiso y se puso adelante de todos, mirando bien lo que pasaba.

"_bueno, los reuní acá...para que sean testigos de algo muy importante para mi..."-_decía Charlie mientras miraba a todos.

Rachel no sabia que iba a pasar, estaba muy nerviosa y había visto a Quinn que llegaba y tenia cara de no entender nada.

Charlie tomo aire metió su mano en el bolsillo de su jean, saco una cajita y se arrodillo enfrente de la diva.

"_Rachel Berry...quieres casarte conmigo?"_-dijo Charlie mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn la miro a Rachel y Rachel la miro a Quinn, un silencio se apodero de el ambiente. Quinn sentía que su vida se desmoronaba en ese preciso instante.

"_que dices Rachel?...quieres casarte conmigo?"_-dijo Charlie preguntando de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

**_AJAAAAAAAA! NO SE ESPERABAN ESTO NO?...LO SE!...ES UNA PELOTUDA LA QUE ESCRIBE LOS CAPITULOS pero bue!...QUE LES PARECIO EL SEXO DE V-DAY? siiii yo se que lo estaban esperando, como...bueno no se como, pero lo estaban esperando!...espero que se hayan imaginado TODO!...se ve sexy en la mente jajajajajaja...que pasara con Rachel, le dira que si?...RECUERDEN QUE CHARLIE NO RECUERDA NADA Y NO PUEDEN HACER NADA QUE LE COMPLIQUE LA VIDA! jajajajaj AMO EL DRAMA!..._**

_bueno confieso que las **NOTAS DE AUTOR** se me van de las manos, cuando veo el capitulo publicado bajo y veo todo lo que escribo y digo...**MIERDA!...TENGO QUE DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR TANTO** jajajajaj pero es lo que me sale en **EL MOMENTO!**...en fin voy a dejar algunos agradecimientos._

_**Jessy:** Bienvenida, y gracias por leerme! espero que no te aburras!...y trata de dormir porque viene Charlie y te come(? jajajajajajajaja _

_**Pulita**: yo tambien te admiro...porque todavia no creo que tanta gente me lea jajajajaja... supongo que seras otra o sos (paovargas?...) espero que seas otra porque acabo de meter la pata jajajajaajjaaj en fin...TE ADMIRO! :D_

_**Natty:** jajajaja te gusto el cap 3? ya ni lo recuerdo (confieso que tuve que ir a ver cual era jajajajajajaa) en fin, te dije que hay segunda parte?...pues SI! hay segunda parte y MUCHO MAS INTERESANTE QUE ESTA!...asi que no se acaba, solo es una hasta luego...AWWWWW SONO RE TIERNA jajajajajajjaa en fin sigue atenta!_

_**Andre22:** jajajajajajajajajaa la reina de las notas de autor? jajajajajajajaja estas loca man!...naaaaaaaaaaaaa por dios! solo boludeo en estas notas! asi que imaginate! jajajajaja igual gracias por ese cumplido ;) te veo algun dia asi...no se! jajajajajajajajajajajaaj siii soy un poco rapida jajajaajaj _

_**Alep:** me cortaste el rostro de lo lindo eh!... yo fui re romantica y te pedi que fueras mi valentin y vos nada!... :( Im so SAD!..._

_**OverTheRainbow: **ajajajaja bienvenida! espero que te gustes los capitulos que vengan!...y se hace lo que puede...se dice que cuando uno no tiene belleza, tiene humor! eso es lo que tengo yo ;)_

_bueno ahora si me despido...**ESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** se la creyeron eh! jajajajajajajaja vamos a hablar de unos temas bastante interesantes_

_**NOTA DESTACADA: **bueno para comenzar, ayer vi el capitulo de Glee y me quede como...soy sexy y lo sabes!... oseaaaaaa! me hubiera gustado mas movimiento, o no se...mas **ESPAÑOL!** donde estan los 4 años de español de Dianna? eh?...al pedo **CHE!**...Quinn estaba hermosa, perooooooooooooo no te hagas la que te gustaba Ricky porque no te salio!...Rachel?...figuro?...a siiii, ahora que me acuerdo si, en la pijamada con la chocolina y el niñoporcelana, contemos: Quinn dijo no, Kurt dijo que no, Mercedes tambien...es obvio Rach! **SAYNO!**...no estuvo nada interesante el capitulo! la verdad...lo que me sorprendio es que no estaba **TINA**, se la abran llevado los asiaticos?...o capaz el papa de Mike tiene una mafia y la secuestro y ahora esa vendiendo churros...o capaz esta cogiendo con Michael Trevino jajajajajaja (para mi la ultima es la posta jajajajajaja)...despues WILL cantando en** ESPAÑOL** un tiro en la boca!...dios no puede ser que sea **TAN, TAN, TAN DESGRACIADO!...QUE PASEEEEEEE EL DESGRACIADOOOOOOOOOO** (a lo Laura Bozo jajajajajajaj) y despues? como va a poner a Britt haciendo de toro? oseaaaaaaaa **LINDOS CUERNOS TENIA JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ Santana miraba con cara de...LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE HIJO DE PUTA, SOY LATINA DE LAIMA NO SE CUANTO, PERO NO PODES PONER A BRITT ASI, TODAVIA NO LA ENGAÑE Y YA TIENE CUERNOS?** jajajajajaajajajajaja en fin, **UNA MIERDA DE CAPITULO!**... lo mas interesante fue ver el avance de **V-DAY!**...siii **HAY BESO BRITTANA**...no se ustedes, pero como que vi a Brittany/Hemo con asquito! jajajajajajajaa...como que Santana/Naya tiro el PIQUITO y la rubia solo cerro los labios...jajajajajajajaja **NAYA ESTAS OBSESIONADA CON HEMO, HACELO PUBLICO!**...sabemos que te comes a **MATT** pero te lo comes porque **HEMO** no te da bola, porque esta con **SID** jajajajajajaj **DECILO NAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DECILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**_

_**NOTA DESTACADA2:** buenooooo que piensan de la tercera guerra mundial?...que no sabian?...empezo hoy!...**BRITTANA vs FABERRY!.**...Ryan se debe estar depilando los huevos con una tenaza! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...sacaron a todas las parejas heterosexuales de la competencia, osea Emma y Will, Quinn y Puck...y Finn y Rachel...que bueno esa no era pareja jajajajajajaj en la primera ronda se fue!...**LASTIMA FINCHEL!** tenes menos quimica que profesora de ingles... en fin, se que muchas fans de Brittana me leen, lo se!...pero lolamento chicas **SOY FABERRY/ACHELE A MORIR!**...asi que voto por **FABERRY!**...aparte ustedes tienen la semana que viene el beso! no jodan! dejen que por lo menos tengamos la entrevista!...PORFIS :)_

_**NOTA DESTACADA3:** porque hago otra nota?...que se yo, porque me parece cortito esto jajajajaajjajaajajajaj (despues me quejo de que es largo VEN? quien me entiende?)...en fin...Dianna ayer puso en su twitter **LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE** (si asi todo sin COMAS ni PUNTOS ni nada)...y el chiquito este...emmmmm...como concha se llama?...emmmmm...Grant?...ese que hace de Sebastian...el gay, si si ese...como se llama?...asi Grant...okey el le contesto con un **I LIKE IT** osea que le tenia que contestar? ya fue hermano andate a freir churros o no se hacete una paja y a la cama, no contestes twitts agenos...no es de tu incumbencia! **ME ENOJE**!...en fin...**VOTEN POR FABERRY**!...les prometo a las Brittana que habra regalos para ellas, no se una noche de sexo conmigo...pero sexo del bueno, del duro ese que te hace gritar jajajajajajajajajaaj (porque hablaba de eso aca?) jajajajajajaja_

_en fin chicas me voy espero que les haya gustado el cap_

_recuerden unirse a la pagina del fic, voy a publicar cosas durante esta semana, tengo preparadas varias cosas! asi que esten atentas._

**_GRACIAS POR LAS 511 FIRMAS! LA VERDAD GRACIAS! :)_**

_sigan firmando, el final esta cerca!_

**_BESOS A TODAS_**

**_FLOR =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	45. OTRA VEZ?

"_que dices?...te casas conmigo?"_-repitió Charlie, que seguía arrodillada con la pequeña caja abierta, y el anillo dentro de ella.

Rachel miro a todos los presentes y pudo notar que Quinn la miraba con los ojos brillosos.

La rubia no soporto mas y decidió salir de la casa. La diva vio como la rubia se salio de la casa y sintió como su corazón luchaba por irse con aquella chica.

Charlie seguía arrodillada ante la morocha, esperando una respuesta de la misma.

Rachel la volvió a mirar y cerro los ojos unos segundos, inhalo profundo y los abrió.

"_lo siento, pero no puedo..."_-dijo Rachel y cerro la pequeña caja que tenia Charlie en su mano.

Todos quedaron mudos al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Rachel, la morocha no dijo nada y se dedico a salir de la casa en busca de Quinn.

Charlie miro a su alrededor y se paro, cuando lo hizo se agarro su cabeza con fuerza y cayo desmayada al suelo.

Rápidamente Camille fue a socorrerla y a gritar que llamen a una ambulancia.

"_Rachel, Rachel..."_-gritaba Megan.

Rachel se dio vuelta y la miro.

"_Charlie, Charlie..."_-dijo Megan nerviosa.

"_que pasa?"_-dijo una confundida Rachel.

"_se acaba de desmayar..."_-dijo Megan.

Rachel rápidamente corrió hasta adentrarse a la casa y vio como todos estaban callados, mientras que Camille la socorría.

"_vamos Charlie...despierta..."-_decía Camille moviendola.

Rachel se tiro al piso para agarrarla de las manos.

"_Charlie responde...mirame Charlie..."-decía_ Rachel nerviosa.

Rápidamente llego la ambulancia y se llevaron a Charlie al hospital, acompañada por Rachel y Camille.

Santana salio de la casa de Puck, apenas se fue la ambulancia, en busca de la rubia.

"_mierda Quinn, atendé..."_-decía Santana mientras llamaba a la rubia por teléfono.

La rubia estaba sentada en un banco, de un parque cercano a la casa de Puck, miraba al cielo y respiraba pausadamente mientras se le caían algunas lagrimas.

"_Quinn..."_-dijo Alex sentándose al lado de ella.

Quinn la miro y volvió su vista al cielo.

"_cuando es la boda?"_-dijo la rubia sin mirarla.

"_no lo se, no se que contesto...salí corriendo apenas te fuiste..."-_dijo Alex mirándola.

"_seguramente sera después de graduarnos..."-_

"_Quinn no pienses en eso ahora..."-_

"_en que quieres que piense, eh?.._.-la miro- _dímelo, porque no puedo sacarme esa maldita imagen de mi cabeza..."_-la rubia sonaba molesta.

"_tranquilizate...por favor..."-_dijo Alex abrazándola.

Quinn apoyo su rostro en el pecho de la chica y comenzó a sollozar tímidamente. Alex acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Quinn. En ese momento sintieron como un auto freno de repente y ambas se asustaron por tal frenada.

"_Quinn...tenemos que irnos..."_-dijo Santana agitada.

Había bajado del coche y corrió hasta encontrar a la rubia.

"_no pienso irme a ningún lado..."_-dijo Quinn secándose las lagrimas.

"_Quinn, es Charlie..."_-Santana la miraba.

"_no me interesa que halla pasado allá..."-_

"_Quinn..."-_

"_te dije que no me interesa"_-interrumpió la rubia bruscamente.

"_Charlie se desmayo, esta en el hospital..."_-dijo Santana.

Quinn cuando escucho eso pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver la cara de la latina se imagino lo peor.

"_que?...donde esta?"_-sonaba preocupada y nerviosa.

"_vamos que te llevo..."_-dijo Santana avanzando hacia su coche.

La rubia no lo dudo y corrió hasta el mismo, acompañada de Alex.

"_que paso Santana?"_-dijo Quinn mientras iban camino al hospital.

"_no lo se, Rachel le dijo que no y Charlie se agarro fuerte la cabeza para después caer al suelo..."_-decía Santana mientras no dejaba de mirar la carretera.

"_le dijo que no?"_-pregunto Quinn sorprendida.

"_si, le dijo que lo sentía mucho pero no podía...y fue ahí donde Charlie se agarro la cabeza y se desmayo..."-_

Quinn quedo sorprendida, pensó que Rachel iba a decirle que si, pero no fue así.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ya estaban todos ahí, estaba Judy y Russell y todos los demás chicos.

"mama..."-dijo Quinn abrazando a su madre.

"_Quinn..."_-dijo Judy abrazándola.

"_como esta?"_-la rubia se soltó del abrazo.

"_todavía no nos dijeron nada..."_-sonó triste.

"_tranquila...ella es fuerte mama..."_-le decía Quinn con dulzura.

Quinn abrazo un rato mas a su madre y luego se sentó al lado de la morocha. Rachel estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre la suya.

"_tranquila...todo va a estar bien..."_-susurro Quinn agarrando la mano de la diva.

"_esto es mi culpa...si le hubiera di..."_-decía Rachel pero fue interrumpida.

"_nada!...Rachel no tienes la culpa de nada, son cosas que pasan..."_-Quinn la miraba.

"_pero lo podría haber evitado..."-_

"_Rache mirame -l_a rubia le pedía- _escuchame bien, no tienes la culpa de nada son cosas que pasan, ella es fuerte y va a salir de esta...te lo prometo..."_-dijo Quinn con dulzura.

Rachel la miro y luego la abrazo, ambas se quedaron abrazadas varios minutos mientras todos estaban pendiente de alguna noticia sobre Charlie.

Los médicos la estaban examinando.

"_que paso?"_-llego un doctor.

"_Dr Lopez...que bueno que llega..."_-dijo una enfermera.

"_díganme que paso?...conozco a la familia Fabray y ella es su hija, así que díganme que paso?"_-dijo Richard Lopez, el doctor.

Richard era el papa de Santana, había llegado exclusivamente para atender a Charlie ya que el medico de guardia le informo sobre el estado de la paciente.

"_se desmayo...pero no tiene secuela de ningún desmayo ni mucho menos..."_-decía una de las enfermeras.

"_le sacaron sangre?"_-pregunto el doctor.

"_claro..."_-dijo una de las enfermeras.

"_bueno ahora déjenme a solas con ella...y quiero los exámenes lo mas rápido posible por favor..."_-dijo Richard.

"_si doctor..."-_dijo una de las enfermeras y se fueron.

Richard se paro enfrente de la cama de Charlie y comenzó a leer la carpeta que había traído desde que entro.

"_bueno Charlie puedes abrir los ojos...no hay nadie..."_-dijo Richard mirándola.

Charlie escuchaba todo lo que el doctor le decía pero no quería abrir los ojos. En ese momento escucho que se abrió otra vez la puerta e ingreso otro medico.

"_hola Richard...gracias por venir..."-_dijo un colega del hombre.

"no me agradezcas...dime, que pasa con ella?"-dijo Richard sin mas rodeos.

"_bueno, resulta ser que hace unas semanas atrás llego con un traumatismo de cráneo a causa de un choque automovilístico, hicimos los análisis correspondientes y encontramos que tenia cierto hematoma en el cerebro. Era pequeño, pero estaba ubicado en la parte de los recuerdos, entonces decidimos hacerle el test del protocolo y resulto ser que tenia un retraso en la memoria, como de un año..sabíamos que podría ser a causa de ese hematoma y decidimos hacerle mas estudios y salia siempre lo mismo. Luego de unos días le dimos el alta y hace como una semana me llego el ultimo resultado que le hicimos y salio que el hematoma no estaba mas, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el hematoma era superficial, osea no toco ninguno de los recuerdos en ningún momento..."_-decía el doctor.

"_osea que..."_-Richard dejo en el aire la frase.

"_si, nunca tuvo amnesia, ni perdida de algunos recuerdos, ni nada por el estilo..."_-dijo el doctor.

"_Charlie puedes abrir los ojos..."_-dijo Richard mirándola.

Charlie había escuchado todo, así que no le quedaba de otra. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a ambos médicos frente a ella.

"_porque estuviste fingiendo todo este tiempo? -_la miro_- no te das cuenta que es grave lo que acabas de hacer?...Charlie eres una buena chica, que te paso por la mente cuando empezaste con esta mentira?..."_-Richard le hablaba como a su propia hija.

"_quiero hablar con mi doctor por favor..."-_dijo Charlie mirándolo.

"_esta bien, los dejo solos...yo voy a hablar con tu familia..."_-dijo Richard.

"_no!...no le diga nada a mi familia...sobre esto..."_-dijo Charlie.

"_tranquila...no voy a decir nada..."-_dijo Richard y se fue.

Richard salio de la habitación y se dirigió a los familiares de Charlie, que estaban esperando afuera.

_"papa?"-_dijo Santana mientras vio que el hombre se acercaba.

_"buenas noches señor y señora Fabray_ -los saludo- _chicos -_miro a todos los que estaban-_ soy el doctor Lopez, como ven ya me conocen..."_-sonrió el hombre.

_"como esta mi hija?"-_dijo Judy mirándolo.

_"tranquila Judy, ella esta en perfecto estado...ahora esta hablando con el doctor que la controla siempre...simplemente tienen que esperar unos minutos y van a poder verla..."-_dijo Richard.

_"muchas gracias Richard..."-_dijo Judy.

_"no es nada, para eso estoy...-_sonrió y se quedo en silencio un segundo- _Santana podemos hablar?"_-dijo el hombre mirándola.

_"claro..."_-dijo la latina mirándolo.

Ambos se fueron alejando de todos y llegaron a la cafetería del hospital. El hombre compro un café para el y para Santana. La latina no entendía nada, los dos se sentaron en una mesa, lejos de la gente que estaba ahí.

_"que pasa papa?"_-Santana rompió el silencio.

_"hija...-_tomo aire_- sabes...lo que le pasa a Charlie?"_-pregunto el hombre.

_"si, tiene amnesia postraumatica o algo, dijo el doctor...porque?"_-frunció el ceño la latina.

_"no hija, no hablo de eso...hablo de si tiene algún problema...personal o sentimental que pueda llegar a...a...reaccionar de forma negativa o de forma llamativa..."_-decía el doctor.

_"no entiendo nada papa..._-fruncía el ceño- _que pasa con Charlie?"_-Santana sonaba preocupada.

_"San, no pasa nada con Charlie ese es el problema...que no pasa nada"-_

_"papa entiendo cada vez menos..."-_

_"Charlie no tiene ningún tipo de amnesia, ni perdida de memoria ni nada por el estilo...lo que Charlie tiene es un problema para llamar la atención, grave..."_-

Santana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era todo como en una novela. No podía articular ninguna palabra, no le salia la voz, estaba confundida y sorprendida.

_"hija..."_-la llamo el padre.

_"Charlie estuvo fingiendo todo este tiempo?"_-dijo la latina en voz baja y sin comprender nada.

_"al parecer si, no ha querido hablar conmigo...pero no en los estudios salio que ella nunca tuvo amnesia. El hematoma que tenia en la cabeza era solo superficial, jamas afecto a sus recuerdos ni a nada de su cerebro..."_-dijo Richard mirándola.

_"pero como puede ser?...si todos hablamos con el doctor y nos explico todo el proceso que teníamos que hacer..."_-Santana estaba completamente confundida.

_"si, lo se!...lo que paso, fue que en ese momento los análisis salieron que el hematoma había tocado sus recuerdos, pero cuando hace poco le hicieron otros estudios, detectaron que no había hecho ningún contacto con su cerebro...y por ende no tenia ninguna amnesia..es solo producto de su imaginación..."_-

_"nos estuvo engañando todo este tiempo...-sonaba molesta- no lo puedo creer...engaño a su familia, a sus amigos...a Rachel...dios!..._-se agarraba la cabeza-_ esto tiene que saberlo Quinn"_-termino de decir eso y se levanto.

Rápidamente Richard la tomo del brazo y la paro.

_"Santana no te tienes que meter en estas cosas...Charlie se los va a contar, dejalo que ella lo haga..."_-dijo el padre mirándola.

_"pero papa, Quinn es mi amiga...sufrió todo este tiempo por una mentira de Charlie..."_-Santana estaba histérica.

_"hija tranquila...no te tienes que meter...se que es tu amiga, pero deja que Charlie lo cuente...si?"_-Richard la intentaba calmar.

"Si Charlie no lo dice, te juro que lo cuento yo y no me importa nada..."-dijo Santana amensandolo.

"Tranquila hija, tranquila..."-el padre la abrazo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Charlie, estaba el doctor tratando de pedirle explicaciones a ella.

_"Charlie por décima vez, porque lo hiciste?"-_preguntaba el doctor.

_"hacer que, doc?"_-se hacia la desentendida.

_"quieres que llame a tu familia y le cuente yo?"_-el doctor se dirigía a la puerta.

_"no!_ -subió el tono de voz- _no lo haga -_susurro- _esta bien, voy a contarle..."_-dijo Charlie bajando la mirada.

_"te escucho"- _dijo el doctor.

_"simplemente quería estar bien con mi novia, quería arreglar las cosas, quería volver unos meses atrás..."-_

_"Charlie sabes que lo que hiciste no esta nada bien, no?"-_

_"si lo se doc...pero..."-_

_"Pero que?"_-la mira el hombre.

_"pero me va ayudar verdad?"_-sonreía la rubia.

_"ayudar con tu familia?"-_

_"mire doc, usted sabe que soy una de las mejores tenistas del pueblo y tengo un contrato millonario con una marca de ropa..._-el doctor la miraba-_ tengo sponsor, tengo miles y miles de dolares...dígame cuanto vale su silencio?"_-Charlie lo miraba seria.

_"que?_ -fruncía el ceño- _intentas chantajearme?..."-_

_"no, simplemente le pregunte cuanto valía su silencio..."-_

_"Charlie esto no se trata de cuanto vale mi silencio, se trata de que estas con un problema grave...y no, no tengo precio, ni yo ni mi silencio...voy hacer como que nunca escuche eso de ti...así que __ahora llamo a tus padre y a tus amigos y le cuentas toda la verdad..."_-dijo el doctor.

_"no puedo..."-_

_"si puedes, porque si no le dices tu, se lo digo yo!"_- la amenazo.

_"esta bien...pero déjeme a mi, yo se como hacerlo..."-_

_"perfecto...voy a buscar a tu familia.."_-dijo el doctor y salio de la habitación.

Santana ya había llegado, hacia solo unos segundos, cuando vio al doctor salir.

_"bueno pueden pasar..."_-dijo el doctor.

_"todos?"_-pregunto Quinn mirándolo.

_"si todos...Charlie tiene algo que decirles..."-_

Todos se miraron extrañados, menos Santana que ya sabia de la mentira. Entraron uno a uno a la habitación, estaban los chicos del coro, Quinn, Rachel y los padres de Charlie, todos en la habitación esperando a que la chica hablara.

"_hija estas bien?"_-dijo Judy abrazando a Charlie.

"_si mama...tranquila..."-_dijo Charlie soltándose del abrazo.

"_Charlie..."_-dijo el doctor.

"_si claro..._-inhalo profundo-_ tengo algo que decirles..."-_dijo la rubia mirándolos a todos.

Santana sabia que era lo que tenia que decir, pero veía algo en la mirada de Charlie que no le cerraba. Todos los demás estaban confundidos mirándola.

"_me quiero casar con Rachel, se que somos muy jóvenes y todo eso...pero no veo un futuro sin ella, es lo mas lindo que me dio la vida..._-todos se sorprendieron- _de verdad no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero siento la necesidad de pedirle la mano a ustedes _-dijo mirando a los padres de Rachel- _si, se que es una idea absurda...pero no se si me queda mucho tiempo de vida..."_-dijo Charlie y todos la miraron anonadados.

Santana frunció el ceño y se molesto mucho por lo que acaba de decir, Rachel tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Judy estaba en estado de shock al igual que todos los demás. Los médicos la miraron extrañados, no podían creer que haya llegado hasta tanto.

"_Charlie..."_-susurro el medico.

"_doc déjeme terminar..."_-dijo Charlie mirándolo.

"_BASTA"-_grito Santana, saturada por la situación.

Todos la miraron confundidos.

"_Santana por favor..."-_dijo Richard.

"_no papa, no voy a permitir mas esto..._-se acerco a la cama donde estaba Charlie- _quien te crees que eres? _-arrojo con furia- _eres una maldita mentirosa, jugaste con todos nosotros como si fuéramos unos estúpidos..."_-gritaba Santana.

"_Santana por favor..."-_Richard la agarraba de la cintura.

"_vamos! Dile a todos que nunca tuviste amnesia, que todo lo que hiciste fue fingir para que te tengamos lastima y tengas a Rachel para ti sola...para separarla de Quinn...vamos dilo..."_-gritaba la latina, furiosa.

Todos estaban callados, no sabían que hacer ni como reaccionar.

"_eso...eso es verdad?"_-Quinn dijo con apenas voz.

"_si Quinn...es verdad, esta maldita desgraciada nos mintió a todos -se zafo de los brazos del padre- a todos _-señalo a los que estaban en la habitación- _y jugo con tus sentimientos y con los de Rachel..."_-dijo Santana molesta.

"_Richard por favor, sacala"-_dijo el doctor personal de Charlie.

"_vamos Santana..._-la agarro del brazo- _por favor vamos..."_-dijo Richard y la obligo a salir del cuarto.

"_Charlie no te esfuerces...no hay salida..."_-susurro el doctor a la joven.

"_es verdad?..._-la miro- _dime, es verdad?"_-Quinn sonaba molesta.

Charlie la miro y asintió.

"_no lo puedo creer..._-se acerco- j_ugaste con todos nosotros, Charlie que te paso?...no te reconozco, no eres mi hermana..._-se caían algunas lagrimas- no pretendas que te perdone, porque no pienso hacerlo...para mi estas muerta!...me escuchaste? -la señalo- muerta!..."-dijo Quinn y salio de la habitación.

Rachel se encontraba inmóvil, sin decir nada, sin mirarla, sin siquiera parpadear, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Rach..."-_dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_no te atrevas...no lo hagas...no-no quiero saber nada, ni que me des ninguna explicación...porque realmente esto no lo tiene..."_-dijo Rachel mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos._ "no entiendo porque lo hiciste, la verdad no lo entiendo...no solo jugaste conmigo y con tus amigos...sino también con tu familia Charlie, tu propia familia..._-se secaba las lagrimas- _olvidate de mi, hazlo porque yo seguiré mi vida como si nunca te hubiera conocido..."_-dijo la diva y salio del cuarto.

Los demás chicos la vieron y le dedicaron una mirada de desprecio y todos salieron de la habitación. Los padres seguían allí, sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

"_mama...yo-yo..."_-decía Charlie.

"_nada...Charlie, no digas nada...escuche todo lo que tenia que escuchar...pero te voy a decir algo y __escucha muy bien -_se acerco a su hija_- eres mi hija y hagas lo que hagas te voy a seguir amando de la misma manera que te vengo amando hace dieciocho años y nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar, a mi me puedes decir como fueron las cosas, pero a los que realmente les tienes que pedir perdón es a tus amigos a Rachel y a Quinn...Charlie, ellos estuvieron aquí a pesar de todo lo que habías hecho y mira como les pagas?...nosotros_ -miro a Russell- _no te enseñamos a ser de esa manera...piénsalo hija, piensa muy bien las cosas antes de actuar..."_-dijo Judy con lagrimas en los ojos.

Charlie no dijo nada, solo atino a abrazarla fuertemente y a llorar como nunca en su vida.

Todos estaban murmurando sobre lo que había pasado, cuchicheaban y se dedicaban a maldecir a Charlie por haber hecho una cosa como esa, pero las que estaban completamente en silencio eran Rachel y Quinn. La rubia sentada en un banco de una esquina y Rachel sentada en otro al otro lado.

Santana miraba a Quinn y sentía que tenia que ir a ver a su amiga.

_"como estas?"_- dijo la latina sentándose al lado de la rubia.

_"lo sabias verdad?"_- Quinn miraba al frente.

"Quinn yo...yo...me lo contó mi padre..."-

_"porque no me lo dijiste?"_- la rubia la miro con dolor.

_"porque me entere diez minutos antes de que entremos a la habitación y mi padre me pidió por favor que no dijera nada..."_- Santana se sentía culpable.

_"eramos amigas..."-_ Quinn soltó esa frase con dolor.

_"eramos? _-la miro dolida- _Quinn lo seguimos siendo, mi padre me pidió que no lo hiciera porque Charlie iba a contar la verdad...pero como vez _-rió irónica- _otra vez tuve que decir la verdad yo..."-_

_"San perdón _-la miro- _es que no entiendo nada de lo que paso y saca lo peor de mi esta situación..."_-

_"tranquila amiga...quieres que vayamos por una café? o que te lleve a tu casa?"_- pregunto la latina pasando el brazo por el hombro de la rubia.

_"prefiero irme a casa..."-_ murmuro Quinn.

"esta bien, de paso llevamos a Alex a su casa..."-

Santana se levanto y fue por Alex.

Judy salio de la habitación y se dirigió a Quinn.

_"hija no se como pedirte disculpas..."_- fue interrumpida.

_"primero no me tienes que pedir disculpas por algo que ni siquiera hiciste, segundo no quiero hablar del tema...no ahora...simplemente quiero irme a casa y poder dormir con mi hija, nada mas..."_- Quinn esquivaba todo tipo de cuestionamiento.

"esta bien hija, cuidate por favor..."- la señora la abrazo.

_"nos vamos?"_- dijo Santana interrumpiendo el abrazo sin darse cuenta._ "perdón" _se disculpo luego de haber interrumpido.

_"tranquila...-_la miro- _me estaba despidiendo"_- dijo Judy y se levanto para saludar a la latina. _"cuidala mucho..."_ Susurro la señora al odio de la chica. Santana asintió con una leve sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

Rachel veía como Quinn se iba con Alex y Santana, tenia ganas de hablar con ella pero sabia que no era el momento.

Luego de dejar a Alex en su casa, Quinn y Santana se dirigían a la casa de la rubia, en completo silencio.

La latina estaciono el auto en el garage de Quinn y ambas se bajaron para entrar a la casa.

_"quieres que me quede?"_-pregunto Santana mirando como se tiraba en el sillón.

"no te preocupes, estaré bien..."- dijo la rubia, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

_"Quinn creo que lo mejor es que me quede..."_- insistía la latina.

_"entonces haz lo que quieras..."_- dijo molesta y rápidamente se paro del sillón.

Santana la miro sorprendida por su actitud y vio como la rubia se perdía mientas subía las escaleras de la casa.

Quinn caminaba sin sentido, sus pies pesaban mucho mas de lo normal y su cansancio era notable, pero no se trataba de cansancio físico sino mental y psíquico. Como iba a reaccionar de ahora en mas? Como iba a ser la relación entre ella y Charlie, después de lo que paso? Como iba a poder controlarse de no golpearla y de no hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría? Todas esas preguntas y mas, se venían a la cabeza de la rubia.

Quinn llego al cuarto de Beth, abrió la puerta suavemente y se adentro en el mismo. La niña se encontraba durmiendo, como todo un angelito. La rubia se acerco, le acaricio el rostro le quito un pequeño mechón rubio que caía sobre su frente y luego la beso, para después retomar su camino y cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Camino unos metros mas y se adentro a su habitación, mientras iba entrando se desprendía de su ropa, necesitaba un baño bien frió que aclamara esa bronca que tenia adentro.

El agua comenzó a caer sobre la cabeza de la rubia, que estaba de frente a los grifos. Suspiros se adueñaban de ese pequeño baño, ya que el agua era demasiado fría y hacia que la piel de la rubia se erizase por completo.

Las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a caer, dejándose mezclar con el agua fría que caía de la ducha. Quinn golpeaba una y otra vez, con sus puños cerrados, la pared que divisaba y su llanto se hacia mas profundo y sonoro.

_"porque, porque a mi?...explicame...porque?"-_ Quinn lloraba desconsoladamente golpeando cada vez mas fuerte la pared.

Santana había subido porque había escuchado ruidos raros y pensó que era Beth, pero se encontró con que los ruidos provenían de la habitación de Quinn. Cuando entro miro que toda la ropa, que la rubia llevaba hace unos minutos, estaba tirada por toda la habitación y entonces fue cuando escucho golpes fuertes en el baño.

_"Quinn estas bien?"_- golpeo la puerta del baño.

_"vete Santana...vete..."_- gritaba la rubia desesperada.

Santana no lo dudo y entro con fuerza al baño y vio como como la rubia caía, desbastada, en la bañadera, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados y sus puños todos rojos de tanto darle a pared.

La latina rápidamente se adentro en la bañera y la abrazo como pudo.

_"Shhh...tranquila...tranquila..."-_ decía Santana mientras trataba de sostener el abrazo.

Quinn estaba dolida, estaba cansada, estaba con mucha bronca, estaba destrozada y solo podía llorar, nada mas.

Santana sentía que el cuerpo de la rubia no reaccionaba, la abrazaba pero Quinn no le respondía, solo lloraba y lloraba. La latina se estaba mojando toda su ropa, sus pantalones y sus zapatillas, pero no le importaba quería estar con la rubia. Estiro un poco su mano y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, para poder climatizar un poco el cuerpo de la rubia, ya que estaba helado.

Cuando el agua caliente comenzó a caer, Quinn se separo de la latina y la miro.

_"gracias..."-_ susurro sollozando.

_"Shhh...tranquila, si?"_- la latina le quitaba el pelo de la cara, mientras el agua le caía sobre su rostro.

_"te-te mojaste to-toda..."-_ sonreía tímida tratando de calmarse.

_"no me importa...quiero que estés bien y si eso implica mojarme...pues lo hago"_- sonreía Santana.

_"estoy desnuda..."-_ Quinn encoge sus piernas y tapa sus pechos con sus rodillas.

_"Quinn somos amigas, cuantas veces nos hemos bañado en las duchas de los vestuarios? Por dios...no me tengas miedo rubia, no sos mi tipo...aunque..."_- Santana le hacia cara de seductora.

_"eres una gran amiga..."_- Quinn se olvida de su desnudez y la braza con sentimiento.

Santana le corresponde al abrazo y luego de varios minutos ambas se levantaron y la latina ayudo a Quinn a salir de la bañadera.

Santana le alcanzo una bata y la rubia se la puso, mientras que la otra chica se secaba el pelo y se sacaba su ropa mojada.

_"oye...si que tienes abdominales marcados eh..."_- dijo Santana mientras se ponía una toalla en su cuerpo desnudo.

_"tienes unas piernas de infarto eh..."-_ dijo Quinn riendo.

Ambas se miraron y dijeron "Cheerios" y soltaron una carcajada divertida.

Luego de eso, Quinn le presto ropa a la latina para que durmiera cómoda y poder dejar que la otra ropa se seque, y ella se puso su pijama.

La rubia le pido a Santana que esa noche durmiera con ella, lo cual la latina no se negó. Sabia que la necesitaba y no quería dejarla sola.

"me abrazas?"- pido Quinn en tono tierno.

_"claro"-_ sonrió Santana y la abrazo por la cintura.

Quinn estaba de espaldas a la morena, que descansaba su brazo, izquierdo, en su cintura.

_"gracias por todo San..."_- dijo Quinn sin moverse.

"para eso estamos las amigas rubia..."-

"te quiero..."-

_"yo también, nunca dudes de eso..."_- dijo Santana y le beso la cabeza. _"Ahora descansa..."_

Luego de unos minutos ambas se quedaron dormidas.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y a sonar, Santana se removía en la cama tratando de no despertar a la rubia, pero el ruido del timbre la estaba volviendo loca. Miro la hora y eran las cinco de la madruga, quien iba a tocar el timbre a esa hora y de esa manera?. La latina salio de la cama, despacio para no despertar a Quinn y bajo a atender la puerta.

"_quien mier..."_-dijo Santana abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Rachel toda demacrada.

La diva tenia todo el maquillaje corrido, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y tenia restos de lagrimas en las mejillas y para culminar, estaba borracha.

"_Rachel?"_-frunció el ceño Santana.

"_donde esta Quinn?"_-intento pasar pero la latina la detuvo.

"_esta durmiendo.._.-la empujo levemente para que no entrara y despertara a Quinn.

"_quiero...quiero verla"-_ Rachel se limpiaba un poco el rostro.

"_estas... _-la miro entre cerrando los ojos- _estas borracha?"-_

"no!...-chillo- quiero ver a Quinn...-miro hacia una ventana de la casa- QUINN...QUINN ABREME!"- gritaba como loca.

"_deja de gritar..._-la agarro del brazo- _hay gente que duerme Rachel...y Quinn no esta bien, dejala dormir..._-suavizo la mirada- _por favor..."_- Santana trataba de convencerla.

"_quiero verla...-lloraba- por favor...necesito verla..."_-decía Rachel desmoronándose en los brazos de la latina.

"con quien viniste?"-pregunto Santana al verla en ese estado y sola.

"_RACHEL"_- grito Brittany corriendo hasta la diva.

"_Britt?...estaba contigo?"_-pregunto la latina.

"_la estaba cuidando y cuando por fin decidió irse de ese bar, la lleve a mi casa...y cuando quiero ir al baño se escapa...la busque por todos lados..."_-dijo Britt agitada por la corrida.

"_tranquila...esta aquí..."_-dijo Santana con media sonrisa.

"_quiero verla..."_-decía Rachel en los brazos de Santana.

"_vamos a entrar...pero por favor cierra la boca, si?"_-la amenazo Santana.

Rachel asintió y con Britt, ambas entraron a la diva a la casa de Quinn. La sentaron en el sillón y Santana se dedico a preparar café, mientras que Brittany cuidaba a la diva. Cuando Santana regreso con el café, vio a Rachel dormida en las piernas de la rubia, Britt la acariciaba con mucha ternura y cuando levanto su mirada se encontró con la de la latina.

"_lo mejor es llevarla a un cuarto..."_-susurro Santana.

"_si creo que es lo mejor..."-_

Santana la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a una habitación que había en ese piso, pues no quería que Quinn se despertara. La acostó y la dejo tranquila. Cuando volvió a la sala, Brittany estaba tomando un poco de café, de una de las tazas que había traído la latina.

"_como esta Quinn?"_-pregunto Britt mirándola.

"_destruida...nunca la había visto de esa manera..."-_

"_lo mismo opino de Rachel, nunca la vi tomar tanto..."-_

"_podrías haberla cuidado..."-_ Santana sonaba molesta.

"_la cuide San...pero preferí ir con ella al bar a que cualquier la llevara y le pase algo..."-_

Santana le dedico una mirada de comprensión y luego se quedaron en silencio.

"_extraño mucho lo que teníamos..."-_ rompió el silencio la rubia.

"_lo lamento Britt, pero lo que teníamos no lo supiste cuidar..."-_ Santana sonaba dolida.

Britt bajo la mirada y puso la taza en la mesa ratona y la latina hizo lo mismo, cuando ambas se volvieron a encontrar con la mirada no dijeron nada. Britt cerro la brecha que las separaba y la beso con amor, con dulzura, con pasión. Santana no podía creer que SU Brittany la estaba besando, la latina se olvido de todo lo que había prometido y decidió corresponderle al beso.

Luego de una falta de aire, ambas se separaron y se miraron.

"_Britt...yo..."-_dijo Santana y fue interrumpida.

"_no digas nada...por favor no digas nada...quiero recordar este momento como algo único e inolvidable..."-_dijo Brittany mirándola.

Santana asintió y volvió a besarla, ahora mas delicadamente.

Rachel se había levantado y su resaca le pasaba factura, pero sabia donde estaba y con que propósito y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo, así que salio de la habitación y camino lentamente y sin hacer ruido, hasta la sala donde encontró a Santana y a Brittany besándose, una leve sonrisa aprecio en su rostro para luego ir con cuidado subiendo las escaleras, sin hacer nada de ruido, no quería que se den cuenta que estaba subiendo a la habitación de Quinn.

Cuando logro subir, se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia, abrió la puerta y la vio dormida e indefensa, se acerco y se recostó, en un lado de la cama quedando frente a Quinn. Acaricio sus mejillas, su cabello y su nariz, provocando que la rubia moviera la nariz para evitar el rose. Rachel sonreía y volvía a acariciar la nariz de la rubia, provocando la misma reacción de la misma. Quinn no lo soporto y abrió los ojos, quería saber que era lo que la molestaba.

"_San?"-_ murmuro la rubia viendo muy poco.

"_no, soy Rachel..."_-dijo la diva sonriendo.

"_Rachel?"- _dijo Quinn y se refregó los ojos para ver si era cierto.

"_si amor..."-_sonreía la diva.

"_que-que haces aquí?...es un sueño verdad?...porque estaba durmiendo con Santana!"_- Quinn no entendía nada.

"_no amor, estoy aquí contigo...Santana esta abajo con Britt, dándose unos besitos..."_- ríe Rachel.

"_estas borracha?"_- dijo Quinn al notar el tono alegre de la diva.

"_un poquito..."_- dice Rachel haciendo la medida con los dedos.

"_Rach..._-se incorporo en la cama- _porque tomaste?"-_ pregunta Quinn mirándola.

"_porque quería tener valor para venir y decirte algo..."_-dijo Rachel tratando de sonar seria.

"_que me quieres decir?"-_

Rachel se incorporo en la cama y se sentó enfrente de la rubia, la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos.

"_quiero que nos casemos, tu y yo..."_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_que?...-_frunció el ceño- _Rach, estas borracha no sabes lo que dices!"_- Quinn se sorprendía.

"_dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, no?...pues mirame, tuve que tomar_ -pensaba- _unos cuantos shot de tequila y varias margaritas...para armarme de valor y venir a proponerte matrimonio..."-_ Rachel decía sonriendo.

"_Rach...-_no sabia como seguir- _yo...yo no se que decir...estas borracha..."- _

"_no es excusa Quinn, vamos a casarnos...a Las Vegas, a New York, a el estado que quieras...incluso podemos irnos a Buenos Aires, que leí que se pueden casar dos personas del mismo sexo... pero quiero casarme contigo ahora, ya!..."_- decía Rachel emocionada.

"_Rach...-_la agarro del rostro- _mirame...no, no es momento para hablar de estas cosas...mira, estas borracha y hecha un desastre..._"-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_no te gusto?...-se separa- no te gusto, porque no soy rubia como Alex?...por eso, no!..."-_ Rachel sonaba histérica.

"_no amor...-se acerco de nuevo a la diva- claro que me gustas y mucho mas de lo que te imaginas...pero creo que deberías bañarte y recostarte...mañana te va a doler todo el cuerpo a __causa de la resaca, quedate conmigo aquí...pero primero vamos a bañarte..."-_dijo Quinn parándose y arrastrando a la diva.

Luego de que Rachel se diera un buen baño, la rubia estaba esperándola en la cama. Al parecer Santana y Britt estaban muy entretenidas, ya que cuando Rachel se estaba bañando la rubia fue a ver si era verdad lo que dijo Rachel y lo confirmo, seguían dándose sus lindos besos.

Rachel se acostó en la cama con Quinn.

"_te amo, lo sabes?...y no me importa nadie mas que tu..."_-dijo Rachel acostándose.

"_lo se amor, y yo te amo a ti..."_-Quinn la tapaba.

"_entonces casémonos..."-_

"_amor, no es tan fácil...duerme_ -le beso la frente- _mañana hablaremos de el casamiento..."_-dijo Quinn con dulzura.

"_me lave los dientes eh...así que puedes besarme..."_-dijo Rachel obligandola.

Quinn la beso con ternura, extrañaba mucho esos labios, aunque hallan pasado la noche anterior juntas, ya los extrañaba. Luego de varios besos ambas se dispusieron a dormir, abrazadas y muy pegadas.

Santana y Brittany vieron a las chicas que estaban durmiendo juntas y ellas se fueron a la habitación, que Rachel había dejado libre, para continuar con su sección de besos.

Quinn dormía plácidamente cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, miro la hora y no habían pasado ni diez minutos de haber conciliado el sueño, que ya estaba despierta otra vez. Agarro el celular y lo miro.

_**Te dije que le prestaras atención a Charlie...- Desconocido.**_

Quinn no dudo y le contesto.

_**Dime quien eres porque llamo a la empresa de mi celular y te busco para denunciarte...- Quinn.**_

_**Sal a la puerta de tu casa, estoy parada frente a ella...- Desconocido.**_

Quinn no lo dudo y salio de la cama, se abrigo y se fue directo hacia la puerta de la casa. Cuando llego a la puerta respiro hondo y la abrió.

"_Tu?"-_ dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_BUENAS BUENAS!...que talco!...en fin que onda?...ya lo sabian no! jajajajaja siii...lo acertaron muchas! pero RACHEL NO IBA A DECIR QUE SI, TAN FACILMENTE!... pero quien sera el o la que manda mensajes? :O apuesten, apuesten!..._

**_NO PIENSO HACER NOTA DE AUTOR POR LAS SIGUIENTES RAZONES:_**

_**1:** Glee no tiene tour, ni ne latinoamerica ni en USA, ni en el baño!...**UNA MIERDAAA!**_

_**2:** estuve sin internet mucho tiempo y no vi el capitulo todavia!...asi qe no voy a comentar nada!._

_**3:** Las fotos de Dianna y COSO (s.s) me pusieron mal...pero les tengo una noticia!...actualice **EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA**!...capitulo especial, es sobre las fotos. ahi mismo pude expresar mi punto de vista sobre las PUTAS fotos!...espero que lo lean! jajajaja_

_quiero darle la bienvenida a nuevas chicas que leen!...ya estare con mas tiempo y les dedicare una nota especial!..._

_aclaro que solo quedan **5 CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL**!..._

_gracias por leerme y por los reviews! SON GROSAS!..._

**_beso Flor :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	46. NACIONALES

"_tu eras la que me mandaba los mensajes?"_- Quinn se encuentra confundida.

"_perdón, pero si...era yo..."_- la chica baja la cabeza.

"_entonces lo sabias todo desde un principio..."_- se cruza de brazos la rubia.

"_desde el momento que lo planeo...no pude salir de esa Quinn, perdón_ -las lagrimas salen sin control- _te juro que no quería participar de esto...pero me obligo..."-_

"_te puso un arma en la cabeza?_ -dijo irónica- _porque no veo como te haya obligado...Camille"_- Quinn sonaba molesta.

Si, la chica era Camille, aquella que seguía a Charlie en todas sus locuras. Pero Quinn jamas pensó que estaría atrás de esta mentira tan grande.

"_puedo pasar?..._-la miro-_ te prometo contarte todo..."_-dijo Camille.

Quinn dudo un poco, pero luego la dejo pasar. La chica se sentó en el sillón y la rubia le fue a buscar un vaso con agua, cuando se lo trajo se sentó enfrente de ella y la miro.

"_cuéntame..."_-dijo seria Quinn.

**FlashBack **

Charlie estaba acostada en la camilla, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a Camille.

"_como te sientes?"_- dijo Camille mirando a la rubia.

"_bien _-encogió los hombros- _ya sabes..."_- Charlie la miraba.

"_el doctor dijo que si todo sale bien, vas a poder irte a tu casa mañana mismo..."-_

"_no creo que salga todo bien..."-_dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"_que? _-frunció el ceño- _porque?"-_

"_Cam...tengo una idea bastante buena, que creo que no va a fallar..."_-dijo Charlie mirándola.

"_Charlie no vengas con tus planes...porque de verdad ya haz hecho mucho daño...dejalo ya!..."_- Camille sufría por dentro.

"_vamos Cam..."-_

"_no Charlie...y sera mejor que me vaya..."-_

Camille camina hacia la puerta con tristeza.

"_voy a perder la memoria, haré como que tengo amnesia...no recordare lo que paso durante varios meses..."_-dijo Charlie viendo que la chica se iba.

Camille había escuchado todo y rápidamente se dio vuelta.

"_eso es una gran mentira...no puedes jugar con todos nosotros..."_- Camille fruncía el ceño molesta.

"_contigo no juego...vos sos mi cómplice..."-_sonrió irónica Charlie.

"_no!...yo no soy cómplice de nada..."-_

"_te equivocas...sos cómplice desde el primer momento que lo te lo conté...-_hizo una mueca- _deberías haberte ido rápido Cam..."-_dijo Charlie riendo.

"_no te conozco Charlie..."-_

"_yo tampoco...quien eres?..._-ríe- _actuó bien, no?"-_

"_no todo va a salir como crees...y tarde o temprano las cosas van a salir a la luz..."-_dijo Camille.

"_mientras tanto disfruto"-_ sonríe Charlie.

**FindelFlashBack**

"_porque me mandaste esos mensajes?...porque no me lo dijiste de frente?"_- Quinn hablaba después de todo lo que había escuchado.

"_porque tenia miedo de la reacción de Charlie, sabia que si te lo contaba iba a enterarse de que fui yo, y no quería que se enojara conmigo..."-_

"_le tienes miedo a Charlie?"-_

"_no, no es eso...es que la quiero mucho..."_-dijo Camille mirándola.

"_pero sabes muy bien que lo que hacia no era una estupidez o no?...jugo con todos nosotros...inclusive contigo...Camille tienes que darte cuenta que no es buena gente, me duele y mucho decirlo porque es mi sangre...pero no ha hecho mas que hacernos sufrir..."-_dijo Quinn seria.

"_la amo Quinn, la amo con toda mi alma...no lo puedo evitar -las lagrimas aparecen otra vez- no se que hacer...no se como reaccionar...la amo..."_-llora desconsoladamente Camille.

Quinn no hace mas que abrazarla, apresar de toda la bronca que llevaba dentro, no podía ver llorar a alguien y menos a Camille.

Cuando se separaron se miraron.

"_perdón Quinn, de verdad perdón..."_-Camille baja la mirada.

"_tranquila ya paso..."-_ Quinn la vuelve a abrazar.

Luego de eso ambas hablan un poco mas y Camille se va a su casa, Quinn vuelve a la cama con Rachel y duermen hasta que amanezca.

Al otro día ambas se quedaron en la cama por un rato largo, ya que esa tarde tenían que viajar a New York por las nacionales.

Todos armaban sus valijas, Rachel se había ido a su casa para armar la suya, mientras que Quinn armaba la suya y la Beth. Judy decidió acompañarlas, ya que sabia que su hija la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Quinn y Rachel habían hablado sobre la noche de borrachera de la diva, Rachel le dijo que era verdad que quería casarse con ella, pero no quería pedírselo de esa manera. Ambas hablaron por un rato largo y decidieron aprovechar el tiempo juntas, no era fácil después de todo lo que habían pasado, pero el amor es mas fuerte y ellas tenían amor de sobra.

Santana y Brittany también habían hablado de todo, ellas quedaron en que iban a ir despacio, no querían forzar a nada, si el tiempo les decía que sigan juntas lo iban aceptar, pero si no cada una seguiría con su vida.

Las cartas de aceptación de universidades comenzaban a llegar, Quinn recibió varias pero todas de rechazo y Rachel todavía no había recibido su carta de Nyada. Lo raro era que Kurt si la había recibido, por eso la morocha se puso mal y pensó que no la habían aceptado, pero Quinn no lo sabia, no quería preocupar a la rubia.

Santana había recibido su carta de aceptación de Berklee College of Music, la universidad privada de música, mas importante del mundo. Todos se pusieron contentos por la latina, pero la relación con Brittany se torno tensa, ya que la universidad quedaba en Boston.

Brittany por su parte fue aceptada en Juilliard la importante universidad de artes escénicas, donde podría estudiar actuación y lo que ella mas quería, bailar. Nadie pensó que Britt llegaria a esa universidad, lo cual Santana si sentía que la rubia llegaría lejos y por eso estaba orgullosa de Brittany.

Artie, Sam, Mike y Tina, también recibieron sus respectivas cartas de aceptación.

En cambio Finn no había recibido nada, ya que se iba a ocupar del taller de Burt, y Rachel agradeció no estar con el, sabia que no le esperaba un futuro digno.

Todos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, sentados en diferentes asientos, algunos comprando cosas para comer, algo para tomar, otros sacando fotos. Mientras que la única que estaba sola y pensado, era Rachel.

"_amor..."_-dijo Quinn llegando hasta la morocha.

"_hey..."_-dijo Rachel con su mejor sonrisa.

"_te traje esto _-le entrego un café- _lo necesitas..."_- y se sentó al lado de la morocha.

"_si _-suspiro- _la verdad no me llevo bien con la resaca..."_-ríe.

"_y no es para menos...tomaste demasiado..."-_

"_ni me lo recuerdes..."_-toma un poco de café.

Rachel tiene el café con ambas manos, para calentarse un poco mas, ya que hacia mucho frio esa tarde. Quinn la siente un poco rara, un poco distante debido a sus pensamientos, y sabe cual es el motivo.

"_y Beth?"_-rompe el silencio la diva.

"_esta con tus padres -_encoge los hombros-_ ya sabes como son ellos con la niña, cosa que pide, cosa que le compran..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_va a salir muy malcriada..."-_

"_eso que no es su nieta legitima...imaginate cuando tengas tus hijos..."_-reía Quinn.

"_cuando tengamos...porque yo no pienso tener hijos con otra persona que no seas tu..."_-dijo Rachel mirándola seria.

"_co-conmigo?"-_pregunta nerviosa la rubia.

"_claro...-_dice como si fuera obvio- _no pienso separarme jamas de ti, mucho menos después de todo lo que vivimos juntas.._.-niega con la cabeza- _olvidate!...nadie nos va a separar..."-_dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia para darle un beso en los labios.

"_te amo..."_-dijo Quinn al separar los labios de su diva.

"_yo te amo..."_-Rachel abre los ojos para mirarla.

Quinn y Rachel estaban abrazadas y llego Beth corriendo.

_"mami, mami, mami..."-_ gritaba Beth.

_"que pasa amor?"-_ dijo Quinn soltando un poco a la diva.

_"mira lo que me compro el abu Hiram..."-_ dijo la niña y le mostró una bolsa llena de dulces.

Quinn miro a Hiram y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera retándolo.

_"sabes muy bien que no te puedes comer todo eso sola._..-Beth ponía cara triste- así_ que ve a compartir con todos los chicos..."_- dijo Quinn.

_"con papi también? _-Quinn asintió- _y con tía San y tía Britt también? _-la rubia volvió a asentir- _pero se me van a acabar..."-_ su cara era de profunda tristeza.

_"amor_ -la miro- _el abu Hiram_ -lo miro- _te compro todo el kiosko, no creo que se te acaben..."_- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

_"esta bien...pero antes...-_se dirige a Rachel- _te voy a convidar a ti primero _-saco un bombón de la bolsa- _toma, un bombón para otro bombón..."-_ dijo sonriente la niña.

_"gracias hermosa...y ten cuidado con comer muchos de esos eh..."_- Rachel la protegía.

_"claro.."-_dijo Beth y se fue corriendo con los demás chicos.

_"esa niña tiene las mismas cualidades que su madre, para conquistar..."_- dice mirando a Quinn.

_"hey...solo te hizo un cumplido..."-_

_"y la sonrisa que me dio?...esa viene con el combo?"-_ rió Rachel.

_"es una niña Rach...no sabe conquistar..."-_

_"pues yo no diría lo mismo...me arriesgo a decir que ya tiene varios candidatos en el kinder..."_-

_"basta Rachel!...no me gustan estas bromas!"-_Quinn sonaba molesta, mas que molesta celosa.

_"eres celosa hasta con tu hija"-_ ríe Rachel.

_"y?...te molesta!"-_

_"no para nada!..."_-suaviza el tono, ya que sabe que Quinn se molesto.

Quinn se queda callada por un rato y luego la mira.

_"te dije que te amo?"-_ le sonríe coqueta.

_"si..."-_contesto fría.

_"amor vamos..._-la abraza- _solo me puse un poco celosa nada mas..."-_

_"te amo, así de celosa"_- Rachel la besa.

El beso era tierno y lleno de amor, la gente que pasaba por los pasillos de la sala de espera, en el aeropuerto, las miraban raro pero a ellas no les importaba.

_"pasajeros con vuelo destino a New York, abordar por la puerta 8...muchas gracias"- _dijo una voz por los parlantes de la sala.

Will se levanto y golpeo sus manos para que todos les prestaran atención.

_"bueno ese es nuestro vuelo, así que tomen sus cosas y vamos a disfrutar..."-_dijo Schue y todos aplaudieron con euforia.

Luego de una media hora, todos uya estaba sentados en sus asiento. Quinn con Rachel y Beth, Leroy con Hiram y Judy, Sam con Mercedes y Kurt, Artie con Tina y Mike, Finn con Puck y Sophie, Santana con Britt y la mama de Britt, luego los demás padres estaban sentados separados.

Habían pasado tres horas y Beth ya estaba dormida en los brazos de Quinn, mientras que la rubia apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la diva y ella acariciaba su pelo.

_"cuando lleguemos quiero que te escapes conmigo, aunque sea por una hora..."-_ dijo Quinn que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Rachel al escuchar eso, paro de acariciar la cabeza de la rubia y se incorporo para mirarla mejor. La rubia al no sentir mas las manos de su novia, abrió los ojos.

_"que dijiste?"_- pregunto la diva confundida.

_"que cuando lleguemos te escapas conmigo una hora..."_-volvió a decir Quinn mirándola.

_"Quinn no podemos!...Mr Schue quiere que ensayemos!..."-_

_"solo una Rach!...quiero llevarte a un lugar, nada mas..."-_

_"conoces New York?"- _pregunto curiosa la diva.

_"claro!...mi padre nos traía a mi y a Charlie de vacaciones! Y siempre recorríamos todos los lugares habidos y por haber...conozco New York como la palma de mi mano!"- _exclamo la rubia sonriente.

_"wow! No lo sabia!..."- _

_"entonces deja de preguntar!...vas a venir conmigo y ya!...te va a encantar"-_ dijo Quinn dándole un beso en los labios.

_"si es contigo, de seguro que si"-_ sonríe Rachel ante el beso tierno que le dio su novia.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y luego las venció el sueño.

Varias horas después, el avión ya había aterrizado y todos estaban camino al hotel.

Los padres de Rachel se habían encargado, exclusivamente, de el pago de cada y una de las habitaciones. Se encargaron de alquilar un piso, solo para el glee club y sus familiares. Will se había quejado, pero era imposible decirle que no a los Berry, así que lo acepto a la fuerza.

Las habitaciones eran individuales, pero cada una tenia una cama de dos plazas, como todos lo hoteles. Rachel le pidió a Hiram si podía dormir en la misma habitación que Quinn, Leroy no estaba muy de acuerdo pero sabia que ellas se merecían un poco de privacidad y estar juntas, después de todo lo sucedido.

Beth iba a dormir con Judy, ya que la niña así lo quiso.

"_no estas nerviosa?"_-pregunto Rachel, que ya estaba en la cama, mientras Quinn estaba en el baño.

"_no, estoy ansiosa..."-_ dijo Quinn saliendo del baño.

"_como puedes estarlo?...si estamos en New York, en las nacionales..."-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_es fácil amor...si me pongo a pensar, no tendría que estar nerviosa, es nuestra ultima competición, nuestra ultima salida todos juntos...en una semana ya nos estaremos graduando y creo que nos merecemos divertirnos, ganemos o no!...son cosas de las cuales nunca nos olvidaremos y quiero estar tranquila, sin pensar en nada...solo disfrutar con los chicos y contigo..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_eres perfecta..."-_

"_no!...y si así lo fuera, nací para ser el perfecto complemento para ti..."_-dice Quinn y la besa.

"_te amo"_-susurro Rachel.

"_y yo a ti..."_-dijo Quinn y la abrazo.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se levanto mas temprano de lo común y salio de la habitación.

Luego de una hora, Rachel se removió en la cama y estiro su brazo para comprobar si estaba la rubia, pero no estaba, rápidamente abrió los ojos y dio un vistazo por toda la habitación.

"_Quinn?"-_ dijo la morocha para ver si la rubia le contestaba desde algún lado de la habitación.

Cuando se dio vuelta vio una rosa, posada en la almohada de la rubia, la agarro y la llevo hasta su nariz, aspiro el olor que desprendía la rosa y se dio cuenta que era el perfume de su novia, sonrió y luego de aspirar un poco mas, el perfume, se percato que había una nota bajo la almohada.

_Amor tuve que salir por Beth, pedía por su madre jajaja..._

_te esperamos abajo con los chicos, el desayuno estará listo._

_Te amo_

_PD: no te olvides que tienes una hora para mi..._

_Quinn._

Rachel sonrió y rápidamente salio de la cama para dirigirse al baño, y varios minutos después ya estaba en el ascensor, dirigiéndose al comedor para desayunar.

El desayuno fue sin mas, Rachel estaba con Quinn y Beth, reían y jugaban. Todos las miraban con una sonrisa, ellas realmente se amaban y estaban felices, y lo mejor?...hacían feliz a Beth.

Quinn le pidió a su madre que cuidara de Beth, ya que quería llevar a Rachel a un lugar.

Will reunió a todos los chicos en una habitación y les hablo.

"_chicos les voy a dar el privilegio de pasear por la cuidad _-todos gritaron de felicidad- _pero solo por cuarenta minutos..."_-dijo Schue y todos comenzaron a criticar. _"lo lamento pero quiero llegar con mucho tiempo a las nacionales...así que tomen o déjenlo..."-_concluyo Shcue.

Los chicos rápidamente fueron saliendo de la habitación y Will llamo la atención de Quinn.

"_tu tienes tus sesenta minutos que me pediste, pero ni uno mas Quinn..."_-susurro Will al oído de la rubia.

"_gracias Mr Schue..."_-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de eso la rubia y Rachel subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron a un teatro de Broadway. Rachel no lo podía creer, bajo del taxi y seguía con su boca abierta.

"_que-que hacemos aquí?"_-dijo Rachel mirando asombrada la puerta del teatro.

"_esta es mi sorpresa..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_pe-pe-pero..."_-Rachel no entendía nada.

"_nada...vamos"_-dijo Quinn y agarro la mano de su novia, para adentrarse al teatro.

Rachel quedo paralizada cuando entro al teatro, veía muchas butacas, un gran escenario y luces por todos lados, sabia que no era lo mismo que en el auditorio de la escuela, eso era Broadway, SU Broadway.

Mientras Rachel seguía en shock por lo que estaba viendo, Quinn le dio indicaciones a un chico que estaba allí y luego fue en busca de su morena.

"_hey..._-la saco de su estado de admiración- _vamos...ven..."_-dijo Quinn llevándola de la mano.

"_Quinn esto-esto es..._-la paro de su trayecto- _como te dejaron entrar?"_-pregunto confundida.

"_vamos a sentarnos...luego te cuento..."-_dijo Quinn y la invito a que se sentara en una de las butacas.

Quinn hizo una seña y desde ese gran escenario bajo una pantalla gigante, donde, desde lo alto del teatro se proyectaba una especie de película.

No era una película, era un pequeño corto, un corto sobre la vida de Rachel Berry.

Cuando Rachel vio las primeras imágenes se quedo boquiabierta, no comprendía nada.

Las imágenes eran casi todas en actuaciones, ensayos y presentaciones de Rachel en el Glee club, algunas que otras en reuniones o simplemente haciendo algo que no era cantar. Lo que Quinn quería demostrarle a Rachel, era que ella había nacido para eso, para estar en Broadway, no importara como llegara, si era por Nyada o por otra universidad, lo importante era que tenia que estar en esos escenarios, ella había nacido para triunfar y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Rachel veía las imágenes con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que Quinn haya hecho todo eso para ella, no caía todavía.

La proyección ya había terminado y Rachel tenia los ojos completamente rojos de llorar, y Quinn la miro con una sonrisa.

"_como-como lo hiciste?"_-dijo Rachel secándose las lagrimas.

"_un mago nunca rebela sus trucos..."-_dijo Quinn sonriente.

"_vamos Quinn.."-_

"_tengo un amigo que trabaja aquí...en realidad es el hijo del dueño y bueno...le pedí si podía hacerme un favor...y el me dijo que si..."-_

"_Quinn esto, esto...es hermoso..."-_

"_te das cuenta Rach?...te diste cuenta de lo que te quise decir con ese mensaje?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"_que?"-_

"_que no hace falta si entrar o no a Nyada, tu naciste para esto -_mira todo el teatro- _naciste para estar ahí arriba _-señala el escenario- _naciste para triunfar, y nadie ni nada te lo va a impedir amor...nada!...solo tienes que confiar en ti misma y si no eres aceptada en Nyada no importa, vendrán miles de universidades mas, pero te aseguro que voy a poder verte arriba de esos escenarios..."-_dijo Quinn y agarraba lentamente el rostro de su novia.

"_te amo, te amo, te amo...eres hermosa, perfecta, eres el amor de mi vida..."_-dijo Rachel llorando de emoción.

Ambas se fundieron en un lindo y tierno beso. Luego de eso Quinn agradeció al chico, saludo a Rachel y le dijo que ella tenia futuro que no se rinda.

Ambas fueron a caminar por todo Central Park, fueron a tomar algo, vieron mas teatros y asi se paso rápido la hora.

Volvieron y todos estaban preparándose para lo que seria la presentación.

Solo faltaban horas para presentarse, los chicos ya estaban en el teatro, donde se realizarían las nacionales, Quinn estaba con Santana, Britt, Mercedes y Rachel en el baño esperando por Tina y Sophie, cuando las chicas llegaron se retocaron un poco el maquillaje y salieron del baño.

Quinn y Rachel caminaban de la mano, cuando vieron a alguien muy conocido, por ambas.

"_Jesse..."-_dijo Rachel mirando al chico que se paraba enfrente de ellas.

"_Rachel...-_sonríe y luego la mira a la rubia- _Quinn..."_-dijo serio.

"_que tal Jesse..."_-dijo Quinn para no ser maleducada.

"_muy bien...espero que tengan mucha suerte..."-_dijo Jesse mirándolas a todas.

"_lo mismo digo..."-_dijo Mercedes metiéndose.

"_no hace falta...tenemos esta competencia en nuestras manos..."-_

"_no te lo creas Jesse..."_-dijo Tina molesta.

"_lamento decirles que Vocal Adrenaline va a ser nuevamente el campeón de las nacionales..."-_Jesse con un tono egocéntrico.

"_el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor..."_-dijo Sophie mirándolo.

"_tenemos nuestra nueva estrella...por si no la conocen..."_-dijo Jesse y se dio vuelta para ver como venia una chica morocha, muy linda.

"_Vannesa..."_-susurro Quinn al ver a la chica caminando hacia ellas.

Las chicas miraron a la rubia, ya la morocha en unos pocos segundos llego hasta Jesse y les sonrió a todas.

"_les presento a Vannesa...nuestra nueva integrante..."-_dijo Jesse.

"_hola...-_dijo para las demás- _hola Quinn..."_-dijo Vannesa y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

Rachel miro la escena confundida, no entendía como era que se conocían, o de donde se conocían.

"_veo que se conocen..."_-dijo Rachel seria.

"_si, yo soy la..."_-dijo Vannesa y Quinn la interrumpió.

"_nos tenemos que ir...perdón, pero tenemos que calentar la voz..."_-dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de Rachel y tirando para irse.

Pero la diva no quería irse sin que Vannesa dijera de donde la conocía a Quinn. Rachel le soltó la mano a Quinn y la miro a Vannesa.

"_que eres de Quinn?"_-dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"_soy la ex de Quinn...y tu eres..."_-dijo Vannesa con el mismo aire altanero que Jesse.

"_yo soy Rachel Berry, la novia de Quinn..."_-dijo seria.

Quinn miro a las chicas y trago saliva muy despacio, se acerco a Rachel y la abrazo por detrás.

"si me permiten, necesitamos calentar nuestras voces..."-dijo Quinn aflojando la tensión.

"_claro...mucha suerte Q...nos vemos luego, necesito hablar contigo..."_-dijo Vannesa sonriendo.

"_uhmm...luego...veo...no creo que pueda..."_-dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"_chicas Mr Schue las quiere en la sala..."_-dijo Sam interrumpiendo la escena.

"_si, enseguida vamos..."_-dijo Mercedes.

"_es mejor que nos vayamos..."_-dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de Rachel.

"_adiós Q...suerte..."_-sonríe Vannesa.

"_adiós"_-dijo Quinn sin mas.

Rachel seguía confundida por lo que había pasado, y ahora sentía mas nervios que antes, se sentía insegura de si misma. Esa chica era hermosa, tenia una sonrisa hermosa y era mas alta que ella, tenia un cuerpo excepcional y lo peor?...era la ex de Quinn, ahora si estaba muy nerviosa.

Quinn había notado la reacción de su novia, sentía que ese encuentro no traería buenas acciones, la sentía nerviosa, hasta incluso, molesta. Por eso antes de llegar a la sala la detuvo, la agarro del rostro y la forjo a que la mirase.

"_escuchame bien, ella no es nadie en mi vida...nadie!...no dejes que lo que acaba de pasar destruya con tus ilusiones y te ataquen los nervios de nuevo, no le des importancia...fue mi pasado, un pasado olvidado...yo solo quiero mi presente y mi futuro..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_no me dijiste nada..."-_dijo Rachel con apenas voz.

"_no me interesaba ella...desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo mi pasado quedo en ese mismo lugar, en el pasado, nadie me importo tanto como me importas, tu ahora...entiendes?"-_decía Quinn sosteniéndola del rostro.

Rachel no dijo nada, y Quinn la volvió a mirar para darle ese beso que tanto necesitaba. Un beso con amor, ese beso que hacia que tocara las nubes y volviera a la tierra, ese beso que significaba mas que un beso. Ese beso hizo que Rachel vuelva a sonreír.

Ambas entraron a la sala y comenzaron a calentar las voces.

Después de varios minutos, todos ya estaban en los asientos. Los primeros en cantar, era un coro de Londres, eran realmente buenos. Luego paso otro coro de Los Ángeles, también bueno. Y así fueron pasando una cantidad de ocho coros, todos buenos otros no tanto, hasta que llego el turno de Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel se removía incomoda en su asiento, mientras Quinn le agarraba la mano.

La primera canción en sonar fue un solo, un solo de Vannesa y Rachel se dio cuenta que a la larga lista de sinónimos, se le sumaba su voz, una voz que para la diva era una gran competencia, ese era un punto en contra.

Después del solo de Vannesa, llego una canción en grupo y como era de esperarse fueron ovacionados por el publico.

Había llegado el turno de ellos. Todos estaban detrás de bambalinas y esperaban por su turno.

"_y ahora desde Lima Ohio, con ustedes New Directions"_-dijo el presentador.

Las chicas estaban preparadas, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany y Sophie iban a arrancar con el primer numero. La música comenzó a y todas comenzaron a entrar lentamente, mientras Santana se ubicaba en el medio y comenzaba a cantar. Las demás estaban de espalda al publico.

Santana:

**I Never Needed You To Be Strong**

(nunca necesite que fueras fuerte)

**I Never Needed You For Pointing Out My Wrongs**

(nunca necesite que señalaras todos mis defectos)

**I Never Needed Pain, I Never Needed Strain**

(nunca necesite el dolor, nunca necesite las heridas)

**My Love For You Was Strong Enough You Should Have Known**

(mi amor hacia ti era suficientemente duro, deberías haberlo sabido)

Una luz alumbro a Mercedes que se acercaba a donde estaba la latina, para seguir cantando con su parte.

Mercedes:

**I Never Needed You For Judgement**

(nunca te necesite para que me juzgaras)

**I Never Needed You To Question What I Spent**

(nunca necesite que cuestionara lo que yo gastaba)

**I Never Ask For Help, I Take Care Of Myself.**

(nunca pedi ayuda, se cuidarme por mi misma)

**I Don't Know Why You Think You've Got A Hold On Me**

(no se porque pensaste que tenias derecho a decidir sobre mi persona)

La latina y la Mercedes se acercaron mas a el centro y comenzaron a cantar juntas.

Santana y Mercedes:

**And it's A Little Late For Conversations**

(ya es un poco tarde para conversar)

**There Isn't Anything For You To Say**

(no hay nada que tu puedas decir)

**And My Eye's Hurt, Hand's Shiver,**

(mis esta morado y mis manos temblando)

**So Look At Me And Listen To Me Because**

(pero mirame y escuchame porque...)

Hubo un silencio en la música y luego todas se dieron vuelta para comenzar a cantar y a hacer la coreografiá que tenían pautada.

Todas:

**I don't Want Too, Stay Another Minute**

(no quiero estar contigo un minuto mas)

**I don't Want You, To Say A Single Word**

(no quiero que digas ni una sola palabra)

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

(callate, callate, callate, callate)

**There Is No Other Way, I Get The Final Say Because,**

(no hay otro camino yo tengo la ultima palabra porque...)

**I don't Want Too, Do This Any Longer**

(no quiero seguir con esto)

**I don't Want You, There's Nothing Left To Say**

(no te quiero no hay nada mas que decir)

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

(callate, callate, callate, callate)

**I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken**

(ya me he pronunciado, nuestro amor esta roto)

**Baby Hush, Hush**

(cariño, callate, callate)

Todas quedaron en una fila, mirando al frente y la música hizo otro silencio mas prolongado y todas bajaron la cabeza, mirando hacia el piso. Rachel avanzo hacia el frente y comenzó a cantar.

Rachel:

**First, I was afraid, I was petrified.**

(al principio me senti asustada, me quede petrificada)  
><strong>Kept thinkin' I could never live, Without you by my side,<strong>

(pense que no podia vivir sin ti a mi lado)  
><strong>But then I spent so many nights Thinkin' how you did me wrong, and I grew strong<strong>

(pero pase muchas noches pensando el daño que me hacias, y me hice fuerte)  
><strong>And I learned how to get along.<strong>

(y aprendi como seguir adelante)

Todas volvieron a sus lugares y comenzaron la coreografiá.

Todas:

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

(callate, callate, callate, callate)

Rachel:

**I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken**

(ya me he pronunciado, nuestro amor esta roto)

Santana:

**Oh no, not I! I will survive!**

(oh no, no a mi, yo sobreviviré)  
><strong>Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive!<strong>

(mientras sepa lo que es amar, se que seguire viva)  
><strong>I've got all my life to live.<strong>

(tengo toda mi vida por vivir)

**I've got all my love to give.**

(tengo todo mi amor para dar)  
><strong>And I'll survive! I will survive!<strong>

(y sobrevivire, y sobrevivire)

Todas:

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

(callate, callate, callate, callate)

Santana:

**There Is No Other Way, I Get The Final Say**

(no hay otro camino yo tengo la ultima palabra)

Todas cantaban y bailaban como si fuera la mundial de coros. Estaban completamente compenetradas en la canción y en el baile.

Todas:

**I don't Want Too, Do This Any Longer**

(no quiero seguir con esto)

**I don't Want You, There's Nothing Left To Say**

(no te quiero no hay nada mas que decir)

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

(callate, callate, callate, callate)

**I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken**

(ya me he pronunciado, nuestro amor esta roto)

**Baby Hush, Hush**

(cariño, callate, callate)

La canción termino y las chicas fueron aplaudidas como nunca, todo el publico estaba de pie y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Volvieron a sus lugares y entraron los demás chicos.

Lalalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalalala.

Los chicos se acoplaban con las chicas y comenzaban la canción alentando al publico para que aplaudiera al ritmo de la letra.

Rachel:

**Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door**

(supongo que esto significa que lo sientes, estas de pie en mi puerta)

**Guess this means you take back what you said before**

(supongo que esto significa que te arrepientes de todo lo que dijiste antes)

**Like how much you wanted anyone but me**

(al igual de lo mucho que quieres a alguien, exepto a mi)

**Said you'd never come back but here you are again**

(dijiste que nunca volverías pero estas aquí de nuevo)

Todos comenzaron a bailar y a cantar al ritmo de la canción.

Todos:

**Cause we belong together now**

(porque ahora nosotros debemos estar juntos)

**Forever united here somehow**

(unidos para siempre aquí, de alguna manera)

**You got a piece of me**

(tienes un pedazo de mi)

**And honestly my life would suck without you**

(y honestamente mi vida apestaría sin ti)

Finn y Rachel:

**I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too**

(se que tengo problemas, pero tu eres demasiado desordenado también)

**Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you**

(de cualquier manera me di cuenta, que no soy nada sin ti)

Realmente los chicos estaban disfrutando y se veía que la gente también lo hacia, aplaudía y se movía al compás de la música.

Todos:

**Cause we belong together now**

(porque ahora nosotros debemos estar juntos)

**Forever united here somehow**

(unidos para siempre aquí, de alguna manera)

**You got a piece of me**

(tienes un pedazo de mi)

**And honestly my life would suck without you**

(y honestamente mi vida apestaría sin ti)

**Cause we belong together now**

(porque ahora nosotros debemos estar juntos)

**Forever united here somehow**

(unidos para siempre aquí, de alguna manera)

**You got a piece of me**

(tienes un pedazo de mi)

**And honestly my life would suck without you**

(y honestamente mi vida apestaría sin ti)

Termino la canción y todos se abrazaron frente al publico y todos explotaron en aplausos y gritos de alegría. Lo habían conseguido, habían conseguido llegar al publico.

Todos bajaron del escenario y se tomaron un break, en diez minutos iban a dar la lista de los cinco mejores.

Rachel estaba sentada en el regazo de Quinn y la rubia la tenia abrazada por la cintura, mientras la morocha la besaba.

"_consignase un cuarto..."-_dijo Santana mirándola con cara de asco.

"_callate Santana"_-dijo Rachel separándose de los labios de Quinn.

"_bueno, bueno...es hora de ir a ver la lista..."_-dijo Schue.

Todos lo miraron y respiraron profundo, Rachel se levanto de las piernas de Quinn y agarro su mano.

Iban acercándose lentamente a la lista, había muchos chicos, todos los coros estaban viendo quienes habían clasificado. Muchos salían llorando y otros festejaban, los chicos decidieron que Will sea quien vea primero la lista. El avanzo y se planto enfrente de la cartelera, leyo poco a poco y luego de terminar, miro a los chicos sin ningún tipo de señal en su rostro. Se acerco a ellos y los chicos lo miraron.

"_y?...que paso Mr Schue?"_-dijo Mercedes.

"_díganos por favor..."-_dijo Rachel.

Will tenia cara de poker, no decía absolutamente nada.

"_por dios Will...que paso?"_-dijo Emma.

Quinn no lo soporto y lo enfrento.

"_o nos dice o inmediatamente le pego una piña..."_-dijo Quinn molesta.

"_Quinn..."_-susurro Rachel tratando de calmar a la rubia.

"_quedamos..._-susurro- _quedamos..."-_la ultima palabra, la grito de euforia Will.

"_que?"-_dijeron todos y fueron corriendo a la cartelera.

Cuando vieron que New Directions estaba en tercer lugar, no lo pidan creer, se abrazaron, gritaron y festejaron como se debía. Estaban todos contentos.

Luego de eso todos tenían que ir a descansar, solo tenían una hora. Tomaron agua, descansaron un poco y rápidamente se paso la hora.

Habían pasado tres coros, en esta ronda solo tendrían un numero grupal, Vocal Adrenaline lo hizo impresionante y dejaron todo en el escenario.

Ahora era el turno de ellos.

"_bueno chicos, es nuestra ultima oportunidad..."-_dijo Will haciendo que todos se reunieran en ronda.

Todos juntaron sus manos en el medio y gritaron GANAREMOS.

Ya estaban en el escenario, estaban listos para escuchar la pista de fondo, pero pasaron uno, dos y hasta cinco segundos y la pista no empezaba, los chicos se miraraban y el publico no entendía nada. Había pasado un minutos y la pista no comenzaba, Will le indico al sonidista cual era la pista, pero el la había perdido no sabia donde estaba. Todos estaban completamente nerviosos, Quinn no podía dejar que una simple pista destruyera el sueño de todos, así que se dirigió a Rachel y la miro.

"_Rach...tenemos que hacerlo, con o sin la pista...cantemos a capela..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_es-es...no-no...no puedo..."_-Rachel estaba nerviosa.

"_vamos amor...yo se que puedes..."_-la tomo de las manos.

"_esta bien..."-_asintió la morocha decidida.

Quinn le informo a los demás que iban a cantar sin pista y todos decidieron que nadie les iba a quitar la posibilidad de cantar.

El publico estaba completamente sorprendido y se escuchaba murmullos de todos, cuando Rachel comenzó a cantar, todos se callaron.

La diva se aproximo mas al centro del escenario y entono las primeras notas, sola y a capela.

Rachel:

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

(hay un incendio empezando en mi corazón)

**Reaching a fever pitch, It's bringing me out the dark**

(llegando a un nivel febril, y me esta sacando de la oscuridad)

La rubia se acerco a la morocha y comenzó a cantar al lado de ella, mirándola de reojo.

Quinn:

**Finally I can see your crystal clear**

(finalmente te puedo ver como a un cristal limpio)

**Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare**

(adelante, traicioname y sacare a la luz tus trapos sucios)

La latina también se sumo a las chicas.

Santana:

**See how I leave with every piece of you**

(mira como me marcho con cada pedazo de ti)

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

(no subestimes las cosas que are)

Ahora le tocaba a Mercedes acercarse a las chicas.

Mercedes:

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

(hay un incendio empezando en mi corazon)

**Reaching a fever pitch, It's bringing me out the dark**

(llegando a un nivel febril, y me esta sacando de la oscuridad)

Así y cada uno de los chicos se iba aproximando al centro del escenario.

**Puck:**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

(las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros)

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

(me dejan pensando en que lo tuvimos casi todo)

**The scars of your love they leave me breathless I can't help feeling**

(las cicatrices de tu amor me dejan sin aliento, no puedo evitar la nostalgia)

Todos estaban en el centro del escenario cantando con la voz a todo volumen.

Todos:

**We could have had it all**

(pudimos haberlo tenido todo)

**Rolling in the deep**

(rodando en las profundidades)

**You had my heart and soul**

(tuviste mi corazón en tus manos)

**And you played it to the beat**

(y jugaste con el latido)

Tina:

**Baby I have no story to be told**

(cariño no tengo ninguna historia que contar)

**But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn**

(pero eh escuchado una de ti y voy hacer que tu cabeza arda)

Sophie:

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

(al pensar en mi en lo mas profundo de tu desesperación)

**Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared **

(haré un hora allí y segura que no lo compartiré)

Finn:

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

(las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros)

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

(me dejan pensando en que lo tuvimos casi todo)

**The scars of your love they leave me breathless I can't help feeling**

(las cicatrices de tu amor me dejan sin aliento, no puedo evitar la nostalgia)

Todos:

**We could have had it all**

(pudimos haberlo tenido todo)

**Rolling in the deep**

(rodando en las profundidades)

**You had my heart and soul**

(tuviste mi corazón en tus manos)

**And you played it to the beat**

(y jugaste con el latido)

Quedaron callados un segundo y comenzaron a aplaudir para hacer un poco de ritmo, mientras que el publico también aplaudía y se paraba de sus asientos.

Rachel:

**Throw your soul through every open door**

(lanza tu alma a través de cada puerta abierta)

**Count your blessings to find what you look for**

(cuenta tus bendiciones hasta que encuentres lo que buscas)

**Turned my sorrow into treasured gold**

(a la vez convierte mi dolor en oro atesorado)

**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

(me pagas con la misma moneda y cosechas lo que siembras)

Quinn:

**We could have had it all**

(pudimos haberlo tenido todo)

Rachel:

**We could have had it all**

(pudimos haberlo tenido todo)

Brittany:

**It all, it all it all,**

(todo, todo, todo)

Todos:

**We could have had it all**

(pudimos haberlo tenido todo)

**Rolling in the deep**

(rodando en las profundidades)

**You had my heart and soul**

(tuviste mi corazón en tus manos)

**And you played it to the beat**

(y jugaste con el latido)

**We could have had it all**

(pudimos haberlo tenido todo)

**Rolling in the deep**

(rodando en las profundidades)

**You had my heart and soul**

(tuviste mi corazón en tus manos)

**But you played, you played, you played, you played it to the beat**

(pero jugaste, jugaste, jugaste, jugaste con el latido)

Terminaron la canción y el publico estallo, estaban todos impresionados, habían catado sin ninguna pista, sin ninguna guiá detrás...solo voces a capela. Los chicos se abrazaron, y se felicitaron mutuamente.

Bajaron del escenario y fueron felicitados por Will, ya que habían hecho un hermoso trabajo.

"_si no fuera por Quinn, estaría aterrada..."_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_exacto...Quinn se puso al hombro todo el coro, ella sola nos motivo a cantar de esa manera..."_-dijo Kurt.

"_de verdad Quinn, haz hecho un gran trabajo...gracias..."-_dijo Schue mirándola.

"_gracias chicos...pero no fue nada..."-_dijo Quinn.

"_New Directions al escenario por favor..."_-dijo uno de los asistentes del evento.

Todos los chicos subieron rápido y se encontraron con Vocal Adrenaline, y los demás coros.

Estaban todos nerviosos, primero dirían el puesto numero cinco.

"_el quinto puesto es para...The Thones, de Los Ángeles..."_-dijo el presentador.

Los chicos respiraron tranquilos, y así pasaron tres mas, hasta que quedaron ellos y Vocal Adrenaline, solo uno de ellos seria el campeón de las nacionales.

Estaban los dos coros juntos, Jesse miro a Quinn y le dijo.

"_mucha suerte para la próxima Fabray..."-rió_ el chico.

Quinn no le hizo caso, siguió con su mente en blanco.

"_y el primer puesto, el ganador de las nacionales de este año es...-_hizo un silencio bastante largo-_ NEW DIRECTIONS de Lima Ohio..."_-dijo el presentador.

Todos los chicos saltaron y gritaron, no podían creerlo, eran los ganadores de las nacionales, le habían ganado a Vocal Adrenaline. Todos lloraban de la emoción.

Finn y Rachel, como capitanes del coro, fueron a recibir el trofeo, que se los entrego Jesse, ya que había sido el ganador de la anterior competencia.

Se saludaron con la mano y no dijeron nada. Los chicos llevaron el trofeo con los demás y empezaron a disfrutar de su triunfo.

Todo el publico aplaudía contento, se merecían ese premio como nadie.

Luego de varios minutos, bajaron del escenario, gritando y cantando, estaban todos emocionados.

Quinn corrió a abrazar a Rachel, la alzo y la dio vueltas como nunca, estaban tan contentas. Se besaron y se miraron.

"_ganamos amor...lo hicimos..."_-dijo Quinn agarrando el rostro de su novia.

"_todo por ti amor..."-_dijo Rachel y la beso otra vez.

Había pasado media hora y los chicos estaban en un camerino, haciendo un brindis, con todos sus familiares y con todos los del equipo.

"_esto es increíble...no lo puedo creer, ganamos las nacionales..."-_dijo Will emocionado.

"_no hubiera sido lo mismo sin usted Mr Schue..."-_dijo Mercedes.

"exacto...usted fue el que nos inspiro a seguir adelante..."-dijo Kurt.

"_nos demostró que todo se puede, a pesar de muchas derrotas..."_-dijo Sam.

"_y los sueños se pueden hacer realidad..."-_dijo Rachel.

"_por el Glee club..."-_dijo Quinn levantando su copa.

"_por el Glee club..."-_dijeron todos y brindaron.

Brindis con familiares y demás, eso era lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

Quinn estaba hablando con Tina, cuando fue interrumpida por su madre.

"_podemos hablar?"_-dijo Judy mirándola.

"_claro..."_-dijo Quinn y Tina se fue dejándolas solas.

"_vamos a otro lado mejor...esto es una locura..."-_dijo Judy.

Quinn no entendía bien a su madre, pero se fueron a una sala, que estaba desocupada y cerraron la puerta.

"_Quinn quería hablar contigo a solas..."_-dijo Judy mirándola.

"_mama no me asustes..."-_

"_tranquila...-_saco un sobre de su bolso- _te llego esto_ -entregándole el sobre- _esta mañana"_-dijo Judy mirándola.

Quinn lo miro y su mundo se vino abajo en ese mismo momento.

"_quieres que te dej_

* * *

><p><em>e sola?"<em>-dijo Judy.

Quinn solo asintió y vio como su madre salia de la sala, lo medito uno, dos o tres minutos y comenzó a abrir el sobre lentamente. Cuando por fin logro sacar la carta, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, sabia que esa carta no traería buenas noticias y sintió como toda esa alegría se desmorono en un solo segundo.

"_Quinn te esta buscan..."_-dijo Santana entrando a la sala, pero paro su discurso cuando vio a la rubia llorando.

"_que pasa Quinn?"_-se acerco a Quinn.

La rubia no decía nada, solo respiraba con dificultad.

"_me estas asustando Quinn..."-_dijo Santana.

Quinn no dijo nada solo le entrego la carta y Santana comenzó a leerla.

"_oh no..."_-susurro Santana con cara de tristeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! QUEDAN SOLO 4 CAPITULOS!...!... QUE MIERDA ABRAN LEIDO SANTANA Y QUINN?...porque mierda se ponen asi?...DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! quien escribe esta historia chota?...expliquenme!... EN FIN...TODO SE RESUME A LOS POCOS CAPITULOS...para saber que va a pasar...el proximo capitulo es LA RAZON por la cual tienen que leerlo! jajajajajajajajaj creo que nadie acerto con que CAMILLE era la de los mensajes! jkajajajajajaja ME SIENTO ESCRIBIENDO PLL! jajajaja pero nop!..._**

_bueno tengo varias cosas para decir...**EMPEZANDO POR: ABRA NOTA DE AUTOR!...PORQUE USTEDES LO PIDIERON Y PORQUE SIGO PENSANDO EN EL CAP DE AYER!...**_

_**NOTA DESTACADA:** buenoooooo!...vieron el cap de ayer?...lo vieron?...**DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!...YO ** (mentira porque se me corto justo cuando Quinn choco)...fue una verga!...me senti re mal, porque **TENIA PROBLEMAS CON EL SITIO Y ENCIMA?...ENCIMA ESTABA RE ATRASADO**, como que el satelite se atraso para mi o no se que onda! pero yo veia TUMBLR y todos..**NOOOOOOOOOOOO QUINNN...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUINNN IM SO SAD!** y todas esas boludeces en ingles que ni me gasto en leer!...y yo decia...CONCHA!...esta verga encima que anda para el orto esta atrasado?...**PUTA MADRE QUE ME PARIO!** jajajajajaja..sii puteaba a todos!..._

_**NOTA DESTACADA:** uffff por donde empezar?...si, ya se por el principio!...pero NO!...voy a empezar por** EL VESTIDO NEGRO DE QUINN** (sera que ya estaba preparandose para su propio funeral?) en fin le quedaba lindo y esas caritas?...las vieron?...SOLO ELLA SOLA PUEDE DECIRTE "CONFUSO" son esa SONRISA HERMOSA!...despues esas miradas...OK!...tengo algo en mente...**PORQUE QUINN Y RACHEL TIENEN MAS QUIMICA QUE LITTLE GOZILLA Y LA DIVA?** expliquenme!...**ESAS MIRADAS ERAN COMOOOOOOOOOOO**... UFFFF! TERRIBLES!...ahora la historia de Rachel gira al rededor de **QUINN?** jajajajajaja...loco no?... esa ronda en la que se miraron mutuamente, dije...**.OH CIRCULO DE LA AMISTAD**, pero resulta que en la ronda habia una porcion gay, entonces dije **OH UN CIRCULO GAY!** jajajajajaja...una verga!...Shue contando que se quiso suicidar porque Ryan no le daba un puto papel o porque las obras de broadway no iban bien! en fin...despues cuando Quinn hablo dije RAYOS!...esas miradas y cuando **RACHEL HABLO?...ufffff TUVE UN HIJO(?** jajajajajaja...yo creo que Mercedes pensaba en los hijos de Rachel con Quinn jajajajajaj...en fin...pasemos a otra cosa...yo queria que Quinn cantara algo(? jajajajaj...lo mejor de las regionales?...OBVIAMENTE el abrazo del final! jajajajajajajajajaj...se veian tan lindas...bueno paso toda la onda de sisisi cantamos bailamos...ganaron y balabla...ahora Quinn se volvio a poner **EL UNIFORME DE CHEERIO!**...! **QUINNCHEERIO**!...diooosssssss los pensamientos impuros que llegaron a mi mente en ese momento!...ufffff...**TE PARTO MAMITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SOS COMO EL DULCE DE LECHE TE PONGO EN LA GALLETITA Y TE CHUPO SOLO A VOS!, UFFFF HACEME UN HIJOS, NO SE METEME ALGO QUE SE YO...PERO HACEMELOOOOOO!...QUIERON SER UNIFORME ASI CUANDO ENTRENES ME LLENES DE SUDOR Y LUEGO TE RASQUES CON MI TELA(?** jajajajajjajaajaj en fin un monton de cosas mas!...**Y CUANDO SE VIO CON RACHEL?**...dije **CHAAAAAAAN FABERRY IS ON!**...y bueno...esas caritas, esas miradas, esas cositas...awwwwwwwwwwww el dialogo fue asi:_

_**Q:** yo te apoyo Rachel..._

_**R:** yo tambien te quiero apoyar Quinn..._

_**Q:** no Rach, apoyar moralmente..._

_**R:** ah...pense que apoyar de yo atras y vos adelante..._

_**Q:** no, pero podria ser esa apoyada tambien..._

_en fin, algo asi fue...perooo se edito y **NOS QUEDAMOS CON LA APOYADA DE QUINN** jajajajajaja...despues vino el tema de la "BODA"...osea...estan Finn y Rachel y el pelotudo de Finn le quiere decir...no se que le quiere decir porque al final tartamudea (y eso que la del tartamudeo era Tina eh!) y bueno le llega un mensaje de Quinn y ella lo interrumpe **POR QUIEN?...POR QUINN! !**... y bueno ellos se van y despues aparecen las chicas esperando en la sala...Santana dice que Quinn no va a llegar y ella dice** NO PODEMOS EMPEZAR SIN QUINN**...osea** RACHEL CON QUIEN TE CASAS?**...porque se supone que no se puede empezar sin** EL NOVIO** y el boludo esta ahi hace como **TRES HORAS!**...para que queres a una dama de honor?...haaaaaaa ya seeee!...**.PARA QUE TE HAGA EL HORNO...DIGO EL HONOR DE...DE QUE?...AHHHHH SIII EL HONOR DE COGERTE AHI NO MAS!**...en fin...volvio FINN otra vez el toro a la carrera(?...y le dijo **ES AHORA O NUNCA** y que hizo Rachel?...**VOLVIO A MANDARLE UN MENSAJE A QUINN!**...loco no?...quien quiere tanto a una dama de honor?...yo se!...la persona que se la coge por las noches!. ;)...despues de eso viene el VRRRRRRRR del celular de Quinn y la boluda lo contesta y ! MY BABY!, MY LITTLE BABY!... !...y bueno Quinn choco! :(_

_**NOTA DESTACADA:** sigo en shock con QUINN! asi que entiendanmen!...salieron algunas fotos de **QUINN EN SILLA DE RUEDAS!**...capaz quiso hacerse la invalida, como Charlie fingio amnesia** TODO PUEDE SER CHICAS!** jajajajajajajaja...naaaaaaa puede que despues del accidente quede asi, o puede ser que ella tenga un sueño que queda asi o ni idea...la verdad no tengo tantas hipotesis...despues LA ESCENA FABERRY BORRADA?...E!...nuestro querido E!-shiperFaberry-Online dijo que la escena iba a estar, no sabian cuando iba a aparecer pero iba a estar...**CAPAZ ES UN FLASHBACK** de esos que hay en los fics jajajajajaajajaj! _

_**NOTA DESTACADA:** circula el rumor de que** LEA MICHELE Y CORY MHSKDFKJSD** (no se como se escribe el apellido y no me interesa saberlo asi que no me corrijan mierdas jajajajajaja)...ESTAN SALIENDO...ajam claroooooooooooooooooooo!...y mañana voy a cantar con WITHNEY o no para!...se murio :( pobre! en fin...**SI NO HAY FOTOS, NO EXISTE NADA!**...! casualidad que todo salga despues de que **FABERRY GANO COMO LA MEJOR PAREJA DE LA TV!** jajajajajaj _

**_LAS COSAS QUE NO DEBESMOS HACER SEGUN GLEE Y ESTE EPISODIO._**

_**1-** no tenemos que casarnos con Little Gozilla, tenemos que casarnos con Barbie Cheerio._

_**2-** no comas mantequilla de mani, porque vas a quedar igual o peor que el pelotudo de Rory._

_**3-** no te bajes el photoshop si tu profesor es Sebastian._

_**4-** no hagas una ronda, si no hay una botella de por medio._

_**6-** no escuches Nicky Minaj porque despues terminas como Santana._

_**7-** si te quedaste embarazada nunca llames a Quinn, porque esguida te quiere pedir un uniforme de Cheerio._

_**8-** no apretes adelantar, porque la parte que dicen quien gana SIEMPRE ES SLOW MOTION _

_**9-** no busques a tu dama de honor si te vas a casar con un bobo de horror._

_**10-** si vas a mandar mensajes, trata de apretar una sola vez el signo de pregunta...te sale mas barato el mensaje._

AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO Y LES DIGO...GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESTEN PENDIENTES DE LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!...

QUIERON VER QUIEN ACIERTA SOBRE LA MISTERIOSA CARTA DE QUINN!...

_BESOS_

**_FLOR =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	47. LA ULTIMA VEZ

"_es-esto...es..."-_dijo Santana mirándola.

"_si...es mi carta de aceptación..."_-Quinn se limpia las lagrimas.

"_esto quiere decir que..."_-Santana deja la frase sin terminar.

"_no lo se, no lo se!...-se agarra la cabeza- es tan...tan...complicado..."-_dijo Quinn y volvió a llorar.

"_tranquila..."-_dijo Santana abrazándola.

"_que pasa aquí?"_-dijo Rachel entrando al salón y viendo a las chicas abrazadas.

Quinn rápidamente se situó atrás de Santana para limpiarse las lagrimas y la latina lo noto, así que comenzó a explicarle a la diva.

"_estábamos...estábamos hablando..."_-dijo Santana sin saber que inventar.

"_conversar?...estamos todos festejando y ustedes acá...solas..."-_dijo Rachel buscando con la mirada a su rubia.

"_solo vinimos a hablar...nada mas..."-_dijo Santana perdiendo la paciencia.

"_Quinn que pasa?"-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

"_solo vine porque estaba cansada...necesitaba un poco de aire..."_-dijo la rubia saliendo de atrás de Santana.

"_en un salón?"_-pregunta la diva frunciendo el ceño.

"_ya deja de preguntar Berry...vamos, seguramente nos están esperando..."_-dijo Santana y salio del salón.

Rachel se quedo mirando a Quinn y se le acerco.

"_porque llorabas?"-_dijo Rachel tocándole una mejilla.

"_porque estaba emocionada...nada mas..."-_dijo Quinn alejando su rostro de las manos de su novia.

Rachel quedo confundida ante la reacción de la rubia, Quinn lo noto y le agarro la mano.

"_vamos, los chicos nos están esperando..."_-dijo Quinn y arrastro a Rachel para la otra sala.

Los chicos seguían festejando su triunfo y todos muy contentos. Luego fueron a un bar a seguir festejando, ya que a la madrugada salia el vuelo de vuelta a Lima.

Santana seguía atrás de Quinn, tratando de ayudarla y de que no se sintiera mal, como toda amiga la apoyaba en las peores cosas. Rachel sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, veía mucho a la latina con su novia y no era que sospechara, pero no le gustaba nada.

Habían pasado dos días, de aquel triunfo en las nacionales, el Mckinley los había recibido como reyes, una gran fiesta y el respeto de todos los alumnos los espero en esa escuela.

Las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn no estaban del todo bien, la diva seguía preocupada porque la rubia estaba rara, distante, pero su mente le pasaba factura cada vez que Santana se acercaba a su novia. Rachel pensaba cualquier cosa y no quería ser dramática ni nada, pero estaban rara las dos.

Era miércoles y con el vendría la ultima clase del Glee club, ya que luego tendrían el baile y se graduarían.

Santana se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Quinn, porque tenían mucho de que hablar.

"_buen día..."_-dice Santana entrando a la cocina de la rubia.

"_era hora San...vamos a llegar tarde..."_-dijo Quinn entregándole una taza de café.

"_bueno rubia...es cómoda tu cama..."_-dijo Santana riendo.

Ambas terminaron de desayunar y subieron al auto, tenían que llevar a Beth al Kinder y luego ir a la escuela.

La pequeña se despidió de ambas chicas y entro al Kinder. Quinn condujo hasta el Mckinley.

Rachel estaba esperando a la rubia, ya que quería verla antes de entrar a clases. Estaba con los demás chicos.

Quinn aparco su coche y bajaron ambas del mismo, Rachel las vio bajar juntas y rápidamente se puso seria.

_"creo que cierta rubia cambio de morocha"_- dijo Kurt riendo.

_"huuuuuuuu"-_dijeron todos molestando a Rachel.

La diva estaba seria no decía ni una palabra, mientras veía como Santana y Quinn se acercaban a ella.

Cuando la rubia llego a los chicos, Rachel rápidamente se abalanzo hacia ella y la beso con pasión. Quinn se sorprendió y los demás chicos también, no habían visto a Rachel tan apasionada.

El beso era muy pasional, la lengua de la diva estaba tratando de buscar la su novia, que todavía seguía sorprendida por el beso.

_"creo que alguien esta necesitada..."-_dijo Mercedes riendo.

_"uhmmm yo...me voy..."-_dijo Santana separándose de las chicas.

Cuando Rachel escucho eso, se separo de Quinn y la miro con una sonrisa. Ambas tenían los labios rojos y húmedos del apasionante beso, y respiraban con dificultad a falta del aire.

_"que fue eso?"_- dijo Quinn confundida.

_"buen día amor..."-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

_"buen día...que fue eso?"-_ insistía la rubia.

_"que no puedo besar a mi novia?"-_dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

_"cla...claro...pero...pero...pensé que...no...te gustaba...este tipo de...demostraciones..."_-dijo Quinn nerviosa.

_"pues ya ves que me gustan..."_-dice Rachel molesta.

_"no te enojes Rachel...solo me sorprendió..."-_dijo Quinn mirandola.

_"como sea..._-miro a los chicos-_ vamos?"- _

_"uhmmm si..."-_dijo Kurt mirando a Quinn.

Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt caminaron hacia adentro de la escuela, mientras que los demás quedaron con Quinn.

_"que fue eso?"_- pregunto Tina.

_"eso fue muy sexy"-_dijo Puck.

_"eso fue pasional..."-_acoto Mike.

_"para mi fue asqueroso..."_-dijo Santana con cara de asco.

_"Rachel estaba marcando territorio"_-dijo Britt y todos la miraron.

_"como?"_- dijo Quinn sorprendida por la acotación de su amiga.

_"si, ella marcaba territorio...como lo hacen los perros...para que nadie les quite su lugar..."-_dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, pero era una buena hipótesis la de Britt, ahora tenia que averiguar porque lo hacia o porque quería marcar territorio.

Los chicos fueron entrando a clases, Quinn no tenia ninguna con Rachel, tenia todas con Britt, lo cual la rubia aprovechaba para preguntarle mas sobre la reacción de Rachel pero Britt solo le contestaba con otras cosas de otros temas.

Cuando era la hora del almuerzo, Santana espero a Quinn afuera del salón.

_"por fin sales..."-_dijo Santana mirando a la rubia.

_"me esperaste?"_-pregunto sorprendida.

_"si, necesitaba hablar contigo..."-_

_"sobre?"_- Quinn caminaba hacia su casillero.

_"sobre...-_la miro y bajo la voz-_ ya sabea que..."_- la latina le hizo señas con los ojos.

_"entendí..."_-dijo Quinn y guardo sus libros en el casillero.

Santana llevo a Quinn a un salón vació, así podrían hablar con mas claridad sin que nadie las interrumpiera.

_"y bien?"_- dijo Santana mirándola.

_"no se que hacer..."-_dijo Quinn sentándose en un pupitre.

_"trata por empezar a ser menos obvia rubia..."_- dijo Santana mirándola.

Rachel estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero, mientras Kurt hacia lo mismo en el suyo.

_"has visto a Quinn?"-_ le pregunta la diva.

_"no...creo que tenia clases con Britt"-_dijo Kurt.

En ese mismo momento Rachel cerro su casillero y se fue directo al de Britt.

_"hey Britt...has visto a Quinn?"-_ le pregunto Rachel.

_"la vi salir de clases con Santana..."_-dijo la bailarina.

_"con Santana?"_-pregunto confundida.

_"si, Santy la estaba esperando afuera cuando Quinn salio..."-_

Rachel se quedo pensando, asimilando lo que Britt le había dicho, no quería pensar de mas porque sabia que a nada bueno llegaría.

_"Rach...estas bien?"_-pregunto Britt al ver a la diva en estado pensativo.

_"uhmmm si, si _-sacudió su cabeza- _gracias Britt..."-_ dijo Rachel y se fue.

Lo cierto era que Rachel no sabia donde buscar a Quinn, así que comenzó por preguntarle a las porristas, pero ninguna sabia nada, le pregunto a Puck y tampoco sabia, a Mike y Tina y tampoco la habían visto, cuando vio a Sam enseguida lo cuestiono.

_"Sam has visto a Quinn?"-_pregunto la diva.

_"hey...uhmmm si...vi que entraba a un salón con Santana...por?"_-dijo el chico mirándola.

_"que salón?"-_dijo Rachel ignorando la pregunta del chico.

_"en el de historia...todo bien?"_-pregunta Sam preocupado.

_"si, gracias..."- _dijo Rachel y salio corriendo hacia el salón.

Cuando llego al salón la puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo ver a Quinn y a Santana como si estuvieran discutiendo.

_"Quinn tienes que contarle todo a Rachel..."_-dijo Santana mirándola.

_"no puedo Santana...simplemente no puedo..."_-Quinn tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

_"entonces deja de actuar como lo hace...no te das cuenta que Rachel no es tonta, se da cuenta que algo te pasa!..."-_

_"que quieres que haga?...no quiero herirla..."_-Quinn se levantaba de su asiento.

_"tienes que buscar la manera de decirle toda la verdad, yo no puedo ocultarle algo así a ella..."_-dijo Santana.

_"ya lo se!...solo dame tiempo, si?...solo un poco de tiempo..."-_dijo Quinn llorando.

_"esta bien...pero hazlo..."_- dijo Santana y la abrazo.

Rachel había escuchado suficiente, si algo le faltaba a sus pensamientos, era escuchar esa conversación entre ellas. Salio corriendo del lugar, con lagrimas en los ojos y con mucha rabia.

Rachel llego hasta las gradas y comenzó a llorar con mas sentimientos.

Finn que pasaba por ahí, recién terminado del entrenamiento, la vio y no dudo en acercarse.

_"Rach?"-_pregunto el chico acercándose a la morocha.

_"vete Finn no quiero hablar"-_dijo Rachel tapándose la cara.

_"estas llorando?"-_ se acerco mas el chico.

_"no te importa"-_ Rachel se limpiaba las lagrimas.

_"vamos Rach!...se que no he sido el mejor los últimos meses...pero he cambiado!...confiá en mi"_-dijo Finn mirándola.

Rachel alzo la vista y vio al chico con una sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que le brindaba confianza y seguridad.

_"Quinn me engaña..."-_dijo Rachel y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

_"que?"_-frunció el ceño Finn.

_"lo que oíste..."_-Rachel no quería repetirlo.

_"no puede ser, estas segura Rach?"- _

_"es Santana..."_-dijo la diva.

_"Santana?...que tiene que ver ella en esta historia?"_-pregunto el chico confundido.

_"que es Santana con la que me engaña!"_- Rachel sonaba molesta.

_"Santana _-ríe fuerte y se gana la mirada de odio de la diva- _perdón, pero no lo creo! Santana y Quinn son amigas Rach!...aparte a Santana le gusta Britt..."_-dijo Finn mirándola.

_"pues al parecer le gusta otra rubia..."-_

_"estas segura Rach?...las viste en situación comprometida...o besándose?"_-pregunto Finn.

_"hace días Quinn esta rara, esta rara conmigo, pero con los demás no!...y menos con Santana...andan juntas para todos lados, cuchichean y cada vez que me les acerco se callan!...hace __un rato estaba buscando a Quinn y la encontré con Santana en un salón _-hizo una pausa- _solas..."_- dijo Rachel llorando.

_"y que paso!"-_ pregunto el chico.

_"y Santana le decía que me tenia que contar, que me tenia que decir la verdad...y Quinn le decía que no quería hacerme sufrir...y Santana le decía que no podía ocultarme algo así..."_-Rachel lloraba con mas fuerza.

Finn no dudo y la abrazo, Rachel se aferro al chico y comenzó a sollozar como un bebe.

_"tranquila Rach...tranquila.."_-Finn le acariciaba la cabeza.

_"me engaña Finn, me engaña..."-_ Rachel lloraba.

_"Rach..._-se separo e hizo que lo mire-_ mira...va a parecer raro que te diga esto! ...pero Quinn te ama, te ama como a nadie! Y no creo que te este engañando y menos con Santana!...puede que hayas mal interpretado esa conversación -_Rachel lo miraba atento-_ y estén hablando de otra cosa!...no creo que Quinn te engañe...ha luchado mucho por tenerte con ella y no seria capaz de perderte por algo así!...piénsalo Rach...puede que te equivoques..."-_dijo Finn mirándola.

Rachel quedo pensando en las palabras de Finn y su mente dio un giro tremendo, podría haberse equivocado y Quinn no la estaba engañando, pero que era eso que le tenia que decir y no quería herirla?.

_"Rach...porque no le cantas una canción?...-_Rachel lo miro confundida_- si, una canción en la cual le digas todo lo que realmente sientas y así ella te podrá contar que es lo que realmente le pasa..."-_ dijo Finn.

_"tu crees?"_-dijo Rachel limpiándose las lagrimas.

_"claro Rach!...nadie se resistiría a una canción y menos si la cantas tu"_- Finn sonrió.

_"gracias Finn..."_-Rachel lo abrazo de nuevo.

Santana y Quinn seguían en el salón.

_"tengo que ir a hablar con los padres de Rachel.."-_dijo la rubia muy segura.

_"hablar? para que?"_- Santana la miraba confundida.

_"para evitar que Rachel cometa una locura..."-_dijo Quinn y salio del salón.

_"Quinn...Quinn..."_-grito Santana pero no la alcanzo.

Quinn salio rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento y busco su coche.

Habían pasado mas de quince minutos y la rubia ya estaba estacionando su coche en la mansión Berry. Bajo y toco el portero.

_"si?"-_dijo una voz del portero.

_"Lupe soy Quinn...necesito hablar con los señores Berry por favor!"_- dijo Quinn.

_"la señorita Rachel esta bien?"-_se preocupo Lupe.

_"si Lupe no te hagas drama, solo necesito hablar con ellos..."-_

_"esta bien señorita Quinn...-_tardo unos segundo y volvió- _puede pasar..."_-dijo Lupe.

Quinn entro a la mansión y Lupe le ordeno que se sentara en la sala, que los señores Berry ya bajaban.

Luego de unos minutos Hiram y Leroy ya estaban entrando en la sala.

_"Quinn que sorpresa..."- _dijo Hiram sonriendo.

"_no tendrías que estar en la escuela señorita?"-_dijo Leroy mirándola.

"_uhmm...si...pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes..."-_dijo Quinn seria.

"_no me digas que..."-_Hiram sonreía.

"_que, que?"-_dijo Quinn y Leroy al mismo tiempo.

"_no, nada...dinos que pasa?"_-dijo Hiram.

Los tres tomaron asiento en el sillón y la rubia se quedo callada por unos minutos.

"_vamos Quinn... no nos asustes..."-_dijo Leroy mirándola.

"_es complicado...es duro..."_-susurraba Quinn.

"_paso algo con Rachel?"_-Hiram hablo.

La rubia lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

"_se pelearon?"-_fue el turno de Leroy.

"_no, solo quiero que me prometan que no van a dejar que Rachel haga una locura..."-_

"_Quinn realmente nos estas asustando..."-_dijo Hiram.

"_no quiero asustarlos...simplemente quiero advertirlos..."-_

"_sobre que?"_-Leroy se puso serio.

"_sobre esto..."-_dijo Quinn y le entrego la carta que hacia unos días le había llegado.

Hiram y Leroy leyeron la carta atentamente y luego le dirigieron una mirada a la rubia, que esperaba nerviosa una respuesta.

"_esto...es...increíble Quinn..."-_dijo Leroy mirándola.

"_Rachel lo sabe?"_-pregunto Hiram.

Quinn bajo la mirada y una lagrima rosaba su mejilla. Los Berry se dieron cuenta de eso y se sentaron, cada uno, al lado de la rubia, la abrazaron y Quinn comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

"_tranquila..."-_le decía Hiram.

Luego de unos minutos la rubia se calmo y miro a los hombres.

"_no quiero lastimarla...de verdad no quiero..."-_dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_pero tienes que decirle la verdad Quinn..."-_dijo Hiram.

"lo se...por eso vine con ustedes...porque quiero que pase lo que pase, no dejen que cometa una locura...y cuando hablo de locura, me refiero a que deje lo que mas ama...no quiero que deje sus sueños, ni sus metas...no me lo perdonaría si ella abandona sus sueños por un capricho..."-dijo Quinn.

"_pero ella te ama..."_-dijo Leroy.

"_lo se...y yo también, la amo mas que a mi vida y por eso les pido que la protejan y la cuiden...y no le permitan que haga una locura...quiero verla triunfar en Broadway, quiero verla hacer lo que mas ama...no quiero privarla de sus sueños..."_-dijo Quinn secándose las lagrimas.

"_Quinn eso es admirable...pero estas segura?"_-dijo Hiram mirándola.

"_mas que segura...se que a la larga me lo va agradecer...y de verdad no quiero ser egoísta, ella nacio para ser una estrella y ni yo, ni nadie va a impedirle que lo sea..."_-dijo la rubia segura.

"_Quinn...eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Rachel, la verdad mereces mis respetos..."_-dijo Leroy sonriendo.

Ambos hombres se sentían muy contentos de que Quinn sea como era. La abrazaron y luego sonó el celular de la rubia.

_**Tienes que venir rápido...Rachel tiene algo preparado para ti...-Santana.**_

"_lo siento, pero tengo que irme..."_-dijo Quinn parándose.

"_prometeme que vas a decirle a Rachel hoy mismo..."_-dijo Leroy mirándola.

"_haré lo posible..."_-dijo Quinn.

"_gracias por venir a hablar con nosotros Quinn..."_-dijo Hiram.

"_era lo menos que podía hacer..."-_

"_adiós Quinn..."-_dijeron ambos hombres y despidieron a la rubia.

Quinn salio de la mansión y subió a su auto, tenia que estar rápidamente en la escuela sin que su novia sospechara nada.

Luego de unos minutos la rubia llego al Mckinley y se adentro al instituto, y en cuanto lo hizo Rachel la tomo de la mano y la arrastro a un salón vació.

"_Rach...que pasa?"_-dijo la rubia sorprendida.

Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente saco de atrás de su espalda una carta.

"_Nyada"-_dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"_si..."_-susurro Rachel mirando la carta.

"_que dice?"-_pregunto ansiosa la rubia.

"_no la he abierto...quería abrirla contigo a mi lado..."-_confeso Rachel.

Quinn trago saliva y asintió, la diva prosiguió y lentamente abrió la carta, sacando el pequeño papel que tenia dentro. Lo leyó y luego miro a la rubia.

"_y?"_-pregunto Quinn.

"_me aceptaron...-_sonrió-_ me aceptaron Quinn...-_grito-_ me aceptaron..."_-Rachel rápidamente abrazo a su novia y varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"_yo sabia mi amor..."-_dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto todos los chicos estaban en el salón de coro, esperando por el profesor Schue.

"_perdón la tardanza chicos..."-_dijo Schue entrando al salón.

"_no se preocupe..."-_dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"_falta Quinn y Rachel, no?"-_dijo Schue mirando a todos.

"_enseguida vienen..."-_dijo Santana.

"_perdón por llegar tarde..."-_dijo Quinn mirando al profesor.

"_tranquila chicas..."_-dijo Schue.

La rubia se sentó al lado de Rachel y ambas se miraron.

"_bueno chicos como saben esta es la ultima clase de Glee club, ya que viene el baile y la graduación...por eso vamos a tener un día especial...pero antes, Rachel nos quiere decir algo"_-dijo Schue señalando a la diva.

Rachel se levanto y se situó en el frente.

"_bueno se que es el ultimo día y quería contarles que fui aceptada en Nyada -_todos los chicos aplaudieron y festejaron_- por eso mismo quiero dedicarle mi ultima canción a Quinn...esta canción significa mucho para mi y espero que lo signifique para ti también..."_-dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y la rubia solo sonrió.

El piano comenzó a sonar y la melodía inundo el salón.

Rachel:

**I can't win, I can't reign**

(no puedo ganar, no puedo reinar)  
><strong>I will never win this game<strong>

(nunca podre ganar este juego)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

Quinn la mira hipnotizada y se da cuenta de la canción que le estaba cantando, su mente empieza a recordar muchas cosas.

"_hija te llego esta carta..."-dijo Judy entregándole un sobre._

"_es de Yale..."-dijo Quinn nerviosa._

"_ábrela..."-la animo su madre._

_Quinn abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla. Una tristeza invadió su interior._

"_y?"-dijo Judy._

"_me rechazaron..."-susurro Quinn._

"_oh..."-dijo Judy y rápidamente la abrazo._

**I am lost, I am vain**

(estoy perdida, soy inútil)  
><strong>I will never be the same<strong>

(nunca volveré a ser la misma)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

La sigue mirando y su mente no para de recordar mas cosas.

"_Quinn cuantas solicitudes mandaste?"-pregunto Judy mientras tenia un sobre en su mano._

"_las necesarias madre..."-dijo Quinn agarrando el sobre._

"_Nyada?"-dijo Judy frunciendo el ceño._

"_es lo menos que puedo hacer por Rachel..."-acoto Quinn mientras sacaba la carta del sobre._

_La rubia la leyó y dio un suspiro._

"_y?"-pregunto su madre._

"_lamentablemente no ha reunido las condiciones apropiadas para entrar a Nyada..."-relato Quinn mirando la carta._

"_lo lamento hija..."-dijo Judy y la abrazo._

**I won't run, I won't fly**

(no voy a correr, no voy a volar)  
><strong>I will never make it by<strong>

(nunca lo haré de nuevo)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

"_que haces?"-pregunta Santana viendo a la rubia concentrada en su laptop._

"_busco mas universidades..."-Quinn tenia pegada la mirada en la pantalla._

"_mas?...Quinn no es mucho?...digo...ya has mandado muchas solicitudes..."-la latina la miraba._

"_no me aceptaron en ninguna...tengo que buscar mas..."- Quinn tecleaba nombres en google._

"_solo en New York?"-pregunto Santana._

"_obvio...quiero estar cerca de Rachel..."- la rubia la miro._

"_como digas..."-Santana suspiro._

**I can't rest, I can't fight**

(no puedo descansar, no puedo luchar)  
><strong>All I need is you and I<strong>

(todo lo que necesito es a ti y a mi)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

Rachel mira a la rubia con mucho amor, mientras le sonríe entre cada palabra que canta.

"_como estas?"-pregunto Santana viendo a la rubia tirada en la cama._

"_perfecta..."-sonríe irónica._

"_vamos Quinn..."-Santana se sienta en la cama._

"_que quiere que te diga?...que estoy perfecta?...que no me duele nada?..."-Quinn estaba molesta._

"_no pero...no llores Quinn, no me gusta verte llorar..."-Santana le decía tristemente._

"_como quieres que no llore?...si Rachel esta de nuevo con mi hermana, volvió otra vez...ya no la tengo mas conmigo..."-Quinn vuelve a llorar._

"_shhh...tranquila..."-dijo Santana abrazándola._

**Oh, oh, oh  
>You, you, you<strong>

(ti, ti, ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>You, you, you<strong>

(ti, ti, ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

**I can't erase, so I'll take blame**

(no se puede borrar así que aceptare la culpa)  
><strong>But I can't accept that we're estranged<strong>

(pero no puedo aceptar que estemos lejos)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

Todos los chicos están sonrientes ante la semejante declaración de Rachel. Todos se encuentran felices por ambas chicas.

"_nok-nok"-dijo Brittany tocando la puerta y adentrándose a la habitación de la rubia._

"_hey..."-dijo Quinn sonriendo y levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada._

"_vinimos con refuerzos..."-dijo Santana mostrandole una bolsa de dulces._

"_y traje a Tubbi"-dijo Britt sonriendo._

"_gracias chicas...necesito su ayuda..."-dijo Quinn y se volvió a sentar en la silla._

"_sigues en tu búsqueda?"-dijo Santana mirando la laptop de la rubia._

"_ya la encontré..."-dijo Quinn sonriendo._

"_dejame ver..."-dijo Santana y le quito la laptop._

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**

(no puedo dejarte ahora, esto no puede estar bien)  
><strong>I can't take one more sleepless night<strong>

(no puedo pasar una noche mas sin dormir)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

"_estas segura Quinn?"-la miro la latina._

"_muy segura..."-Quinn asintió._

"_mira que luego no hay marcha atrás eh..."-Santana insistía._

"_tranquila...solo es una solicitud..."-dijo Quinn._

"_yo ya mande la miá..."-dijo Britt comiendo una paleta._

"_me parece perfecto Britt..."-dijo Quinn sonriendo._

"_Quinn...insisto...es..."-dijo Santana y la interrumpió la rubia._

"_ya dije que es solo una solicitud...no pierdo nada con probar..."-dijo Quinn mirándola._

**I won't soar, I won't climb**

(no me remontare, no subiré)  
><strong>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<strong>

(si tu no estas aquí, estoy paralizada)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

Santana miro a Quinn y la rubia le dijo todo con solo mirarla, estaba destruida, estaba completamente destruida y escuchar a Rachel cantarle esa canción la destruía aun mas.

**I can't look, I'm so blind**

(no puedo mirar, estoy tan siega)  
><strong>I lost my heart, I lost my mind<strong>

(perdi mi corazon, perdi mi mente)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

"_has mandado tus solicitudes?"-pregunto Rachel mientras estaba sentada en regazo de su novia y viendo su facebook._

"_claro...pero todavía no llego ninguna..."-dijo Quinn desviando la mirada._

"_que raro...ya es hora de que lleguen, no crees?"-dijo Rachel mirándola._

"_si...hablando de eso te llego la de Nyada?"-pregunto Quinn._

"_nop...todavía no, sabes que es lento el correo de New york"-dijo Rachel mirando unas fotos._

"_si claro..."-dijo Quinn sin importancia._

**Oh, oh, oh  
>You, you, you<strong>

(ti, ti, ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

**You, you, you**

(ti, ti, ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

"_jamas me separare de ti...jamas, ni aunque dejara mis sueños atrás...jamas lo haría"-dijo Rachel acariciando a una Quinn dormida. _

Lo que Rachel no sabia era que la rubia si la estaba escuchando y esa frase se quedo graba en su memoria desde ese entonces.

**I am lost, I am vain**

(estoy perdida, soy inútil)  
><strong>I will never be the same<strong>

(nunca volvere a ser la misma)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)  
><strong>Without you<strong>

(sin ti)

Rachel termino de cantar y dirigió su mirada a la rubia con una sonrisa. Quinn se levanto de su asiento y se limpio las lagrima, Rachel se acerco mas a su novia y la miro.

"_te amo..."-_susurro Rachel sonriendo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

"_lo siento..."_-dijo Quinn y soltó sus manos para salir corriendo de la sala.

Todos los chicos quedaron en shock ante la reacción de la rubia, y Santana se levanto rápidamente para correr tras Quinn.

Rachel no soportaba la idea de que Santana y Quinn tuvieran algo, rápidamente la diva salio tras Santana y todos los demás salieron atrás de Rachel.

La diva corría y corría, hasta que se encontró con Santana que estaba acariciando el rostro de Quinn. Rachel furiosa corrió y empujo a Santana con mucha fuerza.

"_que mierda te pasa Rachel..."_-dijo Santana molesta por el empujón.

"_dime que mierda te pasa a ti, con mi novia..."_-dijo Rachel furiosa.

Quinn no podía creerlo, Rachel estaba cegada por la furia y los celos. Los demás chicos llegaron y todos los de la escuela estaban reunidos en una ronda, viendo que pasaba.

"_Rachel para por favor..."_-dijo Quinn.

"_dime que te pasa con mi novia..."_-la diva empujaba a Santana.

"_no me pasa nada Rachel...deja de inventar cosas..."-_dijo Santana manteniendo la calma.

"_entonces porque mierda estas acariciando a MI novia..."-_gritaba Rachel mientras se enfrentaba a la latina.

"_NADA, RACHEL, NADA..."_-gritaba Santana sacada.

"_te gusta?...te gusta?"-_ Rachel la empujaba.

"_QUE NO!"-_grito Santana y la empujo a la diva.

Quinn no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock por la reacción de su novia, los demás chicos querían separarlas pero era imposible. Rachel agarro de los pelos a Santana y la tiro al piso, mientras que Santana se defendía, los chicos trataban de separarlas teniendo a Rachel por la cintura.

"_BASTA..."_-grito Quinn.

"_dime que mierda quieres con mi novia..."-_dijo Rachel agarrándola de los pelos y tirando de ellos.

"_nada Rachel...nada..."-_decía Santana mientras la trataba de sacársela de encima.

Rachel le pego una cachetada y Santana no lo soporto y la empujo fuerte, tirándola al piso.

"_BASTA...BASTA..."-_gritaba Quinn.

Era todo un griterío, Rachel no soportaba la mentira de Santana y Santana no soportaba la furia de la diva.

"_eres una zorra..."-_dijo Rachel y le volvió a pegar.

"_repite lo que dijiste..."-_dijo Santana furiosa.

"_que pasa aquí?"-_dijo Schue viendo la pelea.

Ambas chicas seguían agarrándose de los pelos y diciéndose malas palabras, a tal punto que Quinn no sabia que hacer y decidió actuar de una vez por todas.

"_eres una puta..."-_dijo Rachel.

"_puta tu madre..."_-dijo Santana furiosa.

"_ME VOY A INGLATERRA..."_-grito Quinn.

Las chicas pararon de pelear y todo el mundo quedo paralizado.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_**_****ok! me estan odiando, me odian, me odiaron y me van a seguir odiando...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA primero porqe mate a Shelby y ahora esto?...UFFFFF TE RRI BLE!...ya lo se!...pero tranquilas...QUEDAN 3 CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL...SOLO 3! vamos que se puede chicas!...****_**_

_no escribo NOTA DE AUTOR, porque mañana trabajo y no puedo mas del sueño jajajjajaaj...les prometo recompensarlas en los ultimos 3 capitulos que restan! :O_

_GRACIAS POR LAS FIRMAS!...ESPERO LAS PUTEADAS JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_las quiero igual!._

_BESOS _

_FLOR =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	48. MI PRIMER Y UNICO AMOR

_"que dijiste?"-_dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

Todos habían quedado callados, luego de que Quinn dijera que se iba a Inglaterra. Santana no sabia como reaccionar, sabia que Rachel estaba en shock y no quería complicar mas las cosas.

Rachel había escuchado esas palabras y su mundo se detuvo en seco, las palabras de la rubia retumbaban en su cabeza y su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte.

Quinn no pensaba, no había razonado antes de decir esas palabras, solo quería que la pelea parase y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. No era la idea de que se enterara de esa manera, pero así salio y no pudo detenerse.

_"Quinn que dijiste?"_- repitió Rachel con dolor.

_"Rach yo-yo...yo realmente...no...Rach..."_- Quinn no podía formular una simple oración para responder a la diva.

_"es verdad?"-_ Rachel la miraba dolida.

_"yo..."-_ dijo la rubia y fue interrumpida.

_"te pregunte si es verdad!...dime es verdad?"-_ Rachel sonaba molesta.

_"que mierda miran...ya termino el espectáculo..."_- dijo Santana mirando a todos con odio.

Mientras Santana los echaba a todos, Quinn se acerco a Rachel y la miro.

"amor...yo...yo..."- Quinn estaba nerviosa y trato de abrazarla.

_"ni lo intentes..._-dijo la diva separándose -_ no me toques...y no me busques..._-sus lagrimas caían sin parar- _no quiero saber nada de ti..."-_ Rachel salio corriendo de la escuela.

_"Rach...Rach..."-_ gritaba Quinn pero la diva ya se había ido.

La rubia intento salir tras su novia pero Santana la detuvo del brazo.

_"dejala Quinn...dejala que se desahogue..."-_ dijo Santana mirándola.

_"arruine todo S, lo arruine..."-_ Quinn lloraba en los brazos de su amiga.

_"tranquila Q, tranquila..."- _Santana la acariciaba.

Rachel corrió y corrió hasta que se canso y se sentó tras un árbol a llorar, todavía mas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no podía pensar siquiera, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que hacer, no sabia donde ir, no sabia nada de nada.

Quinn estaba en la casa de Santana, había pedido a Maya que pase a buscar a Beth al Kinder y la lleve con Judy, ya que ella no estaba nada bien.

_"puedes dejar de llamarla?"-_ pregunto Santana viendo a la rubia marcar una y otra vez el numero de la diva.

_"no se donde esta!"- _contesto molesta Quinn.

_"dejala que se descargue...-_la miro-_ le va hacer bien...fue desastroso la forma en la cual se entero!"-_ dijo la latina.

_"porque peleaban?"-_ pregunto Quinn dejando su celular a un lado.

_"porque pensó que tu y yo..."-_ Santana la miro e hizo unos gestos para que entendiera el final de la frase.

_"encerio?...lo que me faltaba..."_-suspiro la rubia.

_"y bueno Q...se lo habrá imaginado, tu eres sexy, yo soy sexy...y bueno andábamos juntas todo el tiempo..."_- dijo Santana tratando de calmar la histeria de su amiga.

_"no ayudas S..."- _

_"por lo menos lo intente..."-_ encogió los hombros la latina.

Rachel escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas y lloraba sin parar.

_"Rach?..._-la miro bien- _Rachel..."_- dijo una persona.

La diva alzo su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos que conocía muy bien.

_"vete!"_- dijo furiosa la morocha.

_"Rach que pasa?"_- dijo la persona viéndola en ese estado.

_"dije que te vayas..."-_ levanto la voz.

_"no me voy a ir de aquí, hasta que me digas que te pasa!..."_- exclamo la persona agachándose a la altura de la diva.

_"bien..._-se levanto-_ si no te vas tu, me largo yo..."-_ dijo Rachel y empezó a caminar.

La persona la seguía, quería saber que era lo que realmente le pasaba.

_"vamos Rach!...porque lloras?...algo te pasa..."_- dijo la persona siguiéndola.

_"dejame en paz!"-_

_"Rach _-la agarro del brazo haciendo que la diva se diera vuelta-_ te hizo algo Quinn?"-_ pregunto.

_"no te interesa..."-_ se soltó bruscamente la morocha.

_"es mi hermana y eres mi ex!...me interesa!"- _

Rachel se paro en seco y se dio vuelta, para mirarla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_"no quiero hablar Charlie!"- _

La rubia no dijo nada y solo atino a abrazarla, cosa que Rachel no tuvo mas que acceder, ya que necesitaba ese abrazo.

Luego de un buen rato abrazadas, Charlie la miro y Rachel bajo la cabeza.

_"vamos a sentarnos...-_le agarro la mano- _ven..."-_ dijo la chica llevando a la diva a un banco.

Ambas se sentaron frente a frente, pero Rachel seguía con la cabeza baja.

_"si no quieres contarme que te pasa...no lo hagas...nos quedamos así en silencio, pero no pienso dejarte sola en este estado..."-_ dijo Charlie mirándola.

Rachel al escuchar eso, alzo su cabeza y clavo sus ojos en los de la rubia.

_"porque reaccionas de esta manera?"-_ hablo la diva.

_"como?..."-_

_"así..._-la señalo- _de buena, como si nunca me hubieras lastimado o engañado o mentido, en el peor de los casos..."-_

_"porque te sigo queriendo...porque no me gusta y nunca me gusto verte llorar, sea por lo que sea y lo sabes muy bien..."-_

_"llore mucho por ti y te importo un bledo..."-_

_"lo se!...y no me lo voy a perdonar...por eso quiero empezar de cero...contigo.._.-Rachel alzo una ceja sin entender nada- _no hablo de empezar de nuevo a una relación, hablo de empezar a llevarnos bien, como amigas...como cuñadas..."-_dijo lo ultimo en susurro.

_"no confió en nada de lo que venga de ti..."_- dijo la diva dolida.

_"es mi culpa!...pero quiero aunque sea internarlo...puede ser?..."-_ la miro Charlie.

_"que quieres?"-_ ataco la diva.

_"quiero reparar mis errores y comenzar contigo, porque se que te hice mucho daño..."-_

_"y que hay de los chicos?, tu familia?..que hay de ellos?"-_

_"mi familia siempre va a ser mi familia... Los chicos...bueno ellos se deben una disculpa...pero ahora estoy contigo, podemos empezar por ti?"-_

Rachel resoplo y la miro para luego desviar su mirada al frente.

_"sabias lo de Quinn?"- _dijo Rachel después de unos minutos en silencio.

_"no, que te hizo?"-_ pregunto preocupada la chica.

_"no sabes nada verdad?"-_

_"no Rach...que paso?"-_

_"se va a Inglaterra..."_-dijo la diva y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

_"QUE!"-_ exclamo la rubia sorprendida.

_"si!...se va!..."_

_"pero como!...osea porque!...no entiendo!..."-_ decía Charlie confundida.

_"no se, no se nada...solo se que se va a Inglaterra..."_

Charlie la miro confundida y Rachel comenzó a contarle todo, desde las nacionales hasta la pelea con Santana.

_"Rach...mira _-la tomo de las manos- _se que es raro escucharlo de mi y también es raro que lo diga yo_ -negó con la cabeza- _pero tienes que hablar con Quinn, tienes que saber que es lo que realmente tiene en la cabeza, porque se va a Inglaterra...aunque seguramente es por la universidad...pero tienes que hablarlo con ella_ -tomo aire- _esto va a sonar raro, muy raro...pero te veo feliz con ella, te veo realmente feliz y se que Quinn no tiene maldad para nada...yo cometí muchos errores y no quiero pagar toda mi vida por ellos!...por eso ve a hablar con ella, no dejes que esto quede así...vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida si no hablas...hazlo, por favor..."_- le suplico la chica.

Rachel se quedo callada, no podía creer que Charlie le dijera eso, después de todo lo que había inventado y mentido por estar con ella, ahora le decía que luche por Quinn, que la hacia feliz...era raro.

_"que hacías por aquí?"_- Rachel cambiaba de tema.

Charlie sonrió y se paro, para luego dar una vuelta en su lugar.

_"mirame...que puedo hacer con estas fachas?"-_ dijo la rubia modelando un lindo equipo deportivo.

_"entrenando?"_- pregunto dudosa.

_"exacto!...la semana que viene tengo torneo, por lo cual tengo que estar en buena forma para correr la pelota..."_- ríe Charlie.

_"no vas a graduarte?"- _

_"claro que si!...ese día no tengo partido...así que graduarme es mi prioridad ese día!"_- sonríe la rubia.

_"fuiste aceptada en alguna universidad?"-_

_"no, yo voy a estudiar tenis en New York, en la escuela que hay allá...la de Roger Thomas...aparte de aprender tenis puedes estudiar una carrera universitaria..."-_

_"eso es excelente!..."-_

_"y tu?..."_-pregunto Charlie.

_"fui aceptada en Nyada -sonríe cabizbaja- tarde, pero me aceptaron!...igual no se que hacer..."-_

_"vamos Rach! Es tu sueño!...es Nyada!...creo que conozco toda la historia porque te encargaste de contármela una y otra vez..."_- reía Charlie, mientras recordaba las veces que la morocha le contaba la historia de Nyada.

_"ya no se que hacer...mi mundo se vino abajo con la noticia de Quinn..."-_

_"Rach...habla con ella, ella va a saber que decirte...pero hablalo..."-_

Rachel no dijo nada, solo la abrazo y se quedaron así unos minutos.

_"gracias..."-_susurro la diva mientras se desprendía del abrazo.

_"no me agradezcas es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo el daño que te cause..."-_

_"supongo que si..."-_

_"bueno -_miro su reloj- _creo que debería irme, mi rutina se acaba y no he corrido mis cuatro kilómetros..."_- ríe la rubia.

_"bueno..._-se para- _entonces...nos vemos en el baile?"-_pregunta la diva.

_"claro...iré con...la verdad no se con quien_ -ríe- _pero iré...espero verte con Quinn, feliz y radiante"_-

_"eso espero..."-_

_"adiós Rach...y habla con ella..."_-dijo Charlie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_"gracias..."-_

Charlie solo sonrió y salio de nuevo trotando.

Rachel se quedo sentada un rato, pensando y luego se paro decidida a ir a buscar una explicación.

_Hola?_ - Santana atendió su celular, viendo el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla.

_No digas que soy yo, seguramente estas con Quinn...necesito que hablemos!-_ dijo Rachel.

_Estas segura?-_

_Si...-_

_Segura?-_

_No pienso volver a pegarte...lo juro!-_

_Esta bien!...donde estas?-_

_En el parque, cerca de la fuente!-_

_Esta bien! En diez minutos estoy allí...-_

_Gracias!- _dijo Rachel y colgó el teléfono.

_"quien era?"_- pregunto Quinn al ver el rostro de Santana.

La latina había quedado confundida, después del llamado de Rachel pero tenia que saber que era lo que quería y explicarle bien como eran las cosas.

_"uhmmm Britt..."_- mintió Santana.

_"paso algo?"-_

_"quiere que vaya a verla...te quedas un rato aquí?"-_ dijo Santana mirándola.

_"no, tranquila voy a mi casa a descansar un rato!..."-_

_"esta bien...cualquier cosa me avisas si?"- _

_"claro -_se acerco a saludarla-_ no te preocupes..."_- dijo la rubia y salio de la casa de la latina.

Santana se quedo unos minutos pensando y luego salio directo al encuentro con Rachel.

Luego de unos quince minutos Santana caminaba por el parque en busca de la morocha.

"_hola"- _dijo Santana parándose enfrente de la diva.

"_hola..."_-se paro Rachel.

"_dime..."_- Santana se cruzo de brazos y la miro.

"_siéntate..."-_ofreció la morocha.

"_así estoy bien..."-_

"_vamos San...siéntate..."-_

Santana la miro unos segundos y se sentó. Rachel se volvió a sentar y ambas quedaron frente a frente.

"_antes que nada...quiero pedirte perdón, reaccione de la peor manera...nunca pensé reaccionar así, no fue mi intención pero los...celos me jugaron una mala pasada..."-_Rachel bajaba su mirada.

"_esta todo bien, ya paso...me di cuenta que tienes un buen carácter _-sonrió-_ y eso me gusta...pero no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar..._-la diva la miro-_ es con Quinn, ella esta preocupada...te llama todo el tiempo y no la esta pasando bien..."-_

"_yo tampoco sabes?...es horrible enterarte de que tu novia se va a Inglaterra, de esa manera!..."-_la diva la miraba.

"_ya lo se!...pero tienes que hablar con ella, para que te explique todo...Rach...no te encierres en ese problema...se que fue complicado, pero disfrutala que puedes, disfruta todo lo que puedas con ella...la tienes, la tienes a tus pies...hazlo, porque cuando te quieras dar cuenta Quinn se va a ir y tu te vas a quedar con ese sabor amargo de no poder haberla disfrutado las ultimas semanas..."-_dijo Santana sincera.

Rachel la quedo mirando y su mente viajo unos segundos y cuando volvió a la situación en la que estaba, se dio cuenta que Santana tenia razón, que debía ir a hablar con Quinn. Se paro rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_y eso?"-_dice Santana al recibir el beso.

"_agradecimiento..."-_

"_por?"_

"_por hacerme abrir los ojos...luego nos vemos..."-_dijo Rachel y salio corriendo fuera del parque.

Luego de unas cuantas cuadras Rachel llego a la casa de Quinn, toco el timbre y Maya le abrió con una sonrisa.

"_Rachel...que sorpresa..."-_dijo la chica.

"_Maya...esta Quinn?"-_

"_si, esta arriba...en su habitación..."-_

Rachel la quedo mirando y la chica la dejo pasar, la diva subió las escaleras y se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de su novia. Toco dos veces la puerta y cuando se abrió pudo notar a una Quinn con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"_Rach..."_-dijo la rubia y rápidamente la abrazo.

Rachel cerro los ojos ante el contacto y apretó sus brazos, necesitaba ese abrazo de su novia.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron y Quinn la miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Rach...de-dejame que te explique por favor..."_-dijo Quinn sollozando.

"_Quinn...tranquila, vengo para que me expliques todo como se debe...necesito saberlo..."-_dijo Rachel tomando las manos de su novia.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la cama de la rubia y Quinn tomo aire.

"_mira Rach...realmente no sabia como decírtelo, no sabia como enfrentarte...no tenia la menor idea como ibas a reaccionar...se que estuve rara, pero es que no podía pensar en nada...no sabia que hacer con esa carta...de verdad no me la esperaba..."-_

"_pero mandaste la solicitud o no?"_-Rachel la mira.

"_si, lo hice cuando vos estabas con Charlie...pensé que era la mejor forma de olvidarte o de separarme de ti...jamas pensé que me iban a aceptar..."-_

Rachel se quedo callada unos segundos y una lagrima empezó a correr por su mejilla.

"_si yo no hubiera estado con Charlie...nada de..."-_y fue interrumpida.

"_ni lo digas, no te eches la culpa...fui yo quien mando la solicitud, fui yo quien se arriesgo a irse de esta maldita ciudad...fui yo R ach...no te culpes..."_-le acariciaba el rostro.

"_pue...puedo...de-dejar..."-_

"_ni lo digas...solo quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, que jamas en mi vida había amado tanto a una persona...te juro...sos lo mas hermoso que tengo y que voy a tener el resto de mis días..."_-Quinn lloraba mientras tenia el rostro de su novia en sus manos.

"_te amo"-_ susurro Rachel y la beso.

El beso no se profundizo porque Rachel se separo y la miro.

"_necesito un vaso de agua...vengo corriendo desde el parque y mi estado físico no es el mejor últimamente..."_-sonríe la diva.

"_claro...ya te traigo..."_-dijo Quinn y salio de su habitación.

Rachel se había levantado de la cama para ver por la ventana, estaba esperando que su novia le traiga el vaso con agua. Cuando se da vuelta ve unas cartas arriba del escritorio de la rubia y se acerca y las agarra, lee una por una el sobre y todas eran de universidades distintas, la diva se fija para ver si no viene su novia y abre una de ellas.

_Lamentamos informarle que usted ha sido rechazada por nuestra universidad..._

abrió otra y decía lo mismo y así con las cinco cartas que tenia, todas de rechazo, no lo podía creer había sido rechaza por cinco universidades.

"_amor no había a..."_- y la rubia se quedo congelada al ver a Rachel con las cartas en la mano.

"_fuiste rechazada por cinco universidades..."_-dijo la diva.

"_Rach...te..."-_

"_porque no me dijiste nada?"-_

Quinn dejo el vaso en el escritorio y la miro.

"_tenia miedo que pasara esto, que me rechazaran y que no pueda acompañarte a ningún lado...como vez -_agarro las cartas_- todas estas universidades son en New York...lo único que pensaba era ir contigo, estar juntas...aunque sea los fines de semana...incluso mande la solicitud a..."-_

"_Nyada..."-_termino la frase Rachel.

"_exacto...pero como vez, no soy tan buena como tu o Kurt...solo quería estar cerca tuyo...pero no pude..."_-Quinn bajo la mirada.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo la abrazo y Quinn rompió en llanto. La diva sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, que no tenia que dejar que nadie ni nada las separara.

Ambas chicas quedaron así por unos minutos mas y luego de eso se acostaron en la cama un rato.

Rachel acariciaba el pelo de la rubia, mientras que esta estaba recostada en su regazo.

"_tienes con quien ir al baile?"_-pregunto Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

Quinn lentamente se levanto y la miro.

"_amor de eso te quería hablar...-_Rachel la miro- _es que mi mama se va el fin de semana, por una urgencia...y Maya no va a estar porque también se graduá...entonces no tengo con quien dejar a Beth...lamentablemente no voy a poder ir al baile..."_-dice la rubia agachando la mirada.

"_no importa mi vida...me quedo contigo y Beth..."-_

"_no, no, no...no voy a permitir que tu te pierdas el baile...vete con los chicos...luego si quieres vienes, pero no pienso dejar que te pierdas el baile por mi culpa..."-_

"_pero amor..."-_

"_NO!...dije que no señorita Berry..."_-dijo Quinn sonando dura.

"_esta bien Fabray...como digas..."_-Rachel volvió a acomodar a la rubia en su regazo.

Tres días después:

Santana, Brittany y Quinn estaban en la habitación de la segunda rubia.

"_no entiendo como la enana no sospecha nada..."-_dijo Santana riendo.

"_es porque ten..._-se quedo pensando-_ le dijiste enana?..."-_frunció el ceño Quinn.

"_si...es que bueno..._-se gano la mirada asesina de ambas rubias- _esta bien, perdón...Rachel...esta bien?"_-la latina rodó los ojos.

"_bueno como te decía...es que con la ayuda de los padres de Rachel no pudo sospechar nada de nada..."-_

"_tienes a tus suegros a tu merced..."_-ríe Santana.

"_Rachel...es muy buena y no se imagina nada de lo que Quinn le tiene preparado..."_-acoto Britt.

"_claro...y bueno hablando de esto...con quienes van a ir ustedes?"_-dijo Quinn levantando una ceja.

"_todavía con nadie...pero tengo tiempo o no?"_-dijo Santana mirando el reloj.

"_yo todavía no tengo a nadie..."-_agacho la cabeza Britt.

Quinn le hacia señas a Santana, con la mirada, para que invitara a la rubia, era su oportunidad. Pero Santana le negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que Quinn frunciera el ceño.

"_Britt...no es tu teléfono el que suena?"-_dijo Quinn escuchando un sonido.

"_uhmmm...si...esta abajo ahora vengo..."-_dijo Britt y salio de la habitación.

Quinn se percato de que Britt haya bajado las escaleras y se acerco a Santana.

"_que mierda te pasa?...porque no la invitas?"-_

"_porque quiero que sea especial...tengo algo preparado...mientras tu conquistas a tu chica, yo me __llevo a Britt al parque..."_-dijo Santana sonriendo.

"_esa es mi amiga..."_-dijo Quinn chocando los cinco.

Había llegado la tarde y Rachel estaba en su cuarto, haciendo sus videos para subir a su MySpace, cuando sonó su celular, pensó que era Quinn pero vio la pantalla y noto que el numero era desconocido y con miedo contesto.

_Hola?-_ contesto Rachel.

_Hola...soy Cherise, soy la asistente de Barbra...-_

_Perdón, creo que se equivoco de numero...-_

_No, perdón...usted es Rachel Berry?-_

_Si...pero quien es?-_

_Como ya te dije, soy Charise...asistente de Barbra...-_

_Que Barbra?-_

_Barbra Streinsand...-_

Rachel escucho ese nombre y rápidamente abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía formular ninguna palabra, su boca se había quedado seca.

_Hola?_- repetían del otro lado del teléfono.

_Ho-ho-hola...-_

_Rachel necesito que me hagas un favor...-_

_Que...que favor?-_

_Necesito que abras tu twitter por favor...-_

Rachel quedo confundida pero rápidamente agarro su laptop y abrió su twitter.

_Ya esta...-_ dijo Rachel y rápidamente empezó a leer sus twett y todo lo demás, hasta que pego un grito realmente ensordecedor.

"_Rachel estas bien?"_-llego Leroy hasta su habitación.

_Rachel?-_ le decían del otro lado del teléfono.

Rachel se habia quedado anonadada viendo los TT de twitter. Rabia 10 y uno de ellos era _**#RachelQuieresIrAlBaileConmigo**_ y luego había otro que decía_** #QuinnAndRachel.**_

"_Rachel, cariño...que te pasa?"-_dijo Leroy insistiendo.

Rachel le señalo la pantalla de su laptop y Leroy lo miro fijamente, claramente ya sabia porque Rachel había pegado ese grito.

_Rachel? _-decía la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

_Si, si...perdón...-_

_Has visto los TT? -_

_Ss...si...co...como lo...sabe?-_

_Bueno eso no te lo voy a explicar yo...te voy a pasar con una persona que te va a explicar todo..._-dijo Cherise y paso el celular a otra persona.

_Rachel? -_dijo otra voz.

_Si?...-_

_Soy Barbra...un gusto...-_

Cuando Rachel escucho Barbra se quedo sorprendida, no sabia que decir, que hacer o como reaccionar.

_Rachel?-_

_Dios...te...te...te ad...admiro...mu...mucho...mucho...-_decía Rachel nerviosa.

_Tranquila lo se!...alguien se encargo de hacérmelo saber...-_

_Qu...quien? -_

_Bueno una personita muy linda, rubia y con ojos muy bellos me busco todos estos días para que pudiera darte una sorpresa...me pidió que viera tu MySpace y realmente quede sorprendida, tienes talento niña...mucho talento y me encantaría poder verte en una obra de Broadway y aplaudir como loca...-_

_No lo puedo creer...eres la verdadera Barbra?...-_

_Claro...mira...fijate en mi twitter oficial y te vas a dar cuenta quien es esa persona que vino a contarme sobre ti...-_

Rachel rápidamente abrió el twitter de Barbra y se vio que el ultimo tweet decía_** "por favor ayudemos a una amiga QuinnFabray para que RachelBerry le diga que si y vayan al baile juntas"**_. Cuando la diva lo termino de leer se le cayeron algunas lagrimas.

Hiram y Leroy ya estaban con su hija, tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba.

_Lo has visto?...has visto que soy la verdadera Barbra?-_

_Dios es increíble...co-como paso?-_

_Lo único que te pido ahora, es que vayas rápidamente a la puerta de tu casa...-_

Rachel bajo rápidamente las escaleras, seguida de sus padres y abrió la puerta de su casa y pudo divisar a Quinn parada en la entrada de su mansión, otra vez corrió hasta llegar a la entrada y abrió las rejas.

La rubia tenia un ramo de rosas y unas bolsas con el logotipo de Barbra oficial.

_Lo que tiene tu chica, son cosas que yo misma me encargue de obsequiarte y firmarte algunas dedicatorias...espero que te guste y le digas que si a esa rubia bonita...de verdad me ha demostrado que te ama con locura...-_

_Gracias...de verdad gracias...-_

_Bueno Rachel disfruta todo...y ponte bonita esta noche...espero poder ver alguna foto de ustedes dos en la fiesta...-_

_Claro, se la mandare con gusto...-_

_Adiós Rachel y se feliz...-_

_Gracias Barbra...-_

Rachel quedo mirando el teléfono y luego levanto su mirada y pudo ver a una Quinn sonriendo y rápidamente se lanzo a sus brazos, haciendo que la rubia soltara las bolsas y dejara caer el ramo.

"_te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..."-_besaba la diva a su novia.

"_eso que quiere decir?"-_dijo Quinn riendo.

"_que si tonta...que si..."-_dijo Rachel abrazándola.

Santana y Britt estaban en el parque y la rubia estaba dándole de comer a los patos cuando de pronto vio que un globo bajaba del cielo, cuando agarro el hilo vio que colgaba un palito de el, lo abrió y lo leyó.

"_quieres ir al baile conmigo princesa?...San"_

Britt sonrió y rápidamente fue a abrazar a la latina.

"_claro que si..."-_dijo Brittany saltando con la latina.

Ya era la hora de irse al baile, Quinn bajaba las escaleras mientras que Judy le sacaba fotos como loca.

"_mama deja de sacar fotos..."_-decía Quinn bajando despacio las escaleras.

"_es que estas hermosa Quinnie..."-_

Quinn vestía un hermoso y delicado vestido de ceda, color salmón con un peinado sumamente excepcional y un maquillaje hermoso, el cual resaltaba sus hermosos ojos.

"eres la mejor de las princesas mami..."-dijo Beth mirando a la rubia.

"_gracias preciosa...pero sabes que?...tu eres la princesa mas hermosa de toooooodaaaaaaa esta __tierra..."-_dijo Quinn abrazando a la niña.

Se escucha una bocina de fondo y luego la puerta se abre.

"_vamos Fabray que tu Julieta debe estar ansiosa..."-_dijo entrando Santana.

"_esta bien, esta bien..._-se agacho para quedar a la altura de Beth- _hasta mañana princesa, portate bien, si?_"-le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"_saluda a Rachel por mi..."_-dijo Beth.

"_claro..."-_dijo Quinn y luego saludo a su madre.

"_suerte hija, diviértete..."_-dijo Judy sonriendo mientras veía como se iba la rubia. _"HIJA"_-grito de nuevo la madre.

Judy le mostró una pequeña caja y la rubia corrió de nuevo hasta encontrarse con su madre.

"_gracias..."_-agarro la caja.

"_cuidala mucho..."-_

"_como a mi vida..."-_dijo Quinn y ahora si salio en busca de su chica.

Entre todos los chicos, habían alquilado una limusina, ya estaban todos. Puck con Maddie, una porrista, Sam con Mercedes, Tina con Mike, Artie con una amiga, Finn con otra porrista, Santana con Britt, Kurt con Blaine y por supuesto faltaba Quinn con Rachel.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la diva, Quinn bajo lentamente y entro a la mansión, toco el timbre y le abrieron los padres de Rachel.

"_hola señores Berry..."-_dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"_dios...estas preciosa Quinn..."-_dijo Hiram sonriendo.

"_gracias..."-_

"_Rachel enseguida baja..."-_

Quinn se quedo esperando en la sala, mientras que Leroy y Hiram preparaban sus maquinas de fotos. Cuando todo estaba listo, Quinn pudo ver como Rachel bajaba de las escaleras lentamente.

La diva vestía un super vestido de noche, color azul marino, su maquillaje era increíble y su peinado era todavía mas. Quinn la veía bajar y no sabia como reaccionar, estaba tan hermosa y tan enamorada.

"_estas hermosa..."-_susurro Quinn al ver que su novia llegaba al piso donde estaba ella.

"_tu no te quedas atrás..."-_dijo Rachel en el mismo tono.

Quinn con mucho nerviosismo le entrego la caja, que adentro tenia una gardenia blanca con una cinta azul.

"_como sabias el color de mi vestido?"_-dijo la diva.

"_solo la compre pensando en ti..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo mientras le ponía la rosa.

"_foto"-_grito Leroy y comenzó a sacar fotos.

Después de unos minutos de flashes ambas salieron despidiéndose de los hombres, para subir a la limusina y disfrutar de su noche.

La fiesta en el gimnasio estaba de maravillas, estaba completamente increíble, Quinn y Rachel no se separaron en toda la noche y los chicos estaban todos contentos. Realmente era una noche imperdible.

Quinn tomo a Rachel de la cintura y le susurro al odio _"vamos...necesito un tiempo a solas contigo..."._ Ambas chicas salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron a las gradas. Subieron hasta lo mas alto y ambas se miraron.

"_te prometo que cuando tenga mucha, mucha, mucha plata te llevare lo mas alto posible, para que veas las estrellas...pero por ahora tengo estas gradas que nos acercan un poco mas..."-_dijo Quinn mirando al cielo.

"_eres hermosa y ni todo el dinero del mundo va a comprar todo lo que has hecho por mi..."-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

Quinn la miro y ambas se besaron, luego de unos segundos miraron al cielo y unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer.

"_nos vamos a mojar..."-_dijo Rachel.

"_nunca has besado bajo la lluvia?"-_

"_nunca he besado a una rubia de ojos hermosos, bajo la lluvia..."_-dijo Rachel y en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer.

"_entonces hazlo..."_-dijo Quinn.

Rachel se acerco a su novia y la beso tierna pero pasionalmente. Ese beso duro varios minutos, hasta que se separaron y quedaron frente con frente.

"_eres mi primer amor..."_-susurro Quinn.

"_y tu eres mi primer y único amor..."-_dijo Rachel y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_waaaaaaaaaaaaaa solo DOS CAPITULOS NADA MAS!...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... SNIF SNIF!..._

_como MIERDA me costo escribir es CAPITULO DE MIERDA! jajajajajajaja_

_DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO ES QUE TRABAJO A LA TARDE Y NO TENGO TIEMPO DE NADA!...pero ya me acomodare y queden pendientes_

_SOLO DOS CAPITULOS NADA MAS!..._

_la segunda parte todavia no tiene nombre, pero es MUY INTERESANTE!..._

_gracias a todos los nuevos que leen y gracias a todos los que siempre firman y demas!... de verdad GRACIAS INFINITAS!_

_si quieren ver material exclusivo entren a la pagina del fic!..._

_PRONTO PUBLICARE EL ALBUM DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE! :D_

_PD: felicitaciones a mi colega KARLA que ya termina su fic!...y luego empieza otro!...GO!KARLA..._

_besitos a todas!_

_Flor :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	49. LA GRADUACIÓN

Una semana después.

Una semana donde habían pasado cosas, Quinn y Rachel habían dejado de hablar de sus proyectos, para vivir intensamente su amor, ese que jamas dejaron de demostrarse.

Charlie había ganado el torneo y ahora era conocida como la "nueva promesa del tenis mundial".

Santana y Brittany estaban tratando de empezar algo, en el baile se la pasaron juntas y hasta hubo un momento donde desaparecieron mas de una hora.

Todos estaban contentos, era la ultima vez que se verían en las instalaciones de Mckinley, era el ultimo día.

"_crees que este vestido me quede bien?"-_dijo Quinn mostrandole un vestido a su madre.

"_todo te quedaría perfecto hija..."-_

"_mama no ayudas...necesito algo perfecto..."_-dijo la rubia.

"_al fin y al cabo lo vas a tapar con la toga..."_-dijo la señora.

"_mama!"_-se enojo la chica.

"_esta bien, esta bien...me gusta mas ese"-_Judy señala un vestido.

"_segura?..."-_

"_claro...te vas a ver hermosa con ese..."-_Judy le sonríe.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial un hombre sale con mas de seis bolsas en las manos.

"_señorita es necesario todo esto?"_-pregunta un hombre con traje.

"_claro Pedro...es totalmente necesario..."-_

"_pero solo tiene que usar un vestido y ha traído_ -levanta las bolsas- c_omo seis, sin contar los zapatos..."-_

"_Pedro...es importante, es mi graduación y quiero verme hermosa, brillante...aparte quiero estar linda para Quinn..."_-dice Rachel sonrojándose.

"_señorita perdone, pero la señorita Quinn siempre la encuentra hermosa...hasta cuando se levanta con su pijama de invierno..."_-ríe el hombre.

"_Pedro..._-lo mira y ríe-_ tienes razón, pero esta ocasión es especial...así que vamos a ver mas vestidos..."_-dijo la diva caminando.

El hombre la siguió y reía por lo bajo, no había servido de nada lo que le había dicho.

Pedro era el chófer de Rachel, siempre que salia de comprar iba con el porque se sentía mas cómoda.

Se escuchaban risas en la sala de la casa de una rubia, risas contagiosas.

"_basta...basta...basta..."_-reía una pequeña.

"_entonces no me digas Quinn..."_-la rubia seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

"_est...esta...esta...bien..."-decía_ la pequeña.

"_bien..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_ufff..."-_dijo Beth cansada.

"_si vuelves a decirme Quinn te lo haré mas tiempo..."_-la señala la rubia.

"_te portaste mal, por eso te lo dije..."_-la pequeña encoje los hombros.

"_porque?"-_

"_porque me has prometido salir a tomar un helado y no lo hicimos, estuviste todo el día probándote vestidos..."-_

"_todavía no termino el día, así que no tienes porque preocuparte..."-_sonríe la rubia.

"_eso quiere decir que..."_-Beth sonríe.

"_que tienes que ir arriba a cambiarte y luego vamos..."-_

"_bien!"-_grita Beth y sale corriendo hacia su habitación.

"_DESPACIO..."-_grita Judy desde la cocina.

Quinn se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la cocina con su madre. Judy le había dicho que tenia que hablar con ella, cuando Beth no estuviera y ahora era la oportunidad.

"_de que tenias que hablarme mama"_-dijo Quinn sentándose en una silla.

Judy se dio vuelta y se sentó en una silla, ambas estaban con las manos en la mesa.

"_te escucho..."_-dijo Quinn ya que su madre no sabia como empezar.

La mujer se dio vuelta y agarro su bolso, lo abrió y saco de el, un sobre y se lo entrego a la rubia.

"_no me digas que es otro rechazo de universidad?"-_

"_no...antes de que lo abras voy a contarte algo..."-_

"_me estas asustando mama..."-_

Judy tomo aire y la miro.

"_tengo una oferta de trabajo...muy importante..."-_

"_eso es increíble...es maravilloso..."_-Quinn sonaba contenta.

"_pero es fuera del país..."-_ la cara de Quinn cambio por completo.

"_que?...do...donde...es?"_-estaba confundida la rubia.

"_abre el sobre..."-_le indico Judy.

Quinn no entendía nada, solo abrió el sobre y saco tres pasajes.

"_tres pasajes?...no entiendo mama..."_-fruncía el ceño Quinn.

"_hable con mi jefe, le conté nuestra situación..."-_

"_nuestra?"-_

"_dejame continuar..._-Quinn asintió- _bueno y me informo sobre un trabajo, un trabajo fuera del país...me dijo que reunía todas las condiciones para estar en ese puesto..._-hizo un silencio- _me ofreció ser la encargada de una empresa..."-_

"_donde es esa empresa?"_-pregunta lentamente Quinn.

"_mira los pasajes..."-_

Quinn mira bien los pasajes, y levanta la vista para verla a su madre.

"_Inglaterra..."-_susurra la rubia.

"_exacto...son tres boletos de avión, para mi, tu y Beth..."-sonríe_ la mujer.

Quinn se levantan y rápidamente abraza a su madre, unas lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos pero es de alegría.

"_jamas me separaría de ustedes...quiero que lo tengas en cuenta..."_-dice Judy.

Un chico se encuentra sentado en una cama.

"_que tal este?"_-dice Rachel saliendo del baño.

"_te haz probado unos siete vestidos y por mas que te diga que te queda hermoso ninguno te convence..."_-dijo Kurt resoplando.

"_es que ninguno es perfecto...tengo que estar perfecta...Quinn tiene que verme perfecta..."_-dice Rachel haciendo pucheros.

"_mira diva..._-se acerca a Rachel- _Quinn por mas que te pongas lo que te pongas te va a ver perfecta SIEMPRE...porque para ella lo eres así..."_-la señala.

"_pero es mi graduación..."-_baja la cabeza.

"_me gusta el vestido ese...el strapless rojo..."_-dijo Kurt señalando un vestido.

"_seguro?"_-Rachel hace cara rara.

"_seguro..."-_

la graduación tenia un horario, y ese era a las 6:30pm. Eran apenas las seis y Quinn todavía no salia de la peluquería.

"_hija se va hacer tarde..."_-susurra Judy.

"_ya esta"-_dijo Quinn parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Judy respiro aliviada y le pago a la peluquera. Ambas salieron del salón y se dirigieron rápidamente a su casa, la rubia todavía tenia que cambiarse y por supuesto cambiar a Beth y Judy también tenia que producirse.

El Mckinley estaba decorado para los graduados, la entrega de diplomas se llevaría acabo en el campo de fútbol, ya que había mucha gente invitada y en el salón principal no iban a entrar.

Un gran telón, era la entrada, rojo y de muy buena tela. Estaba ubicado justo en la entrada del campo. Sillas blancas por todos lados, un gran escenario y muchos globos rojos, con la insignia graba de WMHS en negro.

Las primeras filas de silla eran para los graduados, tenían asignado cada uno con sus nombres. Cada silla tenia un pequeño ramo de rosas para cada uno de los chicos.

Emma, Will, Sue, el director Figgins y todos los profesores, ya estaban listos para la gran fiesta.

La gente comenzaba a llegar y se comenzaba a ubicar en las sillas y en las gradas.

Los chicos comenzaron a llegar.

"_wow...no puedo creer que sea nuestras graduación"_-comenta Puck llegando hasta Mercedes y Sam.

"_la verdad que es increíble hermano..."_-dijo Sam.

Brittany y Santana se encontraban en la entrada.

"_estas hermosa"_-dice Santana mirándola.

"_tengo esto puesto...-_señala la toga- _como puedes verme?"_-dice Britt confundida.

"_porque por mas que te tapes de pies a cabeza, siempre te voy a ver hermosa..."-_

"_eres un amor..."_-dijo Britt y la abrazo.

Estaban todos esperando a Rachel y a Quinn. Se situaban detrás del gran telón, apunto de salir.

"_donde esta Rachel?"_-pregunta Kurt.

"_y Quinn?"-_acota Santana.

Una rubia baja rápidamente de un auto.

"_hija despacio..."-_dice Judy.

"_mama llego tarde..."-_

"_mami..."-_grita Beth.

Quinn al escuchar esa voz se da vuelta y la mira.

"_suerte..."-_le dice la pequeña y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn sonríe ante el contacto y la abraza fuerte, para luego ir corriendo hasta la entrada del campo.

"_por fin...donde esta Rachel?"_-dice Mercedes mirando a la rubia.

"_todavía no llego?"_-dijo Quinn.

"_no...pensamos que estaba contigo..."_-dijo Finn.

"_no!..."_-dijo preocupada la rubia.

Cuando Quinn termino de decir esa palabra todos se dieron vuelta, habían escuchado un _"aquí estoy"_ y era nada menos que de Rachel. Todos quedaron sorprendidos porque la diva tenia su toga desabrochada y se veía el vestido rojo que tenia.

Era un vestido strapless rojo con un moño azul marino, al descubierto estaban sus hermosas piernas y tenia un maquillaje perfecto, lo mismo pasaba con el peinado.

Quinn sonrió y corrió a verla, se paro justo adelante de ella.

"_estas preciosa...sos perfecta..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_gracias...tu también estas hermosa...y sabes que eres perfecta..."-_dijo la diva.

Quinn se acerco mas a la diva y la beso, un beso dulce y tierno, lleno de amor como todos los que se daban.

"_perdón...pero nos esperan..."_-dijo Sam acercándose.

"_claro..."-_dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Quinn le agarro el gorro a Rachel, que tenia en una de sus manos y se lo puso tiernamente, para luego abrocharle la toga.

"_lista..."_-sonríe la rubia.

"_te amo..."_-susurro Rachel y le dio un ultimo beso.

El director Figgins subió al escenario y se situó detrás del atril, con una gran insignia WMHS, golpeo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

"_buenas tardes a todos, hoy es un día muy especial...recibamos a los graduados..."_-dijo Figgins y señalo a los chicos.

El telón se levanto y los chicos estaban en dos filas, caminaron así hasta llegar a sus lugares.

Las sillas estaban bien acomodadas y cada una con sus nombres, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Charlie, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Sophie, Mike, Finn y Puck, así estaban ubicadas las sillas.

Todos se sentaron y el director Figgins dio por comenzada la ceremonia.

La ceremonia había comenzado con un video que Artie hizo para sus compañeros, donde mostraba a cada uno de ellos, en diferentes lugares, a Finn en el campo de fútbol, a Rachel en el auditorio, a Quinn con las Cheerios, a Santana con Britt, a Charlie practicando tenis, a Puck tocando la guitarra, a Mike bailando, y así a todos los chicos haciendo algo que realmente les apasiona.

Todos los chicos tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas y aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo a Artie.

Luego de varios discursos y uno que otro recuerdo, llego la hora de que el profesor Schue hablara.

El profesor subió al escenario y se situó detrás del atril, saco un papel y corrigió su voz con un pequeño ruido.

"_ufff...que rápido pasan los años no? _-dice el profesor mirando a los chicos- _pensar que cuando comenzaron, nadie quería que les enseñara español_ -todos rieron- _el primer día de clases, hace tres años, cuando llegue lo primero que vi en la estantería de trofeos, fue el trofeo de las nacionales, de años atrás de un grupo de chicos que cantaba. Busque toda la historia y supe que tenia que volver hacer algo parecido, cuando nadie confiaba en mi la única que se acerco fue Rachel _-la diva sonrió- _y me pareció un gesto muy lindo de su parte, pero cuando empezó con sus aires de diva no sabia donde meterla _-todos rieron- _luego llegaron mas y mas chicos y mirennos...ganamos las nacionales, esta vez con el mejor coro de todo el país...por eso chicos, quiero decirles que esto es solo el principio de algo impresionante, se que cada uno tiene una carrera por seguir y por mas dificil que parezca nada es imposible, nada es imposible si se tiene fe...muchas gracias a ustedes por este gran año y muchas felicidades...ya son LOS GRADUADOS DEL MCKINLEY"_ -dijo Schue y termino con su discurso.

Todos los chicos aplaudieron emocionados y le dedicaron algunos gritos.

Había pasado unos cuarenta minutos de la ceremonia y ya era hora de la entrega de diplomas y medallas.

El director Figgins subió al escenario acompañado de Will y Sue, quien se encargarían de entregar las medallas y diplomas.

"_primero antes que nada, gracias a todos por venir y muchas felicidades a los graduados...ahora la señorita Pillsbury me hará el honor de entregar los diplomas"-_dijo Figgins.

Emma subió al escenario y sonrió.

"_ahora si, procedamos con la entrega...Noah Puckerman, universidad de Stanford"_-dijo Emma.

Puck subió al escenario y agarro el diploma que le dio Will y la medalla que le puso Sue, luego de eso levanto el diploma y todos aplaudieron.

"_Santana Lopez, Berklee College of Music..."-_

Santana subió y Brittany rápidamente se paro a aplaudir, la latina recibió el diploma y la medalla con un "lo conseguiste Lopez" de Sue.

"_Sam Evans, Universidad de Chicago..."-_

Sam subió a recibir su diploma y su medalla.

"_Brittany S. Pierce, universidad de Juilliard..."-_

Britt subió contenta a recibir su diploma, mientras que todos sus compañeros se pararon a aplaudirla, la verdad se lo merecía.

"_Kurt Hummel, universidad de Nyada..."-_

El chico fue a recibir su diploma. Todos aplaudían contentos.

"_Mercedes Jones, universidad de Yale..."-_

Todos felices aplaudían.

"_Mike Chang, universidad de Juilliard..."-_

El asiático subió como loco y todos rieron mientras aplaudían.

"_Tina Cohen-Chang, universidad de Albuquerque..."-_

Todos aplaudían.

"_Finn Hudson, universidad de Princeton..."-_

Todos se quedaron helados, según lo que ellos sabían era que Finn se iba a ocupar del taller de Burt pero al parecer el chico había cambiado de idea. La primera que se levanto a aplaudirlo fue Quinn y luego la siguieron los demás chicos, contentos por el futuro de su compañero.

Luego de varios chicos mas, llego el turno de Rachel.

"_Rachel Berry, universidad de Nyada..."-_

Quinn, orgullosa de su novia, se paro y comenzó a aplaudirla. Rachel llegaba a recibir la medalla y Sue le dedico una sonrisa. Los padres de Rachel estaban completamente emocionados y sacaban fotos a doquier.

"_y por ultimo graduándose con honores, la señorita Quinn Fabray, National Film and Television School...en Inglaterra..."-_

Todos, pero todos se pararon a aplaudir a la rubia, quien subía al escenario y recibía su diploma y su medalla. La rubia se dirigió a Emma y le dio un abrazo muy tierno, para luego tomar aire.

"_es tu hora..."_-susurro Emma y la dejo en atril.

Quinn se situó atrás del micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

"_antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los presentes, la verdad que es muy importante para nosotros que estén aquí...-saco un papel- tenia esto preparado_ -mostró el papel- _pero la verdad es que voy a improvisar y a guiarme por lo que mi corazón me diga...-_todos sonrieron- _que hubieras sido sin el profesor Schue? -_lo mira_- la verdad que el nos enseño a luchar por nuestros sueños, por esos sueños que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían..._-todos rieron- _que hay de Sue?...que serian las Cheerios sin ella?...quien nos estaría gritando y pidiendo mas, cuando nuestras lenguan estan por __el piso?..._-Sue reía- _la verdad muchas gracias coach!...el Mckinley te enseña todo esto_ -señalo a todos los chicos- _te enseña hacer amistades, tanto que se transforma en hermandad o no Santana?..._-la latina asiente- _te demuestra que aunque no puedas caminar, puedes lugar con tus manos para conseguir lo quieres...sin importar lo alto que este, no Artie?_ -el chico le sonríe- _pero no todo en esta vida es bueno o color de rosa...hemos tenido nuestras peleas, nuestros roses, nuestras discusiones...pero hoy, hoy en dia eso forma parte del pasado...quiero tomarme unos minutos para mis compañeros..._-tomo aire- _Finn, me da mucho gusto que hayas elegido Princeton es una muy buena elección -el chico asiente_- _Tina, Mike..quiero poder ver sus hijos en el futuro..._-ríen ambos chicos- _Britt se que vas a ser una bailarina de primera y quedate tranquila que Lord Tubbington va a dejar de fumar -todos rieron- San...eres mi hermana, mi amiga, mi todo...por eso te deseo lo mejor de este mundo _-Santana sonrió y una lagrima se le cayo- _Puck gracias a ti, tengo lo mejor de mi vida, la cosa mas perfecta que pude haber hecho...que pudimos haber hecho...y esta ahí sentada _-señalo a Beth-_ mi princesa, mi reina, mi niña hermosa...ella es Beth Fabray, mi hija..._-y todos se dieron vuelta a ver a la pequeña- _gracias Puck por todo...Mercedes jamas olvidare ese día en que todos me dieron la espalda y tu, tu fuiste la única que me dio la mano...gracias por estar en las malas y en las buenas por supuesto_ -la morena asintió en forma de agradeciendo- _Sam...hemos pasado miles de cosas y me di cuenta que eres un gran chico y pronto un gran hombre, asi que tus papa deben de estar orgulloso por tener un hijo como tu _-el chico le sonrió cariñosamente- _Kurt...un gran amigo, un gran artista y pronto el mejor de Broadway...-_el chico le sonrió- _Sophie, hemos pasado nuestros momentos y te juro que jamas me voy arrepentir de nada...las cosas por algo pasan no?...espero que seas una maravillosa estudiante y tengas todo lo que deseas en este mundo..._-la chica asintió- _Charlie _-todos la miraron, sabían que no habían pasado los mejores momentos y era extraño que le dirigiera algunas palabras-_ dicen que la familia no se elige, y es la verdad...pero sabes que?...si volviera a nacer, elegiría una y otra vez mi familia...porque a pesar de todo, de todos los problemas que hemos tenido, siempre vas a ser mi hermana, mi complemento y mi salvación..._-Charlie tenia lagrimas en los ojos- sigue tus sueños y se que llegaras muy lejos, quiero poder verte como la numero uno del tenis mundial y poder decir...esa es mi hermana...te quiero...-Charlie se paro y comenzó aplaudir y con unos movimientos de labios articulo un "_yo también_"- _este año pase muchas cosas, realmente muchas...la perdida de un ser importante, como lo era Shelby, accidentes, peleas, competencias, cumpleaños...pero todo eso no se compara ni un poco con lo que siento por alguien...seguramente se preguntaran de quien hablo no? _-todos se miran entre todos- _esa persona que me hizo ver la vida de otra manera, que me hizo ver la felicidad, que me demostró que con amor todo se puede, que se mantuvo fuerte hasta en el peor de los casos, esa persona que me habla todo el tiempo de musicales, de Broadway, de Funny Girl, de su meta por un Tony o un Grammy _-todos reían y miraban a Rachel- _esa persona que me quita el sueño y me saca una sonrisa se llama, Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry.._.-la miro directamente a los ojos- _se que tenemos un futuro distinto, pero te juro Rachel, te juro que jamas en mi vida ame a alguien como te amo a ti, y puede parecer gracioso porque apenas tengo 18 años..pero es increíble el amor que te tengo, es increíble como alguien puede cambiarte el mundo de esa manera...te amo Rachel, te amo...-_la miro y la diva lloraba de emoción- _ahora si, gracias Mckinley, gracias...!"-_dijo Quinn y levanto su diploma, para luego bajar corriendo del escenario.

La rubia se reunió con sus amigos y todos tiraron al aire sus gorros y saltaron y gritaron, mientras todos los demás gritaban, se abrazaban y saltaban, Rachel y Quinn estaban entre medio de todos mirándose a los ojos, con ese amor que se tenían desde hace mucho.

"_te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...y jamas me voy a cansar de decírtelo..."_-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"_eres mi único amor..."_-dijo Quinn y luego la beso apasionadamente.

El beso duro solo unos segundos porque fueron interrumpidas por Mercedes.

"_es la hora diva...nuestro ultimo aliento..."_-dijo Mercedes sonriendo.

Todos subieron al escenario y unos acordes de la guitarra comenzó a sonar.

Rachel:

**We could just go home right now**

(podríamos volver a casa ahora)  
><strong>Or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink, oh yeah<strong>

(o tal vez podríamos quedarnos por un trago mas...oh, si)  
><strong>Get another bottle out<strong>

(consigue otra botella)  
><strong>Let's shoot the breeze sit back down for just one more drink <strong>

(golpearemos los muros y siéntate a tomar otro trago)

**Oh yeah**

(oh, si)

Rachel miraba a Quinn mientras cantaba. Mientras todos los chicos aplaudían al compás de la música.

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to love<strong>

(salud por el amor)  
><strong>All the times that we messed up<strong>

(por todo los momentos que arruinamos)  
><strong>Here's to you<strong>

(salud por ti)  
><strong>Fill the glass<strong>

(llena otra copa)  
><strong>Cause the last few days have gone too fast<strong>

(porque los últimos días han pasado muy rapido)  
><strong>So lets give em hell wish everybody well<strong>

(asi que vamos a darles el infierno y desearle lo mejor a todos)  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)

Rachel se dirigió mas al medio, del escenario y comenzó a cantar con mas energía.

**We stuck it out this far together**

(atasquemonos en esto juntos)  
><strong>Put our dreams through the shredder let's toast cause things got better<strong>

(pon nuestros sueños en la trituradora y brindemos porque las cosas salgan mejor)  
><strong>And everything could change like that and all these years go by so fast<strong>

(y así todo podría cambiar, todos estos años pasaron tan rápido)  
><strong>But nothing lasts forever<strong>

(pero nada es para siempre)

Todos los chicos:

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to love<strong>

(salud por el amor)  
><strong>All the times that we messed up<strong>

(por todo los momentos que arruinamos)  
><strong>Here's to you<strong>

(salud por ti)  
><strong>Fill the glass<strong>

(llena otra copa)  
><strong>Cause the last few days have gone too fast<strong>

(porque los últimos días han pasado muy rápido)

**If they give you hell tell em to forget themselves**

(así que si ellos no te importan, diles que se olviden ellos mismos)  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)

Rachel:

**Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed**

(salud por todos a los que hemos besado y por todo lo que hemos olvidado)  
><strong>To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade<strong>

(por los grandes errores que no queremos canjear)

**To us breaking up without us breaking down to whatever's come our way**

(por nosotros cuando estamos separados y por todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino)

La música se paro y Rachel entono las palabras acapella.

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)

Todos:

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to love<strong>

(salud por el amor)  
><strong>All the times that we messed up<strong>

(por todo los momentos que arruinamos)  
><strong>Here's to you<strong>

(salud por ti)  
><strong>Fill the glass<strong>

(llena otra copa)  
><strong>Cause the last few days have gone too fast<strong>

(porque los últimos días han pasado muy rápido)  
><strong>So lets give em hell wish everybody well<strong>

(asi que vamos a darles el infierno y desearle lo mejor a todos)  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to love<strong>

(salud por el amor)  
><strong>All the times that we messed up<strong>

(por todo los momentos que arruinamos)  
><strong>Here's to you<strong>

(salud por ti)  
><strong>Fill the glass<strong>

(llena otra copa)  
><strong>Cause the last few days have gone too fast<strong>

(porque los últimos días han pasado muy rápido)

**If they give you hell tell em to forget themselves**

(asi que si ellos no te importan, diles que se olviden ellos mismos)

Todos estaban tomados de la manos y sonreían mientras la canción seguía.

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to love<strong>

(salud por el amor)

**Wish everybody well**

(desearle lo mejor a todos)

**Here's to us**

(salud por nosotros)  
><strong>Here's to love<strong>

(salud por el amor)  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)

Rachel:  
><strong>Here's to us<strong>

(salud por nosotros)

Todos se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar todos juntos, era la ultima vez que se iban a ver.

Luego de unos minutos ya eran oficialmente graduados, cada uno estaba con sus familias, Rachel estaba con sus padres y tíos que habían ido a verla, mientras que Quinn estaba con su madre y Beth, y en ese momento llego Russell con Charlie.

"_felicitaciones hija..."_-dijo Russell mirándola.

"_gracias...papa..."_-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

El no aguanto mas y la abrazo, al igual que Judy abrazo a Charlie.

"_hey yo quiero abrazo..."_-dijo Beth cruzándose de brazos.

Los cuatro se separaron y la miraron sonrientes, luego Russell la alzo y todos se abrazaron.

Había pasado como unos veinte minutos y llegaba Sam corriendo.

"_chicas perdonen...pero el profesor Schue nos tiene una sorpresa, tenemos que ir al estacionamiento..."-_dijo Sam agitado.

"_vamos..."-_dijo Charlie y se despidió de su madre y de su padre.

"_ahora voy..."-_dijo Quinn y se agacho para quedar a la altura de Beth. _"princesa mama tiene que ir un rato si?...luego vengo..."_-Beth asintió y le dio un beso. Luego la rubia se paro y saludo a su madre, lo miro a su padre y le regalo otro abrazo para luego irse corriendo.

Cuando todos estaban en el estacionamiento, vieron que lo único que había era un micro, el micro escolar, las puertas del micro se abrieron y bajo Schue con Emma.

"_están listos para la ultima excursión?"_-pregunto Will.

Todos se miraron confundidos, no entendían nada.

"_perdón profesor, pero una excursión...ahora?"_-dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"_claro...ahora...que dicen?"_-dijo Will mirándolos.

"_es nuestra ultima vez juntos...yo me apunto..."_-dijo Mercedes poniéndose del lado de Emma y Will.

"_yo también"-_dijo Sam haciendo lo mismo.

Y así todos los chicos dijeron que si, subieron al autobús y Will comenzó a manejar, les había dicho que no iban a saber donde iba hasta que llegaran.

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos y el autobús se detuvo, todos miraron por la ventana y Will los miro.

"_hemos llegado..."-_dijo Will sonriendo.

Todos bajaron, Quinn y Rachel de la mano, como era habitual. Y cuando vieron de que se trataba se sorprendieron.

"_una playa?"-_dijo Puck confundido.

"_vamos...es nuestra..."-_dijo Emma animándolos.

Will y Emma fueron escoltados por los chicos, todos se sacaron sus respectivos zapatos para poder caminar en la arena.

A lo lejos se podía ver unas antorchas iluminando toda la playa, había una pequeña fogata y botellitas a la orilla del mar.

Los chicos no decían nada, solo le limitaban a caminar, hasta que llegaron al sitio.

Will se dio vuelta y los miro.

_"los traje aquí, para que esta sea nuestra ultima velada...todos juntos"-_

_"profesor que son todas esas botellas?"_-dijo Britt mirándolas.

_"esas botellas son para algo especial, pero ahora no es el momento..."_-dijo Emma sonriendo.

_"bueno ahora a comer unos deliciosos malvaviscos con galletas..."_-dijo Will y todos festejaron.

Los chicos ya estaban situados en una ronda, frente a la fogata cada uno con un palito y un malvavisco en la punta.

Reían, jugaban, contaban anécdotas, chistes, y trataban de ayudar a Rachel que siempre se le quemaba el malvavisco.

Luego de un rato Will se levanto y Emma hizo lo mismo.

_"chicos..."-_dijo Will tomando la mano de Emma.

Todos los miraron, sonrientes.

_"tenemos una noticia que darles..."_-dijo Emma.

_"vamos a ser padres...Emma esta embarazada..."_-dijo Will sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos momentos y luego empezaron a gritar y a festejar como locos, los abrazaron a Emma con mas cuidado, obvio, y se pusieron muy felices por ellos.

_"yo creo que deberíamos festejarlo con una canción..."_-dijo Rachel.

_"si..."-_dijeron todos contentos.

Puck tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar unos acordes.

Rachel:

**Give me a second I,**

(dame un segundo)  
><strong>I need to get my story straight<strong>

(necesito enderesar mi historia)  
><strong>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State<strong>

(mis amigos están en el baño, volando mas alto que el Emipre State)  
><strong>My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar<strong>

(mi amor esta esperándome al otro lado del bar)  
><strong>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and<strong>

(unas gafas de sol han ocupado mi asiento preguntando por una cicatriz)

Finn:

**I know I gave it to you months ago**

(se que te lo di hace meses)  
><strong>I know you're trying to forget<strong>

(se que lo estan intentando olvidar)  
><strong>But between the drinks and subtle things<strong>

(pero entre las bebidas y las cosas sutiles)  
><strong>The holes in my apologies, you know<strong>

(los agujeros en mis disculpas, sabes...)  
><strong>I'm trying hard to take it back<strong>

(me estoy esforzando por solucionarlo)

Sam la miro a Quinn y juntos sonrieron.

Sam y Quinn:  
><strong>So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down<strong>

(así que cuando el bar cierre y sienta que te vienes abajo)  
><strong>I'll carry you home<strong>

(te llevare a casa)

Todos cantaban al rededor de la fogata.

Todos:

**Tonight**

(esta noche)  
><strong>We are young<strong>

(somos jóvenes)  
><strong>So let's set the world on fire<strong>

(asi que prendamos fuego al mundo)  
><strong>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>

(podemos arder con mas brillo que el sol)

Santana, Quinn y Britt:

**Tonight**

(esta noche)  
><strong>We are young<strong>

(somos jóvenes)  
><strong>So let's set the world on fire<strong>

(así que prendamos fuego al mundo)  
><strong>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>

(podemos arder con mas brillo que el sol)

Santana miro a Britt y le dedico el siguiente verso.

Santana:

**Now I know that I'm not all that you got**

(ahora se que no soy todo lo que tienes)  
><strong>I guess that I, I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart<strong>

(supongo que yo, solo pensé, que tal vez prodriamos encontrar una manera de escapar)

Rachel:  
><strong>But our friends are back so let's raise a cup<strong>

(pero hay amigos detrás, así que brindemos)  
><strong>'Cause I found someone to carry me home<strong>

(porque encontré a alguien que me lleve a casa)

Todos:

**Tonight**

(esta noche)  
><strong>We are young<strong>

(somos jóvenes)  
><strong>So let's set the world on fire<strong>

(asi que prendamos fuego al mundo)  
><strong>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>

(podemos arder con mas brillo que el sol)

Santana, Quinn y Britt:

**Tonight**

(esta noche)  
><strong>We are young<strong>

(somos jóvenes)  
><strong>So let's set the world on fire<strong>

(asi que prendamos fuego al mundo)  
><strong>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>

(podemos arder con mas brillo que el sol)

La rubia la miro a Rachel.

Quinn:

**Carry me home tonight**

(llevame a casa esta noche)  
><strong>Just carry me home tonight<strong>

(solo llevame a casa esta noche)  
><strong>Carry me home tonight<strong>

(llevame a casa esta noche)  
><strong>Just carry me home tonight<strong>

(solo llevame a casa esta noche)

Finn, Sam, Mike, Puck y Artie:

**The world is on my side I have no reason to run**

(el mundo esta de mi lado, no tengo razón para correr)  
><strong>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<strong>

(asi que alguien venga y me lleve a casa esta noche)

Santana y Mercedes:

**The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir**

(los ángeles nunca llegaron pero puedo escuchar el coro)  
><strong>So will someone come and carry me home<strong>

(asi que alguien venga y me lleve a casa...)

Rachel:

**Tonight**

(esta noche)  
><strong>We are young<strong>

(somos jóvenes)

Finn y Rachel:  
><strong>So let's set the world on fire<strong>

(asi que prendamos fuego al mundo)  
><strong>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>

(podemos arder con mas brillo que el sol)

Todos:

**Tonight**

(esta noche)  
><strong>We are young<strong>

(somos jóvenes)  
><strong>So let's set the world on fire<strong>

(asi que prendamos fuego al mundo)  
><strong>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>

(podemos arder con mas brillo que el sol)

Rachel y Quinn se dieron la mano y juntas terminaron la cancion.

Rachel y Quinn:

**So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down**

(asi que cuando el bar cierre y sienta que te vienes abajo)  
><strong>I'll carry you home tonight<strong>

(te llevare a casa esta noche)

Terminaron la canción y todos se abrazaron. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y Will los miro.

_"ahora si!...vengan..."-_dijo el profesor y los guió hasta la orilla del mar.

Había unas botellas, para cada uno de los chicos, cada una con sus respectivos nombres.

_"pónganse cada uno en frente de su botella"-_ dijo Will.

Todos hicieron caso y se colocaron en frente de su botella, luego Emma les dio un pedazo de papel y un lápiz.

_"para que es esto profesor?"-_dijo Santana.

_"bueno...ahora quiero que se pongan a pensar y elijan una palabra...una sola, esa palabra que los motive, que los haga luchar, esa palabra que signifique lo mas valioso de sus vidas...luego la ponen en la botella y la tapan..."_-dijo Will.

_"para que sirve esto profesor?"_-pregunta Puck.

_"para que aquella persona que encuentre alguna de las botellas vea sus nombres y luego lea esa palabra y se entere que dentro de ustedes lo mas importante fue esa palabra y que no necesitaron un discurso, solo una palabra..."_-dijo Will.

_"es muy hermoso"_- dijo Mercedes.

_"ahora vamos...a escribir..."-_dijo Emma.

Todos los chicos se sentaron en la arena y comenzaron a pensar.

Luego de varios minutos todos habían puesto sus papeles en la botella y la habían tapado.

_"ahora cada uno va a tirar esa botella al mar y cuando la tiren repitan la palabra en silencio..."-_dijo Will.

_"vamos Puck...tu primero..."-_dijo Emma.

Puck agarro la botella y la miro, para luego tirarla con todas sus fuerzas y susurrar un _"hija"_.

Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Charlie, Finn, Sophie, Brittany, Santana, Artie y Kurt fueron los siguientes.

Llego el turno de Quinn, ella agarro su botella y miro a Rachel para luego dar un paso hacia delante y tirar con fuerza esa botella.

Rachel hizo lo mismo y luego todos se quedaron mirando como las botellas flotaban y se iban con la corriente, hacia el horizonte.

Después de unos minutos todos volvieron a la fogata, pero Rachel se quedo mirando el horizonte, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y era una hermosa vista.

La diva sintió como alguien le ponía un abrigo sobre los hombros y luego sintió unas brazos que la rodearon por la cintura.

_"es hermosa la vista, no?"_- susurro Quinn, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la morocha.

_"es única..."-_la diva miraba al frente.

_"como tu..."-_dice Quinn y hace que Rachel se de vuelta.

Ambas quedan frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos.

_"cual fue la palabra que elegiste?"_-pregunto Rachel.

_"no te la puedo decir..."_-encogió los hombros la rubia.

_"Esta bien..."_-se dio vuelta, ofendida, la diva.

_"Rachel..."-_dijo Quinn.

_"que?"_- dice Rachel sin darse vuelta.

_"no"-_

_"no que, Quinn?"_-se da vuelta la morocha confundida.

_"Rachel..."-_

_"que Quinn!"-_exclama molesta.

_"Rachel...fue la palabra que puse..."-_

Rachel se quedo callada, sorprendida por la confección de su novia.

_"q-que?...de...de verdad?"_-pregunta Rachel nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

_"si de verdad..."-sonríe_ la rubia.

_"porque?..."-_

_"porque quiero que la persona que encuentre mi botella sepa que una chica es la única capaz de mantenerme a flote, que una chica es la única que esta en mi interior, que sin ella no podría vivir...quiero que esa persona sienta que Rachel es lo único que mi corazón late..."_-dijo Quinn y la tomo de la cintura.

Rachel no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban brillantes y tenían lagrimas, solo pudo agarrar el rostro de la rubia y la beso como si el mundo se terminara.

Luego de unos segundos, se separaron y ambas miraron hacia el horizonte.

_"el día que esa botella deje de flotar, sera porque ambas hemos partido a un lugar mas allá de la vida...mientras tanto seguirá flotando con tu nombre en mi interior..."_-dijo Quinn y la volvió a besar tiernamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_**_****NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FALTA SOLO UN CAPITULO!...UNO SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! QUE PASARA CON QUINN Y RACHEL?...SE LO IMAGINAN? UFFFFFFF...****_**_

_Quinn no podes ser mas tierna porqe el tiempo no teda!...LEVANTE LA MANO QUIEN SE ENAMORO DE QUINN? jajajajajajaja _

_solo un capitulo y ya tenemos el final..._

_REGALO PARA USTEDES:_

_el proximo fic tendra como titulo: "**Una Opcion Para Mi Corazon" **(sera la continuacion de este fic!)_

_asi que espero que tengan paciencia! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA!..._

_SIN MAS_

_BESOS_

_Flor =)_

_PD: para aquellos que quieran saber algo de la nueva historia, esten atentas en la pagina de la historia!...voy a publicar cosas relacionadas al otro fic!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	50. QUIEN DECIDE ES EL CORAZÓN

Habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas después de la graduación.

Los chicos habían estados preparando sus maletas, todos viajaban a distintas ciudades. Charlie ya se había ido, había sido una despedida normal, Quinn y Rachel estuvieron ahí, las cosas entre las hermanas habían mejorado un poco.

Las próximas en irse serian Quinn y Rachel. Ambas chicas estuvieron unidas todos estos días, tanto que Rachel tenia ropa en la casa de Quinn. Trataban de no hablar sobre el viaje, de no hablar de Inglaterra, ya que cada vez que lo hacían terminaban discutiendo y no era bueno, Quinn le prometió a morocha que pasaría hasta los últimos minutos con ella y así seria.

La rubia estaba en su habitación terminado una de sus maletas, cuando su puerta se bario.

"_knoc-knoc...se puede?"_-dijo una rubia asomando la cabeza.

"_claro...pasen..."-_dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"_mira traje a Tubbi para que se despida de ti..."_-dice Brittany teniendo al gato.

"_oh Britt..."_-dice Quinn y agarra a Tubbi.

"_tía San...tía Britt..."_-grita Beth saliendo del baño.

"_hola princesa..."-_la latina la agarra entre sus brazos.

"_las extrañe mucho..."_-la pequeña hace puchero.

"_pero ayer nos vimos amor..."-_

"_pero igual..."-_la abraza fuerte a Santana.

Rachel acomodaba su ultima maleta bajo la mirada de Kurt y Mercedes.

"_diva porque no dejas de acomodar esa maleta y nos prestas atención?"_-dice Kurt mirándola.

"_no puedo, tengo que hacerla..."_-dijo Rachel sin mirarlo.

Mercedes se paro y se acerco a la diva, la alejo de la maleta y la llevo hacia la cama, para que se siente con ellos.

"_hablaste con Quinn?"_-pregunta Mercedes.

"_no, todavía no la vi...llevo horas tratando de armar esa maleta y no lo consigo..."-_

"_Rachel..._-toma aire-_ sabes muy bien que esa maleta estaba hecha desde hace rato...pero la deshiciste una y otra ves para hacer tiempo, para no hablar con Quinn..."_-dice Kurt

"_nada que ver Kurt"- _la diva no lo mira.

"_vamos Rach...te aterra la idea de hablar con Quinn, de que realmente solo le queden horas para disfrutar de estar juntas..."-_dijo Kurt para recibir la mirada asesina de Mercedes y paro su monologo.

Rachel levanto la vista y lo miro.

"_si Kurt tienes razón, me aterra la idea de pensar que solo nos quedan, que?...seis o siete horas...me aterra pensar que se va y me deja, me cuesta pensar en nuestro futuro...porque no se siquiera si lo tendremos...no te pusiste a pensar que pasaría si Blaine te dejaría?...nunca se te paso por la cabeza Kurt?...sabes?...no se lo deseo a nadie, a nadie...por mas maldito que haya sido en la vida ninguna persona se merece sufrir como lo estoy sufriendo yo...ninguna..."_-dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kurt bajo su mirada, se había dado cuenta que no había dicho las cosas de buena manera. Mercedes solo abrazo a Rachel y trato de calmarla.

Quinn estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Britt la abrazaba fuerte.

"_te voy a extrañar Q..."-_dice Britt hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

"_yo también Britt..."-_

En ese momento llega Santana.

"_uhmmm...creo que tuve demasiado con cierta rubia parecida a Quinn...esta escena me da celos...pueden dejar de abrazarse?"_-Santana frunce el ceño.

"_tranquila S...solo nos despedíamos..."-_dice Quinn.

"_lo se, solo le ponía drama a la escena..."-_ríe la latina.

Santana se sienta al lado de la rubia y del otro lado se encuentra Britt, ambas chicas se miran y se hablan con la mirada, la latina saca una llave de su bolsillo y se la muestra a Quinn.

"_que es eso?"_-pregunta la rubia confundida.

"_la llave de la casa de mis padres, la que esta a las afueras de Lima..."_-dice la latina.

"_y?...para que es?"-_

"_oh vamos Q...solo tienes siete horas para disfrutar a Rachel, no pierdas esta oportunidad..."-_

"_pero tengo que seguir ordenando mis cosas..."-_

"_eso no importa, mira tienes todo puesto ya...aparte Britt y yo nos encargaremos de eso...tu toma las llaves y disfruta tu momento con la enana..."-_

"_San y yo nos pasamos toda la mañana ordenando las cosas en la casa..."-_dice Britt con ilusión.

"_toma las llaves Fabray..."_-ordena Santana.

Quinn agarra las llaves y se para.

"_pero y Rachel?...Rachel no sabe nada de esto..."_-dice Quinn mirándolas.

"_quedate tranquila que Rachel va a llegar...tu ve ahora mismo...largo..."_-le ordena la latina.

Quinn le da un abrazo a sus amigas y se va rápidamente, luego se da cuenta que Beth esta en la cocina con Maya y la mira.

"_mama va a ir por Rachel un rato, tiene que hablar algunas cosas si? _-le acaricia el pelo- _te amo princesa..."_-dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la frente para irse rápido.

"_explicame porque tengo que acompañarlos a comprar comida?...les recuerdo que tengo una maleta que hacer..."-_dice Rachel.

Kurt y Mercedes iban en el auto del chico, como habían arreglado con Santana, ellos mismos llevarían a Rachel hasta la casa de los padres de la latina, donde ya estaría Quinn esperándola.

"_porque si, aparte tus maletas ya están hechas..."_-dice Mercedes.

"_no entiendo en que momento me convencieron..."-_Rachel suena molesta.

"_no hagas un drama diva..."_-acota Kurt.

Santana y Britt estaban ordenando un poco las maletas de Quinn.

"_voy a extrañar mucho a Beth..."_-dice Britt triste.

"_yo también Britt...de verdad que yo también..."-_

"_crees que podremos ir a verla en las vacaciones?"_-pregunta ilusionada la rubia.

"_ojala..._-se queda pensando- _espera...podremos?...tu y yo?...juntas?"_-dice Santana confundida.

"_si, juntas...tu y yo..."-_

"_pero que quiere decir eso?"_-pregunta Santana mirándola.

"_San te quiero, de verdad que lo hago...pero vamos a estar separadas y el día que nos volvamos a reencontrar quiero que sea increíble...que salgamos al parque, que veamos a Beth, que me compres helado...entiendes?"_-

"_vas a esperarme?"-_

"_toda la vida..."_-sonríe Brittany.

Una hora mas tarde, Kurt aparcaba su auto enfrente de una cabaña.

"_Kurt que hacemos aquí?...esto no es de Santana?"_-pregunta la diva mirando por la ventana.

"_baja del auto diva..."_-ordena el chico.

"_QUE?...NO, NO!..."-_se pone histérica Rachel.

"_vamos Rachel...no hagas que baje y te saque a la fuerza..."-_dice Mercedes mirándola.

Rachel se queja en silencio y baja del auto, cuando cierra la puerta se queda parada mirando la cabaña, esa cabaña que le trajo los recuerdos de aquella noche de san valentin, con Quinn. El ruido de unas ruedas aceleraron la sacaron de su recuerdo y cuando se dio vuelta el coche de Kurt estaba avanzando a toda velocidad.

"_KURT"-_grito Rachel molesta.

"tranquila...luego te llevo"-dijo una voz que la diva ya conocía.

"_Quinn?"_-dijo y se dio vuelta.

"_quien mas amor?...vamos, entremos...no tenemos tiempo que perder..."-_dijo la rubia estirando su mano.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo agarro la mano de su novia y ambas se adentraron en la cabaña.

"_Quinn...que es todo esto?"-_pregunta la diva.

Quinn se da vuelta y queda frente a frente con su novia.

"_solo quiero compartir un momento contigo...el ultimo momento contigo..."_-dijo la rubia con un nudo en su garganta.

Cuando escucho _"ultimo momento contigo" _el mundo se le vino abajo a la diva, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presente en su pecho, pero todo esto fue apagado porque sintió unos labios dulces y tiernos en su boca. Quinn la había besado, ese beso que seria el primero de muchos.

Luego de unos segundo se separaron y se miraron.

"_vamos a sentarnos..."-_Quinn le agarro la mano y la llevo hasta el sillón.

"_Quinn...yo..."-_pero la diva fue interrumpida.

"_solo quiero que me mires a los ojos...y me digas que jamas, que por nada del mundo vas a olvidarme, que siempre estaré en tu corazón, sea como sea...pero siempre estaré..."_-dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_eres el amor de mi vida, jamas pensé enamorarme de esta manera...es tan fuerte lo que siento...que...que no seria capaz de olvidarlo, no seria capaz de olvidarte amor...jamas..."-_Rachel lloraba.

Las lagrimas de ambas caían sin control, Rachel con su pulgar limpiaba las de su novia y pegaba su frente con la de la rubia.

"_Rach...quiero que sepas que..."_-pero el discurso de Quinn fue interrumpido por un beso de su novia.

Rachel no sabia lo que hacia, no sabia porque lo hacia...o en realidad si sabia. La diva no quería darse cuenta de que eran sus ultimas horas juntas, no quería escuchar la palabra despedida, ni adiós ni nada que se le aparezca, no quería sentir que tenían que darse el ultimo beso, no quería sentir que luego de unas horas ambas estarían abordando un avión, un avión distinto cada una.

La beso, con torpeza, con odio, con amor, con sentimiento, con lagrimas, esas lagrimas que se mezclaron con los labios de ambas, esas lagrimas que sabían saladas, esas lagrimas que dentro de unas horas serian muchas y muchas mas.

"_quiero...quiero disfrutar de ti...llevarme el mejor de los recuerdos..."_-susurro Rachel en los labios de Quinn.

La rubia no dijo nada, se levanto y ambas se fueron hacia la, única, habitación que había en la casa.

Una cama de dos plazas las esperaba, Rachel tumbo a Quinn, se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, delicadamente, tanto que parecía un cosquilleo.

Poco a poco desabrochaba la camisa de la rubia, sin dejar de besarla. La camisa caía a un lado de la cama, la rubia quedaba en sostén, un sostén negro de encaje.

La diva acariciaba el abdomen de su novia, subía y bajaba sus manos, mientras besaba con pasión el cuello de la misma.

Quinn no pudo esperar y logro que la diva parara, la miro y luego le saco la remera, que tenia puesta.

Ambas quedaron en sostén, Rachel arriba de Quinn tratando de olvidar que solo tenían unas horas.

"_mucha ropa..."-_susurra Rachel mientras desabrocha el pantalón de Quinn.

Luego de varios minutos ambas están desnudas, disfrutando la una de la otra.

Rachel juega con su lengua por los pechos de la rubia, mueve y muerde el pezón una y otra vez, haciendo que Quinn disfrute de ese jugueteo.

La lengua de la diva, baja...baja lentamente por el abdomen, traza algunas lineas sobre los cuadritos de la rubia, levanta su mirada y sonríe, sigue el camino hasta llegar a el punto exacto donde Quinn siente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

Quinn dejo de ver el rostro de su novia y eso significo que Rachel ya estaba a punto de avanzar.

Rachel respiraba por la nariz, haciendo que el aire que soltaba choque con el centro de la rubia. Quinn no podía formular ninguna palabra, solo se aferraba a las sabanas, tratando de calmar el calor que estaba por sentir.

La diva saco su lengua y comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, haciendo que Quinn se retorciera de placer. Luego de estar unos minutos así, subió su cabeza y miro que la rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados.

"_quiero que me mires Quinn...necesito que me mires...quiero sentir esa mirada...por ultima vez..."_-dijo Rachel triste.

Quinn obedeció y la miro, Rachel bajo y comenzó a chupar y a morder con mas pasión, logrando que Quinn gimiera por primera vez.

Levanto su cabeza y lentamente se acercaba a el rostro de Quinn, al llegar la miro y la beso con pasión, mordiendo para espacio en sus labios. Su mano bajo hasta llegar a su centro y sin dudarlo metió un dedo, la rubia grito de placer, ese grito fue callado por los labios de la diva, que estaban a la espera de ese gemido.

Bajo su rostro y comenzó a chupar los pezones, para luego meter otro dedo mas.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"_- gimió Quinn.

Rachel lo hacia despacio, sin limite de tiempo...solo quería recordar como su ultima vez con ella.

"_Rach...por...por...favor...haz...hazlo...y...ya!"_-Quinn estaba agitada y muy caliente.

Rachel no dudo al pedido de su novia y rápidamente se acomodo mas encima de su novia y comenzó a mover los dedos mas y mas rápido.

"_DIOSS...AAAAH...AAAAH...SI...MAS...M...AS...MMMMM...DIOOS...FUCK...RACHEL...DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...MAS...RAPIDO...AAAAAAAAAH..."_-gemía Quinn.

Rachel no lo dudo y bajo su rostro, se poso entre sus piernas y comenzó a chupar y a mover mas rápido sus dedos.

"_YA...YA...POR...FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...DIOS...AHHHH...AHHHH...SI...SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...ASI...ASSSSSSIIIII...AAAAAHHHH...MMMMM...MMMMM..DIOS...ME...ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MMMMMMM...POR...POR...FA...VOR...YAAAAA...RAAAAACHEEEEEL..."_- la rubia había acabado en los dedos de su novia.

Rachel sonrió al sentir que sus dedos estaban con liquido caliente, largado por la rubia. Subió rápidamente a encontrarse con el rostro de su novia.

"_eres in...increíble..."-_susurro Quinn agitada y toda transpirada.

"_eres el amor de mi vida..."-_le contesto la diva para luego darle un beso.

Quinn sintió esas palabras, sabia que Rachel no estaba bien, no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, sabia que la despedida le iba hacer muchísimo daño a ambas.

La rubia vio la mirada perdida de su novia y la beso.

"_ahora es mi turno..."-_susurro para luego agarrarla de la cintura.

Quinn hizo tal fuerza que ubico a su novia encima de ella, quedando ambas frente a frente, sentadas y con sus rostros mirándose.

"_solo quiero que me mires, quiero recordar esa mirada...esa mirada que sera miá por el resto de mi vida..."_-susurro Quinn y le aparto un mechón de pelo del rostro de Rachel.

Rachel estaba encima de la rubia, tenia sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Quinn, la rubia la sostenía con sus manos por la cintura y se movía lentamente mientras besaba sus pechos.

La diva tiraba atrás su cabeza, al sentir los dientes que Quinn sobre sus pezones.

"_diosssss..."_-gimió Rachel.

Quinn trazo una linea imaginaria, desde el centro de su pecho hasta el obligo, los dedos de la rubia iban bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a su centro.

"_Quinn...ha...hazlo..."_-susurraba Rachel con su cabeza hacia atrás.

Solo bastaron esas palabras y Quinn bajo su mano para encontrarse con el clítoris de su novia, todo húmedo, lubrico sus dedos con su saliva y no lo dudo, metió directamente dos dedos.

"_...DIOOOOOOOSSSSSSS..."_-grito Rachel de placer.

Quinn comenzó a mover sus dedos y a moverse ella también, tenia a Rachel arriba suyo, la tenia por la cintura, su brazo rodeaba toda la cintura de su novia y así comenzaron a balancearse.

Rachel tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, cada vez mas, ya que estaba a punto de venir.

"_QUINNNN...POR...FAVOR...MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAIIII...SIIIII...SIIIII...SEGUI...MAS...MAS...SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...POR...DIOS...SIIIIIIIIIIII...MAS...MAS...MAS...MIERDA...MASSSS QUINNNNN...MASSSSSSS...AHHHHHHH..."_-grito Rachel y se vino sobre el cuerpo de Quinn.

Quinn abrazo a su novia, Rachel apretó sus piernas y la rodeo con ellas muy al estilo koala.

"_te amo...te amo...y jamas voy a cansar de decírtelo..."_-susurro Quinn mientras apartaba el pelo de su novia.

Rachel estaba toda sudada, tenia el pelo pegado por toda su cara y lo eso la hacia mas sexy.

"_solo quiero poder parar el tiempo..."-_dijo Rachel con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"_seré siempre tuya amor..."-_dijo Quinn y la beso con necesidad.

Habían pasado dos horas, dos horas de las cuales ambas habían tenido un segundo round y del que ahora dos cuerpos descansaban sobre la misma cama.

Quinn no había podido cerrar los ojos, solo miraba a Rachel, que dormía cansada. Acariciaba su rostro, su brazo, sus piernas, volvía a su rostro, sonreía al verla tan suya en ese momento.

Luego de varios minutos se despojo de las sabanas y se paro, busco sus bragas para ponérselas, luego se coloco una remera y agarro una guitarra que había traído.

Una vista increíble tenia uno de los balcones de la cabaña, se podía ver una laguna cristalina, muchos arboles y un gran sol iluminando todo tipo de ser que habitaba la tierra.

La rubia tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself**

(algo en tus ojos, me hace querer perderme)  
><strong>Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms<strong>

(me hace querer perderme, en tus brazos)  
><strong>There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast<strong>

(hay algo en tu voz, que hace latir fuerte a mi corazon)  
><strong>Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life<strong>

(espero que este sentimiento dure el resto de mi vida)

Las lagrimas caían lentamente, recordaba cada cosa vivida con Rachel, recordaba el primer beso, la primera vez, las peleas, los celos, los pro, los contras, las caídas, su voz, sus ojos, el cuerpo desnudo, cuando hacían el amor...recordaba todo eso.

**If you knew how lonely my life has been**

(si tu supieras cuan solitaria fue mi vida)  
><strong>And how long I've been so alone<strong>

(y por cuanto tiempo he estado tan sola)  
><strong>And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along<strong>

(y si tu supieras cuanto eh deseado que alguien llegara)  
><strong>And change my life the way you've done<strong>

(y cambiara mi vida como lo has hecho tu)

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

(se siente como estar en casa para mi, se siente como estar en casa para mi)  
><strong>It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from<strong>

(se siente como volver al lugar de donde vengo)  
><strong>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me<strong>

(se siente como estar en casa para mi, se siente como estar en casa para mi)  
><strong>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<strong>

(se siente como volver al lugar al cual pertenezco)

Quiso terminar la canción ahí porque no podía continuarla, había derramado muchas lagrimas y no quería seguir haciéndolo. De pronto escucho unos apulsos provenientes de atrás de ella.

"_hermosa canción..."-_dijo Rachel mirándola.

La morocha había estado desde la primera nota emitida por la rubia, se había quedado en silencio para apreciar el sonido de su dulce voz.

"_hace cuanto estas?"_-pregunta la rubia mientras se limpia las lagrimas.

"_lo suficiente..."-_dijo Rachel y se acerco a su novia y se sentó en su regazo.

"_te queda hermosa..."_-sonrió Quinn.

Rachel tenia puesta la camisa de Quinn, una camisa que a la diva le quedaba un poco grande y solo la usaba para taparse su torso.

"_a mi me gusta, tiene tu olor..."-_

"_te amo, lo sabes no?"-_dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_claro que lo se...y jamas me lo olvidare..."-_

Rachel recostó todo su cuerpo en el de Quinn y ambas quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte.

"_supongo que...sera nuestra ultima vez, no?"_-dice Rachel jugando con la mano de la rubia.

"_se que estabas con miedo...lo se porque yo también lo estoy, tengo mucho miedo de todo esto...nunca me imagine amar a alguien, tan fuerte como te amo a ti...y créeme que el escuchar "despedida" o "adiós" era horroroso para mi, mi corazón se encogía un poco mas cada vez que las oía...pero te prometo mirame_ -la agarro del rostro-_ te prometo que no sera nuestra ultima vez..."_-dijo Quinn y la beso.

Ese beso fue interrumpido por el celular de la diva.

"_atiende..."_-susurro Quinn en los labios de Rachel.

"_no..."-_dijo Rachel sin separarse de los labios de su novia.

El celular paro de sonar, para luego sonar otra vez.

"_vamos Rach...puede que sean los chicos..."_-dijo Quinn levantando a su novia para que vaya a atender.

Rachel bufo y se adentro a la habitación para agarrar su celular, era su papa, su cara se transformo rápidamente. La diva había salido sin avisarle a sus padres, lo cual habían pasado unas tres horas luego de eso, así que pensó que ahora estarían un poco preocupados. Pero no estaban un poco, estaban completamente preocupados, estaban enfadados porque no le habían avisado, ahora tenia solo media hora para estar en su casa, solo media hora.

"_muy enojados?"-_dijo Quinn al ver la cara de su novia.

"_muy...tenemos que salir YA!"_-dijo Rachel poniéndose su ropa.

Quinn sonreía y buscaba sus cosas para partir lo mas rápido posible.

"_quedatela..."-_dijo Quinn mientras miraba a Rachel que se sacaba su camisa.

"_pero y tu?..."-_

"yo tengo ropa aquí...quiero que te la quedes, te queda mucho mejor que a mi...aparte sera una forma de que me tengas contigo..."-dijo Quinn.

Rachel asintió y se la volvió a poner.

Luego de varios minutos ambas ya estaban camino hacia la casa de Rachel.

Habían tardado solo veinte minutos, todo un récord, ya que el camino normal tardaba unos cuarenta minutos.

Rachel suspiro y bajo del auto de la rubia, Quinn también lo hizo y le agarro la mano.

Ambas entraron a la casa y Hiram y Leroy las abordaron rápidamente.

"_donde estabas?...o mejor dicho donde estaban?"_-dijo Leroy molesto.

"_perdón...señor Berry...solo nos fuimos afuera de la cuidad..."_-dijo Quinn apenada.

"_ustedes saben que tienen que avisar?...estábamos preocupados...muy preocupados..."-_dijo Hiram con dureza.

"_señor...solo queríamos estar un momento a solas..."-_dijo Quinn mirándolo.

"_solo un momento...nuestro ultimo momento..."-_susurro lo ultimo Rachel y bajo su cabeza.

Los padres de Rachel sabían que no las podían retar por pasar los últimos momentos juntas, no lo podían hacer.

"_hubieran avisado..."-_dijo Leroy en un tono mas calmado.

"_lo sentimos señor Berry..."-_

"_Quinn tu mama llamo y dijo que te quiere en una hora en tu casa..."_-dijo Hiram mirándola.

"_gracias señor Berry...ahora mismo voy para allá..."-_

"_ya te vas?"_-Rachel alzo su mirada.

"_si amor...pero nos veremos en el aeropuerto si?"-_dijo la rubia agarrando su rostro.

"_si...claro..."_-susurro Rachel y sintió como los labios de Quinn la llenaban de vida.

Quinn salio de la mansión Berry y se dirigió con su auto a despejar un poco su mente, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba dejar de pensar que seria una despedida.

Se encontraba sentada en el mismo banco, del mismo parque que visitaba cada vez que estaba mal, ese parque en el que conoció a Shelby, en el mismo parque que fue con Rachel y Beth a ver las estrellas el día que le contaron a la niña que su mama no estaría mas en su vida, ese parque que era especial para ella y Rachel. Tenia la cabeza baja, trataba de no pensar en nada, solo tarareaba una canción, solo eso, cuando sintió que una persona se sentaba a su lado tocando una melodía, la misma melodía que ella tarareaba.

**There I was again tonight**

(ahi estaba yo otra vez, esta noche)

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired, lonely place,**

(forzando risas, fingiendo sonrisas, el mismo solitario aburrido lugar)  
><strong>Walls of insincerity, shifiting eyes and vacancy,<strong>

(paredes hechas de poca sinceridad, los intercambios de miradas y la soledad)  
><strong>Vanished when I saw your face,<strong>

(terminaron cuando vi tu rostro)

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.**

(todo lo que puedo decir es que fue...encantador conocerte)

La chica seguía tocando la guitarra y sonreía mientras que miraba a la rubia.

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"**

(tus ojos susurraban "nos conocemos?")  
><strong>Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me,<strong>

(al otro lado de la sala tu silueta, comienza a acercarse a mi)  
><strong>The playful conversation starts,<strong>

(la juguetona conversación empieza)  
><strong>Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy,<strong>

(yo empiezo a notar tus miradas rápidas como si nos estuviéramos pasando notas secretas)

**And it was enchanting to meet you.**

(y fue encantador conocerte)  
><strong>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.<strong>

(todo lo que puedo decir es que fue...encantador conocerte)

La chica se paro y comenzó a tocar con mas fuerza la guitarra, guitando sobre si misma disfrutando como si fuera su concierto. Quinn la miraba sonriente, no podía creer que alguien tuviera tanto amor por una canción.

**This night is sparkling,**

(esta noche es brillante)  
><strong>Don't you let it go.<strong>

(no la dejes ir)  
><strong>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,<strong>

(estoy maravillada, ruborizándome todo el camino a casa)  
><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,<strong>

(estaré siempre preguntándome si sabias que...)  
><strong>I was enchanted to meet you.<strong>

(estaba encantada de conocerte)

La chica termino la canción y le estiro la mano para saludarla.

"_Candy, encantada de conocerte..."-_sonríe la chica.

Candy era una chica linda, una sonrisa compradora, una voz increíble, su pelo era corto, tenia los ojos de color marrones, pero brillaban como si fueran dos faroles. Llena de luz, de magia, una chica que con solo su guitarra era feliz.

"_Quinn...lo mismo digo..."-_sonríe Quinn.

"_mal de amores verdad?"-_dijo Candy volviéndose a sentar en el banco.

"_no precisamente"-_Quinn la miraba.

"_entonces?...se supone que alguien viene a este parque a tratar de pensar sobre un mal de amores...o problemas en su casa..."-_

"_y se supone que tu le alegras la tarde candandole una canción?"_-dijo Quinn riendo.

"_la vida es una sola, no crees que lo mejor es disfrutarla?...puede que en tu vida pasen muchas cosas, pero esta en ti si quieres seguir como emo o darle otro rumbo a tu tristeza..."-_Candy la miraba con ese brillo en los ojos.

"_viajo a Inglaterra en solo unas horas...mi novia tiene que viajar a New York y solo nos quedan minutos juntas...me preocupa el después, me preocupa el futuro y la distancia..."-_Quinn miraba hacia la fuente.

"_universidades no? _-Quinn asiente-_ típico...digo es normal en esta época del año, la distancia no es un buen complemento para una relación, es complicado...al final del día siempre terminas sufriendo y no se soporta vivir así...mira...dame tu mano...-_Quinn la miro confundida-_ dame...-la rubia se la dio- mira cuando dos personas se aman _-entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia-_ son como una sola persona, pero nada mas que con mas fuerza...pero cuando se separan -separo las manos- cada una es diferente, vez? _-le mostró su mano- _tienen rasgos diferentes y aveces esa distancia sirve para que ambas se conozcan a si mismas, se miren y se quieran tal cual son...el tiempo las volverá a encontrar _-las entrelaza de nuevo- _y si esa persona es para ti se quedara y vivirán toda la vida de esta manera _-le muestra las manos entrelazadas- _pero si no es así...-_separa la mano de Quinn-_ ella se ira y tu te quedaras viéndola marchar, porque supiste que ese tiempo la cambio y la hizo crecer y te sentiste realmente bien, sabiendo que lo que estuvieron juntas le sirvió para ser lo que ahora es...si te ama volverá, y si no deseale lo mejor...porque nadie se olvida del primer amor..."_-dijo Candy mirándola.

Quinn tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no sabia que hacer, asi que solo atino a abrazarla.

"gracias..."-susurro Quinn.

"_no me agradezcas, ella volverá...no tengas miedo a perderla, la vida es así...es como el hijo que __se va de su casa, si vuelve es porque realmente no se siente tan bien como se siente en casa y si no vuelve es porque realmente los padres lo educaron muy bien para ser independiente..."_-Candy no dejaba de sorprender a la rubia.

"_gracias Candy...ahora debo irme...un avión me espera..."-_dijo Quinn levantándose.

"_fue un placer conocerte...espero que tengas un buen viaje..."-_dijo Candy levantándose también.

"_así sera...gracias..."_-dijo Quinn y la abrazo.

Ambas se separaron y Quinn camino hacia su coche, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y descubrir que no había nadie en ese mismo lugar, busco con la mirada a Candy, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Había sido raro pero le sirvió de mucho.

Ambas estaban en los asientos de espera, ninguna decía nada, solo se limitaban a mirarse, esas miradas que hablan, esas miradas que no se necesitan palabras para expresarse, solo se miraban.

"_que va a pasar con nosotras?"_-Rachel rompió con el silencio.

"_la distancia es algo terrible...y no soportaría verte sufrir..."_-dijo Quinn mirándola.

"_no soportaría estar sin ti...no me dejes..."_-la morocha lloraba.

"pasajeros con rumbo a Inglaterra abordar por la puerta 4D...gracias"-

"_tengo que irme..."-_susurro Quinn apoyando su frente en la de su novia.

"_pasajeros con destino a New York abordar por la puerta 9K ...gracias"-_

"_no soporto esto...no puedo..."-_lloraba Rachel.

Ambas se abrazaron mientras lloraban, era la ultima vez que se verían las caras.

"_es hora..."_-dijo Leroy interrumpiéndolas.

Atrás del señor Berry, llego Judy, Beth y Hiram.

"_dime que no me olvidaras...dímelo...por favor..."_-susurraba Quinn sosteniendo el rostro de Rachel.

"_chicas por favor..."-_dice Hiram tratando de separarlas.

"_dime que no lo harás...dímelo..."_-insiste Quinn.

Rachel es agarrada por sus padres, parece un trapo, no tiene fuerzas para nada, solo llora y llora.

"_Quinn vamos..."-_dice Judy agarrándola del brazo.

"_Rachel..."_-dice Quinn.

La diva levanta la mirada y ambas se miran.

Los padres de ambas la llevan hacia su destino, ambos destinos en puertas opuestas, una de un lado y otra al otro lado de la sala. Rachel se suelta de los brazos de sus padres y corre.

"_QUINN"-_grita la morocha y llama la atención de la rubia y de todos los que esperaban allí.

Quinn no necesito mas palabras soltó su bolso y salio corriendo, ambas corrían para encontrarse.

Se besaron, con pasión, con fuerza, era el ultimo beso que se darían, era el ultimo que iban a sentir.

"_dime...dime que no me olvidaras..."_-dice Quinn agitada.

"_no, no lo haré jamas...jamas..."-_dice Rachel llorando.

"_prometeme que seras feliz..."-_

"_jamas podre serlo sin ti..."-_

"_prometemelo...prometeme que seras la mujer mas feliz del mundo..."-_insistía Quinn mientras agarraba su rostro.

"_vamos Rachel...prometemelo..."-_decía Quinn ya que la diva no le daba respuesta.

"_no, no...jamas seré feliz sin ti, jamas lo seré..."-_lloraba Rachel.

"_escuchame...escuchame bien...-_alzo el rostro de Rachel- _aveces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele...y no quiero que duela para ti, no quiero que te duela Rach...por favor, entiéndeme...lo hago por ti, no soportaría verte sufrir por mi..."-_Quinn lloraba mirando a su novia.

"_estas haciéndome sufrir dejándome..."-_

"_lo se...pero serán unos meses, solo unos meses Rach...no quiero tener una relación a distancia y que sufras todos los días del año...entiendes?...esto solo serán meses y ya..."-_

"_te pido que no me olvides...por lo que mas quieras no me olvides por favor..."-_lloraba Rachel.

"_jamas lo haré mi amor...jamas, te lo prometo..."-_Quinn besaba a Rachel.

"_chicas por favor..."-_dice Leroy separandolas.

"_te amo..."_-susurra Rachel en el ultimo beso.

"_te amare siempre princesa...siempre..."-d_ijo Quinn viendo como Leroy se llevaba a Rachel.

Ambas se miraron y quedaron sosteniendo la mirada unos segundos, y de sus labios salio un "te amo" en silencio.

Cada una ya estaba situada en su asiento del avión, cada una en su respectivo vuelo.

Quinn sentada del lado de la ventanilla y mirando el aeropuerto, lo mismo hacia Rachel.

Ambas recordaban aquella vez que Rachel volvió con Charlie y que las dos estaban destrozadas, el amor que se tenían siguió sobre piedras y pozos y ahora por la universidad estaban separadas.

Miraron por ultima vez, hacia el aeropuerto y susurraron.

"_se que mi mente te olvidara...pero quien decide es el corazón..."_- ambas secaron una lagrima y bajaron la cortina de la ventana.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_FIN!..._

_Antes que nada quiero dedicarle el capitulo a Candy, sip Candy existe en la vida real jajajajaja...viste?...qe tal?...espero que te haya gustado gomis!... :D_

_AHORA SI:_

_Fueron: 50 capitulo, 300,101 palabras, 586 reviews, 77 en favoritos y 54 en alertas!...a todas esas personas GRACIAS! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!..._

_CREO QUE ALGUIEN COMO YO NO TIENE PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE HAN PUESTO SUS COMENTARIOS ACA O SIMPLEMENTE ME LO DIJERON POR FACE O POR TWITTER!...DE VERDAD GRACIAS!..._

_A aquellas personas que leyeron desde el primer dia, a las otras que se sumaron despues, a las que recien empiezan GRACIAS!...solo eso GRACIAS!._

_fueron capitulos terribles, aveces no sabia como terminar uno y ya tenia pensado empezar el siguiente jajajaja era complicado!...pero ven?...aca termino!..._

_toda critica fue para bien, aquellas personas que se dedicaron a decirme cosas, les digo que gracias! por suerte soy mucho mas persona y lo tomo como una critica de un señor nadie!..y a aquellas personas que me criticaron para bien, miren...termine una historia ajajaajajajajajaja_

_ahora viene el proceso de pasar a EN PROGRESO a COMPLETA!...uffff que fuerte no!...pero nada_

_simplemente GRACIAS POR TODO!..._

_se que todos se merecen una mencion aca, pero de verdad son muchisimos...y les agradezco de corazon!..._

_PaoVargas, Biankita, Alep, LightBlue, Darkhannon que siempre estuvieron firmando constantemente!...GRACIAS_

_GRACIAS A TODAS DE VERDAD!...GRACIAS!..._

**_muy pronto _**

_**Una Opcion Para Mi Corazon**_

_ (segunda parte de Quien Decide Es El Corazon)_

_DE VERDAD GRACIAS!...ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_

_Por mucho que luchemos por alguien, el que decide es el corazon..._

**_BESOS_**

**_Floor =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	51. ANUNCIO

Ya pueden ver la segunda parte...en...

.net/s/8025657/1/Una_Opcion_Para_Mi_Corazon

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN :D

Florr


End file.
